A Shinigami in Sunnydale
by fmfan1980
Summary: Ichigo leaves Japan for school in Sunnydale, CA. USA. What's the worst that could happen? (09/09/2016: Chapter 2 and 3 have been edited.)
1. Before the Journey

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the characters, locations or plots from Buffy: The Vampire Slayer or Bleach. They are the properties of Mr. Whedon and Tite Kubo. This is just a work of fiction so yes I have made (and will make in the future) some changes to the details for each show. In other words, this entire piece is AU. All reviews are welcome.

**Series:** Occurs after the Lost Agent arc for Bleach and in Season 4 of BtVS.

**Karakura Town, Japan**

Ichigo Kurosaki had to face many things throughout his young life; from losing his mother when he was just a boy to growing up with his sisters and a crazy father to becoming a substitute shinigami, losing his powers during the Winter War against Sosuke Aizen, and then regaining his power once again thanks to a group called Xcution. Now, as he stood looking out at Karakura Town in his revamped shinigami uniform this still night when now a tree was rustling around him, he closed his eyes as he tried to sense for any hollows.

"Ichigo!" said the raven haired female shinigami who just appeared behind him.

"Rukia," said Ichigo as he looked over his shoulder at the Shinigami who had started him on this path years ago.

"What are you doing, Ichigo?" asked Rukia as she went to stand next to him, looking over the city.

"Trying to sense for hollows," said Ichigo as Rukia started to laugh.

"You know you suck at that, right?" said Rukia.

"Oh shut up," replied Ichigo, "Doesn't mean I can't try right?"

"True," said Rukia smirking.

"So what are you doing here Rukia?" said Ichigo softly, "Inoue asked you to come talk to me?"

"She told me what you are planning to do," said Rukia, her smirk turning into a frown as she looked at Ichigo, and then back out at the city again.

"So what did she say?" asked Ichigo.

"That you're planning to leave Japan soon," said Rukia as she crossed her hands over her chest while standing next to the orange-haired Shinigami, "that you got admitted to an American university in a city called Sunnydale."

"That's all true," replied Ichigo as he looked at the raven haired young woman standing next to him, "it's something I need to do. Even though my grades in high school are good, I still have to wait until next year before I can reapply to an university. The whole thing with Ginjo kinda made me lose track of what I have to do in the world of the living."

"Work part time then," said Rukia, "plus there are as many hollows in Japan as there are in America, you know."

"I know, I thought about taking part-time jobs here," said Ichigo nodding his head in agreement before he sighed, "but that would mean taking some dead end jobs that I'll be miserable at."

"The truth is" continued Ichigo, "Inoue got into one of the best university's in Japan, and I'll be behind her by a year. I'm just scared that she'll think I'm some sort of a failure."

"Well you are an idiot," said Rukia to a surprised Ichigo, "but not in the way you think. Do you really think that she's that shallow? Do you think that just because you're a year behind that she'll think you're an idiot? I think that she'll think you're an idiot just because you think that you're an idiot."

"What?" said Ichigo confused as he looked over at Rukia who was looking at him.

"You know what I mean," said Rukia as she looked away, "Idiot."

"I'm leaving tomorrow," said Ichigo quietly.

"What?!" shouted Rukia as she turned her head sharply to him, "does she know?"

"No," said Ichigo shaking his head.

"Oh, you are such an idiot" exclaimed Rukia while she waved her hands about, "how could you?"

"Only my dad and my sisters know," said Ichigo, "well now so do you. I…. I just can't face her.. just to see the disappointment in her eyes. I'll be there for only a year and then I'll come back, and then I'll start fixing this whole mess I'll be leaving behind."

"You really are an idiot Ichigo Kurosaki," said Rukia as she flash stepped away into the sky before she turned around and looked down at him, "and a jerk."

Ichigo could only sigh as Rukia took off again, leaving him standing alone before he whispered to himself with a hint of sadness in his voice, "I know."

**Karakura Airport, the next day, 10:00 am. **

"Ichigo," said Isshin Kurosaki, Ichigo's father and former Shinigami, as he tilted his head to the left.

Ichigo turned to his left to see who else, but the friends he was set to leave behind without even a word of goodbye; Inoue, Chad, Tatsuki, Uryu, Mizuiro, Keigo, all of them were followed by Rukia in a red blouse and jeans who was walking alongside Rukia, Renji, and Urahara.

It was Ichigo's childhood friend Tatsuki who walked up to him first, "Ichigo," she exclaimed just before giving him a very hard punch on his face, "you idiot."

"Tatsuki Chan," said Inoue as she looked on surprised at the pathetic looking face that Ichigo had given his oldest friend. She saw the orange haired young man glanced over at her while rubbing his cheek before he looked away, and then looked at Tatsuki again.

"Tatsuki," said Ichigo who was trying to hide that he was suddenly feeling sorry for having had tried to leave without saying a goodbye; however, with Ichigo being who he is, he wanted to remain the tough Shinigami that they had known him for. So he hid the pathetic face he had made before looking at Tatsuki and frowned, "what was that for?"

"Oh you know what that was for you double-crossing moronic idiot," said Tatsuki as Chad and the others tried to hold her back from attempting to pummel Ichigo who had to take a step back.

"How could you even leave without saying goodbye to your friends?" continued Tatsuki as she calmed down, "not to mention how poor Inoue must be feeling."

"Can I speak to Inoue alone?" said Ichigo when he looked at Inoue. The both of them looked at each other while Ichigo remembered everything they had been through during the Winter War, and then the loss of his powers and the period after regaining them. He remembered the times the both of them had gotten closer and closer to each other; he looked at the eyes that were looking back at him, and then at her lips, and back to her eyes again... the eyes that belonged to the woman who he knew would forgive him no matter what. And now, he started to feel even worse at not having told Inoue; however this was precisely the reason he didn't want her, of all people, to come see him off; if he saw her again before leaving, then he may not want to leave.

"Hey look," said Ichigo's younger sister, Karin, "let's get some snacks… come on guys lets go get Ichi-nii something for the flight. Each person gets something delicious."

Soon everyone had gone leaving just Ichigo and Inoue alone, at least for a few more minutes

"Kurosaki-kun," said Inoue gently as she stepped forward and looked up at the young man, "Rukia-san told me why you're going to America."

"I kinda guessed that," said Ichigo softly while nodding his head.

"If that's how you really feel, then you should go," said Inoue to a surprised Ichigo, "just know that I would never have thought any less of you if you stayed here."

"I... I know, but I still need to do this Inoue," said Ichigo as he stepped forward and held her hands. He placed a hand on her cheek and then he ran his hand through her wavy burnt orange hair as he pulled her in for a tight hug.

"I'm sorry for being such an idiot," said Ichigo.

"You should have told me Kurosaki-kun," whispered Inoue into his ear, "I'd have understood."

"I'll be back in a year," said Ichigo, "I promise."

"Ok," said Inoue as she stepped back smiling.

"Hey lovebirds," said Renji as he approached the couple with the others.

"Renji," said Ichigo as he shook the hands of the head haired Shinigami, "sorry about all this."

"Nah," said Renji, "but you do it again, Rukia said she'll use her Zanpaktou and freeze you solid."

"And then I'll crack the ice with you still in it," said Tatsuki as she and Karin handed him a bag of treats.

"Hey," said Ichigo as he looked inside the bag full of snacks and other treats, "it's not like I'm going to the moon or something."

"Kurosaki-san," said Urahara, the sandal-wearing man looking at him while leaning on his cane, "You have your Substitute Shinigami pass with you?"

"Yea," he said.

"May I have it?" said Urahara as he reached out with one of his hands.

"O...k" replied a confused Ichigo as he reached into his pocket and handed his mentor the pass, "What are you going to do with it?"

"The Soul Society Research division has come up with some sort of universal translator," said Urahara as he stuck what looked like a chip on to the substitute badge before handing it back to Ichigo, "keep the badge on you at all times and it should automatically translate whatever words you hear into your native language."

"Oh that's cool," said Ichigo as he took back the badge from Urahara and then put it back into his pocket.

"And here's a mobile phone," said Urahara as he reached into his pocket and took out a grey colored flip-phone that had a bunny charm dangling from one side, a charm that caught the Rukia's wide eyes. Ichigo heard her whisper 'Chappy', the name of the bunny charm on the phone that Ichigo was frowning at before he looked at the grinning Urahara.

"You're joking, right?" asked Ichigo as he pointed at the charm, "this is..." "The speed dials are all set to your house here, Inoue-San's home, the Soul Society telephone exchange and most importantly, my store. In the case of emergencies, you understand," said Urahara as he interrupted Ichigo before pointing at the Chappy charm, "and that is one of only a hundred charms ever made... it's quite rare, Kurosaki-san."

"Fine," sighed Ichigo as he looked at the charm before he snapped his head back up at Urahara, "wait, Soul Society telephone exchange?"

"In case you need to call Kuchiki-san or Abarai for help," said Urahara.

"Nah, what are the odds of something happening in a town with the name Sunnydale?" said Ichigo as he waved his hand about while putting the phone into his pocket with his left hand.

"Be very careful Kurosaki-san," said Urahara as he took on a more serious look, "Soul Society has been keeping a watch on that town, but so far nothing world threatening has happened yet. Call us if it's really bad"

"Thanks, Urahara-san," said Ichigo as he accepted the mobile phone

Just then came the announcement that Ichigo's flight was ready to be boarded in forty-five minutes, "wait, why has Soul Society been keeping watch?"

"You'll find out," said Urahara with a grin.

"Goodbye Kurosaki-Kun," said Inoue as she gave the unsuspecting substitute shinigami a deep kiss which left him red faced and had the others look around into space nervously. Isshin had to cover the eyes of both his younger daughters while the kiss was going on.

"Wow," said Ichigo as Inoue broke the kiss and gave him a smile; the both of their faces red.

"I'll miss you Kurosaki-Kun," said Inoue

"I'll call you once I'm at my host family's home," said Ichigo as he looked at both Inoue and his family.

"I'll probably meet up with you there sometimes," said Renji

"You will?" said Ichigo.

"Sure why not?" Renji replied with a shrug, "Rukia's got Karakura Town as her sector, maybe I'll request Captain Kuchiki he posts me at Sunnydale for few days or so. I haven't patrolled anywhere in America yet."

"That would be cool, Renji," said Ichigo as he went to give Tatsuki a hug.

"If you don't call me," she said, "I'll go to Sunnydale and beat you up."

"As if you could," said Ichigo jokingly.

"Have you talked to the lady you'll be staying with?" said Isshin as he and his son faced each other, the older man having a serious face on him that contrasted with his usual joking self.

"Of course, I have," said Ichigo, "her name is Joyce Summers and she has two daughters; the oldest is named Buffy, and she goes to the same university as me but will be living in the dorms. The youngest is named Dawn and she goes to the High School there."

"What kind of a name is Buffy?" asked Renji as he scratched the back of his head.

"It's a nice name," said Inoue nodding her head.

"Why not live in the dorms?" asked Tatsuki, "you'll be able to meet more people that way."

"I'm thinking that staying in a residential home would give me more privacy during my patrolling," said Ichigo, "we'll see how it goes. Maybe I'll move to the dorms if Mrs. Summers home isn't as private as I think it should be."

"Be safe Kurosaki-Kun," said Inoue.

"I will," said Ichigo as he picked up his bags and got ready to go.

"Kurosaki," said Uryu, "Don't do anything stupid."

"Thanks for the uplifting speech, Ishida," said Ichigo sarcastically as he shook Uryu's hand.

"The Quincy have also heard legends about this place you're going to" whispered Uryu as he leaned in towards Ichigo, "Don't do anything stupid by yourself, that place can be very dangerous."

"If I happen to come across something life threatening," said Ichigo, "I'll call."

"Be well Ichigo," said Chad.

"I'll call you soon big guy," said Ichigo as he walked away to fly to a new city in another country.


	2. Welcome to the Hellmouth, DeathBerry

**A/N:** Sorry I had made a mistake in the season of Buffy where this takes place. Its NOT season 4, its actually season 5 which was when Dawn was introduced. I've already made some minor changes in Chapter 1 to reflect that.

**Sunnydale Airport, 9:00pm**

"Come on mom," whined Buffy as her mother, Joyce Summers, dragged her over to the airport to pick up one of the many international students who were part of U.C. Sunnydale's Host Family program, "why am I here? I'm supposed to be out patrolling tonight. You know all these things wont stop coming just because someone new is coming to town. Actually I think they increase."

"Buffy," frowned Joyce looking off to her side at her oldest daughter, "It's only proper to come and meet the young man who we'll be taking care off during the time he's here in Sunnydale."

"Yea Buff," said Dawn, "I bet he's cute"

"Dawn," said Buffy as she stared at her younger sister, "don't say things like that, you'll probably scare him back to Japan."

That response led Dawn to sticking her tongue out at Buffy before turning to their mother and asking her if she had already spoken to their guest.

"Actually," said Joyce, "I've already had the pleasure of talking to the young man and his father."

"Really?" asked Buffy, "so what's the news with him?"

"Well," said Joyce as she stopped walking once they had reached the Arrivals area, "maybe you should ask him when he comes in. But I know his dad owns a small family clinic, and he's got two younger sisters."

"What's his name again mom?" asked Dawn.

"Its… ah… hold on," mumbled Joyce as she reached for the name card that she had brought with her. Shuffling through the things in her bag, Joyce found what she was looking for, and held it in front of her chest, "Ichigo Kurosaki"

"Ichigo," said Dawn, "I like the name."

"You say that about everyone," whispered Buffy into her sister's ear, "I know how much you like Xander's name too"

"Buffy," said Dawn while her face became a shade of red

Just then, there was an announcement that a flight from Los Angeles had landed, and that it would be a few more minutes before it arrived at the gate.

"Seems like that's the flight Ichigo's on," Joyce explained after recognizing the flight number, "his dad emailed me his itinerary before he left. He was supposed to take a flight from Japan to L.A and then from there, he's supposed to be on this flight to Sunnydale"

"Cool," said Dawn with a smile on her face.

While Dawn, Buffy, and Joyce were waiting patiently in the Arrivals area; Ichigo waited impatiently on the plane as it taxied slowly to the gate area.

'Oh come on!' he thought to himself, 'this is so slow!'

He breathed a sigh of relief when ten minutes later, the plane stopped at the gate and the seat-belt light turned off, with the pilot then ordering that the doors be opened.

'Oh thank you so much!" thought Ichigo to himself as he quickly got up from his seat, stretched his arms over his head before stepping into the aisle, reaching up and then taking out his carry-on. He then waited in the aisle for the line of people to move forward and out of the plane. Finally, before he deplaned, he made sure that he had the substitute Shinigami badge with him inside the jacket her was wearing.

'Luckily no one other than those with a high reiatsu can see the badge,' he thought to himself, 'or else I'd have a lot of explaining to do to Mrs. Summers.'

With the line of people in the aisle slowly moving forward, Ichigo soon found himself at the gate area where he was looking up at the signs on the ceiling. Following the signs, he slowly made his way to the baggage claim section of the Arrivals area where Joyce said she'll be waiting with Buffy and Dawn to pick him up.

As Ichigo made his way to the baggage claim area, he looked around him and noticed the high number of ghosts that were present; some seemed to be walking around dazed and confused, others were looking over the shoulders of some of the living as they read newspapers or talked on their cell-phones, while other ghosts were just looking out at the planes taking off and landing. Ichigo noticed that some ghosts had broken necks, bloodied chests, while others had little marks on their necks.

"Hello," said a boy of about ten years of age who tugged on Ichigo's orange jacket.

"Hi," replied Ichigo as he looked down at the boy.

"You can see me can't you?" asked the boy.

"Yes I can," replied Ichigo before he frowned, "how come you haven't left this world?"

"Many of us are stuck here," the boy said looking over at all the other ghosts before turning back towards Ichigo.

"Isnt there a Shinigami in Sunnydale?" asked Ichigo, looking curiously at the boy.

"Whats that?" the boy asked while confusion was etched on his face.

"A Soul Reaper," Ichigo responder, "you might say he's like the grim reaper"

"Oh like the skleton and the scythe?" said the boy who perked up with eyes wide open while Ichigo looked on with a small smile on his lips.

"Actually…," said Ichigo before he quickly stopped himself. He glanced around and noticed some of the looks that peple were giving him, he even noticed a few police officers looking towards him, and he could have swore he heard some calling him a weirdo. Guesing that others would be wondering why he was talking into thin air, Ichigo reminded himself that he needed to get out of there.. so her turned back to the boy and walked slowly away while whispering, "tell you what, I'll come by later on and help you move on to the Soul Society"

"What's that?" asked the boy as he walked alongside him.

"It's heaven," whispered Ichigo.

"So you're a grim reaper too?" asked the boy.

"Kinda" whispered Ichigo at the boy before smiling at a young woman who walked past him. It was when he glanced back down at the boy, did Ichigo notice the boy's chain of fate was almost gone. There was only a short strand remaining and Ichigo knew that the remaining links in the chain would disappear soon, leaving only a hollow hole in his chest.

"I promise I'll be back here tonight," whispered Ichigo, "what's your name?"

"It's Jake."

"Alright Jake," nodded Ichigo, "I'll be back, in the meantime I need for you to relax ok"

"Okay," said Jake as he stopped walking while Ichigo continued, occasionally looking over his shoulder at the ghost boy, and nodded his head.

"I'll see you later, kid," whispered Ichigo as he walked towards the baggage area

'_There's something wrong with this town,'_ thought Ichigo to himself as he looked around at even more ghosts, _'maybe Urahara-san was right. And why isn't there a Shinigami here to take care of all of these ghosts? Don't tell me that there is a hollow infestation here because of these ghosts who haven't moved on.'_

As he was thinking about all the scenarios that could happen with any potential hollows, he found himself in the baggage area where there were a multitude of people waiting for new arrivals.

'Umm… Mrs Summers said that she'll be waiting here,' thought Ichigo to himself as he looked around the crowd of people, _'I wonder where she….. oh… there she is.'_

Ichigo gave a small wave to the blonde woman who was carrying a card bearing his name alongside two young women.

"Those must be her daughters," mumbled Ichigo to himself as he approached them, while giving a wave.

"Hey," said Dawn nodding at Ichigo walking towards them, "that must be him."

"You mean the young man waving to us?" said Joyce, "it could be, yeah it is…, he's coming towards us."

"What do you know?" said Dawn as she stared at Buffy, "he's cute."

"He's too old for you," smirked Buffy, "what's with his hair though, who on Earth keeps their hair orange and spiky."

"Come on girls," said Joyce as she looked at both her daughters as Ichigo got closer, "here he comes."

"Mrs Summers?" said Ichigo as he approached the group of three females.

"Hi Ichigo," said Joyce as she stepped forward, "please call me Joyce."

"OK, Joyce," said Ichigo nodding his head as he gave her a slight smile while shaking her hand

"And these are my daughters," said Joyce as she turned around and motioned to the girls standing behind her, "this is Buffy, my oldest daughter; and here's Dawn, my youngest"

"Nice to meet you Buffy, Dawn," nodded Ichigo as he gave them a smile before shaking their hands.

As he shook Dawn's hand though, he felt a feeling of electricity going up his hand and then his arm.

'_What's going on?'_ thought Ichigo to himself as he continued to smile at Dawn

"Nice to finally meet you Ichigo," said Buffy shaking his hand while nodding over at Joyce, "mum was excited the past few days over of meeting you."

"Thank you, Joyce," said Ichigo.

"Your English is pretty good," said Dawn.

"Dawn!" exclaimed Joyce and Buffy as they stared at the younger girl.

"What?" wondered Dawn as she looked at them confused, "I just gave him a compliment"

"Thank you Dawn," said Ichigo, "I practised a lot."

"See," said Dawn before she turned back to face Ichigo, "I knew you'd take that as a compliment."

"I have," said Ichigo smiling as he thought to himself, _'thanks to Soul Society.'_

"Alright, Ichigo," said Joyce, "how about we go get your bags and then go home."

"Wouldn't it be better if we went directly to the dorms on campus?" said Ichigo, "I really don't want to trouble you by staying at your home for the night."

"Nonsense," said Joyce, "the dorm offices are closed by now, and you're not staying in a hotel when you have a host family here."

"Come on Ichigo," said Dawn as she grabbed a hold of his hand and pulled him towards the baggage claim conveyor belts.

"Dawn's excited," chuckled Buffy as she saw Ichigo struggling to keep up with her younger sister.

"He seems like a nice boy, don't you think?" asked Joyce and she looked at Buffy smiling.

"Come on mum" said Buffy turning her head over towards her mother while they continued following Dawn and Ichigo, "I already have Riley, and why are you trying to play matchmaker?"

"Well, Ichigo seems more of a normal boy than Riley, don't you think?" said Joyce as the both of them walked towards where Ichigo and Dawn were standing at the conveyor belt where one piece of luggage after another was doing their rounds, waiting for their owners to claim them.

"Yea, but then I love Riley," said Buffy, "and anyway, he's always there to help me during my patrols and he has the experience. Why do you want to subject a stranger to the supernatural?"

"I worry about you," said Joyce, "You need something stable in your life, and I'm not always going to be here you know"

"Oh come on, mom," sighed Buffy just as Dawn and Ichigo walked towards them after collecting his bags

"Joyce," said Ichigo interrupting the conversation between mother and older daughter, "I'm ready, and thank you again,"

"Nonsense, Ichigo," assured Joyce, "let's go home then, shall we?"

**The Summers Residence, 10:00pm.**

"You have a very nice house," said Ichigo looking around the foyer, and then into the living room, as he stepped into the two storey house with his two bags. The young man could feel the warmth that was coming off the entire place before glancing over at Buffy and Dawn, and then at Joyce, who was behind him.

"Thank you, Ichigo," Joyce said as she closed the door behind her after Buffy and Dawn stepped inside the house. She then put her keys into a bowl on a table near the front door, and told Ichigo that for tonight, he was going to be sleeping in Dawn's room.

"Joyce," said Ichigo waving his hands, "It's alright, there's no need for further trouble. I can just take the couch."

"Come on, Ichigo," sighed Buffy as she helped pick up one of the bags as she started up the stairs, "trust me, there's no sense in trying to argue with my mother."

"Listen to her," said Joyce with a smile, "and don't worry, Dawn will be sleeping in my room."

"Umm… alright," said Ichigo as he picked up the other bag and followed Buffy up the stairs to Dawn's room

"Here it is," said Buffy after they made a left at the top of the stairs and then went to the end of the hallway. She opened the door, and stepped in before putting the bag she was carrying next to the bed in the room, "sorry about the 'Dawnness' of the room"

"Nah, its alright," said Ichigo shaking his head, "I have two younger sisters, Karin and Yuzu; their rooms are just like this."

"Neat," said Buffy, "maybe someday you can show us their pictures?"

"Sure," nodded Ichigo as he reached into his pocket and took out the phone handed to him by Urahara. "well once I've charged up my phone."

"You need a charger?" asked Buffy.

"I got one" said Ichigo nodding towards one of the bags, "but thanks though"

"Anyway," said Buffy as she turned towards the door, and then back to Ichigo, "I've actually gotta go out and meet some friends, hope you don't mind."

"Nah," said Ichigo shaking his head, "it's ok."

"You wanna come to a club called the Bronze? That's where I'll be meeting my friends," said Buffy while she thought to herself, '_Please say no, Please say no, I'm actually going patrolling and I really don't need a civilian coming along.'_

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm already feeling the effects of jetlag," said Ichigo while he stifled a yawn, "thanks though"

'_I really need to get back to the airport and perform a soul burial for Jake,'_ thought Ichigo to himself, _'and the other ghosts too.'_

"Alright then," said Buffy, "have a good night; I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning. How about I take you to the university dorms tomorrow?"

"Sure," replied Ichigo, "That would be great."

"Alright then," said Buffy as she left the room, closing the door behind her. She then walked to the top of the stairs, and then headed down to a frowning Dawn standing with her arms crossed over her chest looking up at her.

"You're flirting with him aren't you," whispered Dawn.

"Come off it Dawn," said Buffy shaking her head, "in case you've forgotten, I already have Riley. Plus he's too old for you."

"Age can be overlooked," said Dawn.

"I'll tell mom," said Buffy.

"You wouldn't," replied Dawn, her eyes widened.

"Wanna bet?" said Buffy smirking while Dawn said that she wouldn't dare, which led to Buffy calling out, "Mom!" as Dawn looked on in horror.

"Yes?" said Joyce as she quickly walked out of the dining room.

"Guess what?" said Buffy as she stared at Dawn before grinning at her mother, "I'm going patrolling, I'll be back later"

"I'm gonna kill you for almost giving me a heart attack," whispered Dawn to Buffy.

"You wouldn't," smiled Buffy.

"You sure you have to go," asked Joyce, "maybe you should stay and keep Ichigo company?"

"He said he's going to sleep," said Buffy, "Jet lag."

"Oh," said Joyce.

"Anyway, I'll see you guys later then," said Buffy as she ran out the door.

A few minutes after Buffy had gotten out of the house, Ichigo walked down the stairs to see Joyce sitting on the couch with Dawn. The both of them were watching TV.

"Mrs. Summers…, I mean Joyce, sorry," said Ichigo sheepishly, "I'll actually be going to sleep, I think I'm suffering from jetlag."

"You should have a bite to eat Ichigo," said Joyce as she leaned forward, and was about to get up, when Ichigo reassured her he wasn't hungry.

"Thank you," said Ichigo stepping into the foyer, "but I don't think I can even lift my hand to my mouth, I'm that tired."

"If you're sure," said Joyce as she stared at Ichigo.

"Yes," nodded Ichigo, "Have a good night Joyce. Good night, Dawn."

"Good night," said Dawn and Joyce together before Ichigo ambled up the stairs. He then closed the door to Dawn's room and sat on the bed. As he was sitting down, he popped a circular looking pill into his mouth. The next thing he knew, he slipped out of his own body wearing his Shinigami uniform with Zangetsu strapped to his back.

"Kon," whispered Ichigo as he looked at his physical body, now occupied by the mod-soul known as Kon, "sleep, don't get out this room do you understand?"

"Why?" whined Kon, "come on, we're in America and all you can think about is work? I wanna go out and have fun. I heard that the girls here…."

"Not tonight Kon" frowned Ichigo, "we're in my host family's home, so you will behave yourself. I swear, if you leave this room in my body, I will flush you down the toilet. Or stuff you into one of these soft toys here."

"Ok, ok," said an exasperated Kon, he was in a new country.. and he wasn't allowed to go out, "I swear I won't leave this room"

"Good," said Ichigo as he opened the window, "I'll be back soon"

"Fine," said Kon as Ichigo used his flash step to leave the Summers house. However, Ichigo missed Kon's grin that was plastered on his face, "I did say I won't leave this room" said Kon to himself, "at least not until you've gone."

Then Kon, in Ichigo's body, opened the door and went down the stairs.

**Sunnydale Airport, 11:00pm**

After a few flash steps, Ichigo reached the airport. As he looked down from where he was standing in the sky, he could sense great evil all around him.

"Seriously," he muttered to himself, "what is wrong with this city?"

Then all of a sudden, he heard a scream from outside the terminal building.

"Help me!" screamed a familiar voice from earlier that day.

Ichigo looked down towards the entrance and saw Jake being chased by three hollows.

Jake was running harder than he ever ran when he was alive. He recalled just hanging around the entrance for the guy with the orange hair, the one who said that he was the grim reaper, before he heard a horrifying scream behind him. Turning around, he heard one scream become two and then three screams. That was then that three white masked creatures landed in front of him. The three of them licked what looked to be their lips etched on their masks as they slowly moved towards him. Feeling a great sense of fear, Jake simply ran out of the airport building with the three masked creatures following him like a predator follows its prey just before pouncing and killing it.

All of a sudden, once he was outside, Jake felt a breeze and before he knew it he was being carried in the air. Looking down he could see and hear the three creatures snarling and growling.

"Hey kid," said Ichigo to Jake.

"It's you," said a surprised Jake, "you really came?"

"Of course, I promised didn't I?" smiled Ichigo at the ghost of the small boy, "Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute Shinigami, at your service."

"Thanks," replied Jake as Ichigo landed with him on the roof of the main terminal.

"Listen," said Ichigo, "I'll leave you on the roof top while I take care of those three alright?"

"OK," said Jake as he trembled.

"Be brave little man," said Ichigo, "I'll perform the soul burial right after they're taken care of, they can't be allowed to roam free. They could hurt other spirits."

Jake nodded his head before Ichigo flashed stepped towards the three hollows

Jake quickly ran to the edge of the roof where he saw Ichigo simply appear out of nowhere in front of the three creatures. He then saw Ichigo reached behind over his shoulder, and take out the largest sword he ever saw.

"Alright guys," said Ichigo with Zangetsu in his hand, "who's first?"

Just as he finished speaking two of the three hollows ran towards Ichigo just as the third hollow caught the scent of Jake who was on the roof.

"Shit," muttered Ichigo to himself as one of the Hollows ran towards Jake, "Stupid Ichigo."

Ichigo ran towards the two hollows coming towards him before he flash stepped over them and landed in front of the third one that was heading towards Jake. He then flash stepped toward the third one while at the same time drawing Zangetsu back and slashing the hollow's mask through with it.

"Two to go" said Ichigo to himself as the third Hollow disintegrated, before he flashed stepped towards the other two hollow and slashed the both of them easily with Zangetsu. "Ok" said Ichigo to himself as he put Zangetsu onto its rightful place on his back, "That was too easy."

"Maybe living here will always be like this?" said Ichigo as he turned back and flash stepped to the roof where he left Jake.

"That was cool!" exclaimed Jake excitedly.

"Alright kid," said Ichigo crouching down, "let's get you to Soul Society huh."

"Do I get to be like you?" asked Jake.

"Are you hungry?" asked Ichigo.

"Huh?" said Jake confused at the strange question, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just humour me," said Ichigo.

"Kinda," admitted Jake as he rubbed his abdomen.

"That means you have some spirit power," said Ichigo, "usually those spirits who become Shinigami can get hungry, which means that they have spirit power. If you can, look for Rukia Kuchiki when you get to Soul Society. She's a good friend of mine, and the lieutenant of the Thirteenth Division."

"I will," said Jake as he watched Ichigo take out his sword.

"Ready kid?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes." Jake nodded his head before Ichigo stamped his forehead with the hilt of Zangetsu.

"Goodbye kid," said Ichigo as Jake's body glowed blue before sinking into the rippling ground with a smile on his face, "Go to heaven already"

Once the soul burial was complete, Ichigo saw a black butterfly take off into the sky and disappear.

"This is strange," said Ichigo to himself as he took off and stood in the sky. He then flash stepped through the entire airport, but there was something strange – all the ghosts were gone. Once he was back high in the air, Ichigo muttered, "where are the other ghosts? I saw so many when I came in an hour ago."

Just then, Ichigo changed direction, turning around, quickly when he left a very strong reiatsu.

"What is that?" said Ichigo to himself as he flash stepped to where the reiatsu was coming from.

"This is a graveyard," said Ichigo to himself as he looked on below from where he stood in the air, "looks like the reiatsu is coming from that guy in the fancy clothes looking at the blonde haired girl,"

"Wait a second," continued Ichigo surprised as he looked on at the blonde, "Buffy?!"

TBC.


	3. The Shinigami, The Slayer and Dracula

**Graveyard, Sunnydale, 11:00pm**

"This is an unexpected development," said the fancy dressed man as he sensed Ichigo looking down at him from the sky, and then looked up.

"Who are you taking to?" said Buffy as she looked around and into the air before staring back at the vampire who introduced himself as Dracula, "since you're talking to yourself, I'd have to say that you're a crazy vampire…. Although I don't know how that's different to all the others.. but still."

"Silence," hissed Dracula.

"Hey," said Buffy as she prepared a stake, "don't have a hissy fit."

"We will continue our little chat when we are alone my dear," said Dracula as he stepped forward and cupped her face.

"Uhhhh… yea… sure," said Buffy confused as she thought to herself, "what's going on with me? Why am I compelled to answer him?"

"Get away from her," said Ichigo as he landed and approached Dracula with Zangetsu in his hand.

"Ah" said Dracula as he looked between Buffy and Ichigo, "looks like the Slayer has a guardian angel."

"What?" said Buffy as she got back to her senses and back flipped a few feet away from Dracula, "what are you talking about? What guardian angel? It's just you and me here."

"You cannot see him?" said Dracula, "how unfortunate."

"Wait," said Ichigo, "did she just call you Dracula? As in vampire? The Prince of Darkness?"

"I am he," said Dracula with an exaggerated bow before he stood up tall once again.

"Cool," said Ichigo.

"You are not amazed?" he said surprised.

"Dude," said Ichigo, "I've been fighting hollows for so long, and have been seeing spirits since I was young, that I'm not really surprised by anything anymore."

"Hey" said Buffy, "You know what… it's kinda rude to ignore a slayer with a stake in hand."

"Ok, my mistake" said Ichigo as he turned and looked at Buffy, "What's a Slayer?"

"You don't know do you?" said Dracula.

"Dude!" shouted Buffy, "who are you talking to?"

"A Shinigami," said Dracula as he smiled at Buffy.

"A what? Origami?" said Buffy surprised as she looked around her but could not see anyone else.

"A Soul Reaper," said Dracula as he misted his body while Buffy launched a surprise attack on him.

"A Soul Reaper?" said Buffy as her stake went right through where Dracula's chest would have been.

Just then, as her back was turned, Dracula reformed behind her just as Buffy's elbow spun back and hit him in the face, sending the Prince of Darkness flying backwards onto a headstone.

Ichigo walked towards Buffy as he saw her attack and looked amazed, "Who are you Buffy?" thought Ichigo to himself.

"You are amazed are you not?" said Dracula as he looked at Ichigo.

With Zangetsu in hand, Ichigo stood next to Buffy as he stared down Dracula, "You know what I am so you know what Shinigami can do. Get out of this place, or you'll feel the touch of my blade."

"You will not be able to protect her," said Dracula as he smiled at Ichigo.

"Hey I don't need protection you overdressed clown," said Buffy as she stared at Dracula. However, she started to feel a cold chill beside her and she stared at the empty space next to her confused.

"She's right," said Ichigo as he stared at Buffy, "she looks like she can take care of herself, but right here and right now, I'll take action if she's harmed."

"She'll be mine," hissed Dracula, "and you will not be able to do a thing. She will be mine willingly."

"Hey," said Buffy, "I'm right here you know."

"Yes," said Dracula with a sinister smile, "Yes you are, but for now I will say farewell. Know this, you will be mine Buffy Summers; you know in your dark heart that you will be mine."

"Get out of here," said Ichigo as he flash stepped right to Dracula's face.

"Such power," said Dracula, "I can smell it, raw and untapped. Just like her."

"Get out," said Ichigo, "Or else I'd have to show you my own darker nature."

"For now, I will withdraw," said Dracula as he gave a smile, "I never fail Shinigami, she will be mine."

Buffy watched curiously as Dracula talked to an unseen being when suddenly he turned away from her and transformed into a bat before flying away.

"That was the weirdest thing I've ever, ever encountered," said Buffy to herself, "I need to ask Giles about this origami… Soul Reaper…. business. Don't tell me it's another big bad that's come to town."

"I'm not a big bad," said Ichigo as he turned around to face Buffy, who was looking right through him literally. "I know you can't see or hear me" said Ichigo as he looked into her eyes, "I'm curious now, what are you Buffy? What's a Slayer? Umm… maybe Urahara-san will know. Anyway, I'll try and help you when I'm not battling hollows; they are my responsibility after all, and it looks like vampires are your responsibility. Good night Buffy."

Ichigo then leapt high up into the air and looked down towards the blonde girl again as she looked around her scratching her head. Just then, Ichigo heard another girl calling for Buffy.

"Buffy!" shouted Willow who was followed closely by Xander, "What happened?"

"Well," said Buffy as she looked at the red head confused, "I just met Dracula."

"No way!" said Xander, "really? Dracula? Please tell me he said 'Let me suck your blooood."

"Was he cool?" asked Willow excitedly, "oh he must have been cool. Wait, did he become like a bat or anything like in the movies?"

"Yea," said Buffy as she looked around her surroundings.

"Umm… Buff?" said Xander, "You ok?"

"No," said Buffy.

"What's up?" asked Willow.

"Suddenly Dracula started talking to someone who wasn't there" said Buffy.

"Huh?" said Xander, "maybe he's a nutty vampire who thinks he's Dracula?"

"I don't think so," said Buffy, "I mean he did do that changing into a bat routine."

Suddenly Willow felt a powerful presence close to her.

"Do you guys feel that?" asked Willow as she looked around.

"Feel what?" asked Buffy and Xander.

"It's weird," said Willow, "feels very chilly."

"I had that same feeling too," said Buffy.

"It's coming from…," Willow stopped talking as she slowly looked up and gasped as she stepped back.

"Will?" said Buffy as she walked towards her best friend.

"Willow?" asked Xander.

"You don't see him?" muttered Willow as she pointed to the sky.

"See who?" said Buffy and Xander.

"I can see someone in a black robe standing right there," said Willow amazed.

Ichigo was surprised when the red headed girl looked up and pointed at him.

_'This is interesting,'_ thought Ichigo to himself as he quickly flash stepped away from the scene, '_That girl Buffy called Willow seems to have spiritual powers. I even felt a slight spiritual pressure coming from her. Nothing like Rukia's or Byakuya's spiritual pressure; or mine for that matter, but it's still there.'_

Suddenly, Ichigo heard the scream of a hollow and so he changed direction mid-air and went to battle the white masked terror.

"I think I'm gonna like this town," said Ichigo to himself.

Meanwhile in the graveyard, Willow was looking at the now empty space in amazement.

"He disappeared," said Willow as she looked at the sky.

"Can you describe him?" asked Buffy.

"I just caught a glimpse before he was gone," said Willow, "I just saw the black robes."

"Dracula said that he was an origami or something?" said Buffy.

"Origami?" said Willow and Xander.

"I know right?" said Buffy, "he called it a Soul Reaper."

"Maybe we should talk to Giles about this," said Willow, "Soul Reaper; just the name sounds like a big bad."

"Yeah," replied Buffy, "we can go tomorrow afternoon. I gotta head home and help the new student from Japan get settled into the dorms."

"Oh yeah," said Willow, "your house guest for the night."

"Does he know karate and stuff?" asked Xander excitedly.

"Xander" said Buffy and Willow together.

"What?" said Xander.

As they were walking away, Willow heard a loud, unearthly scream coming from the distance.

"Do you guys hear that?" asked Willow as she turned around and looked out to the distance.

"Hear what?" asked Buffy and Xander as they looked at each other, and then back at Willow.

"There," said Willow as she heard the same scream again which was suddenly cut off in mid scream, "it's gone now."

"Will," said Xander, "let's get you home huh?"

"Yea Willow," said Buffy, "I think all of us need some sleep."

TBC


	4. Deathberry meets the Witches

**The Summers' Residence, 05:00am**

Ichigo was heading back to the Summers house after a late night of fighting and defeating four other hollows. As he flash stepped back to the house, he kept on think about Buffy and what Dracula referred to her as.

"You seem strong Buffy" said Ichigo to himself, "I'm very curious about you now. What makes you the Slayer? Hell what is a Slayer anyway? I should remind myself to ask Urahara-san about this"

He was also thinking about the red headed girl who seemed to have pointed at him at the graveyard, 'I_ hope she didn't see my face, at least not until I find out what's going on here_'

As he got closer to the house, he noticed Kon was on the rooftop waving at him.

"Ichigo" whispered Kon

"Yo" said Ichigo as he landed softly on the rooftop, "has Buffy come back yet?"

"Yeah" replied Kon, "She came back like four hours ago"

"I see" said Ichigo

"Listen, I went out to the hallway after you left" admitted Kon

"You did what?" whispered Ichigo angrily

"I'm sorry" said Kon, "but you should thank me for finding out some information about the girl"

"I know about Buffy" said Ichigo

"What about Buffy?" said Kon

"Wait a second" said Ichigo, "Who are you talking about?"

"The younger one" said Kon smirking as he quickly changed the subject, "What about Buffy do you know? You know what she likes to wear?"

"What?" said Ichigo, "No! You're an idiot….. Now, tell me about the younger sister"

"I went down the stairs just to take a peek at what they were doing, the mother and the sister I mean" whispered Kon, "don't worry they didn't see me"

"Continue" said Ichigo who had his arms folded on his chest

"The sister had a strange greenish aura around her" said Kon, "it looked like some sort of energy that's been compressed and trying to get out. Kinda like its leaking out of her but her body is reabsorbing it back into her"

"There's something strange about this family" said Ichigo

"What do you mean?" asked Kon

"Have you ever heard of a Slayer?" asked Ichigo

"A Slayer?" said Kon as he scratched his head, "no…. I don't think so. Why?"

"Never mind" said Ichigo as he slapped the back of his physical body and grabbed the circular pill that came out. He then slipped back into his body and climbed back through the window into his/Dawn's room before he lay down on the bed as he thought to himself about the events on his first day in Sunnydale.

**Summers Residence, next morning, 08:00am**

Joyce had walked up the stairs and stopped outside Dawn's room where Ichigo was fast asleep.

_'I hope I'm not being too rude'_ thought Joyce to herself

"Good morning Ichigo" said Joyce as she knocked on the door

Joyce tried not to laugh as she heard Ichigo fall out of bed and then hit something on the way to open the door.

"Sorry Joyce" said Ichigo, "I'm afraid I slept late because of the jet lag"

"That's perfectly understandable Ichigo" said Joyce, "but you should freshen up and come have breakfast"

"Oh" said Ichigo, "you didn't have to go to all that trouble, I could have just made something myself"

"It's no problem at all" said Joyce with a smile, "I'm sure your mom cooks breakfast for you as well at home"

"Uh…. No" said Ichigo as his face reflected the loss he felt the day his mother died after being killed by a hollow

Noticing the look on his face, Joyce knew that she hit a nerve, "I'm sorry if I brought some memories I shouldn't have" she said

"No" said Ichigo as he smiled at Joyce, "I'll be right out and freshen up"

"Alright Ichigo" said Joyce as she turned and went down the stairs and turned to the kitchen where Buffy and Dawn were already having their breakfast

"Hey mom" said Dawn, "Is Ichigo awake?"

"Yea" said Joyce

"What's wrong?" asked Buffy as she noticed a weird look on her mother's face

"It's nothing" said Joyce

"Mooom" said Buffy as she raised an eyebrow and stared at her mother

"I think I may have said the wrong thing to Ichigo" whispered Joyce

"What do you mean?" asked Dawn

"I mentioned his mother" whispered Joyce, "and he suddenly had this faraway look in his eyes"

"You think something happened?" asked Buffy

"I don't know" replied Joyce in a whisper

"We could just ask him" said Dawn

"As me what?" asked Ichigo as he appeared right behind them

"Oh nothing" said Joyce as she handed him a plate of pancake

"Actually we were wondering what your plans were for today" said Dawn

"Well, I've been thinking I need to get my room, buy some things for the place, register for classes and then go around town" said Ichigo as he took a bite of a pancake, "this is very good Joyce, better than what my sister makes"

"Your sister?" asked Dawn

"Yea" said Ichigo, "Yuzu's the chef of the family, she always has something ready after we get back from work or school"

"That's pretty neat" said Buffy as she stared at Dawn, "You have a sister that cooks. Think you can introduce her to Dawn?"

"Hey" said Dawn as she huffed at her sister

"That's enough" said Joyce as she stared at both her daughters, "Dawn, get ready for school. Xander should be picking you up very soon. Buffy, you too. You should help Ichigo find his way around the campus"

"It's alright Joyce" said Ichigo as he smiled at the blonde woman, "I'll be fine on my own, anyway I'm sure that Buffy has her own plans"

"Actually mom, I'm supposed to be meeting Riley later" said Buffy, "we're supposed to be discussing something that happened at work"

"Oh" said Joyce as she figured out what Buffy was trying to say. She knew that in front of strangers and guests, that the word 'work' meant Buffy's slayer duties.

"I'm guessing this Riley is a co-worker of yours?" asked Ichigo as he smiled on the inside.

'_I've done the same tricks as you'_ thought Ichigo to himself, _'before Tatsuki and the others found out about me being a Shinigami'_

"Yeah" said Buffy, "he works part time at my job"

"Yeah" said Dawn as she came down the stairs all dressed up for school, "Riley's also Buffy's smoochy pal"

Dawn puckered her lips at Buffy as Ichigo tried hard not to laugh at the sight of Buffy's face turning beet red.

"Dawn" shouted Buffy as her younger sister continued to make faces at Buffy

Just then, there was the sound of a car honking, "alright Dawn, don't torture your sister anymore. Xander's here so go to school"

"Alright" said Dawn before turning to Ichigo, "You know if Buffy's too busy to show you around, I think I'll be able to sacrifice some of my free time"

"Dawn!" shouted Buffy and Joyce, "stop making the poor boy uncomfortable"

"Ok ok" said Dawn as she got her backpack and ran to Xander's car, "see you later Ichigo"

"See ya" said Ichigo as he waved at the young girl

"I'm sorry" said Joyce as she took the empty plate from Ichigo, "I'm afraid my youngest troublemaker has a slight crush on you"

"It'll pass" laughed Ichigo as he thought about Karin and Hitsugaya, "Karin, my younger sister, has a slight crush on a co-worker of mine and he's much, much older"

"I guess it's that age huh" said Joyce

"Yep" said Ichigo

"So are you ready to go?" asked Joyce, "I'll drop the both of you on campus before I have to get to work"

"Where do you work?" asked Ichigo

"I own an art gallery here" said Joyce just as Buffy came back down from her room in a change of clothes.

Ichigo noticed that while this morning Buffy was wearing a tank top at breakfast, she changed her outfit to a shirt along with a scarf that covered her neck.

'_That's not right'_ thought Ichigo to himself as he felt a familiar reiatsu coming from Buffy.

"Ichigo" said Buffy, "How about you get your bags and I'll help you put them into mom's car"

"Yeah sure" said Ichigo as he walked past Buffy to go up the stairs

He turned around almost immediately and walked up to Buffy, "is everything alright?" he asked

"Yea" said Buffy as she tried to fix up her scarf, "just haven't been feeling well"

"Oh" said Ichigo, "just thought you seemed a bit off I guess, just a weird feeling I get sometimes"

"I'm doing fine" said Buffy smiling

"Anyway, I should get my stuff down to Joyce's car" nodded Ichigo as he walked up to get his bags

"Need help?" said Buffy after him

"Nah" replied Ichigo, "I got it"

**U.C. Sunnydale, Ichigo's Room, 03:00pm**

After hours of standing in line at the housing office, filling out paper work, registering for classes and other administrative tasks, Ichigo had finally arrived in his room at the dorms.

'_Thankfully I asked for a single room'_ thought Ichigo to himself, _'would definitely help with my Shinigami duties'_

Ichigo broke out of his own thoughts when he heard someone knocking on his door.

"Hello" he said as he opened the door to the red headed girl from the grave yard last night and another girl who was behind her

"Hi" said the red head, "I'm Willow"

"Hi" said the other girl nervously, "I'm Tara"

"Hello" said Ichigo as he shook their hands, "I'm Ichigo"

Ichigo noticed that Tara was looking at him strangely after she shook his hand

'_Looks like you have some reiatsu as well as Willow'_ thought Ichigo to himself_, 'I guess that would mean you can see me in my Shinigami form.'_

"We know" said Willow

"Huh?" replied Ichigo confused as he looked at Willow

"I mean Buffy told us that you were coming" said Willow as she handed him a plate of cookies, "so we thought that we'd give you a nice welcome"

"Thank you" said Ichigo as he bowed to the two young women

"Listen, we're going out to a club called the Bronze later on" said Willow, "would you like to join us?"

"Sure" said Ichigo as he glanced at Tara who, herself, was trying to steal glances at Ichigo

"Cool" said Willow, "I guess we'll see you there tonight"

Alright" said Ichigo as he put the cookies on a table and walked out of his room, "In the meantime, I should head out and get some supplies"

"Whatever you do, don't get anything from the shops on campus" said Willow, "they mark up the prices by almost three hundred percent"

Ichigo couldn't help but laugh

"Sure" he said, "Thank you for the tip"

"Alright" said Willow as she held Tara's hand, "I guess we'll leave you to it then"

"See you later" said Ichigo

"Willow" said Tara, "you should go first; I'd like to ask Ichigo about Japan. I mean I've always wanted to go there"

"Well" said Ichigo as he laughed and scratched his head, "It would be nice to have some company since I really don't know where the shops here are"

"Ok then" said Willow. She then before turned to Tara and whispered to her, "I'll be at Giles' place, I need to ask him about that thing Xander and I saw last night as well as that other thing in the sky I told you about"

"Alright" said Tara smiling at Willow, "I'll meet you there then"

Tara watched as Willow walked away before turning to look at Ichigo

"Tara?" asked Ichigo as she continued to look him with a mixture of emotions

"I'm sorry" said Tara nervously as they walked towards the elevators, "I don't mean to freak you out or anything but I was wondering if you could answer a question for me"

"Ummm….. ok?" said Ichigo as he scratched his head wondering what was going on

"Are you human?" asked Tara quietly

"Huh?" said Ichigo, "What do you mean?"

"Well" said Tara, "I can see a person's aura and yours just doesn't seem right"

"I really don't know what you're talking about" said Ichigo

'_She sees auras?' _thought Ichigo to himself, _"this really is an interesting city"_

"Are you a demon?" asked Tara softly as they walked out of the dorm

"No" said Ichigo as he laughed, "I'm just a normal human boy"

"Maybe you've been cursed?" said Tara as she tried to keep up the pace with the fast moving Ichigo

"I'd have known if I was cursed" Ichigo as he stopped walked and smiled at Tara

"Not always" said Tara, "look Willow and I practice Wicca, so we can help to dispel a curse. I mean if that's what you want"

"Don't worry Tara" said Ichigo, "trust me, I'm not cursed"

"Maybe you're sick?" asked Tara

"I'm feeling as healthy as a horse" replied Ichigo as he nodded his head sideways, "so, shall we go shopping?"

"Yes" said Tara before she stopped again, "I'm sorry"

"For?" asked Ichigo

"I didn't mean to invade your privacy like that" she replied nervously

"Nah" said Ichigo, "Don't worry about it, it's nice that you think about the well being of a complete stranger"

'_Do I tell her about me being a Shinigami?' _thought Ichigo to himself, _'can she and her friends be trusted?"_


	5. Tara and the Hollow

**Giles' Apartment, 5:00pm**

"So Giles" said Buffy as she had this far away look in her eyes as she recalled how Dracula had appeared in her room.

"Buffy?" asked Giles

"Buff?" said Xander, "You thinking about the dark master?"

Everyone then turned and looked questioningly at Xander, "you know….. bater"

"You alright Xander?" asked Willow

"Yeah" replied Xander, "just wondering how we can stop the lord of darkness"

"Seriously?" asked Willow, "you alright?"

"Willow" said Buffy, "why don't you to talk to Giles about what I told you about last night, I need to go outside for awhile"

Buffy was feeling lost, as if there was something missing from her life.

'_What's wrong with me' _She thought to herself, '_it's like I'm craving Dracula, that I should go to him and stay with him.. no….it can't be that I'm under his thrall… there's no way…."_

"Buffy" said Riley as he approached her and started to talk about what was going on

Meanwhile, inside the apartment, Willow had finished talking to Giles about what Buffy had told her last night about Dracula and the mysterious being he seemed to be talking to.

"Buffy said Dracula called this person an origami?" said Giles, "That doesn't make any sense"

"Japanese paper folding?" said Xander confused as he spotted another spider on the table, which he promptly used his hand to grab and then put it into his mouth when he was unnoticed by the rest of the Scoobies, "doesn't sound like an effective name for a big bad"

"No" said Willow, "she said that Dracula called it a Soul Reaper"

"OK" said Xander as he pointed to Willow, "now that's a name of a big bad"

"Soul Reaper?" said Giles, "you mean Grim Reaper"

"Nope" said Willow, "Buffy definitely said Soul Reaper"

"That's odd" said Giles as he got up and walked to a book case, "the council has heard of them before, they're known as Shinigami, which is Japanese for Death Gods. But they're only supposed to be a myth, they don't exist"

"You sure?" said Willow, "I mean I felt something when I was at the graveyard yesterday with Buffy and then when I looked up in the sky, I saw someone just standing in the air in black robes, then whoever it was simply vanished"

"Vanished?" said Giles as he looked up from the book he was looking at

"Yeah, just vanished" repeated Willow as she snapped her fingers, "poof, just like that"

"Poof?" said Giles as he took his glasses into his hands

"So" said Xander as he tried to act normal without trying referring to Dracula who had put the poor boy under his thrall the previous night after the graveyard incident.

"I guess Dracula won't be much of a problem, this Soul Reaper fella seems more dangerous than the da…. I mean Dracula" said Xander

"I think Dracula poses a much bigger danger for now, for Buffy at least" said Giles, "I'll need to study my books and find out more about this Shinigami"

Giles then turned to Anya, "Anya? You're being awfully quiet"

"Huh?" said Anya as she jerked her face upwards towards Giles

"I said you're being awfully quiet" said Giles

"Yea" said Willow, "I mean you were extremely talkative about how you knew Dracula"

"Are you sure he said Soul Reaper?" asked Anya as she looked at Willow

"That's what Buffy said Dracula called it" replied Willow

"What do you know?" asked Giles as he sat on the coffee table in front of Anya

"They're death" said Anya as her face turned white

"D'uh" said Willow, "I mean their name translate to Death Gods"

"No I mean, I heard stories from other demons that Soul Reapers drag souls away to hell. Even the ones who didn't do anything are sent to hell by them" said Anya

"That really doesn't make any sense" said Giles as he looked at Willow

"I just want them to stay away from me" said Anya

"Have you ever seen one before?" asked Giles

"I know other Vengeance Demons that have" said Anya, "they usually come out of thin air, wearing these black and sometimes white robes and then the next thing you know; you're gone and being sent to hell"

Giles, not having seen Anya like this, told her "It's alright; we won't let anyone harm you"

"Yeah Ahn" said Xander

"Listen guys" said Riley who had just returned to the room, "we have a problem, I think Buffy's in Dracula's thrall plus she's been bitten"

"What?" said Giles as he got up and walked towards the Slayer

Giles moved the scarf away slightly as he saw the two puncture wounds on her neck.

"Buffy" said Giles, "why didn't you tell us?"

"I don't know" said Buffy quietly

"Alright" said Giles, "let's leave this whole Soul Reaper thing for later, our first concern needs to be Buffy's well being"

"Soul Reaper?" asked Riley

"Long Story, much of which we're not even sure of" said Giles

"Anyway, we need to keep Buffy away from Dracula somehow" said Willow

"She can stay with me and Anya" said Xander excitedly

"Sure" said Buffy

"Alright then" said Riley, "the rest of us can go check out the abandoned posh digs that Willow was talking about. Anyone of them could be Dracula's hideout"

"I'll go meet up with Tara and Dawn" said Willow, "they're supposed to have finished helping the new international student with his shopping. They told me he's treating them to some ice cream at the park"

"Oh" said Giles, "Buffy was telling me about him, something about a program from U. 's international student center right? Something about the Summers family playing host to an international student from Japan?"

"Yeah, seems like a nice guy" said Willow, "anyway, good luck in finding that creep; make him pay for the bites on Buffy's neck"

"Will do" said Riley

**Sunnydale Park, North side, 6:00pm**

"So Ichigo" said Dawn as she dived into her ice cream, "do you have a girl friend in Japan?"

"Dawn!" said Tara as she looked at the young girl in surprise

Tara then looked at Ichigo whose face now resembled a red beet.

"Umm…. Uh… what?" said Ichigo confused

"You know what a girlfriend is right?" said Dawn

"Yes I know what a girlfriend is" said Ichigo as he looked at Dawn wondering what her angle was

"Or do you prefer boys?" said Dawn with a grin

"Ummmmm…. Uh… What?" said Ichigo again

"No" said Ichigo as she looked at Tara, "not that there's anything wrong with it, but no"

"Do you know that most long distance relationships don't work out?" said Dawn as she finished her ice cream cup and leaned forward on both her hands

"So do ya?" asked Dawn

"Do I what?" asked Ichigo who was getting even more confused

'_Help me!_' thought Ichigo to himself, '_Please let Rukia or Renji, hell let even Byakuya come to Sunnydale with a mission…. Any mission"_

"Know… about the long distance _stuff_?" asked Dawn

"How would you like to have another ice cream cup?" asked Ichigo as he tried to change the topic of conversation while he reached into his pocket and grabbed a five dollar note

"No" said Tara as she grabbed Ichigo's arm and stared at Dawn, "That's exactly what she wants"

"Oh really?" said Ichigo as he put the note back in his pocket and began to realize what was going on

"Yes" said Tara as she smiled at Dawn, "she's bugging you so that she gets more free ice cream, but it would spoil her dinner"

"Ah" said Ichigo as he grinned at Dawn, "so that's it huh?"

"Come on Tara" said Dawn, "just one more, I swear"

"Oh alright" said Tara as she handed the girl a five dollar note, "get something for Willow too, I see her coming"

"Thanks for telling me about your home town and your family" said Tara after Dawn left, "I'd like to meet your sisters someday"

"Huh? Oh, No problem" said Ichigo with a smile, "You should visit someday"

"Hey guys" said Willow as she saw Ichigo stand up

"Hello Willow" said Ichigo as Willow took a seat before he could sit back down

"So where's the little rascal?" asked Willow

"She tried to cheat Ichigo out of money for ice cream" said Tara

"Oh, that old trick" said Willow

"Apparently, I'm new at being tricked" said Ichigo

"So how was shopping Ichigo?" asked Willow

"It was good" said Ichigo, "Tara showed me all where all the shops were, then we met up with Dawn after she was done with school"

"Are you guys done with…. You know…. That thing?" asked Tara nervously as she looked at Willow

"Yea" said Willow, "Buffy went….. ah…. Shopping… for that thing… with Riley"

'_You guys are the worst liars ever" _thought Ichigo to himself

"Buffy's doing what with Riley now?" said Dawn as she sat down and handed Willow a strawberry flavoured ice cream

"Shopping Dawnie" said Willow, "yeah… just some shopping for the holidays"

"What holidays?" asked Dawn

"You know….." said Tara

"Oh, you mean she's patrolling tonight?" said Dawn as she kept on eating her ice cream

"Patrolling?" asked Ichigo

"Ummm…. Yeah" said Willow, "Buffy's part of the neighbourhood watch, its her turn to patrol tonight"

"Oh?" asked Ichigo

"Yea" said Willow, "It's a thing"

"It's ok" said Ichigo, "in Japan I did some security patrolling as well, I can come help"

"Yes" said Dawn as she looked up smiling

"No" replied Tara and Willow together

"Huh?" said Ichigo

"I mean" said Tara, "Buffy knows the rules and regulations for the neighbourhood watch"

"Yeah" said Willow, "and one of the rules is that no one who doesn't live in the same neighbourhood can participate in patrolling"

"Ah" said Ichigo

"There's a rule?" asked Dawn

"Yes" said Tara and Willow together

"What do I know?" said Dawn as she shrugged her shoulders

"Ichigo" said Tara, "Its getting dark, and I think it's about time we head back home. I need to get Dawn home before heading back to the dorms myself"

"That's a long way to go" said Ichigo

"Mrs. Summers is working late tonight and we're not sure when Buffy will be done shopping so I'll be staying with Dawn until she gets back" said Tara

"I can walk with you back to the dorms" said Willow as she looked at Ichigo

"Don't people like to stay out late here?" asked Ichigo although he kind of guessed the answer

"Usually not till late night or the early mornings" said Willow, "The truth is that sometimes there are gangs who get high on a drug called PCP and cause trouble here"

'_That's new, in Karakura Town its gas explosions' _thought Ichigo to himself

"Alright then" said Ichigo as he got up, "see you later Tara, Dawn"

"Bye Ichigo" said the two girls as they walked off in one direction while Willow and Ichigo walked in the other direction

**U.C. Sunnydale Dorms, 7:00pm**

"Wow" said Ichigo, "it gets dark here early doesn't it?"

"Yea" said Willow as the both of them walked up the stairs and entered the dorms

"Well Willow" said Ichigo, "Thank you for a nice day, it was fun to go around shopping for stuff around Sunnydale with some company"

"Oh don't be insulted by Buffy not being able to take you" said Willow

"I understand she's busy" said Ichigo with a smile as he reached Willow's door, "Well have a good night Willow"

"Night Ichigo" said Willow as she went into her room and closed the door.

Ichigo then walked a few doors down to his room and entered before closing the door.

'_Ok' _thought Ichigo to himself,_ 'I need to call Urahara first'_

So Ichigo picked up his phone and dialled the number for the Urahara Shop.

"Ah Kurosaki san" said Urahara as he picked up the phone in the shop, "how's things in Sunnydale? Met any vampires yet?"

"Wait" said Ichigo surprised, "You knew there were vampires here?"

"I suspected" said Urahara, "according to my research in the Soul Society archives, that city has been built upon a mystical convergence known as the Hellmouth"

"Hellmouth?" asked Ichigo

"Yes" said Urahara, "it attracts all manner of demons, vampires and other monsters. Even hollows, so be very careful"

"Ok" said Ichigo, "apparently even Dracula made his way here"

"You don't say?" said Urahara as he sat up from his own bed in his shop, "he rarely appears unless he seeks publicity"

"Wait" said Ichigo surprised, "You know him?"

"Know him?" said Urahara, "he came to Karakura Town once and stole some candy from my shop, just because he thinks he's some sort of celebrity. He's a cheapskate who lives in other people's fancy homes"

"OK" said Ichigo smiling, "hey, what do you know about someone called the Slayer"

"What did you say?" asked Urahara quietly

"The Slayer" said Ichigo, "I just met her yesterday"

"I can't believe they went through with it" said Urahara to himself

"Huh?" said Ichigo, "what do you mean?"

"Thousands of years ago, a group feeling that it was their duty to protect the world of the living wanted to create living weapons. Fearing that this group would upset the flow of souls between the world of the living and Soul Society, they were warned by Soul Society that it was the duty of the Shinigami to protect the world of the living" said Urahara, "but if they chose to create a weapon, they could only create one at any one time so that the balance of souls could be controlled. They were warned that if the balance was disrupted because of their interference, the Soul Society would take punitive action"

"I see" said Ichigo

"It was hoped that this group wouldn't create their weapon, what they referred to as a Slayer" said Urahara, "from what you've told me, it looks like they did. But then again, unlike the Quincy, it looks like they haven't affected the balance of souls between the Soul Society and the living world. So for now, at least, this Slayer will be staying under Soul Society's radar"

"Do killing vampires and demons count?" asked Ichigo

"Fortunately no" said Urahara, "they enter a smaller portal that leads straight to hell. Like I said, this Slayer that the group created hasn't changed the flow of souls, so I wouldn't be worried about Soul Society being mad about this. She has her job of getting rid of the vampires and demons and I'm betting you'll soon have your hands full in trying to beat Hollows"

"Well" said Ichigo, "She couldn't see me so I'm betting that she couldn't see hollows either"

"That's good" said Urahara

"Ok" said Ichigo

"Anyway" said Urahara, "met any cute chicks there"

"Oh, shut up" said Ichigo when he heard a loud scream of rage from outside in the city

"Hey Urahara san" said Ichigo, "I gotta go"

"I understand" said Urahara nodding his head in understanding, "you have a cute girl in your bed"

"No you idiot pervert" said Ichigo, "Hollow"

"Oh" said Urahara as he smiled behind his paper fan, "You should go do your job then. You should call Inoue San soon. I hear some vultures are circling near your lady love"

"I'll talk to you later" said Ichigo as he turned off the phone as he opened his window

Ichigo stuck his head out the window and closed his eyes to sense where the Hollow was active. He opened his eyes in shock when he heard the loud scream again, and it was coming from the direction of Buffy's house. He then looked to the side when he sensed someone looking at him only to find Willow looking straight at him in surprise.

"You can hear that?" Willow shouted

"Hear what?" shouted Ichigo

'_Damn it' _thought Ichigo to himself

But he didn't have any choice, the Hollow seemed to be close to Buffy's home and he had to get there. Even if Willow or anyone else saw him.

'_Urahara san is right" _said Ichigo,_ "Hollows are my duty, I have my powers to protect people and that's exactly what I'm going to do"_

Ichigo went back into his room and grabbed his substitute badge and pressed it against his body. He felt himself leave his mortal body and his shinigami self flash stepped out of the window and stood high up in the air above. Just as he flashed stepped out the window, he noticed that Willow had run out of the dorms and was heading towards the Summers house.

"Oh no" said Ichigo to himself as he quickly flash stepped all the way to Buffy's house

**The Summers Residence, 5 minutes ago**

"Hi Mrs. Summers" said Tara as she opened the door to Buffy's home, "You came home early"

"Hi Tara" said Joyce smiling as she came down the stairs, "Yeah, I had to close up early, I had an intense migraine. So I decided to come home and rest. Anyway, I made some dinner, care to join us?"

"Yeah come on Tara" begged Dawn

"Thanks Mrs. Summers" said Tara as she smiled, "but I have to get going, it's getting quite late and I have to get back to the dorms"

"You can always stay here tonight" said Joyce

"Thank you for the offer but I don't want to trouble you" said Tara as she opened the door, "thanks though"

"Walk safe Tara" said Joyce as she closed the door after Tara left

As she was walking down the street, she could feel a presence close by her. She stopped to look around but couldn't see anything so she started walking again, much quicker this time.

'_Just be calm' _Tara kept on thinking to herself as she walked past the various houses of the neighbourhood.

"A soul" said a voice from behind Tara

Tara turned around and found nothing there. Then she sensed something from above her and she looked up only to be shocked a white masked creature that looked like a lean muscular pig was falling towards her. She quickly ran just as it landed in the same space she used to occupy.

Tara turned around to face the creature just as it licked the bottom part of its mask while looking at her and stepping forward, "I smell a delicious soul"

"Wha… what… a…. are…. Y…. you?" said Tara as she stepped back

"Hungry" said the Hollow as it lunged towards Tara but she quickly jumped to one side as she skinned her knees on the street.

Tara thought of some defensive spells she could use but she couldn't concentrate.

"Hungry" said the Hollow as it circled around and walked back towards Tara

In a panic, Tara said the only defensive spell she could think of at that one moment, "Sensus, confundomtor, era, ah, pleator, obscurator"

Suddenly the Hollow found itself covered in white smoke that obstructed its vision.

Seeing that she had a chance to get away, Tara ran as fast as she could but she couldn't make it far as the Hollow caught up to her and, after catching her foot, threw her onto the grass.

"I don't need to see" said the Hollow in a menacing voice as it hovered over her, "I can smell you"

"Incindre" shouted Tara in a panic as a burst of flame shot up from underneath the Hollow as it jumped back and screamed.

Tara closed her ears as she doubled over in pain

'_So loud' _thought Tara to herself as she opened her eyes and saw the creature scream loudly into the air before it stopped and stared at her.

"You…." Said the Hollow as it stared at her before it lunged at her

"Incindre" shouted Tara again but the flame missed the Hollow as it jumped higher and higher into the air before heading back down towards Tara.

Tara closed her eyes and tried to shield her body but in her extreme panic couldn't remember any of her other defensive spells, when suddenly she felt a rush of air just above her and a loud thud a few feet away from her.

"Hey Tara" smiled Ichigo as he held out his hand to help the girl stand up, "You alright?"

"Ich…. Ichi….Ichigo?" said Tara as she stared at the orange haired boy in front of her who was wearing a fancy black robe with a large sword strapped to his back.

"Hi" said Ichigo smiling as he waved at her, "sorry it took so long, usually I'm faster"

"Huh?" said Tara, "what are you….."

"Shinigami" said the Hollow as it interrupted Tara, "I smell the soul of a shinigami"

"Shinigami?" said Tara as she stood up and looked between Ichigo and the Hollow

"Yeah" said Ichigo laughing as he scratched his head nervously

Suddenly Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu before turning and slashing the Hollow as it lunged at him from behind.

"Tara" said Ichigo, "I suggest you run, I saw Willow heading this way so please run towards her. This thing is my responsibility"

"But…" said Tara as she looked into Ichigo's eyes and could see power. She then saw his aura which was steadier than before with a combination of black and red hues.

"Oh" said Ichigo, "all I ask that you don't tell anyone about this?"

"But…." said Tara

"Now run" said Ichigo

Tara then ran as fast as she could knowing that Ichigo had some kind of power to back up what he was talking about, she saw it in his eyes.

The hollow looked on as Tara ran but then turned and fixed his view on Ichigo and smiled

"I have always wanted to eat a Shinigami" said the Hollow as it lunged towards Ichigo

Ichigo stepped to the side as he jumped into the air and slashed Zangetsu down on the hollow. However, before he could make contact, the Hollow hit Ichigo with his arm which flung Ichigo onto the grass lawn of one of the houses.

Tara was running as fast she could but when she turned a corner she stopped.

'_What am I doing?' _thought Tara to herself_, 'I can't be such a coward especially if I want to help Willow and her friends. If I can't even help with this masked demon, then what good am I?'_

Tara then turned around and ran back towards where Ichigo was, she was going to at least try and help instead of running away.

Ichigo stood in front of the Hollow after he had cut off both its arms and was about to make the final slash through its mask when it rapidly regenerated its arms and knocked a surprised Ichigo onto the side. It then stepped on the Shinigami before picking up Ichigo and flinging him on to the road. Ichigo then put his hand to his face and gathered reiatsu as he pulled down his hand to reveal his Hollow mask. It was then he heard a gasping sound from somewhere behind him.

Ichigo looked behind him in surprise, only to see Tara standing there with her hands covering her mouth and her eyes wide open in surprise as she stared at him.

"Tara?" said Ichigo, "What are you….."

Ichigo was interrupted as the Hollow hit him hard from the side and flung him onto the lawn on the other side of the street. Panting, Ichigo looked up just as the Hollow lunged towards Tara again and he used the boost provided by his Hollow mask to make an instant flash step in front of Tara.

"Getsuga Tenshou" said Ichigo as he swung Zangetsu upwards and a crescent shaped arc of black and red reiatsu emerged from the tip. The reiatsu immediately cut through the hollow as it disintegrated just before reaching them, with the crescent shaped energy wave arcing up into the sky where it exploded in a brilliant red light.

Panting, Ichigo stabbed Zangetsu into the ground and leaned on it as he turned around to face Tara. He put his hand to the mask and took it off as it disintegrated.

"I think the Hellmouth supercharged that Hollow" said Ichigo as he smiled at Tara

"What….. how… what?" asked Tara still in surprise

"Are you alright?" asked Ichigo with concern, "were you hurt?"

"No…. but…" said Tara

"Thank you for your concern Tara" said Ichigo smiling as he stood up and put Zangetsu onto his back, "I appreciate you coming back to help me"

"But…" said Tara

"Oh, Willow's close by" said Ichigo, "Which means that I have to go, I've got homework for tomorrow"

"Huh… but.. what?" said Tara

"Please don't tell Willow or anyone about me?" said Ichigo, "In return I promise I'll tell you everything tomorrow"

"But….. ok" said Tara finally as she looked at the grinning Ichigo

"Oh if anyone asks" said Ichigo, "there was a minor gas explosion, I know you guys deal with vampires and stuff, but masked creatures that appear out of nowhere and eat other ghosts and souls may be a bit harder to explain"

"Ok" said Tara as she nodded

"Maybe lunch tomorrow?" said Ichigo, "I'll explain to you then?"

"ok" said Tara still in shock

"Alright then" said Ichigo as he started to walk away

"Thank you" said Tara

"Nah" said Ichigo, "Just doing my duty"

Tara looked on as Ichigo walked away before he seeming vanished. She then turned about and looked at the destruction all around her before she heard Willow's voice as she ran to her.

"Tara" said Willow as she looked around her, "what happened here? I heard a scream all the way from the dorms and ran here as fast as I could. Are you ok? Oh your knee…. You're hurt"

"I'm ok" said Tara as she looked at her still bleeding knee

"Let's get you back to Buffy's and patch you up" said Willow as she put Tara's arm over her shoulder, "her house is closer"

"Thanks" said Tara sheepishly

"What happened?" asked Willow as she looked around, "I heard a loud scream and I ran here"

"I didn't hear a scream" lied Tara, " all I remember was that there was a minor gas explosion"

"Oh" said Willow as she helped Tara to Buffy's house

"Guess what" said Willow, "I just heard from Xander, looks like the gang took care of Dracula"

"That's good" replied Tara

"Hey" said Willow, "You sure you're ok? If you want, I can use magic to heal you"

"No" said Tara, "I mean its fine, it's just a scratch. I'm sure Mrs. Summers has some anti-septic cream in her home"

"If you're sure" said Willow

Tara silently thanked Ichigo again, she was looking forward to his explanation about what happened tonight and, although she hated it, she would keep his secret from everyone.


	6. Deathberry and the Blonde Wicca

**U.C. Sunnydale Dorms, 7:00am**

"Ohhhhh" said Ichigo as he awoke in bed. After finishing of the hollow that had attacked Tara, he then came back to his room to finish up a homework assignment for psychology. After that was done, he then left for patrol again and managed to finish off another two hollows with relative ease that were chasing the ghost of a girl who had died after a vampire had killed her.

"Why was it difficult to beat the one that was going after Tara?" asked Ichigo to himself as he lay on the bed, "I even had to use my hollow mask to beat that thing"

Ichigo then slowly got up from bed and checked the laptop he bought the previous day for any emails from home.

"Woah" said Ichigo to himself as he smiled to himself, "Lots and lots of messages from Urahara-san, Dad, Yuzu, Karin and Inoue"

After answering all the messages, Ichigo walked into the shower to begin his day.

"Hey Ichigo" said Kon in his familiar façade as a plush lion while Ichigo got dressed for class, "are you really going to tell that girl the truth about... You know?"

"Yes, she already saw me so there's not really much of a choice" said Ichigo.

"Are you going to tell her about me?" asked Kon

"Maybe" said Ichigo as he put on his socks, "it would be nice to have an ally here"

"What about Buffy and her sister?" asked Kon

"I still don't know much about them" said Ichigo, "Maybe I could use the chat with Tara to find out more about them, or..."

Ichigo trailed off his voice as he received a phone call.

"Hello" said Ichigo as he activated the connection on his mobile phone.

"Good morning, Ichigo" said Joyce's cheerful voice on the other line.

"Good morning Joyce" said Ichigo as he reached for his bag.

"How was your second day in Sunnydale?" asked Joyce.

"It was great" said Ichigo, "I met up with Dawn and two of Buffy's friends for some ice cream"

"Yes" said Joyce, "Dawn told me what she tried to do, I'm so sorry"

"Please, don't be" said Ichigo with a smile.

"How would you like to come by for dinner tonight?" asked Joyce, "You know, for a nice home cooked meal. You can even get to meet Buffy's other friends"

"That sounds great" said Ichigo, "Thank you very much"

"No problem" said Joyce, "remember if you ever get bored at the dorms, you can always stay in the house with us"

"Thank you for the offer" said Ichigo, "but I think that would be too much of an imposition on your kindness"

"Well if you ever change your mind" said Joyce, "and just so you know, it's never an imposition"

"Thank you" said Ichigo

"See you tonight then" said Joyce as she disconnected the call with Ichigo

"Can I come too?" asked Kon excitedly

"You just want to go and see Buffy you pervert" said Ichigo

"Come on" said Kon as he outlined a hourglass figure using his paws "she's so... You know"

"Whatever" said Ichigo as he closed the door and walked towards the elevators when he passed Willow's room and heard Tara inside as well.

_'Ah to be in love'_ thought Ichigo as he smiled to himself.

Just as he pressed the button for the elevator, he heard Willow's door open and the two girls walk out.

"Good morning Ichigo" said Willow with a smile, "ready for a brand new day of classes"

"Good morning Willow... Tara" said Ichigo as he glanced at Tara who was trying to avoid looking at Ichigo.

"Yes, I'm kind of excited to go for my first class of the semester" said Ichigo as the doors to the elevator opened and the three of them walked in.

"If you're done by lunch" said Willow, "maybe we can meet up at the cafeteria?"

"Yea sure" said Ichigo,

"Alright" said Willow with a smile as the three of them got off and went their own separate ways.

"Ichigo" said Tara as she lightly grabbed his arm as Willow was the first to walk away, "Cou…could we still talk about that thing that happened last night?"

"Sure" said Ichigo, "I have to warn you though, that it could be a very long story"

"I….I don't have anything to do after lunch" said Tara as she turned and ran towards Willow

"Same here" replied Ichigo before he stepped back and walked out the door to the building his class was going to be in.

As he was heading out, he felt a great spiritual pressure that seemed to wash over him from out of nowhere before it simply vanished. Standing at the entrance, he scanned the people walking along the walk ways but couldn't sense anyone with that kind of spiritual pressure.

Taking out his cell phone, he immediately dialled the Urahara Shop in Japan.

"Hi Kurosaki san" said the hat and sandal wearing Shinigami

"Yo" said Ichigo as he walked towards his class

"Have any problems with the hollow from last night?" he asked

"Well" said Ichigo, "I had some trouble in fighting the thing off, I mean I even had to use my hollow mask just to beat it"

"Really?" said Urahara

"Any ideas?" asked Ichigo

"Maybe the Hellmouth could be adversely affecting you?" said Urahara

"I dispatch two other hollows later that night without any problems" said Ichigo as he scratched his head

""Ummmm…. That is strange" said Urahara, "did you do anything different between the first hollow and the other two hollows you defeated?"

"Well" said Ichigo, "I had to save one of the girls I met when I faced the first hollow"

"Really?" said Urahara grinning, "You dog!"

"Oh shut up!" said Ichigo, "now that I think about it, she said that she was able to see my aura and that she practised something called Wicca"

"Oh?" asked Urahara, "so she's what you may call a good witch"

"Oh" said Ichigo

"I can't be sure but maybe she siphoned off some of your reiatsu without you or her even knowing about it" said Urahara

"That can happen?" asked Ichigo

"Well, you took all of Rukia-san's powers when she stabbed you through your heart the first time remember? That's how you became a Shinigami" said Urahara, "but this, it's just an unproven theory. Like I said, chances are that she doesn't even know she's doing it"

"Anyway to confirm it?" asked Ichigo

"I'll need to do some research" said Urahara, "when you took Rukia-san's powers, you immediately became a Shinigami. Has she become one too?"

"Nope" said Ichigo

"Then I have to do some research on this" said Urahara

"Oh" said Ichigo, "Do you know if any of the captains are in Sunnydale?"

"Not that I'm aware off" said Urahara, "Why?"

"I just felt a massive reiatsu just as I left for my class" said Ichigo, "and then suddenly it simply disappeared"

"I see" said Urahara, "I suggest keeping a watch for whatever made that reiatsu. If it's as massive as you say, then something big may be coming. Do you need back up?"

"Nah" said Ichigo, "we don't even know what it is"

"Alright then" said Urahara, "I'll do my research on why your reiatsu weakened slightly and get back to you as soon as possible"

"Thanks" said Ichigo as he disconnected the call

**U.C. Sunnydale Cafeteria, Lunch time**

"Hi.. hi Ichigo" said Tara nervously as she sat down across from Ichigo

"Hi Tara" said Ichigo as he looked around, "where's Willow?"

"Oh, she had to help Buffy with some errands for that party tonight at her house" said Tara

"Party?" asked Ichigo, "Mrs. Summer's just said it's dinner"

"Well party and dinner are pretty much the same thing" said Tara as she looked nervously at Ichigo

"So" said Ichigo, "about me… what happened last night"

"Yeah" said Tara as she looked down at the table

"You know what" said Ichigo as he looked around, "There are too many people here, you feel like going for a walk?"

"Ah… ok" said Tara

So Tara and Ichigo grabbed their sandwiches and left the cafeteria and headed towards the central area of the university where they sat down under the shade of a tree.

"So" said Ichigo after a few moments, "I've been able to see the dead ever since I was young"

"Really?" asked Tara

"You don't see them?" asked Ichigo as he noticed a girl in a cheerleader uniform who had just walked through a wall of one of the buildings

"I can sometimes sense them" said Tara, "I just haven't been able to see them. It must be horrible"

"To see the ghosts?" asked Ichigo

"Yes" replied Tara

"Not really" said Ichigo as he laughed, "most of them are very nice, some are jerks"

"Was that thing that attacked me yesterday a ghost?" asked Tara

"It was a hollow" said Ichigo quietly as he took a bite of his sandwich

"A hollow?" asked Tara as she looked questioningly at Ichigo

"I guess we should start at the beginning" said Ichigo, "What do you know about Shinigami?"

"Shinigami?" asked Tara

"Soul Reapers" clarified Ichigo

"Willow was telling me about it last night, the gang think that it's a big bad that's come to Sunnydale" said Tara as she noticed Ichigo smile, "are…. are you a Soul Reaper?"

"Yes" said Ichigo, "Actually, I'm a substitute Soul Reaper"

"A substitute?" asked Tara as she looked at Ichigo in confusion

"Unlike other Soul Reapers, I still have my living body" said Ichigo, "the others are purely spiritual beings that no-one except those with some spiritual energy and spiritual pressure can see"

"Like me?" said Tara

"And Willow" said Ichigo, "she saw me standing in the air the day I met Dracula"

"So Buffy wasn't crazy" smiled Tara, "she just couldn't see your spiritual body"

"Over time she could possible see me" said Ichigo

"How?" asked Tara

"Well I'm constantly releasing reiatsu, spiritual energy, and that energy can over time enable others who have some spiritual energy to see me" said Ichigo

"I think I get it" said Tara

"Thats the way that Rukia and Urahara explained it to me when my friends started to exhibit powers of their own" said Ichigo as Tara interrupted him

"Rukia?" asked Tara

"Yes" said Ichigo before he went on to explain how he had met Rukia the first time and accidently took all of her Shinigami powers, then how he lost his powers in a battle against Byakuya and regained them again thanks to Urahara. Then he went on to tell her about his and the other's incursion into Soul Society to save Rukia. However, he had left out everything about Aizen as she didn't want Tara to become overwhelmed with too much information.

"Wow" said Tara, "So all ghosts go to this Soul Society?"

"That's one of the responsibilities of a Soul Reaper" said Ichigo, "we send the good souls or Pluses to Soul Society where they can live and later be reborn back in the living world"

"Oh" said Tara, "what about these hollows? Are they some kind of demons?"

"The hollows are really the ghosts of people" said Ichigo

"Wait, I thought you said that the ghosts are sent to Soul Society?" asked Tara, "then how can hollows be ghosts of people"

"You're right" said Ichigo, "the vast majority of ghosts do move on to Soul Society, but there are others who stay on in the living world because they have certain goals to fulfil"

"Oh" said Tara as she nodded her head in understanding.

Ichigo then slowly explained the process by which the Pluses become hollows and the reasons for doing so.

"So the first people that these hollows attack are the ones that they love the most?" asked Tara as she covered her mouth with her hand in shock.

"Or whoever they're obsessed with" said Ichigo.

"That's so sad" said Tara as she looked at Ichigo, "So the Soul Reapers kill them and send them to hell?"

"Not exactly" said Ichigo, "when a Soul Reaper slays a hollow, the Hollow's sin's are cleansed away. They return to who they were as Pluses and are then taken to Soul Society"

"I see" said Tara

"However the Hollow's who committed serious crimes while they were human are sent to hell" said Ichigo

"Oh" said Tara

"After hearing what you had to say" said Tara, "I wonder if my mother was sent to Soul Society"

"Most likely" said Ichigo, "sometimes it takes years for a Plus to develop into a hollow and I don't see anyone whose Chain of Fate is attached to you. So you should take solace in knowing that your mother moved on to Soul Society"

"I'm glad" said Tara softly, "but sometimes I wish she was around"

"When did she….?" Asked Ichigo without finishing his question

"When I was seventeen" said Tara

"Oh" said Ichigo sadly, "I lost my mother too when I was nine"

"Oh" said Tara as she turned to look at Ichigo, "I'm sorry, I had no idea"

"Actually even before I knew about hollows and such" continued Ichigo, "I unwittingly saw one while coming back from karate practise one night with my mother. The hollow used a girl as a lure and I made the mistake of running towards the rivers edge to prevent the girl from falling in. My mother must have thought that I was going to jump into the river and she ran after me. Next thing I know, her body was lying dead on top of me. My mother died trying to protect me from the hollow"

"Oh God" said Tara as she looked sadly at Ichigo.

"It was years later after I became a Soul Reaper that I finally defeated that hollow that murdered her" said Ichigo, "it called itself Grand Fisher and it came after my sisters when we went to visit my mother's grave. After fighting it for a while, it disappeared after I had injured it badly. I'm only assuming it's dead because it hasn't come back"

"I'm glad you've had some kind of closure" said Tara as she looked at Ichigo, "Do you think you can find my mother in Soul Society? I just want to know if she's alright."

"To be honest with you, I'm not really a regular trav...," Ichigo stopped talking as he saw the look of hope in Tara's eyes, "Some of my best friends are the Captains and Lieutenants who live in Soul Society, I can maybe ask them for help but no promises though. Can you give me her name?"

"Thank you" said Tara after she wrote down her mother's name on a piece of paper before looking out into space, "Can you promise me one thing?"

"Umm….. Sure" said Ichigo

"When it's my time to go, will you take me to Soul Society?" asked Tara as she turned to face Ichigo.

"That's the oddest request I've had from anyone" said Ichigo in surprise, "from the living or the dead"

"Well you are the only Soul Reaper I know" said Tara smiling, "So would you?"

Ichigo couldn't help but stare at the blonde girl sitting beside him before he nodded his head.

"Thank you" said Tara as she slowly stood up.

"Come on" said Ichigo, "there's someone I'd like for you to meet, unless you have to meet up with Willow"

"Another surprise?" asked Tara

"Well" said Ichigo, "If you're not busy?"

"Sure" said Tara, "why not?"

"Alright" said Ichigo as he jumped up, "He's in my room"

"I thought you have a single room?" asked Tara as she walked beside him.

"Oh I do" said Ichigo smiling, "and Kon doesn't really take that much space"

"Kon?" asked Tara

**Ichigo's Room, ten minutes later**

"Alright" said Ichigo as he closed his door, "let me just close the door. Don't really want people to know about what I'm about to show you"

"You said you can se aura's right?" asked Ichigo

"Yes" said Tara as she looke around his room and finally settled her sights on a stuffed lion.

"Wha… wha….. what is that?" asked Tara as she pointed at the stuffed lion.

"D…. demon?" said Tara as she stepped back behind Ichigo

"Demon?" said Kon and he jumped up and looked behind him, "where?"

"Wh… whats that?" asked Tara as she looked at Ichigo.

"Tara meet Kon" said Ichigo, "Kon meet Tara"

"Hi" said Kon as he waved one of his paws at the stunned looking blonde.

"H…. Hi?" said Tara as she nervously returned the wave.

"What's going on?" asked Tara nervously, "if its not a demon that's inhabiting the body of that toy then what is it?"

"Hey" said Kon, "you do realize I'm alive, right?"

"Huh?" said Tara

"I'm alive so please don't talk as if I'm not here" said Kon who had his paws folded on his chest.

"Ummm…. I….. I'm sorry" said Tara, "You… you're alive?"

"Yes" said Kon, "I'm a modified soul"

"A what?" asked Tara

Kon then slowly explained the purpose of Project Spearhead to Tara, about how Soul Society created artificial souls that were designed to enhance human physiology to be placed in the bodies of the dead so that they can help the Shinigami to fight hollows. Tara listened quietly to Kon as he explained how, after he was created, the Soul Society deemed the entire project to be inhumane and had ordered the destruction of all the modified souls that were created.

"That was cruel of them" said Tara

"Yes" said Kon dramatically, "but I managed to bravely escape and ended up in a Soul Candy dispenser which was later given to Ichigo"

"But…" said Kon as he jumped towards Tara, "But, there were so many lonely days and nights…. All alone by myself….. looking after my dear brothers and sisters… please hug me"

"Kon!" said Ichigo as he grabbed the stuffed bear in mid-air and threw him to the floor before started to step on him.

"Ichigo!" said Tara as she tried to stop him from stomping more on Kon's body.

"Just for once, stop being a perverted moron" said Ichigo as he continued to stomp his foot down onto Kon's body.

"Ichigo" said Tara.

"Sorry about that" said Ichigo as he stepped back and Kon got back onto his feet and dusted himself off.

"Interesting character" said Tara as she kneeled down on the floor and looked at the stuffed lion.

"Oh Yeah" said Ichigo, "you should have seen what he did the first time he inhabited my body"

"Oh he can do that?" asked Tara

"Yes" said Ichigo as he slapped the back of Kon's head and out popped a round white pill which rolled onto the carpet.

"Wow" said Tara as she picked up the pill and looked at it, "so this is what a modified soul looks like?"

"Yep" said Ichigo.

"It's beautiful" said Tara, "looking at the aura is like looking at an explosion of colours"

"Sometimes I pop Kon into my body so that he can look after it or anyone else while I'm out fighting hollows" said Ichigo, "and I'll be taking him like this to Mrs. Summers' house tonight just in case"

"You should tell the others about you" said Tara as she handed the pill to Ichigo.

"Maybe soon" said Ichigo, "but in the meantime please don't tell anyone else about me yet"

"Alright" said Tara as she nodded her head.

"So….." said Ichigo as he looked at Tara confused, "just what is appropriate to bring for a dinner party in America?"

TBC


	7. Deathberry meets Anya

**A/N: **Thanks everyone for the great reviews. I know that since this is a cross fic between two shows with a supersized supporter base, there is no way that I'd be able to please fans that fall on either side. Just like to thank you for reading what I've already written and I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter as well. Again, please review and remember, it's just a story. Cheers, have a happy Wednesday.

**The Summers' Residence, 7:00pm**

"Hi Joyce" said Ichigo as she opened the door.

"Ichigo" said Joyce as she tried not to laugh at the sight of Ichigo trying to balance four boxes, "what are you doing?"

"Hey mom" said Buffy, "Is Ichigo….."

Buffy stopped speaking when she saw the orange haired boy balancing five unknown boxes. Trying her best not to laugh at his predicament, she said "what'cha got there, Ichigo?"

"Oh nothing much" said Ichigo as he walked into the house to noises of people talking in the living room, "I thought I should bring something for dessert and Tara said that pies are pretty appropriate"

"So you went and bought five boxes?" asked Buffy trying to stifle a laugh as she reached for the top two boxes and saw a grinning Ichigo.

"Yea" said Ichigo.

"Hi Ichigo" said Willow as she looked in surprise at the boxes, "what did you do?"

"Ummmm.. guys" said Buffy, "this is Ichigo, Ichigo these are the guys"

"Hello" said Ichigo as he stood at the entryway to the living room and looked at the people seated there.

"Hi, I'm Xander, and this guy to the right of me is Riley, and I'm guessing you already know Tara and Willow"

"Hi" replied Ichigo as Dawn suddenly appeared behind him at the stairs.

"Hi Ichigo" said Dawn.

"Hi Dawn" said Ichigo as Dawn took the topmost box and took a peek at what was inside, "Blueberry? My favourite"

"Since when?" asked Xander from the living room.

"For a long time" replied Dawn as Ichigo looked on amused and followed Dawn into the kitchen where Buffy and Joyce were holed up.

"Let me go and help Ichigo" said Tara as she started to get up before Willow grabbed her hand and pulled her back down.

"Don't worry about it" said Willow smiling, "he's got Buffy and Mrs. Summers helping him keep the boxes"

"Wait a second" said Tara smiling at Willow, "are you jealous?"

"What? No" said Willow

"You are" smiled Tara, "You're a silly girl"

"Well yea" said Willow as she kissed Tara's cheek, "but I'm your silly girl"

"Hey Xander" said Riley, "where's Anya?"

"She said she'll be here later" said Xander, "something about helping Giles with this whole Shinigami thing"

"Maybe we should ask Ichigo about these Shinigami things?" whispered Willow, "I mean if this is a big bad, then maybe he'll know the legends better than us. I mean Giles's hasn't been able to find much yet"

"But what if this Shinigami person isn't a big bad?" asked Tara, "What if this person is here to help?"

"I don't know" said Riley, "then why doesn't he make himself known? I don't trust anyone who operates in secret"

"And the Initiative were simply angels, weren't they" said Xander sarcastically.

"But what if this person is in Sunnydale for a different purpose?" asked Tara.

"Then whoever this person is should let us know what his role here is" said Buffy who just came from the kitchen.

"Hi Buff" said Xander, "I thought we were whispering softly?"

"Slayer hearing" said Buffy.

"Darn it" replied Xander.

"You really think Ichigo may know something?" asked Buffy as she looked at Tara, "Tara, you've spent more time with him than any of us so is there anything you sense about his aura that's a bit off of you?"

"He… he's fine" said Tara

"I still don't want to bring a civilian into this" said Buffy, "if he knows why we're asking, then he'll probably want to take part in taking down this Origami"

"Ummm… Shinigami" said Tara

"Ok….. Shinigami" smiled Buffy, "and may get himself injured which would make mom very unhappy"

"Thank you for the pies Ichigo" said Joyce with a smile.

"Yea" said Dawn with a smile, "Looks like you outdid even mom with Blueberry, two apple, pumpkin and rhubarb pies"

"Yeah well" said Ichigo as he laughed nervously, "I try"

"Dawn" said Joyce, "Why don't you take Ichigo back to the living room? Dinner's almost done so you guys should relax and talk amongst yourselves"

"Sure mom" said Dawn as she grabbed Ichigo's hand and pulled him along, "come on, when my mom says it's time to go, it's time to go"

"Alright" said Ichigo as he noticed Dawn glaring at Buffy.

'_Oh boy' _thought Ichigo to himself_, 'I sense murderous intent'_

"So Ichigo" said Xander as he saw the orange haired boy sit down next to Willow and Tara, with Dawn sitting right next to him and grinning at Buffy.

'_Oh God'_ thought Buffy to herself, _'Dawn is such an embarrassment'_

"Yes Xander?" asked Ichigo as he took a sip from the cup of pop in his hand.

"Just so you know, we're every interested in ancient myths and legends, especially from Asia" said Xander.

"Ok" replied Ichigo, _'I know exactly what you wanna know about'_

"One of the myths that we were hoping you could tell us about is this thing called a Shinigami" said Xander.

"A Shinigami, you say?" asked Ichigo as he made a quick glance at Tara.

"I know that they're a myth, they take the dead to either heaven or hell" continued Ichigo as he took another sip of his pop drink.

"Anything else you can tell?" asked Riley

"The better person to talk to you about this would be my younger sister, Karin" said Ichigo, "Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't really keep a tab on Japanese horror stories and myths."

"That's fine, Ichigo" said Buffy, "so how's life been for you in Sunnydale so far?"

"Pretty uneventful" said Ichigo, "I mean I haven't really experienced that much so far, I'm only a few days in but my first day of classes were pretty entertaining"

Just then the doorbell rang and Buffy went to open the door.

"HI Giles" said Buffy as she looked behind him expecting someone else to come through the door, "where's Anya?"

"She's coming" said Giles, "something about having to put on makeup or something. I can't really follow her when she's babbling."

"Anyway" said Buffy as she closed the door, "I want you to meet someone, this is Ichigo. The student I told you about"

"Ah, hello" said Giles bowing towards Ichigo as he stood up and returned the bow, before stepping forward and shaking his hand.

"I'm Rupert Giles, I used to work in the former Sunnydale High School library"

"Oh" said Ichigo, "you met Buffy during your time there?"

"Yes" said Giles who turned around when the door bell rang again.

"Hi Anya" said Buffy as she opened the door to let the former vengeance demon into the house.

"Hey" said Anya as she came into the house and suddenly felt uncomfortable, "you do realize that your home is really stuffy?"

"Gee thanks" said Buffy, "that's what every host wants to know"

"Seriously" said Anya, "It's really stuffy here, it's never been like this before"

"Hey Ahn" said Xander as he walked up to her and put her hands around her shoulders, "come on, there's someone you should meet. It's the new student that the Summers family is host to"

Xander and Anya approached Ichigo as he was talking to Willow and Tara.

"Ichigo?" said Xander as he tapped on his shoulder which caused Ichigo to turn around and face the couple.

"Hi" said Ichigo.

"Ichigo, please meet my girlfriend Anya Jenkins" said Xander before he whispered into Anya's ear, "I'll be right back, just keep the guy company for a little bit"

Anya nodded her head as she extended her hand to Ichigo.

"Hello Anya" said Ichigo as he bowed down to her before shaking her hand.

Just when Ichigo's hand touched Anya's, he noticed her eyes open widely in fear.

'_Oh no'_ thought Ichigo to himself, _'please tell me she's not another Wiccan like Willow and Tara who reads auras'_

"You… you… you…." said Anya as she started to stutter and point at Ichigo with a trembling hand before she turned her head to find Xander and saw him talking with Buffy and Willow. Then she turned to face a smiling Ichigo.

"Yep" said Ichigo with a laugh as he tried to keep Anya calm, "I'm just the harmless student from Japan who came to Sunnydale and was taken in by the Summers family"

Tara had noticed what was going on and quickly intervened.

"Anya" said Tara as she grabbed her shoulders and led her to the kitchen after noticing her terrified face, "Can you help me with getting the food to the table?"

"O… ok" said Anya in a quiet and trembling voice as she kept on staring into Ichigo's eyes before she whispered in a very quiet voice, "please, I beg of you don't kill me. I'm trying to make a new life for myself"

"Umm…. Why would I want to kill you?" asked Ichigo to a surprised Anya.

"Never mind" said Anya as Tara quickly pulled her away to the kitchen.

As soon as Anya was in the kitchen, Tara looked around for Joyce. Seeing that she was near the stove, Tara guided Anya out the back door into the yard.

"That's the Soul Reaper" whispered Anya as she pointed inside the house.

"I know" replied Tara.

"You knew?" said Anya as she raised her voice slightly.

"Shhhh" said Tara, "Ichigo saved my life last night, and all he asked was that I don't tell anyone"

"He'll drag me to hell" said Anya as she trembled, "and not the one where it's easy to get out. I've heard the stories, he'll send me to the lowest level where they chain demons into these huge crevices and its torturous just to leave the place"

"He wouldn't do that to you" said Tara.

"That's the job of all Soul Reapers" said Anya, "Buffy needs to know, only she can protect me"

"Anya wait" said Tara as she held on to her arm.

"Are you in league with him?" said Anya.

"What….? No!" whispered Tara, "but there is something about him that I trust"

"What will Willow say?" asked Anya,

"Anya, he saved my life" said Tara, "A…a… monster was chasing me after I brought Dawn home and he saved my life. Would someone who's supposed to be a big bad do that?"

"Maybe to gain your trust so that he could betray it later on" said Anya as she made an attempt to run back into the house.

Just then Ichigo came out to the yard and joined Tara and a terrified Anya who gasped at the sight of Ichigo and stood behind Tara.

"Umm…. Tara? Joyce asked me to call you guys back inside. Dinner is almost ready" said Ichigo.

"Thanks Ichigo" said Tara

"HI Anya" said Ichigo as he stepped forward towards her. Every step he took, the tighter Anya held on to Tara.

Seeing the distress in Anya's eyes, he stepped back a bit while holding his hands up.

"Easy, easy" said Ichigo, "I'm not here to harm you, or anyone for that matter"

"Bu…. But you're a So…soo…. Soul Reaper" said Anya

"Yea" said Ichigo

"You're here to drag me back to hell" said Anya.

"Huh?" said Ichigo as he scratched his head in confusion, "I think you have me mixed up with someone else"

"I've heard stories that Soul Reapers drag demons back to hell" said Anya.

"Well" said Ichigo as he played along, "not unless they've done something wrong, and since you're here among these people who seem to be your friends. Then I don't really have a reason to take you to hell now do I? I mean if you really do think about it"

'_Please believe me'_ thought Ichigo to himself.

"So you're not here to take me to hell?" asked Anya as she stepped forward.

"Let me properly introduce myself again" said Ichigo as he held out his hand, "I am Ichigo Kurosaki, University Student"

"Anya Jenkins, former Vengeance Demon" said Anya as she grabbed Ichigo's hand and shook it. It was then Tara and Ichigo noticed her eyes going wide again.

"You fought in the war, didn't you?" asked Anya

"What war?" replied Tara as she looked between Anya and Ichigo.

"You know about that?" asked Ichigo in surprise.

"Every demon or otherworldly being has heard of it or experienced the massive release of power in one form or another" said Anya, "I heard that it was called the Winter War"

"I guess you are well informed" said Ichigo smiling, "but I'd rather not talk about it. If its alright with you?"

"I heard that one of the Soul Reapers had gone rogue and wanted to rule heaven" said Anya as she held on to Ichigo's hand, "and then another had to give up his power to defeat the rogue Soul Reaper. That was you wasn't it, the one that demons have heard whispers off. I honestly thought all of that was just a rumour, something meant to scare demons and monsters"

"Nah" said Ichigo as he laughed nervously, "I'm just a normal Soul Reaper, there's nothing special about me. I just ask you don't tell anyone here about me. Come on, Joyce wants us back inside"

As Ichigo went back in, Tara noticed that Anya has visibly relaxed.

"See I told you he's a nice guy" said Tara.

"But he's a Soul Reaper and he could come after me at anytime" said Anya.

"I don't think he will" said Tara.

"I think he's the one I heard about" said Anya, "after the shield was brought down, there were whispers of a monster that lay inside the hero of the war. But then again, according to the stories I heard, the hero lost all his powers. You know, maybe he is right, I mean Ichigo still has his powers. Come on, lets go inside. I feel much more comfortable now"

"Yeah" said Tara, "you go ahead first, I'll be right there"

Tara stood outside as she recalled what Anya had said, _'a monster that lay inside the hero of the war'_. She then recalled how the previous night Ichigo had put his hand to his face and brought down a white mask with red markings on it. The mask that Ichigo had put on was like the mask work by the Hollow that attacked her, although the design was different. The mask Ichigo had on looked more like a skull.

'_So does Ichigo have a hollow inside him?'_ thought Tara to herself, _'But he saved my life, is he the hero that Anya's stories were talking about? I think I really need to have another talk with Ichigo. I need to know the truth'_

Once Tara decided it would be better to get the information from Ichigo himself, she went back inside the house determined to ask him about it tomorrow.

However, no one had taken notice that one of the second floor windows were open and that a certain Dawn Summers had heard the entire conversation between Ichigo, Tara and Anya.

"Ichigo is a Soul Reaper?" she repeated to herself surprised, "That's just cool"


	8. Tara and the Winter War

**A/N: **Wow! Eight reviews for the previous chapter. Thanks everyone for your wonderful reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter as well. Please read and review my friends. Enjoy.

**Two weeks later, U.C. Sunnydale Dorm **

It's been two weeks since the dinner at the Summers residence; two weeks since both Anya, Tara and, unknown to the three of them, Dawn had learned that Ichigo was a Shinigami. While Anya had by now accepted the fact that Ichigo wasn't going to drag her to hell, she was still uncomfortable around him but kept his secret.

Tara, on the other hand, had started to question herself as to whether she was doing the right thing by not telling anyone. After the talk with Anya in Buffy's backyard, the only thing in her mind was what she said about the hero who had the monster in his body. After what had happened when he saved her, Tara was pretty such that Ichigo was the hero that Anya was talking about. On the other hand, Ichigo had saved her life and she made a promise to keep his secret from the others.

As she lay in bed with Willow, she looked up at the ceiling and wondered what Soul Society was like.

'_I wonder if mom is happy there' _thought Tara to herself_, 'Does she miss me?'_

Tara looked over at Willow whose head was lying on her chest with her hands wrapped around Tara's waist. Tara kissed the top of her head before looking at the window and saw the first rays of sunshine creepy through the blinds.

'_I'm glad it's just the weekend' _thought Tara to herself_, 'Ichigo would have no excuses to get out of another talk. All I need is the truth. I know he's a Soul Reaper but does that mean he's on our side? Can he be trusted?... Damn it what's wrong with me, he saved my life, he trusted me with a secret. How can I betray that trust? I need to talk to him. Anya just has stories, who knows if it's true at all, I need to find out from the horse's mouth.'_

"Hey you" whispered Tara into Willow's ear as the red head slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey" replied Willow as she glanced at the clock, "You're up early, it's only six thirty in the morning"

"I couldn't sleep" said Tara, "I think I'll go for a walk, take in the fresh Sunnydale air"

"I could come with you" said Willow as she looked up at Tara's smiling face.

"You should sleep" said Tara, "I know you've been practicing spells until late at night"

"I know" said Willow when she suddenly opened her eyes widely at Tara, "I didn't disturb you did i?"

"No" replied Tara

"Good" said Willow, "because Buffy asked me to try a modified location spell that could find that Soul Reaper but I've had no luck so far"

"I see" said Tara.

"Wanna work on it together tonight?" asked Willow.

"Do you think we can even find him?" asked Tara

"Its worth a try" said Willow

"Tell me honestly" said Tara as she looked at Willow, "Do you really think this Soul Reaper is a bad thing?"

"I don't know" admitted Willow, "But then again, Buffy is right. We don't have information on it. It could be simply waiting in the shadows before it strikes at the Scoobies, then Sunnydale and then we may be looking at an apocalypse"

"And Ichigo hasn't been much help" said Tara

"Nope" said Willow, "but it's ok, we'll find out about this Soul Reaper"

"Any news from the Council?" asked Tara

"Not yet" said Willow, "Giles said that he should hear something by later today"

"Oh" said Tara as she started to get up from bed.

"Are you really alright?" asked Willow.

"Yea" replied Tara as she looked back at the red headed girl, "I am. You should go back to sleep"

"By your command" smiled Willow as she lay her head back down on the pillow and went to sleep.

**Ichigo's Room, at the same time**

"No" said Ichigo as he suddenly awoke with a start from a deep sleep.

He had come back late after fighting off two hollow's and providing four soul burials for ghosts who resided at the ruins of the old Sunnydale High School.

"There was some dark reiatsu coming from that site" said Ichigo to himself.

"Hey Ichigo" said Kon.

"What?" asked Ichigo as he wiped the cobwebs off his eyes.

"Must have been some nightmare huh" said Kon.

"Just had a bad dream" said Ichigo.

"About?" said Kon.

"Doesn't matter" said Ichigo as he opened his blinds and the window and stuck his head out to breathe the fresh air.

"Come on Ichigo" said Kon as he jumped onto his bed from the top of Ichigo's book shelf, "it helps to talk about it"

"Had a dream that Aizen won the Winter War" said Ichigo, "he made the King's Key and took over Soul Society and wherever it is that the Soul King stays in"

"Oh" said Kon

"Dreamt I failed everyone" said Ichigo, "that my use of the Final Getsuga Tenshou on him failed and that he laughed at me as I felt my powers slowly fade away. I had to watch as he brought Karakura Town back into the living world and took all the souls to make the Key"

"That counts as a nightmare" said Kon.

"Whatever" said Ichigo as he walked back into the room, "I'm gonna go take a shower, start my day a bit early"

"What do you have planned?" asked Kon.

"Maybe go to Joyce's home and help out around the house if I can" said Ichigo.

"Why don't you asked Buffy out on a date?" asked Kon.

"She has someone already" said Ichigo

"Dawn?" said Kon

"Too young, you idiot" said Ichigo, "You want me to go jail or what, dumbass"

"Ok, ok" said Kon, "all I'm saying is that you should have some fun, especially since Inoue isn't here. It's just a date, it's not like you're going to do anything"

"Ha, ha… very funny" said Ichigo

"I dare you to ask at least one girl out" said Kon pointing his paw at him.

"I dare you to say another word, or else I'll have to stomp on your ass again" said Ichigo menacingly.

"Ok ok" said Kon.

"You could always ask Tara out" mumbled Kon to himself as Ichigo got into the shower.

"I heard that you idiot" said Ichigo.

"Dumbass" said Kon.

**Ichigo's Room, 45 minutes later**

"So you going for breakfast first?" asked Kon.

"Yep" said Ichigo, "the cafeteria foods not that great but its food"

"Well, you know you're always welcome at Buffy's house" said Kon as Ichigo simply glared at him.

Just then, Ichigo heard someone knocking on his door.

"I wonder who that could be this early in the morning" said Ichigo

"Yeah, as if you're the only one awake in the morning" said Kon sarcastically.

Ichigo quickly picked up the plush toy and put him on top of his book shelf, "Don't move" he had told Kon.

"Tara?" said Ichigo as he opened his door only to find the nervous blonde girl standing there early in the morning.

"G… Good morning, Ichigo" said Tara

"Yea, good morning" he replied

"I… I'm heading down for breakfast" said Tara, "would.. would you like to go?"

"I was heading there myself actually" said Ichigo as he glared at Kon who was giving him a thumbs up sign while Ichigo closed the door, "would like the company"

"I.. I was wondering" said Tara as they got into the elevator.

"About?" asked Ichigo confused.

"I.. I was wondering if… if you could tell me about the Winter War?" asked Tara just as the doors to the elevator closed.

"I'm sorry" said Ichigo, "the whole experience is still fresh in my mind"

"Was it that bad?" asked Tara

"Could have been much worse" replied Ichigo

"Do…do you have a ho…. hollow inside you?" asked Tara nervously

Ichigo closed his eyes and sighed as he decided to tell Tara the truth.

"I.. I just ask that you be honest" said Tara, "Anya was telling me a story she heard about how the hero of this Winter War had a monster inside of him but that he had lost his powers"

"Yes" said Ichigo

"But you still have your powers" said Tara nervously

"I got them back thanks to my friends" said Ichigo.

"Oh" replied Tara.

"Listen" said Ichigo, "are you sure you want to know everything?"

"Yes" said Tara, "But…"

"But?" asked Ichigo

"Do you really drag demons to hell?" asked Tara

"Nah" said Ichigo smiling, "I just said that to placate Anya"

"Oh" said Tara.

'_Thank God'_ thought Tara to herself, _'I was afraid that he'll send me to hell'_

"You ok?" asked Ichigo, "You look a little pale"

"Huh?"said Tara, "Oh, I'm alright. Really"

"OK" replied Ichigo, "How about we talk after breakfast?"

"OK" said Tara.

After breakfast, Ichigo and Tara walked to a quiet spot in the nearby park and sat on a bench as he recounted the events of the Winter War. He started with the events that occurred the first time her went to Soul Society and the incident with Aizen.

"So after you and your friends went to Soul Society, someone had killed this Captain Aizen?" asked Tara

"Yes" replied Ichigo, "but eventually it was discovered that it was all a ruse. He wanted to get something called the Hougyuko which Aizen claimed could help him, basically, become a god. Urahara told me that the true power it had was the ability to sense the desires of others, and then materialize it. But it could only be awakened a year later, in the winter"

"Thus the Winter War" said Tara

"Yes" said Ichigo as he looked out into space, "when I went to fight him the first time after he hurt the friend I was in Soul Society to rescue, he almost killed me before the other captains and their lieutenants intervened. He was so frighteningly powerful that he even took out one of the Captains singlehandedly"

"Are these Captains powerful?" asked Tara.

"Very" said Ichigo, "Rukia told me once that when the Captains come to the world of the living, they have a seal placed on their powers"

"A seal?" asked Tara

"Yes" said Ichigo, "she said that the seals were placed so that they could not influence the souls of the living world when a battle took place. The seal locks away 80% of a Soul Reapers powers, and just to unlock it requires special permission and only in the most dire situations"

"So in Soul Society, the captains are already at full strength?" asked Tara

"Yes"

"And Aizen still?" said Tara surprised

"Yes" said Ichigo as he looked at Tara

"Wow" said Tara

"He escaped, alongside two other Captains to Hueco Mundo" said Ichigo, "the home of the Hollows"

Ichigo then told her about what happened in Hueco Mundo with the kidnapping of Inoue, the various battles against the Espada, his turning into a full hollow after his supposed death at the hands of Ulquirra and the latter's death at Hollow Ichigo's hands, which led to him returning to the Fake Karakura Town to aid the other Soul Reapers in taking down Aizen.

"Whats so special about Karakura Town?" asked Tara

"Its the current place in the living world that possesses the greatest concentration of spiritual beings, so it is extremely charged with spiritual energy" said Ichigo

"Ok" replied Tara as she nodded in understanding

"He wanted to destroy Karakura so that he could make the King's Key" said Ichigo

"Kings Key?" asked Tara

"From what I was told" said Ichigo, "the King's Key allows passage to the palace of the Soul King; and no, I have absolutely no idea what role he or she plays in Soul Society"

"So you and the others managed to defeat Aizen in the fake version of Karakura?" asked Tara as she looked at Ichigo

"No" said Ichigo, "although one of the Captains who joined with him was killed, he still singlehandedly defeated everyone"

"No way" said Tara surprised

"Eventually my dad came to my aid" said Ichigo

"Your dad?" asked Tara surprised, "what a minute, you're telling me that your father is a Soul Reaper?"

"Yep" said Ichigo, "Now imagine my surprise"

"Wow" said Tara

"I know right?" said Ichigo, "anyway, even with him, Urahara and Yuruichi; we still failed to stop him. After he and his subordinate defeated us, they went on to Soul Society where the real Karakura Town was located; its population under a spell to keep them asleep"

"No" said Tara

"Well to make a long story short" said Ichigo, "on the way back to Soul Society with my dad, he helped me to attain a technique known as the Final Getsuga Tenshou. It meant that once I used this technique, I would lose my Soul Reaper powers"

"Did you?" asked Tara, "Attain it, I mean"

"Yes" said Ichigo, "and I unleashed its full power at Aizen after a short fight, after he almost killed my friends"

"The hero with a monster inside him lost his powers after the Winter War" said Tara to herself before looking at Ichigo, "you're the hero aren't you?"

"I'm no hero" said Ichigo, "I just did what I had to do"

"I think I understand now" said Tara

"I hope that I answered all your questions?" asked Ichigo

"Except for that bit about the hollow inside you" said Tara smiling

"Well" said Ichigo as he returned her smile, "where's the fun if I give every mystery about myself away to people?"

"True" said Tara

"Just know that I'm here to help if I can" said Ichigo, "if my help isn't needed then I'll try my best not to interfere"

"You're talking about Buffy?" asked Tara

"Yes" said Ichigo, "she's a slayer who deals with the vampires and demons. I'm a Soul Reaper who deals with Hollows. If I find that any of you needs help, then I'll interfere. Not before that"

"I think you should" said Tara, "Buffy takes a lot onto her shoulders"

"I see" said Ichigo

"Maybe one day I'll tell her about me" said Ichigo, "but not today or anytime soon"

"Very well" said Tara, "Your secret will continue to be safe with me and Anya"

"Thanks Tara" said Ichigo as he got up from the bench, "I'm headed to Joyce's home"

"I've got to get back to Willow" smiled Tara, "maybe we'll see you there later"

"Looking forward to it Tara" said Ichigo as the both of them went on their separate ways.

TBC


	9. Clouds and Meetings

**The Summers' Residence, four months later**

It's been fourmonths since Ichigo first came to Sunnydale from Karakura Town, four months since he met the women from the Summers' family and the friends of the eldest daughter, Buffy. During those four months, Ichigo had gotten much closer to Tara who was one of the people, including Anya, who now shared Ichigo's secret and did everything they could to throw the scent off him when the Scooby gang was looking for the mysterious Soul Reaper.

Ichigo felt bad about hiding himself from these people, but for now it was the logical choice. He was afraid that they wouldn't be able to handle him being a Soul Reaper, with so many different versions of stories about the Shinigami and what they do, he was scared that his budding friendship with them would be ruined.

During those four months, he came around more to the Summers home especially to help the family around the home. He heard from Buffy and Dawn that Joyce wasn't doing too well due to some mysterious headaches. Today was no different as he came up to the Summers home to help around the house.

"Hello" said Ichigo as he opened the front door to the Summers home, "anyone home?"

"In the kitchen!" shouted Buffy and Dawn

"Hey" said Ichigo as he walked over to where the two young women were standing with a tray of pancakes and orange juice on the counter.

"Morning Ichigo" said Dawn with a smile, "guess what I made mom?"

"Ummm.. Pancakes?" said Ichigo with a smile as he glanced over at a scowling Buffy.

"You know" said Buffy as she stared at Dawn, "you're not the one who made it"

"Yea" said Dawn, "you helped"

Ichigo smiled as he saw the anger build in Buffy before she finally stood up and went to meet her mother.

"So Ichigo" said Dawn, "what are your plans today?"

'_Any Soul Reapery things you're doing today?' _thought Dawn to herself.

"Nothing much" said Ichigo, "just helping Joyce with any chores she may have for me. How about you?"

"Same here" said Dawn smiling, "maybe I can hang out with you"

"Ummmm…. Ahhhhh" said Ichigo as he scratched his head nervously.

"No" said Buffy as she walked in behind Ichigo, "you're going with me to the Magic Box"

"I thought you didn't want me to go?" asked Dawn as Buffy pulled her away from Ichigo.

"Nope" said Buffy as she smiled at the nervous looking Ichigo, "you're coming with me, no need to make Ichigo anymore uncomfortable than he already is"

"Come on" said Dawn, "let me stay"

"No" said Buffy as she pulled her away.

"Ichigo" said Dawn as she grinned at Ichigo, "you want me to stay right?"

"Oh look" said Ichigo as he took out his cell phone, "I've got a call, I need to take this. Sorry"

Buffy couldn't help but laugh as Ichigo escaped to the backyard while she told Dawn to go to her room and freshen up for her trip with them to the Magic Box. While Dawn was getting ready, Buffy looked outside and saw that Ichigo was lying on the grass and looking up into the sky. Wondering what he was up to, she stepped out to the backyard.

"Ummmm….. Ichigo?" said Buffy, "what'cha doin'?"

"Just lying on the grass and looking at the clouds" said Ichigo.

"Mind if I join you?" said Buffy, "I'm getting a headache from Dawn"

"Sure" said Ichigo with a smile as Buffy lay down on the grass next to him.

"So" said Buffy, "what are we looking at?"

"Just the funny shapes of the clouds" said Ichigo.

"Ah" replied Buffy.

"Yep" said Ichigo.

"Thank you" said Buffy quietly.

"For?" asked Ichigo.

"Looking after my mom and Dawn when I'm away" said Buffy.

"It's nothing" said Ichigo, "It's my pleasure. The least I could do since you guys have been helping me ever since I got here"

"You know" said Buffy, "you never did show me the pictures of your family"

"Huh?" said Ichigo.

"Remember when you first came here" said Buffy, "you said you'll show me pictures of your family"

"Oh, right" said Ichigo as he took out his phone, "the ones on my phone"

"Yeah" laughed Buffy who put her head up just as Dawn came through the backdoor to the backyard.

"Hey" said Dawn, "that looks fun, can I join?"

"The more the merrier" said Ichigo smiling as Dawn came down the stairs and lay next to Buffy.

"Hey look" said Dawn as she pointed up in the sky, "an elephant riding a plane"

Ichigo and Buffy simply stared at Dawn as she laughed, "what? It's a thing"

"Sure it is Dawn" said Buffy as Ichigo handed his phone to Buffy.

"Hey" said Buffy, "your sisters are adorable"

"Whatcha looking at?" asked Dawn

"Pictures of Ichigo's family" said Buffy as she showed the pictures on the phone to Dawn.

"The youngest is Yuzu and the middle sister is Karin" said Ichigo

"They're so cute" said Buffy

"Oh, is that your dad?" asked Dawn as she pointed at the man who was in a very funny pose.

"Yep" said Ichigo smiling, "that's my idiot father"

Buffy and Dawn laughed when he described the weird things that Isshin would do when he thought Ichigo was unaware.

"So your dad would test your reflexes by literally kicking you out of bed every morning?" asked Buffy as she tried not to laugh.

"Yep" said Ichigo as Buffy and Dawn couldn't help it anymore and exploded into fits of laughter.

"Hey" said Dawn as she and Buffy eventually calmed down, "who are these three?"

"Oh" said Ichigo, "that's Rukia, one of my best friends, Tatsuki, my oldest friend and the orange haired girl is Inoue. We're very close"

"Girlfriend?" asked Buffy

"Well" said Ichigo as he recalled the conversation that he had with her that morning, "we're close"

"That doesn't say much, does it?" smiled Buffy.

"Now who's fishing for information" mumbled Dawn.

"She's someone I care for very deeply" said Ichigo, "but no we're not together"

'_Not anymore'_, Ichigo thought to himself.

"Ah" said Buffy as she looked at the picture of Ichigo in the middle of the two girls.

"Ummm… Ichigo" said Dawn as she grabbed his phone from Buffy's hands, "all of these are pictures of you, your father and sisters, where's the current pictures of your mother"

Buffy looked over at Ichigo and saw the sadness in his eyes that her mother had described to them when he first came to Sunnydale.

"Dawn" said Buffy as she sat up, "I think we had better get going to the Magic Box, Giles is waiting for us"

"Come on Buffy" said Dawn pouting.

"My mother died when I was nine years old" said Ichigo softly as Buffy and Dawn looked at him in shock.

"I… I'm sorry" said Dawn.

"When you were nine?" said Buffy.

"Yea" said Ichigo as he sat up and sighed, "we were on the way home from my Karate lesson when someone came running towards me with a knife"

Ichigo hated to lie to these people, but he hoped that eventually they would understand why he did it.

"Don't tell me…" said Buffy as she looked at Ichigo with her hands over her mouth.

"I must have passed out because the next thing I knew" said Ichigo, "I was on the ground with my mother's body covering me, but she was already gone"

"Dawn" said Buffy as she glanced at her sister, "go wait outside"

"O…. ok" said Dawn as she slowly got up, "I'm sorry Ichigo"

Dawn then walked back into the house as she looked back at Ichigo and felt her heart break.

"I'm sorry for Dawn pushing you like that" said Buffy, "sometimes I don't know what's wrong with her"

"She's a younger sister" said Ichigo smiling, "the younger ones are supposed to torture the older brothers and sisters"

"True" said Buffy as she turned to face Ichigo, "Did they ever catch the one who murdered your mom?"

"Yes" said Ichigo, "he already paid the price"

"I see" said Buffy, "I don't know what I'd do if mom died"

"You'd mourn" said Ichigo, "then mourn some more until someone tells you that you're not the only one who's mourning. Then they tell you how your mourning affects them and the people around you, and then slowly you move on. You still remember the one who's gone, but move on"

"I take it that was your experience?" asked Buffy softly

"Yep" said Ichigo as he got up and held out his hand which Buffy grabbed. Pulling her up, she straightened her shirt and jeans.

"I'm going to Giles' shop, the Magic Box" said Buffy, "You're more than welcome to come along"

"Maybe later" said Ichigo, "I gotta help Joyce with some of this gardening stuff"

"Alright then" said Buffy as she turned around and walked back into the house, "I'll see you later"

"Yup" said Ichigo as he saw Buffy walk through the door and into the house.

"She was the center of my family" said Ichigo to himself, "and everything that went on with the family revolved around her"

Ichigo then looked up to the sky before starting his chores, "I hope you're ok up there mom"

**U.C. Sunnydale Dorms**

Tara was changing for bed when she saw a bright light outside her room window. Thinking that maybe someone was playing a prank on her by shining a light into her room, she opened the window and was ready to tell the person or person's off when she looked down, and stopped.

She looked on with her mouth open as all she could see was a sliding door like the ones in traditional Japanese homes hanging in the air. She saw as the door opened and out stepped a woman; a black haired woman with a sword on her waist. Tara noticed that she was wearing the same black robes as Ichigo but her sword didn't look anything like his. She then noticed the beautiful looking silver sleeves she had on her forearms and there was some sort of badge that was wrapped around her upper left arm. She squinted her eyes to take a closer look but it became dark once again once the door had closed.

Tara opened her window and cautiously peeked out.

'_She's a Soul Reaper'_ thought Tara to herself as she saw this new Soul Reaper walk on the air towards Ichigo's window which happened to be just one floor down.

Tara saw her knock on Ichigo's window and looked on in shock as the woman pull her arm back and give Ichigo a punch right after he opened his window. She tried not to laugh as she heard him curse the woman out, in-between crying out in pain.

"Rukia!" said Ichigo as her punch literally knocked his spirit body out of his living one, "What was that for?"

"Just had to deliver a message on behalf of Inoue" said Rukia.

'_Rukia?'_ thought Tara as she overheard what Rukia was talking about, _'who's Inoue'_

"Ahem" said a voice right outside Tara's window, "You do realize it's rude to hear other people's conversations right?"

"Ummm…. Umm…." said Tara as she stood up from behind the window sill and stepped back.

"Hey Tara" said Ichigo as he stepped behind Rukia holding his nose.

"You know this woman?" asked Rukia.

"May we come in Tara?" asked Ichigo with a smile.

"S…. sure" said Tara nervously as Ichigo and Rukia came into her room.

"Tara, this is Rukia" said Ichigo, "Rukia, this is Tara"

"Oh" said Rukia, "this is the Kido practitioner you were talking to me about?"

"Kido?" asked Tara

"It's something like magic" said Ichigo.

"Yea" said Rukia as she stared at Ichigo before looking at Tara again with a smile, "you must have a fairly high degree of spiritual power or else you wouldn't have been able to practice magic or see us"

"Ah…. Thanks?" said Tara, "if you don't mind me asking, why…. why did you punch Ichigo?"

"Oh" said Rukia, "this idiot just left someone who's crazy about him"

"Oh" said Tara as she stared at Ichigo, "Why?"

"It doesn't matter" said Ichigo as he scratched his head.

The next thing he knew, Tara had smacked his head with the back of her hand.

"Hey" said Ichigo as he nursed the bruise forming on the area where Tara smacked him, "what was that for?"

"For leaving someone who's crazy about you" said Tara.

"I like her" said Rukia as she smiled at Ichigo.

"I feel like I'm being ganged up upon here" said Ichigo.

Just then Ichigo felt a great amount of reiatsu hit him.

"Rukia" said Ichigo as he straightened up and looked outside Tara's window, "do you feel that?"

"Feel what?" asked Tara confused.

"Yes" said Rukia, "whatever's creating this reiatsu is not good"

"It's the same one I felt when I first came here" said Ichigo.

"Ummm….. Guys?" said Tara, "what are you…."

Suddenly Tara opened her eyes wide as she too felt an overwhelming pressure coming from somewhere outside in Sunnydale.

"You feel that too?" asked Rukia as she looked in surprise at Tara.

"I wasn't supposed to?" asked Tara as she sat on her bed.

"Ichigo" said Rukia, "we need to check out whatever that thing is"

"Let's go" said Ichigo before he turned to face Tara, "will you be alright?"

"Yes" she replied, "go"

Ichigo nodded as he and Rukia flew up into the sky.

"It's coming from there" said Rukia as she pointed in the direction towards some warehouses in the distance.

"Let's go" said Ichigo as he and Rukia flash stepped to the warehouse the bursts of reiatsu were coming from.

It took them only a few seconds before they flashed stepped onto the roof of the warehouse the bursts of immense reiatsu were coming from. Ichigo and Rukia ran to one of the many skylights to take a peek at what was going on inside the building.

"Oh no" said Ichigo as he caught a glimpse of Buffy as she punched a lady in a red dress before the Slayer herself was flung against a wall.

"Ichigo" said Rukia as she drew out her sword, Sode no Shirayuki.

"Right" said Ichigo as he drew out Zangetsu and the two Soul Reapers crashed through the skylight and stood in between the downed Slayer and the lady in the red dress.

TBC


	10. Woman in a Red Dress

**Unknown Warehouse, Sunnydale, 10 minutes ago**

After Buffy had conducted a spell at home, she found that there could be something wrong with Dawn, that maybe she was the one who was making their mother sick by giving her these deliberating headaches. As she entered the warehouse silently she remembered how she put her sister, or whatever Dawn was, against the wall and threatened her.

"You are not my sister" she told Dawn coldly as she shoved her against the wall. Buffy remembered how shocked Dawn looked before she became furious and stormed off. Before Buffy could even follow her, she received a phone call from Giles about an object that a night watchman at the warehouse picked up from the ground and handed it to her the previous night, as he thought that it was Buffy's property. That night when she was patrolling the area, she came across a guard who gave her a circular object which Giles later found out was known as the Dagon Sphere, it was an object that was meant to reject or repel what Giles had referred to as 'ancient primordial evil'.

'_Thanks Giles'_ thought Buffy to herself sarcastically, '_That really does help me lots'_

That was the reason why she returned to the mysterious warehouse where the Dagon Sphere was found, as earlier that day, she found that the security guard who had handed the sphere to her had gone insane. She met him in the hospital as he was being taken to their special care wing. She was terrified after he told her that someone would be coming to get her through her family.

'_Could it be Dawn?'_ thought Buffy to herself as she entered the warehouse, _'Why was she fading away from the pictures in the house during my trance, why was she fading in and out when she was standing just inches from me? Is she the one that's dangerous? Could it be this Soul Reaper thing that's supposed to come after me through my family? So many things going on all at once'_

Slowly Buffy went up the flights of stairs until she reached the top floor which was brightly lit when compared to the other floors. Walking cautiously forward, she noticed that there was an entire wall that was shattered from the outside. Looking down at the floor, she shone her torch light at the battered and destroyed blast door and then looked up when she heard a noise. She saw someone sitting on a chair in the far end of the room. Looking closely, she could see that he was bleeding and bruised.

'_That guy was tortured'_ though Buffy to herself as she ran to him.

"Hey guy" said Buffy as she started to untie the ropes that held his arms and legs together, "It was you who planted the Dagon Sphere right? I found it and don't worry; I'm much, much stronger than I look"

Buffy looked up at the man and saw abject fear in his eyes as she sensed someone or something walking up right behind her.

"Don't worry" said Buffy as she tried to alleviate some of his fear, "I've had experience with this type of stuff before and best of all, no matter how I look or sound….".

"I'm not stupid" said Buffy coldly as she stood up and turned around before grabbing the throat of a mysterious woman wearing a red dress.

"Oh" said the woman, "nice reflexes"

Buffy then looked on as the woman wrenched Buffy's hand from her neck and backhanded her with such force that she flew a few feet back until she hit a side wall made of concrete, cracking the hard substance. Once Buffy fell back onto the floor, she looked back at the woman surprised.

"You really sure about that?" said the woman as she walked towards Buffy and picked her up by the neck.

Struggling, Buffy pushed the hand that was grabbing her neck before she turned and launched a kick at the woman's torso, effectively knocking the woman back. Buffy then walked towards her and launched a punch at the woman, her knuckles connecting with the woman's face.

The woman punched Buffy back, leading to her being flung against another wall which cracked from the force that was used.

"Wow" said the woman as she rubbed her cheek, "it looks like you have superpowers"

Just then both the woman and Buffy looked up as something crashed through the skylight and rained broken pieces of glass in between them. Buffy looked surprised as there was nothing there in front of her, although she felt some force that put pressure on her.

"What the hell?" said Buffy as she struggled to get up.

"What the hell is right" said the woman as she glared at Buffy "looks like you've got protection"

"What protection you crazy… person?" said Buffy, unable to come up with a more creative term to call this woman.

"You don't see them?" said the woman, "oh you're missing such an interesting sight"

"What?" said Buffy as she finally managed to overcome the pressure that held her down and was now standing up in an offensive stance, ready to attack this woman.

"Ichigo" whispered Rukia as she glanced back, "that woman?"

"Yea" said Ichigo, "she's a fighter but the one right in front of us; I have no idea who she is"

"Wait" said the woman, "the both of you are Soul Reapers and you don't know who I am?"

"Soul Reapers?" said Buffy as she stared at the woman, "Reapers? As in more than one?"

"Are you deaf?" said the woman as she stared at Buffy.

"Who are you?" asked Rukia as she held up Sode no Shirayuki.

"My name is a holy name" said the woman, "you aren't worthy to even hear it".

"Ok" said Ichigo as he held up Zangetsu, "that doesn't really tell us anything"

The two Soul Reapers saw a hint of a smile on the woman's lips as she moved at super speed in front of Rukia who, to her surprise, was unprepared to evade the punch that was coming towards her from the woman. The punch launched Rukia backwards into Buffy who was also knocked back.

"What the hell?" said Buffy as she felt something hit her hard and in turn made her fly backwards into the wall.

"Damn it" said Rukia as she slowly got up from the floor after hitting the ground. She looked back at Buffy and saw that she was injured from the force of the impact and immediately started on a healing kido spell.

"Ichigo" said Rukia, "just hold her back for a few seconds while I heal her"

The woman then used her speed to come up behind Rukia as she was healing Buffy.

'_This woman took a beating, and is still alive and healing incredibly fast'_ thought Rukia to herself, '_who is she?"_

"Behind you" said Buffy softly as she opened her eyes and saw a greyish, hazy outline of a human body. She looked on as the figure seemed to emit a greenish light, from what seemed to be hands, on her chest.

"You can see me?" said Rukia just as she sensed danger from behind her and slowly turned her head only to see the crazy woman from before move into position to kick her down. Rukia had a split second decision to make, either continue healing Buffy or move aside in which case the crazy woman's kick would hit Buffy.

Just as the woman's kick almost connected with Rukia, there was a rush of air right in front of her and Buffy as Ichigo flash stepped in front of Rukia and used the flat side of Zangetsu to block the kick.

"Rukia" said Ichigo and he used Zangetsu to push the woman away, "is she alright?"

"Yes" said Rukia, "who is she?"

"Explanations later" said Ichigo as he launched himself into another attack against the woman.

"Who are you?" said Buffy as she stared at the hazy figure in front of her.

"You can't see us?" asked Rukia as Buffy slowly stood up.

Buffy looked on as the woman was getting continuously hit by an invisible force, _'no not invisible, I can see something, like it's there but then again it's not there. It's like the figure with the green light in front of me'_ Buffy thought to herself. Then the woman blocked an attack from the other hazy figure, held her hand out and grabbed what Buffy guessed was a neck and made a throwing gesture to the other side of the warehouse where she suddenly saw the wall crack and debris fall from the roof.

Seeing how the woman was slightly dazed, Buffy quickly ran towards her.

"Hey wait" said Rukia just as Buffy connected a kick onto the crazy woman's stomach.

"Whoa" said Rukia as she saw the woman in the red dress move back a few feet. Rukia looked on as Buffy pressed her attacks on the woman, kicking and punching for all it's worth and even pushing her back a few feet. Rukia grabbed her sword just when the woman grabbed Buffy's arm and swung her towards the same area that she swung Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" shouted Rukia

Ichigo quickly got up from his own impact and used his body as a cushion as he caught Buffy before she hit the wall.

"What the?!" said Buffy once the other hazy figure put her down after preventing her from impacting the wall, "Who are you people? Why can't I see you clearly? Why can't I even hear you?"

"I'll explain everything I swear" said Ichigo, even though he knew that Buffy couldn't hear him, just as the surrounding air started to get vary chilly. Buffy turned around as she saw the other figure land right next to them carrying the injured man who was previously in the chair.

"Hey" said the woman in the red dress as she started to walk towards the group, "give me back my monk, he knows where my key is"

"Rukia" said Ichigo.

"I know" said Rukia as she stood up and held out her sword, "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki"

Buffy looked on as the hazy figure seemed to turn an object in a clockwise direction. Buffy then wrapped her arms around herself and shivered as she felt a stinging cold wind mysteriously appear out of nowhere. Suddenly the cold was considerably lessened as she saw the other figure that moved to stand in front of her, taking away the brunt of the cold wind before it finally abated and he moved back to the side.

"Oooooo..." said the woman, "nice sword, I like it better in red…"

"What sword are you talking about?" said Buffy.

"You still don't see them do you?" said the woman as she turned to Rukia and Ichigo, "Come on, just hand me my monk and then I'll be on my way. I just want to go home, and to do that I need my key"

Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other confused, "What's this key thing you keep on babbling about?"

"You know, it's a little green energy ball" said the woman.

'_Green energy?'_ thought Ichigo to himself, _'Something about that… I think Kon said something the first day I got here…. Oh no! Dawn!'_

"Ichigo?" said Rukia as she saw her friend deep in thought.

"Nothing" said Ichigo.

"Alright" said Rukia, "Concentrate on this fight"

"Sure" he replied.

Ichigo saw that the woman was ready to run at high speed towards them so he swung Zangetsu down towards the woman, "Getsuga Tenshou"

The mysterious woman looked on with her eyes wide open as the wave of blue energy hit her and threw her back.

"What the hell?" said Buffy as she stepped back. She saw the hazy figure swing something as a bright blue energy crescent shaped energy wave appear and hit the woman in the red dress head on. She then saw the figures appear to turn towards her and she immediately went into an offensive stance to protect herself.

"So you took care of her and now you're coming after me?" said Buffy, "is that it?"

Buffy then looked behind them with her eyes wide open.

"Buffy?" said Ichigo as he and Rukia quickly turned around, only to see the mysterious woman slowly stand up again.

"How?" said Ichigo as he brought up Zangetsu.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren" said Rukia as she instantly flash froze the mysterious woman just as she was prepared to make a run towards them.

"That should stop her" said Rukia as she turned at looked at Buffy, "this woman seems to be special"

"She is" said Ichigo as he looked at Buffy.

"Wait" said Rukia, "don't tell me you left Inoue for her"

"You dumbass" said Ichigo, "the whole long distance thing troubled both of us so we mutually decided it would be better to take a break, maybe we'll get back together again sometime; but this really isn't the best place to be discussing all of that"

Suddenly, Ichigo saw Rukia's eyes widen in surprise as she turned around and brought up her sword for another attack.

"Ichigo!" said Rukia as she stared at the waved of frozen water that encapsulated the woman.

"What?" said Ichigo as he turned around.

"Look" said Rukia as she point to several cracks that were forming in the ice.

Buffy too was looking at the frozen wave of ice that covered the mysterious woman as it started to slowly crack from the inside.

'_Seriously, what the hell is going on here' _thought Buffy to herself, _'first a blue energy thingy appears out of nowhere, and now a huge block of ice that's covering the woman. And she said Soul Reapers, are these the powers of a Soul Reaper? Are we in danger? How the hell can I fight a crazy woman who's powerful as hell and Soul Reapers that have this kind of power? I hope Giles and Willow have news, or else we're in the pooper'_

"What the….?" Said Ichigo just as the ice exploded. He covered Buffy to prevent the ice debris from hitting her while Rukia covered the monk.

"How could you?!" said the Woman incredulously as she stared at the group of people who were staring at her in surprise, "Do you know how expensive this dress is? It's wet, you ruined it. Even my make-up's running onto it now. And my hair, what the hell did you do to my hair. Why you…."

Ichigo and Rukia stood protectively in front of Buffy and the monk respectively as they held their swords up for another round. The three of them looked on as the woman make one step forward and tripped.

"My shoe" said the woman, "you crazy people broke my shoe!"

The woman then started to stamp her foot onto the ground and Rukia could see that cracks were beginning to form on the floor, the walls and the ceiling.

"Ichigo, we need to get out of here now" said Rukia as she grabbed the monk and flash stepped outside of the warehouse and waited for Ichigo on the roof of the next building.

"Buffy" said Ichigo as he carried her, "let's get out of here"

Buffy saw as one of the hazy figures seemed to grab a hold of the monk and vanish.

"What the?" said Buffy before she realized that the other figure had her in what seemed to be arms. She looked at the figure that was carrying her, trying to make out some distinguishing feature about it so that she could tell Giles. But before she could do any of that, she felt her entire world around her go blurry before she found herself on another building's roof that was right across from the warehouse.

Once they had reached the other roof, Buffy felt the figured holding her put her down onto the solid structure of the roof and she walked a few steps back looking at the figure that was looking at her. It was then she realized that there was another person with her, the one that woman said was a monk.

She turned around and saw that the second hazy figure had put him against the side of a wall and had stepped back. Buffy quickly ran over to him as the two figures stayed back.

"Soul Reapers" said the monk.

"You can see them?" asked Buffy as she crouched in front of him.

"Please" said the monk as he looked at Ichigo and Rukia, "you must help her protect the key"

"What key?" Rukia asked Ichigo.

"What key?" asked Buffy as she moved her head into the monks line of sight.

"The key is energy" said the monk as his eyes settled on Buffy's face, "It's a portal, it opens the door"

"The Dagon Sphere?" asked Buffy

"No" replied the monk as he stared at Buffy, "for centuries it had no form at all, we were its only keepers. And then the abomination found us. We had to hide the key, gave it form, molded it flesh and sent it to you"

"Dawn" said Buffy stunned, "you sent that thing to me?"

"We knew that the Slayer would protect it" said the monk.

"Slayer?" said Rukia as she looked at Ichigo

"Yea" replied Ichigo, "Urahara said that they're female warriors who fight vampires and demons and other stuff"

"I've heard of them" said Rukia, "never met one until now"

Ichigo noticed that Rukia's face got much more serious.

"You know what this key is? This Dawn?" said Rukia.

"Yes" replied Ichigo, "her younger sister"

"What?" said Rukia as she turned to Ichigo in surprise.

"Please" said the monk as he moved his eyes between Buffy and Rukia and Ichigo, "she is an innocent, help the Slayer protect her. She does not know who or what she is. Please protect her. I beg of you"

"Wait" said Buffy as the monk slowly closed his eyes and breathed his last, "please, help me"

"Please help her" said the spirit of the monk who just slipped out of his now dead body with his chain of fate already cut.

"Who is that woman?" asked Rukia.

"My brethren call her the Beast" said the Monk

"That really doesn't help" said Ichigo.

"Others call her Glorificus" said the Monk, "or Glory"

"I see" said Rukia as she stepped towards the monk and took out her sword and stamped the hilt onto his forehead, "we would need your help in Soul Society if we are to defeat this monster"

"I will do what I can" said the Monk smiling as he slowly sank into a bright blue light, "thank you for agreeing to protect the Key."

"We'll do what we can" said Rukia as the monk disappeared and in his place appeared a black butterfly that flew up into the air and vanished.

"You'll need to tell her about yourself" said Rukia, "this Glory saw her, she can now attack her at anytime. She could even use her family against her"

"I know" said Ichigo as the both of them watched Buffy stand up and turn around and stare at them before she turned around and ran as fast as she could.

"She's a strong fighter" said Rukia, "for a human"

"Yes she is" said Ichigo.

"Anyway, I should get back and report this" said Rukia.

"Rukia" said Ichigo, "please don't tell anyone about Dawn? At least not yet"

"Ichigo" said Rukia.

"Right now, no one knows she's this Key" said Ichigo, "if Shinigami start to protect her or come after her, then Glory will know and she could strike first before the Gotei 13 has a plan in motion"

"You're right" said Rukia, "I'll mention the Key but won't say who it is. That way we can have a plan of attack should the need arise"

"Thanks" said Ichigo as he noticed Rukia turn around and stick her sword straight into thin air before turning it in a clockwise direction.

He squinted his eyes against the bright light of a Senkaimon appearing and opening its characteristic Japanese style doors.

"Oh" said Rukia, "I found that woman you were looking for, and you have permission from the Captain Commander to bring the female, through Urahara's special doorway, to Soul Society"

Rukia reached into her uniform and took out a piece of paper which she handed over to Ichigo.

"Go with her to that address tomorrow" said Rukia, "Urahara should have the doorway ready by then"

"Thanks" said Ichigo.

"This is highly unusual just for a friend Ichigo" said Rukia

"She helped me out a lot since I came to Sunnydale" said Ichigo, "more than the others actually. Plus I think everyone deserves to see their deceased mother every year during their birthday, don't you think?"

"True" said Rukia as she walked through the doors, "Good luck, I'll come by again soon to visit you, maybe bring Renji along"

"Thanks Rukia, would be nice to see him again" said Ichigo as the door closed and disappeared.

Ichigo then turned around and faced the way that Buffy ran, "I'll help you protect Dawn Buffy. I may not reveal myself yet.. But I'll still help you however I can"

TBC


	11. Tara the Demon?

**Unknown Warehouse, Sunnydale **

After the Senkaimon had closed up and Buffy had run off towards home, Ichigo was standing at the ruins of the warehouse. Looking around, he saw that Glory had destroyed the entire building but no matter how much he searched, he couldn't find her body anywhere.

'_What is she?' _Ichigo thought to himself, '_A demon? She can't be an Arrancar or anything from Hueco Mundo, she doesn't even have a hollow mask. And what does she want with the Key? The monk said it opens a door, but a door to what? I hope Rukia finds out something'_

"Umm…. Since there's nothing here, maybe I should check up on Buffy" said Ichigo to himself, "make sure she's alright"

As Ichigo jumped into the air, he failed to notice a man in a red dress hobbling away in the other direction.

"Ah there she is" said Ichigo as he flash stepped right over her area. He watched her as she walked into her neighbourhood and walked onto her foyer. He saw her suddenly stop and turn around, looking around her house suspiciously. She walked cautiously onto her lawn and looked down both ends of the street she was on.

'_Can she sense me?_' thought Ichigo to herself as he noticed that Buffy kept on looking around before she apparently gave up and walked back into her house.

'_I'll tell you what you need to know later, Buffy'_ thought Ichigo to himself, _'I need to find out what's going on first though, hopefully Rukia can give me some information quick'_

**Summer's Residence, one hour later**

Buffy had called Giles, her watcher, to come to her home as soon as possible. She had to tell him about the lady in the red dress and what she had found out about Dawn, before she could talk to him about the whole thing with the Soul Reapers that she encountered.

"Buffy" said Giles, still in shock after what Buffy had revealed about Dawn, "I really don't know what to say"

"Tell me about it" replied Buffy as she kept on looking at the stairs.

"Dawn has no idea?" asked Giles

"None, she thinks that she's my kid sister" said Buffy

"Will you tell her?" asked Giles

"How can I?" said Buffy, "she'll freak out even more, all I know is that I need to protect her. I need to keep her safe"

"Buffy" said Giles with worry etched on his face, "this woman…. Whatever she is… she knows you now… she knows what you look like… do you think maybe it's a good time to send Dawn away?"

"To where?" said Buffy as she sat down.

"Your father?" asked Giles

"It's no use" said Buffy, "he's not answering any of my calls; he's probably living the high life with his secretary"

"Sorry" replied Giles

"Giles, they sent her to me. I have to protect her…. I want to" said Buffy

"Do we tell the others?" asked Giles

"No… we tell no-one" said Buffy, "if we do, then they'll just act weird around her and…. It would be safer for them if they don't know"

"Are you sure?" asked Giles, "we may need their help in researching whatever this woman is"

"No" said Buffy

"She'll come after you Buffy" said Giles.

"I know" said Buffy

"I'm here for you" said Giles as he held her hands, "whatever you need"

"There's something else" said Buffy, "there were two Soul Reapers in the same warehouse"

"Wait" said Giles surprised, "Two? Are you alright? Did you see them?"

"Yea, I'm alright" said Buffy, "they didn't harm me, one of them actually carried me out of the warehouse… it was kinda sweet actually…. Except for that whole 'I can't see them' thing"

"You think they could be allies?" asked Giles

"I don't know" said Buffy, "maybe they're here to cause the apocalypse but this crazy woman threw a wrench into their plans? At best, we have a common enemy. Anything from the Council?"

"They're stumped" said Giles, "they don't have many materials on Soul Reapers, the information they have is the same as I've already told you"

"Which is nothing" said Buffy as she looked up at Giles once she realized what she had said, "I'm sorry"

"No" said Giles smiling, "you're right, we don't know much about these Soul Reapers"

"I know they seem to be powerful" said Buffy

"What do you mean?" asked Giles

"All I was able to see were two hazy outlines" said Buffy, "one released some sort of blue energy wave and the other one froze that woman in place"

"Really?" said Giles as he took off his glasses

"But she still survived" said Buffy

"Still" said Giles, "we need to find who they are, I believe that they can be valuable allies in protecting Dawn"

"I'll ask Willow and Tara to perform a location spell or a summoning" said Buffy

"Yes.. yes" said Giles, "something that would draw out the Soul Reapers, we'd also need a containment spell to hold whoever it is in place while we try to convince him or her to help us"

"Tomorrow then?" said Buffy

"Yes" said Giles as he got up from the couch and walked towards the door.

"Are you sure you want to move all your things from the dorm back home?" asked Giles as he turned around.

"Yes" said Buffy, "I mean I've been living at home ever since mom got sick anyway, might as well make it official"

"Alright" said Giles and he stepped out of her house, "I'll see you tomorrow morning then"

"Thanks" replied Buffy

"Take care of yourself" said Giles

"I will"

**U.C Sunnydale Dorms**

"Yeah… yeah… Hold on… I'm up" said Ichigo as he just woke up from a deep sleep and checked his watched.

'_Who could be knocking on my door at…. Wait… it's eleven in the morning?'_ thought Ichigo to himself as he got out of bed, _'that's what I get for sleeping at four in the morning… luckily it's the weekend…. At least these hollows are considerate, most come out during the weekends'_

A groggy Ichigo opened his door only to see a grinning Willow.

"Morning Ichigo" said Willow

"Morning" said Ichigo as he tried to stifle a yawn, "you're up early"

"Its eleven in the morning" said Willow smiling.

"I know…. It's the weekend… rule is never wake up before one in the afternoon" said Ichigo

"Right" said Willow as she started fidgeting.

"Everything alright?" asked Ichigo

"I just wanted to remind you about Tara's birthday party tomorrow" said Willow

"Yeah" said Ichigo smiling, "I remember… I got your text, two emails and voice message"

"Sorry about that" said Willow sheepishly, "I do weird things when I get excited"

"I kinda guessed that" said Ichigo

"So you're coming right?" asked Willow

"Yes" said Ichigo, "I'll be there, it's at the Bronze right?"

"Yes" said Willow, "you've got the directions?"

"You already sent me three ways of getting there from campus" smiled Ichigo, "so there's no chance that I'll get lost"

"Alright" said Willow, "You know, Tara and I are going to the Magic Box now. You wanna come with us?"

"Nah" said Ichigo, "maybe I'll drop by later if that's alright?"

"Sure" smiled Willow, "see you then"

"Well, seeing as I'm up already" said Ichigo as he closed the door, "might as well do something productive"

It was a few hours later that Ichigo had opened his door to go out. As he closed his door, he noticed a man and a woman knocking on Tara's door.

"Hi" said Ichigo, "may I help you?"

"Yes" said the man, "we're looking for Tara MaClay"

"I guessed that since you are knocking on her door" said Ichigo

"So you know her?" said the man

"Yes" replied Ichigo

"Do you know where she is?" asked the woman, "its very important that we find her and talk to her"

"Who are you again?" asked Ichigo.

"I'm Tara's father and this is her cousin, Beth" said the man.

"Ah I see" said Ichigo, "I'm afraid she's not in"

"Please, you need to tell us where she is" said Tara's father, "we haven't seen her in a very long time and we miss her terribly"

"Ok" said Ichigo, "I think she may have gone to someplace called the Magic Box or something"

"Magic Box?" said Beth

"Yes" said Ichigo as he noticed the two of them glancing at each other.

'_Is that fear?'_ thought Ichigo to himself, _'or worry'_

"Ummm…. Thanks" said Tara's father and Beth as they turned and walked hurriedly away.

'_Now what was that all about?_' thought Ichigo to himself.

**U.C. Sunnydale Campus, that same night**

Ichigo was walking back to the dorms from studying at the library when he noticed Beth walking away from a distressed Tara.

'_What's going on_?' thought Ichigo to himself as he walked towards the blonde

"Hi Tara?" said Ichigo as he approached the Wiccan, "you alright?"

"Yes" said Tara as she sat down on a bench

"OK" said Ichigo, "then why are you crying?"

"I…. I'm not crying" said Tara as she looked down

"Tara" said Ichigo as he sat beside her, "what happened? I'm guessing your cousin must have said something to you"

"You….. you know her?" asked Tara as she turned and looked at Ichigo.

"I saw her and your father knocking on your door" said Ichigo, "they told me that it was urgent that they find you, so I told them that you may be at the Magic Box"

"Oh" said Tara

"I'm sorry" said Ichigo, "I really thought that they needed to urgently see you"

"Its alright" said Tara as she looked down and spoke quietly, "they want me to go back home with them"

"Why?" asked Ichigo

"I'm making a mistake talking to you" said Tara terrified, "I'm sorry, I need to go"

"Wait" said Ichigo as he stood up and held on to Tara's arm, "Tara, what's going on?"

"I… I'm scared that you'll kill me" said Tara, "Pl….. please I… I just want to go in peace"

"Wait, what?" said Ichigo, "Tara, what are you talking about? You're not making any sense."

"I'm a demon" said Tara

"Huh?" said Ichigo confused as he let go of Tara's arm and scratched his head, "what makes you think you're a demon?"

"The women in my family have demons inside them" said Tara as she turned around, "my magic is demonic"

"Hold on" said Ichigo as he ran and stopped in front of her, "who told you this?"

"My father… my brother" said Tara

"Tara" said Ichigo as he held on to her shoulders, "You're not a demon"

"I am" said Tara, "how else can I do magic?"

"Trust me on this" said Ichigo, "You are not a demon, you just have a high level of spiritual power"

"How do you know?" said Tara

"Because Rukia would have been able to sense it" said Ichigo, "her sensing abilities are far better than mine"

"No" said Tara

"Listen to me Tara" said Ichigo, "You're just as human as me or Willow"

"You're a Soul Reaper" said Tara

"Technically I'm a human" said Ichigo, "look you don't need to go with your father because you're not a demon"

"Are you sure?" said Tara

"Do you trust me?" said Ichigo

"Yes" smiled Tara

"That's good then" said Ichigo when Tara suddenly widened her eyes.

"What's wrong?" asked Ichigo

"Oh God" said Tara, "I cast a spell"

"What spell?" asked Ichigo

"A….. A spell that would prevent Willow and the others from seeing my demonic side" said Tara

"Oh" said Ichigo calmly as he let go of her shoulders, "how about we go to the Magic Box together and then you can remove the spell since you're not a demon? Anyway, I've wanted to see that place for sometime"

"Su… sure" said Tara, "that would be great"

**30 minutes later**

"Tara" said Ichigo as they were almost five minutes away from the Magic Box, "Would you be able to spend two whole days with me after your birthday party?"

"Maybe" said Tara, "why?"

"Well" said Ichigo, "It's about your birthday present"

"Oh?" said Tara smiling

"Yeah" said Ichigo, "It's got a forty eight hour time limit"

"What kind of a present has a forty eight hour time limit?" asked Tara confused.

"Hopefully the good kind" said Ichigo

"So" said Tara as she grinned at Ichigo, "It's just me and you and a mysterious birthday present?"

"Ummmm….." said Ichigo nervously, "kinda… but don't worry…. It's not a date or anything…. Willow's got nothing to be jealous about"

"Nice comeback" laughed Tara as she looked at Ichigo, "sure, I'll spend two whole days with you… as long as it's interesting… if its killing hollows or something then no…"

"Trust me, its not" said Ichigo, "but even if you don't like it, I hope you'll like the experience"

"OK" said Tara, "now I'm intrigued"

"Well" said Ichigo, "I'm afraid you'll have to wait"

"Ok" said Tara as they reached the Magic Box and she opened the door.

Ichigo and Tara walked into the shop only to see a demon walking behind Buffy as she stared at Tara and Ichigo.

"Buffy behind you" shouted Ichigo and Tara together.

"What?" said Buffy as she turned around and punched an invisible face before another demon threw her over the table in the middle of the shop.

"Tara" whispered Ichigo, "they can't see the demons, you need to get rid of the spell"

"Buffy" said Ichigo as he ran towards her, "duck"

Buffy went down onto the floor as Ichigo reached over her and grabbed the face of the demon before he flipped it over and smashed it face first into the floor boards. Dawn and Buffy looked at him shocked as the wooden floor board cracked and made an impression of the demons face.

"Buffy" said Ichigo, "there's one behind you… kick high"

"You can see them?" asked Buffy as she got up and launched a roundhouse kick which launched the invisible demon at the book case at the end of the store, breaking it.

"Hey" said Anya, "you're paying for that"

"Not now Ahn" said Xander as he ran to the shattered bookcase and tried to hit the invisible demon with a heavy object.

Ichigo then heard Tara cast a spell to counter the previous one before a few seconds later, the defeated demons came into view.

"Tara?" said Willow

"Ichigo?" said Buffy

"I'm sorry" said Tara as she looked down at the floor.

"It's not her fault" said Ichigo as he stood in front of her.

"It is" said Tara's father who had just come into the store, "Its all her fault, this happened because she's a demon"

"What?" said Willow surprised

"She's not a demon" said Ichigo as he stared at Tara's father

"This is not your problem young man" said Tara's father, "Tara has a demon inside her, and she's coming with us. We can take care of her"

"Buffy" said Ichigo, "she just told me she cast a spell so that you won't see her since she believed that she was a demon"

"That's why we haven't been able to see these particular demons" said Giles as he looked around, "your spell that was supposed to prevent us from seeing you, actually made us unable to see all demons"

"Almost killed us in the process" said Buffy

"You can say that again" said Spike who just came out from the training room at the back of the store, "and by the way, there's another one dead at the back"

"My point is" said Ichigo as he stood protectively in front of Tara, "if the spell was supposed to make demons invisible, were you able to see Tara when she came in through the door?"

"Yes" said Willow smiling as she stepped towards Tara while Ichigo moved towards Buffy.

"It was just a misunderstanding" said Ichigo as he looked at Buffy.

"Tara" said her father, "you're coming home with us, what that boy said wasn't true. Your mother was killed by the very demon inside her. We can help you"

"Tara" said Willow

"Oh for crying out loud" said Spike as he turned Tara to face him before he punched her face. This action led to the chip in Spike's brain activating and causing him a sharp pain.

"Hey" said Ichigo as he walked towards Spike and gave him a punch to his solar plexus that make him fly back a few feet as he landed hard on the floor.

Buffy and the others looked at Ichigo in shock at what just happened with Spike.

'_Oh crap'_ thought Ichigo to himself, '_I definitely need to come up with a good excuse'_

"How?" said Buffy as she stepped towards Ichigo.

"Its nothing really, I go to the gym a lot" said Ichigo, "and I've been in fights my entire life, so it wasn't much of a problem"

"Ok" said Xander, "I don't know about the rest of you but after what he did to Spike, Ichigo's my new best friend"

"Thank you Xander" said Ichigo as he looked at Buffy

"Tara" said her father.

"Mr. MaClay" said Buffy as she stared at Ichigo before turning to face Tara's father, "if you want Tara, you're going have to go through each and everyone here"

While Buffy and Dawn were threatening Mr. MaClay with bodily harm, Spike slowly got up and stared at Ichigo who turned his head to look at him.

While no one was looking, Spike had his eyes wide open as he pointed at Ichigo and said silently, "It's you"

"Spike" said Anya who was the only one who noticed what Spike was saying, calmly walked away from the counter, grabbed the vampire's arm and took him to the back training area, "I need to talk to you".

Ichigo smiled at Anya as he saw her take Spike to the back room while everyone else was distracted by Mr. Maclay.

"I hope you're happy living with a demon" said Beth

"Magic" said Mr. Maclay as he looked at a few spell books in disgust before he and his family walked out of the store.

"Are you alright?" Willow asked Tara as she nodded.

"Thank you" mouthed Tara silently at Ichigo as Willow gave her a hug.

"Ichigo" said Buffy as she turned Ichigo around to face her, "you have some explaining to do"


	12. An Explanation, a Birthday & a Present

**Magic Box**

"Alright Ichigo" said Buffy as she stared at him with her hands on her hips, "Talk"

"About?" asked Ichigo.

"How is it you were able to see those demons? And how you were able to take one down so easily? Not to mention how you were strong enough to punch Spike back a few feet" said Buffy.

"Oh" said Ichigo.

"Yea" said Buffy.

"Well" said Ichigo, "I might as well tell you the truth since the secret's out of the bag"

"Ichigo?" said Tara.

"Tara" said Buffy, "You knew?"

"Yes" said Ichigo, "but its not her fault, I asked her to promise not to tell any of you"

"So what's your secret?" asked Dawn who had walked to stand by Buffy.

'_That you're a Soul Reaper?'_ thought Dawn to herself smiling.

"The truth is… ever since I was young….. I've been taking Karate classes" said Ichigo, "not only that, I've been bullied by bigger boys almost my entire life before because of my hair colour and so, I've had to constantly keep on fighting and win."

"Ye…. Yes…. That's right" said Tara, "That's what he told me too."

"Really?" said Dawn.

"I am deceptively strong" said Ichigo as he looked at Buffy, "I've had to be. Heck I even beat one of my friends who happen to hold the title of the strongest girl in Japan; although, for some odd reason she stopped sparring with me after that."

"But that doesn't explain Spike" said Willow, "he's a vampire, so there's…"

"Willow" said Buffy as she looked between her best friend and Ichigo who she expected to see the expected shock that ordinary people would have plastered on his face.

"Hold up" said Ichigo as he pointed his thumb back at Spike, "he's a vampire?"

"Usually people go like 'ahhhh! vampire!' or 'vampires don't exist! Don't be ridiculous'" said Buffy as she looked at Giles.

"You know about vampires?" asked Giles

Well kinda" said Ichigo, "it's kind of obvious when someone reads the papers in Sunnydale and notices the high rate of deaths due to puncture wound in the neck"

'_It kind of also helps that I saw Buffy talking to Dracula'_ thought Ichigo to himself.

"You mean the 'barbecue fork' brigade?" asked Xander.

"Yea" said Ichigo, "like I said it's quite obvious when you think about it"

"Doesn't explain the demons though" said Buffy.

"I…. I… can ex….explain" said Tara nervously, "I ca…cast the spell when only all of you were here, Ichigo wa….wasn't affected"

"Ok, but it doesn't really explain the hole on the floor" said Buffy as she pointed to the smashed floor that Ichigo put the demon's face through.

"I've been constantly fighting and I been going to the gym to get stronger" said Ichigo, "I told you, it was out of necessity that I protect myself from bigger boys and gangs"

"You were constantly attacked?" asked Willow, "really?"

"Yep" said Ichigo as he turned and looked at Willow.

"Hey Ichigo" said Buffy as he turned to face her while she threw a punch at him at the same time.

"Whoa" said Ichigo as he quickly caught the punch in the palm of his hand and looked at Buffy, "OK, what was that for?"

"Ummmm…. Nothing…. Just a test" said Buffy surprised.

"O….K" said Ichigo, "I guess I better go, looks like you guys have some stuff to deal with"

"Yeah" said Buffy as she looked suspiciously at Ichigo.

"I'll come by tomorrow to help around the house" said Ichigo as he laughed nervously.

"That's great" said Dawn excitedly, "Mom's missed having you around."

"Yeah, sure" said Buffy as she looked at the hand she punched Ichigo with.

"See you tomorrow then Buffy, Dawn" said Ichigo as he walked out the door, "oh please don't tell Joyce about my history of fighting."

"Yes sure" said Buffy as Ichigo walked out of the store.

"Yeah" said Buffy as she looked at Giles, "has there ever been an instance of a male Slayer?"

"Huh?" asked Giles as he put his glasses back on and stared at Buffy, "a male Slayer?"

"Yea" said Buffy.

"Never" said Giles, "why did you ask?"

"Just now, I punched him using all my strength" said Buffy, "and he still caught it, and walked away as if nothing happened"

"H… he did say her was deceptively strong" said Tara.

"Maybe" said Buffy, "but as stronger as a Slayer?"

"What are you thinking?" asked Giles.

"Could he be a demon of some sort?" asked Buffy.

"No!" said Tara

"Huh?" said Buffy and Willow as they turned to look at the blonde girl.

"I mean, the spell I did was to hide demons" said Tara, "if he was a demon, then you wouldn't have been able to see him"

"She's right" said Xander as Spike and Anya walked back in, "and anyone who can knock back Spike is a good guy in my book."

"Oh shut up you wanker" said Spike.

"Spike" said Buffy, "you alright?"

"Yeah" said Spike as he rubbed his chest, "wanna rub the pain away?"

"Oh God!" said Xander as she walked away with Anya.

"Go home Spike" said Buffy in disgust as Spike walked towards her.

"Beware of that boy, Pet" said Spike as soon as Anya was out of earshot.

"Why?" asked Buffy surprised.

"Doesn't matter luv" said Spike, "just be careful around him"

It was then that Spike turned around and walked out the back of the Magic Box with Buffy looking at him confused, as the other's cleaned up the mess that was made.

**The Bronze, Tara's Birthday Party **

"Hi Ichigo" said Tara as Ichigo walked into the Bronze, which had one section currently draped with balloons, a gift area in the corner, an open bar and loud music playing over the speaker systems.

"Happy birthday Tara" said Ichigo as he gave the blonde Wiccan a hug.

"Hi Ichigo" said Willow smiling, "I see you made it."

"Yep" replied Ichigo with a smile, "thanks to your directions."

"Buffy and the gang are at the back near the pool tables" said Willow, "but you're more than welcome to mingle around."

"Sure" said Ichigo, "I think I'll just relax for a while first."

"Busy day?" asked Tara.

"Yep" replied Ichigo with a smile as he pointed to the back of the Bronze, "so near the pool tables?"

"Yep" said Willow.

"Alright then" said Ichigo as he went to the back of the club where he noticed an empty table. He grabbed a pop drink and then sat down and quietly observed the people around him. As he sat down, he saw Xander playing pool with Anya, Dawn and a couple of other people while Buffy was leaning against one of the many columns in the club. He kept on noticing that Buffy was glancing at him when he wasn't looking.

'_She's still suspicious about me'_ thought Ichigo to himself, _'I hope that vampire didn't tell her anything about me. I just need to keep up this secret thing until I know what exactly is going on with Glory.'_

Ichigo then saw from the corner of his eyes as Riley, Buffy's boyfriend, came up from behind her and surprised her with a kiss. He noticed them talking to each other before he left to get her a drink. He then turned his eyes to observe Dawn and Xander playing pool again just as Buffy started to glace at Ichigo.

'_Oh this is ridiculous'_ thought Ichigo to himself as he casually looked towards Buffy's direction and gave the petite Slayer a nod as she gave him a small wave.

Ichigo noticed that Buffy seemed to be ready to come his way when she suddenly stopped and stepped back again.

"Ichigo"

"Hey Rukia" said Ichigo as he turned around in surprise and looked at the lieutenant of the thirteenth division, "what are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you about something" said Rukia as she sat down next to him.

"How did you know here I was?" asked Ichigo.

"Your reiatsu, you idiot" said Rukia smiling, "you never could control it, plus I also sensed Tara's reiatsu here."

"Oh" said Ichigo.

"So what's going on here?" asked Rukia as she looked around at her surroundings.

"It's Tara's birthday party" said Ichigo.

"Oh" said Rukia as she looked down at her gigai which had on a simple T-Shirt and jeans, "if I'd known then I would have dressed more appropriately."

"You look fine" said Ichigo as he looked at one of his best friends, "so, what's going on that couldn't wait till tomorrow?"

"Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyoruku have been going through the Soul Society library about that Glory person" said Rukia, "they still haven't found anything of note. They're currently searching the ancient section of the library."

"Well if anyone can find information on Glory it would be Ukitake-san and Kyoraku-san" said Ichigo.

"But we did find some information about that Key from the monk" said Rukia.

"Oh?" asked Ichigo as he looked at Rukia.

"The monk explained that the Key can open doors into other dimensions" said Rukia, "it can open access to everywhere including all the Hell dimensions, Hueco Mundo and even Soul Society."

"And they made that into an innocent human girl?" hissed Ichigo angrily.

"The monk said he and his brothers had no choice" said Rukia, "he is absolutely certain that the Slayer could protect it."

"It's a 'her', Rukia" said Ichigo.

"Sorry" said Rukia, "so that the Slayer could protect her."

"Buffy's strong Rukia" said Ichigo, "she can do it."

"But with the Key being able to access Soul Society, I don't have to explain to you how that would be a huge threat to security" said Rukia, "You need to protect the Slayer, and the sister."

"I know" said Ichigo.

"Glory will come after the Slayer and her family, as well as her friends" said Rukia.

"Willow and Tara seem to have spiritual power as they are practicing witches, and are able to see me in my Shinigami form" said Ichigo.

"Then the Slayer will need them as well" said Rukia as she grabbed Ichigo's pop and took a sip.

"Hey" said Ichigo as he grabbed the drink back from Rukia, "get your own."

"You know" said Rukia, "you should be a gentleman and get a drink for a lady."

"Sorry.. sorry" said Ichigo as he went to the bar and got two more pop drink and handed one to Rukia.

"Ichigo, you came" said Xander as he came by the table with Anya, "and who is this lovely lady?"

"Xander Harris" said Ichigo, "this is my best friend Rukia Kuchiki, she just came by for a visit. She'll be leaving soon."

"That's rude Ichigo" said Anya as she shook Rukia's hand and her eyes went wide again.

"Ummm… ummmm.." said Anya as she looked at Ichigo.

"Anya" said Ichigo as he tried to convey with his eyes and words that she had nothing to worry about from Rukia, "this is Rukia, we work together. She's very cool."

"O… OK" said Anya as she stepped back.

"Hey Ahn" said Xander as he looked at his girlfriend, "you alright?"

"Ummm… yeah" said Anya, "I think I need to go to the ladies room

"That was weird" said Xander as he sat down next to Ichigo.

"So how long have you known each other" asked Xander.

"A few years now" said Rukia as she took a sip from her drink.

"Hey! You're Rukia aren't you?" asked Dawn as she sat next to Rukia.

"Yes" said Rukia, "and you are?"

"I'm Dawn"

Rukia then glanced at Ichigo before smiling at Dawn and shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you" said Rukia.

"So" said Dawn, "are you guys together?"

"Dawn!" said Buffy as she quickly ran towards her sister once she noticed Dawn was heading to Ichigo's table.

"I'm so sorry Ichigo, Rukia" said Buffy.

"Oh you know my name too?" asked Rukia.

"Sorry, Ichigo showed us some pictures where you were also included" said Buffy, "but, where are my manners; I'm Buffy, Dawn's sister."

"Oh" said Rukia as she shook her hand,

"Come on" said Dawn pouting, "I need some gossip."

"Sorry about this Ichigo" said Buffy as she pulled her sister away, with Xander following close behind them.

"Anyway" said Rukia, "I should get going. I just came by to give you that information."

"Thanks Rukia" said Ichigo.

"I'll see you tomorrow at Soul Society, Ichigo" said Rukia.

"Huh?" said Ichigo surprised, "you'll be there?"

"The woman you had me looking for is in the sector patrolled by the Thirteenth Division" said Rukia, "so I'll be taking you guys to her."

"Oh" said Ichigo, "I guess we'll see you there then."

Rukia nodded as she turned around and walked towards the exit. Ichigo watched as she stopped to say goodbye to Tara before walking out the door.

"Ichigo?"

"Hey Buffy" said Ichigo as he turned to face the petite blonde who just sat beside him.

"I want you to be completely honest with me" said Buffy as she looked into his eyes, "who are you? Really?"

"I'm no-one Buffy" said Ichigo with a smile, "I'm just a university student, that's all."

**U.C. Sunnydale Dorm, the morning after Tara's birthday party**

"So Ichigo" said Kon, "you're really taking her to Soul Society huh?"

"Yea" said Ichigo, "she deserves it, especially after meeting her remaining family here."

"That bad?" asked Kon.

"Yeah" said Ichigo, "apparently all the men in her family have the women convinced that they are really demons"

"That's cruel" said Kon.

"Yeah" said Ichigo, "they did it just to control the women and make them do what the men want."

Just then there was a knock on his door.

"Hey Tara" said Ichigo as he let the blonde Wiccan into his room.

"Morning Ichigo" said Tara, "I'm ready, so what's the surprise that has a two day time limit?"

"It's a hell of a doozy alright" said Kon.

"Really?" asked Tara.

"Yep" said Ichigo.

"Well, good" said Tara, "Because I told Willow I'll be gone for a couple of days visiting a relative in Washington who has had an emergency heart surgery."

"Oh" said Ichigo, "don't worry, it's interesting. Nut we need to go to the outskirts of the city."

"The outskirts?" said Tara, "Why?"

"Because it's the place where the wall between the World of the Living and Soul Society is the thinnest" said Ichigo.

"Soul Society?" asked Tara as she nervously stood up, "bu…. But, I'm n….not dead."

"You don't have to be" said Ichigo as he stood up, "The first time my friends entered Soul Society to save Rukia all those years ago, we used a special device that transformed their living bodies into Spirit Particles. Its perfectly safe, although we'll have to run really, really fast."

"It…. It's safe?" asked Tara nervously.

"Yes" said Ichigo, "your surprise is in Soul Society."

"Are you saying….." asked Tara as she slowly came to a realization.

"If you don't feel comfortable in going, that's alright too" said Ichigo.

"Is she….. does she….." said Tara as tears slowly came to her eyes.

"No" said Ichigo, "she doesn't know."

"I'm ready" said Tara as she stepped forward.

"Alright" said Ichigo as he hit the back of Kon's plushie head and the circular soul pill came out. Ichigo then swallowed the pill.

Tara looked on in surprised as Ichigo's Shinigami body slipped out of his living one in a flash of blue light.

"Kon" said Ichigo as he faced the mod soul that inhabited his living body now, "remember you need to go to Joyce's house to help out. Just… don't do any funny business…. Please."

"Yeah.. yeah" said Kon as he turned to face Tara, "enjoy Soul Society."

"Th…. Thanks" said Tara as she looked at Ichigo, "do we drive there to the outskirts of town? I.. I mean I don't have a car."

Ichigo flash stepped just inches away from Tara's face, "we'll be using shunpo…. Or flash steps. Ready?"

"Yes?" said Tara as Kon opened the window.

"Let's go then" said Ichigo as he carried Tara on his arms and reached the outskirts of Sunnydale in three flash steps.

"Wow" said Tara as Ichigo put her back down on solid ground, "what a rush!"

"I know right?" said Ichigo smiling.

"So this is the gate?" asked Tara as she stared at the white door like object that seemed to be covered in paper and had a white pulsing light in the center.

"Yes" said Ichigo, "it's called a Spirit Exchanger, once you go through.. Your living body will be changed into Spirit Particles so that you can enter Soul Society."

"Ok" said Tara.

"Since I'm not a full Soul Reaper" said Ichigo, "we'll be going through the Dangai, a dimension between Soul Society and the Living World. And we'll have to move fast."

"You can carry me again if you want" said Tara with a smile.

"You just don't wanna run" said Ichigo with a smile.

"Yea, that too" said Tara smiling.

"Well it would be best, I don't want to spend more time in there than I absolutely have to" said Ichigo as he looked at Tara, "whatever happens, don't let go of me. Tighten your arms around my neck, strangle me if you have to but whatever you do, do not let go."

"Alright" said Tara as Ichigo carried her on his arms while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Alright here we go" said Ichigo as he ran into the Spirit Exchanger and entered the Dangai when he started to flash step all the way to the bright opening on the other side.

Tara looked on as everything moved in a blur when suddenly, she found herself underneath a bright blue sky.

"Ichigo?" said Tara.

"Welcome to Soul Society, Tara" said Ichigo as Tara looked around her with her eyes wide open.

TBC


	13. The Witch and the Soul Society (Part 1)

**Soul Society, above first district, West Rukongai.**

"Welcome to Soul Society, Tara" said Ichigo.

"Wow" said Tara as Ichigo held her in his arms, and she held his neck tighter and tighter.

"Ta…Tara…" said Ichigo, "Can't….. breathe."

"Oh" said Tara as she turned her head to look at Ichigo, "Sorry, it's just…. Wow."

"That's the same reaction I had when I first came here" said Ichigo as he looked out at the buildings around him, "although I didn't have this nice of a view."

"It's beautiful" said Tara when she suddenly came to a realization, "wait a minute, how are you standing in the air?"

"Soul Society is full of Spirit Particles" explained Ichigo, "Soul Reapers can manipulate those particles to solidify under their feet, it becomes like an invisible platform."

"Oh" said Tara.

"Soul Reapers can do that in the World of the Living as well, since Spirit Particles exist there in nature" said Ichigo, "but it's much more concentrated here."

"Can I try?" asked Tara.

"Sure" said Ichigo, "Just close your eyes, then concentrate and gather the spirit particles to your feet. When you're ready, I'll put you down."

"You'll hold on?" asked Tara.

"Of course" said Ichigo, "Unless you ask me to let go."

"Not yet" said Tara as Ichigo slowly helped Tara put down her legs.

"Feel anything under your feet?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes" said Tara smiling, "this is so… wow!"

"Want me to let go?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes" said Tara.

"Alright" said Ichigo as he let go off her waist.

"Haha" said Tara laughing as she danced and jumped in the air, "if only Willow could see, this is….. wow."

"Well" said Ichigo, "the two of you did float in the air while dancing last night."

"I know, don't get me wrong, that was amazing" said Tara as she turned around and faced Ichigo, "but I wasn't jumping or dancing on an invisible platform of spirit particles."

"I'm surprised to be honest" replied Ichigo, "you must have quite a lot of spiritual power."

"I…. I don't think so" said Tara she suddenly stopped dancing and looked out at the Soul Society, "Willow's got more power than me."

"She does?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes" replied Tara.

"Oh" said Ichigo, "but you shouldn't put yourself down, the fact that you can control spirit particles and stand on them kinda supports you being just as powerful."

"Thanks" said Tara.

"Ichigo" said Rukia as she flash stepped next to the orange haired substitute.

"Yo, Rukia" said Ichigo as he pointed towards Tara, "not bad for a first timer huh?"

"Hi Tara" said Rukia as she walked towards the blonde girl, "I'm impressed, that idiot had much more difficulty doing what you're doing."

"I heard that!" said Ichigo.

"Thank you Rukia" said Tara smiling.

"Yo, Ichigo" said another voice that appeared just behind him.

"Renji" said Ichigo as he nodded at the red haired Soul Reaper, "how's it going?"

"Not bad" said Renji, "Rukia said she was meeting you here with a friend, so I thought I'd drop by."

"Ah" said Ichigo as they walked towards Rukia and Tara, "Tara I'd like you to meet Renji Abarai."

"He… hello" said Tara nervously.

"Nice to meet you Tara" said Renji as he gave Tara a small bow before turning to Ichigo and nudging him in the ribs, "so you brought another date to Soul Society huh?"

"Date?" said both Ichigo and Tara together.

Just then, Tara lost her concentration and suddenly found herself falling fast towards Soul Society.

"Hold on Tara" said Ichigo as he flash stepped towards her and caught her just before she hit the ground.

"Sorry about that" said Ichigo as he put her down, "Renji's the joker among my group of friends."

"Ummm… Tara?" said Renji as he landed next to Tara while now nursing a fist shaped bruise on his face, "sorry about that, I was just kidding around."

"Yea" said Rukia as she landed next to Renji as she stuck her tongue out at him, "sometimes he talks without thinking."

"It's alright" said Tara as she tried not to laugh at the nervousness of the two men, "Renji, what happened to your face?"

"Oh" said Renji as he glanced at the evil look from Rukia, "umm…. I fell?"

"In the air?" said Tara with a smile.

"It happens from time to time" replied Renji as he nervously scratched his head.

'_Dude'_ thought Ichigo to himself, _'you're so whipped.'_

"Tara" said Rukia, "Are you ready?"

"Yes" said Tara after she took a deep breath.

"Alright" said Rukia as she turned around, "please come this way, her home is close to the Seireitei."

"Seireitei?" whispered Tara to Ichigo as the both of them walked behind Rukia and Renji.

"It's the place where the Soul Reapers work and live" said Ichigo, "you know that white tower you saw from the sky? It was next to that hill?"

"Yes" said Tara.

"That's the center of seireitei" said Ichigo, "from there until the circular wall you saw."

"Oh" said Tara, "and where are we now?"

"We're in the first district of West Rukongai" said Rukia, "most souls end up in Rukongai, a vast majority of the souls who come to Soul Society end up here."

"Ah" said Tara as she looked at Ichigo, "so… you bring dates here, huh?"

"Ummm…. Huh.. what?" said Ichigo nervously.

"Dates?" said Tara with a smile.

"No, no, no" said Ichigo nervously, "he's just kidding around, the only girl who came with me to Soul Society was a friend of mine who helped me save Rukia."

"Are you sure?" said Tara smiling.

"Well" said Ichigo, "after the war I did start dating her and we were really close, but then I came to Sunnydale and….. well….."

"The whole long distance thing" said Tara as she nodded her head in understanding.

"Yea" replied Ichigo, "Don't get me wrong, I still care deeply for her, but we both agreed that we should go on a break."

"You still talk to her?" asked Tara.

"Yes" replied Ichigo.

"Well" said Tara smiling, "I've got to say that this would make one heck of a date."

Ichigo laughed nervously as Tara grinned at him, when suddenly they stopped moving.

"Rukia? Renji?" asked Ichigo.

"We're here" said Rukia as they stopped in front of a medium sized two story building with a sign at the top of the entrance that said 'The Maclay School of Art'.

"Your mother was a teacher?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes" said Tara as tears started to fill her eyes, "even between her chemo sessions, she'd find time to teach her students. She would even do it from home."

"Ah" said Ichigo.

"Your mother was a very powerful magic user, am I right?" asked Rukia.

"Yes" said Tara.

"I see" replied Rukia.

"Magic?" asked Renji.

"Kido"

"Oh" said Renji.

"You feel it don't you?" said Ichigo, "a suppressed reiatsu?"

"Yes" said Rukia.

"You ready?" asked Ichigo as he faced Tara.

"I….. I…. I don't know" said Tara as she grabbed a hold of Ichigo's hand, "what if she forgot about me? What if she doesn't love me anymore? What if….."

"Hey" said Ichigo as he gently held on to Tara's shoulders, "there are too many 'what ifs', the only way to get your answer would be to meet her again, I'm sure she'll be happy to see you."

"Ichigo" said Rukia, "how about you and I go in first to make sure that she's in, then we bring Tara inside."

"What do you say Tara?" asked Ichigo.

"A…. alright" said Tara nervously.

"Renji" said Rukia, "can you stay and watch over Tara? We'll call you when its time."

"Of course" said Renji as he stood next to Tara, as Rukia and Ichigo went into the building.

**The Maclay School of Art**

"Nice" said Ichigo as he and Rukia stepped in and noticed various artworks that adorned the walls.

"These are actually quite nice" said Rukia as she examined the artwork.

"Excuse me?" said a man's voice from behind them.

"Hello" said Rukia as she and Ichigo turned around, only to face a well built man who was about Ichigo's height, "My name is Rukia, and we're looking for a Helen Maclay."

"My name is Dan" said the man as he came down a flight of stairs, "What is your business with her?"

"It's of a personal nature" said Rukia, "it is pretty urgent that we speak to her."

"I'm afraid that she is teaching a class at the moment and cannot be disturbed" said Dan.

"Please let her know it's about her daughter" said Ichigo.

"Her daughter?" said Dan, "I'm afraid you're mistaken, Helen does not have a daughter."

"She does actually" said Ichigo, "you see, yesterday was her birthday…"

"Young man" said Dan as he walked towards the two Soul Reapers, "I'm telling you that Helen does not have a daughter."

"And I'm telling you that she does" said Ichigo as he squared up to the man.

"What's going on here?" said a blonde woman wearing a green shirt and a pair of jeans, as she closed one of the doors and walked towards Dan.

"Dan" said the woman, "I was teaching a class, what's going on?"

"Nothing" said Dan as he put one arm around the woman's waist, "these Soul Reapers were just leaving."

"Miss" said Rukia as she gave a death stare at Dan, "we just came by looking for a Helen Maclay."

"Oh?" said the woman as she looked at Dan, "I'm Helen Maclay, how can I help the Soul Reapers."

"Actually" said Rukia, "we're here about your daughter."

"Tara?" said Helen as she gasped and placed a hand to her chest, "is she alright? Has she been hurt? Don't tell me her father….."

"No" said Ichigo, "nothing like that, you see it was her birthday yesterday."

"I know" said Helen as she looked down sadly at the floor, "I… I… wish I could have held her in my arms again, just to wish her a happy birthday."

Helen then looked back up at Rukia and Ichigo, "but if you're here, then that means she's dead…. Oh no… she's dead isn't she… where is she? Which part of Rukongai?"

"Helen" said Dan, "she's gone. You should forget about her and move on."

"How can I move on when I know my daughter is somewhere out there alone?" said Helen as she approached the two Soul Reapers, "both of you must know where she is, please find her for me. I'm begging you, find her. In return, I'll say yes to Captain Ukitake's offer."

"You know Captain Ukitake?" asked Rukia surprised.

"Wait" said Helen as she noticed Rukia's badge, "You're the thirteenth division lieutenant? Please tell Captain Ukitake that I'll agree as long as my baby comes back to me."

"Umm" said Ichigo as he looked at an equally surprised Rukia, "well this is going to be very awkward."

"Please" said Helen as she got down on her knees, with tears in her eyes.

"Helen!" said Dan as he approached the woman, "Stop begging! You don't have a daughter!"

"Hey" said Rukia as she brought her hand to her sword and flash stepped right in front of Dan, "stand back."

"Damn Soul Reapers" said Dan angrily as he walked back up the stairs and slammed a door shut.

"Helen" said Ichigo as he approached Tara's mother and helped her to stand back up, "My name is Ichigo and Tara's not dead. I actually know her pretty well. She's a good friend of mine."

"You know my Tara?" asked Helen as tears flowed freely, "she's not dead?"

"Yes" smiled Ichigo, "She's very much alive and waiting to see you."

"She's here?" asked Helen as she wiped her tears, "Bu… but….. You said she's not dead."

"Ichigo got permission to give Tara one hell of a birthday present" said Rukia as she walked out to the entrance and peeked her head out of the door, "Hey Renji!"

"But how?" said Helen as her trembling hands held on to Ichigo.

"Spirit Exchangers" said Rukia just as Renji came in through the entrance followed by another blonde haired female who just stood at the entrance in shock and surprise.

"Mom…. momma?" said Tara as she stared at her mother from the entrance of the building.

"Tara?" said Helen as she looked at her daughter, both still in shock.

Ichigo, Rukia and Renji looked on as Tara slowly started to walk on trembling feet towards Helen until they were so close that Helen could caress both of Tara's cheeks. They looked on as Helen rubbed her hands all aver Tara's face, followed by Tara's hands and then she ran her hand through Tara's hair as tears freely flowed out of the eyes of both women.

"It's really you, you're my Tara" said Helen as she gave her daughter a tight hug.

"Momma" said Tara as she returned the hug and held onto her mother even tighter as if she would never let her go again.

"One hell of a birthday present indeed" said Rukia with tears in her eyes as she looked at Ichigo.

"Yea" said Renji as he wiped a tear, which was when he noticed Rukia and Ichigo looking at him, "there was something in my eyes ok."

"Sure" said Ichigo as he looked at the sight before him as he thought about his own mother, and how he'd never be able to see her again. Even in Soul Society.

Ichigo looked at the bodies of both women as they trembled, and then he turned around.

"Let's give them some privacy" said Ichigo as he and the others prepared to leave.

"Wa….. wait" said Helen.

Ichigo and the others stopped and turn back around.

"Wont you stay?" asked Helen as she held on tightly to her daughter, "please, if it wasn't for you all, I wouldn't be seeing my daughter again."

"Thank you for the offer" said Ichigo, "but the both of you should spend as much time together as possible."

"I know this is only for a little while" said Helen as she looked at Ichigo and the others, "but…".

"Mom" said Tara as she interrupted Helen, "Ichigo and Rukia gave us two days."

"Really?" asked Helen ecstatically.

"Yes" said Rukia, "Tara's been given permission to visit you for two days every year. I'm sorry it couldn't be more."

"No" said Helen as she hugged her daughter again, "Even half a day would be a gift. Two days…. I don't know what to say."

"No words are necessary" said Rukia.

"Ichigo" said Tara as she wiped the tears from her mother's face, "please stay, if I hadn't met you, then I wouldn't have seen my mom again."

"Tara.." said Ichigo just as Helen let go of Tara and walked towards him.

"Please" said Helen as she held on to Ichigo's arm, "I insist you stay, I have a spare room which you can take. You've helped give me two days with my daughter, it's the absolute least I could do."

"Ichigo" said Tara, "please."

"You should stay Ichigo" said Rukia as she looked at the orange haired substitute.

"We'll come by tomorrow morning and do breakfast" said Renji.

"Alright then" said Ichigo as he looked at a smiling Tara, "I'll stay."

"Miss Lieutenant" said Helen as she stepped towards Rukia, "I meant what I said before, please let Captain Ukitake know that I'll accept his offer."

"Just call me Rukia" she said smiling.

"Very well… Rukia" said Helen, "and thank you again."

"See you later then" said Rukia and Renji.

"See ya" said Ichigo as the two Soul Reapers left.

"My baby" said Helen as she ran her fingers over Tara's face again, "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too" said Tara.

"Come" said Helen as she led Tara and Ichigo to another room that had a table in the middle, "sit, I'll let my class go off early and then we'll talk. I want to know everything."

"You don't have to" said Tara, "I remember how much you loved teaching."

"For my daughter, I'd give that up." said Helen as she closed the door and ran over to the classroom.

"Thank you Ichigo" said Tara quietly, "This is the best present anyone could have given me."

"I just think that everyone should spend time with their mother's for their birthday" said Ichigo.

"Thank you" said Tara again as she gave Ichigo a peck on the cheek.

Just at that moment, the doors opened again and in walked Dan.

"So you're Helen's daughter huh?" said Dan.

"Ye…. Yes" said Tara.

"Why did you come here for?" asked Dan to the shock of Tara and Ichigo.

"Excuse me?" said Ichigo.

"Sh… She's my mother" said Tara. "I.. I have a right to see her."

"I don't care if she is your mother" said Dan, "Did you know I am trying to have my own child with her? But all she could do was prattle on about how she missed you….. how worried she was about you… It seemed to put her off from having anymore children. But I just convinced her that we should have our own child, someone that the both of us could love… and because of you that's now ruined."

"Take it easy" said Ichigo as he glared at the man.

"Don't interfere, Shinigami" said Dan as he pointed a finger at Ichigo, "from what I heard it's your fault that she's here; how dare she come to Soul Society when she's not even dead. She's just like those stupid Ryoka who came to Soul Society all those years ago."

"Did you just call my daughter stupid?" asked Helen who just stepped into the room from behind Dan.

"You know what?" said Dan as he turned to face Helen, "Yes… yes, I did. It was stupid of her to come here when she's not dead, it was stupid of her to interfere us when we're supposed to have our own child, it was stupid…..."

"Stop" said Helen calmly but sternly, "stop right there, first of all, you never call my daughter stupid. Second, I never told you I wanted to have a child with you. All I said was that I missed being a mother and that teaching those children filled that gaping hole in my heart after I was taken away from my Tara. That never meant that I wanted to have a child with you."

Helen then walked around Dan, and over to a surprised Tara, "Now that I know my daughter is alive, she's here.. she's doing well… the gap in my heart doesn't need to be filled anymore; its been repaired, just the sight of her makes me know that everything will be alright."

"Helen" said an angry Dan, "I looked after you ever since you came to Rukongai, you owe me."

Ichigo was prepared to get up when Helen gave him an almost imperceptible shake of the head.

"I don't owe you anything Dan" said Helen as she held Tara close to her, "I want you to leave."

"What will you do when she leaves, huh?" asked Dan, "You'll beg me to come back."

"I'll live my life; I'll be able to live knowing that she's alright" said Helen as she looked at Tara who nodded, "I'll know that she's happy, that she's found love, that she'll be with wonderful friends who care for her."

"I'll live my life" repeated Helen as she hugged her daughter again, "I'll eventually teach the children at the academy, I'll continue to teach the children here. Then when my daughter comes back to me permanently… which I hope will be years away from now, I'll enjoy my time with her. She is my reason for being, not you. Now leave."

"Mom" said Tara as she kissed her mother's forehead.

"Screw this" said Dan as he stepped forward when suddenly Helen held out her hand while she was hugging Tara, and started to draw symbols in the air while at the same time she muttered an incantation.

"Disintegrate you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and claw out your own throat!" said Helen as she finished drawing the symbols, "Bakudo number nine, Geki."

Tara looked on surprised as she could see a red coloured aura flowing out of her mother as it engulfed Dan, making him completely paralysed.

"Hey Ichigo I forgot to mention that your departure….." said Rukia as she came into the school again and saw that Dan was completely paralysed, "ok… what's going on. Who did Geki on this guy?"

"That would be Helen" said Ichigo as he stood up, "he tried to attack her and Tara."

"How did you even do Geki?" said Rukia, "you're not even a Shinigami."

"True" said Helen, "but maybe you could take care of him first?"

"Please release him" said Rukia as she nodded her head, and the red aura suddenly disappeared and Dan could move again.

"You" said Dan as he stared at Helen and he walked towards her just as he was picked up and brought to the entrance by a very pissed Rukia, "You will leave" she said she caught the punch that Dan threw her way, "You will leave and never come back."

"O..Ok" said Dan as Rukia threw him out the door and he landed in a heap on the ground.

"Leave now" said Rukia, "I and the other members of the Gotei 13 will be periodically keeping an eye on this place. If any of them ever see you around here again, you'll have a big problem. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yeah… yeah" said Dan as he got up, "tell that bitch that she can have her daughter for now, but when she comes on her hands and knees begging me to take her back after her daughter leaves. I'll kick her to the side and just laugh."

Rukia looked on as he walked away before she went back in wanting to know how someone who was not a Shinigami was able to do a kido spell.

"Thank you" said Helen as Rukia came in.

"Please explain" said Rukia as she folded her hands over her chest, "You're not a Shinigami, so how are you able to do Kido."

"Please sit" said Helen.

Once Rukia sat down, Helen started to tell the story of how she was a powerful witch in the living world and that after she died; she arrived in Soul Society near a field where some Soul Reapers were training their Kido spells.

Helen said that she saw how they did the spells, and that it only took her one time to see how it was done before she was able to do it herself. She said that she would practise the Kido spells at night when no one was looking. Then one night, she noticed that there was someone in a white coat with long white hair watching her practise.

"Captain Ukitake" said Rukia.

"Yes" said Helen as Tara lay down on her mother's lap while Helen ran her hands through her hair.

"He was surprised that someone who was not a Soul Reaper could perform Kido spells" said Helen, "but he taught me some Bakudo and Hado spells just the same. After he performed the spells, he stepped back to see if I could really do it after having seen his spells just once."

"And you did?" asked Tara as she looked up at her mother.

"Yes" said Helen as she looked at Tara, "he then offered me an immediate place in the Academy; he said that I was a natural in kido and that eventually I could become a Soul Reaper."

"Wow" said Ichigo.

"But I didn't want to fight" said Helen, "although people said I was a powerful witch when I was alive, my second love was always teaching art."

"What was your first?" asked Tara.

"Of course, you" smiled Helen at her daughter, "silly girl."

"Captain Ukitake said that I didn't have to fight, although I still had to learn the techniques" continued Helen, "I could just teach Kido at the academy since I seemed to be such a natural at it."

"But?" said Rukia.

"I decided on teaching art to the kids here" said Helen, "but I thanked Captain Ukitake for the offer, although he does keep on sending someone every month to try and convince me. All I do is say no and they walk away. He also did teach me how to suppress my reiatsu so that it won't affect the people around me."

"But" continued Helen, "maybe having my daughter back to me, even if it's just for two days a year is a sign."

"So you'll join the Academy?" asked Tara as she got up and sat next to her mother.

"I did make a promise to Rukia" smiled Helen.

"I'm sure Captain Ukitake will be pleased" smiled Rukia.

"Are you guys hungry?' said Helen

"Kind of" said Tara.

"Lunch?" said Helen as she looked at her daughter and the two Soul Reapers in front of her.

"Sure" said Tara.

"There's a really good seafood restaurant close by" said Helen as she looked at Tara, "you up for it?"

"Yes" smiled Tara as she and her mother got up.

"Shall we?" said Helen as she looked the two Soul Reapers.

"Ladies first" said Ichigo.

"Thank you kind sir" said Helen, Rukia and Tara together as the four of them walked out of the school and down the busy street.

TBC


	14. The Witch and the Soul Society (Part 2)

**Soul Society, First district, West Rukongai**

"Mom?" asked Tara as she looked nervously at her mother, "ho… how long have you been teaching here?"

"About a year" said Helen as she walked with Tara holding each other's hands, not wanting to let go, "I met Dan the first day I got here, told him about my interest in art. He was the one who suggested that I start up an art school."

"I'm sorry I caused you trouble with him" said Tara as she looked down at the ground.

"Don't you ever feel sorry for that" said Helen as she stopped and faced her daughter, "never feel sorry for that. No one calls my daughter stupid."

Tara smiled and nodded at her mother before the both of them started walking behind Rukia and Ichigo.

"Umm….." said Rukia, "I guess that seafood place is closed"

"Looks like it" said Helen as the four people stopped outside a restaurant that had its shutters down with a sign that said it was closed for renovations.

"Too bad" said Rukia, "this was a really good place."

"Anywhere else?" asked Ichigo, "you'd know better than me."

"You don't live in Soul Society, Ichigo?" asked Helen.

"No" said Ichigo, "I live in Karukura Town in Japan, although now my residence is in Sunnydale."

"Oh" said Helen.

"Ichigo's a substitute Shinigami" said Rukia, "I'm sure you heard about the Ryoka who broke into Soul Society all those years ago?"

"Oh" said Helen as she looked at Ichigo, "I heard the stories from Dan after I came here, as you saw, he wasn't a real fan of Shinigami in general; anyway that was you?"

"Yep" said Ichigo as he laughed nervously, "plus my friends; we came here to save Rukia here."

"One of my friends also said that he's the hero of the Winter War" said Tara as she looked at Ichigo with a smile.

"Oh.. wait…" said Helen as she stared at Ichigo, "you're the Kurosaki boy I've been hearing about? The one who beat Captain Aizen?"

"Just Aizen" said Rukia, "he gave up his claim to be a Captain once he betrayed Soul Society."

"Sorry" said Helen before she turned to Tara and nudged her daughter playfully using her elbow, "well you made a real fine catch, dating a war hero. I always hoped you'd find a good person."

Both Ichigo and Tara looked at each other with red faces before looking at Helen, "Actually, we're not dating" said the both of them at the same time as Rukia tried not to laugh at the sight of a red faced Ichigo.

"Huh?" said Helen.

"I think this conversation is best done after some lunch" said Ichigo as he turned to Rukia, "any ideas?"

"Well" said Rukia, "there is a good place in the Seireitei, my brother knows the owner; you've been there before."

"You don't have to" said Tara, "I mean, it sounds like we'll be causing you trouble."

"Nonsense" said Rukia as she held on to Helen's hand before turning to Ichigo, "we're going to that place near the East Gate. The one Renji took us to after you had the talk with the Captain Commander about Ginjou."

"Alright" said Ichigo as Rukia flash stepped away with Helen.

"Sorry" said Tara as she looked at Ichigo.

"For what?" replied Ichigo looking confused.

"About me saying that we're not dating" said Tara nervously, "I didn't mean to say it like it was a bad thing, I mean….. You know… us dating."

"If I recall correctly" said Ichigo with a smile, "I think I also said that we're not dating. You're with Willow, I'm not getting between you guys."

"I'm sorry anyway" said Tara.

"Nothing to be sorry about" said Ichigo as Tara put one arm around his shoulders and he put an arm around her waist.

"Ready?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes" said Tara just as the entire area blurred just for an instant before she found herself standing next to Rukia and Helen.

"So…." Said Helen as she smirked at her daughter, "really not dating him huh?"

"Mom" said Tara as she left go of Ichigo and held her mother's hand, "I'll tell you all about the one I am actually dating, I think you would have liked her."

"It's a her?" said Helen looking at Tara surprised, as Rukia led the two other women into the restaurant with Ichigo walking behind them smiling.

**East Gate BBQ, Seireitei, Soul Society.**

"So" said Helen after the group of four had made their orders, "tell me about this girl you're dating. Does she make you happy? DO you like her? Does she treat you well?"

"Yes… Yes… and Yes" said Tara as she smiled at Helen, "I love her very much and she feels the same way about me as well."

"In that case" said Helen with a grin, "I'm glad. I really was hoping you'd find someone you'd fall in love with and someone who'd love you in return. That was my biggest worry since I came to Soul Society."

"I hope I've put you at ease now?" asked Tara.

"You have" said Helen as she kissed Tara's cheek, "you have no idea how much at ease I am now, just seeing you here, knowing that your father…... wait, it's your twentieth birthday."

"Yes I know" said Tara, "he did come to Sunnydale with Beth and Donny to take me back home."

"That troublesome man" said Helen, "I'm sorry you had to put up with him and the others without me."

"You're father was a bad man?" asked Rukia.

"My father made me believe that all the women in my family were demons" said Tara, "that our magic was demonic magic."

"I see" said Rukia, "I can tell you that you're not a demon, I would have been able to sense it the first time we met."

"That's what Ichigo told me" said Tara as she looked at her mother, "he convinced me that I wasn't a demon, that I didn't have to do back home with dad."

"I'm glad" said Helen as she glanced at Ichigo, "I'm glad you stayed, tell me about your friends."

"They're the greatest group of people you could ever meet" said Tara proudly, "even saved the world a few times."

Tara then went to talk about the Scooby Gang and the adventures she had with them; how she had met Willow, Buffy and the others and how she met Ichigo and Rukia.

"Thank you for saving her Ichigo" said Helen, "when I heard what Hollows were capable of, I was really worried for her."

"I was just doing my job Helen" said Ichigo with a smile.

"Thank you again" said Helen, "I know what happens once a Hollow eats a soul."

"What do you mean?" asked Tara, "they come to Soul Society right? I mean Ichigo told me about his….."

Tara looked at Ichigo before she could finish what she wanted to say about his mother, and saw the hurt in his eyes. She then came to the realization that Ichigo hadn't told her everything, not really.

"So this Willow girl is your girlfriend?" asked Rukia to break the sudden tension, just as their order came in.

"Yes" said Tara as she glanced nervously at Ichigo, "she's just as powerful as mom."

"I see" said Helen as she looked at Tara before looking down at the table.

Sensing something was wrong, Rukia looked up at Helen, "something the matter?"

"How powerful?" asked Helen, her faced etched with worry. It didn't go unnoticed by Ichigo or Rukia.

"Very" said Tara, "she could surpass…"

Tara stopped talking again once she saw the looks that Ichigo and Rukia were giving her mother.

"Mom?" said Tara as she saw the worried look on Helen's face.

"You need to help her" said Helen quietly, "you need to help her keep control."

"Mom?" said Tara.

"You know how addictive magic can be?" said Helen as she looked at her daughter.

"Yes" said Tara, "you taught me that."

"I taught you to always keep in control of your magic, just as your grandmother taught me" said Helen, "if Willow has no one to teach her, then she could get addicted to magic. And it won't be good, I've seen it happen before."

"I'll help her mom" said Tara, "I promise."

"Hey" said Rukia as she looked past Helen and Tara, "there's Captain Ukitake."

"Yo, Kuchiki" said Captain Ukitake once he noticed Rukia and walked up to the small group.

"Captain Ukitake" said Rukia as she got up nad bowed.

"Hi Ukitake-san" said Ichigo.

"Good to see you again Ichigo-kun" said the white haired Captain, "I hope everything has bee n going well?"

"Yes" said Ichigo, "thanks."

"Where are Kiyone and Sentaro?" asked Rukia as she searched for the joint third seats of the Thirteenth division.

"They're outside" said the Captain, "I was feeling better so I insisted on getting some food myself, they don't know that I know they've been following me covertly."

"Ah" said Rukia, "I won't tell them."

"Oh" continued Rukia, "forgive my rudeness Captain, but this is Helen and Tara Maclay."

"Yes" said Captain Ukitake with a smile, "I've met Helen before but not Tara."

"This is my daughter" said Helen as she introduced Tara to Captain Ukitake.

"Nice to meet you" said the Captain as he gave Tara a small bow, "so you're the individual that Ichigo-kun asked permission for to visit Soul Society?"

"Yes" said Tara.

"Please allow me to wish you a very happy birthday" said Captain Ukitake.

"Thank you" replied Tara.

"Captain Ukitake" said Helen as she stood up and walked towards him, "I'd like to take you up on that offer of joining the Academy, I mean if it's still available."

"I told you that offer was always open" said Captain Ukitake with a smile, "we can get you in immediately."

"Thank you" said Helen, "but I have two days to spend with my daughter before she gets back to the land of the living, I would like to spend as much as possible with her before she heads back."

"Of course" said Captain Ukitake as he looked at Tara with a smile, "your mother is a very special woman, I believe that she would become one of the best Kido specialists in Soul Society."

"My mother has always been special" said Tara as she looked at her mother with a warm smile.

"Captain Ukitake" said one of the servers as she handed him a small bag, "your lunch is ready."

"Thank you" said Captain Ukitake, "and please ensure that the orders for this table be put onto my account."

"Captain" said Helen, "you don't have to do that."

"I insist" said a smiling Captain Ukitake as he looked at Helen, "please enjoy your time with your daughter."

"Thank you" said Helen as she smiled at the Captain.

"Please take care" said the Captain, "I'll have Sentaro and Kiyone get whatever you need from your home to the Dorms at the Academy."

"Thank you Captain" said Helen as she gave a slight bow.

"My pleasure" said Captain Ukitake as he smiled and walked away.

"He's a nice man" said Tara.

"Once of the best" replied Rukia.

"Rukia" said Helen, "Captain Ukitake called you Kuchiki, did he mean the Kuchiki noble family?"

"Yes" said Rukia nervously.

"Oh" said Helen.

"So you're a member of a noble family?" asked Tara surprised.

"Yes" said Rukia as she told the two women the story of how she was brought up in Rukongai before she attended the Academy and her adoption by the Kuchiki family.

"Wow" said Tara after she heard Rukia's story.

"Yea" said Rukia, "that's pretty much it. Then I met Ichigo and the rest, as they say, is history."

"Interesting story" said Helen as she looked at the two Shinigami in front of her.

The four souls spend the rest of the time during their lunch just talking amongst themselves before they finally left the restaurant.

"Ichigo" said Rukia as they left the restaurant, "I need to go and get some paperwork done. Maybe I'll come by later."

"Job of a lieutenant is never done huh?" said Ichigo with a smile.

"Nope" replied Rukia as she looked behind him, "Tara, Helen.. I'll be seeing you later."

"Bye Rukia" said Helen.

"Thanks for taking care of that Dan guy" said Tara.

"It was a pleasure" said Rukia as she flash stepped away.

"So" said Ichigo as he faced the two women, "are you ladies ready to leave?"

"Yes" said Helen and Tara as the both of them put their arms around his shoulders.

"You do realize that I'm not a taxi service right?" joked Ichigo.

"We've had too much food and can't walk back" said Tara as she pouted while Helen grinned.

"No pouting" said Ichigo, "I beg of you, no pouting."

"Please" said Tara as she continued her pouting.

"I'm going to have to charge you for this" said Ichigo as he reached Helen's school in four flash steps over the roofs of the buildings of the Seireitei.

"See" said Helen as she grabbed her daughter's hand and looks back at Ichigo, "I knew you could do it."

"I never said I couldn't" said Ichigo with a smile.

"Come on in" said Helen, "I'll get your room ready, and then I have plenty of gossiping and chit chatting to do with my daughter."

"You go ahead mom" said Tara as the three of them walked into the building and closed the door, "I just want to talk to Ichigo for a bit."

"Sure" said Helen as she took the stairway up to the second floor to get Ichigo's room ready.

"I don't know how many times I can tell you this" said Tara as she held Ichigo's hands, "but thank you for taking me to Soul Society to meet my mother again. It's something that no-one will be able to top."

"Don't say that" said Ichigo grinning, "I'm sure Willow will be able to top it somehow."

"I don't think she can" said Tara.

"I'm sorry" said Ichigo as he looked at Tara, "I really never thought about that."

"No" said Tara, "Please don't be sorry, it's just that I don't think I can share this experience with her."

"Just give me some time" said Ichigo, "I'll tell them soon."

"You don't have to do it for me" said Tara.

"Its not that" said Ichigo, "the day you met Rukia, do you remember the pressure you felt before we had to suddenly leave?"

"Yes" said Tara, "What happened that day? Willow only managed to say something about some woman who beat Buffy."

"It was a woman" said Ichigo, "very powerful; Rukia and I were unprepared and she almost beat us. It won't happen again the next time. Rukia and the others are researching on what she is, the library here is very extensive and has many ancient texts. Hopefully they'll find something soon."

"I hope so" said Tara.

"Once I know what she is" said Ichigo, "then I'll tell the others, especially Buffy. I know she's real suspicious of me."

"She is" said Tara, "but she was impressed with how you handled that demon the other night, and how you caught her punch in the palm of your hand."

"Yeah" said Ichigo, "just so you know; that punch actually hurt."

"Thank you again Ichigo" said Tara as she kissed Ichigo's cheek just as Helen came downstairs.

"I have another question to ask you" whispered Tara, "It's about…"

"So" said Helen grinning as she interrupted Tara's question, "What did I miss?"

**The Summers' Residence, 7:00pm**

"Hey mom" said Dawn as she sat beside Kon, who was in Ichigo's body, "Is dinner ready?"

"Another fifteen minutes!" shouted Joyce from the kitchen.

"So Ichigo" said Dawn to the nervous looking boy who was sitting right next to her.

'_Please'_ thought Kon to himself, _'No more dumb questions, I'm begging you.'_

"Have you ever tried a tortilla with peanut butter and banana's?" asked Dawn as she leaned her head onto Ichigo's shoulder, "I really want to try it, it sounds delicious. Don't you think so?"

"Yea" said Kon, "sure it does."

"_Oh God why!"_ thought Kon to himself, _"Why can't Buffy be here? I don't mind if she's the one laying her head on my shoulders."_

Just then the door forcefully opened and Buffy ran up the stairs to her room after she slammed the door shut again.

"What was that?" said Joyce as she ran to the living room.

"It was Buffy" said Dawn as she stood up and headed to the staircase and looked up before she turned back to the door after hearing something scratching on the outside.

"What's that sound?" asked Joyce as she looked at the front door and then up the stairs before settling her eyes on the scratching sounds coming from outside the front door. Opening the front door, Joyce couldn't see anything until she felt something brush past her leg.

"Hey" said Joyce, "It's a cat."

"A cat?" said Dawn as she looked down and saw a black cat with yellowish eyes, "it's so cute."

"Dawn" said Joyce, "it could be someone else's pet."

The cat then slowly brushed Joyce's legs before brushing Dawn's legs. It then simply sat and looked up at the two women.

"Mom" said Dawn, "its sooo cute."

"Dawn" said Joyce.

"Come on" said Dawn, "she has no tag on her and I'll put notices around the neighbourhood with her picture on it so that her owner will know where she is."

"But…" said Joyce before Dawn interrupted her.

"I'll take care of it" said Dawn, "I promise, pretty please?"

"Alright" said Joyce as she shut the door, "Get a bowl and pour some milk into it for the cat, I'll go talk to Buffy and then get some cat food from the local store."

"Alright" said Dawn as she rushed into the kitchen to get some milk and Joyce went up the stairs to talk to Buffy.

In the meantime, the cat walked into the living room and saw Kon sitting on the couch watching the television. Kon looked at the cat and then back at the television as he moved over to the other side of the couch.

"Hi" said Kon as the cat jumped onto the couch and sat beside him, "It's nice to see you again, Yoruichi-san."


	15. The Witch and the Soul Society (Part 3)

**Summers' Residence, 10:00am, the next day.**

"Hey Buffy!" shouted Willow as she opened the door to the Summers household.

"Willow?" said Dawn who had just come out of the kitchen upon hearing the red head shout Buffy's name, "what are you doing here so early?"

"Where's Buffy?" asked Willow.

"I think she's still asleep" said Dawn, "she had a really bad night."

"What happened?" asked Willow as she looked up the stairway.

"It was Riley" said Dawn with anger on her face, "he decided to choose the army again over her."

"Oh" said Willow as she looked back at Dawn, "I think I should go and talk to her."

"Willow" said Dawn as she reached for the red head's arm, "mom and I tried to talk to her but she said she doesn't want to be disturbed by anyone. She was so upset that she even scared Ichigo away last night, just when I was getting somewhere with him."

"Oh, Dawnie" said Willow with a smile, "he's too old for you sweetie, the crush with fade."

"It's not a crush" said Dawn, "I like him."

"Of course you do" said Willow as she managed a small smile.

"Anyway" said Dawn, "what's up with you? I thought you were coming later to perform that summoning spell for the Soul Reaper?"

'_Who just happens to be Ichigo'_ thought Dawn to herself, _'I wonder what it would be like to have a Soul Reaper as a boyfriend, I'm sure it would be lots of fun. We could…..'_

"Dawnie?" said Willow as she poked her shoulder, "your eyes glazed over a bit just now, and you're drooling a bit."

"Oh… no… no" said Dawn, "um…. Yeah, you were saying? You know, why you're here?"

"Yea" said Willow with concern etched onto her face, "have you heard from Tara by any chance?"

"Huh?" said Dawn, "I thought you told me that she went to visit some relative who was having heart surgery in Washington."

"I know; that's what she told me too" said Willow, "but I can't feel her… I can't feel her."

"Hey" said Dawn as she started to see Willow tremble slightly with worry, "come on, sit down."

"Now" continued Dawn as she sat Willow down on the couch before sitting down next to her, "what do you mean you can't feel her?"

"I can just feel her when she's around me" said Willow, "but now, it's like I don't even sense her at all. It's like having a hole somewhere in my heart, she filled it and now it's empty."

"She's in Washington" said Dawn smiling, "maybe she's out of your sensor range. Get it? I made a Trek reference…. Sensor range."

"Maybe" said Willow as she gave a small smile, "But she hasn't even called me to let me know she's alright, or that she reached the hospital safely, or even how her relative is doing."

"Oh" said Dawn, "maybe she's staying some place with no reception?"

Willow then looked at Dawn quizzically.

"Yea" said Dawn as she looked down at the carpeted floor, "I couldn't believe I said that either."

"Willow?" said a soft voice from the stairway.

"Hey Buffy" said Willow as she got up and walked over to her best friend, "Dawn told me what happened, how are you feeling?"

"Like Riley just ran out on me?" said Buffy as she slowly walked down the stairs.

"Mom made you some pancakes" said Dawn.

"Where is she?" asked Buffy as she looked around for Joyce.

"She said that some guy had come in wanting to open up an exhibit in her gallery" said Dawn, "she said he was offering a lot of money so she had no choice but to go. She should be back in two hours or so?"

"Where's Ichigo?" asked Buffy, "I was sure he'd be here."

"He said something about having to study the whole day" said Dawn, "plus I guess you must have freaked him out a bit by screaming that all guys were evil bastards who should be killed on sight."

"No!" said Buffy with her eyes wide open.

"And then you said that the next guy you see will have his arms and other stuff chopped off" said Dawn, "then he made some excuse about it getting late and that he needed to get some stuff done."

"Oh God" said Buffy as she rubbed both her hands on her face, "I should go and apologize to him."

"Yeah" said Dawn, "because of you, he may never come back."

"If it tortures you, then I hope he doesn't come back for a long time" said Buffy with a small smile, "I'd really like to see how you'd react."

"I better go" said Willow who had started to get upset.

"Hey Wills" said Buffy as she noticed the sad look on the red head's face, "what's going on?"

"Its Tara" said Willow, "I can't feel her anymore, I don't even know if she's ok."

"She hasn't called you?" asked Buffy.

"No" replied Willow.

"That's strange" said Buffy, "doesn't sound like her, she's the most responsible out of all of us. Well, other than Giles that is."

"I'm worried" said Willow, "I've never felt something like this before."

"Have you tried a location spell?" asked Buffy.

"No" said Willow, "I'm so stupid, that's the first thing I should have done when I started feeling this."

"Listen" said Buffy, "how about you get the stuff for the spell ready, while I clear out the table and get a map of the States. Then you can do your spell and you'll see that Tara's in Washington, then you can relax."

"Yeah" said Willow as she nodded her head excitedly, "I'll go get some stuff from the Magic Box and then I'll be back."

"Great" said Buffy as the red head ran out the door, closing it behind her.

"Hey Buff" said Dawn, "are you alright?"

"Let's get everything ready for Will" said Buffy as she slowly went down the stairs to the dining room.

"Buffy" said Dawn again as she held Buffy's hand, "are you alright?"

"He left" said Buffy sadly, "He left even after I screamed at him to stay."

"I'm sorry" said Dawn as she put her hand around Buffy's shoulders.

Just then Buffy felt something brush against her feet.

"Hey, when did we get a cat?" she asked, staring surprised at the black cat that was staring back at her.

"Oh, you mean Miss Kitty Bojangles?" said Dawn with a grin, "me and mum found her outside after you came running in last night."

"First, why did you give her such a horrible name" said Buffy as she swore she saw the cat grimace a little before it ran off to the living room, "and second, we have a cat?"

"Yes we have a cat" said Dawn, "mom said we can keep her as long as I keep a watch over her, and as long as no one comes by to claim her."

"OK" said Buffy as she peeked into the living room and saw the cat sitting on the couch, "I could swear that cat keeps on staring at me."

"You're just being paranoid" said Dawn as she went into the living room and started playing with her new pet.

**Shin'O Academy, Soul Society, 1:00pm**

"So Rukia" said Helen as she, Tara and Ichigo were led by the thirteenth division lieutenant on a tour of the Shin'O Academy, "what will they teach me here, I mean how long?"

"The regular curriculum lasts for about six years" said Rukia.

"Six years?" said Tara surprised.

"Yea" said Rukia, "although there have been exceptionally gifted students who have graduated in considerably less time such as Captain Hitsugaya."

"Oh" said Helen.

"The curriculum covers general subjects in addition to how to control and make use of reiatsu, the four major Shinigami combat forms such as unarmed close combat fighting techniques known as Hakuda, Hoho which are rapid movements of the feet such as shunpo, Kido and Zanjutsu or sword fighting using the Zanpakutō."

"Zanpakutō?" asked Tara.

"The swords all shinigami carry" said Rukia as she took out her sword, "my Zanpakutō's name is Sode no Shirayuki."

"Every sword has a name?" said Tara.

"The swords of the low ranking Shinigami do not have names, not yet anyway" said Rukia.

"What's that mean?" asked Tara.

"The academy also teaches its students not just combat techniques, but also how to conduct soul burials and communicate with the spirit of their Zanpakutō" said Rukia as she showed Tara her sword.

"Spirits?" asked Tara as she looked at Rukia and Ichigo.

"Each Shinigami's Zanpakutō is unique" said Rukia, "they are a reflection of our power and souls, and are themselves sentient beings. The Zanpakutō's name is the name of the living spirit which empowers the sword and lends its strength to the Shinigami who wields it. The spirits even have their own distinct personalities, which match their owner's."

"No way, it… it can't be" said Tara.

"Its true" said Ichigo as he reached behind him and unsheathed Zangetsu, "My Zanpakutō's name is Zangetsu, he looks like an older man wearing a black overcoat and glasses. I'm sure you can see the aura around him."

"Yes" said Tara as she looked closely at Zangetsu, "its just like yours."

"Yes" said Rukia, "because Zangetsu was borne out of his soul, just as my Sode no Shirayuki was borne out of mine."

"A Zanpakutō's shape and abilities are based on their Shinigami's soul" continued Rukia, "once a Shinigami learns the sword's name, they can communicate with one another and grow stronger together and eventually the true power of the Zanpakutō can be released. You should remember that the Zanpakutō are born with their Shinigami, and they die along with them. We use our Zanpakutō in battle as a reflection of our heart. They are one with the Shinigami, and they share a Shinigami's conviction."

"Released?" asked Helen.

"Most Shinigami's Zanpakutō have two stages of release" said Rukia as they reached a clearing where students were practicing their kido spells, "the Shikai and the second and final stage which is bankai."

"You said most" said Helen.

"Yes" said Ichigo, "Zangetsu is constantly in a state of Shikai or initial release. It's because of my high reiatsu."

"And this is mine" said Rukia as she held out her sword and turned it counter clock-wise, "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki."

Helen and Tara looked on as Rukia's sword became all white ,as a white ribbon formed from the pommel of the sword and a cold wind appeared and spread out from where Rukia was standing.

"It's beautiful" said Tara as she looked at Rukia's sword.

"Sode no Shirayuki is a she" said Rukia, "she doesn't like being called an it."

"Oh" said Tara, "I… I'm sorry."

"She accepts your apology" said Rukia smiling.

"Please tell her she's beautiful" said Tara.

"She thanks you" said Rukia.

"Have you reached bankai?" asked Helen.

"No" said Rukia, "it's a challenge as you'll learn when you attend the Academy."

"How about you, Ichigo?" asked Helen.

"Yes" said Ichigo, "I had no choice but to learn my bankai, that was the only way to save Rukia."

"Can you show us?" said Tara.

"Maybe another time?" said Ichigo, "no sense in giving away all my secrets yet."

"All right" said Tara smiling, "you and your secrets."

"Ichigo" said Helen as she looked at the orange haired boy, "is your Zanpakutō heavy? I mean when compared to Rukia's sword, yours looks much heavier."

"No, actually" said Ichigo, "it's a piece of my soul, so how can it be heavy for me?"

"Good point" said a smiling Helen.

"So will my mom be getting a Zanpakutō as well?" asked Tara.

"Yes" said Rukia, "and she'll learn how to communicate with the spirit, which is the first step to Shikai. She will basically have to live with her Zanpakutō every single day and night."

"What are we doing here, Rukia?" said Ichigo as he looked at the targets in the distance.

"Think of it as a test" said Rukia smiling.

"Yo, Kuchiki" said Captain Ukitake as he flash stepped in front of the group of four souls.

"Captain Ukitake" said Rukia.

"Ukitake-san" said Ichigo smiling.

"Hello Helen, Tara" said the Captain, "how are you liking the tour so far?"

"It's exciting" said Helen, "especially what Ichigo and Rukia have been telling us about the Zanpakutō. I never realized that the Zanpakutō were really sentient beings."

"Don't worry" said the Captain laughing, "You'll be taught everything you need to know at the Academy."

"Captain" said Rukia as she tried to remind him why they were here in the first place.

"Ah yes" said Captain Ukitake as he looked at Helen, "If you don't mind, I will show you three more Kido spells just once, would you be able to do it in front of five other Captains?"

"Sure" said Helen nervously.

"These will be medium level spells, but I think you will be able to do it" said Captain Ukitake smiling.

"Ukitake" said Captain Kyoraku as he flash stepped beside the white haired captain, "the others are here."

"Kyoraku-san" said Ichigo.

"Ichigo-kun" said the Captain Kyoraku, "after this, we need to have a talk about that thing Rukia-chan here asked us to check out."

"Oh?" said Ichigo, "of course."

"IS everything ready?" said a gruff voice behind the Shinigami.

Helen and Tara turned around just as they saw Rukia kneeling down onto the floor.

"Wow" said Tara as she could see an aura of fire around an old man wearing a white coat with a long white beard, "who's that?"

"That is the Captain Commander of the Gotei 13, the military arm of Seireitei" said Captain Ukitake, "the ones standing next to him are Captains Toshiro Hitsugaya, Shinji Hirako, and Byakuya Kuchiki."

"Oh" said Tara, "Rukia's brother?"

"Yes" said Captain Ukitake, "now may I ask you, Kuchiki and Ichigo-kun to please stand back?"

"Yes, Sir" said Rukia as she and Ichigo, who was holding on to Tara flash stepped back to where the other Captain's were standing.

"Show them what you can do mom" said Tara quietly.

Tara looked on as Captain Ukitake showed Helen three attacking or Hado spells which she later learnt were Shakkaho, Sokatsui and Raikoho. Tara and the others looked on as Helen passed each test after having been shown the spell only once by Captain Ukitake. She glanced at the Captains standing next to her and saw the genuine surprise on their faces, especially on the faces of Captains Kuchiki and Hitsugaya.

"Interesting" said the Captain Commander as he approached Helen, "very interesting."

"Th… thank you" said Helen as she bowed her head slightly to the old man.

"Yama-Jii" said Captain Kyoraku, "I think she passed the test, wouldn't you say?"

"Very interesting, Helen Maclay" said the Captain Commander as he gave a imperceptible nod to Captain Ukitake before he turned around and flash stepped back to the first squad barracks.

"Congratulations, Helen" said Captain Ukitake as Tara walked towards her mother.

"Wow" said Tara, "that was amazing mom."

"Thanks" said Helen as she held Tara's hand.

"Captain" said Tara as she looked at Captain Ukitake, "Would it be alright if I try?"

"Would you like something simpler or what Helen just did?" asked the Captain.

"How about the first one mom did?" said Tara.

"Shakkaho?" asked Captain Ukitake.

"Well, she is my daughter" said Helen smiling.

"Ukitake?" said Captain Kyoraku.

"Helen's daughter would like to give Shakkaho a try" said Captain Ukitake.

"I don't see the problem in letting her try" said the Captain, "I'll tell the others to wait awhile before they leave."

"Of course" said a smiling Captain Ukitake before he turned to face Tara, "would you like me to show you the spell?"

"I watched you show my mom" said Tara with a smile.

"Very well" said Captain Ukitake as he flash stepped back to where the others were standing.

Tara closed her eyes and concentrated as she put up her hand with her palm facing outwards and then said the spell she heard her mother say.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!" said Tara as, to the surprise of all the Captains present, a very large orb of crimson energy was being generated on Tara's palm, "Hado number 33: Shakkaho."

"Ichigo-kun… Ukitake!" shouted Captain Kyoraku as a pillar of red energy from Tara's palm shot out and sped towards the target wall, with Tara flying the other way from the recoil of the blast. Within a split second Captain Ukitake activated his Shikai and flash stepped in front of the red energy blast and used his Shikai's special ability to absorb the shot into one of his swords while releasing the stored energy upwards into the sky through the other sword. Ichigo, on the other hand, flash stepped right behind Tara and caught her just before she hit one of the pillars of the building behind the clearing.

"Tara!" shouted Helen as she ran where Ichigo had landed with her in his arms.

The other Captain's flash stepped around them as Tara slowly opened her eyes and looked around, only to see faces looking down at her.

"Wh…. what just happened?" asked Tara.

"Your blast would have been powerful enough to bring down the target wall and hit the buildings behind it" said Captain Hitsugaya, "Captain Ukitake deflected the energy skywards where it could not cause any damage."

"I… I… I'm sorry" said Tara to the surprised Captains.

"Do not say sorry" said Captain Kuchiki as he turned around and flash stepped away.

"Interesting" said Captain Hirako as he crouched down and looked at Tara, "the living world has very interesting and beautiful people. First Inoue-chan and now Tara."

"Th… thanks" said a nervous Tara as she was helped up by Ichigo.

"It is exceedingly rare to have a Ryoka perform that level of kido" said Captain Hitsugaya as he looked at Tara.

"My daughter has been practising magic her entire life" said Helen as she rubbed some of the dirt around Tara's cheeks, "are you alright?"

"Yes mom" said Tara smiling at her mother.

"I'm sure Yama-jii saw that blast" said Captain Kyoraku, "I should go and explain everything to him."

"Alright" said Captain Ukitake, "I'll inform Ichigo-kun of what we've found so far."

"Huh?" said Helen and Tara.

"Is it about that woman?" asked Tara as she looked at Ichigo and the others.

"Yes" said Captain Ukitake, "but I would like the both of you to relax as the guests of the thirteenth division for tonight."

"But….." said Tara as Captain Ukitake interrupted her.

"You will be leaving tomorrow morning, Tara" he said, "wouldn't you rather spend the remaining time you have in Soul Society for this year with your mother?"

"You…You're right" said Tara as she held Helen's hand.

"I'll see you later Tara" said Ichigo as Rukia and Captain Hirako flash stepped away with the both of them to the thirteenth division guest quarters.

"Ichigo-kun" said Captain Ukitake, "Kyoraku and Captain Hitsugaya have been helping me to conduct research on this woman that you and Kuchiki faced."

"Kurosaki" said Captain Hitsugaya, "the woman that you call Glory is a Hell God."

"What?!" said Ichigo surprised.

"All we've come up is what she is" said Captain Hitsugaya, "we're still researching her strengths and weaknesses. Everyone we have is already behind this."

"We cannot have a resident of hell, even if it is a god, to be roaming free in the world of the living" said Captain Ukitake, "we will have to find a way to defeat her."

"How about this key?" said Ichigo.

"All we know is that it opens all of the dimensional barriers" said Captain Ukitake, "if it is used, the Key can bring destruction on a grand scale."

"You may even see Soul Society pouring out into the world of the living alongside other dimensions" said Captain Hitsugaya.

"Ichigo-Kun" said Captain Ukitake, "do you know where the Key is?"

"Not at the moment" said Ichigo as he averted his eyes from Captain Ukitake's.

"I see" said Captain Ukitake, "if you do happen to find the Key, it should be protected at all costs. If it falls into the hands of the enemy, then it needs to be destroyed before it can be used."

"I understand" said Ichigo, "should I happen to find the Key, I will help the Slayer to protect it."

"Captain Ukitake" said Captain Hitsugaya, "I'll take my leave now, I have some paperwork that needs to be completed."

"Of course" said Captain Ukitake.

"I will send Matsumoto to help you in conducting more of the research into this Glory" said Captain Hitsugaya as he flash stepped away.

"Ichigo-Kun" said captain Ukitake as he walked towards the substitute Shinigami, "we will inform you once we know more about Glory and once we have a plan of attack."

"Thanks Ukitake-san" said Ichigo as he flash stepped away.

"Be careful Ichigo-Kun" said the white haired captain as he looked at the direction that Ichigo took off to, "and watch over the Key."

**Summers' Residence, 10:00pm.**

"Willow" said Buffy as she and the red headed witch sat around the dining table after dinner, "you got everything you need for the locator spell?"

"Yes" said a very worried Willow.

"Don't worry Will" said Buffy, "she'll be alright, you'll see."

"Alright" said Willow, "here we go."

After repeating the spell twice, Willow was still unsuccessful in her attempt.

"Oh my God" said Willow as she started to become hysterical, "I can't find her."

"Do you know what this means?" said Willow as she looked at Buffy before she started to pace the living room, as she rubbed her face with her hands.

"It doesn't mean anything Wills" said Buffy.

"She could be dead, Buffy" said Willow, "she could be alone somewhere and dead."

"Willow" said Buffy calmly, "maybe she put a spell around herself so that she couldn't be found."

"Why?" said Willow, "Oh no…. do you think she's got someone else?"

"Now I think you're high" said Buffy as she held on to both of Willow's shoulders, "come on Wills, she loves you."

"Then where is she?" said Willow as she started crying onto Buffy's shoulder, "where is she? Where is my Tara?"

TBC.


	16. Return from Soul Society

**Thirteenth Division guest quarters, Soul Society, the next day, 1:00am**

"Rukia" said Ichigo as he was standing at the balcony of the 3 bedroom guest home, "done with patrolling?"

"Yes" said Rukia as she landed right next to him and leaned onto the railing and looked up at the night sky.

"I thought I should let you know that your sisters are doing alright" said Rukia, "your dad has been bugging me to stay in your room while I'm doing my patrols in Karakura Town."

"Oh" said Ichigo, "well you've always liked the closet."

"Yea" said Rukia, "Sado's doing well, he likes the university he's in now."

"He should" said Ichigo, "it's one of the best."

"And I saw Inoue too" said Rukia softly, "she invited me to her house for some dinner."

"Ah" said Ichigo smiling, "some of her special concoctions?".

"Yep" said Rukia with a smile, "I think this time it was some ice cream mixed with beef curry. Very unique dish."

"I bet" said Ichigo.

"You've been talking to her?" asked Rukia.

"Yep" said Ichigo, "She told me that her classes were going well."

"Saw Tatsuki and the others too" said Rukia, "they miss you a lot."

"I miss them too" said Ichigo.

"I heard from Sentaro that you left dinner early" said Rukia softly.

"Yea" said Ichigo, "just wanted to give Tara and Helen some time alone."

"Was it just because you wanted to give them time alone?" asked Rukia as she looked at her friend.

"What else would it be?" asked Ichigo as he kept on looking up.

"I'm sorry Ichigo" said Rukia as she looked back at the sky, "I know how much you wish your mother was here in Soul Society but you, of all people, know what happens when a Hollow eats a soul."

"Yes" said Ichigo, "doesn't stop making me hope that she's here somewhere. That's why I've never stopped saying that I hope she's alright here."

"I know" said Rukia quietly, "Renji and I have been checking during our off hours as well, but we haven't anything."

"Thanks" said Ichigo softly.

"Ichigo?" said Tara as she knocked on the closed door to his room.

"I'll see you later" said Rukia, "oh, Captain Ukitake wanted me to tell you that Urahara has already sent back up for you in Sunnydale."

"Alright" said Ichigo, "thanks for letting me know."

"Ichigo?" said Tara again as she knocked in the door, "may I come in?"

"See ya" said Rukia as she flash stepped away.

"Bye" said Ichigo as he went back into his room and opened the door and saw Tara standing there wearing the traditional Shinigami black coloured robe.

"Hey" said Ichigo.

"May I come in?" asked Tara as Ichigo moved to one side and let Tara into his room.

"I thought you'd be staying with your mother?" said Ichigo, "I mean you've got just eight hours left before we have to go back to the world of the living."

"She's talking with Captain Ukitake about something" said Tara as she walked over to the balcony with Ichigo following her, "trust me, we won't be sleeping tonight at all."

"Yea, I wouldn't be surprised" said Ichigo as he leaned onto the balcony railing.

"Have I said thank you?" said Tara as she looked up at the sky.

"Yes" smiled Ichigo, "many… many times."

"Well, thank you" said Tara as she looked at Ichigo.

"You're welcome" said Ichigo.

"You left early" said Tara, "are you alright?"

"Yea" said Ichigo, "Just wanted to give you and Helen some privacy, not much time left."

"I know there's something else" said Tara as she turned and faced Ichigo.

"Are you happy?" asked Ichigo, "I mean are you happy after seeing your mother again?"

"That's a silly question" said Tara, "of course I'm happy, why wouldn't I be?"

"I'm glad" said Ichigo.

"But you never answered my question" said Tara, "all you did was try to change the subject, what's wrong?"

"Nothing" said Ichigo with a smile, "so, how long will Ukitake-san be talking with your mother?"

"I don't know" said Tara as she held on to Ichigo's hands, "Ichigo, you promised me no more secrets. I'm your friend and I deserve to know what's wrong. I can see it in your aura, something's wrong."

"Tara…" said Ichigo as Tara interrupted her.

"When we went for lunch the day you brought me here, my mother was saying something about what happens when a Hollow eats a soul" said Tara, "I saw your face, you looked sad."

"Yes" said Ichigo with a sigh.

"You told me your mother was killed by a Hollow" said Tara, "so shouldn't she be in Soul Society?"

"Tara" said Ichigo as he tried to step back but Tara wouldn't let go of his hands.

"Ichigo" said Tara, "why's the real reason you brought me to see my mother?"

"I already told you the reason" said Ichigo, "birthdays should be spent with one's mother."

"Ichigo" said Tara, "why haven't you visited your mother while you were here? I mean you could come here anytime and see her right? Ichigo?"

"She's not here" said Ichigo as he closed his eyes, "I was telling you the truth about why I wanted to bring you here, but I lied about what happened to my mother."

"Oh" said Tara as she looked hurt, "so she's alive?"

"No" said Ichigo as she looked down, "the Hollow didn't just kill her, Tara. It ate her soul."

"But…" said Tara shocked, "but…."

"Once a Hollow eats a soul" said Ichigo, "it's gone. It's no more. To Hollow's, a soul is food. They eat as much as they can."

"Then when you saw me spending time with my mother" said Tara as she looked outside his door, "it must have made you….."

"No" said Ichigo as he held on to both of Tara's arms, "don't even think that, I'm glad you spent time with your mother. My issues are my own; don't let it affect what's happening now. You should enjoy the rest of the time with your mother without thinking about anything else."

"Ichigo" said Tara as she leaned onto the railing in the balcony and looked at Ichigo, "can you tell me about her?"

"Who?" said Ichigo.

"Your mother" said Tara, "I mean, you've seen my mom. So don't you think it's fair that you tell me about yours?"

"I can show you a picture of her when we get back" said Ichigo.

"True" said Tara, "but a picture doesn't tell everything; I mean what was she like? did she….."

"She was the most beautiful woman ever" said Ichigo as he leaned on the balcony railing as well and closed his eyes, "her hair smelled of strawberries, the day… the day she died… she had left home after taking a shower using the same strawberry scented shampoo. It's the first thing I smelt when she consoled me after Tatsuki hit me at the dojo, and the last thing I smelt when she died. Her hair was bright orange, like mine. She always made us eat our vegetables, although she hated them. I blamed myself for her death because I couldn't protest her, I even asked my dad why no one blamed me; and he explained to me that I was the man the woman he fell in love with gave her life to save."

"Ichigo" said Tara as her eyes started to water.

"Tara" said Ichigo as he looked at Tara while still leaning on the balcony railing, "my mother loved us all. She was like the sun. She was the center of the family and everything that went on with the family revolved around her. When she died, it nearly destroyed us all."

Tara slowly moved closer to Ichigo as the both of them looked up at the night sky.

"My family visits her grave every year" said Ichigo, "and when we went just after I got my Shinigami powers, I fought Grand Fisher who was attacking my sisters."

"Yes" said Tara quietly, "You told me."

"What I didn't tell you was that Grand Fisher uses a lure that looks completely human to attract its victims" said Ichigo.

"Oh" replied Tara.

"When I fought him the first time, I was already on the losing end of the battle" said Ichigo as he faced Tara with water in his eyes, "my mother's memory was released from Grand Fisher's lure, she told me her last thoughts when she died. She said that all she could think about was how much fun we all had together and for me to never stop smiling. And then, the memory of her was gone. But she gave me the strength I needed to nearly kill Grand Fisher. And now, I hope against hope that maybe she could be out here somewhere. Even though I know that her soul is gone, eaten by that Hollow; I can still hope."

"Captain Ukitake said he'll take about an hour or so to talk to my mother" said Tara quietly before she looked back at Ichigo, "can you take me somewhere?"

"Huh?" said Ichigo confused as he wiped some of the tears from his face.

"I have an hour to kill before my mom's done" said Tara softly, "and I don't want to stay here."

"Oh" said Ichigo.

"So could you take me somewhere?" said Tara as she put her arm around Ichigo's shoulder.

"Sure" said Ichigo as he flash stepped with Tara to the top of Sokyoku Hill.

"Here we are" said Ichigo as he guided Tara to the edge of the drop-off and sat down.

"It's beautiful" said Tara as she looked at the view.

"I remember this place like it was only yesterday" said Ichigo as he looked back at the flat section of the hill, "we saved Rukia here and I activated my bankai for the first time while facing Byakuya."

"That most have been some fight" said Tara.

"It was" replied Ichigo, "Byakuya's bankai is really scary."

"But you won" said Tara.

"Yes" said Ichigo.

"So is this your life?" asked Tara as she looked at Ichigo.

"Kind of" said Ichigo, "I've always wanted power; power to protect my friends and family, power to protect others. I have it now and that's what I'm going to do, that's what I've been doing."

"You don't see it as a burden?" asked Tara.

"No" said Ichigo, "when I lost my powers after beating Aizen, I was in a state of depression for a while. I knew I couldn't do anything to protect anyone. Then my friends here helped me gain it back."

"I'm glad they did" said Tara, "or else my soul would have been eaten by that Hollow."

"Me too" said Ichigo, "I mean I'm glad too."

"Can we just sit here?" asked Tara as she sat closer to Ichigo.

"Sure" said Ichigo as the both of them just looked out at the lights of Soul Society.

**Sokyoku Hill, 9:30am**

After Ichigo and Tara left the top of the hill thirty minutes after they arrived, some of the members of the Research division had put up the Spirit Exchanger on top of the hill in preparation for Ichigo's and Tara's departure.

"Tara" said Helen as she looked at the Spirit Exchanger while holding her daughter's hands, "I love you so much."

"I love you too" said Tara as she hugged Helen tightly as the two women cried.

"I'm just glad that you're alright" said Helen as she looked into her daughter's eyes.

"So this is your uniform huh?" said Tara as she looked at the Academy uniform that consisted of a white shirt with red strips, a pair of red trousers, and white socks with sandals.

"Yep" said Helen smiling, "I'm going to the dorms right after you leave."

"I'll miss you so much" said Tara as she started to cry.

"I'm right here, Tara" said Helen as she hugged her daughter again, "I'll always be here."

"Ichigo-Kun" said Captain Ukitake who was standing alongside Rukia looking at the emotional goodbye between mother and daughter, "you should keep your phone close at hand, once we know anything more about Glory; especially her weaknesses and strengths. I will contact you."

"Thanks, Ukitake-san" said Ichigo, "I'll inform the Slayer about what we know once I've gotten all the information."

"Are you sure that's wise, Ichigo?" said Rukia.

"I don't know" said Ichigo, "the way I see it, if we don't know how to beat her, it wouldn't be helpful to tell her that Glory is a Hell god. It may just create more problems and panic."

"Ichigo" said Helen as she and Tara walked up to him.

"Helen" said Ichigo as he stood in front of the both of them with Zangetsu strapped to his back.

"Thank you" said Helen as she hugged him tightly, "Thank you for bringing her to me, it's something I would never have expected anyone to do."

"It was nothing" said Ichigo.

"Please watch over her" whispered Helen into his ear.

"She's got a lot of friends for that" said Ichigo, "they'll keep her safe."

"I know" said Helen, "but promise me that you'll keep her safe as well."

"Of course" said Ichigo.

"Mom" said Tara as tears were coming out of her eyes, "its time."

"I know, honey" said Helen as Captain Ukitake and Rukia walked up behind her.

"There's next year, Tara" said Helen, "I'll still be here."

"Who knows" said Captain Ukitake smiling, "maybe she'd have graduated by then."

Helen and Tara looked back at the Captain and smiled.

"I love you mom" said Tara as she stepped back and stood next to Ichigo.

"Look after my daughter, Ichigo" said Helen as Ichigo nodded his head, "look after my Tara."

"Ichigo-kun" said the Captain, "we'll contact you soon, and like Kuchiki has told you; backup has already been sent to Sunnydale."

"Thanks, Ukitake-san" said Ichigo as he turned to face Tara.

"Ready?" asked Ichigo as Tara looked back at her smiling mother once more.

"Yes" said Tara as she held on to Ichigo's neck and he picked her up into his arms.

"They look cute together, don't they?" whispered Helen to Rukia.

"Yes, they do" smiled Rukia as she looked at Ichigo turn around facing the Spirit Exchanger with Tara's face on his shoulder, looking at her mother.

"I love you, Tara!" shouted Helen as Ichigo ran towards the gate.

"I love you too, momma!" shouted Tara as Ichigo jumped through the gate and the both of them entered the Dangai.

"Thank you Ichigo" said Tara as she kissed his cheek, "thank you so much."

"It was no problem" said Ichigo as he shunpo'd all the way through the Dangai.

Tara watched as everything around her blurred before they finally exited the darkness and stepped into a very cloudy morning in Sunnydale.

"We're home" said Tara as she tightened her hold on Ichigo as he just stood in the air.

"Yes" said Ichigo, "we're home."

"Where do you want me to drop you off?" asked Ichigo.

"The dorms" said Tara as she looked at Ichigo.

"Alright" said Ichigo as he made it back to his room in three flash steps as the gate behind him finally disappeared.

**U.C. Sunnydale Dorms, 11:30am.**

"Kon" said Ichigo as he and Tara landed inside his room.

"Ichigo" said Kon in Ichigo's body who was just about to leave the room, "Hi Tara, did you enjoy Soul Society? Did you meet your mother?"

"Yes and yes" said Tara smiling, "it was fantastic."

"I'm glad" said Kon.

"Alright Kon" said Ichigo as he slapped the back of his physical body's head as a white pill popped out of his mouth and fell onto the floor, then Ichigo slipped his spiritual body back into his physical body.

Picking up the pill, he put it back into the plush lion body that Kon usually inhabited.

"Don't do that" said Kon.

"Hey" said Ichigo, "you were in my body dumbass."

Tara could only chuckle as she sat on Ichigo's bed and looked at the interaction between him and Kon.

"Anyway" said Kon, "you need to go to the hospital now."

"The hospital?" said both Ichigo and Tara together.

"Yea" said Kon, "Buffy called me this morning, she said that Joyce had collapsed so they took her to the hospital. I was just about to head out when you came in."

"Shit" said Ichigo as he opened his door and ran out with Tara in tow.

"Hey!" said Kon, "Take me."

"Sorry" said Tara as she came back into the room and grabbed Kon before closing Ichigo's door and running after Ichigo.

**Sunnydale General, 30 minute cab ride later**

"Excuse me" said Tara who was the first one to exit the cab carrying Kon and reach the information kiosk at the lobby with Ichigo closely behind her, "we're looking for Mrs. Joyce Summers, we were told she was admitted this morning?"

"One moment please" said the woman as she checked her computer, "Ok, she's in radiology now which is on the third floor."

"Are her daughters there as well?" asked Ichigo worried.

"I believe so" said the woman.

"Thanks" said Ichigo as he and Tara, who was carrying Kon ran to the elevator and went up to the radiology department.

"Buffy" said Dawn who was seated next to Willow, "is mom going to be ok?"

"I don't know, Dawn" said Buffy who was pacing in the waiting room.

"Buffy" said Ichigo who ran up to the blonde Slayer, "what happened?"

"Buffy… Willow" said Tara who followed close behind Ichigo.

"Tara" said Willow as she quickly got up from her seat and hugged the blonde, "where were you? I was searching for you everywhere when you never called me, I was so worried."

"I told you I was in Washington, Willow" said Tara as she made a quick glance at Ichigo.

"But I did a location spell" said Willow, "and you weren't there."

"Wait, what?" said Tara as she looked at Willow.

"Ladies" said Ichigo as he looked at Tara and Willow, "how about discussing all of this later?"

"Right" said Tara as she looked at Willow.

"Buffy" said Ichigo, "what happened?"

"We didn't know" said Buffy with tears in her eyes, "none of us had a clue."

"What do you mean?" asked Tara as Willow held on to her tightly.

"I guess mom must have woken up early to make breakfast for us" said Buffy, "I don't know how long she was out but our cat had scratched my face causing me to wake up. She then ran downstairs meowing loudly all the way. I just knew I had to follow her downstairs. When I went into the kitchen, I saw mom laid up on the floor with her eyes closed and plates broken on the floor around her."

"A cat?" said Ichigo.

"Yea" said Willow, "you saw the cat. It was the day Riley left."

"Oh" said Ichigo, "sorry my memory isn't good sometimes."

'_Thank you Yoruichi-san for saving Joyce.' _Thought Ichigo to himself_, "wait, Riley left?"_

"Then Willow called the ambulance, and now we're here" said Dawn.

"Willow?" said Tara, "you stayed over at Buffy's?"

"Yea" said Dawn, "Buffy helped her to do a location spell to search for you."

Tara then looked at both Willow and Buffy unsure about whether to be happy that Willow was concerned about her enough to look for her, or angry that Willow didn't trust her to do things on her own. What Tara was sure of was that this was an invasion of her privacy. All she knew was that, she had to talk to Willow later.

"Buffy" said Ichigo as he glanced at Tara who glanced back at him, "it'll be alright, you'll see."

"I'm worried" said Buffy, "she's been complaining about having headaches lately so I'm not sure if this has anything to do with that."

"Did the doctors say anything?" asked Tara as Willow let go of her and stood next to her while holding her hand tightly.

"No" said Dawn when she saw the lion plush that Tara was holding on to, "hey, that's cute. Is that for me?"

"Ummmm…. This?" said Tara as she nervously looked at Kon and then at Ichigo who gave her a nod, "yeah, this is for you. It's my relative's; she said that it brings good luck."

"Great" said Dawn as she grabbed Kon after Tara handed the plush toy to her, "please tell your relative I said thanks."

"I will" said Tara smiling as Dawn turned around and walked back towards Buffy.

"Hold on a second" said Willow as she stepped back a bit and looked at Tara, then Ichigo before going back to look at Tara again, "how come the both of you came here at the same time?"

"Huh?" asked Ichigo.

"Willow" said Buffy, "I'm sure it was just a coincidence."

"It was, Willow" said Ichigo, "I was already on the way out just as Tara got back from her trip. I told her what happened and the both of us came here."

'_I'm sorry Willow' _thought Ichigo to himself, _'I just have to lie for a little while longer, Tara will tell you the truth soon. I just hope you don't blame her.'_

"Willow" said Tara, "are you saying I cheated on you?"

"No" said Willow as she turned and looked at Tara.

"Then why…." Said Tara, "wait, did you actually think I cheated on you?"

"Well, I….." said Willow just as Giles, Xander and Anya walked in.

"Buff" said Xander as he gave her a hug.

"Buffy" said Giles, "we came as fast as we could."

"We would have come earlier if we didn't have to wait for Anya" said Giles.

"We couldn't kick out that last customer" said Anya as she took out a bunch of receipts from her handbag.

"Ahn" said Xander as he stared at the former Vengeance Demon, "don't tell me you're going to….?"

"Calculate how much money we made so far?" said Anya, "you bet."

"Very droll Anya" said Giles as he looked at Ichigo and Tara.

"Tara" said Giles, "I hope your relative is doing alright?"

"Yes" said Tara with a toothy smile, "she's doing really well now, her surgery went well and she's recovering as we speak."

"Oh" said Giles, "I hope she's got other's taking care of her."

"She does" said Tara as Ichigo looked away and smiled.

"Hey" said Anya as she sat next to Dawn and saw the lion plushie I her hands, "where'd you get that?"

"Tara gave it to me" said Dawn, "it was a gift from her relative."

"Oh" said Anya as she looked at Tara, "I've seen this before in Japan."

"Yeah" said Tara, "she was in Japan for awhile."

"Oh" said Anya as she started to poke the plushie with her finger. Once she touched Kon's body, she jumped up and stepped back, "What the hell?"

"Ahn?" said Xander as he ran to his girlfriend, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing" said Anya as she looked at a smiling Ichigo and Tara who were looking back at her before looking back at Kon, "I thought I saw a bug on the lion plushie."

"Oh" said Xander as he helped pick up the receipts that she dropped.

"I'll just sit right here" said Anya, "away from other distractions while I add up the money collected so far."

"Alright" said Anya as Xander walked away to talk to Buffy and Giles on the other side of the room while Dawn was holding onto the lion plushie.

"Anya" said Ichigo as he sat next to her.

"What is that?" whispered Anya, "I felt something from the plushie."

"Like a soul?" asked Ichigo softly as Anya looked at him in shock and nodded.

"That's because a modified soul is occupying that body" whispered Ichigo.

"A modified soul?" said Anya softly.

"Yes" said Ichigo, "don't worry, he's harmless. He'll keep a watch over the girls just in case. So will the cat."

"What does a cat have to do….." said Anya as she finally came to a realization, "don't tell me…."

"Yup" smiled Ichigo, "the cat is a dear friend of mine and a Soul Reaper."

"You people are making my life a living hell" whispered Anya.

"I'm sorry" said Ichigo, "but something's coming for Buffy and the others, and I'm just trying to help out if I can. The cat is my backup."

"Nice" said Anya sarcastically, "don't you think it time you let us in on what you know?"

"Look" said Ichigo, "all I know is that this bad person's name is Glory and that she is extremely powerful. Rukia and I were there when Buffy faced off against her and she nearly beat is because we were unprepared for her."

"Wait" whispered Anya, "did you just say Glory?"

"Yea" said Ichigo, "Why?"

"That name" said Anya as she quickly went through the receipts for the time until just before they left the store for the hospital. Ichigo saw her go through all the receipts until she stopped at one in particular as she went through the sale.

"Oh God" said Anya silently before she looked at Ichigo.

"You need to tell them what Glory bought" said Ichigo, "but please, don't involve me. Not yet. Please."

"Alright" said Anya as she got up and went to Giles.

"Giles" said Anya as she glanced at Tara who was standing close by with Willow, Buffy and Xander, "these items should not have been sold together."

"Why?" asked Giles as he grabbed the receipt from Anya and looked through it.

"Those are the ingredients for a Sobekian transmogrification spell" said Anya as she pointed out the ingredients to Giles.

"No" said Giles as the others excepts for Dawn and Ichigo were standing around him, "that spell has been lost for centuries, the young woman I sold it to would need to have enormous power…. Oh God."

"Giles?" asked Buffy as she looked at her watcher.

"Oh God" said Giles again.

"Giles!" said Buffy a bit loudly.

"The woman who beat you at the warehouse" said Giles, "her name according to this receipt is Glory and she's bought the ingredients for a very powerful spell."

All the others could do was look at Giles, while Tara glanced at Ichigo as he took out his phone and sent a message before putting it back in his pocket and glancing at Tara.

'_He must have contacted Soul Society'_ thought Tara to herself, _'I wonder how much trouble we're in for now.'_


	17. The Shadow and the Snake

**Sunnydale General, 1:30pm.**

Ichigo was sitting down in the waiting area while the Scooby Gang was deciding on what they should be doing about Glory, in addition to what was happening to Joyce.

'_Her doctors are still examining her CAT scan'_ thought Ichigo to himself, _'hope it's nothing bad.'_

Ichigo then saw a doctor coming out of one of one of the examination room and head towards the room that he and the other Scoobies were sitting in.

"Miss Summers?" said the doctor as he entered the waiting room, "Miss Buffy Summers?"

"Yes?" said Buffy as she walked towards the doctor while surrounded by Dawn and the other Scoobies.

Ichigo walked up and stood quietly next to Giles as the doctor told Buffy that he had already finished examining Joyce, and that he needed to speak to both her and Buffy, alone.

"Alright" said Buffy as she walked to the examination room with the doctor.

Before leaving, Buffy turned around and talked to the others while making sure that Ichigo would not be able to understand what she was talking about.

'_He's a civilian'_ Buffy thought to herself, _'I don't want him to be involved in this. Have I apologized for the other night? Damn it, I need to make a mental note.'_

"Buff?" said Xander.

"I need you guys to go back to the shop and check up on that thing we were talking about" said Buffy, "I'm sure its not lost, it has to be in the store somewhere."

"Ummm… ok….." said Willow.

"Can you take Dawn with you?" asked Buffy as she looked at Giles.

"She's sleeping" said Giles as he looked back at Dawn.

"I'll stay" said Ichigo, "I mean until you're done talking to the doctor."

"You don't have to" said Buffy, "I'm sure you've got other things to do."

"Nah" said Ichigo, "you should go talk to Joyce, I'll keep the sleepy one company."

"Alright" said Buffy as she walked with the doctor to the examination room.

"Let us go then" said Giles as he looked at the group of people around him before settling his eyes on Ichigo, "thank you for offering to stay. There's some important….. Issues, we need to take care off."

"No problem" said Ichigo as the Scoobies walked away with Giles leading them out.

"Come on Tara" said Willow as she held her hand tightly.

"Ummm…." said Tara, "maybe I should stay here with Dawn too?"

"She'll be alright" said Willow as she turned around and faced Tara, "I mean Ichigo's looking after her so she's covered."

"I just don't really know how useful I can be" said Tara as she looked at Willow, "I haven't been useful much to you guys."

"You are" said Willow as she caressed her cheek, "believe me you are."

"But" said Tara as Willow pulled her along.

"I'm sure that you'll be able to see something that we may miss during our research" said Willow as they entered the elevator.

"Alright" said Tara as the elevator doors closed and she caught Ichigo glancing at her.

It was thirty minutes later that Buffy had walked out from the examination room and just stood outside the door to the room as if she was in a daze.

"Buffy?" said Ichigo as he walked towards the blonde girl, "is everything alright?"

"Ummm….." said Buffy as she just looked ahead dazed.

"Buffy?" said Ichigo again as he tapped her shoulder.

"Huh? What?" said Buffy as she turned her head sharply and looked at Ichigo.

"Everything alright?" asked Ichigo again, "Did the doctor find out why Joyce fainted?"

"He…. He said that they found a shadow" said Buffy to a shocked Ichigo, "its…. Its in her brain."

"A tumour?" asked Ichigo.

"The doctor's not sure, they're taking her to an Operating Room in a few minutes" said Buffy, "for a… for a….."

"Biopsy?" asked Ichigo.

"Yea" said Buffy as she held her arms around herself, "a… a biopsy."

"After the biopsy, the doctors will be able to figure out what that shadow is" said Ichigo.

"That's what the doctor said" replied Buffy as she still appeared dazed, "I don't know what to do."

"First things first" said Ichigo as he guided her to a chair, "you need to sit down next to Dawn, and I'll get you something to drink. Coffee alright?"

"Umm….. yea" said Buffy as her hands started to shake.

"Hey" said Ichigo as he held her hands steady and crouched in front of her, "it's going to be alright, you should see what the biopsy says. It could be nothing."

"What if it is something?" asked Buffy, "what if it's something bad?"

"You'll cross that bridge when you come to it" said Ichigo as he got up, "I'll get you that coffee alright?"

"OK" said Buffy as she looked at Dawn's peaceful sleeping face.

As Ichigo went to get the coffee, Buffy hung her head down and closed her eyes. She wasn't able to see Kon move his head slightly as he looked at her in his plushie lion form.

'_Sorry Kiddo'_ thought Kon to himself, _'I really hope that its nothing too.'_

"Here you go Buffy" said Ichigo a few minutes later as he handed her a steaming cup of coffee and sat down next to her.

"Thank you" said Buffy as she leaned back and put an arm around the sleeping Dawn.

"No problem" said Ichigo as he leaned forward and drank his coffee.

"I'm sorry" said Buffy softly.

"Huh?" replied Ichigo as he looked at Buffy.

"For the other day" said Buffy, "I was in a bad place after Riley left and I said some things loudly in my room."

"Oh…. That" said Ichigo, '_huh?'_

"I didn't really mean that all guys were evil bastards who should be killed on sight" said Buffy as she nervously laughed.

"Oh… that" said Ichigo, _'WHAT?'_

"And I also didn't mean that the next guy I see will have his arms and other stuff chopped off" said Buffy.

"Oh" said Ichigo.

"Well" said Buffy, "I'm just sorry."

"It's alright" said Ichigo as he glanced at Kon.

'_You bastard, you should have told me something like that happened'_ thought Ichigo to himself, _'I'd have come up with something better that just 'oh….. that'. Idiot.'_

"Don't worry about it" said Ichigo, "like you said.. you were in a bad place."

"Still" said Buffy as she looked at Ichigo, "I am sorry, and thankful."

"Thankful?" asked Ichigo.

"Yeah" said Buffy, "I know you're busy with your studies and stuff, so I'm grateful that you were able to stay and keep Dawn company while I was talking to the doctor."

"It's alright" said Ichigo as he looked at Dawn, "what will you tell Dawn?"

"I'll tell her we don't know anything, yet" said Buffy as she looked at the sleeping form of her sister.

"Sound policy" said Ichigo as he leaned back on his chair.

"Ichigo?" said Buffy as she looked at the orange headed boy.

"Yea?" replied Ichigo.

"I know I haven't been much of a host to you" said Buffy.

"Huh?" said Ichigo, "you have…."

"No" said Buffy as she interrupted him, "I mean Dawn and mom has been spending more time with you while I've been spending more time at my job and with Riley."

"Well" said Ichigo, "that can't be helped; you did say that your job is really important to you."

'_I understand the nature of your work'_ thought Ichigo to himself, _'you're the Slayer, you slay stuff.'_

"It is" said Buffy.

"I also used to spend a lot of time working in Karakura Town" said Ichigo, "loved it, can't think of anything else I'd rather be doing."

"What did you do?" asked Buffy.

"Security work" said Ichigo.

"Ah" said Buffy, "you know, you never asked me what work I do."

"Well" said Ichigo, "I'm sure you'll tell me what it is when the time is right."

"You're very understanding" said Buffy.

"I try" said Ichigo as he grinned at Buffy.

Buffy and Ichigo spent the next hour sitting in silence as they waited for news from the doctor about Joyce's condition.

"Buffy?" said Ichigo as he noticed the same doctor as before walking towards them.

"Doctor?" said Buffy as she got up and met the doctor near the nurses' station with Ichigo behind her.

"Miss Summers" said the doctor apprehensively.

"Is she alright?" asked Buffy.

"Everything went fine, they're moving her into recovery now" replied the doctor.

However, Ichigo could tell from the doctor's body language that something wasn't right and so he approached Buffy.

"Do you want me to stay?" asked Ichigo.

"Can you stay with Dawn?" replied Buffy.

"Sure" said Ichigo as he gave a small smile.

Ichigo walked back to where Dawn as lying asleep and sat down as he looked at the interaction between Buffy and the Doctor. As they were talking, Ichigo could see the look on Buffy's face change from the one he had been looking at just a few minutes before the doctor came out of the operating room to one that showed dismay and devastation.

'_Oh no'_ thought Ichigo to himself as he saw the pain in Buffy's eyes, _'it's bad, really bad.'_

"Ichigo" said Kon quietly as Dawn squeezed his lion form.

"Later" said Ichigo as he looked at the modified soul, "later."

Kon gave an imperceptible nod at Ichigo before he watched Buffy as her face reflected even more devastation and confusion.

"Ichigo" whispered Kon, "you should go to her."

"Right" said Ichigo as he stood up just as another man came up behind the doctor and spoke into his ear. He then saw the doctor walk quickly out of the waiting area and into an elevator. Ichigo then sat back down as the man was talking to Buffy about something, he saw Buffy nodding her head at something the man had said before he too walked away and she walked towards them.

"Buffy?" said Ichigo as he stood up and walked towards her.

"She's…. she's…." said Buffy before Ichigo held her still shaking hand and sat her down.

"What did the doctor say?" asked Ichigo quietly.

"She has a tumour" said Buffy as she finally got a realization, "Ichigo, can you stay with Dawn?"

"Of course" said Ichigo as Buffy hurriedly got up, "if she wakes up, just tell her I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" asked Ichigo.

"The Magic Box" said Buffy as she hurried off, "Look I'll ask Tara or Willow to come by so that you can take a break, maybe grab a bite to eat or something."

"Alright" said Ichigo as he scratched his head in confusion.

"Thanks" said Buffy as she ran off down the hallway and entered an elevator.

'_What's at the Magic Box?'_ thought Ichigo to himself.

**Sunnydale General, 4:00pm.**

It was an hour later that Tara had arrived to the hospital to be Ichigo's relief and at that same time Dawn had woken up.

"Hey Sleepyhead" said Ichigo as he looked at a still groggy Dawn.

"Where's Buffy?" asked Dawn as she looked around and couldn't find her sister.

"Something came up Dawn" said Tara as she glanced at Ichigo, "how about you freshen up and we go for a late lunch?"

"What happened to mom?" asked Dawn.

"We don't know yet" said Ichigo.

"Oh" said Dawn as she squeezed Kon even more.

"Dawnie" said Tara as she sat beside her, "you need to eat, let's go for some shake?"

"Alright" said Dawn as she got up and went to a rest room to freshen up.

"Tara" said Ichigo, "where's Buffy?"

"She went to fight Glory" whispered Tara.

"What?" said Ichigo.

"We found out what she wants to do" said Tara, "basically she's planning on summoning some kind of creature. All we know is that she needs a cobra, and Buffy went to the zoo which happens to be the only place in Sunnydale that has live cobra's."

"I need to go, Tara" said Ichigo as he grabbed Kon and slapped the back of his head to take out the soul pill, "help Buffy if I can."

"Ichigo" said Tara, "she's using very old and very powerful magiks. We think she existed even before language."

"There's always a record somewhere, Tara" said Ichigo, "I know Captain Ukitake and the others will find something."

"I sure hope so" said Tara.

"Here's my cell number" said Ichigo as he handed her a piece of paper, "let me know if you hear anything about Glory?"

"Alright" said Tara as she took the number into her hand and kept it in her jeans pocket.

"I'm sure Willow's not happy with you being here" said Ichigo, "wait a second, why are you here? I mean don't get me wrong I enjoy your company, but you've had the longest day ever. I don't even think you slept the whole time last day in Soul Society or after getting back."

"Willow's checking some spells that could stop Glory, and I….." said Tara as she noticed a man approaching Dawn.

"Ichigo" said Tara as she pointed at the man who was talking to Dawn.

"Hey" said Ichigo as he walked towards the man who was babbling something at the scared looking girl. He stood in front of Dawn protectively as the man tried to touch her and kept on saying that there was nothing inside Dawn, that all he could see was green.

"Sorry about that" said a man, who Ichigo recognized as one of the many orderlies he had seen walking around earlier, "he's been missing from the special wing at the hospital."

"What's wrong with him?" asked Ichigo.

"I think he had some sort of a break with reality" said the man whose name tag read as Ted, "I'm sorry again"

"Its fine" said Ichigo as Ted took the man away as he kept on staring at Dawn.

"Dawnie?" said Tara as she walked up and stood next to Dawn, "you alright?"

"Ye…. Yes" said Dawn as she looked at Tara, "can we go for lunch now?"

"Yea" said Tara as she looked at a worried Ichigo.

'So crazy people can see what the Key really looks like huh?' thought Ichigo to himself.

"Ichigo?" asked Tara as Dawn went to grab the now soulless plushie toy.

"I'm going, Tara" said Ichigo, "Kon will watch over you guys, he may be a perverted ass.. but he's strong."

"Be careful" said Tara as Ichigo popped the soul candy into his mouth and slipped out of his physical body and shunpo'd out just as Dawn turned around after having picked up the plushie.

"I'm ready" said Dawn as she looked at Tara and Kon, who was now in Ichigo's body.

"Let's go then" said Tara as she led them out.

In the meantime, Ichigo had arrived at the special wing of the hospital.

"What's going on here?" said Ichigo to himself as he walked in and noticed beds full of patients in almost every room.

"So many people who've had breaks with reality?" said Ichigo to himself, "it can't be just a coincidence, can it?"

Ichigo entered one of the rooms and the people started to scream and shout about death coming for them.

"Umm…. Guess crazy people can see me in my spiritual body" said Ichigo, "so crazy or insane people can see the Key. This is not good."

Ichigo then turned around and shunpo'd his way out of the hospital before he jumped into the sky. He looked down as Tara took Dawn and Kon to a café close by for lunch. He saw Tara look up at him before he nodded and shunpo'd away to the reptile house at the Zoo.

"Damn it, I'm too late" said Ichigo as he arrived at the reptile house and saw destruction all around him. He looked around and saw pieces of what looked like a clay urn and broken glass everywhere. He walked to one of the many snake enclosures that had broken glass and found blood inside.

"Must have been some fight" said Ichigo to himself as he walked around. He shunpo'd out of the reptile house and jumped back into the sky as he closed his eyes and concentrated.

"Damn it" he said to himself, "Glory must have found a way to hide her reiatsu. Great, and there's a weird snake creature running around Sunnydale somewhere."

Ichigo took out his cell phone and smiled as he called Buffy's home number and waited until the answering machine picked up the call.

"Yo, Yoruichi-san" said Ichigo with a grin, "I need your help. Glory released some snake thing into the wild and it seems to be searching for Buffy's kid sister. Could you watch over Dawn? She's over at the hospital with Kon and Tara. Thanks. Oh, please delete this message from the answering machine would you?"

On the other end of the line, at Buffy's house, Yoruichi could only chuckle as she changed into her Shinigami form.

"Thankfully Kisuke had the brains to put some clothes for me in a portable Gigai" said Yoruichi as she blew into a black circular object, which looked just like a soul pill, as it quickly transformed into a portable gigai for Yoruichi. But instead of slipping into the gigai, Yoruichi stripped the clothes off it and put it on before she deflated the gigai back into its previous form and put it into her pocket.

"It would be so funny if I left the naked gigai in Ichigo's room" grinned Yoruichi to herself as she deleted the message, before going out the back door and jumping into the air and flash stepping to the hospital. Once she reached the hospital, she stood on the canopy that covered the entrance and looked at Tara, Kon and Dawn having lunch.

Tara was taking a bite of her sandwich when she had a feeling of being watched. She looked around and her eyes settled on someone on the canopy over the hospital entrance looking at the three of them eating.

"Dawn?" said Tara, "I'm really craving some chocolate shake, you think you can get me one?"

"As long as I get one too" said Dawn with a grin.

"Alright" said Tara as she handed Dawn a ten dollar note.

"Cool" said Dawn as she ran into the café to order their shake.

"Kon" said Tara as soon as Dawn was out of hearing range, "who's that looking at us?"

"Oh" said Kon in surprise as he noticed Yoruichi, "that's Yoruichi-san, Ichigo must have asked her to help out."

"Oh" said Tara as she looked at the purple haired woman.

"She's the cat" said Kon matter of factly as he turned around and faced Tara.

"What?" said Tara, "you mean the cat that Willow was talking about?"

"Yeah" said Kon, "Urahara asked her to be Ichigo's back up, I guess she's here to watch over us while Ichigo's away, which I maintain is unnecessary. I'm strong enough to protect you and Dawn."

"Of course" said Tara smiling as she gave a tiny wave to Yoruichi who waved back.

"So she's a Soul Reaper too?" asked Tara as she looked at Kon.

"Yep" said Kon.

"Hey" said Dawn as she came back and did a double take at the entrance of the hospital, "why is there a weirdo standing on the canopy?"

"Huh?" said Tara as she looked at Kon, who was equally surprised.

"You know" said Dawn as she pointed at Yoruichi before turning around to sit down next to Kon, "that chick over there, the one standing on the canopy. Someone should tell her its dangerous, she could hurt herself."

"I guess someone did" said Kon as he sensed that Yoruichi shunpo'd away and sat at the edge of the hospital roof while looking at them.

"Ummm…" said Yoruichi as she looked at the three people while sitting on the roof with her legs hanging off the edge, "this just became interesting. Looks like Keys can see Shinigami."

It was fifteen minutes later that an injured Buffy had come to the café after having seen that Tara, Dawn and Kon, in Ichigo's body, were having lunch.

'_Now what's this?'_ thought Yoruichi to herself as she noticed Buffy limping slightly and holding her side.

"Buffy?" said Tara as she saw the cuts and scrapes on her face, "what happened?"

"Tara" said Buffy, "we need to go to the Magic Box, now!"

"But Buffy" said Dawn as she got interrupted by Buffy.

"No buts" said the Slayer, "get going now."

"Buffy" said Tara as she helped Buffy stay up, "let me help you."

"Thanks" said Buffy as she looked at Kon, "Ichigo, I need you to go back to the dorms."

"Buffy" said Kon as he got up, "you're…."

"Go to the dorms!" shouted Buffy as Kon straightened up and stared at her, "look, please just go to the dorms."

"Ichigo" said Tara as she walked closer to Kon and whispered, "Kon, we'll be fine. You need to contact Ichigo."

"Yoruichi-san will be following you to the Magic Box" said Kon, "be careful."

Tara nodded as she helped Buffy put her arms around her shoulders, and the both of them left with Dawn to get a taxi back to the Magic Box.

"Kon?" said Yoruichi who landed next to him after the three woman had left.

"They're going to the Magic Box, Yoruichi-san" said Kon as he headed back to the dorms, "be careful."

"Yea" said Yoruichi as she shunpo'd all the way to the Magic Box and lay back on the roof while waiting for the others to arrive.

**Magic Box, 11:00pm**

"This has been an uneventful night" said Yoruichi to herself as she lay down and looked at the stars in the night sky, "other than those screams of Hollows which I'm sure Ichigo dispatched, there's been nothing. I wonder if these guys will be in danger tonight. But oh well."

Just then, Yoruichi's phone rang and she looked at the Caller ID before picking it up.

"Yo, Ichigo" said Yoruichi as she grinned.

"Yoruichi-san" said Ichigo, "any thing going on at your end?"

"Nothing here, dear boy" said Yoruichi, "you got those Hollows I take it?"

"Yeah" said Ichigo as he stood in the night sky surveying his immediate area, "I've been tryng to sense the reiatsu of Glory and that demon, but I've got nothing."

"I think she's hiding their reiatsu" said Yoruichi, "if she is as old as Urahara and Ukitake think, then she'd know how to hide her reiatsu from Shinigami. And since she knows that there are Shinigami now in Sunnydale, I wouldn't be surprised if she's hiding their reiatsu so that she can do what she needs to do."

"That's what I thought too" said Ichigo, "I'll do another patrol and then I'll come to you."

"Alright" said Yoruichi, "get me twenty burgers will you, I'm damn hungry."

"What?" said Ichigo.

"Come on" said Yoruichi, "I didn't bring any cash with me."

"Oh for crying out loud" said Ichigo, "maybe later."

"You better" said Yoruichi, "you know how cat food tastses?"

"No" said Ichigo .

"Horrible" said Yoruichi, "plus the name the kid gave me isn't really endearing me to her much."

"Right" said Ichigo, "alright, I'll get you something."

"Thanks" said Yoruichi grinning as she disconnected the call and put away her phone.

"Ah" said Yoruichi as she lay back down and looked at the stars when suddenly she heard a loud crash and a scream.

"What the hell?!" said Yoruichi as she got up and jumped down to the street below and looked at the broken front window.

"Shit!" said Yoruichi once she saw a cobra demon heading towards Dawn and shunpo'd right in between the demon and Dawn.

A few seconds before the demon snake crashed into the Magic Box, Willow and Tara were researching some protection spells against the Cobra demon that Buffy said Glory had summoned while she was fighting her in the Reptile House at the zoo.

"Anything?" asked Buffy as Giles was helping nursing her wounds.

"Not yet" said Willow just as everything went to hell.

They all heard the front window crash in as a large sized demonic cobra flung itself through the glass and slithered into the store and looked around until it saw Dawn. Buffy went immediately into action despite her earlier injuries and attacked the demon; however it used its hands to smash the Slayer into a rack of books where she lay unconscious before it moved towards Dawn.

Dawn stood in place terrified as the Cobra demon was moving towards her and screamed as everyone else took cover.

"Dawn" said Tara and Willow as they got up from under the table and ran towards Dawn to pull her away from the demon. However, Willow and Dawn were taken aback when a purple haired woman wearing a bright coloured orange and black outfit just appeared out of nowhere and stood between Dawn and the cobra demon.

'_Yoruichi'_ thought Tara to herself as she looked on in relief.

"Who?" said Willow as she looked at Tara and noticed a look of either recognition or relief_, 'does she know this person?'_

"You know it's rude not to use the front door, right?" said Yoruichi as she raised an index finger at the demon, "Hado number four: Byakurai!"

Tara, Willow and Dawn looked on as what looked like a lightning bolt shot out from Yoruichi's finger and went through the demon. Everyone on the store heard the demon scream out before it fell onto the floor as if it was dead.

"Umm….." said Yoruichi to herself, "that was easy."

"Oh well" said Yoruichi as she turned at looked at the people who were slowly coming back onto their feet with Willow and Tara helping Buffy up, "So, which one of you can see me?"

Yoruichi smiled as everyone, including Buffy, had their hands up while still in shock.

'_Ichigo, Ichigo'_ thought Yoruichi to herself, _'your reiatsu's done it again.'_

"Hey kiddo" said Yoruichi as she ruffled Dawn's hair, "you alright?"

"Yea…. Yeah" said Dawn, still in shock.

"Who are you?" asked Buffy.

"Oh" said Yoruichi, "just a friend."

"A friend?" said Xander.

"Oh" said Anya who slowly rose up from behind the counter and stared at Yoruichi, "You are…"

"Oh" said Yoruichi excitedly as she shook hands with Anya, "the ex-demon, nice to meet you."

Yoruichi then leaned into Anya and whispered into her ear, "Both of us know that Ichigo wants to keep Shinigami or Soul Reapers a secret for the moment, so you better come up with a good story or I'll come by your house as a cat and scratch the living daylights out of you. Understood?"

"Ummm…. umm…" said Anya nervously, "I… I…. guess?"

"And you" said Yoruichi as she shunpo'd in front of Buffy, "must be the Slayer, heard about you people. Never thought I would meet one though. Anyway, I'm kinda hungry right now. You guys got food in this place? I haven't had dinner yet, you see."

"Huh?" said Buffy confused.

"Come on now" said Yoruichi as everyone heard her stomach growl.

"Pizza?" said Tara as everyone started to stare at her, "I… I… mean its delivery."

"Great" said Yoruichi smiling at the blonde witch, "could you be a dear and order forty large boxes or something?"

"What?" said Buffy as she finally came to her senses and stood in between her and Tara, "how can you be talking about food at a time like this? And you never explained who you are?"

"Like I said" replied Yoruichi as she walked to the demon lying on the floor at the front of the store, "I'm a friend."

"Name" said Buffy.

"Later" replied Yoruichi as she turned around and faced Dawn.

"Hey…" said Yoruichi when she suddenly noticed Dawn's eyes widening in fear, "oh crap."

Buffy and the others looked on as Yoruichi turned around only to be flung hard into the shelves at the back of the counter. They saw the demon, that had a hole through its midsection, scream out loud before it took one last look at Dawn and slithered out of the shop.

"Giles" said Buffy as she ran out the door, "look after Dawn, I need to get to it before it returns to Glory."

"Go" said Giles as he and the others backed away with Dawn from the fallen Yoruichi who was slowly getting up.

"Son of a…." said Yoruichi as she slowly got up from under some of the shelves that had crashed onto her and smoothed out her clothes.

"Oh God!" shouted Yoruichi as she noticed a yellow stain on a small white segment of her clothes before looking at Anya, "don't tell me that's Yeti urine?"

"Uh huh" said Anya as she nodded her head.

"You know how hard it is to get rid of that stain?!" said Yoruichi just as she noticed the cobra demon and Buffy missing.

"Which way did they go?" said Yoruichi as her eyes narrowed.

"Now…. Now…. See here" said Giles.

"Which way?" said Yoruichi as her voice became serious.

"Outside and to the left" said Tara as she looked at Yoruichi.

"Thanks" said Yoruichi with a smile, "and I do expect my pizza's, I know someone who'll reimburse you for it."

"But…" said Tara.

"Don't worry" said Yoruichi smiling before she turned around and shunpo'd out of the store, "he's loaded, just give him the bill."

"Umm… ok" said Tara as Yoruichi left and Willow stared at her.

"Tara?" said Willow confused, "do you know who she is?"

"No" said Tara as walked towards the phone at the counter.

"What are you doing?" asked Xander.

"Ordering the pizza's" said Tara as she shrugged her shoulders.

**Five minutes away from Glory's apartment.**

"Ichigo" said Yoruichi as she called Ichigo using her phone, "I found the snake demon thing, I'm going after it."

"Kinda busy right now. Four Hollows." said Ichigo, "Can you handle it?"

"You're kidding right?" said Yoruichi with a grin.

"Hah!" said Ichigo as he used Zangetsu to block an attack from one of the Hollows he was facing.

"I'll call you after I'm done" said Yoruichi.

"Alright" said Ichigo as he blocked another attack before he slashed the Hollow with Zangetsu, purifying it.

"Now where is that bastard" said Yoruichi to herself as she shunpo'd across the rooftops when she finally saw something slithering away between some alleys, "there you are."

Yoruichi shunpo'd all the way to the snake demon and even passed Buffy who was running at full speed.

'_She's fast'_ thought Yoruichi to herself, _'she'll possibly make a fine Shinigami one day.'_

The snake had slithered through different alleyways aware that it was being chased by two beings of power. As it made another turn, it suddenly stopped and stared at the purpled haired woman that was standing with her arms crossed across her chest, it recognized her as the one who shot a lightning bolt through it.

"You're rude" said Yoruichi as she stared at the cobra demon as it straightened up and opened its arms wide in a bid to show an increased size.

Yoruichi shunpo'd right up to it and delivered a punch that made it fly backwards into the side of a building.

"You hit me when I wasn't looking, it wasn't very gentlemanly" said Yoruichi as she shunpo'd again right up to the snake as it fell down onto the roadside and tried to slither away again. She grabbed the tail end of the demon and flung it against the wall of a building before smashing it down onto the road itself, making a few cracks in the process.

Yoruichi then stood over the demon and launched a few high speed punches onto it until it stopped moving.

"Who are you?" said Buffy as she walked up behind Yoruichi while she witnessed the high speed flurry of punches she gave the demon.

"I told you" said Yoruichi as she glanced back at the Slayer while she slammed her foot down onto one of the demon's arms and broke the bones, "I'm a friend."

"Is it dead?" asked Buffy as she noticed a heavy chain in one of the alleys and went to pick it up.

"No" replied Yoruichi, "it's still breathing, it's a tough bastard. Must be one hell of a demon."

"Yea" said Buffy as she walked towards Yoruichi whose back was still to her.

"You want to finish this off? I need to get some food" said Yoruichi, "I'm starving."

"I got this" said Buffy as she spun the chain around.

"Beat it to your heart's content" said Yoruichi as she started to walk away from Buffy.

"Will I see you again?" asked Buffy as she stood over the snake demon.

"I'm guessing you will" said Yoruichi as she shunpo'd away.

'_Who was she?'_ thought Buffy to herself, then she looked down at the snake demon with eyes full of fury.

Yoruichi landed on a nearby rooftop and looked on as Buffy released all her anger at the demon by repeatedly hitting it with the heavy chain that she had picked up. Yoruichi smiled as her hits widened the cracks on the road she had caused before when she smashed the demon onto the road.

"Ichigo" said Yoruichi, "the cobra demon thing has bee killed."

"That's good news" said Ichigo as he purified the last Hollow he was facing.

"I'll be going back to the shop to get some food" said Yoruichi, "take care of the bill will you."

"Huh?" said Ichigo confused, "wait what? Yoruichi-san, what did you do? I already got you the burgers."

"I'm hungry" smiled Yoruichi as she headed back to the Magic Box, "be a dear and pay Tara back will you, she's such a nice girl. Kind of like Inoue but a bit different at the same time."

"What the hell?" said Ichigo, "What did you order?"

"See ya later, I'll meet you in your dorm room" said Yoruichi grinning to herself as she disconnected the call.

"Yoruichi-san?" said Ichigo, "Hey, Yoruichi-san?"

'_Great'_ thought Ichigo to himself as he headed back to his dorm room, _'that woman is going to make me broke.' _

TBC.


	18. The Arrival

**Magic Box, the same night, 11:30pm.**

"Tara" said Willow as she sat beside the blonde haired woman after the events of that night, "are you all right?"

"Yes" replied Tara as she smiled at Willow and then looked at Dawn.

"Dawnie?" said Tara as she noticed the younger Summers girl looking off into space, "you alright?"

"Yea" said Dawn as she looked at the two girls confused, "why did that snake thing come into the store? And who was that lady?"

"I told you" said a familiar voice from behind as Tara, Dawn, and Willow along With Xander, Giles and Anya hurried to the front of the store where Yoruichi had just shunpo'd in, "I'm a friend."

She then walked towards Dawn and crouched down in front of her, "You doing alright kiddo?"

"Ye… yeah" said Dawn as she felt Yoruichi ruffle her hair again.

"Good" said Yoruichi as she stood and looked at Tara.

"Umm.. where's my pizza?" asked Yoruichi confused.

"Sorry" said Tara sheepishly, "they said they don't deliver after eleven."

"Aw.. darn it" said a smiling Yoruichi, "It's ok, I've got burgers waiting for me back home."

'_Soul Society has burgers?'_ thought Tara to herself.

"Ahem" coughed Giles in order to get Yoruichi's attention, "Miss, where is Buffy?"

"Oh" said Yoruichi, "she's finishing off that snake demon thing. I suggest leaving her alone for a while; she's taking out her anger on that thing."

"Anyway" said Yoruichi as she turned to leave, "I got to go and eat, see you guys later."

"Wait" said Willow as Yoruichi turned around again to face the red head, "what was that magic you did? The one with the lightning bolt that you shot through the snake demon."

Yoruichi looked at both Tara and Willow as she sensed their reiatsu. She knew that their own reiatsu, mixed with the constantly leaking reiatsu from Ichigo, had the possibility of making the two witches in front of her the most powerful in the living world. But from Tara, she sensed a calm serenity within her reiatsu while Willow, who seemed to be more powerful, had a more chaotic reiatsu.

"Listen to me very carefully" said Yoruichi as she stepped towards Willow, "you are not yet ready for that spell, it's extremely advanced and powerful. If not controlled properly, it has the potential to be deadly not only to you but to the others around you."

"But….." said Willow before Yoruichi interrupted her and gently put her hand on her shoulders.

"You are a very powerful witch" said Yoruichi as she looked at Willow, "but at the moment, you lack the focus to try that spell. In time, you'll be able to perform it. But for now, you should gain more experience and control over your current abilities."

"But…" said Willow again.

Yoruichi could only sigh as she glanced over at Tara before stepping back.

"Go slow kiddo, at least that's my advise" said Yoruichi as she looked at Willow before she shunpo'd out of the Magic Box.

"Willow" said Tara as she looked at the red head.

"Tara" said Willow as she looked at the blonde, "do you know who that woman was?"

"No" said Tara as she stepped back a bit, "what would make you think I know her?"

"When she first came into the store after the demon" said Willow, "you seemed to recognize her."

"Maybe she has one of those faces" said Anya who happened to hear the both of them talking.

"Yea" said Tara as she silently thanked Anya for the save, "may…. maybe I've seen her face somewhere before?"

"Tara" said Willow, "you can be honest with me, you know that."

"I really don't know her" said Tara as Willow nodded and turned back and walked towards the front of the store to help Giles and the others clean up.

'_I'm sorry Willow'_ thought Tara to herself, _'please forgive me for lying to you.'_

"Hold up Giles" said Willow as Tara looked up, "I have a spell that could pick up all the pieces of glass on the floor."

"It's quite all right" said Giles as he took off his jacket and grabbed a broom.

"No seriously" said Willow as she grabbed one of the many spell books in the store, "there's a spell here that can actually do it; you know like Mickey did in Fantasia?"

"Yes" said Giles as he started to sweep the floor, "and remember how that turned out for Mickey?"

"I'll help you" said Tara as she grabbed another broom and helped Giles sweep up the glass from the floor.

"You guys are no fun" said Willow as she went to help Xander and Anya who were behind the counter in collecting some of the unbroken jars of weird items.

As Tara was sweeping the glass away from the store front, she had a feeling that she was being watched. Making sure that the others couldn't see her, she looked at the roof of the adjacent shop and noticed Ichigo watching over them. Tara smiled and gave a small nod before she saw Ichigo shunpo away.

**U.C. Sunnydale Dorms, four hours later.**

"So she performed Shakkaho with no training?" asked Yoruichi amazed as she finished all the burgers while Ichigo was telling her what Tara had done in Soul Society.

"Yea" said Ichigo, "the looks on Byakuya and Toshiro were just funny as hell."

"I bet" said Yoruichi laughing, "the look on little Byakuya's face would have been priceless."

"She certainly takes after her mother" said Ichigo.

"Do I sense a little crush?" said Yoruichi with a grin.

"Shut up" said Ichigo as his face turned red, "she already has someone."

"Ah Ichigo" said Yoruichi as she put an arm around his shoulders, "you'll forever be a boy."

"Oh shut up and finish eating" said Ichigo.

"Oh all right" said Yoruichi after she was done with her last burger, "I better get back to Buffy's home, they should be back soon I guess."

"Yoruichi-san" said Ichigo as he opened his window, "thanks for protecting Tara and the others."

"See" said Yoruichi in her cat form as she jumped on the window sill, "you have a crush."

"Oh get out!" said Ichigo as he literally kicked Yoruichi's cat form out off the window sill as she landed on the stairs below laughing.

Just as he closed the window, Ichigo heard a knock on his door.

"Who could that be at this late hour?" said Ichigo as he looked at his desk clock and saw that it was already three thirty in the morning.

Ichigo opened the door and was surprised to see Tara standing nervously outside in the hallway.

"Tara?" said Ichigo, "what are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" asked Tara as Ichigo nodded and stepped aside.

"Thank you" said Tara as she sat on Ichigo's bed while he closed the door.

"For what?" asked Ichigo as he grabbed a chair and sat down at his desk.

"For asking Yoruichi to watch over us?" said Tara.

"It was nothing" said Ichigo as he ran his hand through his hair, "that's why Urahara and Ukitake-san sent Yoruichi-san over, to watch over you guys in case I was busy with the hollows."

"Where you fighting Hollows?" asked Tara, "is that why you weren't there when the snake demon crashed into the store?"

"Yes" said Ichigo, "I'm sorry but those hollows were chasing the soul of a little girl. I had to beat them and then conduct a soul burial on the girl so that she'd move on to Soul Society."

"I understand" said Tara as she seemed to be fidgeting nervously.

"Tara?" said Ichigo, "don't take this the wrong way, but what are you doing here so early in the morning? I mean, shouldn't you be with Willow now?"

"I should" said Tara as she quickly got up and headed to the door, "I'm sorry to have bothered you, I'll go."

"Tara" said Ichigo as he got up and grabbed Tara's hand softly, "You being here is no bother; is everything alright?"

"Can you take me flying?" asked Tara suddenly.

"Huh?" asked Ichigo.

"Please?" said Tara as she opened his window, "can you take me up to the sky?"

"But…" said Ichigo who was still confused, "won't it be better if Willow takes you up?"

"Well for one thing" said Tara as she looked up at the stars, "Willow's deep asleep now."

"Tara" said Ichigo.

"Please" said Tara, "it's like this whole place is smothering me and I can't breathe."

"But.." said Ichigo.

"Please" said Tara as she interrupted the orange haired boy.

Ichigo looked at Tara and just knew that she wouldn't stop asking until he gave in to her request.

"Alright" said Ichigo as he took out his substitute shinigami badge.

"What's that?" asked Tara.

"It's a badge that signifies my role as a substitute Shinigami" said Ichigo, "since Kon's at Buffy's place now, I have to use this to move into my spiritual body."

Tara watched as Ichigo pressed the badge against his chest as his spiritual body slipped out of his physical one in a flash of blue light. She looked on as his limp physical body fell back onto the bed while Ichigo carried her to the window.

"You sure about this?" asked Ichigo again.

"Yes" said Tara as she looked at the Substitute Shinigami.

"Alright" said Ichigo as he shunpo'd up high up into the sky.

"It's beautiful from high up" said Tara as she held on to Ichigo's neck while he carried her and looked around.

"Yea" said Ichigo as he looked at Tara and then at the light emanating from the city.

**Karakura Town, One month later.**

"Orihime" said Tatsuki as she helped her best friend clean the plates after having had dinner together, "that was a very unique dish."

"I know" said Inoue smiling, "I knew you'd like it."

"I said it was unique" said Tatsuki as she smiled at Inoue.

"Oh" grinned Inoue.

"So" said Tatsuki, "how are classes going?"

"Alright" said Inoue.

"Met any cute guys?" asked Tatsuki as she nudged Inoue playfully.

"No" said Inoue as she finished up drying the last plate.

"Come on" said Tatsuki, "maybe it's time you started to look around?"

"Nah" said Inoue with a wide smile, "I'm too busy for that, besides I have you and the others to keep me company."

"Still, Orihime" said Tatsuki as she looked at the orange haired girl who was searching for some kind of a desert in her fridge.

"Have you talked to Ichigo lately?" asked Tatsuki.

"Yea" said Inoue, "we talked for a while yesterday."

"How is he?" asked Tatsuki.

"He said he's doing fine" said Inoue, "which probably means he found someone already."

"You don't know that" said Tatsuki as she slammed her fist on top of Inoue's head.

"Ow" said Inoue as she rubbed the spot where Tatsuki hit her, "but I'll be happy if he did though."

"Inoue?" said Tatsuki confused.

"The way I see it" said Inoue, "if he found someone that makes him happy, then I'll be happy for him. If the girl he likes, likes him as much as I do, then I'll be happy for her."

"Even if it makes you upset?" asked Tatsuki.

"How can I be upset if I'm happy?" asked Inoue.

"You're one strange girl, Orihime" said Tatsuki.

"But I'll be happy for him" said Inoue as she looked into space.

Just then, the both of them heard a knock on the door as Inoue was putting the ice cream back into the freezer.

"Tatsuki-chan" said Inoue, "can you get that please?"

"Sure" said Tatsuki as she ran to the door and opened it before stepping back in surprise, "You…"

"Ah, Tatsuki-san" said Urahara, "nice to meet you again."

"Yeah, yeah" said Tatsuki, "looking for Orihime?"

"Yes" said Urahara as his face became serious, "It is quite urgent."

"Orihime" said Tatsuki as she looked back at the kitchen, "it's the hat and clogs guy."

"Thank you" said Urahara as Inoue came out from the kitchen and stood next to Tatsuki.

"Urahara-san" said Inoue as she gave the former Captain of the twelfth division a small bow.

"Inoue-san" said Urahara, "I need you to come with me."

"What's going on?" asked Inoue.

"I'll tell you once everyone's assembled at my shop" said Urahara.

"Go" said Tatsuki, "I'll lock up for you before going home."

"Thanks" said Inoue as she looked at Tatsuki and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"What was that for?" asked Tatsuki as her face turned red.

"For always being there for me" said Inoue as Urahara held on to her and shunpo'd all the way to his store.

'_Like I said'_ thought Tatsuki to herself, _'you are one strange girl, Inoue.'_

**The Urahara Shop**

Urahara had shunpo'd all the way down to the huge cavern that was under the store where he trained Ichigo once the orange haired boy had regained his Shinigami powers after losing them in the first fight against Byakuya.

"Inoue-san" said Ishida as Urahara landed with Inoue.

"Ishida-kun, Sado-kun" said Inoue excitedly.

"Inoue" said Sado as he smiled at the orange haired girl before him.

"What are we all doing here?" asked Inoue as she looked at Urahara.

"You will all be going through the Spirit Exchanger there and meet up with the task force in Soul Society" said Urahara.

"What Taskforce?" asked Ishida, "you still haven't told us what's going on."

"There's an urgent emergency in Sunnydale" said Urahara as he glanced at a worried Inoue.

"Kurosaki-kun?" said Inoue.

"He's alright" said Urahara, "but he and Rukia-san faced off something there that was extremely powerful. Soul Society and I have been spending all this time searching for its weaknesses and strengths, and just now I was contacted by the Thirteenth division's Captain Ukitake that they have found information about this being."

"I see" said Ishida.

"Don't worry" said Urahara, "Rukia-san and Abarai will meet you at the other end and brief you on what's going on. From there, you'll be going to Sunnydale to protect it and defeat this Glory."

"Glory?" said Sado.

"Yes" said Urahara, "that what she calls herself."

"Anything else we need to know?" asked Ishida as he walked towards the Spirit Exchanger alongside Sado and Inoue.

"Yes" said Urahara as his voice suddenly became serious, "she is a god of Hell."

"Oh" said Ishida in mild surprise, "but we know her weaknesses?"

"Yes" said Urahara, "Soul Society won't be mobilizing a task force if we weren't ready."

"I see" said Inoue.

"Alright" said Sado, "let's go then."

"Good luck" said Urahara as the three of then jumped into the Spirit Exchanger and ran as fast as they could to the other side.

**U.C. Sunnydale Dorms, 10:00am**

"You know" said Willow as she and Tara exited her room, "having the Watcher's Council here is going to be one hell of a headache, especially for Buffy."

"Are they really that bad?" asked Tara, "I mean I know what you guys said about them in last night's meeting at Buffy's house, but still."

"They are that bad" said Willow, "remind me to tell you the story of what they did to Buffy."

"Ok" said Tara as she closed Willow's door when they heard the elevator doors open in the distance and the sound of a large group of people talking drifted through the air.

"That's a very eclectic group" said Willow as she looked at the people walking towards then.

"Who are you…" said Tara as she looked up and was surprised, "talking about."

Tara looked on in surprise as a large group of people with faces she knew and some she didn't was walking down the hallway led by a white haired child.

'_That's Captain Hitsugaya, Renji and Rukia_' thought Tara to herself, _'but I don't recognize the others though.'_

"Whoa" said Willow as she turned and looked at the two women who were with the group as they walked past them with the dark haired woman and the red haired man smiled and nodded at them.

"Did you just say 'whoa'? asked Tara with a smile.

"Huh?" said Willow as she stared at the orange haired girl who was wearing a pink dress and the other taller woman who was wearing what looked like a very skimpy school girls uniform.

"Well" said Tara as she looked at Willow, "there's something you don't see every day."

"Huh?" said Willow with her mouth open and a bit of drool coming out the side.

"Yeah" said Tara smiling as they headed towards the elevator at the end of the hall.

Once the elevator arrived and the doors opened, Tara and Willow walked in and turned around only to see the group knocking on Ichigo's door.

"Wow" said Willow, "that Ichigo has a lot of friends, but maybe that white haired kid was just too young. Don't you think?"

"Maybe he's a younger relative" said Tara as she watched Ichigo open the door and let everyone in. The both of them saw each other just as the elevator doors closed and Ichigo gave a small smile.

'_I guess Soul Society knows something now'_ thought Tara to herself, _'maybe there's a chance we could beat this Glory, whoever or whatever she is.'_


	19. Tara's Seal and the Discovery

**U.C. Sunnydale Dorms, Ichigo's Room, 10:00am.**

"Damn it" said Ichigo to himself as he just woke up and sat up on his bed. He spent a few seconds just looking at the wall in front of him as he thought about the events of the last month.

"What am I doing?" said Ichigo to himself as he stood up, stretched his arms a bit before opening his window and looking at the bright Sunnydale sky. He knew that he was getting much closer to Tara than he intended, especially since she had wanted to know more about him, his powers and even took a steady interest in his wellbeing, especially after fighting off Hollows.

Ichigo also knew that Willow was getting slightly jealous of the close friendship between the both of them but she herself was busy in trying to come up with ways to protect them from Glory with Tara's help. He dreaded the day that Willow would confront him and, at worst, tell him to stay away from Tara.

'_How do I say 'no' to a pissed off and powerful witch'_ thought Ichigo to himself, '_but I'm in the wrong though for caring about Tara, aren't I?'_

Just then Ichigo heard a knock on his door and he got out of his daze and opened it.

"Kurosaki" said Captain Hitsugaya calmly as he played around with a cell phone.

"Toshiro!" said Ichigo in surprise.

"I'm Captain Hitsugaya to you" said the white haired Captain calmly as he walked into Ichigo's room just as Ichigo stepped outside to let everyone in.

Just as he stepped outside, Ichigo saw Tara looking at him while Willow was talking to her as the elevator doors closed. Just before the doors closed, Ichigo gave Tara a small smile before she returned to looking at Willow.

"Kurosaki-kun" said Inoue as she stood in front of him smiling.

"Inoue" said Ichigo with a smile as he gave her a tight hug, "how are you?"

"I'm great" said Inoue as she got out of the hug, "couldn't be better."

"I'm glad" said Ichigo as she stared at the closed doors of the elevator.

"Ichigo?" said Rukia as she passed him, "you alright?"

"Yea" said Ichigo as he entered his room and closed the door.

Once he closed the door, he looked at the people in his room; Inoue and Matsumoto were sitting on his bed, Hitsugaya had got up on the window sill and just sat there, Sado and Ishida were looking at him while standing at one corner of the room, and Renji was standing beside him with Rukia.

"So" said Ichigo, "I take it that Soul Society found something?"

"Yes" said Renji, "they sent us as the taskforce to deal with this Glory person."

"So she has a weakness?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes" said Hitsugaya as he looked out at the sun covered city.

"This is going to take some time, Kurosaki" said Ishida as Sado and the others nodded their heads, "You better sit down for this."

"Alright" said Ichigo as Matsumoto and Inoue made space between them for Ichigo to sit down.

**The Summers Residence, at that same time.**

Yoruichi in her cat form was drinking some milk when she sensed a collection of reiatsu in the distance. She walked towards the living room and climbed the couch as she looked out the window.

"You sense that too, don't you" asked Kon.

"Yes" said Yoruichi quietly, "Soul Society sent help."

"Meaning they've found something?" said Kon who was lying on the couch after Dawn had left him there before going for school.

"Probably" said Yoruichi.

Just then Yoruichi turned her head to see Joyce Summers walk down the stairs wearing a shawl over her head after her recent surgery to get rid of the tumour.

"Hey there, Kitty" said Joyce smiling as she picked up Yoruichi's cat form and sat down on the couch. She laid Yoruichi on her lap as she turned on the television and watched a rerun of Passions.

'_Oh No'_ thought Yoruichi to herself, _'not this again, please anything but this.'_

"You like Passions don't you, Kitty?" said Joyce as she petted Yoruichi, "you like watching this with me. I mean there's really no one here now. I'm doing well so Buffy's finally out and about, Dawn's gone to school, Ichigo visits and helps out around the house still even though he doesn't really have to, Willow and Tara come by to visit Buffy when she's at home. I'm happy that everything's becoming normal again."

'_Sorry Joyce but things may be taking a turn for the worse very soon'_ thought Yoruichi to herself, _'but don't worry, I know Soul Society will have a plan in place to get you and Dawn out of the line of fire.'_

"You know what?" said Joyce as she picked up Yoruichi and looked at her face to face, "maybe I should try and bring Ichigo and Buffy together. What do you think?"

'_Huh?'_ thought Yoruichi.

"See" said Joyce with a smile as she put Yoruichi back down onto her lap, "I knew you'd agree. She needs someone normal in her life, no more vampires or soldiers. Just a normal boy, who likes normal things."

'_Wait, the vampire Slayer dated a vampire?' _thought Yoruichi to herself as she tried not to chuckle, _'and trust me lady, Ichigo's far away from being normal.'_

**U.C. Sunnydale Dorms, 01:00pm**

"Alright" said Ichigo as he stood up from his bed after having heard everything and walked to his desk, "this is going to be big, isn't it?"

"Yes" said the Captain, "you have a relationship with the Slayer…."

"Not that kind of a relationship" said Ichigo as he turned around and glared at Hitsugaya.

"I meant that the both of you know each other and are close" said the Captain.

"Oh" said Ichigo as he noticed Inoue and Matsumoto trying not to laugh, "yeah, we're good friends."

"You need to tell her" said Hitsugaya, "she needs to know all the information about Glory and the plan Soul Society's come up with for her family."

"I know" said Ichigo.

"Take Kuchiki and Orihime with you" said the Captain.

"How about the rest of you?" said Ichigo as he suddenly came to a realization, "wait a minute, where are all of you going to be staying? And no, you can't stay here."

"Take it easy" said Renji, "Soul Society sprung for a few rooms at the local hotel under a dummy corporation in the world of the living."

"Yes" said Ishida as he walked towards the door, "anyway, as the time comes to use the Key, Hollow activity will increase at an accelerated pace."

"How about the demonic activity?" asked Ichigo, "we are over a Hellmouth after all."

"The Research division thinks that the demonic activity will spike as well" said the Captain, "but that's the responsibility of the Slayer. Our responsibility is to clear the area of the excess Hollow's who will, no doubt, want in on the action as the time to use the Key gets closer and closer."

"The well being of the Slayer has been deemed as secondary to the protection of the Key and the elimination of Glory" said Rukia.

"But.." said Ichigo as Hitsugaya interrupted him.

"Do you have confidence in the Slayer's abilities?" the white haired Captain asked.

"Yes" said Ichigo, "but…."

"You should trust in her more" said Hitsugaya as he looked outside, "the Slayer line was specifically created, although against the wishes of the Soul Society, for the task of eliminating demonic threats."

"I know" said Ichigo, "that's what Urahara told me."

"Plus she has her friends" said Renji, "they'll provide back up for her."

"And" said Matsumoto as she got up from Ichigo's bed, "if we happen to be in the same area and not engaged with a Hollow, we'll help out."

"Alright" said Ichigo as everyone started to head back out the door.

"We'll be at the hotel, Kurosaki" said Hitsugaya as Ichigo nodded, "remember, talk to the Slayer and tell her of the plan."

"You're not coming?" said Ichigo.

"She's your friend" said the Captain, "she'll trust the information if it comes from you."

"After this" said Ichigo, "I don't think they'll trust me at all."

"I realize why you never told them" said the Captain, "and you were correct not to. Without having any information on Glory's motivations, her strengths and weaknesses, it would have been useless."

"At least the witch trusts you" said Renji.

"Witch?" asked Inoue, "what witch?"

"Ichigo became good friends with a witch" said Rukia as Inoue looked at him, "he took her to Soul Society for her birthday to meet her mother. All the Captains were saying that she would become a powerful kido specialist."

"Oh" replied Inoue in surprise.

"Let's go" said Captain Hitsugaya as he led everyone except for Rukia and Inoue out the door.

"See ya" said Ichigo as he stepped out and watched the group leave before he went back into the room.

"Hey" said Ichigo as he looked at Inoue, "where's Rukia?"

Ichigo looked on as Inoue smiled and pointed at the closet.

"Damn it, Rukia!" said Ichigo as he opened the closet door, "you're not staying in the closet again. This isn't my room in Karakura."

"Come on" said Rukia as she lay down on the floor, "it's much more comfortable than your previous one, much larger too."

"Oh for goodness sake" said Ichigo as he closed the closet doors and turned to face Inoue.

"So" said Inoue nervously.

"So" replied Ichigo as he looked at Inoue, "look, it was her birthday so…."

"You don't have to explain, Kurosaki-kun" said Inoue smiling, "I'm glad you found someone."

"But…." Said Ichigo.

"Is there a good place to eat nearby?" asked Inoue as her stomach growled.

"Yeah" said Ichigo as he opened his door and Inoue walked out and waited for him in the hallway, "Rukia, you coming or what?"

"To eat?" said Rukia as she peeked out of the closet door before leaving it behind, "yeah. I'm there."

Once Rukia and Inoue had left the room, Ichigo closed the door and walked towards the elevator.

As he was going to press the call button for the elevator, an elevator car just arrived on his floor and the doors opened. The group of Ichigo, Rukia and Inoue stepped back as Willow, Tara and two other people he had never seen before, a man and a woman, left the elevator.

"Ich…. Ichigo" said Tara as she looked at the orange haired boy, Rukia and Inoue.

"Tara, Willow" said Ichigo, "these are my friends from Karakura Town, Rukia Kuchiki and Orihime Inoue."

"Nice you meet you both" said Inoue as she gave them a little bow.

"N… nice to me… meet you" said Tara as she glanced at Ichigo below shaking Rukia's and Inoue's hands.

"Weren't you at Tara's birthday party?" asked Willow as she shook hands with Rukia.

"Yeah" said Rukia as she scratched her head, "I was there to talk to Ichigo about something."

"Oh" said Willow as she turned to Inoue, "Hi."

"Nice to meet you" said Inoue, "we're getting something to eat, would you like to join us?"

"Ahem" said the man who was standing behind them.

"Sorry" said Willow, "these guys wanted to check out our rooms, they're…. ummm… my cousins…. You know….. from out of town."

"Ah" said Ichigo as he nodded his head.

"Anyway" said Willow as she looked at Inoue, "we'd better get going, see you guys later?"

"Bye" said Inoue with a smile.

"S… See you, Ichigo" said Tara as she looked at Ichigo before walking away with Willow and the other two individuals.

"Ummm…." said Ichigo, "Do you guys know where Buffy would be now?"

"I think she's still at the Magic Box" replied Willow.

"Yes" said Tara.

"Alright thanks" smiled Ichigo, "well, I guess I'll see you ladies later then."

"Yeah" said Tara, "see you."

"Bye" said Willow as she waved at the small group before walking back to her room.

'_Nice'_ thought Willow to herself as she glanced back at Inoue, _'that Ichigo's one lucky guy.'_

As they were walking away, Ichigo pressed the call button again. While his and Rukia's backs were turned away from Tara and Willow, Inoue noticed that Tara had taken a quick look back before noticing that Inoue was looking at her and smiled. Tara then quickly looked back in front of her and walked into Willow's room where the two people from the Watchers Council were set to question them about Buffy's slaying abilities.

'_She likes you Kurosaki-Kun'_ thought Inoue to herself as she entered the elevator with Ichigo and Rukia, _'Do you know that she likes you? Do you like her?'_

**Willow's Room, 3:00pm.**

"Hey" said Willow as she lay down with Tara on her bed, "everything alright?"

"Huh?" replied Tara, "Yea, why?"

"It's just that you seemed a bit distracted lately" said Willow as she looked at Tara.

"Oh" said Tara.

"Something wrong?" asked Willow.

"No" said Tara as she waved her hands, "nothing's wrong."

Willow looked at Tara and noticed that she was avoiding her eyes.

"Tara" said Willow as she sat up, "are you and Ichigo… you know."

"Wait, where's this coming from?" asked Tara.

"It's just that you've been spending a lot of time with him" said Willow.

"Doesn't mean anything" said Tara.

"I've also noticed that since you've been hanging around with him, I haven't heard you stammer even once" said Willow.

"And that's a bad thing?" asked Tara.

"No" said Willow, "what I mean is….."

"Hey" said Tara as she put a hand on her cheek, "who said that I didn't stop stammering when I'm with you."

"But…"

"Do you want me to stop hanging out with him?" asked Tara.

"No" said Willow, "I'd never ask you to do that."

'_Although I'd ask him'_ thought Willow to herself.

"Who could that be?" asked Willow as she was brought out of her own thoughts by a knock on the door.

Willow quickly got out of bed and walked over to the door, opening it.

"Good afternoon" said a shaggy blonde haired man wearing a T-shirt, slacks and sandals, carrying a cane.

"Yes?" asked Willow as she stared at the strange man.

"My name is Kisuke Urahara, and I'm looking for a Miss Tara Maclay" said Urahara.

"Tara?" said Willow, "yea she's right here."

"Ummm… hello?" said Tara as she stood next to Willow and stared at Urahara.

"Hello" said Urahara with a bow, "I'm Kisuke Urahara from the Helen School of Art, we've heard that you're interested in attending our fine institution. So I was sent here to conduct an interview."

"Oh" said Tara as she recognized Urahara's name, "please come in."

"Actually" said Urahara, "I would like to interview you while taking a walk."

"Sure" said Tara excitedly.

"Tara?" said Willow confused at why Tara was so excited.

"I'll be right back" said Tara as she gave Willow a peck on her cheek.

"Sure" replied Willow as she stood confused as she closed the door.

"Miss Maclay" said Urahara as he and Tara entered the elevator.

"Please, call me Tara"

"Very well" replied Urahara.

"Ichigo's told me a lot of things about you" said Tara as they exited the elevator at the lobby of the dorm.

"Oh?" replied Urahara, "don't believe everything you hear."

"Even the good ones?" she asked laughing.

"Especially the good ones" said Urahara as the both of them walked out of the dorms and into the Sunnydale light.

"Oh" said Tara.

"Tara, when Kurosaki-san saved you from that Hollow all those months ago, did you happen to notice anything strange?" asked Urahara.

"Other than the Hollow mask you mean?" asked Tara.

"Yes" said Urahara.

"He never told me the story" said Tara as she suddenly came to a realization.

"Of?"

"How he got his Hollow mask" said Tara.

"I see" replied Urahara as he stopped and faced Tara, "I'm afraid you'd have to ask Kurosaki-san about that."

"Yeah" said Tara, "I thought you'd say that."

"You're a tricky one I see" said Urahara, "now, as I was asking earlier, have you noticed anything strange when Kurosaki-san was saving you from that Hollow?"

"Now that you mention it" said Tara as she thought back to that incident, "he looked like he was tired, like he just ran a marathon and was out of breath."

"Kurosaki-san's reiatsu, although unfocused and chaotic, is more than any Captain in Soul Society" said Urahara, "I believe that maybe Captain Zaraki come even close."

"Wow" exclaimed Tara, "he's that powerful?"

"If he ever learns to focus and control his reiatsu?" said Urahara, "Yes, but as I said, he can't control it which is why he leaks reiatsu everywhere he goes. It's the same reason that people who even have the slightest bit of spiritual pressure can eventually see him."

"I see" said Tara.

"As for yourself" said Urahara as he sat down on a bench with Tara seated right next to him, "your reiatsu is calm, serene and focused as if you aren't even trying. But at the same time it's as powerful as any Captain in Soul Society. I've heard about your mother from some of my contacts there, many have said that she has the potential to go as high as Captain, if she so wishes that is. I suspect you'd be the same as well."

"Tha…. That's high praise" said Tara, "I d…. don't know what to say."

"It's the truth" said Urahara, "your roommate, however, is your opposite. Her reiatsu is chaotic and unfocused, although just as powerful as any Captain in Soul Society. She too has the potential to be a Captain once she comes to Soul Society."

"That's good right?" asked Tara.

"Yes" said Urahara, "but I digress. The reason I came to talk to you is about Kurosaki-san."

"Ok" said Tara as she nodded her head.

"As I said, his reiatsu and your reiatsu are complete opposites" said Urahara, "and, although this has been occurring without your knowledge, you have siphoning his reiatsu at such a great level that he found it hard to beat a simple Hollow without his mask."

"What?" exclaimed Tara, "I.. I never meant for that to happen."

"I know" said Urahara calmly, "you see the closer you are in proximity to him, the more reiatsu you take and thus, the weaker he gets when he exerts himself. The fact that he managed to kill two Hollows without engaging his Hollow mask when he had left after saving you, further supported my theory that you were unintentionally siphoning his reiatsu. And now, he needs all his power to help beat Glory."

"So I'll leave town" said Tara, "I'll go far away from him."

"No, no" laughed Urahara, "you don't have to do that. You see I had a theory of what was going on after Kurosaki-san told me about it. So when Rukia-san visited him in the world of the living during their first fight with Glory, and then during your birthday party, she helped me collect data on the energy transfer using a device of my own design. I then used the data collected to come up with a solution. Pretty ingenious, if I do say so myself."

"Oh" said Tara.

"My theory of the reiatsu siphoning was pretty much confirmed when you came to Soul Society" said Urahara, "I analysed the residual energy after you fired the massive Shakkaho, which was very impressive If I may add, and found Kurosaki-san's reiatsu signature mixed in with your own."

"I should apologize to Ichigo" said Tara.

"No need" said Urahara, "He doesn't even need to know."

"But…" said Tara.

"He's a man who would never leave a friend, even if it harms him" said Urahara, "even if you push him away, he'll still come back. If you leave suddenly, he'll come searching for you."

"So what do I do?" asked Tara.

"I used the data collected to create a seal in two different variations, one as a kind of an injection into your reiatsu and another one in a liquid form that I've already introduced into the city's water supply" said Urahara as he opened his palm and Tara saw a blue light mixed with a bit of pink emanating from it, "both versions of the seal will stop the unintentional siphoning of Kurosaki-san's reiatsu but won't prevent you, or any other witches for that matter, from using your own Kido or magic."

"In the water supply?" smirked Tara,

"Yep" smiled Urahara, "the liquid version is harmless, and tasteless but takes about three to four days to completely activate in a body. The one for you, however, is the reiatsu based one since it's more immediate."

"Will it hurt?" asked Tara.

"Maybe a little" said Urahara.

"Do it" said Tara as she surprised herself and Urahara.

"Are you absolutely certain?" asked Urahara, "and wiling?"

"Yes" replied Tara as she held out her hand.

"Very well" said Urahara as he held her palm in his.

Tara felt no pain as Urahara connected his palm with hers, all she felt was a feeling of warmth that travelled up her hand, then her arm until it enveloped her entire body up to her soul.

"Wow" said Tara as she released Urahara's hand, "that was a seal?"

"Yes" said Urahara.

"But you said there would be some pain"

"I lied" smiled Urahara.

"So, what happens now?" asked Tara.

"I'm afraid the reiatsu you absorbed from Kurosaki-san will always be with you now" said Urahara, "eventually it will mix with your own calm reiatsu, maybe even make it more powerful in the process."

"I meant with Ichigo" smiled Tara.

"Oh" said Urahara, "well, his reiatsu will regenerate itself and he should be back to full power in a few days."

"I see" replied Tara, "I'm glad."

"Well" said Urahara as he stood up, "I should be off now, I need to get back to my store in Karakura."

"Oh" said Tara as she too stood up, "thank you for helping Ichigo, I swear I had no idea."

"I should warn you that reiatsu are like living things" said Urahara, "they protect the people it surrounds, they can even attack when ordered to, and they even hold the memories of the person they belong to; so don't be surprised if you have dreams of Kurosaki-san's battles or events in his life."

"Ok" said Tara.

"Goodbye Tara" said Urahara as he turned around and walked away.

Tara then looked at her palm before smiling and walking back to Willow's room.

**Somewhere above Sunnydale, 5:00pm.**

Captain Hitsugaya had just finished off two Hollows when he looked behind and saw Yoruichi standing with her arms crossed on her chest.

"Yo" said Yoruichi, "what's up, kid?"

"I'm not a kid!" said the Captain angrily as a vein popped out of his head with Yoruichi smiling.

"Yeah, yeah" said Yoruichi as she walked towards him.

"What do you want?" he said as she stood next to him.

"Glory came over to the Slayer's house" said Yoruichi as the Captain looked at her in surprise.

"She didn't harm her or the family" said Yoruichi as she put her hand up which indicated that the Captain should wait for her to finish, "she just wanted information, although she did threaten the family."

"I see" said Hitsugaya, "and I'm assuming she didn't give up her sister?"

"Nope" said Yoruichi, "she loves her sister very much, she would never give her up to Glory."

"Good" said Hitsugaya.

"I guess that the fact that you know who the Key is means that there is a plan in place to protect the family?" asked Yoruichi.

"Emergency approval from the Captain Commander himself" said Hitsugaya.

"I see" said Yoruichi with a smile, "that's good news."

"Yeah" said Hitsugaya as he walked forward before glancing behind him, "I'll go find Matsumoto, she's supposed to be taking over for me now."

"Sure" said Yoruichi as the white haired Captain shunpo'd away, "I guess I'll just quickly check up on Joyce and Dawn at that vampire's crypt."

**Magic Box, 8:00pm.**

Buffy was walking towards the Magic Box after having a tense moment with Glory at her house. It finally hit home to her that whoever it was she was dealing with, had the ability to attack anyone she wished. And although she had already threatened to kill her mother, Dawn and her friends; she still wanted something from Buffy. She was also fully aware that the Watcher's Council wanted something from her as well, especially after all the embarrassing questions they had asked her friends during the so called review.

Buffy was supremely confident that she had done the right thing by leaving her mother and Dawn in the safety of Spike's crypt. Buffy hoped that the last place that Glory would think to look for her family was with a vampire, albeit one that had a chip in his head preventing him from harming humans.

While lost in her thoughts, Buffy never saw the big, armoured thing that had tackled her to the ground from behind a large garbage bin.

"Hey!" said Buffy as the both of them quickly get up. She was slightly surprised to see that the person who had tackled her was someone who looked like one of the Knights of the Round table that Dawn would read about and wearing medieval armour with chain-mail covering the face. The knight backhanded Buffy making her fly into a pile of garbage. As she got back up, two more knights appeared out of the darkness. She then saw the three people take out weapons; the first one that tackled her carried a sword, while the other two had metal staves. They then circled around Buffy, twirling their weapons.

"You're not going to help?" asked Captain Hitsugaya as he shunpo'd right next to Yoruichi as they looked at what was going on below.

"Nah" said Yoruichi as she and Captain Hitsugaya saw Buffy take down the last armour wearing individual.

"Ukitake told me about them" said the Captain, "they call themselves the Knights of Byzantium. Fanatics."

"I see" said Yoruichi as she saw Buffy walk away towards the magic box.

"Where's Kurosaki?" asked Hitsugaya.

"He was having dinner with Inoue and Rukia, they should be done by now" said Yoruichi, "apparently this organization that takes care of the Slayer is conducting some kind of exercise or something that has been lasting the whole day. Ichigo thought it would be better to tell them all at one go instead of telling them one by one."

"I see" said Hitsugaya as he heard the scream of a few Hollows behind them and another few to their left..

"I'll get the one behind us" said Yoruichi, "it's been awhile since I've gone against a Hollow."

"Very well" said Captain Hitsugaya as Yoruichi shunpo'd towards the Hollow behind them, while he headed towards the other ones as he took out Hyorinmaru and got ready for battle.

**Magic Box, 8:15pm**

Tara was looking down from the second floor of the Magic Box along with Willow, Xander and Anya as Buffy was giving the head of the Watcher's Council, Quentin Travers, a lecture on the fact that it was they who needed the services of the Slayer than the other way around.

She and Willow looked at each other and smiled when Buffy had told Travers in no uncertain terms that she had two very powerful witches on her side, including a thousand year old ex-demon and a man who had more field time than all of the Watchers present put together.

"We're great" said Willow and she looked at Tara.

Tara and Willow then lokoed back down as Buffy made her demands to Travers which were accepted with what looked like reluctance before they all heard the front door open as Ichigo, Rukia and Inoue walked in.

"Wow" whispered Xander to himself as he saw Inoue.

"Excuse me?" replied Anya as she gave Xander a death stare.

"Sorry" said Xander as he sheepishly looked at Anya, "you're my baby."

"Better remember it" said Anya as she looked towards the three people who had just come in.

"What is the meaning of this?" said Travers as he stood up in outrage.

"Ichigo" said Buffy confused, "what are you doing here?"

"Yes" said Travers, "this is a private meeting, you are not authorised to be here."

"Actually" said Rukia as she looked at Buffy, "we have some information for the Slayer."

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" asked Buffy as she walked cautiously towards Rukia.

"We have information for you that's really important" said Ichigo, "its about Glory."

"What?" said Buffy as she looked at Ichigo while the others looked between themselves. Tara and Anya had no choice but to pretend to be shocked, even though they had known this information for some time.

"How do you know that name?" asked Giles as he walked up to stand next to Buffy.

"Rukia and I were there when Buffy was fighting her" said Ichigo as he looked at a shocked Buffy, and we've had our own people do some research."

"There wasn't anyone there" said Buffy confused, "at least no one that I could….. see."

"Buffy?" said Xander as he looked at his friends shocked face as she came to a sudden realization.

"Ichigo" said Buffy as she stepped closer to him with her hands balled up into a fist, "what are you saying?"

"What I'm telling you Buffy, is that I'm a Soul Reaper."

TBC.


	20. The Soul Reapers and the Scoobies

**Magic Box, 8:30pm. The Same night**

"What did you just say?" asked Buffy as she walked up to Ichigo, hands balled into fists.

"I'm a Soul Reaper" said Ichigo quietly as he looked at Buffy before turning back, "so is Rukia."

When Ichigo turned back to face Buffy, he never even saw the punch coming at too great a speed that connected with his jaw, making Ichigo fly back a few feet over the shop counter.

"Buffy!" shouted Giles.

"Kurosaki-kun" said Inoue as she ran behind the counter to help Ichigo who looked up at her dazed.

Quickly Anya, Willow, Xander and Tara ran down the stairs to the main floor and stood next to Buffy as they saw Inoue help a bruised Ichigo stand up.

"You were too slow, Ichigo" said Rukia as she looked at Buffy, "are you done now?"

"So" said Travers, "Shinigami huh? Very interesting, you people are supposed to be a myth. Well, the fact of the matter is that when Rupert came to us about you, we had no information. All we were aware is that Shinigami are spiritual beings, which means that they can be captured and contained just like any spirit."

"Sir" said the man standing next to Travers as the head of the Watchers Council nodded his head.

Giles looked on in surprise as the man took out a crystal of some sort and started chanting a spell, "Quentin, what are you doing?"

"A containment spell, my dear friend" said Travers, "I'm sure your Slayer would agree that we don't know the allegiance of these Shinigami, plus from what you were able to tell me about Miss Summers' first fight with Glory, they have a great deal of power that would be useful to the Watchers Council."

"Stop this foolishness" said Giles, "if they can help against Glory, then we should accept it. Despite whatever motivations they had for not revealing who they really were."

"Buffy" said Willow.

"Tara" said Buffy who had her back to the blonde witch, "did you know?"

"How could she know, Buffy?" said Willow, "none of us knew."

"Tara" said Buffy again as she turned around, "did you know?"

"Does it matter?" asked Xander, "come on Buff."

"It's a matter of trust" said Buffy as she looked at Tara.

"How could she know Buff" said Willow as she looked at Tara, "right Tara? You didn't know right?"

The look that Tara gave Willow already confirmed everything that both Buffy and Willow needed to know.

"You knew?" said Willow.

"Ummmm" said Anya as she held up her hand, "I knew too."

"Anya?" said Buffy as she glared at Ichigo, "Anya knew too?"

"You kept it secret?" asked Xander.

"Yes" said Anya quietly.

"You could have told me" said Xander.

"You would have told Buffy" said Anya, "besides, everyone knows now."

"I asked them not to tell anyone" said Ichigo as he and Inoue walked out from the back of the counter with him rubbing the side of his face.

"You shouldn't really be talking right now" said Buffy as she glared at Ichigo.

Ichigo could see that Buffy was both angry and hurt that such an important secret was kept away from her.

"You're not a Shinigami, are you?" said Travers in surprise.

"Excuse me?" said Ichigo as he looked at Travers.

"Ichigo's a substitute Shinigami" said Rukia as she took a few steps forward but hit an a wall that flared orange which extended all around her, "I see, you erected a barrier."

"Very powerful" said Travers, "the Watchers Council has numerous resources at its disposal."

"Quentin" said Giles.

"Not now, Rupert" said Travers.

"Alright, Miss Summers" said Travers, "I'll give you all the details about Glory, plus your demands. But we'll be taking the Soul Reapers."

"I'm tired of this" said Rukia as she glanced at Ichigo and gave him a shake of her head, indicating to him that he shouldn't get into his spirit form in case the spell got a hold of him too.

"What are you doing?" asked Travers as he saw Rukia reach into her pocket and take out a dispenser.

"You wanted a Shinigami, right?" said Rukia smiling as she popped a soul pill into her mouth and slipped out of her gigai in a flash of blue light to the surprise of everyone present.

"Chappy" said Rukia as she looked at her gigai, "once this barrier is down, I want you to go back to the hotel. Tell Captain Hitsugaya that first contact has been made."

"Yes ma'am" said Chappy in Rukia's gigai.

"That barrier can't be brought down" said Travers smirking, "you'll come with us peacefully."

"Disable this barrier" said Rukia as she reached for her sword, "I wont be held responsible for the damage to this shop if you don't."

"Take down the barrier" said Anya, "she'll hurt the shop."

"Buffy" said Tara, "please, trust them. They're here to help."

"Tara" said Willow, "why didn't you at least tell me?"

"Willow" said Tara, "I'm not as close to Buffy as you, or Xander. So if I told you a secret that Ichigo entrusted me to keep, you would be caught between keeping the secret and your loyalty to your best friend."

"But…" said Willow.

"Mr. Travers" said Buffy, her hands still balled into fists, "bring down the barrier."

"Sorry, Miss Summers" said Travers, "but you really don't get a say in this, we've given you everything you wanted. Now, we'll take our leave"

"Dance" said Rukia as she took out her sword while the others just looked on, with Buffy taking a few steps back, "Sode no Shirayuki."

'_This cold wind'_ thought Buffy to herself as she felt a cold wind blowing at her from nowhere, _'it's the same as that time I was against Glory.'_

Buffy and the others looked on as Rukia took her white sword and held it up before going into a battle stance.

"Get down" said Ichigo as he went behind the counter with Willow, Tara and Inoue while Buffy and the others went behind the book stacks.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren" said Rukia as a blast of super cold air came out of the tip of Sode no Shirayuki and hit the barrier which started to instantly freeze.

Once the sound of ice forming was over, everyone came out of hiding only to find a dome of ice in the middle of the shop.

"Well" said Xander, "there's something you don't see every day."

Suddenly, the ice started to crack after a white coloured sword was stabbed through it, eventually it broke apart when Rukia sliced the dome open and walked out of the now remaining circle of ice. Looking at the members of the Watchers Council, she pointed her middle and index finger towards them.

"Bakudo number one" said Rukia as she swept her hand to the side, "Sai."

The Scoobies looked on as only the members of the Watchers Council seemed to have their hands behind them as if restrained by an invisible force. It was when Travers and the others fell onto the floor that Rukia saw a crystal falling from one of the men.

"So this was what you used" said Rukia as she picked it up and gave it to Ichigo.

"Release us this instant" ordered Travers.

"No" said Rukia, "not until you promise not only to leave this place, but to keep the promises that you made to the Slayer and her friends."

"I will promise no such thing, not anymore" said Travers as he glared at Rukia.

"Ichigo" said Rukia, "I need a marker."

"Sure" said Ichigo as he handed her a black marker.

"You will leave and keep your promises" said Rukia as she started to draw on Travers' face using the marker, "or else I'll bring down the entire resources of my organization down on your head."

"Stop it" said Travers as she tried to move his face away from the tip of the marker as Buffy and the others could only look on slightly amused.

"Your organization just interfered with the duty of the Shinigami to protect the world of the living" said Rukia as she started to shade some of the circled she drew around his eyes, "not only that, you tried to use magic to capture a Shinigami."

"Actually" said Ichigo as she stepped out form the back of the counter, "you tried to capture the vice-captain of the Thirteenth division."

"True" said Rukia, "just because of those reasons, I can have our tech division break into all your accounts, even the ones you have hidden from the authorities and drain all of them."

"You can do that?" asked Giles.

"Yes" said Rukia, "then funnel the money publically into numerous organizations that are in the, shall we say, illegal arms business."

"You wouldn't" said Travers.

"Try me" said Rukia as she got up and put back the marker before releasing them from her Bakudo, "now leave and you had better keep whatever promises you made. You don't deserve the information we have for them."

"But" said Travers.

"Get out" said Rukia.

"You haven't heard the end of us" said Travers as he glared at Rukia.

"Out!" said Rukia as the last of the Watchers Council members ran out the door.

"So" said Giles as he walked towards Rukia, "can you really do those things you said?"

"I don't know" said Rukia as she shrugged her shoulders, "maybe… maybe not."

"So you lied?" said Anya.

"Well" said Rukia, "don't tell him that."

"Now" said Buffy as she glared at Ichigo, "talk."

"Ma'am" said Chappy, "I will take my leave."

"Go" said Rukia as Chappy ran out the door.

"Ummmmm… I don't know how to say this" said Xander and he looked around him before looking at Rukia, "but what the hell; Rukia, your body just ran away."

"That's just my gigai, my faux body" said Rukia as she put her sword back into its scabbard, "this is my real form. All Shinigami or Soul Reapers, as you call us, are composed of purely spiritual bodies."

"Then Ichigo?" said Buffy as she glared at the orange haired boy.

"I'm a substitute" said Ichigo.

"Substitute?" said Willow as she started to hold Tara's hand tightly.

"I'm human" said Ichigo, "which is why that barrier didn't work on me, but when I press my badge or pop in my soul pill, my spiritual body comes out."

"Oh" said Giles, "that's fascinating."

"OK" sighed Buffy as she rubbed the bridge of her nose, "what can you tell me about Glory? I know she's a demon, but not what kind of a demon."

"She's not a demon" said Rukia.

"Then what is she?" said Tara.

"He didn't tell you?" said Willow sarcastically, "I thought you guys shared all known secrets?"

"Willow" said Tara.

"No" said Rukia as she looked at the red head, "only we knew."

"Please understand Buffy" said Inoue as she walked towards the Slayer, "Kurosaki-kun couldn't tell you anything because no one had any idea of what her motivations or weaknesses were."

"And now you know?" said Buffy as she looked at Inoue, "and you are a Soul Reaper too?"

"I'm nobody" said Inoue with a smile, "just human."

"You shouldn't put yourself down like that, Inoue" said Rukia.

"Yea" said Ichigo as he ruffled her hair, "you saved us a few times already."

"Look" said Buffy as she grabbed Ichigo's arm, "you say that Glory's not a demon, then what is she?"

"The being you know as Glory is Glorificus" said Rukia, "a hell god."

Inoue, Ichigo and Rukia looked on as Buffy's eyes widened in surprise and shock, as did the others.

"Did you just say that she's a god?" asked Buffy, "as in, a god god?"

"Yes" said Rukia, "Soul Society usually does not interfere with Hell's business but we cannot stand by when a Hell god is wrecking havoc in the world of the living, especially when the security of the Soul Society is at risk" said Rukia.

"I'm sorry" said Xander as he put his hand in the air, "what the heck is Soul Society?"

"It's heaven" said Rukia.

"Oh" said Xander, "well….. ok…. I don't know how to respond to that."

"The first part of our plan is to get Joyce and Dawn out of the line of fire" said Ichigo as he looked at Buffy, "I know that Glory threatened them."

"How?" said Buffy, "that just happened today."

"I'll explain later" said Ichigo, "but first I need you to explain to Joyce and Dawn whats going on."

"Look" said Buffy, "where are you going to take them, Glory can find them anywhere on Earth."

"We have authorization to take them to Soul Society" said Rukia, "they'll be there for a whole month, safe and out of Glory's reach."

"They'll be staying there with a friend" said Ichigo as he looked at Tara.

"Momma?" said Tara smiling as Ichigo nodded.

"Tara?" said Willow as everyone looked at the blonde who already had tears coming from her eyes, "I thought you told me your mom died?"

"Tara" said Buffy, "what's going on?"

"She died" said Tara as she looked at everyone, "but she's living happily in Soul Society. Ichigo took me to Soul Society to visit her. It was his birthday present to me."

"So it's true?" said Buffy, "the whole Soul Society thing? It's not some kind of a huge joke?"

"No" said Tara as she wiped her tears, "I saw my mother, I can spend two days with her every year during my birthday."

"Congratulations" said Willow as she hugged Tara tightly, "I'm so happy for you."

"Hey" said Xander as he hugged Tara.

As everyone asked Tara about how her mother was and what Soul Society was like, Ichigo noticed an increasingly upset Willow walking to the back of the store where the training room was located.

"Rukia" said Ichigo, "I think you and Inoue should start talking to them about the plan for Joyce and Dawn. I need to go fix some stuff."

"Alright" said Rukia as Ichigo walked towards the backdoor asn head into the training room.

"Willow?" said Ichigo as he reached for the light in the darkened room.

"Leave it off" said Willow as she sat on the couch with her hands wiping her eyes.

Ichigo could already tell from her voice and the red in her eyes, which he could clearly see thanks to the moonlight coming in through the upper windows, that Willow was crying.

"Willow" said Ichigo, "don't blame Tara for not telling you, I asked her not to."

"Yeah" said Willow as she looked up at Ichigo, "you gave her the best present anyone could ever ask for, a chance to see her dead mother."

"Willow" said Ichigo as he reached for the red head.

"Its something that I can never give her" said Willow as she slapped his hand away in anger, "how could you?"

"I… i…." said Ichigo as he stepped back a few steps.

"Didn't you think how it would affect me or my relationship with her?" hissed Willow, "she has what she's always wanted and you were the one who gave it to her. How could you do that? How?"

"I'm sorry" said Ichigo as he ran his hand through his hair, "I didn't think…."

"That's just it" said Willow, "you didn't think, I've seen that you guys were getting closer but I never realized it was because of this."

"Willow" said Ichigo.

"Stay away" said Willow as she stood up and wiped her tears from her face, "I want you to stay away from Tara."

"But.." said Ichigo.

"You want to help beat Glory?" said Willow angrily, "fine. But after that, I want you gone from our lives. Leave Sunnydale, I don't care where you finish your schooling. I just want you to stay completely away from her."

"Willow" said Ichigo as he suddenly felt a wall of fast air that picked him up and threw him against the far wall.

"Ow" said Ichigo as she got up and felt the back of his head which was slightly wet.

"Please" said Willow as her voice broke again, "just stay away from her."

Willow then turned around and walked out of the training room before closing the door. She smiled at Tara who looked at her and hugged her tightly again.


	21. The Truth for Joyce and Dawn

**Magic Box, 9:00pm.**

Rukia and Inoue were standing in the front as the Scoobies were all hugging Tara after finding about her mother. After some time, she noticed that Willow has come out from the back and was being hugged by Tara but Ichigo hadn't followed her out.

"Inoue" said Rukia, "you stay here and get everyone seated, I'll be right back."

"Sure" said Inoue as she walked towards the gathered Scoobies and nervously asked them all to take a seat.

Rukia walked past Willow, who Rukia noticed was following her moves before looking away, and walked into the back area. After switching on the light, she saw that Ichigo was sitting down on the floor with his back to a wall and holding the back of his head.

"Ichigo" said Rukia as she walked towards him, "what the hell are you doing in the dark?"

As she got closer to him, Rukia noticed that the back of his head was covered in blood.

"Hey" said Rukia as she kneeled down beside him as she started a healing kido on the head wound, "what happened? I saw you getting into this room with the red headed girl, Willow."

"Yeah" said Ichigo, "I must have tripped on something after she left."

"You tripped and fell backwards, and hit a wall hard enough for you to bleed from a wound on your head?" asked Rukia, not believing him.

"Yeah" said Ichigo as Rukia finished her healing kido and he stood up while leaning slightly against the wall.

"You hit it quite hard" said Rukia, "must have been quite a fall."

"Yeah" said Ichigo, "it was."

"Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san" said Inoue as she walked into the training area, "they're ready for you to talk to them."

"Thanks, Inoue" said Rukia as she walked past Inoue and walked out the door.

"Kurosaki-kun" said Inoue as she noticed the blood on the wall and the blood on the back of his head, "please sit on the couch."

"Alright" said Ichigo as he followed Inoue to the couch where he sat down while she stood over him, "you don't need to worry Inoue, Rukia healed the wound already. I told her I fell so everything's fine."

"I see" said Inoue as she placed her hands over the blood on Ichigo's hair, "Soten Kisshun, I reject."

Inoue watched as a yellowish barrier formed over the blood that was already caked on Ichigo's head and hair.

"Thanks" said Ichigo as he glanced back at Inoue.

"Its alright" said Inoue as she watched the blood slowly disappear, revealing Ichigo's orange coloured hair which was when she disengaged the barrier and her power returned to one of the clips on her hair.

"Alright" said Ichigo as he took out his badge and pressed it against his chest.

Inoue stood back and looked on as Ichigo's spiritual body slipped out of his physical one as it limped down onto the side of the couch.

"Hold on" said Ichigo as he lifted the legs of his physical body onto the couch and closed the eye lids, "ah, that's much better. It would have been weird if the eyes were kept open don't you think?"

"Yep" smiled Inoue as she turned around, "ready?"

"Yea" said Ichigo as he walked out of the training room with Inoue and walked over to Rukia who was already talking to the Scoobies.

"Woah" said Xander, "that's one huge sword."

"Yeah" said Ichigo, "well…."

"Maybe later" said Rukia as she looked at Ichigo, "want to explain about the plan?"

"Sure" said Ichigo as he looked at Buffy, "do they know about the key?"

"No" said Buffy as she looked at her friends, "not everything anyway."

"We've aware that it opens something" said Giles.

"Well, D'uh" said Xander, "I mean, it's a key… of course it opens something."

"The monk that Buffy encountered at the warehouse…." Said Rukia as Buffy interrupted her.

"The monk?" said Buffy, "you mean, you've actually spoken to the dead monk?"

"Yes" said Rukia, "his help was crucial in helping us find information on Glory and the Key."

"Oh" said Buffy as she looked at Giles.

"As I was saying" said Rukia, "the Key, when used at a specific day, location and time, opens doors to every dimension in existence."

"Wait" said Giles as he slowly stood up and took of his glasses, "what do you mean by every dimension?"

"Every dimension" said Ichigo, "every demon dimension you can think of, every hell dimension, Hueco Mundo and even into Soul Society."

"Oh dear Lord" said Giles as he looked at Buffy and then the other Scoobies.

"Mr. Giles?" said Tara as she looked between him and Ichigo as she thought to herself, _'he never told me, why didn't he tell me?'_

"This is very bad" said Giles, "every hellish creature and every demon spilling out into our world, Glory will literally be creating hell on Earth."

"Yes" said Rukia.

"You mentioned another place" said Anya, "what was it?"

"Yeah" said Xander.

"Hueco Mundo" said Buffy as she looked at Xander and then Ichigo, "what's Hueco Mundo?"

"I've never heard of it" said Giles.

"Hueco Mundo is the home of Hollows" said Inoue.

"Hollows?" asked Willow as she held on to Tara's hand tightly.

"Hollows are the opposite of humans" said Rukia.

"I'm sorry" said Giles, "but I've always believed that demons are the opposite of human beings."

"In a way you're right" said Rukia, "they are a threat to humans. At least the ones that, unlike Anya there, try to kill you."

"So hollows?" asked Buffy.

"Hollows are born from human souls who for various reasons don't cross over to Soul Society and linger in the world of the living for too long" said Rukia.

"Come on" said Willow, "that's not possible, ghosts are ghosts. They stay in one place for too long they probably get pissed off and become a poltergeist or something along those lines. And another thing, if these Hollows exist, how come none of us have seen them?"

"I….. I have" said Tara as she looked at Willow and the others, "it was after we were at the park with Ichigo and Dawn, remember?"

"Yea" said Willow.

"When I was on the way back to the dorms after dropping Dawn home, I was attacked by what I later found out was a hollow" said Tara.

"Why didn't you tell us?" said Buffy as she held Tara's hand.

"I… I…." said Tara nervously.

"I asked her not too" said Ichigo as he looked at Buffy, "Hollows are the responsibility of a Soul Reaper, I know you have your own hands full with vampires and demons."

"Oh my" said Giles as he turned towards Rukia, "so what do these hollows do?"

"They devour souls of both the living and the dead" said Rukia, "and with the time coming up to use the Key, Soul Society believes that, in addition to demons, hollows will be converging here in anticipation of the opening of the dimensional doorways."

"And Hueco Mundo is their home" said Ichigo, "every hollow, small or big; weak or powerful, lives in Hueco Mundo."

"I was kidnapped and taken there" said Inoue as the Scoobies noticed Ichigo and Rukia cringe a little, "but Kurosaki-kun and the others rescued me. Believe me when I say that it wasn't a pleasant experience."

"The Winter War?" asked Tara and Anya.

"Yes" said Rukia.

"The Winter War?" asked Willow.

"It doesn't matter now" said Ichigo as he looked away from Willow and Tara, "our main goal is to get Joyce and Dawn into Soul Society first."

"Buffy" said Xander, "do you believe all this? We'll follow your lead on this and support you no matter what."

"Will they be safe?" asked Buffy as she stood back up and walked towards Ichigo.

"Yes" said Ichigo, "Helen, Tara's mother, has already agreed to look after them, and they'll be staying under the protection of not only Rukia's division, the Thirteenth, but the rest of the Gotei 13."

At the mention of Helen, Willow looked at the smiling face on Tara as she looked at Ichigo before she looked down onto the table.

'_She's happy'_ thought Willow to herself, _'I should be happy for her, but…. Oh God, what's wrong with me?'_

"The what 13?" asked Buffy.

"The Gotei 13 is basically the military arm of Soul Society" said Rukia, "they…"

"No" said Buffy, "no military."

"Buffy" said Ichigo.

"I said no, Ichigo" said Buffy.

"You're afraid of something" said Rukia as she walked towards Buffy.

"The last military group we encountered" said Xander, "ran experiments on demons and even created a demon, human and machine hybrid that tried to kill all of us and basically take over the world."

"I see" said Rukia.

"So no" repeated Buffy, "military usually means experimentation and I will not let that happen to Dawn."

"Wait what?" said Xander as the rest of the Scoobies looked at Buffy.

"Buffy" said a surprised Willow, "what do you mean you won't let anyone experiment on Dawn?"

"Yea" said Xander, "I mean, it's not as if she's the Key or anything that anyone would… want….. to…."

Xander and the others realized from the look of Buffy's face that they had stumbled onto Dawn's secret.

"Buffy?" asked Tara, "Da….Dawn's the Key?"

"Yes" said Giles as he stood up, walked towards Buffy and gently put his hand on her shoulder, "we've known for some time."

"But…." Said Xander as his face reflected his hurt.

"I couldn't tell you all" said Buffy, "I wanted to protect you because I was afraid that if Glory had even suspected that you knew anything about Dawn, she would have come after you."

"Buffy" said Tara as she walked towards the Slayer and gave her a tight hug, "sh….. she'll be com… coming after us, either way. Bu…. But th…thank you for thinking about our safety."

"Well" said Anya, "whatever happened, happened. Now can we please move along?"

"You knew about Dawn too?" said Buffy as she looked at Ichigo and Rukia.

"Yes" said Ichigo, "but it wasn't my place to tell anyone about her."

"She doesn't know yet either" said Rukia.

"No" replied Buffy.

"You need to tell her" said Ichigo.

"Buffy" said Inoue, "I understand your fears about experiments done on your sister, but the Gotei 13 aren't like that. Well, there is that one mad scientist that tried to experiment on me, but Ishida-kun defeated him, but other than that, she will be kept completely safe."

"What?" said Buffy.

"Captain Kurotsuchi won't be allowed near your sister" said Rukia, "but the fact of the matter is, that the only way to get into Soul Society is to use the sword of a Soul Reaper or the Key. Since your sister will be in Soul Society, that part of entering Soul Society is gone. If Glory tries to handle our swords, she won't be able to open the doorway because only a Soul Reaper can open it. A Shinigami would rather die than endanger the security of Soul Society."

"The others are setting up a Spirit Exchanger at a secret location" said Ichigo.

"Spirit Exchanger?" asked Giles.

"Everything in Soul Society is made up of Spirit Particles" said Tara to the surprise of the Scoobies, "the Exchanger changes a physical body into Spirit Particles so that they could enter Soul Society."

"Right" smiled Ichigo.

However, after noticing the look that Willow gave to him, and then Tara when she wasn't looking, wiped the smile off his face and made him look away. Noticing what just happened Tara, slightly confused, looked at Willow and then at Ichigo.

'_What's going on?'_ thought Tara to herself.

"Ummm….. Buffy" said Ichigo as he nervously ran his hands through his hair, "we should go, we need to tell Dawn."

"Alright" said Buffy as she walked towards Ichigo.

"Rukia?" said Ichigo.

"Let's go" replied Rukia as she turned around.

"I'll stay here until you get back" said Inoue as she looked at both Ichigo and Rukia who nodded their heads.

"I'll go with you" said Tara as she stepped forward after unknowingly slipping her hand out of the grip of Willow's.

"No" said Ichigo as he glanced at Willow's face and then at Tara's surprised look, "I mean, I think we can handle convincing Dawn and Joyce to leave for Soul Society."

"Maybe" said Tara, "but I've been there, Dawn and Joyce will trust me that Soul Society is a safe place to go."

"I'm sorry" said Ichigo as he looked at Rukia before looking at Buffy, "let's go."

Ichigo then picked up Buffy and Shunpo'd away to the surprise of the Scoobies, especially Tara.

"Ichigo" said Rukia as she turned around just as her friend vanished before turning around to face Tara who looked hurt.

"What's going on?" asked Tara.

Rukia glanced behind Tara at Willow who looked back at her, before averting her eyes.

"Nothing" sighed Rukia as she too shunpo'd to where Ichigo was standing in the air with Buffy.

"Ichigo" said Rukia as she looked at her friend.

"Not now" replied Ichigo before he looked at Buffy, "which way to Joyce and Dawn?"

"We're flying?" said Buffy.

"Technically yes" smiled Ichigo.

"You were the one that carried me out of that warehouse, weren't you?" asked Buffy.

"Yep" said Ichigo, "so, which way do we go?"

"That way" said Buffy as Ichigo and Rukia shunpo'd towards Spike's crypt.

**Spike's Crypt, three flash steps later.**

"Woah" said Buffy as the three of them landed right outside Spike's crypt, "that was a rush."

"Yes" said Ichigo as he put Buffy down, "the only way to travel."

"Come on" said Buffy as she headed toward the crypt.

"Hold on" said Ichigo as he held her arm back, "we're still waiting for someone."

"Oh?" said Buffy surprised.

"Yo" said Yoruichi in her cat form from on top of a headstone to the complete surprise and shock of Buffy.

"O…. O….. Ok" said Buffy as she pointed her finger at Yoruichi and looked at Ichigo, "did that cat just speak to me?"

"Hey Kid" said Yoruichi, "I'm right here you know."

"Well it's not every day….." said Buffy before she came to a realization, "wait a minute, you're my cat."

"Actually" said Yoruichi as she transformed into her human form, "I'm no one's cat."

"You're that woman" said Buffy, "the one who beat that snake demon."

"Technically" said Yoruichi as she walked towards the Slayer, "you're the one that beat it up, I just helped a bit."

"Yoruichi-san was sent to look out for Joyce, Dawn and yourself as my backup" said Ichigo.

"Yep" said Yoruichi as she stretched out a bit.

"You saw my mother collapse, didn't you?" asked Buffy.

"Yes" said Yoruichi, "which is why I had to scratch your face to wake you up. If you didn't follow me down immediately, I would have had to break cover and take her to the hospital myself. That would have brought about even more questions, so I was lucky you followed me down and found her."

"Well, thank you" said Buffy.

"It was nothing" said Yoruichi.

"So you're a Soul Reaper too?" asked Buffy.

"Yep" grinned Yoruichi.

"Let's go, Buffy" said Ichigo as he approached the Slayer, "we need to get this done and over with quickly. The sooner Joyce and Dawn are out of here, the sooner we can get to the part about…. You know."

"Right" replied Buffy as she opened the door to Spike's Crypt.

**Magic Box, at that same time. **

"So, Miss" said Giles as he approached Inoue who was looking at some of the items that was on the shelves near the entrance.

"Please, call me Orihime" said Inoue as she turned to face the Watcher.

"Very Well, Orihime" said Giles, "please call me Rupert."

"Nice to meet you" smiled Inoue.

"So, what is your role in all this?" asked Giles.

"Me?" asked Inoue, "I'm just here for Kurosaki-kun and the others should they need me. I just support them while they do the heavy work."

"I see" said Giles as Orihime started to look at some books on magic.

"How long has Ichigo been…..?" asked Giles as Inoue interrupted him.

"You know" said Orihime as she thought deeply, "it's been almost four years, I think. But then again, I'm not sure you can count the time he lost his powers and then got them back again. But, he became a Soul Reaper when he was fifteen."

"Really?" said Giles just as Willow and Tara walked up to the both of them, "that's about the age Buffy was called to become the Slayer."

"So young" said Inoue surprised.

"So was Ichigo" said Giles, "how did he become a Soul Reaper? I mean a substitute Soul Reaper? Was it a calling he had?"

"Ah" said Inoue, "it would be better if you asked him, I mean it would be rude of me to say anything about something that he should be telling you. All I can tell you is that he will protect his friends with every fibre of his being, no matter what."

"Buffy's the same" said Giles, "although she was a bit more, how shall we say, childish when I first met her."

"But she did manage to save us and the world when… you know…. The situation called for it" said Willow.

"Really?" said Inoue, "maybe you could tell me stories of her exploits? Well, after this whole situation with Glory is settled."

"Sure" said Willow.

"Orihime" said Giles, "would you like to sit down and have some refreshments while we wait for the others to get back?"

"All you have is tea, Giles" said Willow.

"I'd like some tea" said Inoue, "if it's no trouble."

"Of course" said Giles as he went to make some tea for the small group.

"Orihime, forgive my rudeness. I mean we should have introduced ourselves earlier but my name is Tara, and this is Willow. And that guy at the table is Xander and his girlfriend, Anya."

"Nice to meet you, Tara… Willow" said Inoue as she shook both their hands before waving at Xander and Anya.

'_So she is the one I've heard about from Rukia-san'_ thought Inoue to herself as she looked at Tara, _'she's pretty.'_

"So" said Willow, "how long have you known Ichigo?"

"Since I was twelve" said Inoue as the two girls accompanied her to the table near the book stacks where Giles had already laid out some cups and a pot of tea, "the first time I saw him was in his family's clinic."

"Oh" said Tara as she sat down in between Willow and Inoue.

"Can I ask you something honestly?" asked Willow as she looked at Inoue, "all this stuff about Hollow's and such is just a joke right? I mean human souls becoming monsters that eat other souls? And Soul Society?"

"Willow" said Tara as she looked at the red head, "what's with you?"

"All I'm saying is that Ichigo could have taken you somewhere else" said Willow, "maybe it wasn't heaven or this Soul Society."

'_I'm sure Ichigo's got other plans for you. I'm sure there are other reasons why he took you to see your mother. Maybe Buffy can help me figure this out'_ thought Willow to herself, _'in the meantime, please just forget about him, just forget about everything about him. Everything's gone downhill since he came into the picture.'_

"Are you saying that I imagined meeting my mother?" asked Tara, "are you saying that I lied? That Ichigo lied?"

"No" said Willow, "all I'm saying is that…"

"Hollows are real" said Inoue sadly, "my brother, Sora, was turned into a Hollow."

After her revelation, everyone including Giles and Anya stared at Inoue.

"Excuse me?" said Xander as he looked around the table, "did you just say your brother was turned into a hollow?"

"Yes" said Inoue as she looked at the people around her.

"I don't think we should be talking about this" said Tara.

"When I was twelve years old" said Inoue as she looked down at the table, "my brother was badly injured in a car accident and brought to Kurosaki-kun's family clinic. They did everything they could but he died that day."

"I'm sorry" said Tara before she stared at Willow, "you don't need to say anything else."

"It's alright" said Inoue, "but to make it easier for you to understand; when a soul becomes a hollow, it loses its heart. To fill that huge hole where its heart used to be, a hollow would have to eat souls. They always go after their family or the ones they love first before they go after more potent souls to eat."

"So… so the hollow version of yo…your brother, came after you?" asked Tara.

"Yes" said Inoue.

"Oh" said Willow as she looked at Tara and squeezed her hand tightly.

"I was lucky" said Inoue, "when my brother attacked me, Kurosaki-kun was the one who saved my life. He also saved my brother's soul."

"Hold on" said Willow, "I don't understand, if a human soul becomes a hollow, then it's damned right?"

"Well…" said Inoue.

"Then how could Ichigo saved your brother's soul?" asked Willow.

"A Shinigami's Zanpakutō cleanses the sins that the soul committed while it was a hollow, purifying it" said another voice from the door as it opened, "once the soul is purified, it goes to Soul Society."

Giles and the others stood up once they heard the voice and walked toward the entrance when they saw a white haired boy wearing a sword on his back, over a white coat with black markings. The group also saw a woman beside him wearing a black robe loosely around her body with an ample cleavage showing.

"Hitsugaya-kun, Rangiku-san" said Inoue as she walked towards the Captain and his lieutenant.

"Hello" said Giles.

"And you are?" asked Xander.

"I am Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of the tenth division of the Gotei 13"

"Rangiku Matsumoto, lieutenant of the tenth division of the Gotei 13"

"Ok" said Anya.

"Nice to see you again, Captain" said Tara.

"Miss Maclay" said Hitsugaya as he nodded at the blonde witch.

"You know him?" whispered Willow.

"I just met him once when my mother was…" said Tara as she stopped when she looked closely at Willow and noticed anger in her eyes and her aura.

"Was?" said Willow.

"Are you angry at me?" said Tara as she looked at Willow.

"Willow?" said Giles as he stood behind the red head.

"No" said Willow, "its just that…."

"Its just what?" asked Tara.

"Maybe we should settle all of this later?" asked Inoue.

"Yeah" sighed Hitsugaya as he stared at Giles and the others, "have you been told everything?"

"Just the plan for getting Joyce and Dawn out of Sunnydale and into Soul Society" said Giles.

"I see" said Hitsugaya, "take a seat, Kurosaki and the others should be here soon, if everything goes as planned. We'll talk about Glory then, there are things you should know about her."

**Spike's Crypt, the same time.**

"Mom! Dawn! Spike!" shouted Buffy as she entered the crypt followed by Ichigo, Rukia and Yoruichi.

"Quiet down, Slayer" said Spike as he opened a trap door that led to a lower level and climbed up to the main floor the others were on, "they're…. gak!"

"Gak?" said Yoruichi, "never heard that word before, and from a vampire no less."

"Buffy" said Spike as he tensed up slightly, "why are there three Soul Reapers in my home?"

"You call this a home?" said Rukia as she looked around the crypt, "looks more like a dump."

"Hey" said Spike as he pointed at Rukia, "don't knock it, where else am I supposed to live?"

"A grave?" said Yoruichi and Rukia together.

"So you've met funny Soul Reapers have you?" said Spike as he turned to look at Buffy.

"Listen Spike, there's not much time" said Buffy, "where are they?"

"Right here, Buffy" said Dawn as she climbed up the ladder from the lower floor, followed by Joyce.

"Ichigo?" said Joyce, "what's with the get up? It's not even Halloween yet."

"Joyce, Dawn" said Ichigo, "there's something important you need to…"

"Finally!" shouted Dawn, "you know how long it's been for me to wait for you to admit to being a Soul Reaper?"

"You knew?" said Ichigo, Spike and Buffy together as they stared at Dawn.

"Wait" said Buffy as she looked at Ichigo while pointing at Spike, "Spike knew before I did?"

"I didn't tell either one of them" said Ichigo with his hands up, "the only people who knew were Tara and Anya."

"I overheard you talking to Tara and Anya" said Dawn smiling at Ichigo.

"Anya told me at the shop after the whole invisible demon fiasco" said Spike.

"Oh" replied Buffy.

"So" said Dawn as she looked at Ichigo, "you carry a huge sword on your back, I wonder….."

"Dawn!" said Buffy and Joyce as they stared at Dawn, with Rukia and Yoruichi trying not to laugh at Ichigo's cluelessness.

"What?" said Dawn innocently.

"Alright, alright" said Joyce as she walked towards Ichigo.

"Joyce" said Ichigo, "meet my friends. This is Rukia and that's Yoruichi."

"Hello" said Joyce as she glanced at Rukia and Yoruichi before staring at Ichigo, "so Soul Reaper? As in the Grim Reaper?"

"Understandable mistake" said Ichigo, "but we can talk about that later, Joyce. I'm sorry I never told you earlier about me."

"So what's changed?" asked Joyce as she looked at Ichigo and then Buffy.

"Remember that woman who came to the house?" asked Buffy as she looked at Dawn and Joyce.

"Yea" said Joyce, "she's the reason you asked us to pack a bag and come here."

"Well" said Buffy, "I'm sorry but I need to send you very far away from here."

"Buffy" said Joyce.

"You want us to go away?" asked Dawn hurt.

"Just until its safe again" said Buffy, "please."

"This is Sunnydale, Buffy" said Joyce, "it's never safe."

"I can't protect you and fight at my best with the both of you here" said Buffy.

"Joyce, Dawn" said Yoruichi, "the woman who came to your house today is known as Glory."

"I know" said Joyce, "Buffy told me about her and her threats to kill the both of us."

"Yes, I know" said Yoruichi, "what you don't know; what your daughter just learned is, that Glory is a Hell god."

"Hell god?" said Spike as his eyes opened wide, "are you sure you said Hell god?"

"Yes" said Yoruichi, "she's near invincible and super strong, which is why we need you out of the picture."

"If she's a god" said Spike as he stepped forward, "she can find them anywhere. Where can they go where it's safer than here?"

"Soul Society" said Rukia as she walked forward.

"What?" said Spike.

"Soul Society?" said Joyce confused.

"Ichigo and his friend arranged for you and Dawn to stay with a friend in heaven" said Buffy.

"Wait, wait, wait" said Joyce as she stepped back a bit, "heaven? You're talking about killing us?"

"No!" said Ichigo shaking his head, "we're sending you and Dawn through what's called a Spirit Exchanger. It's a type of gate that transforms a living body into Spirit Particles so that you could enter and stay in Soul Society."

"I'm not going" said Dawn as she crossed her hands over her chest, "I refuse."

"Dawnie" said Buffy.

"Ichigo" said Joyce, "there's got to be another way."

"I'm sorry" said Ichigo as he glanced at Dawn, "Glory's after the Key, and she'll stop at nothing to get hold of it."

"I take it you know about the Key?" asked Rukia as she looked at Joyce.

"Yes" said Joyce as she nodded her head before she looked at Dawn.

"What's this Key thing you keel yapping about?" asked Spike.

"It's an energy matrix that opens every dimensional doorway in existence" said Yoruichi, "Glory wants to go home, to her own Hell dimension, and she's willing to open all the doorways using the Key until she gets home. But in doing so, she'll be bringing Hell, and other dimensions, to the world of the living."

Spike then noticed everyone looking at Dawn, "No."

"What?" snapped Dawn as she stepped back.

"Dawnie, we need to talk" said Joyce as she and Buffy went to one corner to talk, while the three Soul Reapers waited outside and Spike went down below.

It was thirty minutes later after a lot of crying and shouting by Dawn that things had considerably calmed down.

"Hey" said Buffy as she walked outside to meet up with the awaiting Soul Reapers.

"She alright?" asked Ichigo.

"Would you be if you were suddenly told that a psychotic bitch wants to use you as a key to bring hell to Earth?" said Buffy.

"Point taken" said Ichigo as they followed Buffy back into the crypt.

"Dawn" said Ichigo to an angry Dawn, "I'm sorry but this is for the best."

'_Oh boy'_ thought Ichigo to himself_, 'this girl is pissed off.'_

"There is something you should know though" said Yoruichi.

"We really have no idea how being the Key would affect Dawn in Soul Society" said Rukia, "Once there, she'll be made up of Spirit Particles so to hold the energies of the Key which make up Dawn, one of our acquaintances has come up with a special seal."

"What will it do?" asked Joyce.

"It will keep the energies of the Key within Dawn" said Rukia, "it's a 'just in case' type of thing. We don't foresee anything adverse happening to Dawn once she's made up of Spirit Particles."

"Dawn?" said Yoruichi.

"Yeah" said Dawn as she looked away and crossed her hands over her chest angrily, "whatever."

"Yoruichi-san" said Ichigo.

"Yea" said Yoruichi as she kneeled in front of Dawn and opened her palm.

Spike walked behind Yoruichi curious about what was going on and saw a silver light emanating from her palm.

"What's that?" asked Spike.

"A highly advanced seal" said Yoruichi, "a friend of mine created it just for Dawn."

"Urahara-san?" asked Ichigo.

"Yeah" said Yoruichi as she turned back to Dawn, "look Kiddo, this will just tingle a bit. But it won't hurt, alright?"

"Right" said Dawn.

Yoruichi then placed her palm on Dawn's chest and placed the seal into Dawn's core.

"Woah" said Dawn as she stepped back into Joyce's arms.

"Dawnie" said Buffy, "you alright?"

"Yeah" said Dawn, "just tickled a bit."

"Alright" said Rukia, "let's go back to the Magic Box."

"Rukia" said Ichigo, "where's the location for the Spirit Exchanger?"

"The far edge of the city" said Rukia, "close to the place you…."

"Ok" said Ichigo.

"Maybe they should see the others first before they go?" said Buffy.

"Yes" said Rukia, "Captain Hitsugaya will be explaining to all of you what the stakes are before Joyce and Dawn leave."

"Alright" said Ichigo as he turned to Buffy, "you ready to go?"

"Yeah" said Buffy.

"Hey" said Spike, "I'm coming too, you need all the help you can get."

"Buffy?" said Ichigo as he moved his head towards the vampire.

"Yeah" said Buffy, "he's alright."

"Alright" said Ichigo as he picked up Buffy and shunpo'd away.

"That's cool" said Dawn as she started to smiled again.

"Come on kid" said Rukia as she held Dawn's hand and shunpo'd away.

"Joyce?" said Yoruichi, "you ready?"

"Yes" said Joyce nervously, "will it hurt?"

"Nope" said Yoruichi with a smile as she held Joyce's hand and grabbed Spike by his collar before she shunpo'd away with the both of them.

"What a rush" said Dawn as Rukia landed right outside the Magic Box, along with Ichigo, Yoruichi and their passengers.

"You know" said Spike as he approached Yoruichi, "you should charge for that service."

"Right" said Yoruichi, "me taking advice from a vampire."

"Hey" said Spike, "I give good advice."

"Right" said Buffy as she and the others walked into the Magic Box.

Once Ichigo and the others walked in, they saw all the Scoobies seated at the table but with Tara on one end and Willow at the other end; while Hitsugaya, Rangiku and Inoue stood near the counter.

Noticing the angry looks that Willow was giving him with her eyes, Ichigo felt a chill go down his spine.

'_Guess I really need to leave after all of this is over'_ he thought to himself as he looked at Tara who looked back at him with hurt in her eyes before she looked away, _'Yeah, I guess I should really be out of here.'_

"Kurosaki" said Hitsugaya, "have they agreed to go to Soul Society?"

"Yes" said Joyce as she stepped forwards.

"Toshiro" said a grinning Ichigo, "meet Joyce and Dawn Summers. And the guy at the back is Spike, a vampire."

"I see" said Hitsugaya.

"You're a kid" said Dawn as Rukia, Rangiku looked on while Hitsugaya's face twitch.

"I'll have you know, I'm the Captain of the tenth division" said Hitsugaya as he looked at Dawn.

"Well" said Dawn, "you're still a kid, and… I'm taller than you."

"Right" said Hitsugaya as he turned and looked at Rukia, "Kuchiki, there have been reports of Hollows and demons at the vicinity of the gate. Take Matsumoto with you and take care of them."

"Of course" said Rukia as she and Rangiku shunpo'd away.

"The rest of you" said Hitsugaya as he looked at Dawn, Joyce, Buffy and Spike, "please take a seat. You should be made aware of what the stakes are, and the plan to beat Glory."

**Outer edge of Sunnydale, Spirit Exchanger location. Two hours later.**

"Here we are" said Ichigo as he landed in front of the Spirit exchanger while carrying Buffy.

"So this is it?" asked Buffy as she looked at the Gate.

"Yea" replied Ichigo as he looked around after he put Buffy down, "I guess the others must be taking care of the hollows and demons."

"I see" said Buffy as she turned to him, "I… I spoke with Willow."

"Oh" said Ichigo just as Yoruichi and Hitsugaya landed beside them while carrying Joyce and Dawn respectively.

"She's angry" whispered Buffy as Joyce and Dawn got back onto solid ground and started to get their bearings, "I don't know why you did what you did, but…"

"Look" whispered Ichigo as he looked at Buffy, "I'll leave Sunnydale after Glory is gone, you and the others won't ever see me again, although I'll arrange for someone else to take Tara to see her mother. You can tell Willow that I won't approach Tara during the remaining time I'm here."

"She's my best friend" said Buffy, "she…."

"Yeah" said Ichigo as he cut off Buffy just as Joyce and Dawn approached them.

"Ichigo" said Joyce, "will you be taking us?"

"Toshiro?" said Ichigo as he looked at the white haired Captain.

"Its up to you" said Hitsugaya, "but the both of you need to get back quick as the amount of Hollows seem to be increasing."

"Alright" said Ichigo as he turned to Joyce, "I'll go along with Yoruichi-san."

"Very well" said Hitsugaya.

"Buffy" said Joyce as she approached her daughter, "be very careful alright, after what they said about Glory…."

"I'll be alright mom" said Buffy as she hugged Joyce.

"Dawnie" said Joyce as she pulled her into the hug.

"Be safe, Buffy" said Dawn.

"I will" said Buffy as she stood up and kissed Dawn's and Joyce's foreheads.

"I'll miss you" said Dawn as Buffy hugged her again.

"It's time" said Hitsugaya.

"I'll go with Ichigo" said Dawn as she ran to him.

"Alright" said Ichigo as he carried Dawn into his arms, "whatever you do, hold on tight and don't let go."

"Oh" said a grinning Dawn as she wrapped her hands around his neck, "I've got no intention to."

"Right" said Ichigo smiling as he saw Dawn sticking her tongue out at Buffy.

"Ichigo" said Yoruichi who was carrying Joyce, "let's see if you'll be able to beat me in Shunpo this time."

"You got it" said Ichigo as he and Yoruichi turned around and faced the Gate.

"Ready?" he asked Dawn.

"Yeah" she replied.

Buffy looked on as both Ichigo and Yoruichi disappeared into the Gate which then simply vanished, leaving her and Hitsugaya alone.

"Will they really be safe?" asked Buffy.

"Yes" said Hitsugaya as he turned around, "we should leave, you should resume your patrol. The Soul Reapers in Sunnydale will help you with demons if we can, but…."

"You'll have your hands full" said Buffy.

"Yes" said Hitsugaya as he took Buffy's hand before they Shunpo'd away.

TBC


	22. Memories

**Sokyoku Hill, Soul Society**

"Captain Ukitake" said Helen Maclay as she shunpo'd right beside him.

"Ah, Helen" smiled Ukitake, "are you well this evening?"

"Yes" said Helen, "kind of excited to see Ichigo again, and can't wait to ask him how Tara has been."

"I'm sure that she's fine" said Ukitake as the Spirit Exchanger on Sokyoku Hill flared and out came Ichigo and Yoruichi carrying Dawn and Joyce respectively.

"Dawn" said Ichigo as he looked at the girl who had her eyes closed tightly, "wake up."

"I am up" said a smiling Dawn, "are we there yet?"

"Yup" said Ichigo as he lowered her down gently, "welcome to Soul Society."

"It's getting dark" said Dawn.

"That's because its early evening here" said Ukitake as he stepped forward, "welcome, Mrs Summers and Miss Summers."

"Thank you" said Joyce.

"Welcome to Soul Society" said the white haired captain, "I'm Captain Ukitake of the Thirteenth division."

"Nice… nice to meet you" said Joyce as she looked at Dawn, "this is Dawn, my youngest daughter."

"Yes" smiled Ukitake, "don't worry, you'll be safe here."

"That's what Ichigo said" replied Dawn.

"And he's right" replied Ukitake.

"Oh" said Ichigo smiling as he saw the blonde woman standing behind Ukitake in her Academy uniform, "Joyce, Dawn.. there's someone you should meet."

"Hello" said Helen as she approached Joyce and Dawn, "I'm Helen Maclay."

"Maclay?" said Dawn, "wait, you're Tara's mom?"

"Yup" smiled Helen as she looked at Joyce.

"Its nice to meet you" said a nervous Joyce, "you have a fantastic daughter."

"Thank you" said Helen.

"Ukitake" said Yoruichi, "I'll be heading back to Sunnydale now."

"Very well" said Ukitake as Yoruichi opened a separate Senkaimon for herself and went through with her own hell butterfly.

"Thank you" said Joyce as Yoruichi just nodded before the Senkaimon closed and disappeared.

"Ichigo" said Helen as she gave the substitute a tight hug, "its good to see you again."

"Good to see you too" said Ichigo.

"How's Tara?" asked Helen.

"She's….. umm… she's alright" said Ichigo as he tried to avoid looking into Helen's eyes, "she misses you."

"I miss her too" said Helen as she noticed Ichigo's discomfort, "is something wrong?"

"No" said Ichigo softly as he looked at Joyce and Dawn, "I guess its time, I get back."

"Wait" said Helen as she grabbed his hand and shunpo'd out from the hill, leaving Ukitake, Joyce and Dawn alone.

"Well" said Ukitake as he looked at Joyce and Dawn, "if you'd come with me, I'll take you to our medical unit."

"Medical unit?" asked Joyce, "is that really necessary?"

"As you'll be here for a month" said the Captain, "we'd like to ensure that all of your needs are taken care off including any medical needs you may require while you are here."

"My mom just had a tumour extracted" said Dawn.

"Dawn!" said Joyce as she looked at her youngest daughter.

"We have technology here at well, Mrs. Summers" said Ukitake.

"Please, call me Joyce."

"Very well, Joyce" smiled Ukitake, "I have already asked Captain Unohana, the person in charge of the medical unit to personally conduct a medical check on yourself and Dawn. If there's any adverse affects after the extraction of your tumour, she'll be able to find it and heal it."

"Please mom?" said Dawn.

"Alright" said Joyce as she smiled at Dawn before looking at Ukitake, "if it's no trouble."

"No trouble at all" said Ukitake as she held both their hands and shunpo'd out of there to the Squad Four HQ.

**Somewhere near the East gate, Seireitei.**

"Alright" said Helen as she shunpo'd onto the roof of a building in a quiet part of Seireitei, "what's going on?"

"Wow" said Ichigo, "I'm impressed. It's been what? Almost a month and you've gotten shunpo down like an expert."

"Thanks" said Helen as she placed her hands on her hips and stared at Ichigo, "now spill."

"Huh?" said Ichigo confused.

"Tara learnt reading aura's from me, genius" said Helen with a smile, "and I know something's wrong since your aura went haywire when I asked you about Tara."

"Oh" said Ichigo.

"Tara's fine" said Ichigo.

"Yes" said Helen, "you've said that already."

"What I want to know is why you're uncomfortable" said Helen, "I asked you how Tara was and I could see that you're uncomfortable."

"Oh" said Ichigo as he ran his hand through his hair nervously.

"Is my Tara alright?" asked Helen as she held his hands.

"Yes" said Ichigo.

"OK" said Helen, "that was the truth."

"Of course" smiled Ichigo.

"Is she happy?" asked Helen.

"He misses you but knows that you're in a good place now" said Ichigo.

"That's true too" replied Helen.

"I asked you to protect my Tara" said Helen as she looked at Ichigo, "have you?"

"I haven't had much to do to protect her" said Ichigo, "I mean, Willow should be the one doing the protecting especially since she's a powerful witch and all. Also….."

"Ichigo" said Helen, "I noticed something when you mentioned Willow's name."

"It's nothing Helen" said Ichigo.

"What happened?" asked Helen.

"Nothing" said Ichigo as Helen tightened her grip on his hand.

"She's my daughter" said Helen, "I need to know that Tara's safe."

"She's safe" said Ichigo.

"Then why did you make that face when you mentioned Willow's name?" asked Helen, "Please, I deserve to know. Does it have anything to do with Tara?"

"Yes" said Ichigo as he held her hands tightly.

"What happened?" asked Helen.

"Willow was upset when she found out I brought Tara to Soul Society to see you" said Ichigo.

"Oh" said Helen.

"She told me to stay away from Tara" said Ichigo as he tried to avoid the look of a distressed Helen, "she said that I had to leave Sunnydale after this whole thing with Glory was done."

"What did you tell her?" said Helen as her voice slightly broke.

"I didn't get a chance to tell her anything" said Ichigo.

"What do you mean?" asked Helen.

"She kind of flung me against a wall" said Ichigo as he rubbed his head.

"Oh" said Helen as her eyes opened wide in surprise.

"But I'll be leaving" said Ichigo, "I don't want to get in between Tara and Willow."

"Don't" said Helen as she tightened her grip on Ichigo's hands, "don't leave Tara, you swore to me that you would protect her."

"I know" said Ichigo as he tried to avoid Helen's face.

"Buffy, Joyce's daughter, is the Slayer. She and her friends will protect Tara" said Ichigo.

"I don't know them" said Helen, "I know you. I've read up on you after you left Soul Society with Tara. I know what you did during the Winter War, I know what you did before that and after that, I know you swore to protect everyone with your powers. That's why you wanted power in the first place right? Ichigo?"

"Yes" he replied.

"Then how?" said Helen as her voice started to break, "then how can you tell me that you won't be there to protect my Tara?"

"Helen" said Ichigo, "Willow…"

"I don't care about Willow" said Helen, "do you know that if you leave, even if Willow is happy, the person you hurt the most is Tara? Do you?"

"She'll be hurt for only a while" said Ichigo softly.

"What?" said an incensed Helen, "are you serious?"

"She's only known me for a few months" said Ichigo.

"Do you really think that matters to her?" said Helen, "if you leave, then you're just like every male she's ever known. The male members of our family take advantage of the females by perpetuating the lie that our magic comes from demons, so much so, that eventually we don't trust other males. Tara's the same, when I was alive and with her, she didn't have that many male friends and the ones that were even close to her, would talk behind her back; whispering about her 'demon'. But when she came here with you, I've never seen her as happy."

"She was happy because she met you again" said Ichigo.

"You really are a clueless fool" said Helen.

"Huh" said Ichigo as he looked at Helen who took one step towards him.

"Tara was happy because you didn't let her down" said Helen softly, "do you remember the dinner we had the last night she was here? You had to leave early?"

"Yeah" said Ichigo, "I remember."

"She told me about how you promised her a special birthday present" said Helen, "that you didn't tell her you'll be bringing her to see me."

"I know" said Ichigo.

"What you don't know is that she thought you were just kidding" said Helen, "that when she came to your dorm room that morning, you would simply give her a wrapped present or something. She thought that maybe you forgot to get her a present and that you needed to wait for some time to buy it. She also told me that she would have understood if you didn't have anything to give her. So when you told her that morning that you would be bringing her to see me, she was floored. She couldn't believe it. She was happy, and that's because you didn't let her down."

"Ichigo" said Helen as she placed her hand on his cheek, "I can't stop you if you really decide if you want to go after all of this is done. I know Tara will keep her promise to train Willow, but she'll be deeply hurt if you leave."

"Helen" said Ichigo, "I…"

"Before you say anything else" said Helen, "answer me one question honestly. Don't worry, it won't colour my view of you no matter what answer you give me."

"Ok" said Ichigo confused.

"Do you have romantic feelings for my Tara?" asked Helen.

**Giles' Apartment, 11:30pm **

"Giles" said Xander as he and Spike waited for him to open his apartment door.

"Yes Xander?" asked Giles.

"Do you think that kid was right?" said Xander as he followed Giles into his home, "that all we need to do is prevent Glory from sucking on more brains in order to defeat her?"

"It sounds like a logical thing" said Giles, "I mean she gets her mental stability from draining the mental energy of others, so if we can somehow prevent that from happening, she should turn back to her human persona; thus making it easy to kill her."

"By killing an innocent?" said Spike, "Gee, and I thought you protected the innocent."

"Look who's talking" said Xander as he stared at Giles, "and what the heck is he doing here?"

"I recall that Yoruichi person saying that we should stay together" said Giles, "while she and Inoue watch over the girls at Buffy's house."

"Ummm…." said Spike, "that Inoue's someone I'd like to sink my teeth into."

At that statement, both Xander and Giles turned and stared at Spike.

"Not literally" said Spike, "I mean if I did then the chip in my head would go 'kaboom'."

"You're a pig, Spike" said Xander.

"Oh" said Spike as he looked at Giles, "speaking of pig, you still have that pig's blood?"

"No" said Giles disgusted.

"Bollocks" said Spike, "I'll be back, gonna be going off to my crypt to get my stash."

"You do realize you don't need to come back right?" said Xander.

"Well" said Spike, "since the crazy hell bitch is gunning for all of us, the Slayer's new Soul Reaper pals 'suggested' that we stay together for 'safety purposes'. So yeah, I'll be back…. Or do you want to accompany me to make sure I'm safe."

"You can't pay me enough" deadpanned Xander.

"Then I'll be back" said Spike as he walked out and closed the door.

"Should one of us go with him?" asked Giles as he poured himself some scotch.

"Nah" said Xander, "he's a vampire, who'd want him?"

"Glory?" said Giles.

"Think about it Giles" said Xander as he went into the kitchen, "if Glory really is some kind of a mentally unstable brain sucking Hell god, why the hell would she be going after Spike? I would fully expect her to come after one of us."

"True" said Giles as he walked up the stairs to his bedroom, "I'm going to bed, you take the couch. And when Spike comes back, tell him he's got the bath tub."

"Sure, G-man" said Xander.

"Don't call me that" said Giles as he walked up the stairs and disappeared.

"Ah" said Xander as he took out four slices of bread and some peanut butter, "two peanut butter sandwiches for dinner, yummy."

Just as he put down the bread and jar of peanut butter onto the kitchen counter, he heard a loud shout from upstairs.

"Giles!" shouted Xander as he quickly ran up the stairs and into the watcher's room, "what's going on? Is it Gl…"

"Xander" said Giles as he had his back against the wall and was staring at his bed in disbelief "am I seeing what I think I'm seeing or do I really need to change my glasses."

"Oh my God" said Xander as he stood still and stared at the figure that was smiling back at them while sitting on the bed.

"Rupert… Xander, I've missed the both of you so much."

"Jen… Jenny?" said Giles in disbelief.

"Miss Calendar?" said Xander

**The Summers Residence, at the same time.**

"Ok guys" said Buffy as she looked at Anya, Tara and Willow who were sitting on the living room couch, "the boys are having their little thing while we girls are having our own little thing."

"Great" said Anya sarcastically, "I get to hang out with you when I could have sexy time with my Xander."

"Really?" said Willow, "Brain sucker on the loose and all you can think of is that?"

"I get horny when I'm nervous" said Anya, "I can't help it."

"OK" said Buffy as she walked towards the door, "the kid said that demons should have started to increase since the time to use the key is coming, so I'll go out on patrol while you guys sit tight."

"We'll check out some spells" said Willow as she stood up and walked towards Buffy who glanced at Tara who had hung her head while subtlety shaking it.

"Are you sure?" said Buffy as she and Willow walked outside to the porch, "these are dark magics you're talking about, Willow."

"That Yoruichi lady said that magics can hurt Glory" said Willow, "and since she's refused to show me the magics she and the other Soul Reapers use, then the Dark magics are our best shot at hurting Glory."

"Willow" said Buffy, "you should talk to Tara about this. As your best friend, all I'm saying is that you think about this. Tara said that Dark magics are addictive."

"I know" said Willow, "but it's like taking caffeine, I can stop whenever I want."

"Willow" said Buffy.

"Have faith in me, Buff" said Willow, "please."

"I do have faith in you" said Buffy as she gave Willow a tight hug, "I just worry about you. So does Xander, Tara, Giles and Anya."

"Speaking of Tara" said Willow.

"I talked to Ichigo" said Buffy as she looked sadly at Willow, "he said that he'll be leaving after all of this is done."

"Thank you" said Willow, "for speaking to him I mean."

"Willow" said Buffy, "are you sure about this? I mean this whole Ichigo thing? Tara likes having him around, so does Xander. I mean I'll support you with whatever you decide but…. Just think about it."

"I'm scared, Buff" said Willow, "I'm scared I'll lose Tara too, just like I lost Oz. I don't want to go through that again."

"Hey" said Buffy, "no matter what happens, it's not the end of the world. After Oz left, you thought you would never find love again. Then you found Tara and you learned to love."

"That's why I don't want to go through that again" said Willow, "it hurts too much."

"I understand" said Buffy, "listen, I'll go for patrol and then when I get back we'll have our traditional foreign movie sleepover jam in my room. Just like the old days, you and me. I mean I'd invite Xander but…."

"No!" smiled Willow, "I'd like it if we just had a girls night thing; maybe we can ask Tara along?"

"Sure, the more the merrier" said Buffy as she turned and walked down her driveway, "be safe, and stay inside until I get back."

"Alright" said Willow as she watched Buffy walk away before turning around and walking back into the house.

Unknown to either Willow or Buffy, Rukia, who had replaced Yoruichi and Inoue, was sitting on the roof with her back to the chimney and looking up at the stars.

'_Oh boy'_ thought Rukia to herself, _'this is one complicated household. Tara likes Ichigo, Willow likes Tara and Buffy likes Willow. And each one doesn't know; well except for the whole Tara and Willow thing. Relationships in the world of the living are a nightmare. Of course, I could just be wrong and this is just one hell of a group of screwed up people.'_

"Hey" said Willow as she looked at Anya, "where's Tara?"

"She went upstairs" said Anya as she took out a deck of cards, "wanna play poker?"

"Maybe later" said Willow as she ran up the stairs to Dawn's room and opened the closed door, "Tara? Baby?"

"Hey" said Tara who was lying down on the bed.

"You alright?" said Willow as she crouched beside Tara.

"I'm just tired" said Tara sadly.

"Oh" replied Willow.

"Don't do it, Willow" said Tara, "don't go into the dark magics."

"I have to Tara" said Willow, "we don't have a choice; you head what the Soul Reapers said. Magics, especially the dark magics are Glory's weakness. We can hurt her, I can hurt her."

"Willow" said Tara as she sat up in bed, "please, you'll get addicted to the dark magics. Let me train you, it will take some time but I can help you become more powerful but at a pace you can handle."

"We don't have time" said Willow as she caressed Tara's cheek, "I need the power now to help beat her and dark magics are the answer."

"Willow" said Tara, "my mom made me promise to help train you, to prevent you from becoming addicted….."

"You can train me all you want after we've beaten Glory" said Willow, "then I'll give up the dark magics."

"It'll be too late" said Tara sadly, "I'm scared Willow. I'm scared that you'll get addicted and you won't be able to come back. Please, don't use dark magics."

"I swear to you that I won't get addicted" said Willow with a smile, "you have my promise that after we're done with Glory, I'll give up the dark magics."

"But…" said Tara.

"In the meantime" said a smiling Willow, "you should get some sleep, Anya said you were tired."

"Yes" sighed Tara.

"Then sleep, baby" said Willow, "oh I'll be having a sleepover with Buffy, wanna join?"

"It's alright" said Tara as he slowly lay her head back down on the pillow, "I better get some sleep."

"I love you" said Willow as she kissed Tara's forehead, "good night."

"Good night" said Tara as she closed her eyes.

**The Summers Residence, two hours later.**

'_Rain?'_ thought Tara to herself as she looked around and found herself near a building in an unknown city.

'_What is this place?'_ thought Tara to herself as she heard sounds of shouting coming from the building before she walked in.

"This is a dojo" said Tara as she looked around and saw people, especially children all around her. She noticed that all of them were looking at two children on the floor. Tara walked closer until she could make out that a boy and a girl were facing each other. It seemed as if the dark haired girl was in a fighting stance while the boy with orange hair had his hands up covering his chest.

'_Is that…?'_ thought Tara to herself as the girl punched the boy, making him fall down onto his back. She saw the girl look at him as he got up and started to cry.

'_Ichigo'_ smiled Tara as she saw the crying boy look past where Tara was standing and then immediately smile.

Tara turned around and saw a beautiful woman with orange hair walking towards them with her hands open as a laughing Ichigo ran to her.

"Come Ichigo" said his mother as she held out her hand for Ichigo to hold, "it's time to go home."

Tara was surprised at how wide Ichigo's smile was when he saw his mother and when he grabbed her hand.

'_From crying to smiling like a Cheshire cat'_ thought Tara to herself as she looked at Ichigo walking away hand in hand with his mother, _'I haven't seen you smile like that since I've met you, Ichigo. Have your friends seen that smile?'_

As they exited the dojo, Tara noticed everything melting away into another scene by the side of a road near a river bank.

Tara followed the mother and son pair as they were walking on the pavement when suddenly Ichigo stopped and looked at the river bank. Tara turned her head to see what he was looking at and was surprised when she saw a woman at the edge of the river bank who seemed to be ready to jump.

"No" said Tara as she realized that this was the memory that Ichigo told her about, the day his mother died and he become the person she had met in Sunnydale. She then saw Ichigo run down the embankment and instinctively reach out for his hand, which unfortunately went right through the palm of her hand. She then ran as fast as she could after him.

"Ichigo" screamed his mother as Tara turned around to witness the orange haired woman move at great speed towards Ichigo, who had seemed to have been knocked out by something. Tara continued her run as Ichigo's mother jumped back to avoid a clawed hand that hurtled towards her from the darkness of the river.

"Ichigo!" shouted Tara as she looked on horrified at the large creature with the huge mask that was looking at her friend's mother.

'_Grand Fisher'_ thought Tara to herself as she saw something come out from the head of the woman, who had earlier seemed to jump into the river, and attach itself to the head of Grand Fisher. Tara looked on as she saw his mother jump back while carrying Ichigo and lay him down gently onto the grass embankment before she stood up and faced the Hollow.

'_Are you a Soul Reaper too? Are you like Ichigo's father?'_ thought Tara to herself as she walked closer to Ichigo's mother.

Tara then saw his mother hold out her arm as she used her other arm to make a pulling motion, as if she was getting ready to fire an invisible arrow.

"No" said Ichigo's mother in shock, "it can't be."

Tara saw Ichigo's mother making the same motions multiple times without anything happening. It was then that time had seemed to completely slow down for Tara as she saw Ichigo's mother run towards the lying Ichigo, just as the Hollow jumped towards his mother. Tara looked on in wide eyed shock and covered her mouth with both her hands to suppress the sound of her own scream as Grand Fisher used his claws to slash Ichigo's mother's back. Tara looked on in horror as the Hollow then stabbed her again and again until she stopped moving and fell onto the grass, bleeding.

"No!" Tara finally managed to scream as she ran over to the mother who lay bleeding on the grass.

Once she was close by, Tara kneeled next to her body and tried to turn her over but her hands kept on going through the mother, just like earlier when she tried to stop Ichigo.

"Ichigo" said the mother to Tara's surprise as the blonde saw his mother use all her remaining strength to crawl over to her unconscious son until she managed to cover him with her body, "Ichigo, you're ok now. Look after your silly father, and your sisters. I love you."

Tara shed tears as his mother closed her eyes and took her last breath.

"Ichigo" said Tara crying as she tried to reach for the little boy who was lying on the grass unconscious.

"Hello" said a woman's voice from behind Tara, a voice that she had heard before.

Quickly getting up, Tara turned around and suppressed another small scream.

"You…. You… you're…." said Tara nervously.

"Hello Tara" said the smiling woman, "my name is Masaki Kurosaki. I'm Ichigo's mother."

TBC


	23. A Life Saved, a Soul Buried and a Memory

**Somewhere near the East Gate, Seireitei, the same night.**

"Ummm… huh…. What?" said Ichigo as he stepped back.

"You heard me, Ichigo" said Helen as she stood fast with her hands on her hips.

"That's not really a fair question, Helen" said Ichigo as he scratched his head.

"It is fair" said Helen as she put her hands down and walked towards the Substitute Shinigami, "do you have romantic feelings for Tara."

"Helen, she's with Willow" said Ichigo.

"No matter what your answer, I won't see you in a bad light" said Helen.

"I don't think I can answer that, Helen" said Ichigo as he tried to avoid her eyes.

"I see" said Helen sadly, "so are you dead set on hurting Tara by leaving just because Willow told you to?"

"That's not fair" said Ichigo.

"It's a fair question because that's exactly what's going to happen" said Helen which was then she saw the nervousness in Ichigo's aura, "wait a minute, did you tell Tara what Willow said?"

"No" said Ichigo, "how could I? I asked Rukia to use her Kido to heal me. The others don't know what happened."

"Ichigo" said Helen in an exasperated tone of voice, "this isn't exactly what I wanted for my daughter."

"Willow loves Tara" said Ichigo, "she's happy with her."

"She's happy with you too" said Helen softly as she held Ichigo's hands, "how could you promise something like that to Willow without thinking about how it would affect Tara? The both of you are being selfish to the point of ridiculousness."

Just as Helen had finished talking she noticed that a hell butterfly landed on her shoulder. Ichigo saw her look at it before her eyes opened wide in shock.

"Ichigo" said Helen, "we need to go to the Fourth Division headquarters now."

"What's….." said Ichigo.

"No time to explain" said Helen, "my shunpo isn't that great, you can go faster than me."

"You just don't wanna run" said Ichigo.

"Maybe" smirked Helen as she held his hand.

"Tara has that exact same smirk" said Ichigo.

"It's interesting that you noticed" said Helen just as everything blurred around her and she found themselves at the entrance to the headquarters of squad four.

"Doesn't mean anything" smiled Ichigo as Helen let go of his hand.

"Kurosaki-sama" said one of the nurses, "please follow me."

"Sure" said Ichigo as he and Helen ran after the nurse. Ichigo found himself running through various corridors with Helen until they reached a closed door that said Operating Theater One.

"Ichigo" said Dawn who had been sitting alone in a waiting room stood up as soon as he and Helen came into view.

"Dawn" said Ichigo as he went to Dawn and crouched down, "what's going on?"

"They took mom inside the operating room and wouldn't tell me why?" said Dawn as she started to tear up.

"What's going on?" said Ichigo as he turned around and looked at the nurse who had gotten him to come here.

"I'm sorry I could not explain earlier, Little Miss" said the nurse as he looked at Dawn, "but Captain Unohana gave me strict orders to call for Kurosaki-sama before I explained."

"I'm here now" said Ichigo as he put an arm around Dawn's shoulders.

"Me too" said Helen as she stood at Dawn's left side.

"During the medical examination of Mrs. Summers" said the nurse, "Captain Unohana noticed an irregularity. The irregularity was taking place in the same area where her tumour was removed."

"What kind of an irregularity?" asked Helen.

"An aneurysm" said the nurse as he looked at a shocked Dawn before looking at Helen and Ichigo.

"Oh no" said Dawn as she brought her hands and covered her mouth, "No… no.. no.. no…. she can't die."

"Don't worry, little Miss" said the nurse, "both Captain Unohana and Lieutenant Kotetsu are operating on her as we speak. All we ask is for patience; they are doing all they can. One positive is that this was discovered as soon as it was. Captain Unohana believes that it would have ruptured at anytime."

"At anytime?" asked Helen.

"Yes" said the nurse, "it could have even ruptured during the journey here, it could rupture tomorrow or even two weeks from now. Which is why it's good news that it was discovered during the medical."

"Thank you" said Ichigo as the nurse walked through the closed doors and entered the operating room.

"Dawn" said Ichigo as he crouched down again, "Captain Unohana is the best doctor here, she'll be able to help Joyce."

"What if she can't?" said Dawn.

"She can and….." said Ichigo as he just realized something, "Inoue!"

"Huh?" said Dawn.

Dawn looked on as he took out the phone provided by Urahara, and made a call.

"Toshiro" said Ichigo.

"Kurosaki" said Hitsugaya, "I told you….."

"I know, I know" said Ichigo, "I need you to bring Inoue to Soul Society immediately."

"What's wrong?" said Hitsugaya as he straightened up.

"Don't tell Buffy or her friends anything but her mother has an aneurysm in the brain" said Ichigo, "Captain Unohana is operating now but…"

"I see" said Hitsugaya, "I believe she is with Kuchiki, I'll ask her to bring Orihime to you immediately."

"Thanks" said Ichigo.

"Good luck" said Hitsugaya as he disconnected the call.

**Fourth Division Headquarters, 30 minutes later.**

Helen and Ichigo were sitting with a despondent Dawn in the waiting room outside the Operating room when Ichogo heard a familiar voice.

"Kurosaki-kun" said Inoue as she and Rukia were running towards them.

"Ichigo" said Rukia, "we came as fast as we could."

"What's going on?" asked Dawn.

"Inoue will try to help Joyce" said Ichigo as he reached for the call button.

"Yes?" said the voice on the intercom unit on the wall.

"This is Ichigo Kurosaki, please inform Captain Unohana that Orihime Inoue is here to help if needed."

"Very well, one moment" said the voice.

"Come on" said Ichigo as he looked at the tears running down Dawn's face.

After what seemed like hours the doors to the operating room opened and Captain Unohana walked out with Lieutenant Kotetsu.

"Unohana-san" said Ichigo as Helen and Dawn also stood up.

"Kurosaki-san, Inoue-san" said Unohana, "thank you for coming."

"It wasn't a problem" said Inoue.

"Miss Summers" said Captain Unohana as she approached Dawn and sat beside her, "we managed to remove the aneurysm."

"Thank you" said Dawn as she gave a very surprised Unohana a very tight hug, "so she's alright now?"

"Yes" said Unohana, "and I was going to suggest that Inoue-san be called to use her powers to reverse any other damage that was done to her."

"What do you mean?" said Dawn as she looked at Inoue.

"Please" said Unohana as she looked at the group of people, "come with me."

The whole group walked in and saw Joyce lying on a bed in one of the post operative areas. They saw that her head was bandaged again, but she was fully awake.

"Dawn" smiled Joyce as the younger Summers ran to her and have her a big hug.

"Thank you, Captain" said Joyce as she looked at Unohana.

"It was my pleasure, Mrs. Summers" said Unohana.

"Mrs. Summers" said Inoue as she stepped forward, "I'm here to provide an extra layer of help for Captain Unohana."

"OK" said Joyce.

"Dawn" said Ichigo, "wanna stand by me while Inoue helps out Joyce."

"Mom?" said Dawn, unsure about what was going on.

"It's ok" said Joyce.

Dawn then let go of Joyce and walked towards Ichigo before she stood next to him and looked as Inoue approached her mother's bed.

"Please be calm" said Inoue, "This won't hurt one bit."

"Alright" said Joyce as she lay down relaxed.

"Soten Kisshun, I reject" said Inoue as she brought her hands to her hair pins which gave a little glow.

Dawn and Helen looked on with their mouths wide open as Inoue's hairpins glowed and something seemed to come out of them, and fly on top of Joyce before creating what looked like an orange coloured energy barrier.

"Ichigo" said Helen, "what's she doing?"

"That's Inoue's healing technique" said Ichigo.

"How?" asked Dawn, "I didn't even hear her say a spell."

"She used to say the names of the spirits that are handling the technique" said Ichigo proudly as he looked at Inoue, "but after a lot of practise, she doesn't have to. She just calls out the name of the technique…. And well."

"But, healing?" said Helen.

"Yes" replied Rukia.

"The Soten Kisshun, from what Inoue described to us, is that it creates an energy field that surrounds something and returns it to the way it was before it was destroyed. It rejects, reverses, and reconstructs phenomena that have occurred, even phenomena that she hasn't witnessed" said Rukia.

"That's not possible" said Helen.

"It's possible for her" said Ichigo, "she's saved my life and the lives of my friends. She even saved the lives of our enemies."

"When Aizen kidnapped her and took her to Hueco Mundo, she told us that he described this aspect of her powers as 'The Rejection of Events'" said Ichigo, "she can limit, reject, and negate any kind of event that has happened to anyone she targets. And no matter what happened to them, her ability can return her target to its former state."

"She was the one?" said Helen, "her kidnapping was what started the full fledged war?"

"What war?" asked Dawn as she looked at Helen.

"How about I'll tell you about it if your mom agrees?" said Helen.

"Sure" said Dawn.

"Her power is far more powerful than simple 'Temporal Regression' or 'Spatial Regression'" said Rukia, "according to that bastard Aizen, it's a power that trespasses into God's territory."

"She's that powerful?" asked Helen.

"She can attack using her powers as well" said Ichigo, "and from how she described it, the attacking potency is extremely powerful. It can cut through anything."

"But?" said Helen.

"Inoue is a person who dislikes combat and the use of lethal force; it's that hesitancy that can blunt the force of her attacks, making it extremely weak" said Ichigo, "and no, I'm not disparaging her, far from it actually. She'd rather defend her friends, strangers and even her enemies from others. That's what makes her one of the most powerful people I know."

"Unohana-san" said Inoue as her healing power disengaged by itself and returned to her hair pins, "it's completed."

"Isane?" said Unohana as her lieutenant brought out a scanner to compare some before and after readings of scans.

"Inoue-san" said Unohana, "your powers are just as amazing as ever."

"Thank you" said Inoue quietly as she walked back to stand next to Ichigo.

"Good job" whispered Ichigo as Inoue simply smiled and nodded.

"Captain Unohana?" said Rukia.

"She's fine" said Unohana as she compared the two scans.

"Are… are you sure?" said Dawn as she walked to her mother and held her hand.

"Yes" said Unohana as she showed Dawn and Joyce the two scans.

"As you can see, the aneurysm is gone as is the damage that it caused to some parts of your brain" said Unohana, "plus you had a growth on your left lung and some minor blockages in your heart, which has now vanished from the new scans as well."

"Wow" said Joyce as she looked at Inoue.

"Wow is right" said Helen as she looked at Inoue as well.

"Thank you" said Inoue with a small bow.

"Thank you so much" said Dawn as she ran over to Inoue and hugged her tightly, "I don't know what I… what me and Buffy would have done if we lost her."

"It's no problem" said Inoue, "but the one you really should be thanking is Captain Unohana, without her the aneurysm would have gone undetected."

"Thank you again, Captain" said Dawn as she hugged Unohana.

"It was my pleasure" said the Captain.

"Ichigo, Inoue" said Rukia, "we need to go. We're still waiting on word as to Glory's location, once we find it. We'll be making a move."

"Let's go" said Ichigo.

"Ichigo" said Joyce, "can I talk to you?"

"Ummm… sure" said Ichigo as he looked at Inoue and Rukia, "you guys go to the other side first; I'll join the both of you at the meeting place."

"Alright" said Rukia, "come on Inoue."

"Yep" said Inoue as she started to run with Rukia but not before looking back at Ichigo, "see you Kurosaki-kun."

"See ya" smiled Ichigo.

"Joyce?" said Ichigo as he turned to the Summers matriarch.

"Just wanted to give you a thank you hug" said Joyce as she hugged Ichigo, "you protected Dawn and saved my life."

"Don't worry" said Ichigo, "Helen will be here to watch over you guys."

"Yes" said Helen, "you'll be staying with me in one of the guest houses in the thirteenth division's compound. You'll be under the direct protection of not only Captain Ukitake but the other captains as well."

"Yes" said Captain Unohana, "now, I ask that you rest for a few hours before you are due to leave."

"Alright" said Joyce, "would it be alright if Dawn stayed with me?"

"Of course" said Unohana.

"Kurosaki-san, Miss Maclay" said Unohana, "I'll see you later."

"Of course, Captain" said Helen as she gave Unohana a slight bow.

"Bye, Unohana-san" said Ichigo as he saw the Captain walk away with her lieutenant.

"I'll see you, Joyce" said Ichigo.

"Good luck" said Joyce, "and please watch over Buffy and the others."

"Of course" said Ichigo as he glanced over at Helen before heading out the door.

"Hey" said Dawn as she ran to Ichigo and gave him a tight hug, "thanks."

"No problem" said Ichigo as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You know how long I've wanted to do that?" whispered Dawn.

"I wouldn't know" smiled Ichigo, "take care of Joyce alright?"

"I will" said Dawn as she hugged him again, "be careful."

"I'll try" said Ichigo as he turned around and headed towards the exit.

"Ichigo" said Helen as she walked out with him to the waiting room, "please remember what I said about Tara, please don't hurt her."

"I… I'll try my best" said Ichigo.

"Thank you" said Helen as she kissed his cheek, "watch over her."

"I will" replied Ichigo as the both of them turned around and went their separate ways; Helen walked back into the room which contained Joyce and Dawn, and Ichigo heading towards the Spirit Exchanger.

'_I'm sorry I lied, Helen'_ thought Ichigo to himself as he sped towards his target_, 'I do have feelings for your daughter, but I can't ever tell her because she won't ever let go of Willow. They love each other and I don't want to do anything to harm that. I have no choice but to leave, even if I never see Tara again and even if it hurts her and hurts me. I just hope that after I leave, you and Tara can find it in your hearts to forgive me.'_

**Giles' Apartment, the same night**

"No!" said Giles as he looked at Xander and took out a crucifix from a chest of drawers next to the wall, "Xander, get the Book of Exorcisms from the shelf downstairs, it's on the bottom to the extreme right, quickly."

"You sure?" said a stunned Xander as he slowly made his way to the door.

"Yes" said Giles, "this thing isn't Jenny Calendar, go quick."

"Oh for God's sake, Rupert" said Jenny, "it's me."

"No" said Giles, "Xander go!"

"Xander!" said Jenny, "you better stay or I'll haunt your new apartment."

"Wait, what?" said Xander.

"Rupert" said Jenny as she slowly got up from the bed, "it really is me. Don't you recognize these clothes? You bought them for me the day before…. Well….. the day before….."

"You died" said Giles, still in shock.

"Yes" said Jenny.

"Umm… maybe I should leave?" said Xander.

"Please stay" said Jenny as she looked at Xander, "you have no idea what it's like for me to know that you can see me."

"How are you here?" said Giles, "you died almost three years ago."

"And what's that on your chest?" said Xander as Giles and Jenny looked at him, "I mean not that I'm looking at your chest or anything.. I mean not that you don't have a nice chest.. you do.. .but…."

"Shut up, Xander" said Giles as Jenny just blushed.

"Sorry" said Xander as he just scratched his head nervously.

"But he's right" said Giles as he pointed to the metallic plate on Jenny's chest, "What is that? Looks like it's attached to some kind of a chain."

"It's my Chain of Fate" said Jenny, "it used to be very long, but over the years it's been shortened considerably."

"Jenny" said Giles as his eyes started to water, "why haven't you moved on?"

"I still have things to do" said Jenny.

"Wait" said Xander, "how about Ichigo and the other Soul Reapers here? Didn't they say one of their jobs was to help ghosts to move on?"

"You met a Soul Reaper?" said Jenny surprised.

"Yes" said Xander, "One of them's a friend."

"I see" smiled Jenny.

"Jenny" said Giles as he sat beside her on the bed, "what unfinished business do you have left?"

"I just finished it" said Jenny with a smile, "the final business I had was to get to say goodbye to you, Rupert."

"Alright" said Xander, "I'm gone."

"Wait, Xander" said Jenny, "stay."

"But…" said Xander as he looked at Giles.

"Tell me about your life" said Jenny as she patted the spot beside her and motioned for him to sit down before looking at Giles, "I want to know about both your lives, and then I can happily move on."

So that's what they did, the two lovers and Xander spend the entire night talking about the adventures they had with Buffy and the others while Jenny told them about what she had been up to. It didn't surprise them one bit when she said that she too had been aware of what was going and that she was watching over both Willow and Giles.

"Look at the time" said Jenny as she saw the sunlight filter through the curtain.

"It's morning already?" asked Giles as he opened the curtains and looked out.

"Looks like it" said Jenny as she finally stood up and walked towards Giles.

"Xander's asleep" said Giles as he saw Xander lying on his carpeted floor, fast asleep.

"Yep" said Jenny smiling as she held Giles' hands, "Rupert, its time."

"You really have to go?" said Giles as his voice slightly broke.

"Yes" said a tearful Jenny, "once this chain is gone, I'll turn into a monster."

"A hollow" said Giles as he recalled what Rukia had told them.

"Yes" said Jenny, "the other ghosts here just call them monsters and run when they come near. But since I can sense a Soul Reaper coming this way, its time I left. I've stayed in this plane of existence for far too long"

"Jenny" said Giles as he tightened his hold on her hands.

"Hey" said Xander as he stirred awake, "its morning already?"

"Morning sleepy head" said Jenny smiling.

"Xander" said Giles, "Jenny's ready to go."

"Oh" said Xander as he quickly got up.

"I love you, Rupert" said Jenny as she kissed and hugged the watcher, "I'll always remember you."

"Don't go" said Giles' as he held her tightly.

"Once I turn into a monster" said Jenny, "I'll come after you, I've seen it happen to other ghosts and I don't want that to happen to you."

"I'll always love you" she whispered into Giles' ear.

"I'll always love you too" said Giles as he let go of Jenny, who stepped back before turning to face Xander.

"Xander" said Jenny as she hugged the boy, "I've seen the love you have for that Anya girl, get married and be happy. You don't get many chances for love on the Hellmouth."

"I know" said Xander.

"You deserve happiness" said Jenny, "Tell Buffy and Willow that they're always in my thoughts and that I miss them. Tell them that I don't expect to see them for a very long time."

"I will" replied Xander as he released the ghost of his friend.

"Oh" said Jenny as she turned to Giles, "before I forget, please call Angel. Tell him that I forgive him for killing me. I know that he wasn't himself, and I mean that literally. Promise me."

"I promise" said Giles as he nodded while tears came out of his eyes.

Jenny then looked up at the ceiling and breathed deeply before going out the bedroom door.

"It's time guys" said Jenny as Giles and Xander followed her down the stairs.

Giles then opened the front door as the three of them walked out into the bright sunlight.

"I wonder what the afterlife will be like?" said Jenny.

"It will be wonderful" said Rukia as she shunpo'd in front of Jenny.

"Thank you" said Jenny as she turned around one final time and looked at Giles, "and goodbye."

"I'm ready" said Jenny as she turned back and faced Rukia who was taking out her sword, "will it hurt?"

"No" said Rukia as she stamped Jenny's head with the hilt of Sode no Shirayuki.

"It feels so warm" said Jenny as Giles and Xander saw her body sink into a blue light, "it's beautiful."

"You'll be at home in Soul Society" said Rukia, "don't worry at all."

Giles and Xander looked on as the blue light, along with Jenny's body disappeared, and saw a black butterfly take off into the sky, before it too vanished.

"Wow" said Xander, "is that…?"

"That was a soul burial" said Rukia, "she's in Soul Society now. She had some power, didn't she?"

"Some" said Giles.

"I see" replied Rukia as she looked at the two people in front of her and noticed that someone was missing, "where's the vampire."

"That's right" said Giles as he looked around, "I believe Spike didn't come back last night."

"Probably he's his in crypt sleeping" said Xander.

"I'll send someone to get him tonight" said Rukia, "in the meantime, pack some essential items with you. The both of you will be staying at the Slayer's residence from now on until Glory's defeated."

"Why?" asked Xander.

"Easier to protect all of you" said Rukia, "quick, I'll wait and then take you two there."

"Alright" said Giles as he went inside to pack some clothes.

"What about me?" asked Xander.

"We'll stop by your home too" said Rukia.

"Great" replied Xander.

**The Summers Residence,**** Tara's Dreamscape.**

"Wa…. Wait" said Tara as she stepped back while looking at the woman claiming to be Ichigo's mother.

"Don't be scared, Tara" said Masaki.

"Bu… but you died" said Tara as she looked behind her and saw nothing there, Ichigo and Masaki's dead body was gone. Looking around her, she noticed that it had stopped raining and it was already sunlight streaming through the clouds.

"Yes" said Masaki sadly.

"Then how….?" Asked Tara as her voice started to tremble.

"Ichigo" said Masaki as she turned to look at the river embankment.

Tara turned to see where Masaki was looking at and saw Ichigo, the small boy, walking down the embankment with his backpack and just walking along the river bank by himself. Tara looked on as he wandered around before sitting down for awhile and then walking around again.

"What's he doing?" asked Tara.

"He's looking for me" said Masaki as she passed Tara and kneeled in front of a despondent Ichigo, "he's hoping to find my soul here. He spent days like this, he even missed a lot of school. Eventually his father and sisters convinced him that he wasn't the only one in pain, that his pain affected them as well. Isshin, my husband, asked him to smile again and come back home."

"I…I'm sorry about what happened to you" said Tara, "b… but that still…."

"I know" said Masaki as she stood up, but not before giving the image of Ichigo a kiss on his forehead before he simply vanished, "I'm the memory of Masaki Kurosaki that's been imprinted in Ichigo's reiatsu."

"You mean…." Said Tara.

"When you siphoned off Ichigo's reiatsu" said Masaki, "you also siphoned the memories that were buried deep in them."

"That man, Urahara, he said that reiatsu are alive" said Tara as she looked at Masaki and walked towards her slowly, "that they hold memories."

"And he was right" said Masaki with a smile, "don't worry, Ichigo still has the memory of Masaki, the memories of me, within his reiatsu but he's not ready yet."

"I don't really know what that means" said Tara.

"All you need to know is that I'm here as a guide" said Masaki, "a guide for you, as you go through my son's memories."

"You… you think of Ichigo as your son?" asked Tara.

"Yes" said Masaki, "I may be only a memory of Masaki Kurosaki, but I still hold the love she had for him. He is my son in every which way that matters."

"He's a wonderful person" said Tara as she stepped towards Masaki.

"He is" said Masaki as Tara noticed her surroundings change again and she found herself on a street facing a house with an attached small building that had a green sign on top that read 'Kurosaki Clinic'.

"Home" said Masaki as she turned towards the building and smiled before looking at Tara, "you've wanted to know Ichigo's story?"

"Yes" said Tara, "Bu…. But…. I… I've been afraid to ask."

"He faced a lot of trials and hopeless situations" said Masaki as the both of them saw Rukia slip into the second floor of the house, "but he's overcome them all."

Tara smiled when she heard Ichigo's voice as the light in his room switched on and he shouted at Rukia.

"It wasn't fate that he meets Rukia" said Masaki to Tara's surprise, "in fact, all of this was orchestrated from a long time ago, by a madman."

"Who?" asked Tara,

"You'll see him in Ichigo's memories later" said Masaki when suddenly Tara turned around as she heard a terrifying scream.

"That's… That's a Hollow" said Tara as she stepped back and walked closer to Masaki.

"Don't be afraid" said Masaki as she looked at the Hollow that was approaching the house, "he can't harm us, just remember that these are Ichigo's memory playing out exactly as they did in real life."

Tara looked on in horror as the Hollow slammed his hands into the house and injured Ichigo's middle sister, who she saw had struggled to go up the stairs.

"She's going to Ichigo's room" said Masaki.

"Doesn't Rukia sense that Hollow?" asked Tara.

"She can't" said Masaki, "Ichigo's reiatsu is so great that it's actually hiding the Hollows own reiatsu. Rukia wouldn't be able to sense it until the absolute last moment."

"No" said Tara as she ran into the broken house, "Ichigo!"

"Tara!" said Masaki as she ran after her, "wait, there's nothing you can do."

"I have to try" said Tara as she tried to pick up a chair to hit the hollow with, just as it picked up Ichigo's other sister.

"It's only a memory" said Masaki as she saw Tara's hands go through the chair, "but, thank you for trying to save Yuzu."

It was then that Tara turned and looked at the stairs as she heard Ichigo's voice.

"Yuzu!" shouted Ichigo as he fell down the stairs after Rukia had run down.

"What's going on?" asked Tara, "why are Ichigo's hands behind his back?"

"Rukia used the Bakudo number one on him to restrain him" said Masaki as she looked at Tara, "he tried to kick her."

"Oh" said Tara as she saw Ichigo slowly stand up.

"It's impossible for a normal human being to break out of any binding kido on their own" said Masaki as she pointed towards Ichigo's direction.

"He… he's doing it" said Tara

"Stop it!" Tara heard Rukia shout as she looked at Ichigo while he struggled to get up, "you can't break that kido under your own power, if you do…. Your soul will….."

Tara watched as Rukia shielded her eyes when there was a bright flash caused by Ichigo breaking the mystical bonds by himself, before he picked up a chair and ran towards the Hollow.

"She… she's shocked" said Tara as she saw Rukia staring at Ichigo before running after him.

"This is the first time she's seen something like this" said Masaki as she and Tara ran to the street outside and saw Ichigo squaring up to the Hollow, "the first time she's seen someone like my son."

Tara looked on as Rukia cut the Hollow's arm that was holding Yuzu as it screamed in pain before letting her go right into Ichigo's arms.

"Boy" said Rukia to Ichigo as she held out her sword and faced the Hollow, "don't lose focus."

"You see Tara" said Masaki as she put her hand on Tara's shoulder, "the Hollow was really targeting Ichigo, the others were just collateral damage."

"Because of his high reiatsu?" asked Tara as she looked at the scene unfolding before her just as Rukia was swept aside by the Hollow and Ichigo, after finding out the truth from Rukia, dared it to eat his Soul and leave his family alone.

"What's he doing?" said Tara as she looked at Masaki, "is he crazy?"

"He thought that the Hollow would go away after it ate his soul" said Masaki, "but….."

"He's a hot head?" said Tara as she looked at the Hollow lunging at Ichigo.

"Yes" said Masaki just as Rukia stepped up in front of the Hollow as it bit down on her body.

"Rukia!" said Tara as she and Masaki ran towards the black haired Shinigami who was now gravely injured.

"Tara" said Masaki as she looked at the blonde woman kneeling next to the memory of Rukia. She saw Tara look at the anguish in Ichigo's face as Rukia told him that he was a fool to think that the Hollow would just leave after eating his soul.

"Ichigo" said Tara as she looked at the orange haired boy and the pain in his eyes as he realized the hopelessness of the situation they were in.

"Do you want to save your family?" asked Rukia as Tara looked on after the blonde had stood up and stepped back to stand next to Masaki.

"Can that be done?" asked Ichigo, "How? Tell me."

"This is the time Ichigo needs to decide whether to become a Shinigami or not" said Masaki.

"I don't understand" said Tara, "he's already a Shinigami."

"He isn't one yet" said Masaki, "he's a pure human now; but to save Isshin, Yuzu, Karin and Rukia, he'll have to risk his life on an uncertainty."

"What do you…..?" said Tara as Masaki interrupted her.

"Take a look" said Masaki as Tara looked at Rukia who had held out her sword.

"Pierce the middle of your chest with this Zanpaktou, and I will insert half of my power" said Rukia as she pointed the sword at Ichigo's chest, "You will attain the power of a Shinigami temporarily and will be able to fight the Hollow. I do not know if this will succeed, all I can tell you is that if it does fail then you will die."

"What?" said Tara as she looked at Masaki.

"He told you didn't he" said Masaki, "that he wanted power to protect everyone, everywhere. He wanted the power to protect his family and friends."

"Yes" said Tara, "but at the risk of his own life?"

"What would you have done?" asked Masaki as she looked at Tara, "would you take the risk? Or would you let the people you love die? Would you do anything different than my son?"

"Give me your sword, Shinigami" said Ichigo as he approached Rukia just as Tara saw the Hollow getting ready to make another lunge, "let's give your idea a try."

"It's not Shinigami, my name is Rukia Kuchiki."

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, let's hope this isn't the last time we greet each other."

Tara looked on in horror as Rukia pushed her sword through Ichigo's chest just as the Hollow came upon them. She then covered her face with her hand as an enormous energy wave approached her from the vicinity of swirling white smoke which covered both Ichigo and Rukia. When the smoke had cleared she saw a sword come down and cut off one of the Hollow's arms.

"Zangetsu" said Tara as she looked at Masaki, "why does his sword look different?"

"You'll find out soon, Tara" said Masaki as Ichigo jumped into the air before bringing down Zangetsu and slashing it through the Hollow's mask, disintegrating it.

"He risked his life to shoulder this burden?" said Tara as she turned towards Masaki.

"Yes" said Masaki, "and he'd do it again if he could repeat his life."

"Even though…" said Tara.

"Even though he'll face a lot of problems, a lot of issues and a lot of enemies" said Masaki, "he'll fight on with everything he's got. And he'll make sacrifices along the way."

"I don't know what to say" said Tara.

"Well, you'll have time to decide what you want to say" said Masaki as she stifled a yawn before smiling at the blonde, "you should probably wake up now."

"Huh?" said Tara confused.

"I'll be around" said Masaki and she turned around just as Tara's surroundings became all white, "the three of us will be here to guide you. You need to know his story to understand what he's been through. What you may have to eventually go through, what your friends would have to eventually go through."

"Masaki, wait" said Tara, "what do you mean? What others? What will my friends and I go through?"

"Wake up" said another voice as Masaki smiled and waved.

"Tara?" said Willow's voice as Tara slowly opened her eyes, "it's eleven in the morning, you need to get up."

"It's eleven?" said Tara as she looked at Willow.

"Yeah" said Willow, "had a good dream?"

"I guess" said Tara as she sat up, "it was… I don't know."

"Maybe you wanna talk about it?" said a smiling Willow.

"It's… ummmm… private" said Tara.

"Alright" said Willow as she kissed Tara's cheek, "come on, Buffy made breakfast with Anya. Pancakes. Giles and Xander are here to, they have a story that you just have to hear to believe."

"Sure" said Tara, "I'll be right down."

"Ok" said Willow as she opened the door and ran down the stairs.

'_I need to talk to Ichigo'_ thought Tara to herself, _'I just hope he's returned from Soul Society.'_

TBC


	24. The Armour

**The Summers Residence, 11:30am**

"Hey" said Willow as she saw Tara walking down the stairs.

"Morning" said Tara as she looked at Willow, "how'd you sleep?"

"Had a sleep over in Buffy's room watching movies" grinned Willow, "had a marathon."

"Really?" smiled Tara as she reached the last landing and walked with the red head into the kitchen.

"Morning" said Xander, Giles and Anya who were sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Morning" smiled Tara as she saw them cheerfully having breakfast.

"Pancakes?" asked Anya as she handed Tara a plate of the warm breakfast food.

"Sure" replied Tara as she looked around, "where's Buffy?"

"She's outside" said Giles a he pointed to the door that led to the back yard, "I think she's just having some coffee on her god-awful lawn furniture."

"It's not that bad" said Anya, "I helped to pick it out, just so you know."

"No you didn't" said Willow.

"Has anyone see… seen Ichigo?" asked Tara as she looked at how quiet everyone suddenly became, "what's wrong? He's back from Soul Society, right?"

"I'm not sure" said Giles, "other than this morning when we saw Rukia, we haven't seen the other Soul Reapers anywhere."

"Oh" said Tara.

"Maybe they're having their own meeting or something" said Willow.

"Yeah" said Tara as she looked down at her plate, "maybe."

"Everything alright?" asked Willow as she sat next to her girlfriend.

"Yeah" replied Tara as she looked at Willow before looking back at Giles, "so Willow said that you had some news?"

"Oh yea" said an excited Xander, "we saw the ghost of one of my teachers who was killed by Angelus."

"Really?" said Tara.

"Yes" said Giles nervously as he took off his glasses, "she….. she was there to say goodbye."

"Oh" said Tara.

"She said that her unfinished business was to say goodbye to the G-man here" said Xander as he placed a hand gently on Giles' shoulder, "and they talked the whole night."

"Yes" said Giles as he gave a little smile, "we did. She even asked me to call Angel in L.A. to tell him that she forgives him."

"Oh" said Tara, "did you?"

"Yes" said Giles, "that's the first thing I did once Rukia dropped us off here. Suffice it to say, he was shell shocked and thought I was playing a sick joke. But after some explanation about what was going on here, he understood and even offered to bring his team here to help out."

"Speaking of which" said Willow, "what did he say? Is he coming?"

"Buffy talked to him" said Giles, "she told him to stay in L.A for the time being, just in case that we're unsuccessful. She asked him to be the second line of defence in case we failed against Glory."

"But we have Ichigo and the others here" said Tara.

"Yes" said Giles, "but the truth is we don't really know much about them, we don't know how powerful they really are."

"Willow?" said Tara.

"I have to agree with Giles on this" said the red head, "I mean, yeah we saw that Yoruichi lady shoot a lightning bolt through the snake demon and then Rukia freeze the magical barrier but we don't really know how they would go against a god, even if she is trapped in a human body."

"You know" said Anya, "I think they'll be able to help. I mean they are gods themselves."

"You were scared of Ichigo" said Willow as she stared at Anya.

"Yes" said Anya, "that's because of all the stories I heard about Soul Reapers from other Vengeance Demons and his role in the war."

"Wait" said Giles as he put a hand up, "what war? The Council hasn't told us anything about a war being fought."

"You wouldn't have felt it" said Anya excitedly, "but ask any demon, vampire or higher being and they'd tell you they felt the massive amounts of power being released. I'm sure even Glory, even if she is in a human shell, felt it."

"Anya" said Tara, "maybe we should let Ichigo explain."

"Tara" said Giles, "has he spoken to you about it?"

"Yes" said Tara softly.

"Wait" said Anya, "you know about it?"

"He told me some of what happened" said Tara, "but you'd have to ask him about the details, he… he doesn't like to talk about it."

"Of course not" said Anya, "I mean he's the hero of the war with…"

"Anya" said Tara as she stared at the ex-vengeance demon.

"He's a hero of a war?" said Willow as she looked at both Tara and Anya, "a war that none of us have ever heard of? Come on Tara, the both of us are powerful witches in our own right and even we would have been able to feel that amount of power being unleashed."

"What's with you, Willow?" said Tara, "why are you being like this?"

"All I'm saying is that we should be careful" said Willow as she turned to look at Giles, "have any of your sources mentioned this so-called war?"

"I'm afraid not" said Giles, "although I could try and delve deeper. Ask some of my more.. ummm… unsavoury contacts."

"Or maybe you could just ask me after all of this is done" said Ichigo who was back in his physical body, Rukia and Inoue as they walked into the kitchen.

"Ichigo, you… you're back" said Tara as she stood up, "we… we… didn't hear you come in."

"Yeah" said Ichigo as he looked at Tara and then at Willow, "I used the key that Joyce gave me to open the door. I guess you were talking too loud to hear us come in."

"And no" said Rukia as she looked at Giles, "your human contacts wouldn't be able to find anything about the war. It was fought within a barrier to prevent damage to the word of the living, although your vampire friend and other demons or ex-demons, even Glory would know about it."

"Where's Buffy?" said Ichigo.

"She's at the back" said Tara, "but could…."

"Sorry, Tara" said Ichigo as he looked away, "it's pretty urgent that we talk to Buffy. Maybe we can talk later?"

"Ye…. Yes… sure" said Tara as she noticed his aura was getting uneven and she thought to herself, _'What's wrong Ichigo? It's like you don't want to be around me. Are you pushing me away for some reason? Did I do something wrong?'_

'_I'm sorry, Tara'_ thought Ichigo to himself as he passed the blonde witch and walked out the door with Rukia and Inoue.

Tara looked on as Inoue was the last one to pass the threshold of the backdoor, before she stopped and turned around, and faced the rest of the Scoobies.

"The war did happen" said Inoue, "and it was my fault, even though Kurosaki-kun denies it every day, it was still my fault. Because of me, he sacrificed everything to defeat an enemy that would have taken over Soul Society itself."

"It's just hard to….." said Xander as Inoue interrupted him.

"I understand if you are suspicious of Kurosaki-kun's motives" said Inoue as she looked straight at Willow before looking at the others, "but he'll risk his life to save everyone. He's already done it many times, and he'll keep on doing it again and again."

"Buffy died once" said Willow, "and that was to save us too."

"Willow" said Tara as she looked at the red head.

"I see" said Inoue as she gave a small bow to Willow, "then I will thank her for saving everyone."

"Inoue" said Rukia as she walked up behind the orange haired girl, "come on."

"Don't think badly of him" said Inoue as he looked at everyone, "all he wants to do is help."

"Oh" said Rukia as she leaned into the kitchen, "Mr. Giles, could you join us outside? I believe Buffy may need you."

"Of course" said Giles as he walked out into the backyard where Buffy was standing next to Ichigo.

Tara looked on as Inoue turned to her and gave her a smile tinged with sadness before she closed the door.

'_What's going on here?'_ thought Tara as she looked at the others and then at Willow who looked away, _'Willow?'_

**The Summers Residence, Backyard.**

"Buffy" said Ichigo as he stood next to Rukia and Inoue, "Joyce and Dawn safely reached Soul Society."

"Phew" said Buffy as she placed her hand on her chest, "Thank you, Ichigo."

"Why didn't you tell us last night?" asked Giles, "I mean it can't take you that long to travel from here to there, right?"

"Well" said Inoue as she looked at Giles, "that's why we asked you out here as well."

"What's going on?" said Giles, "you said that Joyce and Dawn reached Soul Society safely."

"Yes" said Rukia, "they did."

"I'm sorry I couldn't come yesterday after I got back" said Ichigo as he looked at Buffy, "there were a plethora of Hollows around the city and we had to talk amongst ourselves about an important development."

"What development?" said Buffy.

"The question was whether we should let you know about it, in case it took away focus from the job at hand" said Rukia, "but Ichigo and Inoue made the argument that you should know about what happened so that you don't get worried about your mother and sister; so that you could fight at your fullest."

"Listen" said Ichigo as he stepped towards Buffy and Giles, "they reached Soul Society safely, and since they're staying there for about a month; Joyce and Dawn had to go through a medical examination."

"Joyce's tumour?" said Giles as he realized what Ichigo was trying to say.

"Yes" said Ichigo as he saw the horror on Buffy's face as she held Giles' hand tightly, "when the Captain of the fourth division conducted her exam, she found an aneurysm at the area where the tumour was taken out."

"What?" said Buffy as she lost the strength in her legs and almost collapsed onto the ground, until Ichigo grabbed her and helped to hold her up.

"She's alright" said Rukia, "they got rid of the aneurysm and she's been completely healed."

"Thank God" said Giles as he held on to Buffy's shoulder and squeezed, "she's going to be alright Buffy."

"You could have started with that, Ichigo" said Buffy as she wiped tears from her eyes as Giles put his arms around her shoulders.

"Sorry" said Ichigo as he laughed nervously, "I'm not really great with this kind of stuff."

"But she's completely alright?" asked Giles.

"Yes" said Rukia, "for which you can thank Captain Unohana and Inoue here."

"Orihime" said Giles, "you?"

"Her power is the rejection of events" said Ichigo as he looked at Inoue and smiled, "after she used her power, Captain Unohana showed the 'before and after' scans to Joyce and Dawn. Joyce had some blockages in her heart and a growth near one of her lungs but those are gone now. She's in perfect health."

"No, no, no, Kurosaki-kun" said Inoue as she smiled and shook her head, "Captain Unohana did most of the work, I just helped."

"You helped my mother" said Buffy as she gave Inoue a tight hug, "thank you."

"Inoue" said Ichigo as he put a hand around her shoulders after Buffy released her, "you did a great job back there."

"Tha… thanks" said Inoue blushing before she opened her eyes wide in excitement and approached Buffy and held both of her hands, "you died to save the world, thank you for that."

"You died?" said Rukia as she looked at Buffy in surprise.

"Yes" said Giles, "she went up against a king of vampires called the Master. Unfortunately, there was a prophesy that said that Buffy would die when she faced him."

"But she still went to face him?" said Ichigo.

"Yes" said Giles, "the Master bit her, drowned her and escaped the barrier that was placed around him."

"I see" said Rukia.

"I was dead for only a few minutes" said Buffy, "but Xander did CPR on me and brought me back to life. Then I went on to kill that guy before he could open the Hellmouth."

"And if I understand the rules of the Slayer line" said Rukia as she looked at Buffy, "since you died, then there's another Slayer somewhere."

"You're right" said Giles as he looked at Buffy.

"I don't want to talk about her" said Buffy as he face reflected her anger, "her name was Faith, and tried to ruin my life."

"I see" said Rukia, "but it doesn't matter. All you need to know is that we are close to finding out Glory's location and that your mother and sister are now safe. You should be able to fight with nothing holding you back."

"Thanks" said Buffy as she smiled, "I'd better go back in and tell everyone the good news."

"I'll come with you" said Giles before he turned to Ichigo, Rukia and Inoue, "thank you, again."

Ichigo and the others nodded just as Buffy opened the door and walked into the house.

"Ichigo" said Rukia, "you should do more of your patrols. I'll take Inoue with me and Renji to look for that other vampire, the one with the silver hair."

"Ok" said Ichigo as Rukia headed for the door in the backyard that led to the street outside.

"Kurosaki-kun" said Inoue as she looked at Ichigo, "are you alright?"

"Yea" said Ichigo as he looked at the Summers house.

"You have feelings for her, don't you?" said Inoue softly as she looked at the house too.

"How did you….?" Said Ichigo as he saw the smile on Inoue's face, "you know, you've always known me too well."

"Thank you" said Inoue, "but you never answered my question."

"Yea" replied Ichigo as he scratched his head, "but I made two promises during the time I was here."

"Oh?" said Inoue.

"I'm afraid that I'll be breaking one of them" said Ichigo.

"I see" said Inoue.

"After we're done with Glory" said Ichigo, "I'll be going back to Karakura Town with you guys."

"You shouldn't" said Inoue as Ichigo walked with her to the yard gate, "you should stay for her, if you leave then it would make her upset."

"I thought…" said Ichigo as Inoue held his hands and faced him.

"If you're happy with her" said Inoue, "then I'll be happy too."

"Inoue" said Ichigo, "she doesn't feel the same."

"I can only guess that Willow must have told you something" said Inoue as Ichigo looked at her in surprise, "I was there when she came out from the back room remember? I'm not that stupid."

"I never said you were" said Ichigo, "although your choices for food recipes were always a bit… unique."

"I never heard you complain" said Inoue with a smile, "anyway, do you think that leaving this city just because of what one girl said is reason enough to leave another girl upset?"

"I can't break them up, Inoue" said Ichigo as they reached the spot where Rukia was waiting for Inoue.

"Kurosaki-kun" said Inoue, "I just want you to be happy, and if you think that coming back to Karakura would make you happy, then I'd support your decision. If staying here makes you happy, then I would support that too."

"You know" said Ichigo as he hugged Inoue and kissed her on the cheek, "have I ever told you that you're the best?"

"Always" said Inoue as they hugged some more before Rukia held Inoue's hand.

"Ready?" asked Rukia as she looked at Inoue.

"Yes" she replied as the both of them shunpo'd away, leaving Ichigo to walk the opposite direction towards the dorms.

**Sunnydale Memorial Graveyard, 9:10pm**

"This is going to be one quiet night" said Buffy to herself as she walked among the silent graves of the dead of Sunnydale.

"Evening Pet" said Spike as he came up from behind her.

"Damn it, Spike" said Buffy, "where the hell were you the whole day?"

"Away from your new friends, luv" said Spike.

"Yeah" said Buffy, "they were searching all over for you, we even thought that maybe Glory had taken you."

"Really?" said Spike.

"But then Xander said that she may not even have a use for you since Dawn is not even in Sunnydale anymore" said Buffy, "hell she's not even on Earth or this dimension anymore."

"Gee" said Spike, "your thinking of my demise gives me the goosebumbs."

"I don't want to know about any of your bumps" said Buffy in disgust.

"Really?" said Spike, "maybe we could see if we can go bump in the night, what do you say?"

"You're a pig, Spike" said Buffy.

"Come on" said Spike, "you know you'll like it."

"Shut up" said Buffy as she suddenly stopped and turned to look at some trees.

"Don't tell me to shut it" said Spike, "it's a free country and if I want to shout some nonsensical sexual stuff that I like to…"

"Spike" said Buffy as she put her hand over his mouth, "please for all that is holy, well in your case unholy, please shut up."

"OK" said Spike as he took her hand of his mouth, "what?"

"Do you hear that?" said Buffy.

"What?" said Spike as a clawed hand swiped at him from behind.

"Shit" said Spike as the hand connected with him and he went flying through a tombstone.

"What the…" said Buffy as she looked behind her to see what could only be described as two gigantic praying mantises wearing white masks.

"Spike" said Buffy as she ducked another attack from one of the Hollows as the other one went after Spike.

"What the hell?" said Spike as he got up in full vampire mode and glared at the Hollow in front of him, "I was talking you know."

"Crap" said Spike as he got smashed through another gravestone and slowly got up as the Hollow came towards him, "Ok, now I'm mad."

"Spike" said Buffy, "be careful."

"Right" said Spike to himself as he ducked a swipe of the Hollow's claws, "now she gets worried."

"Hey" said Buffy as she looked at her attacker, "you know, I killed one of your kind that was pretending to be a teacher who tried to have sex with a friend of mine. Is this is revenge for that? I mean if is, its kinda sad, don't you think."

Buffy jumped to avoid another slash from the Hollow's claws before she made a run towards it and threw her stake at it.

"Yeah" said Buffy as the stake just hit the white mask of the Hollow harmlessly and fell onto the grass, "I was kinda hoping that would work."

Buffy then ran towards it again and avoided its claws before she realized she was close to it and gave it a solid punch. Thanks to the punch, the hollow was pushed back a bit as it gave a loud scream that made both Spike and Buffy cover their ears in pain.

As she slowly got back up, Buffy saw something like a portal open up close to her and another two of the praying mantis hollows come through.

"Oh hell" said Buffy as she ran towards Spike and helped him up, "come on."

"Buffy" said Spike as another two Hollows appeared in front of them as they blocked any escape, "ummm…. any ideas?"

"Two against six" said Buffy as they surrounded both her and Spike, "its just not fair."

"You can do six vamps" said Spike.

"This is something different…. Don't… you… crap" said Buffy as she suddenly doubled over in pain.

"Slayer?" said Spike as he saw Buffy double over onto the grass screaming in pain as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Buffy" said Spike as he kneeled down next to her, "what's wrong?"

"I'm in pain, you asshole!" screamed Buffy as she rolled on the grass, "what the fuck do you think!"

Spike kept on hearing her screams until he suddenly saw movement next to him as one of the hollows swung its claws at his head. But he managed to just duck and roll out of the way until he was near a headstone. Taking it out of the ground, he threw the heavy tablet at the Hollow in front of him as hard as he could. He smirked as the headstone hit the Hollow head on before he ran towards another headstone which he used to launch himself at the hollow he had already hit. His jump was true, as he landed on the Hollow's head, and began to use his fists to pummel it.

"Come on" said Spike as he struggled to stay on the hollow as it kept on trying to remove him from its head. Upon remembering that a Hollow can be defeated if its mask was broken or destroyed, he started to hit the mask even harder while still struggling to stay on.

Thanks to the pain, Buffy could barely open her eyes. But when she did, she saw Spike on the head of one of the Hollows as it tried to get his off its head.

"Spike" said Buffy as she screamed again in pain.

Buffy rolled around as she felt her entire body burning from the inside, as if something was trying to get out.

"Buffy!" screamed Spike as he managed to land a hard punch that cracked the mask of the Hollow he was on just before it swiped its claws at him and flung him into the ground next to her.

Buffy looked on as Spike landed hard right next to her and slowly start to get up.

"Buffy" said Spike as he struggled to stand, "get the hell up and do something.

Buffy looked in horror as Spike was flung hard against the outside of a crypt and he slid down motionless.

"Spike" said Buffy as she struggled to get up while still screaming. She looked down at her hands and body and saw through the pain that was tearing through her eyes that a black mist was slowly coming out of her body, out of her arms, and her fingers.

'_What the hell is this?'_ thought Buffy to herself as she heard a sound from behind her. While she was still kneeling in pain, she managed to turn around only to see one of the praying mantis hollows right behind her with its arms high up as it prepared to strike the final blow to the Slayer.

"No" said Buffy as she brought up both her hands to block the hits, despite know full well that she could be killed by hollows that looked like insects.

'_Yeah, that's the way to go'_ she thought to herself sarcastically as she closed her eyes and felt the bladed arms of the praying mantis hit her arms but there was no pain, all she heard was the blade hitting metal.

Opening her eyes, she saw that her arms were covered in thin, black armour. She pushed the arms of the praying mantis Hollow away as it stepped back a little as it seemed to examine the person standing in front of it before giving out another scream.

"Oh shut up" said Buffy as she ran towards the hollow and gave a full, solid punch to its mask and then stepped back. She watched amazed as the Hollow mask broke apart as the hollow disintegrated right before her eyes.

"What the…?" said Buffy to herself as she looked over her body. She was covered in some kind of black, metallic armour that had symbols in red etched on it. Buffy saw that the armour covered her entire body, including her mouth and the entire area of her neck leaving only the upper part of her face and her blonde hair visible.

'_I feel different'_ thought Buffy to herself, _'More charged, stronger, I can sense things, I can sense Spike…. The Hollows… what's going on with me?'_

"Buffy" said Spike softly as the other two hollows that were approaching him stopped to see what had happened to the other one that faced the Slayer.

"One down" said Buffy as she stared at the hollows in front of her, "five to go."

She sensed the hollows that had gone after Spike had started to head back towards her. Without looking at them, she ducked as the two hollows swung their bladed hands at her head. At the same time, Buffy was thinking about a weapon, when a blade slid out of the surface of the armour that covered her forearms.

"Cool" said Buffy as she twisted around and swung her hands up through the mask of one of the hollows before she stood up and ran onto a gravestone, which she used as a jumping off point, and literally cut through the mask of the other Hollow just as the previous one was disintegrating.

"Neat" said Buffy to herself as she landed back on solid ground and she turned around to face the remaining three hollows that were screaming. Her eyes opened wide when another portal opened behind then and another six praying mantis hollows came through.

"What the hell is this?" said Buffy as she got into an attacking stance.

"Get down" said a calm voice from behind her.

Buffy turned around only to see someone in glasses and dressed in a white tunic, was aiming a bow towards the hollows.

"Get down now!" shouted Ishida as he aimed at the hollows.

Buffy got down onto the grass just as what seemed like a volley of hundreds of blue coloured arrows wiped out the hollows before they could even manage to scream. Once she saw that the hollows were gone, Buffy slowly got up and watched as the man walked towards her with his bow in his left hand.

"You need to get rid of these types of hollows before they can scream" said Ishida, "their scream summons more of their kind here. You seemed to be handling them pretty well yourself. But I thought it would be best to help you out since more of them seemed to come from Hueco Mundo."

"Who are you?" said Buffy as she suddenly felt dizzy.

"Uryu Ishida, I am a Quincy."

"Oh" said Buffy as her armour simply turned into mist and retreated back into her body, "that's cool."

"Great" said Ishida as Buffy simply collapsed onto the grass before he took out a cell phone, "Kurosaki, the Slayer's hurt. You need to take her home. And tell the others that I've found the vampire. And Kurosaki, I think your reiatsu affected the Slayer as well. Let's just say that, you may need to call Urahara-san for this."

TBC.


	25. Tara and the Confrontation (Part 1)

**A/N: **Hey everyone. thanks for the reviews on the previous chapters. Here is the next chapter. Sorry it's a bit short, but I'm not feeling that well again. I'll have the next chapter up in a week or so, or when I get better. Whichever comes first. Enjoy.

**Sunnydale Memorial Graveyard, 9:30pm**

"Ishida" said Ichigo as he shunpo'd in with Renji.

"Kurosaki" said Ishida, "you're late, I called you five minutes ago."

"Yea" said Ichigo, "I was kinda busy."

"Anyway" said Ishida, "here's the Slayer and the vampire's lying unconscious over there by the crypt. I'll leave the both of you to handle them."

"What did you see?" said Ichigo as he walked over to Buffy who was sleeping on the ground.

"Her body was covered with a black mist" said Ishida, "and when the Hollow attacked, it coalesced around her to form some of metallic armour."

"Really?" said Renji surprised.

"Like Sado's armour?" asked Ichigo as he looked at Ishida while crouched down.

"No" said Ishida, "it wasn't like your fullbring either."

"Yea" said Ichigo, "you need to have some kind of focus for your reiatsu, plus you should have the ability to see spirits or even shinigami, which she didn't until she and her friends spent time with me."

"And she had neither, right?" asked Renji.

"Yea" replied Ichigo as he looked at the sleeping Buffy.

"She must have been exhausted" said Ishida, "when the change happened, she did release a small burst of reiatsu and it remained even throughout the fight."

"I see" said Renji, "I doubt even she knows what happened."

"Probably" said Ichigo.

"She's an unknown" said Ishida as he looked at Ichigo, "which is why I told you to call Urahara-san."

"I already did" said Ichigo, "he said he'll be here tomorrow morning."

"Alright then" said Ishida, "I'll do another patrol while the both of you take them home."

"I'll take Buffy" said Ichigo as he carried her off the ground and into his arms.

"Great" said Renji as he put Spike's arm around his shoulder, "why do I get the vampire?"

"You just weren't fast enough" smiled Ichigo as he looked at Renji.

"Right" replied Renji, "let's get this over with; I'm getting vampire blood on my clothes."

"Ishida" said Ichigo.

"Yeah" replied the Quincy, "I'll see you tomorrow."

It was then that Ishida went off in one direction with Ichigo and Renji going in the other direction with their respective cargo.

**Summers Residence, 9:35pm.**

"Willow" said Xander as he approached Willow who was standing in the backyard just looking at the stars, "whatcha doing?"

"Hey" smiled Willow, "just watching the stars."

"Ok" replied Xander, "Why?"

"Just cause" said Willow.

"So" said Xander as he stood next to his childhood friend, "what do you think about of this Soul Reaper stuff huh? Sounds really cool to me."

"It's alright" said Willow.

"Just alright?" said Xander, "come on, you know how quiet it's been since we've known Buffy? So far no vamp attacks, no demonic apocalypses, it's been nice."

"Yea" said Willow, "all we have is a god that's coming after us."

"Well" said Xander, "there's that but we've got Ichigo and the others, and we've also got Buffy, and you, and Tara. Come on, you and Tara can singlehandedly take out a god."

"We can't Xander" said Willow, "you saw the magiks that Yoruichi person used, neither me nor Tara have the ability to do something that advanced. The frightening thing is that it didn't even feel like dark magic. If it was dark, I would have been able to feel it… Tara would have been able to feel it."

"Willow" said Xander, "I don't want you to use any dark magic, you know that right?"

"What if it comes to that?" said Willow as she turned to face Xander, "what if it gets so bad against Glory that I've got no choice but to use dark magic?"

"You won't have to" said Xander, "your friends are here for you, we're a team Will. It's not just about what you can do alone, if there something you can't do, we'll take up the slack."

"I don't know, Xander" said Willow as she looked at the palms of her hands, "it's like I suddenly feel useless."

"You're not useless, Will" said Xander as the door behind them opened and Tara walked out onto the backyard.

"Tara" smiled Willow as she and Xander walked towards the blonde witch, "when did you get back from the dorms?"

"Just now" said Tara as she looked at Willow, "ummm… can we talk?"

"Sure" said Willow.

"Alone" replied Tara as she looked nervously at Xander.

"Oh" said Xander, "sure… well.. I think I hear Anya calling me."

"Thanks" said Tara as Xander passed by.

"I'll see the two of you inside" said Xander as he opened the door and went into the house.

"Hey" smiled Willow as Tara walked towards her, "what's up?"

"Willow" said Tara, "pl…. please promise me something?"

"OF course" smiled Willow, "anything."

"Pl… please be honest with me" said Tara.

"I'm always honest with you" said Willow as she put her arms around Tara's waist and pulled her closer.

"O… Ok" replied Tara as she looked around nervously.

"What's up?" said Willow.

"Are… are you angry with me?" asked Tara.

"No" said Willow, "why would you say something like that?"

"When Ichigo told us that he took me to Soul Society to see my mother" said Tara, "it looked as if you were angry at me."

"No, baby" said Willow as she caressed Tara's cheeks, "I can never be angry with you, you're my everything."

"Willow" said Tara, "are you angry with Ichigo?"

"I….." said Willow just as she was interrupted.

"Tara… Willow" said Ichigo as he landed carrying Buffy and Renji holding up a conscious Spike.

"Hey Red" said Spike as he managed to stand by himself.

"What happened?" asked Willow as she ran towards Buffy and Tara ran towards Spike.

"They were attacked by hollows" said Ichigo.

"Where were you?" asked Willow.

"Willow" said Tara, "Ichigo can't be everywhere."

"Buffy's the Slayer, Tara" said Willow, "she should have been protected."

"Actually" said Renji, "the safety of the Slayer is secondary to the safety of the Key and the destruction of Glory."

"What?" said Willow incredulously as she stared at both Renji and Ichigo, "are you serious?"

"Yes" said Renji as he handed Spike over to Tara.

"Why?" said Spike softly as he leaned onto the blonde witch, "she's more important than the rest of us."

"Do you all really think so low of yourselves?" said Renji as he looked at the humans and the vampire in front of him.

"What's going on out here?" said Giles as he walked out onto the backyard, followed by Xander, when he saw Spike who was badly beaten and Buffy who was unconscious in Ichigo's arms, "my lord, what happened?"

"They were attacked by hollows" said Willow angrily, "and apparently Ichigo and the other Soul Reapers don't care about Buffy because her life is only secondary to the safety of Dawn and the destruction of Glory."

"Willow!" said Tara, "calm down."

"Buffy's my best friend and because of them she may have been badly injured" said Willow as she pointed at Ichigo and Renji.

"You people" said Renji as he looked at Tara and the others, "you always think bad of others who're trying to help."

"Ichigo" said Renji as he turned to face the substitute Shinigami, "I'll be at the north end of town with Rukia and Inoue, we'll see you there."

"Sure" said Ichigo as he saw Renji shunpo away before he turned to face Willow and the others.

"Something happened to Buffy" said Ichigo as he handed her off to Giles, "don't worry, she's alive but a friend of mine will be coming to see her tomorrow morning."

"Was it something bad or harmful?" asked Giles."

"I don't know" said Ichigo, "like Willow said, I wasn't there to watch over her."

"Look, Ichigo" said Xander, "it's not that we don't appreciate everything you've done for Dawn and Joyce but why weren't any Soul Reapers watching over her? She's important to the survival of the world."

"Xander" said Ichigo as he looked at Xander before looking at everyone else, "do you have faith in Buffy? Do you really have faith in her abilities?"

"Of course" said Willow.

"Then why do you think she needs to be watched over and coddled?" said Ichigo as he stared at Willow.

"Like Xander said" replied Willow, "Buffy's important."

"To you?" said Ichigo, "or to the world?"

"Both" said Willow.

"And if she had to die to save the world?" asked Ichigo, "what if she had to sacrifice everything to save the world and the other Shinigami just stood by, then what? Do you want us to save her or save the world? You only get one option; you can't have it both ways."

"I…. I…." said Willow as Ichigo interrupted her.

"When you find the answer to that question" said Ichigo, "you just let me know will you?"

"Ichigo" said Tara.

"Tara" said Ichigo, "I…."

"No" said Tara, "I want to talk to you and to Willow."

"But" said Willow.

"Alone" said Tara as she looked at Giles and Xander.

"Of course" said Giles as he carried Buffy back into the house.

"Giles" said Ichigo, "I'll be coming with my friend tomorrow morning. She'll be alright, she's just exhausted."

"Thank you for bringing her back" said Giles and Xander smiled and nodded to Ichigo.

"Now" said Tara as she looked at both Willow and Ichigo, "what's going on here?"

"What do you mean?" asked Ichigo.

"Don't" said Tara angrily, "don't pretend with me Ichigo Kurosaki, you said that we are friends, but you've been lying to me ever since the day you told everyone about yourself."

"I told you he was lying" mumbled Willow.

"And you" said Tara as she stared at Willow, "why are you so angry with Ichigo? What could he have done to you that you'd be mad at him?"

"Tara" said Willow as she approached the blonde girl.

"No!" shouted Tara as she stepped away from both Willow and Ichigo.

"Tara" said Ichigo calmly, "we've all had a long and hard day, maybe this isn't the right time…"

"When would be the right time?" said Tara, "please let me know so that I can put it down in my appointment book."

"Do the both of you think I'm a fool?" continued Tara, "I can read your aura's, I know when there's something wrong."

"Nothing's wrong" said Willow grinning, "see, absolutely nothing."

"Willow" said Tara, "you wanting to gain access to the dark magiks just to beat Glory scares me to death, can't you see that? I promised my mother that I'd help to train you so that you can better control the magiks but, it's like you don't even want to. You told me off, you told me that you didn't want my training or my help."

"Tara" said Willow, "that's because dark magics may be the only shot I have to be useful, because the Soul Reapers won't teach me any of their spells."

"Have you ever wondered why?" said Tara as Ichigo just remained quiet, feeling more and more uncomfortable in the presence of the angry witch, "have you wondered that the reason they don't want to teach you is because you're so eager to gain access to more powerful magiks when you don't even have proper control over your current magiks? Yoruichi said it could be dangerous for you and the others around you but you still want to gain more and more power, power that I'm so scared will harm you."

"I just want to help, Tara" said Willow as tears slowly ran down her cheeks, "what can I do when they have such power, you said I have more power than you the first time we met. Remember? But in their presence, what am I? I'm nothing. Did you see the ease Yoruichi used that spell to incapacitate that snake demon? I don't even have that level of power."

"They're spiritual beings, Willow" said Tara, "of course they'd have more powers than the both of us. We're only human, we try our limit and then we try and break that limit. But we don't do it by embracing the dark magiks."

"Then please tell me how?" said Willow as she got only her knees and started crying, "tell me how."

"Willow" said Tara as she got onto her knees in front of Willow and hugged her tight, "I just want to help you. Don't you know how much you're hurting me when you say you want to gain access to more power than you can control? It's like you're telling me that you don't care about what I think, that you'd do anything you want despite my warnings or misgivings."

"I just want to protect you" sobbed Willow into Tara's shoulder, "I just want to protect you, Buffy and the others."

"I know" said Tara softly, "but there are other ways to do it besides using dark magiks."

"Please teach me" said Willow, "I don't want to lose you, I'm afraid that I'll lose you."

"Willow" said Tara as she cupped the redhead's cheeks.

"I'm afraid that I'll lose you to Ichigo" said Willow, "just like I lost Oz."

"Huh?" said Tara confused as she raised her head to look at Ichigo, who had quietly shunpo'd away some time ago.

TBC.


	26. Tara and the Confrontation (Part 2)

**Summers Residence, 11:00pm.**

"I lost my shinigami powers" said an irritated Rukia as she glared at Ichigo.

"What the?" said Tara as she looked around her, "where…?"

"This is Ichigo's school in Karakura Town" said Masaki as she simply appeared from behind Tara.

"Masaki" said Tara as she turned around with a smile.

"Hello Tara" said Masaki as she returned the blonde's smile, "you must have been too tired, you fell asleep once your head hit the couch."

"But I'm no longer a shinigami" said Ichigo as Tara turned around to look at the orange haired boy, "where did the powers go to?"

"Inside of you" said Rukia with her arms crossed across her chest, "it's not your body, but your soul that has become a shinigami."

"What?" said Ichigo.

"Anyway, last night I had almost all my powers taken by you" said an extremely pissed off Rukia, "I only have a very small part of my abilities left, which is why I have to remain n this artificial body."

"How's that possible?" asked Tara as she looked at Masaki while Rukia and Ichigo were arguing, "she only intended to give him only half her power."

"Without knowing" said Masaki, "Ichigo took all of Rukia's power and used it as his own."

"So" said Tara, "the power Ichigo has now… it's Rukia's?"

"No, my dear" smiled Masaki, "it's his own power. Taking Rukia's power pretty much jump started his own"

"Oh" said Tara as everything melted around her and Masaki as the scene around them changed to a stormy and rainy night at a graveyard.

"This night" said Masaki to herself as she looked at the cloudy sky, "it's like the night I died."

"Masaki" said Tara, "where are we?"

"My grave" said Masaki as she pointed to her gravestone.

"I'm so sorry" said Tara as she looked at the stone and then at Masaki.

"Don't be" said Masaki, "my son's grown up now and he's embraced his legacy. I couldn't be more proud."

"Yeah" said Tara as she sadly looked at the gravestone, "those flowers are beautiful."

"Thank you" said Masaki, "Ichigo would never admit it, but he picked them out and then Yuzu and Karin arranged them."

"Hah" smiled Tara, "I can never imagine Ichigo picking flowers."

"He hides it real well" said Masaki laughing.

Suddenly, Tara felt a burst of power from some distance away.

"Is that?" asked Tara surprised as she looked at Masaki.

"Yes" said Masaki as the both of them started to run towards the burst of energy, "it's Ichigo's reiatsu."

"What's he… oh no" said Tara as she looked at Masaki.

"Yes" said Masaki with a serious look on her face as her smile completely vanished, "he told you about it when you met him, now you're about to see the monster that took me away from my son."

"How about Yuzu and Karin?" asked Tara.

"Kon and Rukia took them away to a safe place" said Masaki, "they're safe with Isshin."

"Good" said Tara as she and Masaki reach a small clearing.

"Tara" said Masaki, "look."

"No, Ichigo" said Tara as she covered her mouth in shock at the sight before her. Tara saw that he was bleeding but still standing as a hairy, large Hollow with an equally large mask stood in front of him on four claws, "is that….?"

"Yes" said Masaki, "that's the lure in my image. Grand Fisher used it to confuse Ichigo and weaken his resolve."

"Don't Ichigo" said the lure as Tara looked on with Masaki, "sheath the sword, don't cut momma."

"Ichigo!" shouted Tara as Grand Fisher moved the lure within just a few centimetres from Ichigo's face before he pulled back one of his claws and speared it through both the lure and Ichigo's body. As Tara ran to Ichigo, all Masaki could do was stand there looking at Ichigo's pain. She knew that even though she was still a memory within her son's reiatsu, Masaki still felt shock and sadness over everything Ichigo had endured. Especially with this moment, the moment where Ichigo wanted to avenge her death.

"I told you, anger dulls the blade. But I will pay my respects to you, boy" said Grand Fisher, "out of all of those I've encountered, you were the youngest, the most thoughtless and the weakest Shinigami of them all."

"Ichigo" said Tara as she tried to reach for him but her hands just went through his body. All she could see now was blood coming out from a hole that Grand Fisher had punched his hand through, "why won't anyone help him? Where's Rukia? Masaki, where's Rukia?!"

"Right up there" said Masaki as she pointed to a tree in the distance.

Looking closely, Tara could see a distraught Rukia looking on but not making a move to help him.

"Masaki" said an enraged Tara, "he's dying and all she could do was stand there? Willow's right about the Shinigami, isn't she? All they could do is talk, but when it comes down to it they won't lift a finger."

"Is that what you really think?" asked Masaki, "if that's what you think, then you really don't know Ichigo, Rukia or the others."

"Then why?" shouted Tara, "why doesn't she come?"

"Because Ichigo told her not to" said Masaki as she looked at the pain on Ichigo's face before she turned and looked at the pain and confusion on Tara's, "this is a battle for pride, Tara. He wants to avenge my death, how do you think he would have felt if Rukia had interfered?"

"Ichigo" said Tara as she tried to reach for him but her arms again went through the Substitute.

"Tara" replied Masaki as she picked up Tara from the ground and brought her to her feet, "you need to see."

"But" said Tara as tears fell from her eyes.

"Look at him, Tara" said Masaki, "you need to see."

Tara turned away from Masaki and saw a small smile form on Ichigo's face before he stabbed Grand Fisher with his sword.

"I finally caught you" said Ichigo as he grabbed the hand the Hollow had impaled him with and held on tightly so that Grand Fisher couldn't move, "anger can dull the blade, huh? Well you know what; all I need to defeat you is a dull blade."

Tara looked on while Masaki placed her hand on Tara's shoulder as Ichigo slowly got up.

"It's over Fisher" said Ichigo angrily, "Its time I paid you the respect you've paid me; you are the oldest, the most filthy, and the most irritating hollow of them all."

Tara watched as Ichigo sliced his sword through Grand Fishers body as the Substitute Shinigami cut off the Hollow's entire right arm, as well as a good chunk of its body.

"My arm" shouted Grand Fisher in pain, "my body!"

"Ichigo" said Tara as she saw Ichigo stab his sword into the ground and lean on it as he tried to catch his breath."

"Don't worry, Tara" said Masaki as the entire area melted away and she found herself on the roadside as she watched Ichigo holding his sword against Byakuya Kuchiki as Renji stood to one side injured, and another dark haired boy lying injured.

"What happened at the graveyard?" asked Tara, "what happened to Ichigo?"

"The hollow ran away" said Masaki, "Ichigo injured him so badly that he actually ran away. Can you imagine Tara, the hollow that killed so many Shinigami ran away from a Substitute?"

"Did Rukia help him?" asked Tara.

"Yes" said Masaki, "once the battle was over, she healed him as best she could. Remember this, Tara; a Shinigami's life force is their amount of spiritual energy…."

"And Ichigo as plenty of that in spades" said Tara.

"Yes" said Masaki.

"I'm sorry about the things I said before" said Tara.

"You were concerned about my son" said Masaki, "thank you."

"Now, where are we?" asked Tara.

"Byakuya and Renji came to the world of the living to bring Rukia back to Soul Society" said Masaki.

"That's good, right?" asked Tara.

"Shinigami have a certain limit of time they can spend in the world of the living" said Masaki, "spend more time than that, and it's a criminal offense. They came to take her back to face charges, and she would eventually face the death penalty."

"What?!" said Tara.

"She committed two crimes in Soul Society's eyes" said Masaki, "one was staying in the world of the living for too long of a time, and the other crime was the gravest among the two; The transfer of a Shinigami's power to a human being."

"It's a crime?" said Tara.

"Yes" said Masaki, "it's one of the laws of Soul Society; one of the many laws it's had among others."

Suddenly Tara watched as Byakuya simply vanished and then appeared behind Ichigo.

"What just happened?" asked Tara.

"Ichigo still hasn't learnt Shunpo, yet" said Masaki, "and Byakuya just dealt him two major blows, two blows that would essentially kill him if nothing is done."

"But, I didn't see…" said Tara as blood suddenly came out of Ichigo's body and he slowly fell onto the ground.

"What?" said Tara as she looked at Masaki, "what just happened?"

"Byakuya used shunpo to stab Ichigo through the Soul Sleep and the Binding Chain" said Masaki as she closed her eyes before crouching down and running fingers through Ichigo's hair, "these two are important pressure points for a Shinigami, if they are pierced, then the Shinigami powers are sealed and one can never become a Shinigami again."

"Then how?" said Tara as she looked at Rukia run towards Ichigo just as Renji caught her and flung her against a lamp post, "how is he a Shinigami?"

"Urahara" said Masaki, "Kisuke Urahara helped him regain his powers" said Masaki as the surroundings changed again until they were in a white room.

'But how?" said Tara, "you said he could never be a Shinigami again."

"Tara" said Masaki, "the power that Ichigo had been using this whole time was Rukia's. His own power retreated back into his soul when Byakuya stabbed him."

"So" said Tara, "that means…"

"Yes" smiled Masaki, "the power that Byakuya sealed was Rukia's powers inside Ichigo. Urahara will help Ichigo reach his own power. You'll see soon. You should talk to Ichigo, about how Urahara helped him, I mean. He should be on his way."

"Masaki" said Tara, "you saw what happened right? When I talked to Willow and Ichigo in the backyard?"

"Yes" said Masaki, "and I know what you want to ask me."

"You are his mother after all" smirked Tara.

"You should ask him that question" said Masaki, "I cannot and will not answer for him, no matter how much you try to look into my aura."

"He went away before Willow told me she was afraid that I'd leave her for Ichigo" said Tara.

"Let me ask you this question then" said Masaki as she stepped forward towards Tara, "do you have feelings for my son?"

"I….." said Tara when she suddenly woke up to sounds of knocking on the door.

"Coming!" shouted Xander's voice as he ran down the stairs as he saw Tara suddenly sit up and looked groggily at the door, "Morning sleepyhead."

"Morning" said Tara softly as she slowly got up on her feet and stretched as Xander opened the door.

'_Do I have feelings for Ichigo?'_ thought Tara to herself, _'I honestly don't know.'_

"Yes?" said Xander as Tara walked towards the door.

"Oh" said Tara as she saw who it was standing on the porch, "Mr. Urahara."

"Tara" said Urahara as he took off his stripped hat, "good morning."

"Good morning" smiled Tara, "please come in."

"You know this guy?" whispered Xander.

"Yes" said Tara, "he's Ichigo's friend."

"Oh" said Xander as he stepped to the side and let Urahara into the house.

"Mr. Urahara" said Tara as he interrupted her.

"Please.. call me Kisuke"

"OK" said Tara as she stood next to Xander and looked at the people who were coming down the stairs, "this is Xander, Willow, Anya, Spike and Giles."

"Hello" said Giles as he shook Urahara's hand, "I'm Buffy's watcher."

"My name is Kisuke Urahara, I'm just a humble owner of a sweet shop in Karakura Town" smiled Urahara.

"I thought you were a Soul Reaper?" said Anya as everyone looked at her.

"What?" said Anya, "it's a valid question."

"Well" said Urahara, "I like having a side business, plus I'm contributing something to the economy."

"Anya" said Xander as he saw that his girlfriend was getting ready to respond, "not now."

"Alright" said Anya.

"So" said Urahara as he looked at Spike, "you're the vampire huh?"

"Yeah" said Spike, "what of it?"

"It's just interesting that a vampire would be partnering with a vampire slayer" said Urahara.

"Yeah, well…. It happens from time to time" said Spike, "and I'm not her partner."

"Very well" said Urahara as he turned to face Giles.

"May I talk to Miss Summers?" said Urahara as he looked at Giles.

"Please, no Miss Summers" said Buffy as she slowly walked down the stairs while rubbing her temples, "Just Buffy, and what the hell happened to me last night? I feel like I was run over by a truck and then thrown down from an airplane, and then dropped into a volcano while drinking a huge tub of vodka."

"Volcano and vodka?" asked Willow.

"Couldn't think of anything else" smiled Buffy.

"That's what I'm in Sunnydale to find out" said Urahara as he looked at Giles and then at Buffy.

"Kisuke?" said Tara, "where's Ichigo? He said he was coming with you."

"That's right" replied Giles.

"Kurosaki-san is helping Inoue-san with her daily training session" said Urahara, "now, would any of you mind if I bring Buffy with me to my 'super secret hideout where the Shinigami go to train'?"

"Can we come along?" asked Xander.

"Who's going to open the store?" said Giles, "I need you and Anya there. As Buffy's watcher, it's my duty to be by her side."

"You just want to see some cool powers" said Buffy.

"Well" said Giles sheepishly, "that too."

"You don't have to worry about your shop" said Urahara, "it's all been taken care of."

"Huh?" said Giles as he stared at Urahara.

**The Magic Box, deep underground, 40 minutes later.**

"Ready again, Inoue?" said Ichigo as he and Inoue, along with Renji, Rukia and Sado finished their breakfast.

"Yes" said Inoue as she got up and walked a bit further away in the large man-made cavern that was underneath the Magic Box.

"Ready?" said Ichigo, "I'm not holding back, alright?"

"I'm ready" said Inoue as she stood confidently and faced Ichigo.

"All this time, we've been training using my Shikai" said Ichigo, "now I'll use Bankai, ok?"

"Ok" said Inoue.

"Rukia?" said Ichigo.

"Me and Renji are ready to get her out of the way" said Rukia as she smiled at Inoue, "just in case."

Inoue nodded at Ichigo as he pointed Zangetsu straight at her.

"Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu" said Ichigo as Zangetsu glowed and crackled with blue reiatsu when suddenly a large stream of energy headed straight towards Inoue, just as the Scoobies and Urahara came down the flight of stairs from the hidden entrance behind the Magic Box.

"What the…." Said Willow as she saw Ichigo shoot a blue coloured blast straight at the defenceless Inoue before she looked at Buffy, "Buffy, she's in danger."

"Shit" said Buffy as she started to run towards Inoue just as Renji stopped her.

"Are you crazy!" shouted Renji as he covered Buffy with his body, with Sado standing between then and the expected blast, just as the energy went close to hitting Inoue.

"Santen keshun, I reject" said Inoue, just a mere seconds before impact, as a golden shield appeared right in front of her that blocked the stream of energy from hitting her.

"You cut it too close Inoue" said Rukia as she glanced back at the people who had just arrived.

"Getsuga Tenshou" said Ichigo as he shunpo'd towards Inoue and swung Zangetsu down at her.

"Shiten Koshun, I reject" shouted Inoue as a new barrier formed it front of her, this time with her attacking power, Tsubak,i taking his place in the in the middle of the triangle.

Inoue watched as the Getsuga Tenshou energy was dispersed along the shield before Tsubaki gathered the energy and shot it back at Ichigo.

"Crap" said Ichigo as the reflected energy hit him squarely in the chest and he was pushed all the back to the stairs, which he hit hard and bounced off before hitting the ground.

"Kurosaki-kun" said Inoue as Rukia grabbed her and shunpo'd all the way to where Ichigo was lying on his back with his Shikai form.

"Heh" said Ichigo as he gave Inoue a thumbs up, "good job."

"Not really" smiled Inoue, "your Getsuga Tenshou cracked the barrier a little."

"Inoue" said Rukia, "heal that idiot would you?"

"Of course" said Inoue as she kneeled next to Ichigo, "Soten Kisshun, I reject."

"Thanks, Inoue" said Ichigo, "I think I'll sleep for a bit now."

"You sure?" whispered Inoue.

"Yea" replied Ichigo.

"Ichigo?" said Tara as she walked up to Ichigo along with the rest of the Scooby gang and Urahara.

"Hey Inoue-san" said Urahara, "Good job."

"Thank you" said Inoue as her healing power continued its work.

"What are you doing?" asked Willow.

"I'm healing him" said Inoue as she heard a shout from Renji.

"Hey" said the red haired Shinigami, "why'd you kick my shin for?"

"That was for man-handling me" said Buffy.

"All I did was protect you from the energy blast, you crazy girl" said Renji.

"Maybe the both of you should calm down" said Sado as he stood between the Slayer and the Shinigami.

"I'm not a girl" said Buffy as she pointed a finger at Renji, "I'm a woman."

"But you don't deny that you're crazy" said Renji, "because only a crazy fool would run towards a blast of reiatsu that was being shot from a Bankai."

"I don't even know what that is" said Buffy.

"Then why did you run towards it?" said Renji, "are you like a moth that likes to fly towards bright lights?"

"Did you just call me a moth?" said Buffy as she ground her teeth.

"Yeah" said Renji, "what of it?"

"Why you…" said Buffy as she ran and ducked under Sado's arms that was reaching for her to stop, before she kicked Renji in the groin and then turn around and walked towards Ichigo.

"Inoue-san!" shouted Renji as he lay on the ground rolling, "I need help!"

"It's ok, Inoue" said Rukia as she smirked, "concentrate on Ichigo."

"Of course" smiled Inoue as she looked at the substitute.

"So" said Buffy as she kneeled next to Inoue, "this is what you used to help my mom? What was it Rukia called it? Rejection of Events?"

"Yes" said Inoue as the healing field disappeared and went back into her hair pins.

"Neat" said Buffy as she stood up.

"Ichigo" said Rukia as she helped the Substitute stand up, "you alright?"

"Yeah" said Ichigo, "haven't done that using Bankai before."

"Th.. that was your Bankai?" said Tara, "I mean I couldn't see it really, but that was its power?"

"Kinda" said Ichigo as he scratched his head nervously.

"Tara?" said Willow, "you know about this? I mean this Bankai stuff?"

"Just what Rukia and Ichigo told me" said Tara.

"Kurasaki-kun" said Inoue, "you should sit down."

"Right" said Ichigo as he walked towards the stairs and slowly sat down, "that feels better."

"Buffy" said Urahara, "while Kurosaki-san is resting, how would you like to train with Sado-kun?"

"The red pineapple hair guy?" said Buffy.

"Hey" said Renji, "I can hear you, you know."

"No" said Sado as he stepped forward, "he was referring to me."

"Oh" said Buffy, "Sure, I'll train with you, but I should warn you. I'm stronger than I look."

"Yes" said Sado, "Urahara-san has mentioned it, which means that I would have to use my full power."

"Huh?" said Buffy as she looked at Sado, _'Power? He has power too?'_

"It will be hard training though" said Urahara as he looked at Giles as Buffy and Sado walked to a location close by a few meters away so that Urahara and Giles, who were seated on the stairs, could see them closely.

"To be honest, Mr. Urahara" said Giles, "this whole thing that's going on with Buffy is out of my depth, but I would like to work with you on what's happening to her. I have all my materials on the Slayer in the shop upstairs."

"Of course" smiled Urahara, "I'll be glad to assist you. I do have some theories as to what's happening, but I can only confirm it after the first session."

"Would you like some tea?" said Giles.

"Please" reply Urahara.

"Oh Tara… Willow" said Giles, "would you be so kind so as to get my materials on the Slayer and a fresh pot of tea down?"

"Ummmmm…." said Willow as she looked at Tara and then Giles, "I was hoping to talk to Orihime about the nature of her powers."

"Willow" said Tara.

"Her powers aren't dark magic" said Willow, "maybe if I knew how they worked, even I could do something similar."

"I don't mind" said Inoue who had overheard what Willow had said.

"See" said Willow, "she's ok with it."

"Ok" said Tara as she looked at Ichigo, "I may need some help bringing all those things down."

"Ummm…" said Ichigo as he glanced at Willow before looking at Tara, "maybe it would be better if Willow helped you out before she talked to Inoue."

'_Got you, Ichigo'_ thought Tara to herself, _'you guys keep on forgetting I can read aura's and I can see that you're upset about something, and that Willow is angry.'_

"I can help" said Willow, "I mean Ichigo may still be injured."

"Yeah" said Ichigo.

"Orihime" said Tara as she looked at Inoue, "your healing power reverses all injuries, right?"

"Yes?" said Inoue as she nervously looked at Ichigo who looked back at her before hanging his head in defeat.

"OK" said Tara, "Ichigo, you're coming with me, while Willow talks to Orihime about her abilities."

"You sure?" asked Willow.

"Yes" said Tara.

"Kurosaki-san" said Urahara, "please hurry, I'm quite thirsty."

"Yes" said Giles, "me too."

"Bring some candy or biscuits as well" said Urahara.

"Right… right" said Ichigo as he got up and walked up the stairs with Tara.

"Willow" said Inoue, "come, I'll try to explain how my powers work as best I can."

"Sure" said Willow as she looked back at Tara who was walking quietly beside an equally quiet Ichigo.

"So" said Giles as he looked at Urahara after the four youngsters had got their own separate directions, "what is your theory?"

"How much do you know about what happened last night?" asked Urahara.

"Not much" said Giles, "Ichigo and that Renji fellow just said that Buffy surrounded herself with a suit of armour."

"Yes" said Urahara, "that's what Ishida-kun told me as well."

"Ishida?" asked Giles.

"You'll be meeting him soon" said Urahara, "he'll be here in a few hours to rest up."

"I see" said Giles, "please continue."

"You are aware of how the Slayer line was created?" asked Urahara.

"Yes" said Giles, "as a watcher, I'm required to know all these things."

"Does Miss Summers know?" asked Urahara.

"No" whispered Giles, "I feel that there are something's that should be kept secret from her, at least for now."

"I see" replied Urahara as he looked at Sado and Buffy warming up.

"So" said Giles.

"Kurosaki-san has an extraordinary amount of spiritual energy that is uncontrolled" said Urahara to Giles' surprise, "it is so great that he constantly leaks it into his surroundings, and even people."

"Really?" said Giles.

"Yes" said Urahara, "it's even started to affect you."

"Can't be" said Giles. "I don't have any special powers."

"You can see ghosts now" said Urahara to Giles' surprise.

"You mean…" said Giles nervously.

"Yes" replied Urahara, "it's because of Ichigo's constantly leaking spiritual energy, or reiatsu, that you were able to see the ghost that visited in your home."

"Oh" said Giles as he recalled having seen Jenny again.

"Has he always been like that?" asked Giles, "I mean, I take it Ichigo can see ghosts as well."

"He's been like that since he was a little boy" replied Urahara, "but the details, I'll leave those to him."

"So you think this….. spiritual energy….. reiatsu… affected Buffy in some way?" asked Giles.

"Yes" replied Urahara as he looked at Giles with a serious face, "my theory is that Miss Summers' armour is a manifestation of the demonic heritage of the Slayer line."

TBC

***** I'm sorry guys. I know most wanted the 'talk' between Tara and Ichigo but what's the fun if I don't end in some kind of a cliffhanger. Don't worry though, it's coming.*****


	27. Tara and the Confrontation (Part 3)

**The Magic Box, Underground Training Complex.**

"So" said Tara as she and Ichigo slowly walked up the stairs, "your reiatsu affected Buffy, huh?"

"Yea" said Ichigo as the both of them walked up in relative quiet.

"Ichigo" said Tara as soon as they were away from the views of everyone in the complex, "can we please talk?"

"Ok" said Ichigo, "what would you like to talk about?"

"Well, for one thing, I'd like to know why you've been avoiding me" said Tara as she stopped and looked at Ichigo.

"I I haven't been avoiding you" said Ichigo as he held Tara's hand and shunpo'd all the way up to the surface behind the Magic Box.

"You have" said Tara as she grabbed his hand, "I know something's wrong ever since you and Willow were in the back room after you told everyone about yourself."

"You saw that?" asked Ichigo as they entered the training room from the back door.

"I'm not stupid, Ichigo" said Tara, "I still don't know why you and Willow seem to think that I'm stupid and need….. I don't know…. You and she seem to think I should be protected from everything."

"Tara, we don't think…" said Ichigo just as he heard the door opening.

"Hey guys" said Xander, "everything alright?"

"Yea" said Ichigo as he looked at Tara's face which was turned away both him and Xander, "ummmm…. Xander, could you get some tea down to Giles and Urahara-san?"

"Sure" said Xander, "maybe I'll have Spike do it."

"It's sunny out there you moron" shouted Spike from somewhere inside the shop.

"I'll get him to do it" said Xander grinning, "and you're going to….?"

"Well, they want some candy and biscuits" said Ichigo, "and I need to maybe get some lunch as well."

"Cool" said Xander, "can you get me and Anya a burger?"

"Sure" said Ichigo.

"Xander" said Tara as she wiped her eyes before turning to face Xander, "Mr. Giles also wanted the books on the Slayer, could… could you please take it sown to him too? I'll help Ichigo in bringing back the food."

"Ummmmm…. Sure" said Xander as he looked at Tara's red eyes, "is everything alright?"

"Yea" said Tara as she nodded her head before heading out the backdoor.

"Ichigo?" said Xander, "what's going on?"

"Nothing" said Ichigo as he turned around to face Xander "thanks for helping bring those things down."

"Hey" said Xander as he walked up to Ichigo, "Willow told me about your 'talk'."

"I guess everyone knows huh?" said Ichigo.

"Well" said Xander, "just me and Buffy."

"I see" said Ichigo.

"Willow's my oldest friend" said Xander.

"I already told Buffy that I'll be leaving" said Ichigo, "you won't hear from me again."

"That's not what I'm trying to say" said Xander, "I've seen how Tara acts around you, it's different than how she acts around us. She's more confident… surer of herself. You're a positive influence on her, which is why I don't think you should leave."

"I've got no choice in the matter" said Ichigo.

"Yes you do" said Xander as he saw Tara peek her head back into the training room.

"Ichigo?" said Tara, "you ready?"

"Yeah" said Ichigo as he walked towards the backdoor before looking at Xander, "thanks, but I've made my decision."

"Alright" said Xander as he sighed and turned around to get into the shop, "Spike, come on. You're carrying some heavy books."

"No" said Spike.

"You want blood?" asked Xander.

"Yes" said Spike.

"Then get those things down and Anya will microwave some for you" said Xander.

"Hey" said Anya.

"Thanks Ahn" replied Xander, "I love you."

"Just so you know" said Anya, "that won't work every time."

**Skies above Sunnydale, five minutes later.**

"Woohooo!" shouted Tara as Ichigo carried her as he Shunpo'd from the Magic Box to right above the beach.

"You did ask for a nice view" said Ichigo.

"Yeah" replied Tara, "I did, didn't I?"

"Yep" said Ichigo as he looked at Tara and then looked into the distance.

"Can we go sit somewhere before getting the food?" asked Tara.

"Sure" said Ichigo, "any ideas?"

"Yea" said Tara as she pointed to their left, "that way."

"Alright" said Ichigo as he Shunpo'd to a hill that over looked the city.

"What is this place?" asked Ichigo.

"It's called Kingman's Bluff" said Tara as she went to the edge of the hill and sat down, "I know it's not Sokyoku Hill, but….."

"Yeah" said Ichigo as he sat down next to her, "the view is still nice."

"Yeah" replied Tara.

"You should bring Willow here" said Ichigo as Tara turned her head and stared at him.

"Why do you do that?" asked Tara.

"Huh?" asked Ichigo confused.

"Why is it that everything circles around to Willow?" said Tara, "I've noticed that lately, with you."

"No…" said Ichigo as Tara interrupted him.

"Ichigo" said Tara, "like I told you earlier at the training room behind the Magic Box, do you think I'm stupid?"

"No" said Ichigo, "I don't think you're stupid."

"What happened when you and Willow were in the training room together?" asked Tara, "don't lie to me. I remember that she came out first, and you only came out after Rukia and Orihime had gone in."

"It was a tiring day for me, Tara" said Ichigo, "I just wanted to relax a bit after having talked with Willow. Rukia and Orihime just came in to see why I was taking so long."

"Ichigo" said Tara, "stop lying to me."

"Huh?" said Ichigo confused as he looked at Tara's face.

"Please" said Tara as she closed her eyes, "just stop lying to me. You promised me you'll be honest with me, so that's what I'm asking from you."

"I've always tried to be honest" said Ichigo.

"Then tell me this" said Tara as she looked at Ichigo, "do you have feelings for me?"

"Huh?" said Ichigo, "where did…"

"No" said Tara as she grabbed Ichigo's hand and squeezed, "do you have feelings for me? It's a simple yes or no answer."

"There are no such things as simple 'yes' or 'no' answers" said Ichigo.

"For this question?" said Tara, "it's either yes or no."

"Does it really matter?" asked Ichigo as he finally looked at Tara, "in the long run, does it really matter if I have feelings for you or not?"

"Ichigo" said Tara, "please."

"I care about you" said Ichigo, "that's the truth."

"That doesn't answer my question" said Tara, "I know you care about me, about Orihime, about Soul Society. I know you care about keeping everyone safe. What I'm asking you is if you have feelings for me?"

"I'm sorry" said Ichigo as Tara looked at his aura, "but no, I don't."

"Oh" said Tara as she looked away from Ichigo and closed her eyes as she tried to fight back tears.

'_You lied to me'_ thought Tara to herself, _'you keep on forgetting I can read aura's so I know from that flare up in your aura that you lied.'_

"Maybe it's time we left" said Ichigo as he stood up and as he offered his hand to help Tara up.

"Yea" said Tara as she looked at Ichigo, which was when she noticed that Ichigo would avoid looking into her eyes.

"Burgers first and then the sweets?" asked Ichigo.

"Huh?" said Tara as she still thought about the flare up in Ichigo's aura, _'he's got feelings for me? Why?'_

"Which one do you recommend we get first?" asked Ichigo.

"I.. I…. I'm not sure" said Tara, "may.. maybe we… we should get both so that everyone will be happy?"

"Alright then" said Ichigo, "you ready?"

"Ye…. yeah" said Tara as she held on to Ichigo's arm as he Shunpo'd away.

**The Magic Box, thirty minutes later.**

"Alright guys" said Ichigo as he and Tara walked into the shop, "food's here."

"Nice" said Xander as he grabbed two burgers for him and Anya before turning to Ichigo, "oh, you're needed downstairs."

"Alright" said Ichigo as he glanced at Tara, "I guess, I'll be seeing you huh?"

"Yea" said Tara quietly before Ichigo walked away with the rest of the burgers.

Tara then walked towards the table in the middle of the shop and sat down quietly.

"Hey" said Xander as he pulled up a chair and sat next to Tara, "everything alright?"

"I really don't know" said Tara, "I really don't."

"Oh" said Xander.

"I know that Willow can be jealous at times" said Tara, "but… I mean….. damn it…"

"Tara?" said Xander as he looked at the blonde witch in surprise, "I think that's the first time, I've heard you say.. well, that…"

"I'm sorry" said Tara as she looked at Xander, "I shouldn't be coming to you with this. I mean you're Willow's best friend so…. I think I should be going home, I mean to Buffy's house."

"Listen" said Xander as he held her hand, "I think they're almost done with training for the day, why don't you stick around up here?"

"We need help in restocking some of these things" said Anya as she came out of the back office.

"Ahn" said Xander, "not now."

"It's alright" said Tara, "maybe I should make myself useful somehow."

"Tara" said Xander as he leaned in closer to the blonde witch, "Is everything really alright?"

"I…. I… should go" said Tara as she stood up and walked towards Anya.

**Magic Box, Underground Training Area.**

"I see" said Urahara as he looked at the books on the Slayer with Giles, "so the demon that was forced into the first Slayer created a mystical link between her and all the other potential Slayers on Earth. Once she died, the demon would simply move on to the next girl."

"Yes" said Giles.

"Interesting" replied Urahara, "which means that my theory has merit. Once the demon left Miss Summers body after her death, it moved on to the next girl in the line. However it still left behind a part of itself, its essence if you would, inside Miss Summers. That would account for her retaining her Slayer abilities. And when Kurosaki-san came to Sunnydale, his reiatsu must have given that essence a jumpstart."

"Leading to the appearance of Buffy's armour?" asked Giles as he looked at Buffy and Sado sparring.

"It would appear so" said Urahara.

"Then why isn't it appearing?" asked Giles as he looked at Buffy.

"Ummmm…." said Urahara as he looked at Buffy before turning his attention to Giles, "would you mind if Sado used his full power?"

"He has power as well?" asked Giles.

"Yes" replied Urahara.

"Sado-san" shouted Urahara, "please go all out if you will."

"Huh?" said Sado as both he and Buffy stared at Urahara before staring at each other.

"I'm already having trouble keeping up with you" said Buffy, "how much power to you really have?"

"I'm sorry" said Sado, "I never meant any disrespect to you."

"Nah" said Buffy.

"Sado-san" said Urahara as he shunpo'd in the middle of both Sado and Buffy, "I need you to use your full power."

"But….." said Sado.

"Trust me" said Urahara, "it's the only way for her to protect herself using her armour."

"Of course" said Sado.

"Don't worry, if anything gets ripped off you, we've got Inoue-san to help you get it back." said Urahara as he turned to face Buffy.

"Huh" said Buffy as she looked worryingly at Sado and then Urahara as he shunpo'd away.

"I'm sorry" said Urahara as he looked at Giles, "I'm afraid for now, this is the only way for her to activate her armour."

"What do you…..?" said Giles as he stood up and looked at Buffy moving into a defensive posture as Sado seemed to cover his entire left arm in a white liquid.

"Woah" said Buffy as she saw a white liquid cover the entirety of Sado's left arm as it slowly solidified into white armour with red lines on the surface.

"Sorry" said Sado as Buffy looked on with eyes wide open as he gathered spiritual energy on his five claw like fingers and closed his hand into a fist.

"Shit" said Buffy as she saw Sado jump towards her at great speed before she rolled away and he punched the ground where she just stood.

Buffy looked on as cracks appeared on the ground and spread past her.

"Giles" said Willow as she ran to the Watcher after she saw the attack as well, "she's defenceless."

"Yes" said Urahara.

"Mr. Urahara" said Giles, "she is outmatched here, she can't…."

"Her life needs to be in grave danger" said Urahara, "when the hollows attacked her in the graveyard, her life was in danger so she unconsciously activated the armour. This is the only way for it to activate again."

"But…." said Giles.

"Despite what it seems" said Urahara, "Sado-san isn't using his full power."

"That's not his full power?" said Willow.

"No" replied Urahara, "Sado-san is a gentle soul and he's trying not to cause harm to Miss Summers. But as long as she doesn't know that, she'll keep on thinking her life is in danger."

"And her armour will activate to protect her" said Giles.

"Yes" said Urahara as he looked at Willow, "don't be concerned, Inoue-san will fix her up as good as new."

"I see" replied Willow as she looked at Buffy dodging Sado's attacks.

"Yoruichi told me you've wanted to learn kido?" said Urahara as he looked at Willow.

"Kido?" asked Giles.

"It's an extremely advanced form of magic" said Urahara.

"Oh" said Giles as he turned to Willow, "Willow, you still need to master your current powers before you can do anything advanced."

"I….." said Willow as Urahara interrupted her.

"Oh, Rukia-san!" shouted Urahara to Rukia who was practicing with Renji.

"You don't have to shout" said Rukia as she shunpo'd to where they were standing.

"You remember the techniques you learned in the Shin'O Academy about controlling your reiatsu for kido?" asked Urahara.

"Yes" said Rukia, "why?"

"Can you please teach some of those techniques to Willow?" asked Urahara.

Willow turned her eyes away once she noticed that Rukia was glaring at her.

'_She knows what I did to Ichigo'_ thought Willow to herself.

"Control over her current levels of magic could improve with those techniques" said Urahara.

"It's alright" said Willow, "Tara showed me some techniques, I guess I'll go practice now."

"Nonsense" said Urahara, "you can do both Tara's techniques and Rukia-san's techniques, it won't hurt."

"Fine" sighed Rukia as she walked towards Willow, "follow me. First I'll show you what happens when your reiatsu is unfocused."

"Alright" said Willow in surprise as she followed Rukia.

"Hey Renji!" shouted Rukia, "Get over…., what?"

Suddenly Rukia and Urahara turned around to face Sado and Buffy as they felt a small burst of reiatsu.

"She did it" smiled Urahara as he saw Buffy, who was clad in black armour, push away Sado before jumping towards him as the blade on each of her forearms extended.

"Brazo Derecho del Gigante" said Sado as he raised up his right arm while a red liquid appeared and instantly formed a shield which he used to block Buffy's attack.

"Interesting" said Sado as he pushed away Buffy.

"What?" said Buffy as she looked at herself, "what's going on?"

"Bravo… bravo" said Urahara as he approached Buffy with Giles, Willow and Rukia, "congratulations."

"What?" said Buffy in her muffled voice, "what is this? How? Giles?"

"Amazing" said Giles, "those symbols on your armour, its…. Wow… I need to consult my books on what they mean."

"Giles!" said Buffy's muffled voice as her mouth was covered with the armour.

"Miss Summers" said Urahara, "I need you to calm down and concentrate on just retracting the armour that's covering your mouth. Retract only that part and keep everything else."

"But…" said Buffy as she looked at Sado and then Giles.

"You can do it Buff" said Willow who stood amazed at Buffy.

"Alright" said Buffy as she closed her eyes and concentrated, "damn, it. Nothing's happening."

"Concentrate, Buffy" said Giles.

"I am" replied Buffy.

"Buff" said Willow as she held her hand, "try, please."

Buffy closed her eyes again and concentrated again. Willow and Giles looked on in amazement as the armour covering Buffy's mouth just seemed to turn into mist before it retreated back into her body.

"Wow" said Willow, "and I mean wow."

"I'm ok?" said Buffy, "hey, I got my voice back."

"Interesting" said Urahara.

"Agreed" replied Giles.

"Ok" said Buffy as she looked at Both Urahara and Giles, "I want an explanation, what the hell just happened to me?"

TBC.


	28. The Talk

**Magic Box, Underground Training Area**

"Giles" said Buffy as she stood with her hands on her now armoured hips, "what the hell is going on? And what am I covered in?"

"Buffy" said Giles as he approached the Slayer, "it's…. Well… it's a bit complicated."

"Try me" said Buffy.

"Giles?" asked Willow, "this is new right? Has something like this happened to any Slayer before?"

"No" said Giles, "or else it would have been known to the Council and put into the Watcher's Diary's."

"Wow, Buff" said Willow as she reached out and ran her hand over the smooth armour, "how?"

"That's what I'd like to know" said Buffy

"Mr. Giles?" said Urahara, "may I?"

"Of… Of course" said Giles.

"Hey" said Ichigo as he shunpo'd down the stairs with the snacks in hand, "I felt a small burst of reiatsu and thought… woah."

"Ah… Kurosaki-san" said Urahara as the small group turned around to find the substitute Shinigami heading towards them, "right on time."

"Is that the armour Ichida told me about?" asked Ichigo.

"Wait" said Buffy, "you knew about this?"

"My friend told me about it" said Ichigo, "by the time I arrived to carry you back, the armour had vanished."

"Not vanished" said Urahara, "it retreated back into her body."

"This is weird" said Buffy,

"Weirder than the usual weird?" asked Willow.

"Yeah" said Buffy as she looked at her hands and the armour that ran along her body.

"So" said Ichigo as he turned to Urahara, "my reiatsu is responsible for this?"

"You caused this?" asked Willow.

"Yes" said Urahara as Willow and Buffy stared at Ichigo, "you see, Kurosaki-san's reiatsu or his spirit energy, if you will, is extremely powerful. Almost double or triple that of a captain in Soul Society. However, it's unfocused and uncontrolled, so it constantly leaks into the surrounding environment. Especially people."

"Oh" said Buffy and Willow at the same time.

"But the armour looks like Sado's" said Ichigo.

"Yes" said Sado, "except how it simply appeared. It was like a fine black mist covered her body before it solidified and became the armour you see before you."

"Fullbring?" asked Ichigo.

"What's a fullbring?" asked Giles.

"I can explain that to you at a later date" said Urahara, "but no, it's not a Fullbring."

"Kinda guessed" said Ichigo, "just needed to be sure."

"Miss Summers…. Buffy" said Urahara before Giles put a hand on his shoulder and stepped forward.

"I'm sorry, Buffy" said Giles, "but I hoped that I didn't have to explain about where the powers of a Slayer really came from."

"What… what do you mean?" asked Willow.

"Giles?" said Buffy.

"The power of the Slayer that's passed through the entire Slayer line" said Giles as he fiddled with his glasses, "is actually demonic in nature."

"What!" exclaimed Buffy and Willow.

"You see" said Urahara, "thousands of years ago, a group feeling that it was their duty to protect the world of the living wanted to create living weapons."

"The Slayer" said Buffy.

"Yes" said Urahara.

"Soul Society feared that this group would upset the flow of souls between the world of the living and Soul Society" Urahara continued as he looked at Buffy, "they were warned by Soul Society that it was the duty of the Shinigami to protect the world of the living"

"That's what you told me" said Ichigo.

"You knew?" said Buffy as she looked at Ichigo, hurt evident on her face.

"Yes" said Ichigo, "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you but it really wasn't my duty. My duty was to go to classes and fight hollows. They're my responsibility, while vampires and demons are yours."

"Anyway" said Urahara, "they were insistent upon creating this weapon of theirs. So Soul Society gave them a warning that if they chose to create this weapon, they could only create one at any one time so that the balance of souls could be controlled. They were warned that if the balance was disrupted because of their interference, the Soul Society would take punitive action."

"Meaning?" asked Giles.

"Soul Society would come down hard and destroy the entire line" said Urahara, "to maintain the balance, that is exactly what they would do. But due to this group employing the Slayer to go after demons and vampire and such instead of Hollows, they've been able to stay below Soul Society's radar for thousands of years."

"Mr. Urahara" said Giles, "what do you mean? Balance of Souls?"

"The Shinigami are responsible for governing the flow of Souls between the Soul Society and the world of the living" said Urahara, "any disturbance in the balance of souls that flow between Soul Society and the World of the Living could destroy both."

"Can that really happen?" asked Willow as she looked at Giles.

"Yes" said Urahara as he looked at Buffy, Willow and Giles, "anyway, back to Miss Summers."

"Ok" said Buffy.

"Mr. Giles said that you died and the power of the Slayer went on to the next person on the line" said Urahara.

"Yea" replied Buffy, "it moved on to Kendra and when she died, it moved on to Faith."

"I see" said Urahara.

"But that doesn't explain this" said Buffy as she lifted her armoured arms.

"The demon may have left your body" said Urahara, "but it still left its essence behind."

"Huh?" said Buffy.

"You've never wondered why you still have the powers of a Slayer?" asked Urahara.

"No… I mean I just thought…. I… I don't know" said Buffy.

"The essence of the demon is what provides you with your powers" said Urahara, "and once Kurosaki-san started to hang around you, the essence became supercharged because of his reiatsu, resulting in your armour. That armour will protect you, although I must admit that even I'm not sure the level of protection it could provide against a being like Glory. But it would increase your regular Slayer abilities to a greater level. I'm sure you feel it."

"Yea" said Buffy as she looked at her hands, "I can feel power just flowing through me. Kinda weird."

"While I believe the armour automatically covers your body when it senses your life is in danger" said Urahara as he was interrupted.

"Are you implying that the armour is alive?" asked Giles.

"In a way" said Urahara, "If Miss Summers had died when she faced the hollow in the graveyard, the essence of the demon would also have perished. It wasn't able to do anything earlier, but now that it's been supercharged, it enveloped Miss Summers to protect her and itself."

"And when Buffy concentrates" said Giles, "she can retract the armour and activate the armour at will?"

"She already proved she could, when she retracted the part covering her mouth" said Urahara.

"I want to learn to control this" said Buffy grinning as she looked at Giles and Urahara, "this is amazing."

"Then please" said Urahara, "come this way."

Ichigo and the others looked on as the armour clad Buffy, Giles and Urahara walked over to another section of the underground complex.

"Lets go" said Rukia as she grabbed Willows arm, "Urahara wanted me to teach you some techniques, so that's what I'll do."

"Hold on" said Ichigo as he ran towards Willow and Rukia before handing the both of them the bags of food, "you guys need lunch."

"Thanks" said Rukia, "you're not eating?"

"I'll be meeting up with Toshiro and Yuruichi-san" said Ichigo, "I want to see how far they are with finding Glory's location."

"She must be using some powerful kido to hide from us" said Rukia.

"I guess" replied Ichigo as he turned around, "see ya."

"Yea" said Rukia as she walked towards where Renji and Inoue was sitting down as Willow watched Ichigo run up the stairs before he shunpo'd away, "you coming?"

"Yes" said Willow as she turned around and followed Rukia.

**Soul Society, Seireitei, Thirteenth Division guest quarters.**

Joyce had woken up to a bright and sunny day in Soul Society as she walked up to the large glass windows and opened them before heading out into the balcony.

'So' thought Joyce to herself, 'this is the afterlife, this is heaven. Who would have thought?'

"Mom?" said Dawn as she slowly got up from bed, "good morning."

"Hey" said Joyce as she turned around to face her youngest daughter, "good morning, slept well?"

"Yeah" said Dawn as she rubbed her eyes.

"You?" asked Dawn.

"Yes" said Joyce as she looked out at a field of green, "its kind of peaceful over here"

"D'uh" smiled Dawn as she walked over to Joyce, "I mean this is heaven after all right?"

"Sure" smiled Joyce.

"How do you think Buffy's doing?" asked Dawn.

"She and the others probably haven't gone up against Glory yet" said Joyce, "or else we would have heard something."

"I guess" replied Dawn as her stomach grumbled.

"Hungry?" smiled Joyce.

"Yea" said Dawn sheepishly.

"Come on" said Joyce, "Helen said that she should be done with her meditation by now"

"Sure" said Dawn as the both of them changed into robes that Helen had provided for them.

It was twenty minutes later that Joyce and Dawn had walked down the stairs to the first floor.

"Why don't you look around while I go ahead to the kitchen, alright?" said Joyce.

"Sure" said Dawn as she walked towards another glass door which led to a porch overlooking a small Koi pond.

"Nice" she said as she opened the door and walked out into the bright, sunny day as she stretched her arms.

"Had a good night's sleep?" asked Helen who was sitting crossed legged on the far side of the porch with her eyes closed and her sword laying across her knees.

"Sorry" said Dawn sheepishly before she turned around, "I didn't mean to disturb you, I guess I'll go back inside and help mom with the breakfast."

"Its fine" said Helen as she opened her eyes and smiled at Dawn, "I'm kinda hungry too."

"Cool" smiled Dawn as she saw Helen grab onto the hilt of her sword as she got up before she put it into a purple sheathe before she followed Dawn into the house and closed the glass doors, "if you don't mind me asking, what were you doing just now?"

"You mean with my sword?" asked Helen as they walked towards the living room which was adjacent to the kitchen.

"Yeah" replied Dawn

Dawn looked on as Helen look her sword on both hands before she carefully lay it down on the holder and stepped back. Helen then smiled at her sword before she turned around with Dawn and headed to the kitchen.

"Its called Jinzen" said Helen, as they entered the kitchen "it's when….."

"Good morning" said Joyce who had already started to make some toast.

"Morning" replied Helen as she walking into the kitchen, "eggs?"

"Dawnie?" said Joyce.

"Sure" replied Dawn as she smiled.

"The lady has spoken" smiled Joyce.

"She certainly has" laughed Helen as she took out the eggs while Joyce took out some pans.

"Mrs Maclay?" said Dawn.

"Just call me Helen, Dawn"

"Cool" replied Dawn as she grinned, "so you were saying something about Jinzen?"

"Jinzen?" asked Joyce as she looked at Helen and then at Dawn.

"It's a type of meditation" said Helen as she cracked the eggs into a bowl, "I'm trying to get to communicate with my sword."

"Communicate with your sword?" said Joyce confused as Dawn sat at the kitchen counter as she listened eagerly.

"The official word for my sword is Asauchi" said Helen, "it's a sword that doesn't have a name."

"Oh" said Dawn, "wait, swords have names? I mean, don't you name your sword?"

"Nope" replied Helen as she handed the bowl of cracked eggs to Joyce before pouring some juice in three glasses, "you see, the first thing they taught me at the Academy was that every student's sword, every Soul Reaper's sword has his, or hers, own name."

"Really?" said Joyce as she looked back at Helen, "you're talking as if those swords, as if your sword was alive."

"She is alive" said Helen.

"Huh?" replied Dawn and Joyce together.

"How can a sword be alive?" asked Dawn, "I mean, unless its possessed or something."

"I thought the same thing too" said Helen, "until I met Ichigo the day he brought Tara here."

"Oh" said Joyce.

"He and Rukia explained to us that every sword was alive" said Helen, "they had their own personalities, they own hiccups, they could even sulk."

"That's cool" said Dawn, "right mom?"

"So" said Joyce as she started to scramble the eggs, "you're saying that every sword has a soul?"

"Yes" said Helen, "technically my sword is a reflection of my own soul. The name of the sword is actually the name is the living spirit that's in the sword."

"Neat" said Dawn, "so do you know your swords name?"

"No" said Helen as she helped Joyce portion out the eggs onto the plates, "that's why I do Jinzen as I was taught by my instructor. I want to know her name so that we can get to know one another better. Actually, she knows more about me than I know about her. Hopefully that will change soon."

"Your sword is female?" asked Joyce.

"Yes" said Helen.

"So did Tara enjoy herself here?" asked Dawn.

"Dawn" said Joyce as she looked at her daughter, "what kind of a question is that?"

"Its just a question, mom" said Dawn.

"It's quite alright. It was amazing to see Tara again" said Helen as she smiled to herself, "when Ichigo and Rukia first came to see me and mentioned Tara, I actually thought that she died, that her father had killed her."

"Willow mentioned that her father, brother and cousin had come to force her back home" said Joyce.

"Yes" said Tara, "the women in my family have always had affinity for powerful magic. Even I, although my mother helped train me to control it and, before I died, I helped Tara in controlling hers. Anyway, the men from my husband's side of the family have the women convinced that their magic is demonic; that if they don't follow the instructions of the men, then they would be considered sinful and would eventually go to hell."

"That's so cruel" said Joyce as she handed Helen and Dawn a plate of food before they walked to the porch outside and sat down.

"That's my married life for you" said Helen, "but Tara was the only bright spot in my life. I thought I'd never see her again, or that it would be years before I saw her again; but then came Ichigo telling me that he brought Tara to see me for her birthday."

"That must have been some sight" smiled Joyce.

"It was" replied Helen, "it was amazing to hold her in my arms again. It was funny actually, I thought he was dating Tara."

"Really?" replied Joyce as she took a sip of her juice.

"Yeah" said Helen as she took a sip from her glass of juice, "you should have seen their faces when they corrected me; Ichigo is particular was turning red from embarrassment."

"That one's a character alright" laughed Joyce, "even my hell raiser there has a crush on him."

"What?!" said Dawn, "he's hot."

"He's too old" said Joyce as Helen laughed.

"Well" said Helen as she calmed down from her laughing fit, "that was my first impression. Then Tara told me she's in a relationship with Willow."

"Yea" said Joyce, "they've been going out for quite some time now."

"I remember they always used to practice at least some sort of magic together" said Dawn.

"Every time?" asked Helen.

"Pretty much" replied Dawn.

"Oh" said Helen as she looked at her plate.

"Are you alright?" asked Joyce as she looked at Helen.

"Huh?" said Helen, "oh, yes. Actually, I was just wondering."

"About?" asked Joyce.

"Tara and I haven't talked much about Willow" said Helen, "can you tell me about her?"

"You haven't talked about her girlfriend?" asked Dawn.

"I mean all Tara told me is that she's a real powerful witch" said Helen, "other than that, I mean we've spent every single moment just going to places in Seireitei with Ichigo and some of his friends here. But I… I don't know.. I guess I…."

"You're against Tara dating a girl?" asked Joyce.

"No!" said Helen as she shook her head, "I mean… I'm just afraid for Tara."

"What's there to be afraid off?" asked Joyce, "Willow's one of the nicest girls I know, she's my daughters best friend so she used to have sleep-over's at my house. We became close during those times so don't worry, Tara's in good hands."

"I'm just worried about Willow's magic use" Helen admitted, "I've known many powerful witches in my life, and not everyone uses their powers for the good of others; not for altruistic means."

"Willow's not like that" said Joyce, "at first I didn't understand this whole magic thing too, but now…. I guess I've grown to accept it."

"What did you mean?" asked Dawn, "when you said that not everyone uses magic for altruistic means?"

"There are some Witches" said Helen, "and I used to know them pretty well, who would use their powers for selfish reasons. You know to make things easier for themselves, others don't respect magic's power, then the most frightening of all are the ones who get addicted to magic. My mother and I have seen it happen to so many witches. So you can understand, as a mother as well, that I'd be concerned about my daughter."

"What would you like to know?" asked Joyce as she nodded her head in understanding.

TBC.


	29. BUffy and the Shadow

**Magic Box, 4:00pm**

"Hello Tara" said Masaki as she approached the young blonde witch.

"Masaki" smiled Tara, "let me guess I fell asleep again, didn't I?"

"Yes" said Masaki, "you were helping Anya around the store. So, to take a break, you took a seat and lay your head on the table and simply nodded off."

"Oh" replied Tara, "not going to be good for my back though."

"No it's not" said Masaki, "but then again, you're young… so…. There."

"Right" smiled Tara.

"Oops" said Masaki as she looked to Masaki's right, towards the back training area, "look like Ichigo's just left."

"You can tell?" asked Tara.

"Yes" said Masaki, "tell you what? How about I teach you later how to sense reiatsu? I mean, with your own reiatsu combined with Ichigo's, you can do a lot of stuff."

"Really?" asked Tara.

"Why not?" asked Masaki, "what's holding you back?"

"Magic, for one thing" said Tara, "I prefer not to use it too much, unless I absolutely have to."

"This isn't magic" said Masaki, "you'll be using your own reiatsu to sense the reiatsu of other beings."

"Maybe later?" asked Tara as she looked at the ground.

"Ummm… sure" said Masaki as she scratched her head, "what's up?"

"You saw, didn't you?" asked Tara as she looked back up, "about what I asked Ichigo."

"Oh" said Masaki as she walked closer to Tara, "yes… yes I did."

"Why did he lie to me?" asked Tara, "I asked him to his face if he had any feelings for me and he lied."

"What did you expect him to say, Tara?" asked Masaki, "that he loves you? That he has feelings for you? You're a smart girl; even you can't be that naïve."

"But….." said Tara.

"And if Ichigo did say he has feelings for you" asked Masaki as she put both her hands on Tara's shoulders, "would you have returned those feelings? Would you have left Willow for my son?"

"I…. I…. don't know" said Tara as she looked away from Masaki's eyes.

"Ichigo didn't want you to choose between him and Willow" said Masaki, "he didn't want to drive a wedge between the both of you. Don't get me wrong, he'll protect you and the others with his last breath but he doesn't want you and Willow to break up over him."

"Do you know what happened between him and Willow in the training area?" asked Tara.

"No" said Masaki, "I'm not aware of everything after Urahara sealed whatever reiatsu you absorbed from Ichigo."

"Oh" said Tara.

"But" said Masaki, "I know that Willow loves you very much, and that day in the back yard when Ichigo carried Buffy back to the house Willow said that she doesn't want to lose you like she lost Oz."

"I…." said Tara.

"Have you noticed Willow and Ichigo mixing around much?" asked Masaki, "sure they did during your birthday and periods before that and some period after, but after you got back from Soul Society. Have you noticed any difference?"

"They don't hang out as much" said Tara, "but then again, I don't mix around with Buffy and the others that much either, but that doesn't mean that I'm avoiding them or they're avoiding me."

"My goodness" said Masaki as she ran her hand through her hair, "you sure are just like Ichigo sometimes, as dense as a rock."

"Hey" smiled Tara, "I take exception to that."

"Tara" said Masaki, "You saw Willow and Ichigo go into the training area together, then after a while Willow came out by herself. Then you noticed Rukia go in, followed by Orihime."

"Yeah" said Tara, "Ichigo said that he wanted to relax for a bit and that…."

"Tara" said Masaki, "why do you think…. And I mean YOU…. why do YOU think Ichigo lied to you when you asked him if he had feelings for you?"

"Like you said…" said Tara before Masaki interrupted Tara.

"Listen to me" said Masaki, "why do YOU think he said no?"

"He wanted to preserve the relationship between Willow and me" said Tara, "but what does that…."

"You got it" said Masaki, "now it's up to you to find out what happened, that is if you want to."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Tara.

"Does it really matter to you if you find out what the two of them talked about?" asked Masaki.

"Of course it does" said Tara.

"Why?" asked Masaki.

"Because I want the truth" said Tara.

"Why?" asked Masaki.

"Because he's my friend" said Tara as the scene around her suddenly changed into a barren landscape just like the underground complex beneath the Magic Box.

"Move to the left, my dear" said Masaki as the both of them moved to the left just as Ichigo ran past them carrying some items and was being chased by a little girl.

"What's going on?" asked Tara.

"Umm….." said Masaki as she looked around, "Urahara's underground training complex under his shop."

"But.. how…" said Tara.

"I guess you just entered a deep state of sleep and started to unconsciously access the reiatsu memories" said Masaki.

"Kurosaki-san!" shouted Urahara from a distance as Tara turned to look at the blonde man before looking at Ichigo.

"What's that chain thing coming from Ichigo's chest?" asked Tara.

"His chain of fate" said Masaki, "this is Urahara's training schedule for Ichigo to regain his Shinigami powers."

"Oh" said Tara.

"It's his spirit body" said Masaki as she turned Tara's shoulders and pointed to a body that was lying on the ground, "while that's his real body, and the chain is connected to the body… meaning that the spirit can return to the physical body."

"Oh" said Tara.

"But" said Masaki, "if you cut the chain of fate, then that's it. No more going back into your body, for all intents and purposes, you're dead."

"I see" said Tara.

"Kurosaki-san" shouted Urahara again, "put on the protective gear by saying this special spell."

"What special spell?" said Ichigo as he stopped and shouted back.

"Spell?" asked Tara.

"Urahara like to have fun" replied Masaki.

"You have to say 'Take this, the powers of justice! Justice Armour! Justice Hachimaki! Attack!'" shouted Urahara.

"That's a spell?" as Tara as she stared confused at Masaki.

"Urahara" is a very warped person.

"There's no way I'm saying that you idiot!" shouted Ichigo just as Tara saw the little girl launch a punch at Ichigo, which he managed to dodge.

"What was that?" asked Tara in shock, "that girl created a small crater, who.. what?"

"That girl" said Masaki, "is strong enough to face off against Shinigami, do you think a normal soul like Ichigo had any luck?"

"Then why…." Said Tara as Ichigo shouted back.

"Fine… fine" said Ichigo as he ran while putting on the gear and said the spell very loudly, but nothing happened.

"Huh?" said Tara.

"I can't believe you actually said that!" laughed Urahara.

"You bastard" shouted Ichigo as Tara and Masaki were laughing.

"Oh" said Tara as she wiped her tears after having laughed for a few minutes, "that was just…. What's going on?"

"Huh?" said Masaki as the both of them watched Ichigo fly into a boulder after the girl had kicked him, "Oh, he cleared Urahara's first lesson."

"Huh?" said Tara as she followed Masaki to where Ichigo was slowly standing up.

"You see" said Masaki, "when a soul is separated from its body, it's hard to move and breath."

"Why?" asked Tara as she looked at Ichigo walk towards Urahara.

"He's a normal ghost now" said Masaki, "his Soul Sleep and Binding Chain have been completely destroyed. For him to move freely, he needed to restore his Spiritual Power. The best way for him to raise his Spiritual Power so that he could move freely is when the spiritual body is in danger of being destroyed. The fact that he was able to dodge the young girl's punch, which unfortunately we missed, before she kicked him proved that Ichigo's spiritual powers have returned."

"If he wasn't able to dodge?" asked Tara.

"Then the soul would have been killed" said Masaki.

"Oh" said Tara.

"Now Tara" said Masaki, "you wanted to know why Ichigo has a hollow?"

"Huh?" said Tara.

"You're about to find out" said Masaki, "and I'm so sorry but I need you to remember that whatever you see is just his memory. Just remember that. Nothing is real. Everything's already happened."

"What do you mean?" asked Tara as she watched Ichigo's mother look on in sadness, "Masaki?"

Tara looked on with her mouth covered in shock as a tall man took an axe and cut off Ichigo's Chain of Fate.

"Masaki!" said Tara, "without his Chain of Fate….."

"I know" nodded Masaki as the two women saw a huge hole open up in the ground, "my son just died."

"But…." said Tara as she followed Masaki into the hole.

Once they reached the bottom of the hole, the both of them saw Ichigo panting on the ground as he lay on his side.

"What's going on?" asked Tara, "the Chain….. it's shorter than before."

"Once the chain was cut" said Masaki, "the ends started to devour themselves. It would start off slowly but as time goes on, the chain would literally devour itself. No one can stop it and if you do, the chain will take a chunk of flesh from your hands or whatever it finds near. At the end, the rate of the devouring process is faster and more painful."

"What?!" said Tara.

"Once the corrosion reaches his chest" said Masaki as she closed her eyes, "a hole will form and he will become a hollow."

"No!" said Tara.

"And that man, Tessai, is there" said Masaki as she pointed at the same man who cut Ichigo's Chain of Fate earlier, "his duty is to kill Ichigo should he become a hollow. Which will happen in a few seconds."

"Masaki" said Tara, "please, I don't think I can…."

"You wanted to see" said Masaki as she turned to face Tara, "you wanted to see how he got the hollow inside him, you wanted to know why Anya called him the 'hero of the war with a monster inside'. Please, this is what he had to go through to get his Shinigami powers back so that he could save Rukia. Even if you don't have any feelings for him, at least respect him enough to see what he's gone through."

"It's happening now" said Masaki before turning to face her son as he started to scream in pain.

"Masaki" said Tara as she started to tear up, "please."

"Tara" said Masaki as she squeezed her hand, "the only way for him to stop the transformation into a hollow is to become a Shinigami. Please, don't look away."

"Masaki" said Tara.

"Ichigo stayed in this hole for three days" said Masaki, "this is the final stage, the most painful stage."

"No!" shouted Ichigo as he saw the links all the links in the chain consume themselves before she looked up the hole at Urahara and the others who were looking down, "Stop… you guys come and stop this now!"

"Oh God" said Tara as Ichigo stopped screaming as the links were all eaten away and the plate on his chest broke.

A few seconds later. she saw Ichigo look up at her face. It was as if he was looking straight at into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo" said Tara with tears in her eyes while looking at Ichigo as he started to howl in pain.

"He couldn't see you" said Masaki as she held on to a trembling Tara.

Tara looked in horror as a white substance started to form around Ichigo's face.

"His mask" said Tara as her legs trembled.

"Yes" said Masaki, "but, despite all that pain, Ichigo's still fighting in there."

"What do you mean?" asked Tara as Masaki grabbed her and jumped up to the surface.

"When a person becomes a hollow" said Masaki as they landed on the surface, "the soul literally explodes and then regroups to form the hollow."

"But Ichigo didn't explode" said Tara.

"No" replied Masaki, "his body is still intact and the transformation just started with his mask which represents his resistance."

"He'll become a Shinigami" said Tara.

"Yes" said Masaki, "but…"

"What's that?" asked Tara as a shadow started to spread in the ground and she looked up, only to see a huge block falling into the hole.

"That's a part of Tessai's kido" said Masaki, "the final option to kill Ichigo since he's already started to transform."

"Ichigo will be alright" said Tara as he looked at Masaki, "right?"

Before Masaki could answer, there was a huge explosion of reiatsu from the hole that blew everyone, except for the two women, back.

"What's going on?" asked Tara as she looked up at a trail of smoke before it landed in front of them in a cloud of smoke, "I saw someone escape."

"Look" said Masaki as she pointed to the dust cloud in front of them as it revealed Ichigo in the traditional black Shinigami robes with a mask on his face.

"He did it" said Tara as she saw Ichigo head towards Urahara as he took out his sword.

"What happened?" asked Tara when she saw the broken sword.

"That's not his sword" said Masaki while they approached Ichigo.

They walked in front of Ichigo as he stopped and looked at Urahara with his mask on, before he smashed the mask that was on his face with the hilt of his sword.

"He did it" said Masaki, "he's regained his Shinigami powers."

"Lesson two" shouted Urahara, "has been cleared."

"You idiot" said Ichigo as he smashed the hilt of his sword into Urahara's face, "I made a promise that as long as I get out of that hole alive, I'll kill you."

"Oh boy" said Masaki as Tara looked on.

"Good, good" said Urahara as he rubbed his nose, "I like your attitude, means we can start off with the third test."

"Third test?" asked Tara as she looked at Masaki while Ichigo and Urahara were talking.

"The third test is Ichigo gaining Zangetsu" said Masaki.

"But I thought that sword…." Said Tara before she saw Urahara grab the handle on his cane, and pull it out.

"The cane is the sheathe for his sword?" asked Tara.

"Yes" said Masaki.

"So five minutes you say?" asked Urahara while his face took on a serious look as Tara and Masaki looked on, "very well, you try to finish me off in five minutes."

Tara looked on as Ichigo ran with Urahara chasing him for a little while until he stopped and turned to face Urahara. She watched as Ichigo swung what was left of his sword down but instead of Urahara's sword blocking it, she saw his sword cut right through Ichigo's sword and hit his body, which was niot bleading.

"What just happened?" asked Tara.

"Ichigo knew that only Zanpakutō's could cut Shinigami" said Masaki, "he had no idea that Urahara himself is a Shinigami. Tara, that man is Kisuke Urahara, the former Captain of the twelfth division of the Gotei 13."

"What?" said Tara, "you're telling me that guy is a Captain?"

"Yes" said Masaki as they saw Urahara call out his sword, Benihime, before Ichigo started to run again before turning around to face Urahara with his Shikai activated. Tara looked on as Urahara swung Benihime down and cut through what was remaining of Ichigo's sword before he ran off again with the hilt.

"What's going on?" asked Tara as she saw Ichigo running away in a panic before he suddenly stopped.

"It's Ichigo" said Masaki, "all this while, Zangetsu has been calling out to him. He's been telling Ichigo to call for him."

"Why doesn't he?" asked Tara.

"Ichigo's afraid" said Masaki, "he can see Zangetsu in front of him but he can't hear his name. His fear is blocking all his other senses. But he encouraged Ichigo, told him that he's only one man fighting another lone man, that there's nothing to be afraid off. He told his to always look forward, never back, because that's what bring about courage. Without any courage, there'll be death. Watch him Tara, watch him let go of his fear."

Tara watched as Ichigo's back was to Urahara as he raised his sword up to an attacking stance. She then saw Ichigo smash the hilt of the broken sword into his other hand as a bright coloured energy wave emitted from Ichigo.

"That's his reiatsu" said Helen as Tara covered her eyes.

"It's…. It's beautiful" said Tara, "but I also see darkness."

"Zangetsu!" shouted Ichigo as he turned around and fired an energy wave at a very surprised Urahara.

"He did it" smiled Tara as the cloud cleared and she looked at Ichigo and at Zangetsu, "but that still doesn't look the same, his sword I mean. And his uniform is all different."

"That comes later" said Masaki.

"Lesson three, cleared" said Urahara.

Tara and Masaki looked on as Ichigo raised his sword.

"Sorry Urahara-san" said Ichigo, "I don't think I can stop this."

"Ichigo" said Tara, "wait!"

"Tara" said a voice, "Tara, wake up."

"Huh!" said Tara as she snapped her eyes open and sat up, "what? Where?"

"Hey" said Xander, "you were asleep, thought it looked painful the way you were position. Thought it would be better if you just went to the couch in the back training room."

"Oh" said Tara, "how long was I out?"

"About three hours" said Xander.

"Oh" said Tara.

"Are you alright?" asked Xander as she sat beside the blonde.

"Yeah" said Tara as she rubbed her face with her hands, "where's Willow?"

"Downstairs, I think" said Xander.

"OK" replied Tara as she stood up and turned towards the back room, "I need to talk to her."

**Magic Box, Underground Training Complex, at the same time.**

"Buffy" said Giles, "you need to sit still and concentrate."

"Doesn't help when that doofus there is trying to hit me" replied Buffy as she pointed at Urahara.

"That's a first" said Urahara, "never been called that before."

"I am sorry for her behaviour" said Giles as he looked at Urahara.

'Don't worry about it" said Urahara, "Kurosaki-san was much worse."

"Now Buffy" said Giles, "maybe some tea will help you relax."

"Alright" said Buffy as she grabbed the cup from Giles and took a sip, "hey, tastes great. A bit too minty."

"Minty?" said Giles, "there's no mint….. Buffy!"

Giles watched in shock at Buffy started to get dizzy before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she started to fall back.

"Buffy!" said Giles as he got up and reached for his Slayer just as Urahara shunpo'd behind her and caught her head before laying it down gently on the ground.

"Sorry" said Urahara as he looked at Giles, "this was the only way."

"What did you do?" asked Giles angrily.

"Don't worry" said Urahara, "the herb I placed in there is safe. She's in a deep stae of relaxation, she'll be fine."

"But.." said Giles, "that was unethical."

"Maybe" said Urahara, "but we don't have much time for her to convince the essence of the demon inside her that its powers, all of its powers belong to her now."

"What's going to happen?" asked Giles.

"She'll fight the demon for control" said Urahara, "if she's successful, she can control her armour at will. She can activate any part of it at any time."

"And if not?" asked Giles.

"Buffy will become the demon" said Urahara, "even though it's just the essence, it's still a being of evil. The more it wins, the more its soul will suppress Buffy's. She'll become the demon itself."

"What prevented it from taking over before?" asked Giles.

"Buffy never faced it in battle before" said Urahara, "she's now going into its own territory. And the demon won't like that. Think about it, if it was an affront to you to be put into someone just so that they can take your strength and other abilities; and then they have to make it worse by actually facing you and telling you that they want it all, they want full control of you. What would you do?"

"Go all out" said Giles.

"Yes" said Urahara, "but unlike what your Council does to Slayers on their eighteenth birthday….."

"Soul Society knows about that?" asked Giles.

"Yes" said Urahara, "Anyway, Buffy will have her strength when she faces the demon. Don't worry about that, just hope that it's Buffy who awakens not the demon."

"What happens if it's the demon?" asked Giles.

"She'll be destroyed" said Urahara as his face became serious.

**Location Unknown.**

"Son of a bitch" said Buffy as she looked around at her surroundings and found herself in some sort of a cave, "I'm gonna kill that Blondie and Giles."

"Kill" said a low voice.

"Hello?" said Buffy as she looked around in the shadows that were being cast in the cave.

"Hello" said the same voice again.

"Ok" said Buffy, "this isn't funny."

"Funny" said the voice again this time from behind her.

"Hey" said Buffy as she was pushed into the ground.

As Buffy got up, she started to hear laughter all around her.

"Buffy" said the voice of her mother, "you're useless, you couldn't save anyone. It was your fault that I divorced your father."

"Mom?" said Buffy, "no, you're not my mom."

"What's up B" said Faith's voice, "why did you do that? I needed you to help me, I wanted you to help me. Why did you try to kill me? Why did you try again? All I wanted was your help and acceptance."

"Faith" said Buffy as she turned around again, "no…. not Faith."

Buffy then heard the voices of all her friends shouting at her and putting her down. All Buffy could do was close her eyes and ears because of the pain.

"Shut up!" screamed Buffy, "Come out and face me! All of you. Come out and face me you cowards!"

"My.. my" said another voice, Buffy's voice.

"Now what?" said Buffy.

"I know why you are here, child" said the voice again.

"Come out" said Buffy as she took an attacking stance.

"You sure?" asked the voice as it laughed, "human's and their bravado."

"Then that means you are a coward" replied Buffy.

"You really want to see?" said the voice, "you think you can control me?"

"Yes" said Buffy.

"Very well" said the voice as it came out of the shadows.

Buffy looked on in shock as she slowly put her hands back down to her sides.

"What the hell?" said Buffy as she saw what looked like a living shadow take the form of her armoured self, except this demonic version of her had red eyes and black hair instead of her blonde locks. Buffy looked on in shock as a sword from each forearm extended.

"Come now" said this 'Dark Buffy', "if you want control, beat me. Or else I'll kill you."

TBC


	30. BUffy and the Shadow (Part 2)

**Buffy's Mindscape.**

"You are weak" said Dark Buffy as she gave a back handed fist to Buffy's face that flung her from where she was standing to the wall of the far end of the cave.

"AHHH!" screamed Buffy as she hit the wall hard and fell onto the floor.

"I'm not weak" said Buffy as she started to stand up again before she saw the demonic version of her walked towards her as the blades extended. Buffy looked on at the demon walked over a shadow and simply fell in.

'What the hell?' thought Buffy to herself as she slowly stood up and then suddenly arched her back in pain before she rolled forward and turned around while getting into an attacking stance. She looked on in shock as Dark Buffy's blade extended hand appeared out of the shadow that was earlier behind her. She then saw Dark Buffy come out of the shadow and stand in front of her.

"Ok" said Buffy, "that was just cool."

**Magic Box, Underground Training Area.**

"Mr. Urahara" said Giles as he got another wet towel to wipe of the blood that was dripping from Buffy's back.

"This is similar to what we Shinigami call Jinzen" said Urahara.

"Jinzen?" asked Giles.

"Yes" said Urahara, "you see, every Shinigami uses Jinzen to communicate with their Zanpakuto or Soul Cutter."

"Wait" said Giles as he looked at Urahara in surprise, "you're telling that these Soul Cutters… these swords are alive?"

"Yes" said Urahara, "each sword has its own name, its own personality. My point is that Buffy is in a state of Jinzen."

"Oh" said Giles.

"She is now fighting with the demon and this Jinzen-like trance is so deep that whatever injuries she receives from the demon, will be reflected onto her real body" said Urahara.

"But you said that she would still have her strength" said Giles.

"Yes" replied Urahara, "but she's fighting with the essence of the demon. Just think of the essence as the demon itself, the original if you will. The strength that Buffy has is a copy of the strength of the demon. The demon is the original source of the strength so it, logically speaking, would be much stronger than Buffy."

"So she's got no hope?" said Giles is shock.

"She does" said Urahara, "she just needs to remember why she's fighting and for who."

"But these injuries" said Giles as the both of them looked down at the bruises and cuts on Buffy's body which had already reverted back to its un-armoured form a few seconds after Buffy had drank the tea.

"The demon won't kill her" said Urahara, "it needs her body, if it defeats Buffy's soul, which it's fighting right now, it will be suppressed and the demon will take over."

"If that happens?" asked Giles.

"I'll have no choice but to kill her" said Urahara.

"You won't even try and get to her?" asked Giles.

"She has that chance now" said Urahara, "that's why she's fighting. But despite everything she does right now, what makes you think that she'd do better once she's been taken over?"

"I can hope" said Giles, "hope that if she is taken over, that she will continue to fight."

"I see" said Urahara, "I sincerely hope that you're right. Because the way it seems to be going, we may be testing your theory very soon."

**Buffy's Mindscape.**

Buffy lay on the floor of the cave facing up as the demonic version of her held her down with her foot on her chest.

"And you wanted my power?" said Dark Buffy, "you are such a child, what makes you think that you could come here and try to control me?"

"I will control you" hissed Buffy.

"I was mistaken" said the demon as she pressed her foot into Buffy's chest as the blonde girl screamed, "you are not only just a child, you are a foolish child. Just give up, I can do a much better job than you. All you do is lose."

"No" said Buffy as she grabbed Dark Buffy's foot that was on her chest and tried to push it away.

"You lost Angel, you couldn't protect your mother, you'll fail your sister" grinned Dark Buffy maniacally, "you attempted to murder your sister slayer, your boyfriend left you and now you insult me by dealing with a bunch of Shinigami. Not only do you lose everyone in your life, but you are weak as well."

"No" said Buffy, "shut up."

"You've always fought alone" said Dark Buffy, "that's why you will fail today, that's why I will throw you into the depths of this cave after you've been entirely humiliated and then…."

Buffy watched as the demon grinned even wider.

"And then" said the demon, "your body will be mine."

"No" said Buffy, "they'll stop you if you do."

"You think your friends will go against you?" said the demon, "they'll try to help you, and in that one moment of weakness… I will chop off their heads, but not before having fun."

"No" said Buffy as she finally managed to push away the leg that was holding her down and she got up as fast as humanly possible, you will stay away from them."

"Your mother and sister are somewhere else, beyond my touch" said Dark Buffy as she licked her lips, "but Xander… umm… Xander…. I've got some ideas for him and Anya. Involves a bed and then using my swords to dismember them. I'll hang their body parts all over this wretched city."

"Fuck you!" screamed Buffy as she punched the demon which ducked and attempted to kick Buffy which she blocked. Buffy grabbed the leg that the demon kicked her with and swung the demon onto a wall. She looked on in surprise as the demon went through the shadow being cast on the wall before she was punched from behind.

"Damn it" shouted Buffy as she fell forward before quickly standing up again and turning around to face Dark Buffy.

"That's all you can do?" said the demon, "I knew that you can't save them. I told you what I'll do to Xander and Anya. What do you think I'll do to Tara? Beautiful Tara.. her soul is absolute innocence; so pure and white. I'll enjoy corrupting her soul and her body. Then come's Willow."

"You" said Buffy as she attempted a backhanded fist at the demon which it dodged laughing, "don't you dare talk about her."

"Sweet Willow" said the demon as she extended a sword and slashed at Buffy's chest, which she was lucky to dodge, "sweet, sweet Willow. I am sure that she tastes of strawberries. The darkness that resides within her,,, so delicious… maybe I won't kill her.. I'll make her my attack dog, after all she's been following you like a little puppy dog for a long time."

"Shut up!" screamed Buffy as she ran towards the demon and attempted a flying kick which the demon caught and then flung her against the wall. Buffy smashed back down onto the floor as she cried in pain.

"Cry" said Dark Buffy as she walked towards Buffy who was crying but still trying to get up as the demon kicked her hard into her stomach. Buffy opened her mouth in pain as she opened her mouth in pain, only to have blood drip out.

"Who else is there?" said the demon as it followed Buffy as she crawled away, "ah yes, Giles. He's easy…. He sees you like a father sees a daughter, how else to humiliate him than by… you know…. I'll use your body to give him the pleasure he craves… the pleasure every human craves. And then, I rip his head off and use it as a receptacle."

"You're sick" said Buffy as she leaned on the wall as she slowly got up.

"Humans are sick" said Dark Buffy, "just giving your sick body what it craves."

"Then I'll take Faith" said Dark Buffy as it gave an evil grin, "you don't care about her right? You tried to murder her even, so you won't care if she dies."

"Stop" said Buffy as she got into an attacking stance.

"I'll find Faith" said the Demon as she walked towards Buffy, "I'll ensure the entire Slayer line is destroyed by taking back what is rightfully mine. The rest of my soul, the rest of my essence."

"No" said Buffy with her eyes wide open.

"My soul keeps calling to me" said Dark Buffy as she looked up and closed her eyes, "I can feel it, it wants to be together again. Ask me what I'll do to Faith?"

"Stay away from her" said Buffy.

"Oh you care about her now?" said Dark Buffy as she ran to the blonde girl and grabbed her throat before slamming her against a wall, "ask me."

"No" said Buffy as she hissed at the demon.

"ASK ME!" screamed the demon as it punched Buffy in the chest.

"What…." Said Buffy as she tried to catch a breath, "what… what will you do?"

"I am glad you asked" said the Demon as it let go of Buffy and she fell onto the floor before struggling to get up again.

"When I find her" said the demon, "I'll apologize for everything I… or you… did to her and beg for her forgiveness. All it takes for the transfer is body contact, so I'll make sure to pleasurably abuse and humiliate her body as much as possible. I will absorb my soul into your body, leaving her week. I'll give her such pleasure using your body that when she says that she loves you, she'll feel a sword being plunged through her chest. I'll look into her eyes with happiness… and her eyes…. Oh her eyes! I can't wait to see the betrayal in her eyes. She'll think that you betrayed her."

"No" said Buffy.

"But don't worry" said the demon, "you'll have front row seats to the deaths of everyone you hold dear. Then when your mother and sister come back…. Oooh.. That's going to be really fun."

"Stay away from them!" screamed Buffy as the demon ran at her and punched which Buffy just managed to block before she stepped to the side and aimed a back handed fist to its head which connected.

"Finally" said the demon as it saw the anger in Buffy's eyes, "become angry, please."

"Glory" said Buffy as she struggled to stand, "need to stop Glory."

"I don't care" said the demon, "with the line of Slayers destroyed; I'll give her your sister. She'll bring hell here to this world."

"The Soul Reapers will stop her and then you" said Buffy.

"They can" said the demon, "they are gods as well. But do you really think they will beat you?"

"Yes" said Buffy.

"I can pretend to be you" said the demon, "I know all your habits, how you act, your mannerisms…. Everything. And when they leave this place. I can have my fun, no gods to get in my way. I will open the Hellmouth and rule here."

"Please stop" said Buffy.

"Say you give up" said the demon as it approached Buffy, "say you give up and offer your body to me, and I will end this."

"I…" said Buffy as she fell onto the ground and started to cry.

"It's simple" said the demon, "just give up, you are alone here. No one to help you, but I can. I can take away your pain; your soul will be in the darkest part of your mind so you'll never feel pain again."

"Why do you fight?" said another voice behind the demon.

"What?" said Buffy as she squinted her eyes to look past the flaming torches on the wall.

"Why do you fight?" said a woman that Buffy saw as her eyes started to slowly clear.

"She fights for herself" said the demon as she tuned to the woman, "just as you did, or have you forgotten."

"Silence" said the woman as she pushed the demon away and walked towards Buffy and crouched down.

"Buffy Summers…. The second Slayer….. the first Slayer to survive due to friendships" said the woman, "why do you fight?"

"I don't know" said Buffy as she looked at the woman. Looking from up close, she saw the face paint of the woman and the ragged dress she was wearing and recognized her, "I know you, don't I? I've seen you before, haven't I? In my dreams?"

"She doesn't even remember you" said the demon, "now leave, she has had her chance."

"Sister" said the woman as she stared at Buffy, "I cannot tell you why you must fight, but I believe you know in your heart why you must. Just remember this one thing, a slayer always fights in the darkness; a Slayer's home is in the darkness."

"What?" said Buffy confused as she looked up at the woman.

"Once a Slayer can conquer the darkness, she can bring the light" said the woman as she walked back and vanished.

"I thought she would never leave" said the demon as she approached Buffy, "now, where were we."

"I'll fight you" said Buffy as she slowly stood up.

"Bravado?" said the demon as it extended its blade and swung its arm at Buffy's head.

Buffy ducked the swing but not before grabbing onto the arm as the demon swung back at the blonde. She them swung the demon onto a wall that contained no shadows as she heard the wall crack.

'Darkness' thought Buffy to herself, 'did she mean using the darkness figuratively or….. crap, son of a bitch."

Buffy gave herself a small smile just as the demon slipped into a shadow. Before it could even reappear through another shadow, Buffy ran towards one of the torches on the wall and extinguished the fire just as the demon appeared from behind her and kicked her back. The kick flung Buffy to the other side of the cave.

"Give up" said the demon as it found another shadow to slip through which gave Buffy the change to extinguish two more of the torches on the wall as the cave started to slowly get covered in darkness.

"You first" said Buffy as she ran towards the demon as it swung both its swords at Buffy. Buffy managed to just slide under the swords before she got back up and ran full speed towards the final torch which she extinguished, plunging the entire cave in darkness.

"That was your great strategy?" said the demon as it looked around in the dark, "turn off all the lights?"

"Yes" said Buffy as she ducked a swing of the demon's sword before she punched its face and back flipped away.

'No light, no shadows you asshole' thought Buffy to herself, 'and thanks to Giles' training, I can actually fight in the dark.'

Buffy then remembered what Urahara had told her and Giles, that the excess leaking spiritual power from Ichigo would have strengthened her as well.

She closed her eyes and tried to use her enhanced senses to find out where the demon was.

'To my left' thought Buffy to herself as she ran towards the demon who had its back to Buffy kicked its back hard, making it fly and hit a wall before she stepped back and stood still. Controlling her breathing, she closed her eyes and used her senses to hear where the demon was.

Hearing footsteps running towards her, Buffy ducked as she heard the 'swish' of the sword being swung at her head, before she launched an uppercut with as much strength as she could muster. Buffy heard where the demon crashed and quickly ran towards it. She sensed that the demon landed on the left wall and she quickly ran towards it before she brought both her hands up and smashed them into the demon's chest.

'Ichigo' thought Buffy to herself as she started to pound the demon with her fists as she straddled it, 'I hope your spiritual energy can strengthen me, at least enough for this fight.'

Buffy continued to pound the demon with her fists as she slowly felt her strength increasing until she heard the crack of metal.

"No" said the demon as it swung its arm at Buffy. Even in the dark, Buffy managed to catch the arm and avoided the sword as it popped out. Buffy then grabbed the arm as she used all her strength to twist it around the demon as it now lay face down.

"You filth!" said Buffy as she twisted the arm back until she heard a popping sound, "you threatened my friends and family! And you thought that you could get away?"

Buffy heard the demon scream before she straddled its back and put one hand on the side of its head with another arm around its neck. She then pulled its upper body backwards.

"Stop" said the demon.

"No" said Buffy as she pulled back even more as she heard the armour crack thanks to her enhanced strength, 'Thank you, Ichigo. I should kiss you after this is done.'

"The shinigami" said the demon, "his power leaked into you."

"Took me some time to find it" said Buffy, "like that woman said, all it took was the darkness."

"I can help you" said the demon.

"No" said Buffy, "you threatened everyone I care about. You threatened my sister Slayer."

"You were going to kill her" said the demon as it yelped in pain again when Buffy leaned forward before quickly pulling the demon's upper back, backwards again.

"Maybe I was wrong" said Buffy, "I was angry with her and I used that anger to take me over and make mistakes."

"You'll be doing making the same mistake now" said the Demon.

"No" said Buffy, "what I do now is to protect my family and my friends and to do that… I will have control over you, you bitch!"

Suddenly in the darkness of the cave, the scream of a blonde haired slayer using her enhanced strength, which was further enhanced thanks to Ichigo's reiatsu, reverberated throughout the walls followed by the sound of a neck and armour snapping.

TBC


	31. A Chat with Willow

**A/N: **Hi everyone, thank you so much for reading this story and for the many great reviews. There was one thing that I wanted to touch on for this story, it's something that Culaio had pointed out in the story. I'm taking the things that happened in the Manga (for Bleach) and on TV (for BtVS) as official canon, mainly because I absolutely hated the filler arcs especially those ridiculous Bounts and the way this story is going, the Buffy comics may not be coming into play. As for Shinigami being called gods; in Chapter 370, when Hachi had defeated Barragan, he said "In Soul Society, there is no being with 'god' in its name other than the Shinigami" (I can PM the link if anyone would like to confirm, if the link doesn't exist anymore.. not to worry I took a screengrab). And yes while it is just a translation, the one who translated it made a note that the "gami" in Shinigami was written with the Japanese character for "god" in Japanese. I think what makes the Shinigami counted as gods is not just their levels of Spirit energy, but that they also have to control the flow of Souls that go to and from Soul Society to the World of the Living, including sending the pluses to Soul Society. Quincy's can channel spirit energy for their weapons but when they destroy a Hollow, they destroy the Soul that makes up the Hollow as well, which would cause problems later on but they don't perform the actions of the Shinigami, which is to move spirits to Soul Society. As for Hollows, well….., they have great spiritual energy as well but the main motivation for most hollows is to eat as many Souls as possible. Spirits with enormous spirit energy? Well, unless they can actually send a plus to Soul Society or cleanse the Sins of a hollow, I doubt that they can be called Shinigami. However, I would have to guess that Soul Society would have already recruited or placed under observation those spirits that have high spiritual energy. Anyway, just wanted to clear stuff up, at least try to… at least from my reading the manga.

**A/N2: ** Culaio and Krazyfanfiction1: Thanks, I was going for that incredibly creepy and sadistically, evil vibe for Dark Buffy. Was afraid I didn't pull it off.

**A/N3: **I've also been toying with a Stargate and Bleach cross-over but so far, I haven't really been able to come up with a good story. Well, back to the story now. Cheers.

**Buffy's Mindscape.**  
****

Buffy held on to the now defeated body of the demon after she had broken its neck and then let it fall forwards onto the cave floor.

"Good riddance" said Buffy, "you threatened my friends and family, so you had to pay."

"That is why you fight" said the mysterious woman again as she walked to wards Buffy as her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the cave.

"You can see?" asked the woman.

"Yes" said Buffy before her eyes opened wide as she realized who she was talking to, "you're the first Slayer, aren't you?"

"You are the second" said the First Slayer, "you survived because of the love of your friends. It is because of that same love that you defeated the essence, and the reason why you continue to fight to bring the light into a world of darkness."

"What happens now?" asked Buffy as she stood up panting, "the last time I saw you…."

"Yes" said the First Slayer as she stepped back into the darkness, "it is time."

"Time?" said Buffy as she stepped towards the First Slayer, "what time? What are you talking about?"

"Goodbye, sister" said the First Slayer.

"Wait" said Buffy as she heard a cracking sound of armour splitting up from where she let the demons body fall, "what the hell?"

Buffy walked towards the body and saw the armour slowly peel off the body of the demon.

"Ok" said Buffy when suddenly there was a bright flash and all that stood in front of her in the now lighted cave was a figure made of smoke, "what are you? Do I have to fight you too?"

Buffy noticed that the figure seemed to be shaking what its head at her.

"So" said Buffy, "what are we….. I mean…. Where do we go from here?"

Buffy saw the figure extend an arm towards her.

"You want me to touch you?" said Buffy confused.

She saw the figured nod its head.

"No choice, I guess" said Buffy to herself as she extended her hand.

Buffy looked on as the smoke suddenly lost form and flew straight into her body as she fell onto the floor and screamed.

**Magic Box, Underground Training Complex.**  
****

"Buffy!" said Giles as he and Urahara held down Buffy who had just woke up screaming.

"Inoue-san" shouted Urahara, "we need you here. Come quick."

"Buffy" said Giles ans he held on to Buffy who had her eyes fixed onto the ceiling of the cavern, "you're home, calm down."

"Giles…. Giles…" said Buffy as she started to calm down, although she was already hyperventilating due to what had just happened.

"Buffy!" shouted Willow who had just ran to Buffy's location with Inoue, Rukia and Tara who had just reached the complex no more than a few minutes ago.

"Willow" said Buffy as she tried to sit up but then she screamed in pain and lay back down again.

"You're heavily injured, Buffy" said Giles, "you've got bruises over most of your body, we've managed to stop the bleeding from the multitude of cuts on your body but if you keep on moving, then your wounds could tear open."

"I'm sorry" said Inoue as she started her healing technique, "but I didn't want to try anything while you were in that trance. It may have interfered with what you were doing."

"I see" said Buffy as she lay back down.

"Now" said Inoue as she smiled at Buffy from over the orange shield, "please relax for a little while, you will be healed as soon as possible."

"Thanks" said Buffy.

"Buff?" said Willow, "did you manage to… you know?"

"Yeah" smiled Buffy, "yeah, I did."

"Congratulations, Buffy" said Giles, "now rest. We'll need you all rested up."

"Where's Ichigo?" asked Buffy as she felt her eyelids getting heavier by the minute.

"Ichigo?" asked Tara as she looked at Inoue, who returned a look at the blonde witch.

"He went to meet with Captain Hitsugaya" said Urahara.

"Oh" said Buffy as she fell asleep, "tell… him… thanks."

"He'll just say no thanks needed" said Urahara as he got up and walked towards the staircase before turning to face Inoue again, "how long would it take to fully heal her, Inoue-san?"

"I'm not sure, Urahara-san" said Inoue, "but I don't think it would be that long."

"Mr. Giles" said Urahara, "I'd recommend that she train using her abilities once she's fully healed."

"Maybe we could let her have a few hours of rest" said Giles.

"Her abilities are still new to her" said Urahara, "if she's not trained on the use of them as soon as….."

"After she rests for a few hours" said Giles as he looked at Urahara.

"Very well" sighed the blonde former Captain as he turned and walked towards the staircase where he started to read through some books and drink some tea.

"Why do you think Buffy wanted to thank Ichigo for?" asked Willow as she and Tara stood behind Inoue who was kneeling on one side of Buffy, with Giles kneeling on the other side.

"I don't know" said Tara, "but her aura's definitely changed, it's a subtle change but it's there."

"She really did succeed then" said Willow as Tara nodded her head.

"Willow" said Tara as she held the redhead's hand, "there was something I wanted to talk to you about, it's the reason I can down here."

"Ummmm… ok" said Willow as she followed Tara to a part of the complex where no one was training or relaxing.

"Willow" said Tara, "I need you to be completely honest with me."

"I've always been honest with you" replied Willow, "how could you think that I haven't been honest with you?"

"The day you and Ichigo were in the training area" said Tara, "what did you tell him?"

"Huh?" said Willo as she looked behind Tara nervously at Inoue who was still healing Buffy.

"Willow" said Tara, "the day that Ichigo told us about Glory, the day that you found that he had brought me to Soul Society to visit my mother…. I noticed that you were angry."

"But…" said Willow as Tara interrupted her again.

"NO" said Tara, "let me finish, please."

"Alright" said Willow as she stepped forward, "but can we please not do this here?"

"Alright" said Tara, "where would you like to go?"

"To the surface" said Willow softly as she held Tara's hand and walked towards the stairs.

As they were walking towards the stairs, the both of them were soon joined by Rukia and Renji.

"You ladies going back up?" asked Renji.

"Yeah" said Willow as she looked at the two Shinigami.

"Want a lift?" asked Renji.

"It would be helpful" replied Tara with a smile.

"Renji" said Rukia as she noticed the sad look on Willow's face, "take Tara up to the surface, I'll follow with Willow."

"Sure" said Renji as Tara held his arm before flash stepping away.

"You're upset about Tara finding out the truth about what you told Ichigo" said Rukia as she faced Willow after Renji and Tara had left.

"Yes" said Willow.

"I'm sorry" said Rukia, "Although I don't know what was said between you and Ichigo, I do know that it changed Ichigo's attitude towards her. I don't know if that's what you were going for but you succeeded."

"She won't see it that way" said Willow, "I don't know what to do."

"You could always tell her the truth" said Rukia, "and live with the consequences."

"Right" said Willow as Rukia grabbed her arm and shunpo'd up to the surface where Tara and Renji were already waiting for them.

"Come on, Renji" said Rukia, "duty calls."

"See ya, Tara.. Willow" said Renji as the two Shinigami flash stepped away.

"So" said Tara as she turned to face Willow.

"Maybe we should head in" said Willow as she opened the door to the training room and closed it once the both of them were inside.

"So what happened, Willow?" asked Tara.

"I was happy you know" said Willow as she walked towards the couch and sat down, "I was so happy for you that you got the chance to see your mother."

"I know" said Tara as she sat beside her, "but I still got anger from you, I don't know whether it was at me or…"

"When I came here that night to be alone" said Willow as she looked at Tara, "I… I… lashed out at Ichigo when he followed me in here."

"Willow" said Tara as she rubbed her forehead before looking at the redhead again.

"He came in to the room" said Willow as she looked down in shame, "and I… I…. when I saw him, I lost control of my anger. I was angry at him. Angry at him for spending so much time with you, angry at him for doing something that even I would never have been able to do, something that I would never be able to give you."

"Visit my mother in the afterlife" said Tara in shock as Willow nodded.

"I told him that he didn't have any right to have taken you there, that it could affect our relationship" said Willow as she turned to looked at Tara again with tears gathering in her eyes, "I told him to stay away from you."

"You did what!?" shouted Tara as she stood up and started pacing in front of Willow.

"Please" said Willow as she looked up, "I…. I… I did it to keep our relationship together."

"How could you Willow?" said Tara as she stopped and looked at Willow, "how could you be so jealous? How could you say something like that?"

"Because I lost Oz alright" said Willow as she stood up, "he cheated on me with that werewolf bitch and he left, I lost him because of her. And I'm afraid that I'll lose you too."

"Hey guys" said Xander as he walked into the training room, "whatcha doin?"

"Did you know about this, Xander?" asked Tara while she looked at Willow.

"Ummmmm…" said Xander, "maybe I should go back now, sorry….."

"Xander!" shouted Tara as she turned to face Xander, "did you know about this?"

"OK" said Anya as she came up behind Xander and entered the training room, "that's the last customer for the day, now it's just the counting money part."

"Yea" said Xander as he looked at the angry blonde witch, "I've gotta help Anya."

"Xander" said Tara.

"Whats going on?" asked Anya.

"Oh nothing" said Xander nervously as he looked at Willow and then Tara, "we should really get out of here."

"Xander" said Tara, "did you know?"

"Know what?" said Anya, "oh, does she mean that thing you told me about?"

"Anya" said Xander, "not now."

"Oh come on" said Anya, "its only natural that Willow try to do everything she could to keep Tara, I'd do that same for you if I thought someone else was going to take you away from me."

"Oh, Anya" said Xander as he cupped his face with his hands.

"What?" said Anya as she turned and looked at a surprised Tara, "wait, you really didn't know?"

"You knew?" asked Tara as she looked at Anya.

"Of course, I know" said Anya.

"Who else knows?" asked Tara as she looked at Willow, "who else knows?"

"No one" said Willow, "no one else knows."

"Don't lie to me" said Tara, "don't lie."

"Buffy" said Willow quietly, "Buffy knew about it too."

"How could you?" asked Tara in tears as she faced Willow, followed by both Anya and Xander, "how could you all do this?"

"Tara…" said Xander as he stepped forward.

"No" said Tara, "just stay away from me. I… I…. I need to get out of here, its suffocating being in here."

"Tara… baby" said Willow as she tried to reach for the blonde girl.

"No" said Tara as she stepped back and wrapped her arms around herself, "don't call me that…. Just don't…. I… I…. how could you?"

"I did it for us!" shouted Willow, "for us… he was going to come in and take you away from me… what did you want me to do? Just sit back and let it happen? Lose you? No, I refuse to let that happen."

"There's something else" said Tara, "you're hiding something from me, I can see it."

"Tara.." said Willow, "please…."

"What else did you tell him?" asked Tara, "what else did you tell him?"

"I…. I… I told him that he should stay away from you" said Willow as she looked at Tara's eyes widen in shock, "I told him to leave Sunnydale for good after this whole thing with Glory was done, that I wanted him out of our lives."

"You didn't tell me that" said Anya as she looked at Xander.

"Yeah… well…" said Xander nervously.

"So" said Tara as she looked at Willow, "what you're really saying is that I can't have any of my own friends? That I can't create friendships with people who are not in the circle of Scoobies? That I can't get close to anyone else?"

"No" said Willow, "of course you can."

"But not with Ichigo?" said Tara, "is that what you're telling me?"

"Tara" said Willow.

"No" said Tara, "stop…. Answer my question."

"I…." said Willow, "I…. yes…. That's what I'm telling you."

"I think I'm going to be sick" said Tara as she ran outside and threw up before she walked back in with her legs trembling.

"Hey, hey" said Anya as she ran up to catch Tara, who had almost lost her footing.

"How could you?" said Tara as she looked at Willow as Anya did everything she could to hold her up.

"Xander" said Anya, "I need some help."

"I… ah" said Xander as she looked between Tara and Willow.

Sensing that Xander was torn between his best friend and her girlfriend, Tara slowly straightened up and gently pushed Anya away with a smile.

"I'll be going home now" said Tara.

"NO… wait…." Said Willow as she ran to Tara, "please, doesn't go. It's dangerous to go out alone now, so please. Just wait until we're done."

"Anya" said Tara as she pushed Willow away gently, "I'd like to lie down please."

"Sure" said Anya as she guided Tara to the back office where she had taken out a cot.

"I'm so tired, Anya" said Tara as she sat down.

"Willow did what she did because she loves you" said Anya, "although I don't agree with her telling Ichigo to stay away from you, she still did it out of love."

"It's not love" said Tara quietly, "Ichigo and the others will help us to defeat Glory, and then they'll bring back Mrs. Summers and Dawn. But, he won't be coming back."

"Maybe if Willow apologizes" said Anya.

"I know Ichigo" said Tara, "he'll be leaving just so that Willow's happy."

"That's good right?" asked Anya as she crouched in front of Tara.

"But I'll lose a friend" said Tara, "I've already lost his friendship once Willow told him to stay away from me."

"I'm sorry, Tara" said Anya.

"Could you wake me up once everyone's done?" asked Tara.

"Of course" replied Anya as Tara lay down on the cot and fell asleep.

TBC.


	32. A Chat with Ichigo

**A/N: **Hi guys. Thanks for reading and reviewing the previous chapter. Well, here's the next one but I've kept it a little short and sweet. Trying for a bit of fluff, a slice of life chapter if you will. Anyway, trying to get my brain working again after that whole Dengue fever thing. I'm out of the hospital now and resting at home so I'm taking it easy on the chapter size for this story. The regular chapter sizes should be out again in a few weeks, trying to get there slowly. In the meantime, please enjoy this chapter. Remember to rate and review.

**Magic Box, 6:00pm.**

"Masaki!" shouted Tara as soon as she closed her eyes and found herself in that familiar white room of her dreams, "Masaki! Where are you?"

"Hello Tara" said Masaki as she walked out of thin air towards Tara.

"Why Masaki?" asked Tara as she approached the memory of Ichigo's mother with tears in her eyes, "why didn't Ichigo tell me what happened between him and Willow?"

"Tara" said Masaki as she hugged the blonde witch, "it wouldn't have helped any if he had told you. Do you want him to stay?"

"Of course I do" said Tara as she stepped back, "of course I want him to stay, I... I… he's my friend, he's someone I've shared things with, he's someone I feel comfortable around which is actually quite funny because I should be more comfortable around Willow and the other Scoobies. Instead, I'm more comfortable with someone who was a complete stranger to me until a few months ago."

"Tara" said Masaki, "I…"

"They betrayed me" said Tara as she collapsed onto the floor, "how could they betray me?"

"Oh, Tara" said Masaki as she sat next to the despondent girl who was sobbing on the floor.

"They all knew about what Willow did and they didn't say anything to me, or try to stop Willow" said Tara.

"Tara" said Masaki, "Willow's an adult; it's her choice if she wants to say something to Ichigo. Even if it is misguided. I'm not defending her but…. Maybe the others feel like they owe a degree of loyalty to her because they know her better than they know Ichigo?"

"Maybe" said Tara, "but it was still wrong, he… I care about him. And now, I've lost his friendship. He's going to help the Scoobies and then leave. And if I know him, he'll leave without saying goodbye. How can I… how can I let that happen?"

"What do you want to do?" asked Masaki.

"I want him to stay" said Tara, "I want him to stay here in Sunnydale, I don't care what others think. Masaki, everyone had tried to control my life after my mother died, and now Willow and the others are doing the exact same thing."

"I know" said Masaki.

"Show me how I can sense him" said Tara, "please."

"Ok" said Masaki.

Suddenly, Tara snapped her eyes open and she sat up from the cot she was lying on. Tara quietly got up and walked softly to the closed door that led to the counter outside. Once she reached that door, she quietly opened it to take a peek and then she made sure that she was alone. When she was sure she was alone, Tara stood near the door, closed her eyes and concentrated… just like Masaki had shown her. She reached out with her own reiatsu and then opened her eyes again and looked at amazement at the colourful string like objects that were floating in front of her.

'_Spirit Ribbons' _thought Tara to herself, _'they're beautiful.'_

Tara watched the white and red ribbons floating all around her before she closed her eyes and concentrated again.

"Gotcha" said Tara as she moved to her left and grabbed a red string.

**U.C. Sunnydale Dorms, 6:30pm.**

"Guys" said Ichigio as he sat on his bed and looked at Yoruichi and Hitsugaya working some devices, "do we have anything yet? Anything to show us where Glory could be holed up?"

"Not yet" said Yoruichi, "you just have got to be patient."

"Hai" said Ichigo as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Everything alright, Kurosaki?" asked Hitsugaya.

"Yea" said Ichigo, "just a bit too impatient I guess in trying to beat Glory so that I could go back to Karakura Town."

"How come you want to get back so quick?" asked Yoruichi.

"Well Karakura Town is my city" said Ichigo, "I'm responsible for its protection along with whoever the current Shinigami is."

Just then everyone stood up as they heard someone knocking on the door.

"Expecting someone?" asked Yoruichi as she stood up along with Hitsugaya who had his sword out.

"Nope" said Ichigo as he pressed his badge on his chest and exited from his physical body before he walked over to the door and raised Zangetsu as Yoruichi opened the door.

"Tara?" said Ichigo in surprise as Tara came into Ichigo's Room and walked towards him before she pulled back her hand and slapped him across his face.

"Ouch" said Ichigo as he stumbled back onto his bed in front of a shocked Hitsugaya and Yoruichi, "Tara, why?"

"How could you, Ichigo?" said Tara as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Alright" said Yoruichi as she grabbed Hitsugaya, "good luck Ichigo."

"Hey" said Hitsugaya as he tried to prevent himself from being dragged away by Yoruichi, "we still have a lot of work to do. Plus, let go of me. I'm a Captain, Damn it; not a kid."

"Yeah, yeah" said Yoruichi as she reached the window with Hitsugaya in tow before she turned around and faced Tara, "don't beat him up too much. We still need him."

"Hey" said Ichigo as he got up from his bed and looked at Yoruichi, "where are you two going?"

"To give you and Tara some privacy" said Yoruichi, "see ya."

"Yoruichi-san, wait" said Ichigo as Yoruichi pulled Hitsugaya out the window. Once he knew that he was alone, Ichigo sighed and turned around to face Tara.

"HI Tara" said Ichigo, "What's up?"

"I know the truth Ichigo" said an upset Tara as she sat on Ichigo's bed, "I know the truth."

"Tara" said Ichigo as he sat behind the blonde witch, "What happened?"

"Why did you lie to me Ichigo?" asked Tara, I asked you if you had feelings for me and you lied."

"Tara" said Ichigo, "I didn't tell you the truth because I don't want to come between you and Willow."

"So it's true?" said Tara as she looked at Ichigo.

"You already have my answer" said Ichigo as he stood up and reintegrated with his physical body.

"Were you planning on leaving after all of was done?" asked Tara.

"Huh?" said Ichigo.

"I told you" said Tara as she looked at Ichigo, "I know everything."

"Oh" said Ichigo as he sat next to Tara, "I meant what I said, I don't want to come between you and Willow. And if that means me leaving Sunnydale after all of this is done, then so be it."

"You know what" said Tara as she suddenly stood up, "you are a selfish ass, both you and Willow."

"But…." Said Ichigo when Tara interrupted him.

"Have you even thought about how I felt?" asked Tara, "have you given any thought to how I'd feel if you left?"

"Tara" said Ichigo, "there's nothing between us, I'm just….."

"You are my friend" said Tara, "and the truth is that I don't have any of that in Sunnydale. Sure, Willow and the Scoobies are close to me but the only reason that's true is because of Willow herself. I'm friends with them through her. But you, I've… I mean that you've been different. I act differently around you, I can feel myself more confident, more… I guess more like the person I'm supposed to be."

"Tara" said Ichigo.

"Please, Ichigo" said Tara, "let me finish before you say anything."

"Alright" said Ichigo.

"Everyone has tried to control my life" said Tara, "my father, my brother… I mean you've met them already, you know what they're like. Now I find out that Willow's been trying to control who I can see, who I can be friends with and then there you… you think that you're helping me and her by leaving, but you're trying to make a decision for me that's not your decision to make in the first place."

"Tara" said Ichigo, "I just….."

"Don't say that you don't want to get in between me and Willow" said Tara, "I don't want you to go, I don't want you to leave Sunnydale after Glory's been defeated. I want you to stay here, so just stay."

"Tara" said Ichigo, "Karakura Town is my responsibility; I'm the Substitute who's in charge of that city. Everyone I know is there. And yes, I'd love to stay here and hang out with you….. the truth is that I'm need back there. I've got no one here because my issues are the same as yours."

"What if I came with you to Japan?" asked Tara.

"What?" said Ichigo, "Tara, that's not funny."

"Do you see me laughing?" asked Tara, "I told you, the people I thought were my friends just betrayed my trust in them. What if I said that I'll go to Japan if you go back…. If you leave Sunnydale… what would you say?"

"Tara" said Ichigo as he stood up and put his hands on Tara's cheeks, "you're upset. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about what Willow and I talked about; and I'm sorry if you think that I'm trying to control you. The truth is that yes, I do have feelings for you and that I don't want to get between you and Willow."

"Then don't go" said Tara softly, "stay here. I want you to stay."

"I have to go" said Ichigo.

"I need to tell you something" said Tara as she held Ichigo's hands.

"Before you do" said Ichigo, "I need to tell you something first, before I forget."

"Alright" said Tara.

"The last time I went back to Soul Society" said Ichigo, "I talked with your mother again."

"You did?" smiled Tara.

"She gave me a piece of her mind" said Ichigo, "she sensed something was wrong, and she asked me about it."

"You told her the truth?" said Tara as she nodded her head.

"Yes" replied Ichigo, "she told me the same things that you told me just now."

"Oh" said Tara, "I see."

"Tara" said Ichigo, "She asked me the same question that you just asked me… she asked me if I had feelings for you."

"And you told her no" said Tara.

"Yes" said Ichigo as he looked at Tara's eyes, "I told you the truth, now let me ask you something."

"Alright" said Tara.

"Do you feel anything for me?" asked Ichigo.

"If I said yes" said Tara, "would you still leave?"

"Yes" said Ichigo as he closed his eyes before smiling, "but I'd tell that idiot of a father that I'd be bringing a guest that I'm sure he and my sisters would like."

"Hah" said Tara as she laughed, "that would be so funny."

"Yeah" said Ichigo, "but we both know the chances of that happening are slim."

"She betrayed me" said Tara as she sat back on Ichigo's bed, "Willow and the others betrayed me, they knew what was going on but they still followed through with it anyway."

"I'm not trying to defend Willow" said Ichigo, "but maybe the both of you should sit down and talk first? Clear the air I think is what you would call it."

"Maybe" said Tara, "I guess I didn't help much by storming out of the Magic Box while they were all in the underground training place."

"Look at you" smiled Ichigo, "you ran by yourself in near darkness."

"Yeah" said Tara smirking as she lay down on Ichigo's bed, "I'm cool."

"You know" said Ichigo, "you have the exact same smirk as your mother."

"Thanks" said Tara, "I like going for that look, makes me a bit tough…. But not too tough that it would scare people away… but just enough."

"Right" laughed Ichigo as he sat on the floor.

"Can I just stay here and talk with you?" asked Tara as she slid down onto the floor and sat next to Ichigo.

"Sure" said Ichigo as Tara lay her head on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Tell me about your sisters?" asked Tara, "about your dad and your mother?"

"Sure" said Ichigo, "where do you want me to start?"

"From the beginning" said Tara as she closed her eyes while she lay her head on the substitute Shinigami's shoulder.

TBC.


	33. The Monster in the Hero

**A/N: **Hey guys, I made an edit to this chapter and removed the part where Tara kissed Ichigo. After reading through again, I felt it was out of character for her to do something like that while still with Willow. So, here is the updated version.

**U.C. Sunnydale Dorms, Ichigo's Room. 01:00am.**  
****

Ichigo was talking about his family as Tara laid her head on his shoulder. The next thing he knew, he had fallen asleep as well, but jerked awake a few hours later only to find that while Tara had her head on his shoulder, he had laid his head on Tara's.

As he moved his head back up straight, Ichigo looked at his clock and was surprised to find that it was already one in the morning.

'_How come no-one came back?'_ thought Ichigo to himself as he looked around his room, _'usually Rukia should be back by now. And where's Willow and Buffy? How come they haven't asked about Tara?'_

Ichigo looked around in the darkness of his room with only a small night-lighting lighting up the surrounding area. He stared at his table and noticed that the light from his cell phone that indicated missed calls was blinking.

_'Great, they probably did call'_ thought Ichigo to himself.

He then turned to look at Tara's sleeping face. Smiling, Ichigo slowly moved his shoulder and caught Tara's falling head with his hands. He then slowly crouched down and put his arms underneath Tara's body as he lifted her up and then lay her back down on his bed. Ichigo then took his blanket and placed it over the sleeping Tara.

As Tara was sleeping on his bed, Ichigo walked over to the closet and opened the door. Expecting to see Rukia sleeping in her regular spot, he found the whole thing to be empty, although Rukia's things were still in the closet.

'_Must be spending some time with Renji'_ thought Ichigo as he walked over to his desk and picked up his phone. As he turned on the screen of his phone, Ichigo saw that he had three missed calls, all from Buffy's house number. Sighing, Ichigo pressed the part of the screen which indicated Buffy's home number and slowly opened the door before he walked out into the hallway.

Ichigo put the phone to his ear as its started to ring. After a few rings, a very worried voice answered the phone.

**The Summers Residence, 01:15am.**  
****

"Hello" said Buffy as she answered the phone. She glanced around herself and saw that Willow was pacing on the floor worried with Anya and Xander seated on the couch.

"Buffy" said Ichigo on the other line, "It's me."

"Ichigo" said Buffy as Willow stopped pacing and turned around, "listen, it's about Tara… she's…"

"She's here" said Ichigo as Buffy looked at Willow in surprise, "Tara wanted to talk about some things and she came over to my room. Tell Willow not to worry, nothing funny happened. We just talked, while we were talking she said she was feeling tired and she just fell asleep."

"Tell him that I'm coming to pick her up" said Willow as she turned to Xander, "can I borrow your car?"

"Will" said Xander as he released a yawn, "it's almost one thirty in the morning, Tara's protected by Ichigo. We can go get her tomorrow."

"Buffy" said Ichigo as he heard the conversation between the redhead and Xander, "tell Willow that, Tara's deep asleep right now. Once she's up in the morning and its light out, I'll bring her back to your house."

"Right" said Buffy as she looked at Willow who was putting on her jacket before she turned her attention back to Ichigo, "hold on."

"Sure" said Ichigo as he rubbed his forehead.

"Will" said Buffy as she walked up to the redhead, "calm down, she's asleep right now. Ichigo gave me his word that he'll bring back Tara once its daylight outside. You know how dangerous it is at night."

"Where will he sleep, Buffy?" asked Willow.

"Oh for goodness sake" said Ichigo loudly on the phone, "I'll sleep on the floor, which was my intention anyway. Does that make you feel better?"

"Ummmm.,,," said Willow as Buffy handed the phone to her, "yeah, it makes…."

"Alright" said Ichigo as he deactivated the phone and opened his door again and walked in.

"He…. Ummm… he hung up on me" said Willow surprised.

"Will?" said Buffy.

"HE said he'll be sleeping on the floor" said Willow.

"That's good right?" asked Buffy.

"Buff" said Willow, "You'll be going for patrol right?"

"Yeah" said Buffy.

"Please swing by his room and check on Tara?" asked Willow.

"Will" said Buffy, "she's alright."

"Please" said Buffy as she held Buffy's hand, "please, just watch out for her."

"Alright" said Buffy as she opened the door and armoured up, "don't wait up for me, alright."

"Good hunting" said Xander as he waved at Buffy who closed the door slowly before running to conduct her patrol for the night.

"She won't forgive us" said Anya as she stood up and walked over to the staircase, "she's angry at us already."

"Huh?" said Willow and Xander together, "what are you talking about?"

"Lately" said Anya, "I think Ichigo's spiritual energy has been affecting me too, I've been able to have my empathic abilities back. And when Tara was arguing with Willow today, I sensed her anger at us."

"You don't know what you're talking about Anya" said Willow.

"You told a friend of hers never to see her again" said Anya as she walked back into the living room and stood in front of Willow, "how would you feel if someone had told you that exact same thing? What if I told you to stay away from Xander because you kissed him once?"

"That was a long time ago" said Willow, "and I'd never do that again, so you don't have anything to worry about."

"That not the point" said Anya, "Tara is angry at all of us because we all supported you, Willow."

"So it's my fault?" asked Willow as she squeezed her hands into fists.

"Will" said Xander, "we're not blaming you."

"Look" said Willow as she pushed past Anya, "I'll make sure I find Glory and then I'll let Ichigo and the others know where she is. They'll take care of her and then they'll go away."

"Willow" said Anya.

"No" said Willow as she glared at Anya before she walked up the stairs, "I'll have my Tara back, I'll have her back."

"Anya" said Xander after Willow had closed one of the doors behind her, "that was uncalled for."

"No" said Anya as she turned around and looked at Xander, "that was entirely called for, why didn't you tell me that she told Ichigo to get out of Sunnydale?"

"Because it's none of our business" said Xander.

"Xander" said Anya, "he's Tara's friend, how could you agree with what Willow said?"

"Look" said Xander softly, "I don't exactly agree but then again, I really don't disagree."

"You're not making any sense, Xander" said Anya, "you're…."

"What's going on?" said Giles as he came in from the backyard, along with Spike and Urahara.

"Nothing" said Anya, "just something we were discussing."

"I see" said Giles as he turned to Urahara, "would you like a drink?"

"Yes" said Urahara as he followed Giles back into the kitchen.

"What you and Buffy did was wrong" whispered Anya, "and I was wrong not to say anything at first, but that was because you didn't give me all the information."

"Ahn" said Xander as Anya started to walk up the stairs.

"Good night, Xander" said Anya.

**Tara's Dreamscape.**  
****

"Hello, Tara" said Masaki as she walked towards Tara.

"Masaki" said Tara, "he finally told me the truth."

"I know" said Masaki, "so, how does that make you feel?"

"I'm happy" said Tara, "I'm happy that he admitted his feelings for me, I' happy that….."

"Would you go back with him to Karakura Town?" asked Masaki as she walked towards Tara, "would you go back with him and forgo your relationship with Willow, or would you do as he asked and try to clear the air with her."

"She betrayed me" said Tara as she looked at Masaki, "they all betrayed the trust I placed on them. How can I sit down with Willow and look her in the eyes and tell her that I love her after what happened?"

"I know I asked you this before, but you never gave me a clear answer" said Masaki, "do you have feelings for my son?"

"Yes" smiled Tara, "and honestly, I….."

"Would you love him if you knew everything about Ichigo?" asked Masaki as her skin started to slowly whiten.

"Masaki?" said Tara as she stepped back.

"There are something's you don't know about the king" said Masaki in a high pitched voice as her eyes widened and she pulled her head back in a silent scream as a white liquid started to come out from her mouth.

Tara looked on as Masaki started to breathe hard as she stepped away from Tara.

"Sorry, Tara" said Masaki as she fell onto the ground, "don't be scared, he can't harm you."

"Where?" asked Tara as she looked at her surroundings which just changed to a barren area, "Sokyoku Hill?"

"Oh Tara, Tara…. My sweet Tara" said a voice from behind the blonde witch.

"Ichi…." Said Tara as she turned around and stifled a small scream as she stepped back. She looked on as Masaki vanished and in her place stood an all white Ichigo, wearing an all white version of his Shinigami uniform, a black coloured version of Zangetsu. Looking closely, she saw that this Ichigo had orange eyes as well.

"Who… who are you?" asked Tara as she stepped back.

"I am the horse the king rides when he goes to battle" said Hollow Ichigo as he stepped walked towards Tara with a malicious grin on his face.

"Why?" asked Tara, "Why are you….."

"Bankai" said Ichigo's voice from behind Tara.

She quickly turned around and saw Ichigo hold out Zangetsu, and point it at another Shinigami who she couldn't see clearly. Tara looked on with her eyes wide open in surprise as a brilliant blue light shot out from Zangetsu towards the Shinigami, followed by a massive reiatsu explosion.

"What?" said Tara as she covered her eyes.

"I see my king has activated his Bankai for the first time" grinned Hollow Ichigo.

"Who's he fighting?" asked Tara as Hollow Ichigo grabbed her shoulder and turned her around until she was facing him.

"Byakuya" said Hollow Ichigo as he placed his hands on her hips and pulled Tara to him, "but, forget about the both of them."

"You're not real" said Tara as she pushed away.

"Oh, I am very real" said Hollow Ichigo as he grabbed Tara's arm when the surrounding changed again. This time Tara found herself and Hollow Ichigo surrounded by thousands of floating pink swords, "and you don't want weaklings like Ichigo or Willow, you want me."

"No" said Tara as she stepped back after pushing Hollow Ichigo away again, "I know I don't want you."

"Ichigo and I are the same person" said Hollow Ichigo as he stepped back grinning, "you can't have one without the other, so what will you do?"

Suddenly Hollow Ichigo shunpo'd right up to Tara and put one arm around her waist with one hand and pulled her head to one side with the other hand. He then brought down his head to her neck and ran his tongue across it.

"It's like tasting heaven" said Hollow Ichigo as he then whispered into her ear before he released Tara's head and gave her a deep kiss.

"Get away!" shouted Tara as she pushed him away hard and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, "you are not Ichigo, he would never have done that."

"Oh" grinned Hollow Ichigo, "but I am Ichigo, I am the darkness in his soul, the darkness that's within him, and I am his purest instincts."

"No" said Tara, "you…."

"Ah" said Hollow Ichigo as she pointed behind Tara, "you are about to see the weakling disappear."

Tara looked behind her as Ichigo was bleeding after having been beaten by Byakuya when suddenly he looked up at the Shinigami and jumped. Tara saw that the mask was slowly gathering on his face as Ichigo attacked Byakuya with what looked like a red and black coloured Getsuga Tenshou. Tara held her breath as he went on a wild offensive against Byakuya.

"Come now, you don't want Ichigo or Willow, you want me. I am stronger than both, I have more power, and…." said Hollow Ichigo as he moved behind Tara while she was watching the fight between Ichigo and Byakuya when he moved her hair and started to kiss her neck and shoulder, "I can bring out the darkness in your soul, every soul…. No matter how pure has some darkness in it. You want to see yours? I can show you. You'll gain so much power you won't believe. You'll be more powerful than Willow, more powerful than Ichigo. You'll be my queen and I'll be your king."

"I…" said Tara as she looked transfixed at the fight before she closed her eyes as Hollow Ichigo kissed her neck.

"Say yes" said Hollow Ichigo, "say yes to welcoming the darkness, I want to taste it. Your soul tastes heavenly, but with a dash of darkness in it… it would be intoxicating."

"I…" said Tara when she suddenly saw Ichigo stop moving in front of her.

"Don't look at him" said Hollow Ichigo, "he doesn't care about you. I do. Your feelings aren't for him, they're for me…. you know you want someone powerful to look after you… so say yes."

"Stop" said Tara, "I…."

"Look at the weakling" said Hollow Ichigo, "the force of his Bankai was crushing his body so I took over and was beating Byakuya… me…. not Ichigo."

"Stop" said Tara as she turned around and pushed Hollow Ichigo away, "you are not Ichigo, Ichigo cares about me, respects me, he wouldn't do what you just did… he loves me… you don't."

"If I didn't love you" said Hollow Ichigo, "then why would I be offering you more power."

"You're offering me darkness" said Tara.

"Yes" grinned Hollow Ichigo, "I'm offering you the power of your purest instincts, haven't you ever wondered what they are…. What your purest instincts are?"

"No" said Tara.

"Don't get in the way" said Ichigo's voice from behind Tara.

"What?" said Tara as she turned around, only to see Ichigo's hand on his own mask.

"Damn you…. let go" said the masked Ichigo, "you're the one getting in the way, just let me keep fighting and we'll win, don't you see that? You idiot."

Tara looked on with her eyes wide as Ichigo screamed as he pulled of his mask. She saw that he was panting as the mask fell apart just before the pieces reached the ground.

"Sorry about that" said Ichigo as he held up his sword at Byakuya, "my inner hollow go in the way. Let's start from the beginning."

"Weakling" hissed Hollow Ichigo.

"No" said Tara as she turned around and faced the darkness of Ichigo's soul, "you're wrong, he's the one who's stronger than you. He beat you… he beat you and saved Rukia on his own. With his own power."

"Why you…" said Hollow Ichigo as he approached Tara.

"Stop" said Tara as she held her arm towards Hollow Ichigo, "I don't deny that you are powerful, but Ichigo fought on his own. He beat Byakuya on his own. I don't care about who's more powerful, I care about people."

"You say that now" said Hollow Ichigo, "but one day you will taste the darkness that is in your own soul, and then you'll come back to me willingly. I'll unleash the darkness within you, and you will unleash the darkness within Ichigo. That would be such a sight to see."

"Get away" said Tara as she stood up straight, "and never come back again."

"Oh" said Hollow Ichigo as he shunpo'd right up to Tara and kissed her again before stepping back, "I'll be around, Tara. Trust me when I say that neither Ichigo nor Willow deserves you… but I do. And I will have you, willingly."

"Good bye" said Tara as she turned her back to Hollow Ichigo, who just grinned as he turned around and walked away.

"Bye bye, my dear sweet Tara" said Hollow Ichigo as he disappeared laughing.

Tara looked on as Ichigo faced off against Byakuya as the both of them built up their powers before they headed towards each other with their swords drawn. She closed her eyes as there was a brilliant flash of light.

"Tara" said a very familiar voice as she felt herself being shaken.

"Tara!"

"What?" said Tara as she snapped her eyes open and saw Ichigo looking at her with concern, "Ichigo!"

Tara suddenly got up and hugged Ichigo tightly.

"Yeah" said Ichigo nervously, "it's me. I'm sorry but I had to move you to my bed…. Don't worry, I didn't do any funny business."

"I know" said Tara as she let go of Ichigo and sat up on his bed, "I know you wouldn't."

"Everything alright?" asked Ichigo, "seemed like you were having a nightmare."

"Ichigo" said Tara, "I…."

"Oh" said Ichigo, "Willow and the others were calling, they were worried about you. I told them that I'd bring you back when it became morning."

"Willow did something that I don't know if I can forgive" said Tara, "she says she did it out of love, but… I know she did it out of jealousy and anger. I can't accept that… I can't be with someone like that…."

"Tara" said Ichigo as he sat beside her and caressed her cheeks, "I have feelings for you…. you know that. But I want….. no…. I need you to clear the air with Willow. I don't want you to do something… that you'll later regret."

"Ichigo" said Tara as she reached for Ichigo's hand, "there's still a few more hours until sunlight, will you stay up here with me? There are some things I need to talk to you about."

"Sure" said Ichigo as he got onto the bed as Tara lay her head on his lap, "what's up?"

"Don't freak out ok" said Tara as she looked up at Ichigo.

"Alright" said Ichigo.

"Since we've first met, I've been unknowingly absorbing your reiatsu" said Tara as Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise, "and since I have some of your reiatsu in me now, I also have the memories that they carry. What I'm trying to say is that, I've been seeing your mother in my dreams."

TBC.


	34. The Truth for Ichigo

**A/N: **Hiya guys, just wanted to respond to one of my reviews about Hollow Ichigo. Yep, I know he was out of character for the previous chapter. I hope this chapter explains why he acted like more of a jerk than he usually does. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter even if the explanation isn't the best. Please review.

**U.C. Sunnydale, Ichigo's Room.**

"Tara" said Ichigo as he looked down at the blonde witch who was looking back at him, "did you just say you met my mother?"

"Yes" replied Tara as she got up and sat next to Ichigo as the both of them leaned back against the wall, "do you remember the time you rescued me from that hollow?"

"Yea" said Ichigo, "what's that got to do with anything?"

"I don't know if you remembered but you were so tired" said Tara, "I remember you were panting after you defeated that hollow, that you brought your hollow mask just so that you could defeat it. And then after you defeat it, you stabbed Zangetsu into the ground and turned around to look at me. Do you remember?"

"Yea" said Ichigo, "I remember, I thought at the time that maybe it was something to do with the Hellmouth supercharging that hollow."

"It wasn't" said Tara, "Mr. Urahara came to visit me after we got back from Soul Society, he told me that I was unknowingly siphoning off some of your reiatsu, that why you were feeling weak, which in turn made you push yourself even more."

"Oh" said a very surprised Ichigo, "Urahara-san told me that you may have absorbed some of my reiatsu but he said it was just a theory."

"You talked to him?" asked Tara.

"Yeah, but it was only after that hollow incident" said Ichigo.

"Oh" replied Tara, "he must have used that time to develop his device. He told me that he had a device on Rukia that measured the rate I was siphoning your reiatsu. He confirmed it after I fired that Shakkaho in Soul Society. He said that he found some of your reiatsu mixed in with mine in the blast residue."

"Oh" said Ichigo, "that's why it was so powerful?"

"I don't know" said Tara, "it could be. When he told me about it, I offered to leave Sunnydale so that you could fight."

"I would have brought you back" said Ichigo, "even if you were screaming all the way back.. I would have brought you back."

"I know" said Tara, "Mr. Urahara said as much."

"He did?" asked Ichigo as Tara looked back at him, "of course he did."

"He said that I didn't have to leave" said Tara, "he had a seal made for me so that I don't siphon anymore of your reiatsu. He even made a liquid form of it that he put into the water supply so that other witches or magic users couldn't accidently absorb your reiatsu."

"Oh" said Ichigo, "that idiot didn't tell me that."

"Don't be mad at him" replied Tara, "he did what he did to protect you… and by extension, us."

"Us?" said Ichigo.

"As in the people of Sunnydale" smirked Tara.

"I knew that" said Ichigo.

"No you didn't" said Tara as she punched Ichigo in the arm.

"But" said Ichigo as Tara placed her head on Ichigo's shoulder, "what's this about meeting my mother?"

"Mr. Urahara told me that the reiatsu I siphoned off from you also held memories; memories of your life, of your battles, of everything" said Tara, "one night, I fell asleep and found myself in a city during a rainy night. I was in some dojo, and I saw you as a child fighting a girl. She punched you and you fell onto the ground."

"Tatsuki" said Ichigo as he glanced over at the top of Tara's head.

"Yea" replied Tara, "I guess that it was her. Anyway, I then saw your mother come into the dojo and then you looked up at her and smiled. I told myself that I never saw you smile that while I've known you."

"Well" said Ichigo, "the only time I smiled like that was with… well…"

"Orihime?" asked Tara as she looked up at him.

"Yeah" replied Ichigo as he looked down at his hands, "I mean, with you…"

"I understand" said Tara, "I guess I do, at least."

"I need for you to talk to Willow" said Ichigo, "decide what the two of you want to do. I promise I'll smile for you no matter what happens."

"That sounds great" said Tara as she moved closer to Ichigo so that the top of her head was snuggled into the side of his neck.

"Anyway" said Ichigo, "what else did you…."

"I saw Grand Fisher kill your mother" said Tara as tears started to fall from her eyes, "I saw that you were unconscious and that she tried her very best to protect you. But in the end, Grand Fisher stabbed her. Once it was gone, I saw….. I saw… Oh God, I saw her crawling over to you. She said that she loved you very much and that she wanted you to look after the others. And then she lay over you and closed her eyes."

"I didn't know that" said Ichigo.

"It was then the memory of your mother came to me" said Tara, "she said that she was a guide for me when I'm going through the memories in your reiatsu. She said that she has the same love for you as your mother did, that she wants you to be happy."

"I see" said Ichigo.

"She said a memory of her is in your own reiatsu too" said Tara, "that she'll watch out for you even though you can't sense her. She's still there Ichigo, you're never alone. I hope you realize that."

"Thank you, Tara" said Ichigo as he squeezed her hand, "thank you."

"I saw you know" said Tara, "I was standing on the embankment with your mother when you walked down. I saw you walking along the river looking for her soul.. for her spirit. I saw how defeated you were when you sat down before you stood up and started to walk again. I'm so sorry Ichigo; it must have hurt you real bad… I know I can't even describe how you were feeling but I felt it in my heart. I felt your sadness and your loss."

"You don't need to speak anymore, Tara" said Ichigo, "if it makes you uncomfortable, then you should just close your eyes and sleep."

"I then saw the night you got your powers" said Tara, "I saw how you broke Rukia's spell and then… and then…. You were so brave… you took the risk that you would die in order to gain power to save your friends."

"I told you" said Ichigo, "I've always wanted power to save people."

"I never knew how much" said Tara, "until I saw that memory. You could have died."

"But I didn't" said Ichigo.

"I know" said Tara as she squeezed Ichigo's hand, "and I'm so glad for that. And she also told me that things could change. That the others may start developing powers because of your reiatsu."

"Look at Buffy" said Ichigo, "that armour's amazing."

"I know" said Tara.

"What else did you see?" asked Ichigo.

"I saw…. I saw how you got that hollow inside you" said Tara, "and it was horrible how Mr. Urahara and that other guy helped you to get back your powers."

"It was the quickest way" said Ichigo, "I don't fault them for that. I needed to go save Rukia, and it was the only way."

"I know" replied Tara, "but still."

"It's alright, Tara" said Ichigo.

"I saw your various fights in Soul Society" said Tara, "I saw your final fight against Byakuya."

"With my mother?" asked Ichigo.

"No" said Tara as she sensed Ichigo turning his head and looking at the top of her head.

"Who was there" asked Ichigo as he brought his hand under Tara's face and slowly tunred it to face him, "Tara, "who was there?"

"It was…. It was… umm… your Hollow" said Tara.

"Oh no" said Ichigo, "what happened?"

"He.. umm.. he kissed me" said Tara as Ichigo opened his mouth in surprise.

"Huh?" said Ichigo.

"He… ummm… kissed me" said Tara, "he offered me power; he said that he was the darkness in your soul and her offered to unlock mine. He wanted to show me my own darkness. He told me that he was more powerful than you and Willow, that I should choose him over the both of you. He said that he could bring out the darkness in my soul. He said that every soul has some darkness and mine was no exception. He said he'll bring it out and that darkness will grant me more power than you and Willow combined."

"Oh Tara" said Ichigo.

"I told him no" said Tara, "I refused his offer. I told him that I don't care about power, I care more about people than anything else."

"You're ok?" asked Ichigo as he put an arm around her shoulder.

"Yes" said Tara as she placed her head on his shoulder again, "I saw him take over your body during your fight with Byakuya, I saw you take back control and reject him. And it was then that I really realized….."

"Realized?" asked Ichigo.

"I really do have feelings for you" said Tara, "anyone who could resist that kind of dark power… what I mean is that your strength of will is so strong."

"Tara" said Ichigo, "my will isn't that strong."

"What do you mean?" asked Tara.

"Since you seem to be looking through my memories" said Ichigo, "you should see what happened to me…. what I did during the Winter War. There was once I lost myself….. I gave in to the darkness. If your feelings for me are based on my will power to not accede to the Hollow inside me, then I'm afraid that I'll disappoint you soon."

"Maybe you should let me be the judge of that, huh?" smirked Tara.

"Alright" said Ichigo, "but I'm glad you said no to him."

"Thank you" said Tara.

"He really is the dark part of my soul, but…. Well… in his own way he's been training me" said Ichigo as Tara looked at Ichigo in surprise, "in his own way he's been protecting me. The truth is, that I think he was testing you."

"Testing me?" asked Tara.

"In his own way" said Ichigo, "he does care about my wellbeing and about my.. personal life. Sometimes a bit too much, as in this instance. I guess he wanted to see if you would submit to the darkness. It says a lot about you, that you rejected him. Maybe the next time you meet him, he'll act proper towards you. Maybe this time he's suspicious about you, like a brother who wants to make sure that my friends are good people."

"I rejected him" said Tara, "but someone like that actually protecting you?"

"Like I said Tara" replied Ichigo, "wait for my memories of the time in the Winter War, watch the one where I gave in to him. He protected me and the others but the way he did it….. he… I…. it was bad."

"I see" replied Tara as she suddenly came to a realization, "wait, if he really is the dark part of you… your purest instincts… does that mean that you've wanted to kiss me for some time?"

"Maybe" replied Ichigo.

"Hah" said Tara as she lay down on the bed and looked back at Ichigo, "Thank you for listening to me."

"Don't be afraid of him" said Ichigo as he got of the bed and kneeled on his sleeping bag as he looked at Tara, "he's abrasive and a jackass, but he won't harm you."

"I hope I see what you were talking about in my dreams" said Tara, "I want to understand."

"You will" said Ichigo as he looked at his desk clock and then turned back to look at Tara, "it's already three in the morning, you should get some sleep. I promised Buffy that I'll have you back at home when its light out."

"Oh" said Tara.

"Clear the air with her" said Ichigo, "I do have feelings for you, but I can't do this with Willow mad at me… and I don't want her to be mad at you. So clear the air with her and the rest as soon as you can. I'll accept whatever happens."

"Alright" said Tara as she ran her hand through his hair.

"Oh" said Ichigo, "If you happen to see my mother, please tell her that I love her."

"I will" said Tara, "but she knows already."

"Thanks" replied Ichigo as he went back into his sleeping bag on the floor.

"Good night, Ichigo" said Tara.

"Night, Tara" replied Ichigo as he closed his eyes.

It was almost an hour later that Ichigo had heard someone lightly knocking on his door.

"Yea" said Ichigo softly as he got up from his sleeping bag, "hold on."

Looking at Tara as he got up, he noticed that she was sleeping peacefully but the blanket that she had on her had fallen back onto the floor. Ichigo then picked up the blanket and placed it to top of Tara so that it covered her sleeping form.

He then walked over to the door and opened it to only find Buffy standing there in a T-Shirt and jeans.

"Hey" said Ichigo as he rubbed his eyes, yawned and closed the door behind him, "what's up?"

"Sorry to disturb your sleep but…" said Buffy as Ichigo interrupted her.

"Let me guess" said Ichigo, "Willow asked you to come by and check up on us."

"Yea" said Buffy, "you have to understand something, Ichigo… her ex cheated on her. After that, she's….. well… you've seen her."

"I see" said Ichigo as he ran his hand through his hair nervously.

"Please don't think bad about her" said Buffy, "she's really a nice girl."

"Buffy" said Ichigo, "she told me to leave town and then used magic to shove me against a wall. When she shoved me into the wall, I must have hit my head because it was bleeding and thanks to Rukia, it was completely healed over. And thanks to Inoue, the stains completely vanished. So I kinda have a hard time thinking that she is… as you say.. a nice girl."

"Ichigo" said Buffy.

"Look, Buffy" said Ichigo quietly, "I'll be leaving after all of this is done. I have a city that needs me to be there… so, yeah. You don't need to remind me on behalf of Willow that I need to leave Sunnydale."

"That's not why I really came here" said Buffy as she grabbed Ichigo's hand, "I came here to thank you."

"Huh?" said Ichigo as Buffy suddenly gave him a deep kiss.

"Now" said Buffy with a smile as she stepped back, "that was my thanks."

"Huh?" said a confused Ichigo, "for?"

"The armour" said Buffy, "apparently it was your powers that activated it."

"Well" said Ichigo, "ummmm…. No problem?"

"Thanks anyway" smiled Buffy as she walked towards Ichigo, "listen, I'm going for patrol right now. Feel up to joining me?"

"Sorry, Buffy" said Ichigo, "I'm actually beat. Maybe tomorrow night?"

"It's a date" smiled Buffy as she walked away.

"Date?" asked Ichigo.

"Unless you want to go for drinks and dinner" said Buffy as she turned around, "anyway, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah" said Ichigo, 'What was that about?'

Ichigo then opened his door again and walked in only to find Tara was sitting up as Ichigo closed the door.

"Hey" said Ichigo, "you're awake."

"I heard the knock" said Tara, "and I heard what you said to Buffy."

"Tara, I…" said Ichigo, "I mean, it's the same thing I told you… I never lied to you. I should be in Karakura Town. That's why I want you to clear the air with Willow, if nothing improves then I'm hoping that you could come back with me to Japan… or I could come here through the Dangai everyday for a few hours and visit you."

"I know" said Tara as she laid her head back on the pillow, "and what if things do work out between me and Willow, what if I decide to give her another chance?"

"Then I'll leave you two alone" said Ichigo, "I mean I'll take you to visit your mother… who'll probably kill me since I think she wants us to be together, but… yeah… I'll leave the both of you alone."

"What if I don't want you to leave us.. leave me alone?" asked Tara.

"Tara" said Ichigo, "go to sleep. We can talk about this tomorrow.. or another time. It's not as if we've found Glory yet."

"But you're close right?" asked Tara.

"I think so" said Ichigo.

"I hope you don't find her" said Tara, "then you would stay here longer."

"Tara" said Ichigo with a smile.

"I know… I know…" smiled Tara, "I'll go back to sleep."

"Good" said Ichigo as he ran his hand through her hair, "sleep well."

"Night, Ichigo" said Tara.

**Unknown Location, Sunnydale, CA.**

"Where is it… where is it?!" said Glory as she was looking through some books.

"What can I help you find, oh glorious Glorificus?" asked a misshapen creature in red robes.

"I need the book on portals" said Glory, "look over there, troll."

"Of course" said the creature, "but why do we need a portal, won't we be creating a portal once we have the Key?"

"This isn't for me to get home" said Glory, "this is for that Orange Haired monkey who dared to raise his sword against me."

"The Soul Reaper?"

"Yes, you moron!" shouted Glory, "and not just any Reaper, I've been trying to remember where I felt that power before and I just remembered. The War against that Reaper who wanted to take over heaven."

"The Winter War?" said another creature.

"Yes!" shouted Glory as she grabbed her head.

"Sweet smelling one?" said another creature, "we have a snack for you outside."

"Good" said Glory as the creature turned to his left and whistled.

As soon as the whistle stopped a woman was shoved into the room and grabbed by two of the creatures and she was brought to Glory.

"A snack" said Glory as she looked at the woman before looking at the other two creatures in her room.

"Find that book" said Glory, "I'm sure he has plenty of enemies there…. Find that book so that I can open a limited portal to that place known as Hueco Mundo. They can keep him busy while I take the witch, the newest addition to the Slayer's little circle of friends."

"Yes, Glorificus" said one of the four creatures in the room as he saw Glory feed on the woman's mental energy with a smile.

TBC.


	35. First Strike

**A/N: **HIya guys, I'd like to thank Crazy Penguin for pointing out the error I made in an earlier version of this story that was uploaded. I went back to the manga and saw that he was correct, so I tweaked some of the sentences to distinguish between the Adjuchas and the Vasto Lorde and their status as the Arrancar. Again, enjoy and keep the reviews coming.

**U.C. Sunnydale, Ichigo's Room, 7:00 am.**

Tara had just snapped her eyes open and looked around her surroundings while lying down in bed. She didn't recognize the room at first; there were no signs of her crystals or books on magic. Sitting up slowly, she saw that she was on an unfamiliar bed before she heard a rustling next to her. Looking over the bed, she smiled as she saw Ichigo lying in his sleeping bag on his side, facing away from her.

Lying back down on the bed, she brought her hands to the window blinds and parted them as the bright Sunnydale light entered through the blinds and hit her face. Smiling at the warmth, she brought back her hand and rolled to her side and looked at the sleeping form of Ichigo.

As she looked at Ichigo, Tara leaned over and ran her hand through Ichigo's hair and suddenly pulled it back when she heard someone knocking on the door.

"Umm…." said Tara to herself as she looked at Ichigo who was still sleeping.

"Ichigo?" said Tara as she got off the bed and tapped his cheeks, "ummm… Ichigo…. There's…. ummm… well… there's someone at your door."

"Huh? What? Tara? You alright?" said a groggy Ichigo as he looked up at Tara who was kneeling beside him.

"Yea" smiled Tara, "I'm alright, but there's someone at your door, and I really didn't think that you wanted me to open it…. I was just afraid that you'd think that they would get the wrong impression if I opened the door."

"I don't mind if you opened the door" said Ichigo softly as the knocking occurred again.

"Coming" continued Ichigo as he stood up and then helped Tara up.

Tara went to sit on his desk chair as he opened his door.

"Toshiro, Yoruichi-san, Inoue?" said Ichigo as he moved to the side and let the three people into his room, "umm… good morning?"

"It's Captain Hitsugaya to….. oh" said Hitsugaya as he noticed Tara sitting sheepishly on Ichigo's chair as she waved at the three of them.

"Well, you dog" grinned Yoruichi as she nudged a bemused Ichigo with her elbow.

"Yoruichi-san" said Ichigo as he yawned, "just so you know, I was sleeping on the floor."

"Yes" said Tara as she glanced at Inoue and smiled, "he was being the perfect gentleman."

"He always is" smiled Inoue as she walked and stood beside Tara.

Feeling a bit out of place, Tara stood up and headed to the door.

"Umm…" said Tara as she looked back at Ichigo, "I…. I think I should get going… I mean.. I'm sure that you have important things to talk about."

"Stay" said Hitsugaya as he got over his initial surprise, "this concerns you and your friends as well."

Tara nodded her head as she looked at Inoue and then at Ichigo.

"Don't worry" whispered Inoue, "everything will be alright."

Tara smiled at Inoue and nodded her head.

"Toshiro?" asked Ichigo, "what's going on?"

"Tara" said Inoue as she moved to sit on the bed, "you can join me here."

"Sure" smiled Tara as she headed towards the bed and sat beside Inoue.

"Oh boy" grinned Yoruichi as she looked at Tara and Inoue, before turning to face Ichigo, "you're in trouble now. Your ex is talking to the girl you're interested in now, I wonder what secrets they have to share."

"Oh shut up" said Ichigo as he looked at both Tara and Inoue before smiling.

"Ahem" coughed Hitsugaya.

"Oh" said Yoruichi, "right… the kid and I have some news from the tech division in Soul Society."

"I'm not a kid!" said Hitsugaya before he composed himself and approached Ichigo, "early this morning, the tech division received data indicating someone opened a Garganta from Sunnydale."

"What!" said Ichigo with a shocked look on his face, "who?"

"Most likely Glory" said Yoruichi, "she would be the only one with sufficient power to do such a thing."

"Garganta?" asked Tara as she looked confusingly at Inoue and then at the Shinigami in front of her.

"The Garganta is a pathway that connects Hueco Mundo to other worlds, including the World of the Living and Soul Society" said Hitsugaya as he sat on Ichigo's desk chair.

"Did anyone come through?" asked Ichigo.

"That's the thing" said Yoruichi, "we don't know. Kisuke is there at the site now where the Garganta was opened with Kuchiki and Abarai to investigate what happened. But we would have sensed if someone had come through."

"Maybe Glory is hiding the reiatsu of anyone who came through?" said Tara nervously, "like.. like she's doing to her own reiatsu?"

"That's our other theory as well" said Hitsugaya, "either way, this increases the threat level."

"You think the Garganta was opened to bring someone here to distract us?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes" replied Yoruichi.

"Sado-kun and Ishida-kun are already on the way to Buffy's house" said Inoue, "but this probably means that Glory will make her move soon."

"We're hoping that no one came through" said Hitsugaya, "we're hoping that the treaty with the Vasto Lorde and self-proclaimed queen of Hueco Mundo, Tier Harribel will hold."

"Wait" said Tara, "treaty? You mean after the Winter War you had a treaty with Hollows?"

"Yes" said Yoruichi, "you see, the Vasto Lorde are the most powerful…, potentially more powerful than a Captain, of the Hollows… and extremely rare. They were among the Arrancar we fought against in the Winter War. After they lost, one of the Vasto Lorde approached Soul Society with a peace treaty."

"Peace treaty?" asked Tara confused as she looked at Inoue.

"From what I understand" said Inoue, "Harribel-san was supposed to forbid any Arrancar from coming to the World of the Living to feed. However, she said that she won't stop the normal hollows from coming to the World of the Living, on compassionate grounds."

"I.. I'm sorry" said Tara shaking her head, "Arrancar? You've used that word before."

"Arrancar are the hollows who have taken of their masks in order to gain the powers of a Shinigami" said Hitsugaya, "it's the opposite of what happened to Kurosaki and a few of our colleagues."

"The Arrancar consists of both the Vasto Lorde and the Adjuchas, Tara" said Yoruichi, "and the top ten of these two variations were the Espada, the most powerful beings, under Aizen's control."

"And if one of them came here" said Ichigo, "we could have a problem in addition to Glory."

"And there's no way to know if it's a Vasto Lorde or, what was it you called them? Adjuchas?" asked Tara.

"Unfortunately, no" said Hitsugaya, "Glory seems to have most likely hidden their reiatsu."

"But if they use their reiatsu in battle" said Yoruichi, "we can find them."

"It would be too late" said Tara as she looked at Inoue who nodded her head.

"You need to tell your friends, especially the ones without powers to be very careful" said Hitsugaya as he looked at Tara, "whoever came through, if anyone came through, would most likely be gunning for the Shinigami while Glory makes her move."

"But Dawn's gone" said Tara.

"But she doesn't know that Dawn is the Key" said Inoue, "she could use the distraction to come after any one of you."

"Which is why Ishida, Sado, Inoue and Kurosaki will be going back with you to the house" said Hitsugaya as he looked at Tara, "like Inoue said, Ishida and Sado are there… or will be there soon. Kurosaki and Inoue will provide another layer of protection."

"Al… alright" said Tara nervously.

"We need you to tell the others about what's going on" said Hitsugaya, "in the meantime, we'll be increasing our resources in breaking Glory's cloak of her reiatsu."

"Alright" said Tara as she nodded her head.

**Unknown Location, Sunnydale, 7:30am.**

"Where is he, woman? You promised me Kurosaki."

"Right" said Glory as she sat up from her bed and walked towards the blue haired man and ran her hands down his torso, "come now, how about breakfast. I'm sure you're hungry from that trip from Hueco Mundo."

"You promised me Kurosaki" he said as he grabbed Glory's arms and pushed her away, "don't waste my time if you don't know where he is."

"You can't find him without me" said Glory as she moved fast towards him and grabbed his neck and squeezed, "and don't you dare ever touch me, I am a god… you are nothing."

"Shut up" said the man as he back fisted her, causing her to fly through the sofa before she hit a wall, "who do you think you're talking to? You… a halfbreed.. you think I can't sense the human in you?"

"Why you" said Glory as she ran towards him and punched him in his face, which flung him through a mirror and onto another wall.

Just then two misshapen creature ran into the room and stood between Glory and the man as he pulled out his sword.

"Oh, sweaty and sweet one" said one of the creatures as he looked at Glory, "please, the two of you fighting would bring down this building and give us away. Please, may you not work together?"

"Heh" smirked the man as he glared at Glory, "hiding behind your lemmings?"

"My lemmings, as idiotic as they are…" said Glory as the creatures interrupted her.

"Yes, dear Glorificus" said the two creatures as the bowed down in front of her, "we are indeed idiotic lemmings…. But we are your idiotic lemmings to do with as you please."

"They really are idiots" said the man as he looked at Glory while he sheathed his sword.

"Your power is being hidden because of my magic" said Glory as she walked towards the man, "without it, the other Reapers would have found you and dragged you back to Hueco Mundo. Plus, it was because I helped to hide your power, that the queen never noticed you left."

"Where is he?" said the man.

"Fine, fine" replied Glory as she turned to look at the two creatures, "mobilize, get to the slayers house."

"Go to this address" said Glory as she handed a piece of paper to him, "it's to the northwest of this building."

"Heh" replied the man as he took the paper.

"I want the blonde witch alive" said Glory, "she is very important to me."

"I don't care about anyone else other than Kurosaki" said the man, "you can take whoever you want."

"I'm glad that we agree on that" said Glory, "now get out of here and have your revenge."

"Oh, I will" grinned the man as he used sonido to appear above the exclusive condo where Glory was being housed.

"Kurosaki" said the man to himself, "we'll end our fight… that bastard Nnoitra sucker punched me and I wasn't able to finish our fight. Today, you'll end and I'll have my victory."

"Your immense beautiness" said one of the creatures as he approached Glory who was looking out the window at the Hollow who vanished, "after months of surveillance. we have found the alternate location for the Key."

"Good" said Glory, "while that idiot is destroying the Slayer, I'll have the key… if I can find her there."

"Oh" said another creature, "we haven't yet determined if she is there, we just know that the protector stays there which implies that she could be there."

"Ah well" said Glory, "I'll deal with him if he's there anyway. It was stupid of the Reapers putting the so called hero to protect the witch. Don't they know that doing that would tell me that she's the key?"

"They don't know how cunning you could be, you who shines like the sun" said the creature.

"Yeah, yeah" said Glory as she put on a coat, "let's go, it's time to get my Key."

**The Summers Residence, 7:35am.**

"Yeah.. yeah" said Willow as she slowly walked down the stairs, "I'm coming."

The bell kept on ringing with someone pounding on the door as Willow cursed waking up at such an early hour. The only hope she had was that this was Ichigo with Tara, but her hopes were dashed when she opened the door and found two young men standing on the porch. One was a dark haired young man dressed all in white and the other one was the one she saw Buffy training with after she got her armour activated.

"Miss Summers?" said Ishida.

"This is her friend" said Sado as he looked at Ishida and then at the redhead, "Willow? Right?"

"Ummm…. yeah" said Willow as she shifted her weight from one foot to the next, "you're Sado… Ichigo's friend. You helped Buffy train with her armour."

"Yes" said Sado as he motioned towards Ishida, "and this is Uryu Ishida."

"Oh" said Willow, "You're his friend too?"

"Is everyone awake?" asked Ishida as he ignored Willow's question.

"Umm….. well, I know I am.. but I'm not sure…." Said Willow as Sado interrupted her.

"Could you please wake everyone up?" asked Sado, "and may we come in?"

"Umm.. I guess" said Willow as she looked at Ishida who came in after Sado, "isn't Ichigo and Tara with you?"

"Kurosaki's coming here with Tara and Inoue-san" said Ishida.

"Oh" said Willow as she put her hand on her chest, "I thought…."

"Willow" said Sado, "something's happened… please wake everyone up."

"Bad?" asked Willow as she got up the stairs.

"We're not sure" said Ishida when suddenly everyone heard something crash outside.

Soon every car alarm in the block started to go off.

"Sado" said Ishida as he formed his bow.

"What the…" said Willow in surprise as Ishida dropped a pendent from his hand, which seemed to become bright blue light onto his hand and then solidified into a greyish-blue bow.

"What's going on?" said a suddenly awake Buffy as she appeared up the stairs and was surprised when she saw the young man in the white tunic, "you!"

"Miss Summers" said Ishida, "I suggest you put on your armour."

"What's going on?" asked Giles as he ran out from another room and stood beside Buffy as the black mist emerged from her body and materialized into the black armour, "Buffy? We heard some kind of a crash outside."

"I don't know, Giles" said Buffy as a fist went through the door.

Willow gave a little scream before Sado grabbed her and moved back towards the kitchen.

"Wait" said Willow, "I can handle it."

"Miss Summers!" shouted Ishida as the fist moved back just as he felt a surge of reiatsu, "get those without powers out of here!"

"Look out" said Buffy as everything seemed to go in slow motion for her, as she saw the door fly off its hinges. Buffy then jumped from the top of the stairs and shielded Ishida using her body. As the door splintered against her armour, she glanced as a grinning man with blue hair and blue eyes that had a hint of green around the edges. She also saw what seemed the remains of a bony mouth on the right side of his face.

"Interesting!" shouted the man as he took out his sword.

"Sado! Miss Summers!" shouted Ishida, "get them out of here."

Ishida then turned back to the door and saw that Buffy wasn't moving at all.

"Go, Miss Summers" said Ishida.

"No" said Buffy.

"Fine" said Ishida as he brought up his bow and pointed it at the grinning Hollow who was walking towards them.

"A bow?" he laughed when his face suddenly became serious, "I am the sixth Espada, you really think a bow could help you."

"A what?" said Buffy as she looked at Ishida, "what's an Espada?"

"Long story" said Ishida as he pulled his left back and Buffy looked stunned as what seemed like blue energy gathered on his shoulder.

"Ishida" said Sado as he ran back into the house and activated his fullbring, "we're trapped, we've got disfigured people in red garbs in the back yard heading towards the house."

"Willow!" shouted Buffy as she looked at the redhead, "use your magic. Giles, Xander, Spike and Anya my weapons chest is in the living room. Arm up, we're going to be fighting for our lives now."

"Licht Regen" said Ishida as Buffy looked on at the stream of blue arrows that flew towards the man who, himself was surprised.

**U.C. Sunnydale, Ichigo's Room, five minutes earlier.**

"Ready to go?" asked Ichigo after he had changed as soon as Hitsugaya and Yoruichi had left some minutes ago.

"Yes" said Inoue as she smiled at Tara, "how about you?"

"I… yes… I'm ready" replied Tara.

"Alright then" said Ichigo when suddenly his and Inoue eyes went wide in surprise.

Tara, witnessing what just happened, looked on as the both of them looked at each other worryingly.

"Orihime? Ichigo?" said Tara, "What's going…. Oh!"

Tara suddenly had to sit down on the bed as she left the massive reiatsu coming from somewhere in Sunnydale.

"What? How? Is it Glory?" asked Tara.

"Kurosaki-kun" said Inoue, "I… I know… this reiatsu, I recognize it."

"It can't be" said Ichigo as he felt Ishida and Sado powering up. It was then that he ran to his window and caught a glimpse of a stream of blue arrows that flew up into the sky.

"Ichigo… Orihime?" said Tara as she started to get increasingly worried, "what…. What's going on?"

"Tara" said Ichigo as he pressed his badge onto his chest, "this is one of the vasto lorde Toshiro was talking about, he nearly killed me in Hueco Mundo but I managed to defeat him. He's dangerous and that's why I need you to stay here."

"I can help" said Tara as she stood up.

"Tara" said Ichigo as he ran to the open window in his Shinigami form, "I know you can help, but I'll be heading straight into a fight, and…."

"Kurosaki-kun" said Inoue, "go, I'll be with Tara. We'll meet you at Buffy's house."

"Inoue" said Ichigo.

"You need my healing there" said Inoue, "and I'll call the others… so go!"

Ichigo nodded as he shunpo'd towards the battle, leaving Inoue looking out the window sadly.

"Orihime" said Tara as she helped Inoue get Ichigo's physical body onto the bed and then cover it up with the blanket, "you… you still love him don't you?"

"Yes" said Inoue as she turned around, "and every time he goes off like that, it worries me. I get afraid that one day he'll never come back to his friends and his family. And if you love him like I do, you'll have the same feelings as well."

"How?" said a surprised Tara, "how did you know?"

"I always know how he feels" said Inoue with a smile as she picked up her jacket, "do you love him?"

"I… I….. yes… I do." Said Tara.

"Does he love you?" asked Inoue.

"Yes…. Yes…." Said Tara as she smiled.

"Then I'm happy" said Inoue, "he deserves happiness."

"Thank…." said Tara as there was a knock on the door.

"Are you expecting anyone?" asked Inoue.

"I don't know?" shrugged Tara, "I mean, I don't think Ichigo was expecting you."

"Could be the others" said Inoue as she opened the door only to be pushed back into the room by a creature in a red robe.

"Orihime" said Tara as she ran to Inoue who had landed onto the floor with a thud.

"Oh" said Glory who was standing at the door, "this is my lucky day, a two for one snack deal… the Key all inclusive."

"What?" said Tara and Inoue as they looked at each other and then at Glory.

"Now" said Glory, "the both of you won't fight, scream or shout. Because if any sound comes out of your mouths, I'll kill everyone in this building. And I'm sure you don't want that, right?"

Both Tara and Inoue nodded as they slowly stood up.

**The Summers Residence, 7:40am.**

"Ishida!" shouted Sado as the hollow grabbed Ishida after he was beaten back to the outside lawn thanks to another volley of arrows. He then took Ishida by his tunic just as he used hirenkyaku to move behind him and flung the Quincy right onto the road hard.

"Hey guy" said Buffy as she jumped towards the hollow and extended the blades on each of her forearms.

Buffy looked on in surprise as the hollow took out his sword and blocked her blades.

"AH" grinned the hollow as he mercilessly attacked Buffy with his sword, "you must be Kurosaki's new woman huh? Where is he? How come he's not here to protect you?"

"I don't need protection" said Buffy as she ducked his sword's slash before she was able to kick out at his torso which knocked him back.

Smiling, he then used sonido to move behind Buffy and, much to her surprise kicked her back which launched her right through her house and left her sprawled over her kitchen sink.

"Buffy" said Willow who had ran over to her just as the hollow appeared right next to Willow and knocked her through the windows into the backyard where the others were fighting the red robed creatures.

"Willow!" shouted Buffy as she saw her best friend land hard onto the grass in the backyard.

"You" said the hollow as he picked up Buffy by her neck, "I wonder, will Kurosaki come and save you? or does he even know I'm here."

"Oh, I know" said Ichigo as he shunpo'd right in front of the hollow, "hello, Grimmjow."

"Kurosaki!" grinned Grimmjow as he held up Buffy, "I see you've come for your woman."

"Shut up" said Ichigo as he swiped Zangetsu up.

Buffy looked on as Ichigo swiped his sword up across Grimmjow's torso, cutting it, just as he released Buffy who fell back onto the floor.

"Getsuga Tenshou" said Ichigo as he swiped Zangetsu up again and released a blue coloured energy wave that hit him straight where he was cut.

Buffy saw that the blast took him through the wall and the backyard. She looked on as those fighting outside moved for cover away from the energy wave and the resulting explosion which flung Grimmjow some distance away.

"You alright?" asked Ichigo as he helped Buffy up.

"Yea" said Buffy as she stood up, "thanks to you, even my healing seems to have become faster."

"Good" smiled Ichigo, "there's like twenty of those creature things outside. How about we each take the enemy we know we can fight?"

"You'll get no complaint from me" said Buffy, "but that guy…. He's tough…"

"You did great, Buffy" said Ichigo, "good luck..."

"Kurosaki!" said Ishida as he walked towards Ichigo and Buffy while holding his side, "where's Inoue-san?"

"She'll be coming here with Tara" said Ichigo.

"Damn" said Ishida as he tried to stand up straight but was in so much pain that he leaned back down on his bow again.

"Rest up" said Ichigo as he looked at Ishida, "you helped a lot… Buffy, look after him will you?"

"Of course" said Buffy as she saw Ichigo vanish, "come on… let's get you…"

"No" said Ishida, "get me to the door, I can fire my arrows from there."

"But you're hurt" said Buffy.

"Not…. Not that bad. I've been through worse" said Ichida, "besides you need all the help you can get."

"Alright" said Buffy as he helped him to the door before she herself jumped into the fray and was soon starting to fight the red robed creatures.

"Oh no" said Ishida to himself as he saw two creatures heading towards Willow as she tried to get up. Obviously in pain from the cuts on her body, she didn't see the two creatures approach her with one holding up an axe and the other one holding up a sword, ready to slice down on her.

Willow looked up just as the sword and the axe came down but the creatures were knocked back by two blue coloured energy arrows which went right through their chests. Looking back Willow saw three of the creatures heading towards the man in the white tunic, Ishida, who just saved her life. Focusing her power, Willow magically flung those three creatures into the ones that were attacking Spike and Xander which in turn knocked those creatures out. Turning around to face Willow, the vampire and her oldest friend smiled at the redhead.

"Come on!" shouted Buffy as two creatures headed towards her, "we can do this."

Meanwhile a distance away from the fighting, Ichigo and a smirking Grimmjow were facing each other in the air.

"Kurosaki" growled Grimmjow, "do you know how long I've waited for this?"

"Grimmjow" said Ichigo, "did Glory bring you here?"

"Fight me" said Grimmjow as he flew towards the Shinigami.

"Damn it!" shouted Ichigo as he raised Zangetsu.

TBC.


	36. Second Strike

**Sky above the Summers Residence, 7:40am.**

"Damn it, Grimmjow" said Ichigo as he blocked the Arrancar's sword swings, "stop this, none of us has any time."

"No" growled Grimmjow, "you'll face me now and we'll finish the fight we never got to finish in Las Noches."

"If I remember correctly" said Ichigo as he swung Zangetsu, "I won that fight, you lost."

"The only reason I lost was because that bastard, Nnoitra hit me from behind" said Grimmjow as he ducked and swung his sword, slashing Ichigo across his chest.

"Damn it, Grimmjow" said Ichigo as he stepped back, "the woman you're helping wants to bring hell to the land of the living. She's using you to distract us."

"I don't care" said Grimmjow as he flew towards Ichigo, "as long as I get to fight you, I don't care what happens."

"Damn you!" said Ichigo as he shunpo'd behind Grimmjow and slashed him.

**Summers Residence, Backyard, at the same time.**

"Whoa" said Buffy as she ducked from an attack from behind her before she spun around and kicked the red robed creature who flew back a few feet onto the grassy ground.

"Buffy!" shouted Anya as she turned to the Slayer, "more of them are coming."

"Anya! Behind you!" shouted Xander as he punched one of the creatures to its face.

"What?!" said Anya as she turned around and saw three of the creatures with raised axes running towards her. Thinking quick, Anya ducked before she just managed to catch the arm of the leftmost creature attacking her. Just wanting to shove it away to the side, instead what happened surprised not only her but the Scoobies. Anya spun the creature around with relative ease and threw it towards the other two that was attacking her. Together the three of them landed in a heap next to Sado who was fighting off three of the creatures.

"Anya" said Xander as he ran towards the ex-demon, "how?"

"I… I… don't know?" said Anya as she looked at her hands and then at Xander and smiled, "but that was so cool."

"Get down!" shouted Ishida from his spot at the back door as Anya and Xander ducked while an arrorw flew over them and straight into a creature that was coming at them from behind.

"Thanks" said Xander as he looked at Ishida who was leaning against the door.

"Kurosaki" said Ishida to himself as he looked at the battle in the sky, "we need help here, these things are just coming out of the woodwork." Ishida looked around and so far they had put down ten of these creatures and more was coming.

"Buffy" said Willow as she magically threw back another creature towards the neighbour's yard, "more are coming."

"You have more magic?" asked Buffy as she looked at her best friend, "you know, offensive?"

"I… I… I'm afraid if I use them, then Tara will leave me" said Willow as she floated another creature and threw him towards Sado who punched him in mid-air.

"Thanks" said Sado as he gave Willow a thumbs up.

"Umm…. No problem" said Willow.

Suddenly there was a loud bang right next to where Willow and Buffy were standing. As they turned around, they saw Ichigo lying down in a hole and what looked like smoke coming off the area he crashed.

"Ichigo" said Buffy as she ran over to him.

"Hi" said Ichigo as he slowly stood up using Zangetsu for support, "everything going well?"

"Umm.." said Buffy as she turned and stabbed a creature with her blade before turning back to Ichigo, "yeah, I guess."

"You're bleeding" said Willow as she pointed at a gash across his chest.

"Happens in a battle" said Ichigo as he looked around, "where's Tara and Inoue, they should be here by now."

"Where…?" said Willow as she noticed Ichigo's eyes widen before he looked straight up.

"Ichigo?" said Buffy as she suddenly began to feel fear in her chest, "What's going on?"

"Buffy!" said Giles as he took a swing and buried his axe through the skull of one of the creatures, "they seem to be retreating."

"Huh?" said Buffy as she looked around and indeed, the creatures were really retreating.

"No" said Ichigo as he rolled his hands into fists, "they're saving themselves. Grimmjow! Don't…. not here… there are too many people."

"Shut up, Kurosaki!" shouted Grimmjow as he extended his hand and started to gather blue coloured energy.

"Willow!" said Ichigo, "can you erect a shield around us?"

"I.. I…" said Willow as Ichigo shunpo'd in front of her.

"Willow" said Ichigo softly and calmly as he put his hands on her shoulders and squeezed, "I know you don't like me very much but this is extremely important, that hollow will release a really powerful bolt of energy at us. You are a witch, you and Tara have the ability to manipulate your own Spiritual Energy and Spirit Particles which are abundant in nature. I need you to concentrate and gather all the energy you can to build a shield."

"But….." said Willow.

"You can do it, I trust you" said Ichigo as he flew back up into the air just as Grimmjow was ready to fire his blast.

"Bankai" said Ichigo as he faced Grimmjow in the air, "Tensa Zangetsu."

Willow and the others saw an explosion of a black reiatsu from Ichigo as his uniform and sword changed.

"What.. what just happened?" asked Willow as she looked at Ichigo.

"His bankai" said Sado, "he released the full force of his powers."

"Oh" said Willow as she wrapped her hands around herself.

"Willow" said Sado as he placed his hand on the redhead's shoulder, "You can do it…"

"I… don't know how" said Willow.

"I'll show you" said Yoruichi as she suddenly shunpo'd beside Willow and held her hands while facing her, "you need to focus everything you have, alright?"

"Ok" nodded Willow.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" shouted Ichigo as a black coloured energy wave flew towards the smiling Grimmjow, which he managed to dodge before he fired the energy that was gathered on his palm.

"Gran Rey Cero" smiled Grimmjow as the energy blast left his hand.

"Willow" said Buffy as she saw Ichigo raise his sword to try and block the energy wave, "now!"

"Come on" said Yoruichi as she held Willow's hands and helped her to gather as much Spiritual Energy as possible until it solidified around the entire house.

"Bankai" said another voice as Buffy and the others started to feel cold and saw snow falling from the sky, "Daiguren Hyorinmaru."

"Bankai, Hihio Zabimaru" said Renji as he landed right next to Buffy and wrapped the bankai form of his sword, Zabimaru, around the small group with Hitsugaya creating a ice shield to protect them inside the shield that Willow had already created with the help of Yoruichi.

"Red pineapple?" said Buffy as she looked at Renji, "what?"

"Protection" said Renji.

Ichigo saw the blast hit Zangetsu and he did the best he could to block it, even releasing more of his reiatsu for protection.

"Willow" said Yoruichi as she squeezed her hands, "reinforce the shield with even more Spirit Particles, "come on… you can do it… you need to focus."

"I'm trying" said Willow as she suddenly went on her knees and screamed.

"You can do it" said Yoruichi as she held on to her and kneeled as well.

"I… I….." said Willow as she looked at Yoruichi with tears streaming down her face, "the pain… I don't know if I can."

"Listen to me" said Yoruichi, "that blue energy blast is called a Gran Rey Cero, it's extremely powerful and extremely potent. If it hits you and your friends, you'll all be atoms… just like that. Every one of your friends will die. And the Shinigami will be badly injured, so focus."

"Will" said Buffy as she suddenly heard a howling sound from outside, "you can do it, I believe in you… we all believe in you."

Suddenly Willow screamed as everyone heard a thud, as if something hit Zabimaru.

"Abarai!" shouted Hitsugaya, "the ice shield's down."

"It's over" said Renji as he disengaged Zabimaru.

Buffy, expecting everything to be wrecked and destroyed was surprised that the only damage done to the neighbourhood was some of the fences and grass got singed.

"What?" said Willow as she looked at Yoruichi, "I thought you said that that blast would destroy everything?"

"Kurosaki?" said Hitsugaya as he looked around but couldn't find the Substitute Shinigami anywhere.

"Ichigo!" said Sado as he ran towards a small smoking crater. Once he reached the edge of the crater, he saw a scared and burnt hand reaching for the top as Ichigo slowly pulled himself out.

"Ichigo" said Rukia as he shunpo'd at the edge of the crater and helped pull him out, along with Sado.

"Rukia" said Ichigo as he leaned on Zangetsu after he stabbed the sword into the ground, "you took your own sweet time."

"Sorry" said Rukia, "once we sensed the Arrancar's reiatsu, Urahara and I pushed Soul Society to approve a barrier around this neighbourhood. Once they approved it in record time, we went and set it up."

"Great" said Ichigo as he sat on the ground, his body smoking.

"Ummmm…." Said Xander, "stupid question but why is the neighbourhood still here?"

"You tried to block it in mid-air, didn't you?" said Yoruichi, "you took the brunt of the blast."

"Oh" said Willow as she for the first time saw his burnt arms and his ripped sleeve.

"I tried at least" said Ichigo as he slowly got up, "some went through and hit that shield, good job by the way, before it went through, cracked Toshiro's ice shield with the remaining force hitting Zabimaru."

"That's why it was painful?" asked Willow.

"Yeah" said Yoruichi.

"Sorry" said Ichigo, "I tried to….."

"Kurosaki… Kurosaki, how did you like that? I built up that Cero's power after Aizen's defeat, I was waiting for this moment against you to release it" grinned Grimmjow as he landed onto the ground as he looked around, "where is that woman? The one who healed you last time?"

"I…. I… don't know actually" said Ichigo as he looked around before he looked at Yoruichi and the other Shinigami, "has anyone seen them?"

"Ummmm….. I wonder… maybe that half-breed has her" said Grimmjow, "well, too bad. I can sense you have enough reiatsu to still give me a massive fight."

"What.. did.. you… just… say?" said Ichigo as he tightened his hold on Zangetsu, "are you saying that Glory has Inoue? Where?"

Grimmjow ignored Ichigo once he noticed Buffy and pointed his sword at her.

"You" said Grimmjow, "the blonde woman, I never noticed your hair colour before. Use your magic and heal him before the half-breed comes for you."

"What magic?" said Buffy, "I don't… oh."

"Wow!" laughed Grimmjow, "this is fantastic, since the half-breed isn't here, this just means that she has the blond witch she was looking for as well."

"Blonde witch?" said Willow as she suddenly came to a realization, "Tara!"

"Ichigo" said Sado as he saw Ichigo standing straight up, "wasn't Inoue with Tara?"

"Yeah" said Ichigo as he glared at Grimmjow, "where are they?"

"This is just hilarious" laughed Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow!" screamed Ichigo as he released more of his reiatsu, "where are they?"

"Beat me and I'll tell you" grinned Grimmjow and he took out his sword and ran his fingers across the blade, "Grind, Pantera."

"What the?" said Buffy as she covered her eyes as the thick dust settled down and she saw a very different figure in front of her.

"Where are they, Grimmjow?!" said an angry Ichigo.

"Beat me" grinned Grimmjow, "then I'll tell you."

"Fine" said Ichigo as he brought his hand to his face and gathered reiatsu as his hollow mask formed over his face and his voice became deeper, causing a shudder among the gathered Scoobies, "I'll beat you, find out where they are and then grind you to dust."

"Heh" said Grimmjow, "come at me."

"If you say so" said Ichigo as he shunpo'd towards Grimmjow.

"Ichigo, wait" said Willow as Ichigo vanished, "what about…?"

"Will!" shouted Buffy as she saw an axe flying towards her friend, "Look….."

"Whoa, there" said Yoruichi as she grabbed the axe just before it hit the redhead's face.

"Thanks" said Willow as Yoruichi spun around and threw the axe through the skull of the advancing red robed creature.

"They're coming back!" shouted Buffy.

"Slayer" said Hitsugaya as he stood next to Buffy, "get ready."

"I bet get more than you" said Buffy as she ran towards the three coming her way.

"We'll see" smiled Hitsugaya as he shunpo'd towards another couple of creatures attempting to slash Sado from the back.

**Las Noches Palace, Hueco Mundo at the same time.**

Tier Harribel, the current ruler of Hueco Mundo was surveying her surroundings of white dessert and crystalline trees from her bed chambers.

"This is what I've wanted" said Harribel to herself, "no more sacrifices for someone else's cause, just quiet and relative peace."

She recalled the fight against the Shinigami over the skies of the fake Karakura Town, especially the fight against the Captain she knew as Hitsugaya. She recalled that Aizen had betrayed her as he slashed her chest before stabbing her from the back and then the only thing she remembered was falling to the ground. Once the battle was over, she sensed the life coming back to her as she opened her eyes and saw an orange energy shield over her as her wounds slowly started to close up and disappear. Looking to her side, she saw that it was Aizen's former prisoner who was saving her life while the others in the medical unit were saving the lives of her Fraccion.

"I'm done" said the one she knew as Inoue, "you should be able to get up now."

"Why?" asked Harribel as she slowly sat up, "why did you heal me? Aren't you afraid that.."

"I heard that Aizen betrayed you and your friends" replied Inoue as she smiled at the Arrancar, "wouldn't that mean that you'd technically be on our side now?"

"That's a simplistic way of thinking" said Harribel as she looked at her subordinates, "I wanted to be strong enough to protect my subordinates. I failed them."

"Aizen betrayed both you and the Shinigami" said Inoue, "maybe that would give something in common, don't you think?"

"Again, simplistic thinking" said Harribel, "but… I guess in a way you are right."

"Arrancar!" said a group of Shinigami's who ran towards Harribel with their swords drawn when Inoue suddenly stood between them.

"Stop" said Inoue as she raised her hand, "no more fighting, enough blood's been shed. There are others who need medical attention, help them to the medical units."

"Inoue-sama" said one of the Shinigami, "but…. She's an Arrancar… you're in danger."

"No" said Inoue as she looked at Harribel, "I think she lost the same things as the Shinigami, she lost trust in someone. Don't you think that maybe it's that which connects us after this war?"

"Heh" smiled Harribel.

"She's right" said another voice as Harribel suddenly looked up in surprise as the Shinigami around her kneeled onto the ground, "her thinking is simplistic, but Orihime Inoue is correct. We have all been betrayed by the people we thought we could trust."

"Captain Commander" said Inoue as the old man approached the two of them with Hitsugaya and Yoruichi.

"Once your subordinates have been healed" said the Captain Commander as he looked at the three women who were lying on the ground, "leave the World of the Living. I expect that you and the other Arrancar would never set foot here again."

"I see" said Harribel, "very well, once they've been healed, I'll take my leave."

"Good" said the Captain Commander as he turned around and shunpo'd away with Yoruichi. Harribel noticed that Hitsugaya glanced back at her before he too, shunpo'd away.

As Harribel came back to the present day, she smiled at Inoue's idea for a treaty with Soul Society. She was just surprised that they accepted the treaty terms without much of a fuss. As she breathed in and entered her bed chamber, she heard someone frantically knocking on her door.

"Come in" said Harribel as she put on her clothes as a panting Mila Rose ran into the room, followed by the rest of her Fraccion, Apacci and Sung-sun.

"Harribel-sama" said Apacci, "we….."

"Hey" said Mila Rose as she hit the top of Apacci's head, "We agreed that I'd tell her."

"The both of you are idiots" said Sung-sun as she turned to Harribel, "Harribel-sama, we haven't been able to locate Grimmjow anywhere. It's like his reiatsu vanished from Hueco Mundo."

"What?!" said a shocked Harribel, "don't tell me….."

"Harribel-sama?" asked Apacci.

"Was there a Garganta that was opened?" asked Harribel.

"I… I… don't know" said Mila Rose, "we can…"

"Find out" said Harribel, "if that idiot's gone to the World of the Living, he'd be putting the treaty in danger."

"Harribel-sama" said Apacci, "we're hollows…"

"Yes" said Harribel, "but we… we Arrancer need to be more than just mindless Hollows… I'm tired of constantly fighting… this time of peace is the best way I've been able to protect you guys."

"I understand" said Sung-sun, "we'll find out if any Garganta was opened, and then we'll bring back Grimmjow."

"Go" said Harribel as she walked back to the balcony and sighed, "just when I thought there'd be no more fighting, someone goes and starts another."

**Glory's Apartment, Sunnydale, ten minutes earlier.**

"Chain those two up in my bedroom" said Glory as she waved at the two red robed creatures with her, "and then open the curtains, let them see what's going on out there in the world."

"What?" said Tara as her hand, along with Inoue's, was cuffed to chains located in the ceiling.

"See what the great and powerful Glorificus wants to show you" said one of the two creatures.

"Kurosaki-kun" said Inoue as she saw a red and black energy wave moving at great speed towards a blue light.

"Ah yes" said Glory as she walked into the room and watched at the blue light dodged the black energy wave, "the great hero of the Winter War."

"He'll come you know" said Tara.

"He's an idiotic monkey" said Glory, "he left you… the Key alone with someone who is by all accounts, well from my lemmings anyway, useless."

"Yes" said Tara as she looked at Inoue, "she is useless, she's not important…. Let her go. I mean, you've got me."

"Ummmm" said Glory as she caressed Inoue's cheeks, "but I'll probably get hungry later, and if her mind is as big as those breasts, then I'll be full for a few days."

"That's just weird" said Inoue.

"No" smiled Glory as she cupped both Tara's and Inoue's faces and moved their heads to the window, "that's weird, it's weird that the Hero just keeps on fighting instead of looking for the two of you… but then again, I managed to get someone who really hates him, so he'll be really busy for who knows how long."

Suddenly there was a bright flash of blue light as Inoue and Tara looked on in shock.

"Oh" grinned Glory as she closed the curtains before turning around to face her prisoners, "looks like he's gone."

"No" said Inoue, "I've seen that before I….."

"Oh" smiled Glory, "I've got a celebrity….. I heard the war started after a woman got kidnapped… I never realized she would be you."

"He saved me" said Inoue, "and he'll save us…. You made the biggest mistake of your life."

"No" said Glory as she used her super speed to move to Inoue and slap her face.

"No!" shouted Tara, "what are you…."

"Shhhhh" said Glory as she moved quickly to Tara as Inoue tried to regain her senses and balance from that vicious slap. Glory reached up and laced her fingers gingerly through Tara's fingers and squeezed down hard.

"Stop" said Inoue as Tara tried her best not to scream, "what are you doing? You're hurting her."

"I know" grinned Glory as she squeezed Tara's hands until they all heard the sound of bones being crushed and blood started to drip down from Tara's hands to Tara's face.

"So brave" said Glory as she licked some of the blood of Tara's face. The two captured girls then saw Glory's eyes widen and look at Tara in anger.

"What… what did you do?" said Glory incredulously, "how could you? You liar…. You lied to me. You're not the Key, you're just a worthless human being."

"I… I…." said Tara shaking her head as Glory punched her in the stomach and she fell forwards but was stopped by chain.

"You know…" said Glory as she started to pace around the bed while looking at Tara, "I just hate being lied to but if you tell me who the Key really is, then I'll make this all better."

Tara slowly looked up defiantly at Glory while shaking her head.

"I know it's not this bimbo here" said Glory as she looked at Inoue, "she wasn't being protected, and she wasn't protecting anyone. She's probably useless just like you."

"Stay away from her" said Inoue as Glory punched the orange haired girl's torso and she felt something crack.

"Orihime!" said Tara as she tried to keep from passing out because of the pain.

"Is that the best you can do?" said Orihime as Glory gave her a super speed slap followed by a punch to the stomach as she screamed in pain as she lost her footing and hung from the ceiling chains.

'_So painful'_ thought Inoue to herself as she gritted her teeth and closed her eyes, _'but if that's her most powerful moves, then I think I have a way to signal our location to Kurosaki-kun and the others. I just need to…. Oh God, the pain….. but Tara.. she's worse off than me."_

"Ah" said Glory as she looked at Tara, "you know… you should blame her… Its been a while since I had something to eat… and since you lied to me."

"No" said Inoue as she saw Glory walking towards Tara, "No don't…. please… don't."

"Tell me who the key is" said Glory and I'll spare your life, "I'll eat the bimbo instead."

"Yes" said Inoue, "I'm the key, I'm the key…. She lied to you… take me."

"Shut up!" screamed Glory as she punched Inoue's face twice, "I told you I know that you aren't the key… so zip it."

"Stop" said Inoue as she felt her body slowly going numb, "she's…. not….."

"So… " said Glory as she approached Tara, "you ready to…."

"Bite me" said Tara.

"If you want to be like that" grinned Glory as she walked towards Tara and placed her hands on both sides of her head.

"Tara" said Inoue as she looked on in horror as a white light appeared as Glory plunged her hands into Tara's head, "Tara!"

"Oh" said Glory in ecstasy once she brought her hands out and walked on trembling hands to her bed and lay down, "what a rush… oh, what a rush."

"Oh Tara" said Inoue as her eye started to puff up because of the hard punch she received earlier, "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me being useless to you…. forgive me."

Inoue looked on as Tara turned and faced her, her eyes seemed to be showing something akin to childlike wonder.

"Pretty lady" said Tara as she smiled, a childlike smile, at Inoue, "I like orange… it's so pretty."

"Oh Tara" said Inoue as tears fell from her eyes as she finally lost consciousness and fell forwards until she was just hanging from the chains with her hands over her head and her orange hair covering her bruised face.

**Soul Society, 8:15am.**

"Helen" smiled Joyce as she walked out to the balcony while she was doing her Jinzen.

"Good morning, Joyce" said Helen, "I hope you slept well… those nightmares gone?"

"Kind of" said Joyce, "thinking that I died is just…. I'm sorry…. I was being.. well…"

"Don't worry about it" laughed Helen, "how is Dawn?"

"She's bored" said Joyce, "I mean she wants to go around this lovely place called Seireitei but…."

"I understand" said Helen, "but as you know, since she's the Key.. she needs to have a security detail with her at all times… and if she ditches that security.. well…"

"She won't" said Joyce, "I'll go with her."

"I'll talk to Captain Ukitake" said Helen, "maybe he can arrange something.. but no promises."

"She'll be glad" said Joyce just as Dawn walking into the balcony while rubbing her eyes.

"Morning Honey" said Joyce.

"Morning dawn" said Helen with a smile.

"Ummmm… Helen?" said Dawn, "someone's pounding on your door."

"Oh" said Helen as she got up, "thanks."

"Yeah" said Dawn as she and Joyce followed Helen back into the house as she opened the door.

"Captain Ukitake" said Helen with a grin, "speak of the devil, we were just…"

"Helen" said Ukitake with a serious look on his face, "may I come in?"

"Of… of course" said Helen as she picked up on his expression.

"Joyce… Dawn… Good morning" said Ukitake.

"Captain?" asked Helen.

"I have news" said Ukitake, "the fight has started…. It seems that Glory opened a Garganta.. a passageway to Hueco Mundo and brought the Arrancar called Grimmjow to Sunnydale as a distraction for Ichigo-kun and the others. Glory launched an attack using some misshapen creatures at the same time and the fight is taking place at the Summers residence."

"Oh my" said Joyce, "is everyone alright?"

"Your daughter is fighting for her life along with her friends, some of Ichigo-kun's friends are helping her and they seem to be succeeding" said Ukitake as he looked at Dawn and Joyce, "don't worry, we're getting updates through hell butterfly's that have been positioned near the fight but…."

"But?" said Joyce as Ukitake turned back towards Helen, "Captain?"

"Helen" said Ukitake as he held her hands and squeezed, "it seems like Glory kidnapped Tara and one of Ichigo-kun's friends. We don't know where she's holding them since her lair seems to hide reiatsu."

"Umm…" said Helen as she stepped back on trembling feet as her hand hold her zanpaktou weakened and she dropped the blade onto the floor, "I…. ah… I…."

"Helen" said Joyce as she ran to Helen and held her hand, "I'm sure she's….."

"Captain" said Helen calmly as she took a deep breath, picked up her Zanpakutō and walked up to the stand holding her Zanpakutō's sheath, "I'm requesting permission to go to the land of the living…. I'm requesting permission to join the fight… If my daughter's been kidnapped… I need to help find her."

"Helen" said Ukitake, "Soul Society has never let Academy students go to the land of the living alone, especially during a battle such as this…. Not for a very long time."

"I won't be alone" said Helen, "Ichigo, Captain Hitsugaya, Former Captain Urahara, Former Captain Yoruichi.. they are all there. I may not have the best skills with the Zanpakutō, but I know I have the skills in kido."

"I know you do" said Ukitake, "I remember saying that you could be the best we've ever had."

"Then you know I can do this" said Helen, "the others can help me with Zanjutsu.. but Kido… you yourself said…"

"I know" said Ukitake.

"Joyce… Dawn…" said Helen as she looked at them, "I know I promised Ichigo that I'll look out for you, but this really is the safest place you can be right now."

"You should go" said Dawn, "find Tara."

"Go" said Joyce, "if you see Buffy, please…"

"I will" said Helen as she turned to face Ukitake, "Please Captain, I need to go."

"Very well" said Ukitake as he held Helen's hand and shunpo'd out of the house.

"Mom" said Dawn as Joyce closed the door.

"It'll be alright, my little pumpkin belly" said Joyce as she hugged Dawn tightly, "they'll be safe….. they'll all be safe."

TBC.


	37. Third Strike - The Angel

**Glory's Apartment, 8:40am.**

"Hey!" shouted Glory as she got up from the bed and walked towards Inoue, "wake up, no more sleeping for you."

"You'll pay" said Inoue groggily as she slowly regained her balance and looked up at Glory, "especially after what you did to Tara, I know two powerful people who'll be coming after you."

"You know" said Glory as she laughed before slapping Inoue hard across her face, "I'm not afraid of them, I'm a god… an exiled god, but still a god."

"We know your secret" said Inoue with a small smile as blood flowed from the side of her mouth, "we know you are stuck in a human vessel, we know that humanity runs in your veins and because of that humanity, that you don't have all your so-called god powers. Scared now?"

"You're funny" said Glory as she gave Inoue another backhand slap, "you don't want me to exert too much, or else I may have to eat you."

Glory then stood up and staggered around her bed.

"What a rush" said Glory, "oh wow, that witch…. It's like… wow… I think she got me drunk."

Inoue looked on as Glory staggered around the room with a grin on her face and laughing at herself. When she walked out of the room, Inoue looked at Tara who was still chained but looking at Inoue with a smile before she looked around the room talking to herself.

'_I'm sorry Tara'_ thought Inoue to herself, _'I could have used Tsubaki to free us but she runs so fast, that there wouldn't have been a way to escape. She could have killed the both of us right then and there. I need you to hang on…. Just a few minutes longer.'_

"Ah" said Glory as she staggered back, "did you know that she loves the Soul Reaper and the Witch? Wow, its so funny. Ummm…. maybe I should keep her as my pet, but first… I'll capture the red headed witch and eat her brain in front of her. Then I'll find a way to access all that, what was it you call it, ah…. Reiatsu… spiritual energy… in her. She's special did you know? Huh? She has her own powers plus the ones from that Soul Reaper, the hero. Her brain energy gives me food, but her Spiritual Energy…. Ummm…. I'll find a way to get at that and then…. It's your turn. So you should count yourself lucky."

"You're a coward" said Inoue as she slowly stood up straight and glared at Glory, "all you do is talk. You don't have any idea what I can do. If you knew, you would have killed me a….. uuuphhh!"

"Talk some more" said Glory as she punched Inoue in the chest as she felt another rib crack, "please."

It was then that Inoue had a familiar feeling go through her before she smiled at Glory.

"You like being punishment?" said Glory as she slapped Inoue again, "is that why you're smiling?"

"No" said Inoue after she coughed up blood which fell on the expensive carpet.

"What are you doing?" said Glory as she grabbed Inoue's face and brought it up to look into her eyes, "You're bleeding on my carpet, you know how expensive that is to clean?"

"You're done" said Inoue defiantly, "they're coming for you."

"They'll never find you" said Glory, "I'll eat your brain energy and then throw the both of you out far away from here. Then, I'll get through each of the Slayer's friends and family until she tells me who the Key is."

Glory then released Inoue's face and walked over to the curtains and opened it.

"Ummm…., looks like reinforcements have arrived" said Glory, "but that won't help you any."

"Coward" said Inoue, "kill me now, I can't bear anymore of your talking…. You really do talk too much you know… you talk… and talk… and talk.. and talk… no end in sight. And guess what? Your talking brought you nothing."

"Shut up" said Glory as she turned around and faced Inoue.

"Oh please" smiled Inoue.

'_Have to time this just right'_ thought Inoue to herself, _'just like Kurosaki-kun thought me during our regular training session in Karakura Town when he attacked me with his speed at full power.'_

"You're stupid….. your thinking was stupid" said Inoue, "you thought Tara was the Key because Kurosaki-kun was with her? Are you an idiot? A prattling moron or something? That's like what an amateur would do…"

"Shut up" said Glory as she suddenly vanished.

'_Got you'_ thought Inoue to herself as time slowed down. She saw Glory running towards her as she pulled her arm all the way back, _'thank you… now they will know where we are.'_

"Shiten Koshun, I reject!" said Inoue glaring at Glory as a shield formed right in front of her. Just as Glory's fist hit the shield, Tsubaki took his place in the middle of the formation. It was then that time went back to normal as the energy of Glory's punch spread along the shield before Tsubaki released it back towards Glory as a concentrated explosive beam that hit her chest and rammed her through the walls in another secondary explosion that took out the entire side of the apartment. Inoue gave a small smile as she saw Glory flying away into the air, when she suddenly coughed blood again and felt a sharp pain in her chest.

"Tsubaki" said Inoue softly as she felt light headed and cold. She knew that she didn't have enough strength to give a full command to her Shun Shun Rikka, but she hoped that just in case Tsubaki would be able to fly and get help. She coughed blood again, as her hair clip activated and the male fairy appeared in front of her, angry as usual.

"What do you…." said Tsubaki as he turned and looked at the beaten Inoue, "hey! Hey!"

"Help" said Inoue as she finally lost consciousness again.

"Woman" said Tsubaki, "I need the command.. come on… wake up… Woman!"

Tsubaki looked at the destruction all around him and then lay his eyes on Tara who had her eyes closed and hanging from the ceiling.

"Damn it" said Tsubaki when he suddenly turned around at the reiatsu he was feeling right now, "Kurosaki."

The male fairy then flew out to find the Substitute Shinigami that was the primary cause for Inoue to activate him and his compatriots.

**Tara's Inner World, at the same time.**

Tara couldn't think at all. She was scared of the woman in red standing over her and the orange haired woman beside her who kept getting slapped, the one the orange haired woman called Glory. She looked on in fear as Glory walked away and opened the curtain.

Terrified, the blonde girl closed her eyes. She wanted to do everything she could to keep out the sounds that were coming from beside her. All of a sudden, Tara heard nothing; everything was quiet. She felt herself kneeling on damp ground as she opened her eyes and found herself in a forest. Smiling and with childlike wonder, she reached out for one of the large leaves in front of her and watched as the condensed dew rolled off the surface and fell onto the ground. Hearing something beside her, she quickly scrambled away as she saw a man wearing a flowing black outfit come out from behind one of the trees.

"Tara Maclay" said the man, "don't be afraid."

"H….. hello" said Tara nervously, "are you a nice man? Your coat… its so… its so…. I don't know.. why don't I know?"

"I see" said the man as he crouched down and placed his hands on both sides of her face, "the one called Glory drained your mental energy."

"Drained?" said a confused Tara as she suddenly smiled and ran her hand through the man's hair, "I like your hair, and your glasses…. Those are young man glasses… you're old so you shouldn't wear them."

"Remember Tara" said the man, "remember what Captain Urahara of the Gotei 13 told you. Reiatsu holds memories, including your own. Glory may have taken your memories, including who you are, right from your brain; but her thinking is small despite what she thinks of herself. You contain your own memories…. she can never take that away from you. They are always there, you just have to access them and place them where they belong."

"I…. I…." said Tara as she closed her eyes and pulled her head back.

"Remember Tara" said the old man as he closed his eyes, "Reach down deep into your soul, bring out your reiatsu. Feel it envelope you and recharge you. Your memories are right there Tara, hold on to them. Keep them. Remember your family, your life… remember the friends you met in Sunnydale, remember Soul Society, remember your powers, remember everything, remember Ichigo, remember Willow… and remember your mother. Now tell me, who are you?"

"I… I…" said Tara as she felt a warm sensation that came from deep inside her and it filled her whole body.

"Who are you?" asked the old man as he opened his eyes.

"My name is Tara… Tara Maclay" she said as she put her head down and looked into the eyes of the old man in front of her.

"Good" said the old man as he took hold of her hands and stood up.

As Tara turned around to look at her surroundings, she saw tall tress everywhere with thick trunks. The grass was bright green with dew rolling on them, and a gentle breeze that caressed her cheeks. Closing her eyes, she could hear a voice along the breeze calling her name.

"Where… where am I?" asked Tara as she turned and looked at the old man.

"This is your inner world, Tara" said Zangetsu.

"My… inner world?" asked Tara confused.

"I am impressed" said Zangetsu as he looked around, "it is Shinigami who can enter the Inner World, not someone who hasn't become a Shinigami, yet. You should talk to Captain Ukitake about this although I suspect he would say that this has something to do with you practising magic."

"It's beautiful" smiled Tara.

"The inner world represents the Shinigami's current mental state or state of being" said Zangetsu, "do you feel the breeze, do you hear the stream out in the distance?"

"Yes" smiled Tara as she closed her eyes and smiled, "everything's so…. So calm."

"Despite what's going in the real world" said Zangetsu, "you still maintain a sense of calm, it is impressive. Especially since Glory just… as you would say… sucked your brain."

"I see, but what I don't understand is…" said Tara, "who are you?"

"My name is Zangetsu"

"Oh" said a surprised Tara, "Ichigo's….."

"Yes" replied Zangetsu.

"Hello, Tara" said Masaki as she walked out from behind a tree, "welcome back."

"Masaki" smiled Tara, "I thought I'd never see you again… after.. you know."

"Tara" said Masaki as she placed her hand on Tara's cheek, "our journey ends here. This is where Zangetsu takes over."

"But…" said Tara.

"I'll still be here" smiled Masaki, "whenever you dream Ichigo's memories, I'll be there to guide you, but for now…. Trust Zangetsu… he'll guide you from here."

"Alright" said Tara as Masaki slowly disappeared.

"Be well, Tara" said Masaki, "I'll always be here, and…."

"I'll look over Ichigo" said Tara.

"Thanks" said Masaki as she looked behind Tara, "Zangetsu, I leave the rest to you."

"Of course, Masaki-san" said Zangetsu.

"Zangetsu" said Tara, "what happens now?"

"Where would you like to go?" asked Zangetsu.

"I… I really don't know" said Tara, "I mean I've never been here before."

"Close your eyes, Tara" said Zangetsu, "what do your instincts tell you?"

"Up there" said Tara as she turned around and pointed to the top of a hill.

"Very well" said Zangetsu, "shall we make our move."

"Yes" replied Tara as she walked beside Zangetsu.

"What do you see around you?" asked Zangetsu as she glanced at Tara.

"Trees… very thickly trunked, tall trees" said Tara as she looked up, "but I don't…"

"They represent your hope" said Zangetsu as he stopped, turned around and faced Tara, "they represent your hope for better things. The thick trunks are the strength you have within you."

"I… I.. I'm not strong" said Tara, "I mean Buffy's strong… I.. I'm nothing."

"There are many types of strength Tara" said Zangetsu, "one day, you will find out what that means but know that if you weren't strong, then these trees wouldn't be as strong as they are."

"Tara" said another voice as she turned around.

"What was that?" asked Tara.

"You hear the voice don't you?" asked Zangetsu, "I see. You know how long it was before Ichigo heard my voice?"

"What are you saying?" asked Tara, "how? I'm not.. I'm not a fighter… I can't fight, Zangetsu."

"Tara" said the voice again as she heard the flapping of wings from above her.

Looking up, Tara turned around but was unable to see anything.

"That voice you hear in the breeze" said Zangetsu, "listen to it… listen to her."

"Zangetsu" said Tara.

"I see that we have arrived" said Zangetsu as he stepped forward into the bank of what looked like a small stream.

"How did we?" said Tara as she looked behind her and noticed that they were far away from where they were a few seconds ago.

"Come, Tara" said Zangetsu, "look into the stream, tell me what you see."

Slowly walking to the bank where Zangetsu was standing, she stood beside him and looked into the still waters of the stream. As she looked into the stream, Tara noticed that the breeze had picked up and that it started to move the water.

"T… Tara" said a voice from the stream.

"Hello?" replied Tara.

"T.. Tara…" said the voice again.

"Can… can I see you?" asked Tara nervously.

It was at that exact moment that Tara saw a face looking back at her.

"Oh" said Tara as she looked at the face. Taking a closer look, Tara noticed the high cheekbones, the electric blue hair, the jade eyes looking back at her and smiled.

"Please" said the face nervously, "don't be afraid."

"I… I'll try not to be" said Tara, "how come you're in the stream."

"I… I… I'm nervous" said the voice, "I'm nervous you won't like me."

"Well" smiled Tara as she looked at Zangetsu and then back at the face, "I'm nervous too if it helps any, how about you and I meet. Then maybe, we'll get over our nervousness together."

"Are… are you sure?" said the face, "I'm not.. I mean.. I'm not that…"

"Yes" smiled Tara, "come out, breathe the fresh air with me and Zangetsu… feel the breeze go through your hair. I love your hair by the way."

"Thank you" said the face as she closed her eyes.

Tara stepped back as the breeze increased as the water in the stream started to flow faster and faster as the water level started to rise.

"Zangetsu?" asked Tara.

"She's coming" said Zangetsu.

Tara then saw a figure fly out of the water before it receded back into the form of the stream.

"Wow" said Tara as the figure landed on the surface of the water. As Tara walked closer to the young woman who was looking back at the blonde witch with a small nervous smile on her face, she could see that the young woman was about her height and wearing a cream coloured coat. The thing that amazed Tara the most were the majestic looking wings that were on the young woman's back.

"Hi Tara" said the young woman as she gave the blonde witch a small wave.

"Hi" said Tara nervously.

"Talk to her Tara" said Zangetsu, "know her, find out what she likes, be her friend."

"I… I… I will" said Tara as she walked towards the young woman.

"Zangetsu-sama" said the young woman, "I… thank you, I'm pleased to meet you."

"She is your…." Said Zangetsu when Tara spoke up.

"May I have your name?" asked Tara as she held the young woman's hands tenderly, "I know we've just met, but its proper manner's to know each other's names so that a friendship could start easily. My name is Tara… but I guess you knew that already. So what's yours?"

"I.. I…" said the young woman as she stepped back a little.

"Don't be scared" said Tara as she slowly took a step forward, "I'm not here to hurt you or anything, you know I wouldn't do that."

"I guess?" said the young woman.

"You have beautiful wings" said Tara, "may I touch..?"

"Thank you" said the young woman as she blushed, "and yes…."

"Thank you" said Tara as she ran over the relaxed wings and they were folded down, "it's so soft."

Tara saw the young woman's face turn bright red as she looked down.

"Can.. can I show you?" asked the woman.

"What do you want to show me?" asked Tara.

"Come with me" said the woman excitedly as she grabbed a hold of Tara and flew away.

"Heh" smiled Zangetsu to himself before he disappeared.

"Here" said the woman as she landed nearby another stream.

"Wow" said Tara with a grin as she stepped on solid ground again, "what a rush."

"Thanks" replied the woman as she pointed somewhere in the stream, "I… I.. just wanted to show you the real me. Please, don't be afraid?"

Tara walked toward where the place the woman pointed and stopped at the bank. Looking into the water, Tara noticed two swords.

"Both of them are unsealed Zanpakutō's" said Zangetsu as he appeared next to Tara, "sorry, she's fast."

"What" said Tara.

"Are you afraid?" asked the woman as she gingerly moved towards Tara.

"I'm nervous" said Tara as she smiled at the woman, "but…"

Zangetsu and the woman looked on as Tara turned back around and crouched before she reached into the stream and took out both swords.

"You're beautiful" said Tara as she looked at the blades. One was bright blue and the other one had a black coloured edge with white running along the top.

"Thank you" said the woman as she looked at Tara and then at Zangetsu, "Zangetsu-sama, may I….?"

"Hey, hey, hey" said another voice that appeared behind Tara, "don't forget about me, Zangetsu-san."

"You" said Tara as she turned around and looked at Hollow Ichigo.

"Yep, it's me" said Hollow Ichigo grinning, "gave any thought to my offer?"

"You know my answer" smiled Tara, "and thank you…"

"For?" said Hollow Ichigo in surprise.

"For looking after Ichigo" said Tara as she gave Hollow Ichigo a kiss on the cheek, "you're a good friend, even though you act like a jerk sometimes."

"Hey" said Hollow Ichigo, "don't ruin my façade."

Tara then saw Hollow Ichigo walk up and stand next to the woman with Zangetsu standing on the other side.

"Tara" said Zangetsu, "do you accept this? Do you accept her and do you accept us?"

"Yes" said Tara.

"Why?" asked the woman, "why do you want to use me?"

"I want to help my friends" said Tara, "I… we…, in a way guess I am like Ichigo, I've always been useless to my friends, I've never been… I mean… in a way, I guess I've wanted power that wasn't magical. I didn't want to rely on magiks to help people. But then, I feel without it I can't protect anyone, I couldn't even protect Orihime. I can't protect Buffy, or any of the others. I know Buffy and Willow can't do everything by themselves. But with your help, I know I can help in protecting everyone. And I don't see it as using you, from what Rukia told me and my mother…. The both of us will learn from each other and grow together. Isn't that something better than me just using you? The both of us could…. No… I know we will become friends… isn't that what every living being wants? A feeling of friendship… belonging…. No loneliness."

"Tara" said Zangetsu, "we will always be here. Me and him are part of Ichigo's reiatsu and now, we'll be a part of yours. The both of you will have all our knowledge, and if you need anything…. She'll be able to help you."

"I'm ready" said the woman as Tara watched Hollow Ichigo and Zangetsu dissolve away and flow into the woman who suddenly pulled her head back. Tara covered her eyes as a brilliant flash emanated from the woman. Tara opened her eyes when she felt herself rising into the air. When she opened her eyes, she saw that the woman was carrying her. Looking closely, Tara saw that the woman was now wearing exactly what Zangetsu was wearing and her eye colour had changed to orange.

"I love to fly, Tara" said the woman, "I love the freedom it gives me, I the warmth. Like Zangetsu-sama, I hate the rain. The rain weighs down my wings and makes it difficult to fly. So please, don't be upset or scared. When you do, the rains come."

"I.. I'll give my all" said Tara.

"Thank you, Tara" said the woman as she flew incredibly fast right over the top of the trees with Tara squealing in delight, "you've asked me my name."

"Yes" said Tara as the woman flew straight up again and stopped just as they stopped at the top of the clouds.

"I love this view" said Tara as she saw the white clouds part, only to reveal the entire forest.

"So do I" said the woman, "Tara, my name. My name is…."

**The Summers Residence, twenty minutes earlier.**

"Guys" said Xander as he heard a heartbeat behind him and ducked as a creature swung a sword at him. Xander then turned around and punched the creature's face hard, followed by a sword in his other hand that went through the red robed creature, "I know we're fighting and all, but I think I got my soldier guy mojo back."

"Interesting" said Rukia as she froze five of the creatures using her sword before slicing their heads off, "you were once a soldier?"

"No" said Xander to the confusion of Rukia, "just dressed up as one."

"OK" replied Rukia as she looked up at Ichigo, Yoruichi and Hitsugaya who were fighting Grimmjow.

"Looks like that guy's strong" said Xander as he ducked a sword swing before Willow, after having undergone a crash course in basic Spirit Particle manipulation by Yoruichi, fired a blue shot at the creature.

"Nice" said Xander as Willow panted while next to Ishida who was bleeding on the floor after a creature got a lucky hit from behind as it stabbed the Quincy in his back.

"Behind you" said Sado as Willow ducked while he launched a punch at another creature who came behind her from the kitchen. His punch caused the creature to fly back into the kitchen cabinets.

"Looks like they're coming from the front of the house" said Willow as she crouched down and applied pressure on Ishida's wound before looking at Sado, "the bleeding's not stopping."

"Kuchiki-san" shouted Sado, "Ishida needs you now."

"Go" said Xander as he stood back to back with Rukia.

"I understand" said Rukia, "I leave them to you."

"Yeah" said Xander to himself as Rukia shunpo'd away, "hope I can take them."

Xander looked on as six of the creatures moved slowly towards him when suddenly he heard a loud sound from he sky above. Screaming out loud, he covered his ear as he looked up at the sky and then at the creatures who were starting to run towards him. Trying to regain his balance because of the loud noise, Xander tried to defend himself when suddenly multiple red shots from the sky landed and hit all of the creatures surrounding him.

"What?" said Xander as he saw a blonde haired woman falling from a doorway in the sky before she stopped and walked towards Grimmjow.

Helen saw the boy right below her being surround by six creatures immediately after she left the Senkaimon into the World of the Living. Seeing that he was unarmed, she fired six Shakkaho without the accompanying incantation to drive them back. Stopping in the air, she looked at the shocked faces of Ichigo, Yoruichi and Hitsugaya who looked back at her.

"Helen?" said Ichigo, "what are you….?"

"Where's Tara?" said Helen.

"He knows" said Hitsugaya as he turned back towards Grimmjow who already had several injuries and was bleeding profusely.

"Where. Is. My. Daughther?" said Helen as she grabbed the already severely weakened Grimmjow's neck and squeezed.

"HEh" grinned Grimmjow, "Kurosaki hasn't beaten me yet. I've been training hard for this moment… you think I'd just….."

"Where is my daughter!" screamed Helen as she held her palm onto the Arrancar's chest.

"What can you do?" smirked Grimmjow, "you're not even a Shinigami. You're not worth my time."

"Hado number 88" said Helen as Hitsugaya opened his eyes wide and looked at the others.

"Kurosaki! Yoruichi!" screamed Hitsugaya, "get clear, now!"

"Hiryugekizokushintenraiho" said Helen as she released Grimmjow just as a massive electrical blast hit Grimmjow straight to his chest. The resulting explosion caused Grimmjow to crash straight through the roof of the Summers house and Helen went flying the other way just as Ichigo shunpo'd behind her and caught her.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ichigo angrily, "you're not even a full Shinigami yet, and you did something that dangerous."

"He knows where Tara is" said Helen, "and Captain Ukitake gave me permission to come."

"I see" said Hitsugaya as he and Yoruichi shunpo'd in front of Ichigo and Helen, "It was still foolish of you to attempt a Kido like that, no matter how much of a natural you are."

"I.. I'm sorry" said Helen.

"Don't be sorry" said Hitsugaya as he flew down to the ground, "we've got twenty more of those things. And with the Arrancar out of the way for now, we need to get rid of all of them and find Glory. Take some of them alive."

"Impressive" said Yoruichi as she looked at Helen before she shunpo'd away.

"Easy, easy" said Willow as she helped Rukia lay Ishida on the grass. Rukia sensed Grimmjow was coming towards them and she quickly shunpo'd Willow and Ichida out of there while Sado jumped out onto the backyard.

"We've got reinforcements" said Rukia as she started healing Ishida while talking to Willow, "I need you to be my lookout. Take out any of those creatures that come our way."

"Is this the life of a Soul Reaper?" asked Willow as she fired a blue blast, "is this what Ichigo has to deal with everyday?"

"It's a war" said Rukia, "a constant war against Hollows."

"I really don't know what that's like" said Willow.

"You should" said Rukia, "you, the Slayer and the others are fighting a war. You may not think it, but it is a war."

"But…." said Willow as she saw seven of the creatures coming towards them when suddenly, Ichigo and another woman she hadn't met appeared in front of them.

"Take it easy, Willow" said Ichigo, "you did everything you could to help Ishida, thank you."

"You're Willow?" asked Helen.

"Yes" said Willow as she looked at the woman, "and you…."

"Helen" said Ichigo, "take two of them prisoner."

"Right" said Helen as she turned back to the creatures and brought up both her palms, "Bakudo number 9, Horin."

Willow looked on as two tendrils of orange energy came out from the woman's palms and wrapped around two of the creatures who were then flung to the sides of what remained of the Sumers house. In the meantime, Ichigo, Yoruichi and Hitsugaya had helped the others to take care of the remaining creatures.

It was five minutes later that Helen approached one of the creatures who had just woken up.

"Where is my daughter?" asked Helen as she picked him up by the top of his robe and held onto a wall, "Where is my Tara?"

"You… you're Tara's mother?" asked Giles as he walked towards Helen.

"Where is she?" asked Helen as she ignored Giles question.

"The Great and mighty Glorif…" said the creature as he was suddenly thrown into the ground by Helen.

"Where is my daughter!" shouted Helen as she put her foot down onto the creature's chest and pushed down.

"You better tell her" said Renji, "you never piss off a mother."

"Exactly" said Ichigo, "where is she and Inoue?"

"I…" said the creature when everyone heard a massive explosion and saw a beam of light that seemed to be pushing something right over the house.

"Ichigo…" said Rukia, "that reiatsu…. Those two reiatsu's."

"Inoue" said Ichigo as he shunpo'd up into the sky with Rukia and Helen and looked at the source of the explosion.

"And that's Glory?" said Hitsugaya as he and Renji faced the object that was thrown out into the sky as they saw what looked like a dot falling onto the ground some distance away.

"Yes" said Rukia.

"Rukia" said Ichigo, "heal Ishida. We need him at full strength."

"Right" said Rukia as she shunpo'd to Ishida's side.

"Kurosaki" said Hitsugaya, "go with Helen to make sure the both of them are ok, take any of her friends you think would be useful. The others will go and find Glory, this ends today."

"Kurosaki!" said Tsubaki as he flew to Ichigo, "the woman…. She…."

"You're one of Inoue's Shun Shun Rikka aren't you?" asked Ichigo.

"No time" said Tsubaki, "she needs a healer, I think she's dying."

"What?" said Ichigo shocked.

"Kurosaki, go" said Hitsugaya as he and Renji shunpo'd away.

"Ichigo" said Helen, "we need…"

"I know" said Ichigo as he shunpo'd back to the ground and grabbed Willow, and carried her into his arms.

"Ichigo?" said Willow as she held on to Ichigo.

"Yoruichi-san" said Ichigo, "Rukia's healing Ishida, I need your healing skills."

"Lets go" said Yoruichi.

"Ichigo" said Buffy, "if its Tara, then we're coming too."

"No" said Ichigo, "once Rukia's done, she'll lead you to the place where Glory landed. Save your anger and your strength for her."

"At least take us" said Giles as he pointed to himself and Xander, "Anya can go with Buffy, Rukia and Sado."

"Alright" said Ichigo as Yoruichi grabbed a hold of both Giles and Xander and shunpo'd to the place the explosion originated from.

"Ichigo" said Willow, "why…"

"Let's go" said Ichigo as he shunpo'd next to Helen before the both of them shunpo'd to Glory's apartment.

"Oh my word" said Giles as he looked at the two young women in shock as they hung by their hands from the ceiling.

"No" said Ichigo.

"Tara!" screamed Helen as she ran to her daughter who was unconscious but breathing.

Xander was hugging Willow as she turned away from the horrifying sight in front of her.

"Ichigo" said Yoruichi as she ran to Inoue's side, "Ichigo!"

"Yoruichi-san" said Ichigo as he approached Inoue who had her head lowered, her orange hair covering her face, "I can feel Tara's reiatsu, it's still strong….. but Inoue's… its so faint."

"Can you call her powers?" asked Yoruichi as she kneeled on the bloody carpet and ran her hands over her body before she gingerly pulled the bottom of her dress up and saw the bruises, "She has multiple fractures and internal injuries, I don't know if I can heal her… we need Captain Unohana."

"Please get her" said Ichigo quietly as Yoruichi shunpo'd away.

"Ichigo" said Giles, "can anything…."

"I… I don't know" said Ichigo who kneeled next to Inoue and put his hands on her cheek, as he glanced at Helen who was crying as she cut the chains holding Tara up and eased her back down onto the carpet.

"Her hands" said Helen between sobs, "they… they're crushed."

"Kurosaki!" said Grimmjow as he kneeled onto the floor before he stood up slowly.

"Inoue" said Ichigo quietly as he kissed her forehead, "I'm sorry."

"Heh" said Grimmjow.

"This is your doing" said Ichigo as he stood up and faced the Arrancar.

"That's what I want to see" grinned the badly bleeding Arrancar, "the anger, what are you going to do about this?"

"Kill you" said Ichigo as he released more of his reiatsu while walking towards the Arrancar, "and then kill Glory."

TBC.


	38. Fourth Strike - The Great Evil

**Glory's Apartment, 8:45am.**

"Xander, Willow, Giles" said Ichigo as he walked towards Grimmjow, "stay with Helen. Help her watch over Tara and Inoue, make sure none of those creatures come back here."

"What will you do?" asked Giles.

"Kill Grimmjow" said Ichigo as he swung Zangetsu down, "Getsuga Tenshou."

Willow and the others watched as the familiar red and black energy wave hit Grimmjow and he flew out of the apartment, followed by Ichigo.

"Giles" said Xander, "we need to help somehow."

"We'll do what we can here" said Giles as he turned around and ran towards Inoue.

"Willow, Xander" said Giles as she felt for Inoue's pulse, "get some blankets for Tara."

"How's her pulse?" asked Helen as she caressed Tara's cheeks.

"It's very faint" said as he lightly touched her body, "Yoruichi was right, she has a lot of injuries but the ones I'm more concerned about are the broken ribs. I'm scared to put her down onto the carpet in case they move and go through her heart."

"You seem like you've got experience in medicine?" asked Helen.

"I'm Buffy's watcher" said Giles, "I've had to help tend to her wounds, it helps to have some medical knowledge to be able to do that effectively."

"I see" said Helen.

"I know this isn't the best time for introductions but I'm Giles, the young man and the young woman with me is Xander and Willow."

"I'm Helen Maclay"

"She spoke a lot about you since she returned from Soul Society" said Giles as he looked at Tara, "I've… actually none of us have ever seen her that excited."

"Joyce and Dawn spoke highly of you as well" said Helen as she looked at Giles when she noticed the look of worry in his eyes, "don't worry, they are under the protection of the Thirteenth Division. They'll be fine."

"That's good to know" said Giles.

"K….. Kurosaki…. Kun?" said Inoue in a very soft voice.

"Orihime" said Giles, "it's me, Ichigo's fighting that man outside."

"He.. came" said Orihime softly and with a small smile before she coughed blood again.

"Orihime" said Helen, "don't speak, can you heal?"

"I…. I…" said Inoue as she moved her eyes and looked at the tears from Helen falling onto Tara's cheeks.

"Woman… Woman!" said Tsubaki as he flew back to Inoue to the surprise of Giles.

"What the…?" said Giles as he looked at Tsubaki closely.

"What are you looking at four eyes?" said Tsubaki as he glared at Giles.

"Oh my" said Giles, "Willow… Xander…. Look at this."

"We've got the blankets, Giles" said Willow as she carried the blanket over to Helen, who took it from her and placed it over Tara's body.

"Whoa" said Xander as he saw Tsubaki floating in the air.

"Umm….." said Willow as she kneeled next to Helen, "I… I'm Willow, Willow Rosenberg."

"Yes" said Helen as she brushed Tara's hair away, "I know who you are."

"Oh" said Willow, "I.. I… just wanted to tell you that it's an honour to meet you and that I hope to…."

"Willow" said Helen, "maybe we could talk after all of this is over?"

"Sure" said Willow, "I'd like that, just know that I love Tara very much and that I'd never do anything to hurt her."

"Right" said Helen as she looked back at her daughter.

"Tsu…. Tsubaki… ret…. Return" said Inoue as she struggled to breathe.

"Live, woman" said Tsubaki as he returned to her clips.

"That was interesting" said Xander.

"Yes" replied Giles, "Orihime?"

"Orihime?" said Xander, "can you hear me?"

"So…. So… soten.. ki… kishun, I…. I… re… rej… reject" said Inoue as he struggled for breathe as the two fairies responsible for healing flew out of her hair clips and flew toward Tara before they created the healing field.

"Orihime" said a surprised Helen, "what are you doing? Fix yourself up first."

"I.. I'm alright" said Inoue.

"Get the blanket off her" said Helen as Willow got the blanket off and they looked in surprised as the damage to Tara's hands were slowly being reserved.

"Tara?" said Willow softly, "please wake up, baby."

At that moment, Giles and Xander felt a rush of wind behind them. As they turned around, they saw what looked like traditional Japanese doors appear out of nowhere.

"What the?" said Giles as he stood up while Xander stood protectively in front of Inoue.

"A Senkaimon" said Helen as Willow looked confusingly at her, "it's a doorway to Soul Society for Soul Reapers to use."

"Oh" said Willow as the doors opened and in walked two women. She saw that the taller women was wearing a white robe over the traditional Shinigami outfit that she had seen Ichigo wear and her black hair was braided down her front. Next to her was a shorter woman with short, messy silver hair and a badge on her sleeve like Rukia. She was soon followed by what looked like nurses and a gurney.

"Captain Unohana" said Helen as she stood up and walked towards the captain, "it's Orihime, she's badly injured."

"I see" said Unohana as she walked towards Inoue when Xander blocked her way.

"What are you going to do to her?" asked Xander.

"I am a doctor" said Unohana, "you need not worry."

"Xander" said Giles, "it's alright, let them help."

"Thank you" said Unohana when Xander moved out of the way and she kneeled down onto the carpet, but not before noticing the cuts and bruises on Giles, Xander and Willow.

"Isane" said Unohana as she looked back at her lieutenant, "please start healing procedures on Kurosaki-san's friends, looks like Tara should be out of danger. Inoue-san activated her powers to help her heal so she will be just fine."

"Please" said Isane as she approached Giles, Willow and Xander, "come with me. I'll heal your injuries."

"What.. What about Buffy and the others?" asked Giles.

"I'll take care of them once I've healed you" said Isane.

"Alright" said Giles as Isane put her hand on his chest, and saw a green light emanate, "My word."

"Inoue-san" said Unohana as she spoke softly to the orange haired girl, "I'm healing the breaks in your ribs right now, and then I'll have you transported to Soul Society."

"T… Ta… Tara?" asked Inoue as she felt she could breathe properly again, albeit slowly.

"Your powers are working on her" said Helen, "you should have healed yourself first."

"She.. she's mo… more impor…tant" said Inoue.

"Alright" said Unohana as she rose up and nodded to her nurses as they brought over the gurney, "Inoue-san, I'll cut off the chain now and then you'll be taken to Soul Society for surgery, alright?"

"Yes" said Inoue as the chain was cut before she was immediately stopped from falling by Helen who shunpo'd behind her and caught her.

"Will she be alright?" asked Helen as she helped the nurses place her in the gurney.

"She'll recover but her part in this battle is over" said Inoue.

"Ay… Ayame, Shun'O" said Inoue as she looked at the two fairies that made up her healing ability, "listen to Kurosaki-kun, you guys need to stay here to heal those badly injured. I'll be fine but I can't be here. So listen to what Kurosaki-kun tells you, and follow his orders or the orders of any of the Shinigami."

"Yes" said both Ayame and Shun'O while they were still healing Tara, "we will see you soon in Soul Society."

"See you" said Inoue as she closed her eyes.

"Get her to the operating room" said Unohana as she and the nurses pushed the gurney through the Senkaimon before looking at her lieutenant, "Isane, I would like for you to stay here as well. Heal the wounded as much as you can."

"Yes, ma'am" said Isane as she started on Willow.

"Let's go" said Unohana as the Senkaimon closed behind them.

**The Summers Residence, five minutes later.**

"Thanks, Rukia-san" said Ishida as he slowly got up, his injury partly healed, "at least the bleeding stopped."

"But" said Rukia as she looked up and saw the ferocious fight between Grimmjow and Ichigo, "I think you'll be out of the battle for a while. I sense Lieutenant Isane here somewhere but I think she's helping to heal the others. She can heal you better than me."

"Hey" said Buffy as she stood up and looked at Rukia, who had Ishida's arm around her shoulder, "looks like you healed up."

"Yea" said Ishida as he gingerly sat next to Sado when they heard a crash in the backyard.

"What the?" said Buffy as she armoured up again.

"You…" said Grimmjow who slowly got out of the hole he made after Ichigo threw him hard into the ground.

"Shut up" said Ichigo as he slashed Grimmjow again after he was flung into the ground.

"Ichigo" said Rukia as she saw Grimmjow lying helplessly on the ground with Ichigo holding Zangetsu right over him.

"Kill him, Ichigo" said Buffy angrily as she walked up to Ichigo, "he's caused so much damage, plus he's the reason we didn't get to Tara and Orihime in time."

"You should die, Grimmjow" said Ichigo as he brought his sword to the Arrancar's neck, "but…"

"But?" asked Buffy as she looked at Ichigo's closed eyes, "kill him.. he's evil."

"Kill me Kurosaki" said Grimmjow grinning as his hands started to tremble from all the massive injuries he suffered, "if you let me live, I'll train harder and come after you.. I swear."

"You can't fight anymore" said Ichigo softly as he turned around and held on to Buffy's shoulder, "you're defeated…. Again. This time Nnoitra wasn't here to give you a sucker-punch, I beat you. Go back to Hueco Mundo now."

"Ichigo" said Buffy as he put him arm around her shoulders, "he needs to die or else he'll come after you again."

"He can't fight anymore, Buffy" said Ichigo, "It's not…."

"Ichigo!" said Rukia as she stood up and raised her sword.

"I knew it" said Buffy as she turned around to only see Grimmjow slowly stand up again before he started running towards the group.

"Don't, Grimmjow" said Ichigo just as Grimmjow jumped towards him and Buffy when, suddenly, a wall of water hit the Arrancar and knocked him back onto the ground.

"Ichigo" said Rukia as she stared at the sky.

"Another Arrancar?" said Ichigo.

"They come out of the woodwork, don't they?" said Buffy as she got into a defensive stance as the new arrival used sonido to land in front of Ichigo.

"Harribel?" said Rukia as she came up and stood next to Ichigo and Buffy, "this is a violation of the treaty.. what…"

"I'm not here to fight" said Harribel, "Grimmjow was here without my orders or my knowledge. My Fraccion found evidence of a Garganta that was opened from this location and traces of a message that he could get his revenge on Ichigo Kurosaki if he came to this place. I have already shared that information with Soul Society."

"Harribel" said Grimmjow as he got up again, "you idiot, I'll kill you after I kill Kurosaki."

Harribel used sonido to move right in front of Grimmjow and punched him to his chest.

"All I've wanted to do is protect" said Harribel, "and you come here and risk another war?"

"Another war?" asked Buffy as she looked at Ichigo, "is she referring to what Tara called the Winter War?"

"Yes" said Ichigo.

"I see" replied Buffy softly as she saw Harribel pick up a struggling Grimmjow by the neck, "and did you participate in this war?"

"Yes" replied Ichigo as he looked at Buffy.

"Are all your fights like this?" asked Buffy.

"More or less" replied Ichigo as he walked towards Harribel, "what will you do with him?"

"He will be punished for his actions today" said Harribel, "I will take my leave now, farewell."

"Damn you Harribel!" said Grimmjow as Harribel dragged the Arrancar away, "I'll kill you for this, I'll kill Kurosaki for this, I'll kill all of you for this embarrassment!"

"Goodbye, Kurosaki Ichigo" said Harribel as she opened a Garganta to the surprise of all the Scoobies and Spike, "I will ensure Grimmjow does not attack you or your friends again."

Harribel glanced back to see Ichigo nodding at her just before the Garganta closed.

"That's one big bad taken care of eh?" said Spike, "where's the other one."

"Ichigo!" said Rukia as she pointed at a giant frozen dragon.

"Ichigo" said Yoruichi as she landed right next to him, "Tara's safe. Captain Unohana took Orihime back to Soul Society for emergency surgery and she left her healing powers here. She told them that they'll have to answer to you now."

"I see" said Ichigo, "at least Tara and Inoue will be alright."

"We end this today?" asked Yoruichi.

"Yes" said Ichigo as he picked up Buffy and shunpo'd to Glory's location.

"Come on, Anya" said Yoruichi, "we'll need that strength of yours."

"Alright" smiled Anya as she held onto Yoruichi.

"Ishida?" said Rukia, "you ok to go?"

"Yea" said Ishida as he stood up, before he grabbed his side in pain, "I.. I'm ready."

"No you're not, you fool" said Spike as he watched Ishida sit back down.

"The vampire's right" said Rukia, "Lieutenant Isane will be coming here after she fixes up the others, once you're healed… meet us at Glory's location."

"Fine" said Ishida as Rukia shunpo'd away with Spike, "just don't die."

**Sunnydale Fair Grounds, 8:46am.**

The area where the day's Sunnydale Fair was going to be held was just getting ready for its activities. Street food and games stall vendors had already started their preparations for the day when a bright light passed over them and a few seconds later, they all heard a crash in the middle of the fair grounds.

Looking to see if people needed help, people ran over to a crater only to see a woman in a red dress climbing out slowly.

"Hey lady" said a man with a red cap who reached out his hand into the crater and grabbed a hold of Glory's hand, "are you alright?"

"Oh" grinned Glory, "I'm getting hungry, you see… I had what I thought was the Key and her friend but… why the hell am I tell you this for?"

"Ummm" said the man, "maybe I could get you a coffee or something?"

"Awwww" said Glory as she held on to the sides of the man's head, "you're so sweet, but I don't drink coffee. But there is a way you can help me."

"O… OK" said the man.

"Good" said Glory as she reached into the man's brain and sucked out all the energy as the people surrounding her started to run and scream.

"Hey" said Glory as she turned around and ran at super speed to grab another brunette woman, "I need some extra… thanks."

Glory let go of the woman as she ran her hands along her own face and smiled.

"Ummm…" said Glory as she looked at a child in front of her, "come to momma."

"No" said a blonde woman as she ran up and carried the child into her arms, "stay away."

"That's nice" said Glory as she ran at the woman and slapped the child away from her arms and squeezed the woman's neck, "you held my food, why would you do that?"

Glory turned and faced the child as he rubbed his bleeding knee and elbows while crying out loud.

"Shut up" said Glory when suddenly the woman disappeared from her hand, as well as the child.

"Oh" continued Glory as she looked at Urahara walking towards her, cane in his hand.

"Why hello" said Urahara, "a bit early to the fair, aren't you?"

"Look who's talking" said Glory as she ran at super speed towards Urahara, who dodged Glory by stepping to his left and then thrusting his cane to her back, causing her to fall over.

"Oops" said Urahara, "my bad."

"You" said Glory as she got up, "are mi….."

Suddenly Glory found herself flung back after Urahara shunpo'd right in front of her and pushed her away before he brought up his cane.

"Cry, Benihime" said Urahara as he took out his sword from its sheath.

"Oh" grinned Glory as she slowly got up, "now's the time for fun."

Just as Glory was ready to run towards Urahara with her arm pulled back to deliver a devastating punch to the former captain, a wave of ice had instantly frozen her in place.

"You do realize that may not work" said Urahara as Hitsugaya and Renji shunpo'd down to the ground and stood next to Urahara.

"From what Kuchiki had in her report the first time she and Kurosaki faced her" replied Hitsugaya, "it may not work, but right now you can get that seal into her."

"You mean the same one that you put into Aizen?" asked Renji.

"Yes" said Urahara as the ice started to crack.

"Whatever you want to do" said Hitsugaya as he flew up into the air and charged up Hyorinmaru as a huge ice dragon covered him, "you better do it now."

"Urahara-san" said Renji as he got into a defensive stance, "now."

"Why you freaks" said Glory angrily as she broke out of the ice, "you're like that other black haired witch, she made my dress wet and I had buy a whole new wardrobe."

"Bakudo Number 61, Rikujokoro" said Urahra as he pointed his index finger at Glory while six rods of bright yellow light jammed themselves into Glory, immobilizing her.

"You think this little light show will stop me?" said Glory as she struggled to move, "I am a god."

"Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired," said Urahara as ten pink coloured points of energy formed around Urahara, "Hado number ninety one, Senju Koten Taiho."

Urahara, Renji and Hitsugaya looked on as the ten points of light hit Glory at the same time and caused a massive explosion that caused her to fly back.

As she flew backward, Glory suddenly felt herself change direction as she felt a hand around her throat.

"Ah" grinned Glory as her body was still smoking from the blast and her dress was ripped revealing her under shirt, "it's the one the blonde witch is in love with. You know she was begging for you to come and save her right? She begged, and begged and begged, but you never came. Then I ate her mind… she got me a bit drunk though… you wouldn't fight some drunk? I saw in her mind that you're such a nice boy."

"Shut up" said Ichigo as he changed direction by stepping on the ground and moving upwards into the sky.

**Glory's Apartment, that same time.**

"Hey" said Xander as he heard a boom and saw Ichigo going straight up with someone in a black and red dress, "that's Ichigo, he just created a sonic boom."

"What?" said Willow and Giles and they ran to the huge hole in the apartment wall when they heard another boom as Ichigo threw Glory back towards the ground followed by the black and red energy wave.

"OK" said Xander, "let's not make him angry?"

"Get that bitch, Ichigo" said Willow softly when she heard a gasp from behind her.

"Tara?" said Helen as the blonde opened her eyes and looked at Helen's red and puffy eyes, "Tara can you hear me?"

"Momma?" said Tara as she looked on in surprise, "did I die? My hands, how can I move my hands? Oh wait! Orihime…. She's badly hurt, we need to get her to a hospital."

"Its alright" said Helen, "you're not dead and Orihime will be alright. She left her power here to heal your hands and heal anyone else. She's in Soul Society with Captain Unohana."

"Oh" said Tara as she caressed Helen's cheeks, as if to make sure that she wasn't dreaming.

"Miss Tara" said Ayame and Shun'O, "we will take our leave now and go to Kurosaki-sama."

"Thank you" said Tara.

"Bye bye" said the two fairies as they flew towards Ichigo.

"Tara" said Willow as she slid down and kneeled next to the blonde, "Baby, are you ok? Are you hurt? Do you remember me? Did she suck your brain?"

"Willow" said Tara softly as she gently grabbed her hand, "yes she took my mind, Zangetsu restored it for me. I remember everyone."

"Who?" asked Willow, "Who's…"

"Zangetsu?" said Helen, "Ichigo's sword?"

"Why would…..?" said Willow as she looked on confused.

"I absorbed some of Ichigo's spiritual energy unknowingly. It's been happening since he arrived in Sunnydale" said Tara as she slowly sat up after being helped by Giles and Xander.

"What do you mean absorb?" asked Giles.

"It means what it means, Mr. Giles" said Tara, "every witch has some Spiritual Energy which is why we could see Ichigo and other Shinigami when others can't. His energy mixed with mine."

"Is it still happening?" asked Willow.

"No" said Tara as Helen helped her stand up slowly, "Mr. Urahara put a seal in me so that it won't happen again. And he put another version of it into the water so that other witches like me won't accidentally steal his powers and weaken him."

"What's different between you and Willow?" asked Xander as he noticed Willow's sad look.

"My Spiritual Energy is more focused and calm" said Tara, "that's why his energy was attracted to mine. His energy is unfocused and chaotic, it was attracted to something calm. So it came to me, and it just joined with my own Spiritual Energy."

"Is that why he is attracted to you?" asked Willow, "like how I love you?"

"Willow" said Tara as she looked at the redhead.

"Maybe this really isn't the best time" said Helen as she looked at Willow, "there's still Glory to fight and I really want to give her a piece of my mind."

"I understand" said Willow.

"Mom" said Tara, "Can you take us to the fight?"

"Tara" said Helen, "I don't want you out there."

"She showed me what to do" said Tara, "she showed me what I had to do to protect myself."

"Who?" asked Willow.

"A friend" said Tara as she turned to look at Helen, "a very good friend."

"You mean.." said Helen as she stepped back, "but you're not…. How?"

"She said to ask Mr. Urahara" said Tara, "she said that he'd know."

"Who are you talking about Tara?" asked Giles, "who's this 'she'?"

"My swords" smiled Tara as she looked at a surprised Willow, Helen, Xander and Giles.

**The Summers Residence.**

"Thanks Lieutenant" said Ishida as he stood up after Isane healed him.

"Ready for the fight?" she asked.

"Yes" replied Ishida.

"We better bring…. "said Isane as her eyes widened and she looked back at the building where the explosion originated from, "did you feel that? A sudden spike in reiatsu?"

"Yes" said Ishida, "it's coming from the building, maybe we should check it out before we head to the fight?"

"Let's go" said Isane as she shunpo'd away with Ishida.

TBC.


	39. Final Strike - A Battle and the Swords

**Glory's Apartment.**

"Tara" said Helen, "how? How can you manifest your Zanpakutō? You're not even a Soul Reaper.

Tara then closed her eyes and concentrated.

"She showed me" said Tara as she raised her arms to her sides as blue spirit particles started to gather onto the palm of both her hands, "she also told me that I can manifest her in real life, that I can use the natural Spirit Particles to form her and she can act through those swords."

"But…" said Helen.

"She said that she won't be at full strength, she won't be able to use her full force" said Tara with a smile as two swords started to slowly form onto her palms as everyone looked on in surprise, "she told me that she doesn't like to fight, but she would in order to protect those she, and I, care about. She told she would help me."

"Tara" said Willow, "you're talking as if your swords, your Zanpakutō are alive."

"She is alive" said Tara as she looked back at Willow and smiled, "she's a part of my soul."

"Tara?" said Isane as she and Ishida arrived at the floor and looked on in surprise, especially Ishida.

"That's a Quincy technique" said Ishida, "how did you….?"

"She showed me how" said Tara as she nodded at both of her almost complete swords which just looked like blue energy, "and… I'm done."

"Tara" said Giles as he stepped forward and looked the blonde, "what…."

"Now" said Tara as she brought her swords down, "she'll use these energy swords as a medium, and….. shhhh…"

"Tara?" said Xander as he saw her talking to her swords, "what are you doing?"

"It's alright" said Tara as she glanced at Xander before looking back at her swords, "they're my friends…. That's Xander, Mr. Giles and Willow. And that beautiful woman next to Willow is my mother, you've seen them all before."

"Ummm" said Giles as he fixed his glasses on his face, "hello… nice to meet you?"

"Its alright" said Tara as she glanced and smiled at Isane and Ishida, "they're friends too."

"Tara?" said Helen.

"She's shy" said Tara as she looked at her mother before looking at her swords again, "it's quite alright, you can come out."

"Ye… yes" said Willow as she walked towards Tara, "we'd like to see you."

"May I know your name?" asked Helen as she reached out and held Tara's hands in hers and looked at her swords, "you know, I've always wanted to have two daughters. And now that I do, it won't be fair to you if there is nothing I can call you."

"Come on" said Tara softly, "you can call her momma too, if you wish."

It was then that, all of a sudden, the blue swords started to gain a more solid form as the blue energy slowly dissipated away, leaving only a light blue bladed sword in one hand and a black edged sword in Tara's other hand.

"Thank you" said Tara as she put her hands down and looked at her swords, "thank you, Amanokaze."

**Sunnydale Fair Grounds, 8:50am.**

"Kurosaki" said Hitsugaya who, along with Urahara and Renji, shunpo'd next to him at the edge of the small crater that formed after the Substitute Shinigami flung Glory back to Earth at high speed, "you realize that won't stop her."

"Come now, Captain Hitsugaya" said Urahara as he looked at the smoking crater, "she hurt two of the people Kurosaki-san cares about, it's alright for him to get a bit angry."

"Anyone would do the same" said Renji, "even you'd do it if K…."

"Abarai" said Hitsugaya as he glared at Renji, "not.. the.. right.. time.."

"Right" said Renji as he looked around, "by the way, where's Rangiku-san?"

"I sent her to Soul Society" said Hitsugaya, "she's reporting to the Captain Commander as we speak and she's been charged to stay with both of the Summers women in the 13th Division Guest quarters."

"I see" said Renji.

"That's good" said Ichigo, "at least they'll know the latest updates."

"Yes" said Hitsugaya.

"Smart boys" said Glory and she slowly walked out of the smoke of the crater and glared at the three Shinigami as they raised their swords, "but, let's see who takes who down now.. huh?"

All of a sudden, Ichigo saw Glory come up straight to hit before she stopped just inches from his face and punched him, making him fly back a few meters.

"You all did it" said Glory as she ran towards Renji, "I'm an angry god now."

"Don't forget crazy" said Renji as he jumped into the air and launched the boney form of Zabimaru at her.

"Oohh" smiled Glory as she caught the jaws of Zabimaru and pulled on the huge sword.

"Whoa" said Renji as he was pulled along with Zabimaru towards Glory who then gave another hard tug and punched Renji right in the chest as he was flung back.

"Come now, boy" grinned Glory as she turned to stare at Hitsugaya in the air, "you don't have to fly around scared."

"I'm not scared" said Hitsugaya as Ichigo shunpo'd behind Glory's and tapped on her shoulder with a finger.

"What!" said Glory as she turned around as Ichigo gave her an uppercut that flung her into the air towards Hitsugaya.

"She's all yours, Toshiro" said Ichigo as he saw her fly into the air just as Hitsugaya stabbed her through the chest before she and the Shinigami captain came back down to Earth.

"Ryusenka" said Hitsugaya as a huge wave of ice erupted from the point where he stabbed Glory with his sword and it froze her in place on the ground.

"Urahara-san" said Renji holding his chest, "you think that's enough to weaken her?"

"No" said Urahara as he pointed at the cracks that were slowly appearing in the ice when it suddenly exploded as Glory looked at everyone as she stood in her soaked clothes.

"You are all nuts!" shouted Glory, "you know how much I have to spend….. how much I have to work to buy all these clothes?"

"You don't even work" said Ichigo.

'Buffy' thought Ichigo to himself, 'where are you? There are a lot of shadows here.'

"Shibari, Benihime" said Urahara as he jumped over Glory as he made a slash in the air, resulting in a blood red coloured energy net falling over Glory. The three Shinigami looked on as the net tightened around her until it restricted her movements.

"This won't stop me" said Glory as she struggled to break the net when she saw that Urahara was kneeling down at one of the ends of the net as he stabbed his sword down into the red coloured energy, "what are you doing?"

"Hiasobi, Benihime, Juzutsunagi" said Urahara as orbs of fire were creating along the outside of the net which then exploded in a domino formation as it moved towards Glory.

The Shinigami in the immediate area closed their eyes as there was an immense explosion as the orbs reached Glory.

"That… was… nothing" said Glory as she slowly got up after the net around her exploded, "I'm a…."

"Shut up" said Buffy as she jumped out of a shadow right in front of Glory, to her surprise, before the Slayer launched a roundhouse kick at her and knocked her back a few steps.

"Oooooo" smiled Glory as she looked at Buffy's armour, "an upgrade."

"Yeah" said Buffy as she ran towards another shadow, "an upgrade with a lot of fringe benefits."

Ichigo watched as Buffy jumped into another shadow, and appeared right behind Glory as she back fisted the side of the mad god's face.

"Buffy!" said Ichigo, "get down."

"Right" said Buffy as she ducked onto the ground as Ichigo fired a Getsuga Tenshou at Glory which again knocked her back a few steps.

Buffy then extended her blades and ran towards Glory and jumped. Glory managed to grab one of her hands as she grinned maniacally and swung Buffy onto the ground right next to her. Then as Buffy hit the ground, she rolled her body away from Glory as she tried to stomp down on her with her feet before she got up again, and seeing that Glory was right onto her, she swung her blades up across her chest.

"She did it" said Ichigo as they saw a red streak of blood flowing down her body from her chest.

"You" said Glory as she glared furiously at Buffy, and then at her own wound, "you… you all did this!"

"Buffy!" shouted Ichigo as Glory super speeded up to Buffy and twisted her armoured hand behind her back and face the three Shinigami, "move one step and I'll suck her brain and then kill her… actually, no… I wont kill her.. I'll…."

"Get off me" said Buffy as she felt Glory's hand tighten on her armoured arm as she gasped in pain.

"Kurosaki" said Hitsugaya when he heard Buffy scream out.

"I know" said Ichigo as he shunpo'd behind Glory and slashed her back, prompting her to release Buffy and turn around.

"You!" shouted Glory when she felt another two blades from behind her pierce her skin, drawing blood but not stab her all the way through. She then turned around and grabbed Buffy before she pivoted on her leg and slammed her right into Ichigo as the both of them flew back a few meters.

"Yoruichi!" shouted Urahara, "Now!"

"Heh" grinned Yoruichi as she shunpo'd right in front of Glory, "Shunko."

Glory felt pain and screamed as what seemed to her like lighting hit her, throwing her back a few meters away from the Shinigami, Buffy and Ichigo. After she landed hard onto the ground, Glory glared at Yoruichi as ran towards her at super speed. Yoruichi grinned as she stepped aside and turned around just as Glory passed her before punching her back, which made her fly onto the ground in the direction she was running.

"I saw what you did to Orihime and Tara" said Yoruichi as Kido covered her back and shoulders, "but you didn't succeed."

"I did" smiled Glory, "I sucked the witch's brain… she's a mumbling moron now."

"Too bad you don't feel reiatsu" said Yoruichi.

Ichigo turned around when he sensed a familiar reiatsu coming from behind him. Turning around, he saw Isane shunpo in with both Willow and Tara.

"Isane-san?" said Ichigo.

"Tara's alright" said Isane, "and Orihime has been brought to Soul Society by Captain Unohana. She left her healing powers for you to control, there're now with Anya, Giles, and the others. They'll come to you once you need them. I'll ask them to start healing Renji."

"Thank you" said Ichigo as he turned to face Tara after Isane had left with Renji.

"Tara?" said Ichigo as he ran toward the blonde, "you're ok?"

"Yea" said Tara, "and well, there been some… ummm.. changes.. I guess."

"Changes?" said Ichigo as he noticed her Zanpakutō's, "but how?"

"Long story" said Tara.

"You're alright" said Willow as she squeezed Tara's hand, "that's all that matters to me."

"She's right" said Ichigo as he looked at Willow and stepped back.

"Kurosaki!" shouted Ishida as he jumped over them and aimed his bow at Glory, "keep your eyes on Glory, she's still dangerous. Licte Regen."

"What?' said Glory as she looked up at a wave of blue coloured arrows flying towards her.

"You're done" said Yoruichi once the smoke from the bombardment of arrows had cleared.

"No" said Glory as she slowly got up and slowly walked towards Yoruichi, "I am not…."

"Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle!" said Helen as she shunpo'd right in front of Glory and grabbed her throat, "This is for what you did to my daughter, hado number 63; Raikoho!"

"Oh f…" said Glory as she was hit with a yellow lightning strike as she felt herself being flung back before she felt herself getting hit again from her left side before she saw herself flying straight into a blue coloured electrical blast coming from the dark haired Shinigami woman she met months ago.

"Sokatsui" said Rukia as she fired her blast at Glory who was flying towards her and smiled when she screamed.

"It's over, Glory" said Buffy who ran over to Glory who was lying face down, her body smoking and kicked her to roll her body. Once she was face up, Buffy kneeled down and started punching her hard with her armoured fist.

"Buffy" said Ichigo, "get away from her!"

"What?" said Buffy as she felt Glory's foot hit her chest extremely hard as she flew back and hit the ground hard. As she slowly got up Buffy looked down at her chest and noticed that the armour cracked at the location Glory kicked her.

"A crack" said Glory as she grabbed Buffy by the throat and swung her into the flying Hitsugaya who managed to just avoid getting hit by her before changing his direction and flying towards the Slayer to catch her before she fell back to Earth.

"La Muerte" said Sado as Rukia shunpo'd him right behind Glory.

"What?" replied Glory as she turned around, only to see a white armoured fist impacting her torso as she immediately flew backwards.

"Nice one" said Rukia as she flew over Glory and launched another Shakkaho at her which caused her to get buried into the ground.

"I'm not done" said Glory as she slowly got up, "I'm immortal you idiots, you can never kill me."

"Yes" said Urahara as he and the other Shinigami approached Glory, "we also know you don't have much time left before you have to revert to your human persona, and from your laboured breathing and trembling hands and feet… I can tell you need to feed soon. Why do you think there are no humans here? Why do you think we removed our human fighters?"

Glory looked around and saw that Rukia held Sado's arm as she shunpo'd both of them away, she also saw Yoruichi holding on to Buffy as she too shunpo'd the both of them away. She looked up only to see Ishida pointing an arrow at her from the sky.

"You can't fly" said Urahara, "now surrender."

"You know you can't fight anymore" said Ichigo.

"You're all fools" screamed Glory as she looked at Tara and Willow standing next to Helen, and in a burst of super speed, she punched through the line of Shinigami and headed towards the two powerful witches.

"Stay away from her" said Willow as she fired bolts of blue energy from her hands at the blurry form heading towards them. However, all the shots missed and Ichigo shunpo'd in front of Willow to protect her.

Seeing that Ichigo was protecting Willow, Glory changed direction and headed towards Tara as time seemed to slow down for everyone as Tara brought the hilts of her sword together.

_Amanokaze: "Tara. Are you ready?"_

_Tara: "Yes."_

_Amanokaze: "You know what to do. Just remember that the swords representing my physical form will be gone, but I will be here with you always."_

_Tara: "I know. I'll visit you. I…I want to learn more about you and…. I.. I hope that you would train me. And thank you for coming out in front of my mother and friends."_

_Amanokaze: "Thank you for the proper introductions. Re… remeber what I showed you. Call for me."_

"Arise, Amanokaze" said Tara as the two swords glowed and formed a double bladed sword which Tara then swung up once to release what seemed like multiple crescent shaped blades of hard air that flew towards the blurry form of Glory as she was knocked back with the air slicing open multiple areas of her skin, causing her to started bleeding profusely.

"That's for what you did to Orihime" said Tara softly.

Then glancing at Ichigo, she smiled as she swung the double bladed sword down.

"Getsuga Tenshou" said Tara, much to everyone's surprise as an orange coloured energy wave hit Glory as she was getting up from her first attack.

"I take it you talked to old man Zangetsu?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes" said Tara as her swords separated and slowly disintegrated into spirit particles.

"Tara?" said Willow, "what's…..?"

"That's all she could manage" said Tara as she looked at the disintegrating swords in her palms, "but I guess it was enough."

"Oh" said Willow as Yoruichi landed next to the two witches.

"That was interesting" said Yoruichi.

"Yes" said Hitsugaya who landed next to them, along with Urahara and Rukia.

"I… I… I'm not done!" said Gory as she stood up slowly, "You're all monkeys! I can't be killed…. I can't be…."

"Stop it" said Ichigo, "look at yourself, you're getting weaker and weaker. You're losing blood… stop this foolishness and surrender."

"NO!" said Glory as she got ready to run towards the two humans. Glory knew that the energy she took from Tara was fading and that the human part of her, Ben, would be appearing soon. And she didn't want that. She knew that with Ichigo protecting Willow, Tara was now defenceless and she wanted her energy again.

"Raikoho" said Yoruichi, Urahara, Helen and Hitsugaya as the four of them fired a yellow discharge of electrical energy at Glory which caused an explosion as it hit her.

"That… that…. Won't stop me" said Glory as she stood up slowly before she went down on her knees again, "I can't be killed…. I can't be stopped… I…."

All of a sudden, Glory saw pink spikes that just jutted out from her chest and her shoulders.

"Finally" sighed Urahara.

"What.. what is this?" said Glory as she glared furiously at the Shinigami in front of her.

"You're right" said Urahara as more spikes started to go through her body, "we can't kill an immortal being….. but we can contain an immortal being using an extremely powerful Kido, the same one we used on Aizen. I am sorry though, for the both of you."

TBC.


	40. Bye, Bye, Glory We Hardly Knew Ye

**Sunnydale Fair Grounds, 9:15am.**

"You can't kill me" said Glory as she walked towards the Shinigami standing in front of her as a white coloured substance started to cover her legs and then her body.

"Like I said" said Urahara, "the mission was never to kill you, it was to contain you. The Kido that I used on you is the same that I had used on Aizen, it's a seal with one small difference."

"Doesn't matter" said Glory as she furiously broke the white substance after it solidified her lower body as Buffy and the other Scoobies, Helen and Tara stood next to the Shinigami to see what was going on, "you all can't keep me away from them… from my Key…. Who is it huh? That red headed bitch over there?"

"You'll never find out" said Urahara as he stepped forward after more white liquid replaced the solidified pieces that Glory broke, "you'll be locked away for all time."

"You monkeys will never stop me" said Glory as she stared at the liquid at it covered her chest, "I'll return and…."

"You'll be sent to the hell of this dimension" said Urahara, "after your human half dies, you will be sent to this hell, not yours. We believe you will suffer the same debilitating effects as well, since you won't be in your own dimension."

"Not before I have my revenge on you" said Glory as the liquid moved up to her neck, "by then it would be too late to use the key to go back to my home, but…. When he dies… I'll come after all of you… I'll have my vengeance!"

"Like I said" said Urahara, "I made a small difference in that kido; once your human half dies, the gates of this dimension's hell will open and will drag you to the lowest level…. the one where they keep the ones with the strongest reiatsu in chains that are extremely difficult to break. Even if you do escape, which is extremely unlikely, Soul Society will be ready for you."

"You bast…." Said Glory as the white liquid covered her mouth and then face, until her whole body was covered in the material as it twisted shape and solidified in the shape of an odd looking six pointed star.

"Mom" said Tara as she turned around and hugged her mother after the star was formed.

"It's over" said Helen as she patted Tara's back and then looked at Urahara.

'_So this was what he used against Aizen' _thought Helen to herself, _'I read about it but…. To see it in action…. It's completely different.'_

"Is it over?" asked Giles as he walked over to Urahara and saw the star hovering in the air.

"Almost" said Urahara.

"Almost?" asked Giles, "What do you….."

"There" said Urahara as he pointed at the star as it seemed to start to shrink at a slow rate until it revealed a man in a torn red and black dress kneeling on the ground. Giles and the other Scoobies watched in amazement as the star shrunk more into the man until it disappeared altogether.

"You!" said Ichigo in recognition, "I know you…. well, I've seen you.. you're the nurse who talked to Buffy about her mother's tumour."

"Ben?" said Buffy in shock, "you were… I mean, Glory was…."

"I… I… I'm sorry" said Ben as he slowly stood up and looked at Buffy, "I tried to protect Dawn, I overheard in the hospital about you saying that she was the Key…. I knew that Glory was searching for it but I had no idea it was Dawn until then."

"What?" said Buffy as she rolled her hands into fists.

"Buffy" said Ichigo as he put his hand on her shoulder and she immediately calmed down.

"When her minions came to the hospital looking for me" said Ben, "I let it slip that I would never tell Glory about the Key because I would never let her harm an innocent…"

"And she knew from there" said Ichigo as he stared at Ben.

"Yes" said Ben as he turned to face Buffy again, "please… I never…."

"Glory didn't know?" asked Giles.

"No" said Ben, "we don't share memories."

"That's good" said Xander.

"Get out of here Ben" said Buffy angrily, "you could have told me that you were Glory, we could have done something to help you…. the Soul Reapers could have done something to help you."

"I'm sorry" said Ben, "I didn't know who to trust…."

"I see" said Urahara as he walked towards Ben, "you'll be able to live your life now, Glory's severely weakened inside that prison. It will hold her until the day you die, and it will contain her when Hell comes to take the containment unit. She won't be able to take control of your body again."

"What about me?" asked Ben.

"I don't know" said Urahara, "when you die, your spirit will be given a soul burial like all other souls. Depending on how you lived in life, you'll either move to Soul Society or Hell."

"I see" said Ben as he tried to move around his clothes to preserve his modesty.

"But" said Hitsugaya as he stepped forward and stared at Ben, "Soul Society will be watching you from this moment on, if Glory happens to even crack that prison in her weakened state. Soul Society will be forced to bring the both of you to hell. That is the deal that was made with Hell, that is one of the reasons why it took so long for us to come to the World of the Living. If she cracks the prison, the both of you will be sent to this dimension's Hell."

"Rukia-san" said Urahara, "could you please bring Ben to his home so that he could get some clothes on? I'm guessing he's feeling a tad uncomfortable."

"He's right" said Ben as he looked at Buffy, "I'm so sorry."

"Right" said Buffy as she nodded her head while Rukia grabbed his hand and shunpo'd away with Ben.

As Ben was taken away by Rukia, no one seemed to notice a black van parked very far away with what looked like a telephoto lens sticking out of the passenger side.

"Notify Mr. Travers" said a man in a black leather jacket as he glanced back at the driver, "seems like Sunnydale's Slayer has undergone a major change. Then send him the picture of the Slayer we took in action. We need to know what to do about her."

**The Summers Residence, 9:30am.**

"Oh boy" said Buffy as she landed with Ichigo, followed closely by the others, and looked at her semi-destroyed house, "I wonder how we'll be explaining this to mom."

"Insurance?" smiled Ichigo.

"Right" said Buffy as she looked at Ichigo, "and what's the reason? My house got in the way of supernatural beings that fight with massive amounts of power?"

"Well…. Maybe" said Ichigo as Tara landed with Helen, and Willow landed with Isane and Anya.

"Ichi…. Ichigo…" said a voice from inside the house, "He… help…"

"Wait" said Buffy as she walked towards the house before she stepped back quickly and armoured up and pointed at a shadow that was walking towards them, "what the hell?"

"What?" said Ichigo as he shunpo'd next to Buffy and got into a defensive posture before he saw who it was and put his sword down, "Kon?"

"Yes, Kon you idiot" said the stuffed lion as he pointed his paw at Ichigo, "you didn't even have the decency to take me out of the house before you people started a fight…. You know a beam almost fell on me and….."

"Ichigo" said Buffy as she point her trembling finger at the stuffed lion that was walking into the lawn, "what the hell is that?"

"I am Kon, the king of Sunnydale and the King of Karakura Town… you will all bow down to me."

"Right" said Buffy as she turned to face Ichigo, "maybe we should bring the stuffed lion to Spike's crypt… you know as a thank you for participating in the fight before running away because he couldn't stand to be under the sunlight?"

"What?" said Kon as he ran towards Ichigo and hugged his leg, "no! I wanna go home."

"Interesting" said Giles as he picked up the dirty lion and then looked at Ichigo, "a possessed stuffed animal. Demon?"

"No, Mr. Giles" said Tara as she walked forward and took Kon from Giles' hands, "his name is Kon, and he's a modified Soul."

"Really?" said Giles, "that's…. well that's… dear lord."

"That's what I thought too" said Tara, "and….."

"Wait" said Buffy, "so that thing is alive… as in really alive? Like he can see me?"

"Yea" said Ichigo, "sorry, I left him in your house to watch over you guys."

"You…. you don't understand" said Buffy, "I kept it… him… in my room… and he was pointed towards my shower. He saw me naked!"

"KON!" said Ichigo as he grabbed the stuffed bear from a surprised Tara and flung him hard into the ground before stepping on him repeatedly while Helen and Willow looked on in shock before they tried to hide their giggling at what was going on.

"Ichigo!" said Tara as she tried to stop the Substitute Shinigami from stamping his foot into the mod soul.

"You pervert" said Ichigo as he kept on stamping his foot down until Buffy stopped him, and crouched down onto the ground.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" said Buffy as she looked at the stuffed lion as he put up one of his paws.

"It was worth it" said Kon as he saw Buffy's face darken as she got up and then gave him a solid kick with her armoured foot as he was sent off flying.

"Isane" sighed Hitsugaya, "please retrieve him and then take him back to Soul Society. Ask him to stay with both the Summers women until Kurosaki and Helen return. After that, inform the appropriate authorities that we need a crew here to work on the Summers house, and the surrounding houses that have been damaged in the crossfire as well. This includes the road at the front of the house. It all needs to get ready by tomorrow."

"Yes" said Isane as she bowed before she shunpo'd away to retrieve Kon and then get to Soul Society.

"You don't have to fix it" said Buffy as she looked at Hitsugaya.

"It's fine" said Hitsugaya, "some of the cost will be taken out of my division's budget, while the rest will be taken out of Kurosaki's account."

"Wait" said Ichigo surprised, "I have an account? Wait…. I have money? In Soul Society?"

"You didn't know?" smiled Tara.

"No" replied Ichigo.

"Anyway" said Hitsugaya as he looked at Renji and Rukia, who had just arrived from bring Ben back to his home, "Abarai… Kuchiki.. ensure that this whole block has been given altered memories about today's incident, and then report back to Soul Society."

"Sir" said Renji and Rukia as they shunpo'd away.

"I will take my leave then" said Hitsugaya as he looked at Buffy, "again, sorry about your house. The crew will be here soon, and it will be as good as new by tomorrow. They will notify you once they're done."

"Thank you" said Buffy as she hugged a suddenly red faced Hitsugaya, "thank you, and the others for everything."

"Ahem" coughed Hitsugaya nervously as he stepped back and looked at a grinning Ichigo, before looking at Buffy again, "Kurosaki will bring your mother and sister back once the house is ready."

"Sure" said Buffy before looking at Helen who was holding tightly onto Tara's hand.

"Helen" said Hitsugaya, "you'll be due back to Soul Society at the same time when Kurosaki goes to pick up the Summers women."

"Thank you, Captain" said Helen as she gave Hitsugaya a bow, "at least I'll have some time with Tara here."

"Farewell" said Hitsugaya as he turned around and Shunpo'd away.

"Ok" said Buffy as she scratched her head and looked at her house, "I moved out of the dorms so….."

"You can stay with me" said Giles as he put his hand on Buffy's shoulder while looking at the rest of the Scoobies, Ichigo and Helen, "you can all stay with me until tomorrow, and I guess we could order some food and celebrate."

"Right" said Buffy excitedly, "we could all…. Ichigo?"

Buffy looked on as Ichigo's Bankai vanished as his regular uniform took its place and he stabbed Zangetsu into the ground and leaned on it.

"Ichigo?" said Tara as she ran to him to Willow's surprise and whispered, "you alright? Is it blood loss?"

"Yea" said Ichigo, "I need to get back to the dorm and get myself healed."

"Promise me you won't just up and leave" whispered Tara, "promise me."

"I promise" said Ichigo as he sensed two beings coming towards him, "Ayame, Shun'O."

"Kurosaki-sama" said the two fairies, "you're not doing well, we need to start…."

"Follow me to my dorm" said Ichigo, "we'll get it done there."

"Very well" they said as Ichigo shunpo'd away and the two fairies followed him.

"Tara" said Urahara, "I was wondering if I could have a word with you and Helen? In private?"

"Sure" said Tara as Urahara held on to Tara's arm and shunpo'd away, followed by Helen.

"I guess that leaves me, huh?" said Yoruichi as she looked at the Scoobies, "who needs a ride?"

**Magic Box, Underground Training Complex.**

"You'll be able to keep this place" said Urahara as he landed onto the dirty ground and looked at Tara and Helen, "you and the others can train here."

"Thank you" said Tara.

"Tara" said Urahara as he approached the blonde, "what you did today, manifesting your Zanpakutō even if for a few seconds, it was quite an amazing sight to see… but it should have been impossible. The main reason is that you are not a Shinigami and… well…. Unlike Helen, you don't have an Asauchi."

"He's right, Tara" said Helen as she held on to her arm, "not that you did anything wrong… but, it still begs the question…"

"How?" said Urahara.

"Amanokaze said that I should ask you that question" said Tara, "I was able to enter my inner word and talk to her, and from what mom told me.. that should be impossible as well."

"That's what I thought" said Helen as she looked at Urahara, "I mean I thought that only Shinigami could enter their inner world?"

"Substitutes too" said Urahara, "but I digress, Tara…. I have a few theories… and they involve anything from the reaction of your own reiatsu with Kurosaki-san's to Amanokaze tapping into your affinity for magic to manifest herself here, even if just for awhile."

"Is there any way to find out?" asked Tara.

"I honestly, don't know" said Urahara, "I'll have to catch up on some reading but I doubt if something like this has happened before. You see, as I'm sure…"

"Would it help to know that I've been talking to the memories of Ichigo's mother, his Hollow half and Zangetsu?" asked Tara.

"You talked to his mother?" asked Helen in surprise.

"Yes" replied Tara.

"Nice lady?" asked Helen.

"Yes" said Tara as she looked at Helen and then caught a glimpse of a smile from Urahara, _'he knew her too, I take it.'_

"They were just memories Tara" said Urahara, "they are a part of his reiatsu, some of them may be stronger than the others but they shouldn't be able to do more. Right now, I'm leaning towards Amanokaze tapping into your magic to manifest herself. It may have taken a lot out of her though, but with the amount of reiatsu you have now… she should be alright in a day or two. I really wouldn't suggest trying that again as it may hurt her. But, if you can gain access to your inner world, then you should train with her there. You have a head start over other Shinigami in trying to get to know your Zanpakutō well."

"I see" replied Tara with a smile, "I'm glad. I think I'll visit her every night before I sleep."

"You should" said Helen as she ran her hand through Tara's hair, "I haven't even been able to get my Zanpakto's name yet… and you did it so quickly. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, mom" said Tara as she hugged Helen.

"Alright then" said Urahara, "I'll get Yoruichi and be off, I still have a candy store to look after."

"Thank you" said Helen, "thank you, former Captain Urahara."

"Thank you" said Tara as she went and hugged Urahara as well.

"Don't mention it" replied the former captain of the twelfth division, "take care of yourselves."

The two women then looked on Urahara shunpo'd away.

"Looks like it's just us here" said Helen.

"Mom" said Tara, "Ichigo told me about what the both of you talked about when he brought Mrs. Summers to Soul Society."

"I'm sorry" said Helen, "I never meant to interfere.. but…"

"I understand" said Tara, "I talked to him and… I admitted I have feelings for him.. and he told me the same thing."

"I knew that joker was lying" grinned Helen as she held Tara's hands tightly.

"And after what Willow and the others did…. After what they covered for" said Tara, "Mom, she told him to get out of Sunnydale and never see me again."

"I know" said Helen softly, "I know."

"What do I do?" asked Tara as she started to cry, "Ichigo asked me to clear the air with Willow and the others, he asked me to basically give her another chance… he said he doesn't want to come between us but…."

"It's ok" said Helen as she tightly hugged her daughter, "what do you want to do?"

"I… I don't know" said Tara as she looked at her mother.

**Ichigo's Dorm, 10:00am**

"Kurosaki-sama" said Ayame, "we're done. You should be feeling better now."

"I am" said Ichigo, "Can you sense how Inoue's doing?"

"She's alive" said Ayame, "we're a part of her soul, if she passed on.. then we would disappear."

"Right" said Ichigo as he slipped into his physical body, "I think Yoruichi-san's at Giles' house, follow her reiatsu and ask her to take you guys back to Inoue. I'll be there soon. I just want to get some sleep for a bit."

"Sure" said Ayame and Shun'O together as they flew out his window to meet with Yoruichi while Ichigo walked over to his bed before lying down and closing his eyes.

TBC.


	41. Shadow Attack Plans and Contingencies

**Watcher's Council, London.**

"Mr. Travers" said a woman in a black suit as she opened a door into the private reading room of Quinton Travers, the head of the Watchers Council.

"Yes" said Travers as he looked up from a book he was reading, "what is it?"

"Those operatives you left in Sunnydale, sir" said the woman, "the ones you wanted to keep an eye on the Slayer, Buffy Summers."

"Yes.. yes…" said Travers impatiently, "what is it?"

"For some time they have been unable to find her" said the woman nervously, "however about an hour ago, they heard reports of explosions at her house followed by explosions and a massive battle at a fair ground. They went there and… well…"

"This is interesting" said Travers as the woman handed him a tablet with the emailed pictures of Buffy fighting Glory, with another muscular man close to her with his arm wrapped in white armour, "the Soul Reapers?"

"They were there as well, Sir. Just as you expected, our operatives were able to see them" said the woman, "however, the majority of them seem to have left Sunnydale.. leaving only the orange haired individual in the city."

"I see" said Travers, "contact our ally at the Coven. I need a powerful spell to trap that Soul Reaper. And any others that remain with him."

"Is that wise, Sir?" asked the woman.

"That power will be the Council's" said Travers as he stood up, "such power would only be beneficial for the world, we can't have these so called Soul Reapers keep it to themselves."

"Very well, sir" said the woman, "and the Slayer?"

Looking at the pictures of Buffy fighting in her armour, Travers eyes widened when he swiped the screen and looked at the pictures of Buffy jumping into a shadow before coming out of another one.

"This is very, very interesting" said Travers with some concern evident in his voice before handing the tablet to the woman, "Rose, I want you and the other researchers to find the meaning of the symbols on the armour that Miss Summers is wearing. From what I can tell, the symbols look demonic which means that Miss Summers made a deal with a demon to get that armour in her fight against Glory instead of coming to the Watchers Council for aid, which means that we need to take care of her. She must have followed the advice of those Soul Reapers and gotten into a demonic contract."

"Sir?" said Rose as she looked at Travers as he walked behind his desk and took out his passport from a drawer and grabbed his coat from the back if his armchair.

"Get the jet ready" said Travers as he walked past Rose.

"Sir?" asked Rose, confused.

"I'm going to Los Angeles" said Travers as he opened his door, "Miss Summers isn't the only Slayer on Earth. Tell the Council lawyers from the L.A. branch to meet me at the airport."

"Yes… yes, Sir" said Rose as he followed Travers out the door.

"Also" said Travers, "prepare a team to take down Miss. Summers, I want to see what she can do. If she survives then I will enact my plan."

"But Sir" said Rose, "we don't have confirmation that the writings are demonic."

"Rose" said Travers as he turned around, "no Slayer has been able to gain any sort of armour like that by herself, it is just simply unheard off. The only thing I can suspect is that she made a demonic deal with the price being her soul. She should be taken down, or at the least tested. If our team can take her down, then fine… it not, well.. like I said, she isn't the only Slayer in town."

"Very well, Sir" said Rose as she watched Travers walk away, "and her friends, sir?"

"If they get caught in the cross fire" said Travers as he closed the doors, "then Miss Summers has only herself to blame for involving civilians in her Slayer duties."

**Ichigo's Dorm Room, 6:00pm**

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes as he got up from bed and looked around. He saw that the sleeping bag he used earlier that day was already wrapped up and put to one side.

'_Must have been Tara or Inoue'_ thought Ichigo to himself as he rubbed his eyes and lay back down again.

After laying his head on the pillow, the scent of peach entered his nostrils as he smiled.

'_Tara's shampoo'_ he thought to himself as he closed his eyes and took in the smell when he suddenly heard someone knocking on his window, 'who could that be?'

"Helen?" said Ichigo as he went to the window and opened it and helped Helen enter his dorm room.

"Hey" smiled Helen, "I just dropped Tara off at her room. She said she was tired and wanted to sleep before heading off to talk to Willow. Anyway, she told me where your room was so I thought I'd come by."

"Oh" said Ichigo as he picked up some stray clothes he had lying around and threw them into his open closet before closing the doors, "sorry about the mess… it was a real long day."

"Yeah" said Helen as she sat on a desk chair, "I was there, remember?"

"Right" said Ichigo, "I can't still believe Ukitake-san let you come.. I mean not that it was bad or anything.. but still…"

"I told him that you and the others would be able to watch over me" smiled Helen.

"Right" said Ichigo.

"So" said Helen.

"So" replied Ichigo.

"I talked to Tara" said Helen as she grinned, "I should have known you were lying to me."

"Yeah… well" said Ichigo just as his phone started to beep with a message.

"Excuse me" said Ichigo as he picked up the phone and smiled.

"I take it whatever message you got was good?" asked Helen.

"Yeah" said Ichigo, "the message was from Ukitake-san, he said that Inoue is out of surgery and that she's alive and well. But she's sleeping right now."

"That's good" said Helen, "Tara told me about what she did, she pissed off Glory so much that she used the crazy bitch's powers against her. You should be proud of her."

"I am" smiled Ichigo, "she seems like the nervous and quiet type, but she's always had that in her."

"So" said Helen with a smile, "I take it that the both you dated?"

"Yea" said Ichigo, "you heard about the whole situation with Ginjo?"

"Yes" said Helen, "after meeting you, I read up as much as I could."

"The both of us got together after that" said Ichigo, "she's had feelings about me for a long time but…"

"You're clueless" nodded Helen with a grin, "I know."

"We dated for some time and then I came here" said Ichigo, "and well…. She wanted to do her studies in Japan and I wanted to catch up with my grades here…. And the long distance thing…."

"So you guys broke up?" said Helen.

"Yea" said Ichigo, "it was mutual though… and we still care about each other very much."

"So you love her still?" asked Helen.

"She's the first girl I've ever loved" said Ichigo, "even though we're not together anymore, there'll always be a place in my heart for her. But what I told Tara is the truth, I do have feelings for her."

"Have you told Orihime?" asked Helen.

"If I know her very well" smiled Ichigo, "and I do. She already knows. She's always known how I felt, she's always known if I'm in pain or need help."

"I see" said Helen.

"Yep" said Ichigo as his phone beeped again and he picked it up, "it's from Urahara-san, he said that he'll be sending a temporary gigai for you. It should be here by tomorrow."

"But I'll be leaving tomorrow" said Helen.

"Tomorrow morning" said Ichigo, "according to him, the house should be ready at night which is when I'll be taking you back to Soul Society and bringing Joyce and Dawn back here."

"Ah" said Helen as she looked out the window, "Feel up to battling some Hollows?"

"Sure" said Ichigo, "but you sure that's wise?"

"I'm with the hero of the war" smiled Helen, "who better to look out for me."

"I really don't like that name" smiled Ichigo.

"Alright" said Helen, "besides Tara is sleeping and the others are.. well…. I'll meet them later tonight when I go with Tara. Are you coming along too?"

"I really don't think I'll be welcome" said Ichigo as he slipped out of his physical body, "especially with Willow. I asked Tara to clear the air with her, so in the meantime I'll just stay clear. I'll support whatever decision she makes though."

"I see" said Helen as she stood up and followed Ichigo as he opened the window and shunpo'd out into the sky, "I told her I'll support her with whatever decision she makes as well."

Ichigo nodded as the both of them Shunpo'd away to patrol the city.

**Tara's Room, the same time. **

"I'm really here" said Inoue's voice as Tara found herself in a dark room with two girls sleeping on the floor and Ichigo lying on the bed with his hands bandaged up just as Inoue came through the wall and stood next to his bed.

"Tara" said Masaki as she walked up to the blonde from behind.

"Hey" said Tara as she hugged Ichigo's mother tightly.

"I saw what happened" said Masaki, "are you alright?"

"Yes" said Tara, "my mother's back, for a while at least."

"I saw" smiled Masaki, "I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you" replied Tara as she looked around, "where are we?"

"Ichigo's room" said Masaki, "the second invasion by the Arrancar. This is the day that Inoue….. well, the day that Inoue was kidnapped by the Arrancar known as Ulquiorra. The official beginning of the Winter War."

"But she's right there" said Tara as she pointed to Inoue.

"After she was rescued" said Masaki as she crouched down and brushed the hair of Karin and Yuzu who were sleeping on the floor, "she told Ichigo that she was told that she could say goodbye to only one person before leaving with Ulquiorra for Hueco Mundo."

"And she chose Ichigo" said Tara as she looked on as Inoue looked around Ichigo's room nervously before she leaned forward and almost kissed him. She watched as Inoue stopped herself and then stood back up again and smiled at Ichigo.

"I can't" she heard Inoue say as tears started to fall from her eyes, "I just can't. This is the end and I try to do that."

"Orihime" said Tara as she approached the auburn haired girl.

"She knows she has to go" said Masaki, "she was told that if she wanted to protect the others, she had to go to Hueco Mundo."

"So much I wanted to do" said Inoue as she leaned back and looked at Ichigo.

"What happens if she stays?" asked Tara as she looked at Masaki.

"She told Ichigo and the others that they would have been killed instantly" said Masaki as Tara turned back to Inoue as she looked at Ichigo with a smile.

"If I only had five lives" said Inoue as Tara and Masaki looked on, "then I could be from five different towns and stuff myself full on five different foods, and have five different jobs, and I could… I could fall in love with the same person five times. Thank you, Kurosaki-kun… and goodbye."

"She really loved him" said Tara as she saw Inoue turn around and walk out through the wall.

"Yes" said Masaki.

"Have I done the right thing in telling Ichigo my feelings for him?" asked Tara.

"Do you love him?" asked Masaki.

"Yes" said Tara with a smile.

"I saw you tell Orihime your feelings" said Masaki, "and I can tell you that she's happy. All she ever wanted was for Ichigo to be happy whether it be with her, or someone else."

Suddenly the scene around Tara and Masaki kept on changing as she watched Ichigo's various battles in Hueco Mundo. Once the scene stopped, Tara found that her surroundings were dark as night but when she looked up all she saw were pillars but no stars.

"Masaki?" asked Tara as she saw Inoue and Ishida running towards her.

"Tara" said Masaki, "look up."

"Huh?" said Tara as she turned to Inoue who was looking up in shock. Following her eyes, Tara looked up and saw two figures, one figure with large wings holding on to other figure, on a tall pillar.

"What's going on?" asked Tara as she faced Masaki, "who are those?"

"Kurosaki-kun" said Inoue as she looked up just as the entire sky was lit by a green coloured light.

"Ichigo?" said Tara as she looked at Masaki who had her eyes closed and her head down.

"Yes" said Masaki as Tara heard Inoue scream and run towards a falling body.

"Masaki" said Tara, "why doesn't Ichigo stop falling?"

"He died" said Masaki.

"What?!" exclaimed Tara as she ran after Inoue as Ishida went off in another direction.

As she got closer to the place where Inoue stopped, kneeled down and activated her powers, Tara saw the hole than was blown through Ichigo's chest and brought her hands to her mouth to stifle a small scream.

"Tara" said Masaki as she turned the blonde around and hugged her.

"He's been through so much" said Tara tears fell onto Masaki's shoulders.

"Yes" said Masaki, "and it doesn't end here. Ulquiorra just killed Ichigo… but…."

"But what?" said Tara as she looked at a despondent Inoue as another explosion occurred behind her and she saw Ishida fall next to Inoue with one of his lower arms ripped off. She then saw him jumping back into the fight against Ulquiorra as Inoue looked at Ichigo and then at the fight before she screamed for Ichigo to save them.

"But he…." Said Tara as there was a brilliant flash of light followed by a reiatsu explosion from behind Inoue as she was blown clear away.

"What?" said Tara as she looked on as the dust settled and stood back, "goddess."

Tara saw a figure in white, wearing a full faced mask with horns, black coloured stripes coming out from the hole in his chest that went up to his shoulders standing where Ichigo was just lying dead with a hole in his chest and his eyes glassed over.

"Masaki?" said Tara as she held on to Masaki's hand.

"His hollow took over" said Masaki as Tara saw Zangetsu fly onto Ichigo's hand and he swiped it across the ground.

Tara covered her eyes as one swipe of his sword caused massive damage to the ground they were standing as the resulting force blew away Inoue towards another pillar just as Ishida saved her in the nick of time.

"Masaki" said Tara as Ichigo vanished, "the marks on the mask, it's the same as…."

"Yes" said Masaki as she nodded her head, "it's the…."

Tara snapped her eyes open as the sound of her alarm rang out loud. Moving across her bed to turn it off she lay back down and looked at the ceiling.

"Ichigo" said Tara to herself, "I need to ask you what happened that day… how did you survive?"

Just then the phone in her room rang.

Sighing, Tara slowly got up out of bed and walked over to her phone and picked up the receiver.

"Tara?" said Willow who was on the other line.

"Hey" said Tara.

"It's.. um… six thirty, Buffy and I are heading over to Giles' like we talked about" said Willow, "We can swing by and pick you up. We can go together"

"Alright" said Tara, "give me fifteen minutes to get ready, and Willow?"

"Yea?"

"We need to talk" said Tara, "we need to have a very serious conversation."

"Alright" said Willow, "I'll see you in fifteen."

"Yea" said Tara as she put down the phone and sat on her bed quietly.

**Isolated area of a park in Northern Sunnydale, 7:00pm.**

"Listen up" said a man wearing a black mask decked in black tactical gear and carrying weapons such as a small sidearm and MP5's, "we are to take the Slayer back to the Council, dead or alive. Anyone protecting her will be counted as an enemy. If they do not surrender, they will be shot on sight. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir" said the group of seven of masked men who were wearing the exact same tactical gear as they got off their helicopters which landed a few minutes ago, and entered the truck that earlier that day was taking pictures of Buffy.

Once everyone entered the back of the truck, the helicopter pilot took off and the driver of the truck drove towards Giles' apartment.

TBC


	42. The Attack (Part 1)

**A/N: **Hey guys, just a FYI. I made some edits to Chapter 33. In particular, I took out the part where Tara kissed Ichigo. After re-reading it for some time, I felt that it was out of character for her to do something like that while still with Willow. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. And I look forward to your reviews.

**Outside Giles' Apartment, 7:45pm.**

"Sir" said a man in a mask who was lying down on the roof of the adjacent apartment as he looked through the night scope on his sniper rifle as he aimed it at the main entrance to the Watcher's home, "I'm ready."

"Good" said the leader of the team of seven highly trained members of the Watcher Council's contingency team, "Team one and team two, prepare armour piercing rounds."

"Yes Sir" said the two team leaders as they kept low and aimed their guns at the main door to Giles' apartment.

"Let them come out" said the leader, "if the Slayer or any of her friends interfere in the operation to capture her, we are authorized to use lethal force, is that clear? If anyone shows any form of lethal force, they are to be taken down immediately."

"Yes, Sir" said the rest of the men.

"Go" said the leader as he shot a smoke grenade through a window into Giles' house

**Giles' Apartment, 30 minutes earlier.**

"Buffy, Willow, Tara" said Giles with a smile as he opened the door to his apartment before stepping aside to let the three of them in, "help yourselves to the food, isn't Ichigo coming?"

"He.. umm…. Had things to do" said Willow as she walked toward the kitchen.

"How about your mother?" asked Giles as he looked at Tara, "I would very much like to meet her."

"She… she'll be coming in a little while" said Tara, "Ichigo said that she's patrolling with him."

"I see" replied Giles as he put his hand on Tara's shoulder, "I am so happy that you've been able to see you mother again, it's rare that people get this kind of an opportunity."

"Well" said Willow as she drank some water from behind the kitchen counter, "we've gotta thank Ichigo for that, I mean…"

"Willow" said Tara.

"I'm serious" said Willow as she looked at Tara, "he was able to bring you to see your mother, he's been able to protect everyone when I couldn't, I mean the power he has.. the power he unleashed fighting that.. what was it… the Arrancar, it was amazing… I can see why you'd be attracted to him."

"Willow" said Tara again as she looked at the redhead.

"It's true, Tara" said Willow as she shrugged her shoulders, "I did what? Just fire some stupid bolts at some hobbit wannabes, created a shield that I needed someone else's help for… which by the way was utterly useless since Ichigo, with his amazing power, blocked the majority of that huge shot… he and the other hat wearing guy helped Buffy out with her armour… and me? Just little fireballs… teeny tiny little fireballs."

"You did a lot Will" said Buffy, "you helped beat those… wannabes. We all put in what we could do."

"Did I miss something?" asked Giles before motioning towards the food on the kitchen counter, "how about we have a bite to eat in celebration for this victory and the safe return of Joyce and Dawn tomorrow?"

"Hear.. hear" said Xander as he pulled Anya and grabbed a couple of plates before attacking the

"Willow" said Tara as Xander nervously started taking food as Anya looked on, "I said that I'll train you, you know the basics and I want to help you master your magic."

"I used a complex spell to re-ensoul Angel, I did the enjoining spell during our battle with Adam, I mastered magic that I shouldn't have been able to master" said Willow as she looked ay Tara, "I did all that on my own."

"Ummm.. Will" said Buffy, "maybe this isn't the time, lets…"

"No" said Willow as she looked at Tara, "you said that I was powerful…. You said that.. do you remember? you are the one who said that to me…. where do you get off…."

"Willow" said Tara surprised, "I….."

"You lied to me about visiting some relative about a heart attack" said Willow, "do you remember? You lied to me about going to visit your mother…. Why did you hide that from me? Huh? Why did you have to hide that?"

"Willow" said Tara.

"NO" said Willow angrily, "you wanted to talk seriously, so let's talk…. Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me where you were going? Why didn't you tell any of us the truth that you knew who Ichigo was? You knew who he was and you watched us work our asses off to find him when you knew. Why don't you tell me that… why don't you give all of us an answer?"

"Willow" said Giles as he took his glasses off, "none of that matters, she had her reasons for doing what she did and…"

"Tell us Tara?" said Willow as she ignored Giles, "why? Why couldn't you at least tell me?"

"Because this was something for myself, Willow" said Tara, "this was something for myself, do you how how amazing it is that I was able to make a friend for myself? Especially a male friend… you know what my family life was like.. you know what the males in my family were responsible for.. you guys met them… and now I met someone who challenged all my perceptions and I lost his friendship. Willow, do you know how amazing it is to have met my mother again? Do you?"

"You could have shared it with me" said Willow.

"You could have trusted me" said Tara, "but you didn't, you performed a spell to find me and…."

"I did that because you never called" said Willow.

"You're saying I need to check up on you whenever I go anywhere on my own?" asked Tara, "you're saying that if I don't tell you where I am every minute of every day, then that gives you the right to check up on me? To invade my privacy like that?"

"Umm…. Guys" said Xander, "maybe we should…."

"No" said Tara as she looked at Xander while she picked up her purse and coat, "I'll go… I've never been a part of this group… I shouldn't even be here… I just wanted…"

"Tara" said Giles, "who ever told you that you weren't one of us? You've always been able to find a home here."

"Then why did all of you betray me?" said Tara as she looked at the Scoobies in front of her.

"I'm confused" said Giles as he sat down, "why do you believe we betrayed you?"

"I know what happened the night Ichigo told us about Glory and himself" said Tara as she looked at everyone, even Buffy who was nervously looking at the floor, "I know what happened in the training room, and that you guys knew about it."

"I'm really confused now" said Giles, "what happened with Ichigo?"

"I said what I said because I didn't want to lose you" said Willow quietly, "I…. I… may have done and said some things I regret but I love you and I don't want to lose you….. I don't want to lose someone again."

"So that's why you told Ichigo, a friend that I made here… a friend that's outside of this group to never see me again and then leave after this whole thing with Glory was done?" said Tara as tears started to fall down her face, "and the worse thing is that everyone here knew about this and never told me a thing…. Everyone supported you, Willow. And I pay the price with a loss of the only friend I made in Sunnydale on my own."

"Tara" said Buffy softly, "we are your friends too, we…"

"But I know you" said Tara as she looked around the apartment before she shook her head, "I know all of you through Willow, and that's the thing… and I understand, I understand that if one of you told me about what Willow told you about what happened between her and Ichigo then you'd be ruining your friendship with her… but in the end I'm the one paying the price for that decision."

"Tara" said Xander as he put his plate down and walked towards the blonde, "Willow didn't…"

"You knew too Xander" said Tara as she stepped back, "so did Anya and Buffy. I don't know about Mr. Giles."

"I.. I… didn't know" said Giles as he stood up and paced the room while rubbing his forehead.

"Tara" said Buffy, "Willow was broken after Oz left, she… she doesn't want to lose you. I'm sure if she apologizes.."

"He…. He'll most likely be leaving" said Tara as she sat down and looked down onto the floor, "because I decided to make my own friends out of this circle, I lost that friendship."

"Tara" said Giles as he sat in front of her and held her hands, "I'm sure that…"

"He said that he doesn't want to get between me and Willow" said Tara, "he wanted us to clear the air between us…. But how can I look into… I can't believe this…. How can I look into….."

"Tara" said Willow as she approached the blonde, "Baby, I love you.. please…. Let's start over, I.. I'm sorry."

"You love me?" said Tara as she looked down onto the carpet, "but you did this to me… you were jealous, angry…. You didn't trust me, and…. how could you Willow?"

"Ummm… guys" said Xander as he turned around when heard heartbeats, rapid heartbeats that were not coming from the people in this room. He then smelled the scent of gun powder in the air that was coming from right outside the door, and another heartbeat that started out very fast but slowed down coming from the top of the opposite building. And then he heard their voices.

"Xander?" said Buffy, "what's…."

"Get down!" shouted Xander as a smoke grenade burst into the apartment through the window and landed on the carpet right behind Tara.

"What?" said Tara as she stood up and backed away as everyone covered their mouth and noses.

"Buffy" said Giles as he began to cough.

"Got it" said Buffy as she armoured up before she ran through the door, smashing it into pieces.

Just as she went outside, everyone in the room heard the sounds of gunshots.

"Take cover!" shouted Giles as he pushed down both Xander and Anya onto the carpeted floor.

"Buffy" shouted Willow as she ran towards the door, magic already gathered on the palm of her hand.

"Willow! NO!" shouted Tara as she saw the gunshots tearing up the door frame with the red head in the line of fire. She ran towards Willow and pulled her back and down onto the floor in the nick of time.

"Tara?" said Willow as Tara lay on top of her with her eyes closed, "Tara."

"I… I'm alright" said Tara softly, "I think I got hit on my shoulder… I.."

"Tara" said Willow as she turned the blonde over onto her back just as there was an explosion outside and Buffy was thrown back into the apartment by the force of the blast.

"Buffy" said Giles as he looked at the wounds on Buffy's face and the dents on her armour that were already beginning to heal.

"Stay here" said Buffy angrily as she extended her blades, "it's my turn now."

Buffy ran towards a shadow she found in the apartment and jumped in, only to find herself coming out of another shadow behind a group of three armed soldier types that had stopped shooting and was waiting for her to come out again through the open door. Immediately after she exited, she grabbed the collar of one of the soldier and used her blade to cut the gun he was carrying in half. She then pushed him into the other soldier and the both of them flew into a wall before slipping down onto the floor unconscious.

"Sir" said the sniper silently, "I have the shot."

"Buffy!" shouted Xander as he ran outside and pointed at the opposite apartment's roof, "a sniper!"

"Xander!" said Anya just as the soldiers started to fire again at Xander, however all of the bullets had hit a mystical barrier that glowed orange as the bullets hit.

"Find the witch" said the Leader as he stopped shooting and spoke to his sniper, "take her out."

"Both, sir?" asked the sniper.

"Both" replied the leader.

"Yea" said Buffy as she came out of a shadow on the roof and approached the sniper before breaking his rifle in two and picking him up by the throat, "I wouldn't do that, if I were you."

"Demon" said the sniper as he took out a grenade and pulled the pin while smiling, "die."

"What are you…" said Buffy just as there was a huge explosion on the roof that blew her towards the apartment complex across the road. She felt herself flying when she suddenly stopped in mid-flight.

"Go limp" said Ichigo, "I got you."

"Ichi…." Said Buffy as she closed her eyes.

"Helen" said Ichigo as he heard gunshots, "go to Soul Society, get Rukia and someone from the medical team here."

"But…" said Helen.

"Now!" said Ichigo as he looked at Helen, "Please, they may need medical attention."

"Alright" said Helen as she opened a Senkaimon.

"Team leader to all units, increase fire mission… I repeat increase fire."

"Stay exactly where you are" said Ichigo as he shunpo'd behind the three people who were taking cover before gently placing the unconscious Buffy on the ground. He then stood back up and swung Zangetsu and the three of them flew into a wall hard. He then saw another soldier stand up and point his weapon on him. Ichigo shunpo'd right front of him as he smashed Zangetsu's hilt into his stomach. Once the soldier fell forward in pain, Ichigo picked Buffy up again and ran towards Xander who had his eyes closed tightly.

"Xander" said Ichigo as he tried to walk toward him but was stopped by a barrier, "Xander!"

"Ichigo?" said Xander as he opened his eyes and was surprised himself at the barrier. He then ran back into the house and told Willow to bring the barrier down.

"Is everyone alright?" said Ichigo as he ran into the apartment when he saw Tara bleeding in the floor, "Tara?"

"I.. I'm alright" said Tara as Willow put pressure on the bullet hole that went through her shoulder, "I'm alright."

"Willow?" said Ichigo as he saw blood coming from her arm too.

"It's a flesh wound" said Willow softly as she caressed Tara's cheeks, "she saved me."

Ichigo looked on as Willow caressed Tara's cheek before the blonde looked back at him and gave him a small smile.

"Anya" said Giles, "there's a first aid kit under the sink, please…"

"Got it" said Anya as she ran to the kitchen.

"Xander" said Giles, "how did you know?"

"I just… I guess I just did?" said Xander.

"I… Ichigo?" said Buffy who was slowly regaining consciousness and opening her eyes, "I'm alright, you can put me down now."

"Sure?" said Ichigo.

"Yea" replied Buffy as Ichigo slowly put her onto the couch before she slowly sat up and then stood on the floor as her armour retracted back into her body, "what just happened?"

"I don't know" said Giles as he picked up the phone, "but I intend to find out."

**L.A. County Women's Penitentiary, a few minutes later.**

"I see" said Travers who was talking on a phone, as he sat at a table in a brightly lit room across from a brunette female, "Keep an eye on them…. I will be bringing reinforcements soon."

Travers then turned off his phone and looked straight at the brunette.

"Miss Lehane" said Travers, "Faith, the Council requires your assistance."

"Not interested" said Faith with anger in her eyes, "I remember what you people tried to do to me… remember?"

"That was a different time" said Travers as he opened a file, "the warden says that you've been going for your counselling sessions, you've been a mostly trouble-free inmate although…"

"Those incidents weren't my fault" said Faith, "I was attacked and I defended myself with a minimum of force. They were just injured, but not killed."

"Yes" said Travers, "you even saved a guard from being killed by another inmate who later in the week tried to shank you, but you took her down. And all she received was a few bruises."

"What do you want?" said Faith, "I'm not interested in anything, you… the Council or anyone else has to say."

"What if I told you that I can get you out of here a free woman?" said Travers, "what if I told you that you have a home again with the Council, and…."

"Not interested" said Faith as she stood up.

"You are the Slayer" said Travers, "the Slayer works for the Council, the Slayer changes but the Council stays forever."

"I've heard all this crap before" said Faith, "now leave me alone…. Guard!"

"They're not here" said Travers, "I made an arrangement with the warden."

"Oh goody" said Faith, "I get to listen to your English ass until the guard comes back."

"Faith" said Travers, "something happened in Sunnydale recently."

"Don't talk to me about that city" said Faith.

"Miss Summers died" said Travers as Faith looked on in shock, "you are the only slayer now and we need your help. No matter what you may think of the Council, I believe that you have the sense of duty of a Slayer to protect the innocent… if I recall you didn't escape Sunnydale in Miss Summers body when you had the chance…. You went and protected those churchgoers remember?"

"B…. died?" said Faith shocked, "but…"

"It's much worse than that" said Travers as he handed her a tablet with some pictures of Buffy, "her body was taken by a demon and as you can see…"

"Is that armour?" asked Faith as she looked at the black armour, "and why is she beating on Red… I mean Willow."

"She went after her friends after the demon took over her body" said Travers as he smiled inside, _'Thanks to some excellently doctored photographs.'_

"I.. I need to talk to Angel.. this.. this.. can't be.." said Faith shocked, "is she… I mean is Willow, ok?"

"They are on the run from Miss Summers" said Travers, "we sent a team to escort them out of the city but they were all massacred by Miss Summers with the help of some beings called Soul Reapers."

"Soul Reapers?" asked Faith, "what…?"

"You don't need to concern yourself" said Travers, "they are extremely powerful, even for you… but we found a way to capture them…. They were partially responsible for what happened to Miss Summers."

"I need to confirm this with Angel" said Faith, "there is no way that even a demon Buffy would attack her best friend, absolutely no way."

"Faith" said Travers as he rubbed his forehead, "I don't know how to tell you… I hoped I didn't have to but…"

"But what?" said Faith.

"They're all gone" said Travers, "Angel, Miss Chase, Gunn….. all gone. When Miss Summers was taken over, Rupert called Angel Investigations for help. He told me that she killed them in cold blood, then he and the remainder of her former friends went dark. He contacted me yesterday to say that she had found them, which was why I sent that team in the first place."

"No" said Faith, "they can't be dead… I.. I… I'm alone again.. this…"

"I am afraid they are" said Travers as he ignored the rest of what Faith had said, "we believe that the demon wants to open the Hellmouth.. and if that happens.. well, I don't need to tell you."

"If B really went to the dark side" said Faith, "no… that's just hard to believe, she's the most goody goody person I know."

"That's why her killings have been so brutal" said Travers, "don't you understand, once she's done with the rest… she'll go after innocents… is that what you really want?"

"I want protection for Red and the others" said Faith, "I want them out of Sunnydale…. I'll take care of the demon.."

"Of course" said Travers with a smile, "they'll be safe."

'_I need to get through to B'_ thought Faith to herself, _'I still don't believe this, but if anyone can get through to her… it should be me… she hates me… she almost killed me…. I took over her life…. If there's any part of her still in there, then she'll want revenge. Then I can get through to her.'_

"I'll do it" said Faith as she pushed back the tablet and leaned forward, "when do we go?"

TBC.


	43. The Attack (Part 2)

**A/N:** HI all, thanks for all the reviews and continuing to read this story. Just wanted to leave some responses here for reviewers.

Sethus: Actually, yes I do read real novels, but I'm not writing a novel here. It's just a piece of Fan Fiction that I'm doing my own way, it's my fun thing to do and something I do in my own free time to keep me busy. And if reading nonstop dialogue isn't your, or any other readers thing, then you are more than welcome to not read it. Honestly, there are much better story's than this in the site that fits the style of writing you prefer.

Culaio: Yep. But they don't know that. Although, they are a bit nuts to even try so they may have something that could work, even if it's just for awhile.

Taeniaea: Thanks.

Edboy4926: Thanks. Hope you had a great Halloween.

Krazyfanfiction1: For that kind of an attack, I'm not sure if there should even be a speech prepared.

Bucio: The kissing scene was something that I was debating whether to take out or not. I had to reread that chapter a few times and then I made the decision to strike it out. I felt that even after the dream Tara would still have the awareness to realize that it actually was a dream, and that the Ichigo looking back at her was not the Arrancar Ichigo. So instead of a kiss, she went for a hug. For Xander it was kinda hard to come up with a power, but then I remembered that one of my previous reviewers mentioned in a PM that he was once inhabited by the spirit of a hyena. So some of his power would include enhanced hearing and smell (for now, at least. More coming later?).

And now onto the story.

**Fourth Division Headquarters, Soul Society.**

Inoue was lying on the gurney under the direct supervision of Captain Unohana as Ayame and Shun'O, the part of Inoue's Shun Shun Rikka responsible for healing, completed their task. Captain Unohana walked towards the auburn haired girl and ran her hand over Inoue's body as a greenish light emanated from her open palm, searching for any type of internal injury that still remained.

'_Just in case'_ Unohana thought to herself, _'her abilities are powerful, but we've never been able to find out the full limits of her Shun Shun Rikka. Maybe one day…..'_

"Captain" said Isane as she shunpo'd right next to Unohana, "her scans have shown that all her injuries have healed with no debilitative after effects."

"Just as we assumed would be the case" said Unohana as she placed her palm on Inoue's forehead and closed her eyes.

Inoue slowly felt her body getting warmer and warmer as she regained consciousness. She could now hear voices, leading her to slowly open her eyes which she quickly closed again under the glare of the bright lights.

"Ow" said Inoue softly as she blinked her eyes again and again.

"Inoue-san" said Unohana.

"Captain?" said Inoue, "I'm in Soul Society?"

"Yes" said Captain Unohana as she nodded to Isane for her to bring in her guests who happened to be in the waiting room, "we have some guests who were anxiously waiting for you to wake up."

"Tara?" said Inoue as she slowly sat up, "Is she alright?"

"Yes" replied Unohana, "your healing ability saved her and from what Isane reported, she helped in the battle against the one called Glory."

"Glory!" said Inoue as she looked at Unohana with her eyes reflecting the worry in her heart, "I need to go back, I need to help the others. There may be more injured."

"Take it easy, Inoue-san" said Unohana, "she's been defeated by the Shinigami and the Slayer and her friends. Even Helen played a part."

"I'm glad Tara met her mother again" said Inoue as she had on a small smile.

Upon hearing the sound of someone running, Inoue looked up just as the door to the room she was in burst open and Dawn jumped onto her and hugged Inoue tightly.

"Dawn" said Inoue as she struggled for breath, "Can't…. can't breath."

"Oh" replied Dawn sheepishly, "Sorry, it's just that we were so worried when we heard what happened. We heard that the bitch….."

"Dawn!" said Joyce as she followed the younger brunette into the room before she smiled at Captain Unohana.

"I will give you some privacy" said the Captain as she turned around and walked out the door.

"Thank you, Captain" said Joyce, "for saving her."

"I did nothing" nodded the Captain, "it was all her healing ability. I just made sure that nothing was missed."

"Thank you for looking after me, Captain" said Inoue, "I really appreciate it."

"Please call if you need anything" said the Captain as she smiled before walking out of the room.

"Did you hear?" said Dawn excitedly, "Glory's gone, she won't harm anyone ever again."

"Yes" smiled Inoue, "you and your family are safe now."

"Orihime" said Joyce as she grabbed a chair and sat in front of the auburn girl, "how are you? I mean… as soon as we heard that you came in badly injured, we were… I mean... we were scared."

"I'm alright now, Mrs. Summers" said Inoue, "please don't worry about me. How are the both of you liking Soul Society?"

"One of the Captain's took me kite flying" said Dawn with a grin, "and then mom and I visited the Academy and met some of Mrs. Maclay's classmates."

Suddenly the doors to Inoue's room slammed open and in came Rukia, along with Helen.

"Inoue" said Rukia, "are you well enough to travel? Are you fully healed?"

"Yes" nodded Inoue, "what's going on?"

"Ichigo and I finished our patrol and was going to Giles' house when we heard the sounds of gunshots and explosions coming from the area outside his apartment" said Helen as she turned around to look at the worried faces of Dawn and Joyce.

"Don't worry" she continued as she held Joyce's hands, "Buffy's alright, her armour saved her from the brunt of the blast."

"Armour?" asked Dawn surprised, "what armour?"

"There are something's that Buffy will tell you herself later" said Helen, "just know that she's alright."

"The others?" asked Joyce.

"I don't know" said Helen, "Ichigo asked me to come back and get Rukia."

"And I figured we'd need a healer" said Rukia as she helped Inoue get off the bed, "Can you run?"

"Yes" said Inoue confidently, "we need to go now. There may be people injured."

"Inoue-san" said Captain Unohana who just came into the room, "be careful out there."

"I will" replied Inoue as she turned to Rukia and Helen, "let's go."

Dawn and Joyce watched on as the three of them ran out the door before Helen put Inoue's arm around her shoulder and they shunpo'd away.

"Come" said Unohana, "I will be your escort back to the Thirteenth Division guest quarters."

"Thank you" replied Joyce, "and I mean for everything that you've done for us."

"It is my duty" replied Unohana, "I believe you are scheduled to leave for the World of the Living tomorrow evening?"

"Yes" replied Joyce, "at least that's the plan."

"In that case" said Unohana, "I would like to give the both of you another health examination. To see if the tumour and the aneurysm is still gone and to ensure that being in Soul Society has not affected Dawn in any detrimental way, especially since she is the Key."

"Actually" said Dawn as she raised her hand, "since Glory's gone, does that mean that I'm still the Key?"

"Unfortunately yes" said Unohana as the three of them walked out of the fourth division's compound, "the Key will always be in you but it will only be effective in opening the dimensional doorways during a certain period of time. From what Captain Ukitake found out during his research about that this period of time, this special day occurs every hundred years."

"I see" said Joyce a she looked at Dawn, "she'll have to be careful then."

"For that one special day? Yes" replied Unohana, "however she will still suffer the normal human ailments since she is, for all intents and purposes, human."

"Except for that one day" repeated Dawn to herself.

"Yes" said Unohana as they continued their walk towards the Thirteenth Division compound.

**Giles' Apartment, 8:00pm.**

"Tara" said Ichigo as she kneeled next her as Willow pressed down onto the wound.

"Hey" smiled Tara as she looked at Ichigo groggily, "why are there two of you?"

"Huh?" said Ichigo as he looked at Willow who also had the same look of concern in her eyes.

"Giles!" shouted Willow, "she's still bleeding out, I need something… call an ambulance."

"I did" said Giles, "it's on the way."

Buffy looked at Willow who she thought was barely holding it together, especially after the very public fight she and Tara had. Then the shooting happened.

"Giles" said Buffy as she looked at her Watcher who opened the first aid kit and took out some bandages and painkillers, "any news?"

"None of my regular contacts know anything" said Giles as the both of them ran towards where Tara was lying on the bloodied carpet, "it's like we're flying blind here. But my suspicions are still the Council… they could be the ones who did this. It just reeks of their style."

"The question is why would they?" said Buffy, "and if it was them; now that they failed, what will they try next."

"I don't know" replied Giles, "we need to hide out somewhere until we can get a handle on things."

"Spike's crypt" said Buffy, "I know its not ideal but…."

"They know where it is" said Giles, "remember they interviewed Spike there for your so-called review?"

"Right" said Buffy, "I forgot."

"Buff" said Willow as tears formed in her eyes, "I need something to stop the bleeding, why isn't it stopping?"

"Willow" said Ichigo, "I sent for…"

"Where the fuck are they?!" screamed Willow as she glared at Ichigo, "all of this is your fault, this would never have happened if you never came to Sunnydale. YOU…."

"Willow" said Buffy as she nodded at Tara.

"I'll be outside" said Ichigo as he silently got up and took out his phone before walking outside.

Tara could see four figures looking down at her as her vision started to blur. She recognized the outlines of Ichigo, Buffy, Willow and Giles. Then she saw one of the figures walk away, the figure with orange hair.

'_Ichigo'_ thought Tara to herself, _'don't go. Don't leave; you promised… you promised you'll be the one sending me to Soul Society. I don't want anyone else sending me there.'_

"Save us" said Inoue's voice from somewhere in Giles' house, "please save us."

Tara moved her eyes around as she searched for that voice, but all she could see were just blurred outlines of people and furniture.

"That bullet must have done more damage than we thought" said Giles as he replaced the bloody bandages with new ones as Ichigo ran back in.

"They'll be here in two minutes!" said Ichigo as he put his phone back into his robe and watched as Willow caressed Tara's cheek.

"I don't think she has two minutes" said Giles as he pressed into the wound harder.

Ichigo stepped forward and saw that Tara's eyes were moving from one area to another, as if they were searching for something or someone.

"Tara" said Ichigo.

Everyone looked on as Tara's eyes settled on Ichigo as she opened her mouth and whispered.

"I saw, Ichigo" said Tara softly, "I saw what you did… to protect…"

"Tara?" said Willow as Tara smiled at Ichigo and then turned her head to look at her.

"I'll be fine" smiled Tara, "we…"

Tara couldn't help it anymore; her eyes were getting heavier and heavier as her vision started to cloud. It was then that she felt a gush of air appear out of nowhere and then a few seconds later she heard someone shout her name.

_'Mommy?'_ thought Tara to herself as she heard Helen's voice, _'my mommy is here.'_

Just as she closed her eyes, Tara saw an orange glow form right above her.

"Save us, Kurosaki-Kun" shouted Inoue as Tara found herself in the same place she was dreaming about earlier.

"Masaki!" shouted Tara as she looked around, "Masaki! Where are you?"

Tara turned around and then saw the burst of a massive reiatsu explosion coming from the dead body of Ichigo and saw the familiar sight of the new Hollow Ichigo, the mask that she saw the day he saved her from the Hollow that chased her after she left Buffy's house. Tara saw him swing his sword which caused Inoue to fly towards a pillar with Ishida saving her just in the nick of time.

"Can you not hear me?" said the Arrancar that Masaki called Ulquiorra as he stared at Ichigo, "or are words just lost on you?"

Suddenly Tara doubled over in pain and covered her ears as she heard a loud roar come from behind her. Turning around she saw Ichigo lean forward and point his mask's horns at Ulquiorra. Her eyes widened in shock when a red energy gathered between the horns. She could see it pulsing and growing and building up power before it was released at the Arrancar's direction causing a massive explosion that almost blew Ishida and Inoue away.

Tara covered her eyes from the bright light of the explosion. When she uncovered her eyes, she saw that the Arrancar was flying in the air looking at Ichigo when suddenly he appeared right behind the Arrancar. Tara looked on as Ichigo, or his Hollow version, grabbed onto the Arrancar's arm and cut it off with one swing of Zangetsu.

'_Goddess'_ thought Tara to herself as she saw Ichigo throw away the severed arm and the Arrancar regenerate the missing arm. Tara knew she saw a lot of things during her short time in Sunnydale, but she knew in her heart that this battle would be extremely brutal. Neither Ichigo nor Ulquiorra would give the other any quarter.

Tara watched as Ulquiorra created a weapon made up of green energy before he threw it towards Ichigo. She saw the shot just miss Ichigo before it caused a blinding flash behind him and a giant explosion.

'_What power'_ thought Tara to herself, _'how could anyone survive?'_

Tara watched as Ichigo vanished and then reappeared behind Ulquiorra, causing the Arrancar to move back and get some space between the two of them. She saw Ulquiorra create another green weapon which he ran towards Ichigo and tried to impale him. However, she looked on surprised Ichigo was able to stop it with his bare hands.

"Ulquiorra looks surprised too" said Tara to herself, and then she saw Ichigo bring down his sword and slash Ulquiorra across his chest before he fell to the ground bleeding from his injuries.

"He did it" said Tara.

"Yes"

"Masaki" said Tara as she turned around and looked at Ichigo's mother, "where…"

"You should look, Tara" said Masaki as she pointed behind her, "you should see."

"What?" said Tara as she turned around just in time to see Ichigo stamp his foot onto Ulquiorra's head, "Ichigo, stop…. You beat him.. don't."

"He can't hear anyone, Tara" said Masaki, "this is his Hollow protecting him."

"Masaki" said Tara, "he won't… I know he won't…"

"Remember what he told you?" said Masaki, "that he did things while his inner Hollow controlled him?"

"Yes" replied Tara.

"Watch" said Masaki as she held on to Tara's shoulder, "just see."

Tara watched in shock as Ichigo built up energy, the same energy she saw earlier, between his horns and then release it.

"No" said Tara, "Ichigo!"

"The blast was so powerful" said Masaki, "it cut through this roof, and into the next level where Renji and Rukia were fighting."

Once the blast disappeared, Tara opened her eyes only to reveal a huge crater in front of her with Ichigo standing in the air and holding onto the upper half of Ulquiorra's body.

"My God" said Tara as she covered her mouth. She then watched Ichigo throw the remaining upper body of Ulquiorra back onto what remained of the roof they were standing on before he turned around and walked towards Ulquiorra.

"Masaki" said Tara as she watched Ichigo walk towards the beaten body of Ulquiorra before he was right at him, and he prepared to stab him through the head with Zangetsu.

"He won't be able to do it" said Masaki, "Ishida will try to stop him but get stabbed for his troubles by Ichigo."

"No" said Tara as she saw Ichigo stab Ishida with his sword as Inoue screamed close by.

"I… I.. I will protect" said Ichigo as he looked at Inoue, "I will protect… I will protect you."

"She called him for help" said Tara as she ran to Inoue and kneeled next to her, "he did all of this out of love for her."

"Ichigo couldn't do the final blow after his Arrancar helped heal him" said Masaki as the scenery changed into a white room, "but it was too late, Ulquiorra couldn't fight anymore. Ichigo even offered to cut his own arms and legs off so that it would be a fair fight. But Ulquiorra turned to dust, but he finally seemed at peace.. as if he found a secret that he longed for."

"Why did you show me this, Masaki?" asked Tara.

"If you love my son as much as I know you do" said Masaki, "then you need to see everything about him, including the times when he was at his darkest. But now, its time that you woke up. Your friends, and Ichigo, are waiting for you."

"Huh?" said Tara as Masaki disappeared and she opened her eyes only to find Helen and Willow looking down at her.

"Hey sweetie" said Helen, "you gave me a scare, you know?"

"Sorry" said Tara as she helped Tara sit up.

Looking at her shoulder, Tara saw that her shirt was brand new with the hole that was there missing… along with the blood.

"Orihime?" asked Tara.

"Yes" said Helen, "she's talking with Ichigo, Rukia and Buffy outside. They're discussing the best way to interrogate those soldiers.

"Ok" said Tara, "please help me up?"

"Sure" replied Helen as she helped Tara stand up.

"Tara?" said Willow, "I…"

"I heard everything Willow" said Tara, "I heard what you said…"

"But…" said Willow as she heard Giles shouting into his phone..

"Damn it!" shouted Giles as he slammed his phone into the cradle.

"Giles?" said Willow as she tried to avoid the angry gaze from Tara.

"Ichigo! Buffy!" shouted Giles.

"What's going on?" said Buffy as the others followed her back inside the apartment.

"It's Travers" said Giles, "that idiot just released Faith and they are coming here."

TBC.


	44. Faith and Planning

**Giles' Apartment, 8:30pm.**

Ichigo, Helen and Inoue looked at each other in confusion at the shocked expression of the Scoobies after Giles told everyone that Faith was released.

"What? When?" asked Buffy.

"About an hour ago" replied Giles as he rubbed his forehead, "I found out from a contact of mine in the Council that all of my allies have been frozen out of the decision making process, even those in the upper echelons."

"This Faith is the second Slayer? Right?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes" said Giles.

"Ok" replied the orange haired Shinigami, "so what did she do?"

"She's a raging lunatic and a murderer" said Willow as she walked up and stood beside, "not only did she kidnap me, but she tried to kill Buffy many times, she tried to kill Buffy's ex boyfriend, she was almost going to help the Mayor of Sunnydale ascend into a pure demon, she held Joyce captive and then took over Buffy's body and did…. Stuff. Do you want me to continue?"

"To be fair" said Buffy quietly, "I went to L.A. to kill her."

"Buffy?" said Giles surprised, "when was this?"

"Remember I got a call from Angel?" said Buffy as she turned and faced Giles, "and then I quickly ran off?"

"Yes" said Giles.

"He said that he was helping Faith" replied Buffy, "when I heard that, I was so angry that during the entire drive there I was thinking about the best way to kill her. When I finally saw her in Angel's apartment, we fought each other; but in the end she turned herself in to the L.A.P.D. And Angel told me to leave L.A."

"I see" said Giles as he sat down on the bullet riddled sofa.

"You should have" said Willow as Buffy turned to face the redhead, "you should have killed her."

"No" replied Tara, "she took responsibility for her actions and, yes I remember what happened to you Buffy. I was there. But if you had killed her, then you wouldn't have been any better than her."

"But if she's coming here under the Council's control" replied Willow as she looked at Tara, "then we're all royally screwed. I, for one, support the idea to strike them before they strike us. I can start a location spell that would be able to tell us where she's is right now. That way we can defend ourselves."

"Alright" said Giles, "perform the spell, but we will not attack first."

"You want to talk to her" said Helen, "find out what side she is on."

"Yes" nodded Giles, "I know that prison changes people and that….."

"Angel told me that she's been getting counselling in prison" said Buffy, "plus, the situation with her is as my fault as it is hers. Plus…."

Buffy looked down at the carpet and closed her eyes.

"Plus?" replied Xander who was standing next to Anya.

"When I was fighting the demon for control over this armour, it said that should I lose, it would take control of my body and kill everyone" said Buffy as she looked at the surprised faces of those around her, "it said that the final thing it would do, after killing all of you, was get to Faith and kill her. I refused, and then it asked that why was I complaining.. that I tried to kill her… I hated her."

"And you do" said Willow.

"Like it or not" said Buffy as she looked at Willow, "she's my sister Slayer, and like any sisters we'll always have some kind of arguments. We're not the same, I operate one way and she operates another way but we're both Slayers; we both made mistakes with each other."

As Ichigo and the others were listening he looked at the worried look on Inoue and Helen. After all the battles he'd been involved in, he knew that they were really worried about Joyce and Dawn coming back while this mess was still going on.

"Rukia" said Ichigo as everyone turned to face him, "can you ask Ukitake-san if Joyce and Dawn can stay in the Thirteenth Division quarters for another few days?"

"Yes" said Rukia as he took out her phone, "I know what you're thinking. I'll be right back."

"Ichigo?" asked Buffy as she walked towards him.

"Captain Ukitake said that for one day every hundred years, Dawn's blood would be used as the Key to opening every dimensional doorway" said Ichigo as he looked at Buffy, "plus I don't think you'd want them anywhere near this, especially since this Council doesn't care about innocents getting caught in the cross-fire."

"They'll be safe, Buffy" said Helen, "your mother loves and misses you very much, as does Dawn, but I don't think they'd want you to watch over them and fight at the same time, if they came back here."

"Buffy" said Inoue, "Right now, Soul Society is the safest place for them to be."

"Ichigo" said Rukia as she ran back into the apartment, "the Captain approved of this plan."

"Good" said Ichigo as he turned to face the blonde Slayer, "Buffy, trust me on this. If they come back, they'll be in harm's way."

"He's right, Buffy" said Giles as he placed a hand in her shoulder, "this is for the best."

"I.. I.. I agree" said Buffy, "yeah, they'll come back after we've settled this."

"If I know Travers" said Giles as he walked towards the Shinigami, "and unfortunately I do, he'll try to capture one of you again. And if he's been spying on us, then Ichigo… You're the one in danger. If he captures you… then he could use your powers for his own purposes."

"This Travers person" said Helen as she turned to face Ichigo and the Giles, "he'll have to capture him first though, and there's nothing that powerful that could hold him. I've read up on him, on what he did during the war."

"And I saw him in my dreams too" said Tara as Willow looked back at her, "my latest dream was what he did to protect Orihime, I saw what could be the full extent of his powers. They won't be able to hold him, at least not for long."

"You saw that?" asked Inoue, "the battle against Ulquiorra?"

"Yes" said Tara with a smile, "I did."

"That may be the case" said Giles, "but I'd guess that he'd think he has the same amount of power as Rukia. He'll probably bring in powerful witches as well, probably from one of the more powerful L.A Covens."

"You've got two very powerful witches here" said Helen as she looked at a blushing Tara, before turning to look at Willow, "they'll get the job done and help Ichigo if they try anything."

"Helen" said Ichigo.

"I'm not staying back, Ichigo" said Helen as she looked at Ichigo.

"But" said Ichigo as Helen interrupted him again.

"Ichigo" smirked Helen, "I am not staying behind."

"Alright" replied Ichigo as he stretched his head and looked at a smiling Inoue.

"Neither am I" smiled the auburn haired girl.

Inoue looked back at Ichigo and gave him a wide grin.

"I wasn't going to say anything" said Ichigo as he raised his hands up in surrender, "I swear."

"Willow" said Giles, "that locator spell?"

"Yeah" said Willow, "I'll be… ahh…."

"Maybe you can show me how it's done?" asked Inoue as she led Willow away up the stairs to the seond floor, "I've always wanted to see the magic of a witch."

"Mom" smiled Tara at Helen, "can you help Willow? I.. I mean I'm not that….."

"Sure" smiled Helen as she shunpo'd away.

"Mr. Giles, Buffy, Anya and Xander" said Rukia as she stood next to the unconscious soldiers, "care to help me take out the trash?"

"Sure" replied the four of them as they left the apartment, and with Willow, Helen and Inoue on the second floor; only Tara and Ichigo were left alone in what used to be the living room.

"So" said Ichigo as he tried to avoid Tara's eyes, "you really saw huh?"

"Yes" replied Tara, "I saw how… I mean… I don't know if you remember what you did while you were all Hollow?"

"I kinda remember the brutality of it all" said Ichigo as he sat down beside her, "and I'm sorry you had to see that."

"I was" said Tara, "I kind of was afraid of you, but after you stabbed your friend…"

Once Tara mentioned the part where Hollow Ichigo stabbed Ishida, she noticed Ichigo flinch beside her; making her grab his hand quickly and give it a squeeze.

"No" said Tara as she turned and looked at Ichigo, "I saw how you slowly came to your senses, you told Orihime that you were protecting her. You heard her call for you to protect her and that's what happened. That's when it confirmed for me that you'd do everything you could to protect your friends, and the people you love."

"Still" said Ichigo, "that was a bit too much."

"He protected you" said Tara, "and you protected her and your friend. No one can fault you for that."

"I'm still sorry that you had to see that" replied Ichigo as he squeezed Tara's hands before he stood up and helped Tara up, "how about we go see if they found anything upstairs."

"Sure" smiled Tara as they walked side by side when suddenly Willow and the others ran downstairs, "Willow? Mom?"

"Travers is about two hours away from here" said Willow as she looked at Tara, "we need a plan."

**Unknown Van, at the same time.**

Faith thought this was something out of the espionage movies she used to watch when she'd be in the Sunnydale motel while Buffy and her friends lived in their own homes. She was travelling in the back of a black van with six armed commando's all around her. The only difference this time was that they weren't here to capture her; they didn't come to take her away. Instead they were here to protect Willow and the other Scoobies from Buffy who, according to Travers, had been taken over by a demon and was going after her friends.

'_I'll believe it when I see it'_ thought Faith to herself as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes, _'Angel helped me get redemption, now it's my turn to help B, if she really did turn and try to hurt her friends then I need to either help her back or, if that's not possible, then I will be the one who kills her. Great another reason for them to hate me.'_

Faith knew that there were two more vans behind the one she was in. One of them had Travers with another six member extraction team.

'_Or at least what he says is an extraction team' _thought Faith to herself, _'I don't trust that old coot for one minute. I need a contingency plan, just in case. I just hope that Red and the others will help me take care of him and the others, and then we go after B together. But if he's lying about B, well….. then there'll be hell to pay. Two slayers versus twelve well trained and armed professionals. Ummm… they won't know what hit 'em.'_

What Faith was really worried about was the last van that contained four witches who Travers claimed were extremely powerful. HE told her that they were to capture a orange haired Shinigami…. Soul Reaper.. that seemed to have been partially responsible in Buffy becoming a demon. Faith recalled Travers' explicit instructions to leave the Soul Reaper to the witches.

'_Damn it Red'_ thought Faith to herself as she thought about Willow, about how she had kidnapped her before the Mayor's Ascension during the incident with the Box of Gavrok, _'I'm really sorry about that, but I need your help. You used to say that you're a witch so I really hope that you'll be able to take care of these guys if it comes down to that.'_

While she thought about Willow, her thoughts also turned to Xander and what she did to him especially when she had taken advantage of him after one of her late night slays. But her thoughts immediately went back to Willow, she remembered how the mousy bookworm stood up to her in the Mayor's office and she admired him for that. Faith also recalled when she first went to Angel in L.A that she admitted having some kind of feelings for the red head but everything she said to her, they way she looked at the brunette Slayer in disgust cut deeply and that made her retreat in herself even more and bring out the crazy version of herself.

Faith recalled how when she was in Buffy's body, she met Willow and another blonde female at the Bronze. She saw them sitting together and when Willow went to get a drink for them, she noticed the look that the girl, Tara, was giving the redhead as she walked away. It was then that Faith knew the both of them were together. One part of her couldn't believe her luck that the redhead was interested in the female gender and was glad that she was exploring it, but the other side was jealous that she was exploring it with that girl. It was when Tara had told her that they were indeed together, although in not so many words, she felt a slight pain in her chest.

'Or was it Buffy's chest?' thought Faith to herself as she winced at the thought of what she had done. Suddenly, she heard her radio crackle to life and she snapped her head back up,

"Faith" said Travers on the radio she was carrying.

"What?" she replied curtly into her radio as the armed commando's were looking at her.

"The Council just made you a free woman" said a proud Travers, "the lawyers are drawing up the paperwork. You should be glad that you had an inept counsel during your trial."

"Right" said Faith into her radio.

"Prepare yourself Faith" said Travers, "remember this, right now you are the only Slayer in this world. And this world needs you to completely destroy Miss Summers so that the demon can be killed. Do you understand me?"

"Five by five" said Faith as she leaned back again.

'_Unless she's not a demon'_ thought Faith to herself, _'then you'll be the one I'll be coming after.'_

All Faith could do now was wait until they arrived in Sunnydale which, after checking her wristwatch, would be in another two hours. In the meantime, she put her blue jacket back on over her T-Shirt and closed her eyes. She wanted to mentally prepare for any eventuality, however her own primary goal was to save Buffy, the commando's would be able to protect the other Scoobies.

TBC.


	45. The Coming Storm and Allies

**Unknown Van, an hour to Sunnydale.**

As the convoy of black vans rolled towards Sunnydale in the dead of night, four witches in the third van were seated in a circle performing a spell that required each of their blood to be poured into a golden cup. Once that act was done, they put the cup into the middle of their circle and started to perform the ancient spell.

The driver of the van was ordered by Travers to listen to the witches, and their order to him was to drive as carefully as possible during which they would be performing the complex spell, and he was ordered never to turn his head and look back at them. Luckily for him, the ride on the highway to Sunnydale was extremely smooth and there were no incidents. He also had no reason to look back at the witches, the primary reason being that they weren't really what one would call 'eye candy'.

'_Give me a beautiful witch any day of the week'_ thought the driver to himself as he chuckled, _'like Sabrina or that chick in 'Bewitched'."_

During the entire drive, all he heard were the Witches in the back chanting something in a long forgotten language. The chanting had gone on for more than an hour when suddenly he saw a bright flash of light from his rear view mirror and then a smell of burning flesh hit his nostrils.

"Hey" said the driver concerned, "everything alright back there?"

"Silence" hissed one of the witches.

"Sorry" said the driver, "I just smell something burning and just wanted to know if we needed to stop to put out a fire or something."

"Keep driving" said another witch, "we are fine. But remain silent."

"Ok" said the driver under his breath, _'how the hell do I get all the fucked up assignments.'_

It was just as they reached the sign that said 'Welcome to Sunnydale' that the witches finally finished their spell. All of them smiled as the blood in the golden cup coalesced into a jagged crystal.

"We have it" said the third witch as she picked up the crystal, "this will capture the Reaper and extract his power. And as agreed with the Council, we will keep a portion of it. We have plans for it."

"Inform Travers that the crystal has been formed" said the first wicth, "we can move against the Soul Reaper now."

"Very well" said the fourth witch, the youngest of the four, as she took out a radio from the back pocket of her jeans. She then informed Travers that everything was their plan was on schedule.

"Are they still in Rupert's apartment?" asked Travers over the radio.

"No" said the witch as she looked at a light on a piece of parchments paper that indicated that the Scoobies were on the move, "it seems that they are moving at near instantaneous speed to a graveyard in the southern section of the city."

"Very well" said Travers on the radio, "is the Slayer with them?"

"No" said the witch.

"I see" replied Travers, "we will make our move once we have arrived at their location. We will find her friends and execute them for harbouring a demon. At the same time Faith will attack Miss Summers and get her out of the way.

"While we take the Soul Reaper" said the witch as she nodded her head, even though Travers couldn't see them.

"Yes" said Travers, "and as per our agreement, your coven will keep a portion of that power."

"Yes" replied the Witch as she looked at the grinning faces of her sisters, "we cannot wait."

**Giles' Apartment, thirty minutes ago.**

Giles had tried to contact Angel Investigations for the past hour and a half but every time they tried, there would be a busy signal.

"Damn it" said Giles as he put down the phone for the twentieth time.

"G-man?" asked Xander, "still nothing?"

"No" said Giles as he looked at Xander and then at Anya, "I'd ask Anya to teleport to Angel Investigations in L.A and get some news how this could have happened without them knowing about it but that's out of the question since she doesn't have those powers anymore."

"How long would it take from here to L.A?" asked Rukia.

"About two hours" said Xander, "give or take."

"Does this Angel" said Rukia as she looked at Giles, "know anyone here very well?"

"Well" said Buffy, "he was my ex."

"I see" said Rukia as she turned to look at the blonde slayer, "unfortunately, you'll be needed here."

"What do you have planned?" asked Ichigo as he looked at Rukia.

"I could take someone he knows and shunpo all the way to L.A" said Rukia, "to get some information."

"I'll go" said Willow, "he knows me and trusts me as well."

"We need you and Tara here" said Rukia, "Helen says that the both of you are very powerful witches, so you need to remain here. Work with Inoue on ways to complement each other's power sets."

"Mr. Giles" continued Rukia as she turned to look at the weary Watcher, "you should be the one to come with me to visit this, Angel. I'm sorry but you don't seem to have an ability that's been activated whereas Xander, as you yourself has already explained, was able to sense the enemy before they shot into your apartment."

"Right" sighed Giles, "I'll go with you."

"I suggest we all go to Spike's crypt" said Buffy, "there are too many innocents here who could get caught in the crossfire."

"Right" replied Ichigo.

"I agree" replied Rukia as she turned to Ichigo, "I'll talk with the Tech division on carrying out my previous threat to them."

"Good" said Ichigo as Rukia grabbed Giles and Shunpo'd away.

"Ready?" asked Ichigo as he faced the others, "Helen and I will take two you guys over to the vampire's crypt."

"Come on" said Helen as she held on to Tara, "I just need you to tell me which way to go."

"Alright" said Tara as she and Helen vanished and went up into the sky where they waited for Ichigo.

"Willow?" said Ichigo as he walked towards the redhead, "please?"

"Right" said Willow as she put her arm around his shoulder and the both of them shunpo'd into the sky above.

Once Helen and Ichigo brought them over to Spike's crypt, they went back to Giles' apartment and met up with Inoue, Xander, Anya and Buffy.

"Why don't you guys take Xander and Anya with you?" asked Buffy.

"And you?" asked Helen.

"It's time for me to do a patrol" said Buffy as she activated her armour, "I'll be careful."

"Buffy" said Xander, "they're coming."

"I know" said Buffy, "and if I happen to come across Faith, I'll try to get across to her; convince her that she needs to help us."

"It's risky" said Ichigo, "I mean, if she's the type of girl that Willow says she is.. then…"

"I know" replied Buffy as she turned to the orange haired Shinigami, "which is why I may need you with the others in case I don't succeed in convincing her to join us."

"Alright" said Ichigo as he nodded his head, "be careful. Willow, already hates me as it is."

"Kurosaki-kun" said Inoue as she and Anya held on to him, "we're ready."

"Me too" said Xander as he held on to Helen.

'Be careful' thought Buffy to herself as the two shinigami shunpo'd away, before she ran out of the apartment.

**Angel Investigations, Hyperion Hotel, L.A, ten minutes later.**

Cordelia was at the reception desk of the Hyperion Hotel, the current headquarters for Angel Investigations looking through some paperwork when a sudden gush of wind went through her hair and she looked up, only to see a green faced Giles standing next to a shorter raven haired woman with a sword and a black robe.

"Giles?" said the surprised Cordelia as she stood up, only to have Giles run to a trash bin and throw up inside.

"Sorry" said Rukia as she turned towards Giles and grimaced, "long distance shunpo usually has that effect, however only on a small number of people."

"It's quite alright" said Giles as he coughed into the trash bin before he stood up and straightened his clothes.

"Giles?" said Cordelia again after she walked out from behind the reception desk carrying a crossbow that was aimed at Rukia, "what are you doing here? How did you get here? And who's she?"

"Cordelia" said Giles as he walked up to her, "she's with me, you can put the crossbow down. We need to speak to Angel, it's urgent."

"He's on a mission right now" said Cordelia as she put the weapon down, "he'll be back in…."

"Alright" said Gunn and he walked in with Wesley, "killing those vamps was…. Hello."

"Giles?" said Wesley as he looked at his former Watcher colleague in surprise, "what are you doing here?"

"Hello, Wesley" said Giles, "I'm sorry to drop in like this but we need to talk to Angel."

"Giles?" said Angel as he walked in behind Wesley and Gunn, and then he noticed Rukia, "what are you…. what the hell?"

Angel looked straight at Rukia who was examining some of the weapons in a glass cabinet near the reception area.

"These are beautiful weapons" said the Shinigami as she turned around and looked at Angel who was looking back at her in surprise, "you are the vampire with a soul, are you not?"

"Angel" said Cordelia, "do you know her?"

"Interesting" said Rukia, "all of you can see me. I'd have thought that only the vampire would be able to see me in this form. Seems like all of you have some level of spiritual energy or exposure to beings that emit spiritual energy."

"Huh?" said Gunn as he turned to Wesley, "any idea what she's talking about?"

"Ummm…. Rukia here is a….." said Giles as Angel walked towards them.

"A Shinigami….. a Soul Reaper" said Angel as he walked toward Rukia as she calmly looked at him, "I've only heard legends or caught glimpses of them but never saw one face to face… at least until now. Well, the first time I heard about a few being in Sunnydale, was when Giles called me about Jenny. Were you the one who sent her on her way?"

"Yes" said Rukia.

"You mean a grim reaper?" said Cordelia, "right?"

"Even the Watcher Council thought that this was a myth" said Wesley as he stood next to Giles, "you're telling me that they are real?"

"Yes" said Giles, "apparently they're not a myth, which is why I'm here."

"What happened?" asked Angel as he turned to face Giles.

"Quentin Travers released Faith from prison" said Giles to the surprise of everyone.

"What?!" asked Angel as he turned to Cordelia, "find out what the hell happened and why I wasn't notified. I know the warden very well, saved his life a few times. We agreed that if anything happened to her that I'd know about it."

"But" said Cordelia.

'Cordy" said Angel, "now."

"Right" said Cordelia.

"Giles" said Wesley, "Faith is…"

"She's been doing better" said Angel as Giles looked back at him, "she's been getting counselling, and trying to center herself. I heard there were some attempts made on her life in there but she handled them well, she only injured the women. She even saved a guard from being attacked during a near riot, heard she took some bruises but they both survived. But for her to be released now, I mean she's doing much better than before but I'm not sure if she's ready to face the outside word yet."

"You think she will hurt Buffy?" asked Giles.

"I have to believe that she'll defend herself if she's attacked" said Angel as he paced the floor, "do you think she was released to go after Buffy?"

"Well" said Giles as he took off his glasses, "something happened to Buffy. You see one of the Soul Reapers with us can't control his energy well."

"His Spiritual Energy" interrupted Rukia, "it interacted with the echo of the demon inside the Slayer and that interaction resulted in the creation of armour that she now controls after she fought the demon itself for control."

"Wait… wait" said Cordelia as she put down the crossbow and walked next to Angel, "Buffy kills demons, so what are you talking about? How can she be powered by a demon?"

"The secret of how the Slayer line was created" said Angel as his eyes opened wide.

"Yes" said Giles as he looked at Wesley, "you've read the Watchers Diaries too."

"Yes" replied Wesley.

"The Shadow Men created the Slayer" said Giles, "the Shadow Men then slowly evolved into what is now the Watchers Council. The Council will forever remain, but the Slayer will change."

"How is Buffy handling this?" asked Angel.

"She fought the demon's echo in her soul for control" said Rukia, "her powers have been enhanced in every sense of the word. She controls the demon, which means that she controls the armour."

"And Travers?" asked Wesley.

"That idiot doesn't know anything" said Giles, "my sources tell me that he's just coming after Buffy. They don't know why, or even if they did.. I doubt they'll tell me."

"We have been trying to contact your group" said Rukia.

"Really?" asked Angel, "we've been getting calls today from everywhere."

"Travers must have intercepted the calls" said Rukia.

"Oh" said Cordelia as she turned to Angel, "I talked to the Warden, he said that Faith's been released due to inept counsel on her trial. Apparently they got the paper work from lawyers representing the WCGB. She's been released with all charges dropped, she's a free woman now."

"WCGB?" asked Gunn.

"Watchers Council of Great Britain" replied Wesley.

"I'll come with you" said Angel, "you'll need backup."

"We'll come too" said both Gunn and Wesley.

"I can only carry one more of you" said Rukia as she held on to Angel and Giles.

"Cordy" said Angel, "I want you guys to stay here, if you don't hear from us by tomorrow.. I want you to call the Cavalry."

"Be careful" said Cordelia as Rukia, Giles and Angle simply vanished.

**Unknown Van, Present time.**

Faith was leaning her head back onto the metal wall of the van she was travelling in when she suddenly snapped her head forward as the van suddenly screeched to a halt. As she wiped her eyes, she saw the side door open and Travers come into view.

"Are we there yet?" smirked Faith as she looked at Travers.

"Yes, actually" said Travers as he motioned for Faith to get out of the van. After she left the warm interior of the van, Faith stepped out into a breezy night at one of the many cemeteries in Sunnydale.

"You want me to slay while I'm still here?" asked Faith.

"You are a Slayer" said Travers, "and very soon you will be the only Slayer, just as it has always been meant to be. Our witches had a lock on her at this cemetery, but she's vanished now. They can't see her anywhere. So, you'll patrol here and kill any vampires or demons that come your way… including Miss Summers."

"Right" said Faith as she started to walk into the cemetery when Travers put his hand on her shoulder.

"You may want this" he said as he handed her a red coloured box.

Opening the box, Faith found a knife inside, the same knife that the Mayor had given her before his ascension.. the same knife that Buffy stabbed her right before she entered her coma.

"How did you…." asked Faith.

"We have our sources" said Travers, "think of it as poetic justice. The blade has been mystically enhanced to cut through any material, you can have your vengeance now… and save Sunnydale from a demon."

"Right" said Faith as she put the knife into her jeans and walked into the cemetery before she turned around, "I go in alone. If I hear anyone, and you know I will, coming after me.. I'll kill them. Use the others to protect the Scoobies."

"Of course" said Travers as he turned around and walked into the second van's passenger seat, 'Fool.'

"I'll kill you if you're wrong" said Faith to herself as she climbed over the cemetery fence and walked into the unknown. She had to help her sister Slayer get back, she knew she had to help Buffy find redemption. She just hoped it wasn't too late.

TBC.


	46. Buffy and Faith

**Spike's Crypt, Sunnydale Memorial Cemetery, 10:45pm.**

Spike was just planning for a quiet night of watching 'Passions' on the television in his crypt. Demon activity had been quiet for the past few days, especially due to Buffy's upgraded abilities and the armour and the massive battle between Glory and the Shinigami. He was simply sitting down on his armchair sulking mainly due to the fact that he wasn't able to make much of a contribution to that fight Glory since it occurred during the day time. He was, however, glad that the hell god was gone.

As he got more comfortable on his arm chair, he slowly tugged a small cooler towards him. Opening the top, he reached in and took out a pack of pigs blood that he bought from the local butchers shop in downtown Sunnydale. Biting into the bright red liquid, he smiled as he leaned back and proceeded to enjoy his favourite show.

However, just as he made himself at home, he heard a pounding on the door of his crypt.

"Yeah, yeah" said Spike at he turned his television off and got up from the armchair. The pounding on his door got louder as he reached for the knob and opened the door.

"Spike" said Willow as she rushed in followed by Tara and the others, "we need to stay here for awhile."

"Ummm.. no" said Spike as the last person walked into the crypt, "all of you out."

"Look, Spike" said Xander, "none of us want to be here….. especially in a stink hole like this… damn, you don't smell that? What is that? Smells like…"

"Pigs blood?" asked Spike surprised, "you smell the pigs blood?"

"I don't know" said Xander as he shrugged his shoulders as he brought his arms up in frustration and disgust, "All I know is that it's disgusting as hell."

"Xander" said Tara.

"Anyway" said Xander as he discreetly covered his nose, "we were attacked at Giles' place, we need a place to lay low for awhile until we have a plan of action."

"Attacked?" asked Spike, "attacked by who? And where's Buffy?"

"The Council attacked us" said Willow, "and Buffy's patrolling."

"Alone?" said Spike as he picked up his black trench coat, "I'll go…."

"Stay with them" said Ichigo as he nodded to Helen, "Helen and I will go find her."

"Hell no" said Spike, "She's out there and…."

"Look" said Ichigo as he rubbed his forehead and nodded towards Willow and the others, "they'll need you to help them, Helen and I will go find Buffy and back her up if needed."

"Wait a minute" said Spike as he looked at both Tara and Helen and titled his head, "are the both of you related?"

"This is Helen Maclay" said Tara as she held her mother's hand, "she's my mom."

"Oh" said Spike as he raised his eyebrows in surprise, "ummmm… nice to meet you? Staying long?"

"Just for a little while" smiled Helen before she looked at Ichigo, "ready?"

"Let's go" said Ichigo as he opened the door and shunpo'd away.

"I'll be back, Tara" said Helen as she kissed her daughter's cheek.

"Be safe" said Tara, "come back to me?"

"Of course" said Helen as she shunpo'd away.

"So" said Spike as he looked at Tara, "your mom is a Soul Reaper huh?"

"Yea" said Tara as she walked to the entrance and closed the door before looking at Willow, "we need a protection spell to hide us from any magic users."

"You wanna help?" said Willow.

"Come on" said Tara before she turned to Inoue who was getting ready to follow them, "can I have a moment alone with her?"

"Sure" said Inoue as she went to talk with Anya and Xander, while Spike went back to his armchair.

As the both of them walked quietly to one corner of the crypt, Willow gently held Tara's hand.

"I'm sorry" whispered Willow, "I admit that I got a bit… no, extremely jealous of your relationship with Ichigo. I'm sorry I checked up on you when you were in Soul Society and I'm sorry if I made you feel that you couldn't make any friends outside the circle of Scoobies, that was never my intention or the intention of the rest of the Scoobies. They were just protecting me, don't blame them for anything. I was wrong to have told him to leave Sunnydale, I was wrong to do what I did. I'll try to be better, I'll even apologize to him.. all I'm asking is that you give me another chance. Please don't leave me, I love you so much that even thinking about you leaving me just breaks my heart. I don't think I can survive it."

"Willow" whispered Tara, "I.. I.. can't talk about this now. I…"

"Please" pleaded Willow, "don't leave me."

"I love you Willow" said Tara, "but what you and the others did, its something I cant forgive yet…. Nor can I forget."

"I'm not asking for forgiveness" said Willow, "I just want you to stay… with me."

"You're the first person I've ever fell for" said Tara with tears in her eyes, "but after this…. After what you did… how do I know that it won't happen again? How do I….? Willow, I can't…."

"Guys" said Xander as he stepped back from Anya and Inoue who were looking at him in concern, "we have a problem."

"Xan?" said Willow as he looked at him while she wiped the tears from her eyes, "you smell something?"

"Yea" said Xander as he looked at both Willow and Tara, "we need a barrier spell now at the door, and then….. GET DOWN!"

Knowing now to trust Xander's senses, Tara and the others all lay on the ground as armour piercing rounds ripped through the walls of the crypt. Spike himself glared at Xander at first for ruining the best part of the show he was watching when a round whizzed right past his ear, forcing him to get lay onto the ground with the others.

"Why are you here?" said Xander as he glared at the vampire, "you're dead."

"Shut up!" said Spike before he looked out the destroyed door at several gun flashes from behind the tombstones in the cemetery outside.

"I smell maybe ten?" said Xander as he tried to peek outside.

"Twelve" replied Spike, "and they followed you to my home."

"Oh shut up" said Xander as he put his head down again.

"Barrier spell?" said Tara as she looked at Willow.

"Barrier spell" nodded Willow as the both of them recited a spell and soon a silver wall of energy rose up from the ground to surround all the walls of the crypt.

Once the rounds of ammunition were simply hitting the barrier, everyone cautiously stood up.

"Spike" said Xander, "you have another exit out of here?"

"Downstairs" said Spike, "but it goes through the sewers."

"I'd take my chances with the goons outside" said Anya, "besides, I can take them all."

"You're strong" said Xander as he looked at Anya, "not bulletproof."

"But Superman is super strong and bulletproof" said Anya.

"Superman has a unique…."

"Xander" said Willow, "not the right time."

"Right" said Xander sheepishly, "so, sewers?"

"NO!" said Willow and the other girls.

**Sunnydale Memorial Cemetery, 15 minutes earlier.**

Faith was walking through the cemetery with all her senses on edge and on the lookout for any vampires or demons that would be normally present. Looking around with her head and scanning her surroundings, she had to stop a few times when she noticed something moving in the shadows. But she instead would shake her head and walk onwards holding the knife that Travers had given her just before she entered the cemetery.

After walking for a further five minutes, Faith suddenly heard a loud scream from somewhere to her left. Going off in a run, she powered through the grass as fast as she could until she saw someone with blonde hair and wearing smooth black armour fighting a strange creature with a white mask.

'B?' thought Faith to herself as she looked on in surprise as Buffy rolled her hands into fists as a blade came out from each forearm. Faith saw Buffy as she made a turn before she swung her arms up and cut the torso of the strange creature. As the masked creature screamed even more, Faith noticed that there was something in the shadows behind Buffy. Faith saw that Buffy was getting ready to move towards the masked creature when she was ambushed from behind.

'A net?' thought Faith to herself as she watched the net wrap around Buffy as the masked creature swung its claw and made the blonde slayer fly through two headstones that were behind her.

"Shit" said Faith as she quickly got up from her hiding spot and ran towards the creature.

All Buffy could remember was that she was conducting a patrol when a Hollow appeared out of nowhere and immediately started to attack her. She remembered having cut the creature's torso just before she felt something hit her back and then wrap around her body. It took her some time to realize that it was actually a net, and in her attempt to get out of it.. she got her eyes off the Hollow which took this golden opportunity to swing its claws at her and throw her back through some headstones. Now on the ground and trying to use her blades to swipe through the net, she saw someone come out of the shadows and run towards the Hollow.

"Faith" said Buffy to herself as she saw her sister Slayer take a headstone out of the ground and throw it at the Hollow.

"Heya Ugly" smiled Faith after the headstone had crashed onto the creature's head and fell broken onto the grass, "hard head?"

Faith stepped back as the creature gave out a wail before it started to run towards her.

"Come on" said Faith as she started to run away from the creature before looking back, "come on, you don't want B. Not enough meat on the bones."

Faith held tightly onto the knife as she made sure the Hollow was chasing her before she ran towards the walls of another crypt. Faith then ran towards the wall before using her feet to use the wall itself as a launch platform to jump towards the fast advancing Hollow. She pulled back the arm holding the knife as she flew towards the Hollow and then she stabbed it right through the Hollow's mask.

"Crap" said Faith as the Hollow screamed in pain, however the knife was wedged in tight and Faith didn't have enough leverage to pull the knife down towards her. All she was doing was hanging from the knife just at the Hollow grabbed her and then threw her towards Buffy, who had already cut herself out of the net.

"Hey B" said Faith as Buffy helped her up after she had a hard landing onto the ground, "friend of yours?"

"Yeah" said Buffy sarcastically, "all my friends wear weird white masks and look like giant grasshoppers."

"Just saying" said Faith as she looked at the armour Buffy was wearing, "so where can I get that?"

"Long story" said Buffy as she ran towards the Hollow, "let me take care of him first."

"Sure" said Faith as she turned around, "and I'll take care of…"

Listening intently, Faith heard someone taking deep breaths close by and she ran towards the sound.

"…. The one who tried to cheat" said Faith as she found one of Travers' soldiers running through the graveyard.

Picking up a rock from the ground, Faith threw it and clapped as it hit the mark, the soldier's head.

"So" said Faith as she walked towards the soldier who was lying on the ground in pain and holding the top of his head, "what did I tell Travers?"

"You wanted to go alone" said the Soldier.

"And why are you here?" asked Faith.

"To make sure you get the job done" said the soldier.

"And what job would that be?" said Buffy as she stood behind Faith, holding her knife in one hand.

"Done, B?" said Faith as she turned around and faced the blonde.

"Faith" said Buffy as she turned her armour back into mist and it retreated into her body, "why are you here?"

"Cool, B" said Faith, "neat trick. Made a deal with a demon for that, did you?"

"Huh?" said Buffy, "what demon? Faith, this is my own armour. This… look.. its complicated, I'll get Giles to tell you everything after he gets back from Angel's…."

'_Tell me the truth, B'_ thought Faith to herself as she looked at Buffy, "Travers told me that you made a deal with a demon, that you're dead and that I'm talking to the demon in her body."

"Faith" said Buffy as she stepped forward.

"B" said Faith as she held out her hand, "I know that we've been through a lot, hell I know that we had our differences,,, I tried to kill Angel….. you tried to kill me… twice, actually; but now I need to know…. Who are you?"

"I'm me, Faith" said Buffy, "look I…."

"Travers told me that you tried to hunt down and kill the Scoobies" said Faith as Buffy looked on in shock, "and he told me that you killed Angel and his team."

"Wait….. what?" said Buffy as she shook her head and the glared at Faith, outraged, "and you believe that moron? He who actually tried to… no actually succeeded in taking away my powers so that the council can test me against a murderous son of a bitch? Are you fucking kidding me? He who wouldn't even lend a hand in saving Angel when you poisoned him… you believe that douchebag? Seriously? I thought prison was supposed to make you saner not even more insane. That smug bastard wouldn't even help me fight a god until he put me through a so-called review; I had to get some new friends to help me. And now that bastard's spreading lies and you believe him?"

"Heh" smiled Faith as she walked towards Buffy, "I knew that bastard was lying… the only one who'd hate him as much as me, would be you."

"Faith" said Buffy, "Look, I don't know what's going on here.. but you need to know the truth. I'm not a demon; the truth is that..."

Suddenly, the two Slayers heard gunshots coming from the distance.

"Shit" said both Faith and Buffy as they ran towards the sounds of gunfire.

TBC.


	47. Chapter 47

**Sunnydale Memorial Cemetery.**

After hearing the sounds of gunshots after the Hollow attack, Buffy and Faith both ran as fast as they could towards the sounds of gunfire.

"It's coming from Spike's crypt!" shouted Buffy as she activated her armour.

"Again, B" smiled Faith, "that's just sweet."

"Faith" said Buffy, "listen, this is a bit complicated to explain.. but I'm not a demon, although this armour is demonic in nature."

"Did you really make a deal with a demon to get that armour?" asked Faith as she ran beside Buffy.

"Again, no…. no deal" said Buffy, "you see, a few months ago I met a Soul Reaper unknowingly."

"Travers told me about them" said Faith, "that they were the ones responsible for all of this."

"Well" said Buffy as she jumped over a headstone, "kinda… you see, the guy I met… Ichigo… he can't control his Spirit Energy or whatever it is they call it… but it constantly leaks out of him and affect the people around him. And this is one of the effects."

"I see" said Faith, "but you said it's demonic in nature."

"Yea" replied Buffy as the headstones whizzed by them, "I just learnt that the Slayer line was created by combining a demon with a woman, who became the first Slayer, a long time ago."

"What?!" said Faith as she jumped over a headstone as they got closer to the sounds of the gunfire, "are you serious?"

"Yeah" said Buffy, "according to another one of the Soul Reapers, my soul has the echo of the demon that gave me the Slayer powers…. When I died… the demon was passed on to Kendra and I kept the echo of it."

"And when Kendra died" nodded Faith, "the demon went into me and gave me the powers."

"Yes" said Buffy as she and Faith took cover just as they saw the flashing lights from the muzzle fire of the weapons being used.

"How you wanna do this?" asked Faith as and Buffy took cover behind some trees.

"Why do these people have to use guns?" said Buffy as she peeked around the trees they were taking cover behind, "there are some shadows in the crypt that I could use, together with the shadows outside."

"Huh?" said Faith.

"Something I've wanted to try" said Buffy as she grabbed a hold of Faith as they both jumped into a shadow.

**Inside Spike's Crypt, a few seconds later.**

As the Scoobies and Inoue were discussing what they were going to do now that the plan of going through the sewers was effectively shot down, they looked on in surprise as Buffy jumped through a shadow with faith in hand who looked green in the face.

"Ok" said Faith as she ran to a corner of the crypt and tried not to throw up, "what the hell, B?"

"Sorry" said Buffy, "I never did that with a passenger."

"I mean it's cool as hell" replied Faith, "but still…."

"Faith?" said Willow in anger, "what the heck are you doing here? I knew you were sent to kill Buffy by the Council, and I knew…."

"Willow" said Buffy as she held on to the redhead's arm, "she didn't come to kill me or us, Travers played her… wanted her to act against us but…"

"I don't trust that douche" said Faith as she leaned against the wall of the crypt as she tried to keep her dinner in her body, "he told me that B was taken over by a demon that that she was going to kill you and the others. I didn't believe him, but I had to make sure because I knew that if she was a demon… I mean really a demon.. then I'd need to protect you and the Scoobies."

"And you were going to do that out of the kindness of your own heart?" asked Xander as he hugged Anya.

"I.. I just came to help out" said Faith as she glanced at the still angry Willow, "even if you don't want it."

"Listen" said Buffy as the sounds of gunfire were still coming from outside, although they were stopped by the barrier, "I was thinking of a multi-pronged attack."

"Us?" said Xander as he pointed to himself and the others in the crypt.

"Yea" replied Buffy as she turned to Inoue, "Orihime can you place a shield that would cover everyone in the room? And can blasts go out from inside your shield?"

"Ummm" said Orihime a she thought hard, "my shield rejects events that are outside it, so it can stop anything.. even bullets. But firing something from inside the shield? I don't see why it won't work."

"Alright" said Buffy as she looked at Inoue, "what I need for you to do is create a shield that covers everyone in the crypt after I take Faith, Anya and Spike outside with me."

"Alright" nodded Inoue.

"Anya?" asked Xander as he looked at Buffy.

"She's super strong" said Buffy, "we need her on the front lines."

"I'll be ok" said Anya, "Orihime can heal me if anything happens."

"So you're a witch?" asked Faith as she looked at Inoue.

"Ummm…" said Inoue, "ummm… no… I just have some abilities… that's all."

"Ah" replied Faith.

"Ok" said Buffy as she grabbed Faith's hand before looking at Willow and Tara, "once the shield is up and we're outside, I need the both of you to fire magical blasts, or anything that would distract them, while me and the others take them out."

"Good plan" said Faith as she rubbed her fist, "no killing though right? Juts some broken bones?"

"No killing" said Buffy, "bruise them up if you want to."

"Great" grinned Faith.

"Come on" said Buffy as she pulled Faith through a shadow and appeared outside some distance away from the soldiers.

Once Buffy had gotten everyone in place, Orihime called on her Shun Shun Rikka to create a domed shield around her, Xander, Willow and Tara.

"Ready?" asked Willow as Tara nodded.

"Remember what Yoruichi taught you" said Tara, "focus, gather the spirit particles onto the palm of your hand… combine it with magic and your own spirit energy, and then fire."

"Just remember that this will bring down the crypt around us" said Xander, "and Spike may have to stay with us for a while."

"It'll be worth it for revenge against these goons" said Willow, "but the shield…"

"It will hold" said Inoue.

"Ready?" asked Tara as she held out the palm of her hand towards a wall.

"Aim" said Willow as she started to gather purple coloured energy in the palms of her hands.

"Fire" said Tara as orange blasts of energy shot out from her hand, while Willow shot out purple blasts of energy from her hands as the crypt started to crash down all around them.

As the blasts of purple and orange energy were coming out through the crypt, it started to get demolished with the soldiers taking cover just as they were attacked on all sides by the two slayers, Spike and Anya who had gone through seven of the remain eleven soldiers that had come with Travers. The twelfth soldier having been taken care off earlier that night by Faith after he shot the net at Buffy, during her fight with the hollow.

Once the crypt was completely destroyed and all the soldiers could see was a domed shield, some had started to shoot the shield again while the others started engaging Anya, Spike, Buffy and Faith in hand to hand combat.

Seeing that they were still being shot at by a few soldiers, Willow and Tara aimed their blasts at them and took them down in no time at all.

"Orihime" said Willow once there was a lull in the shooting, "keep up the shield until Buffy gives us the all clear."

Just then, Inoue saw a soldier hit the shield hard face first before he slipped back onto the ground unconscious. It was a few minutes later that both of the Slayers, Anya and Spike walked towards the shielded group.

"Orihime" said Buffy as she willed the armour covering her mouth to retract into her body, "you can put down the shield, we should be safe now."

"Hold on" said Xander as the shield went down while he seemed to smell the air, "something's wrong."

"Yea" said Spike, "you people destroyed my crypt."

"I… I'm sorry about that" said Inoue, "I'm sure you can find another one."

"But that one was nice and comfortable" said Spike, "even had a television."

"Whoa" said Faith as she stepped towards Inoue, "not bad."

"Thanks" replied Inoue as she gave a slight bow.

"And not bad, Red" smiled Faith as she looked at Willow, "haven't seen you do that before."

"I guess I'm learning new things" said Willow as she glanced at Tara.

"Guys" said Xander as he put his hand up, "something's wrong."

"He's right" said Spike as he looked behind him just as a huge pillar of black and red energy appeared in the other end of the cemetery.

"Kurosaki-kun" said Inoue just as the group saw a shockwave head straight towards them.

"Get close to me, now!" shouted Inoue as everyone ran close to her as she called on her Shun Shun Rikka to create the domed orange shield again. Once the shockwave harmlessly passed them, Inoue pulled the shield back down again and ran towards where the pillar of energy appeared.

"Orihime!" said Buffy as she ran after her, "wait."

**Other side of Sunnydale Memorial Cemetery, five minutes earlier.**

After having taken care of a Hollow in the city, Helen and Ichigo returned to the cemetery in the search of Buffy when they heard gunshots coming from the direction of Spike's crypt.

"Ichigo" said Helen, "we need to…."

"Helen?" said Ichigo as he noticed the worried look on Helen's face, "Helen? What's wrong?"

"I…. I…." said Helen before it seemed like she was pulled back down onto the ground hard.

"Helen!" shouted Ichigo as he felt something pull on his leg. Trying to break out of the hold was no use as the more he struggled, the more he was being pulled down until he crashed into the ground right next to Helen.

"Ouch" said Ichigo as he slowly got up, but found that he couldn't move his feet.

"Helen?" asked Ichigo as he looked at Helen, who in turn was scanning her head around her surroundings before she stopped and called out into the darkness just as she grabbed the hilt of her sword.

"I know you're here" said Helen, "come on out."

"Two Soul Reapers" said one of the four witches who had stepped out of the shadows cast by the surrounding trees, "interesting. We expected only the orange haired one, this is indeed our lucky day."

"Helen?" asked Ichigo, "witches?"

"Yea" said Helen as she took out her sword, with Ichigo doing the same thing, "dark magic practitioners."

"Those won't work" said another witch who pointed at the swords and placed a red crystal on the ground before reciting a spell where the crystal glowed brightly and released two rays of energy that covered both Helen and Ichigo. As the energy covered both Ichigo and Helen, it slowly started to coalesce onto their hands and feet until they formed red coloured shackles that connected to the red crystal as it began to pulse.

"Helen?" said Ichigo as he saw the older blonde get onto one knee, "what's going on?"

"It… It's sucking out our reiatsu" said Helen as she struggled to get up again, "you won't feel it yet… but…. Damn."

"She is right" said one of the witches

"Kido?" asked Ichigo as Helen shook her head.

"I.. I… can't focus" said Helen as he legs trembled while she stood back up after having fallen down again.

"Your powers are going into the crystal" said the youngest witch as she stared at Ichigo, "we'll give Travers the woman's power.. but yours…. yours is so wonderfully powerful. We'll keep it to ourselves."

"Ichigo" said Helen as she stabbed her sword into the ground and leaned on it while holding one arm up, "you need to destroy the crystal."

"What are you doing?" asked Ichigo as he saw Helen get down on both her knees.

"Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws" said Helen as se struggled to speak, "Hado number 33, Sokatsui."

The witches watched in shock as blue flame like energy emerged from Helen's palm and powered through one of the witches while the others leapt to the sides to prevent themselves from being hit.

"You… you… you bitch" said another witch as the one it hit, simply turned to ash.

"Ichigo" said Helen, "I don't have much reiatsu left. You.. you need to crack it. One of them is already down, the spell shouldn't be that powerful anymore."

"That's why you did it" said the oldest witch, "why you went after one of my sisters. You idiot, even if you kill all of us.. the spell would never break. Our blood is what created that crystal, and our blood is what would hold that power. Even if all of us die, your powers will remain in the crystal."

"Until broken, right?" said Ichigo as he glanced at Helen nodding her head.

"You… you… you heard of the War" asked Helen as she grabbed the hilt of her sword and stood back up slowly, "the Winter War? Fought for the control of heaven?"

"Every powerful witch has felt it" replied the oldest one, "as have we… so?"

"Meet the one who beat Aizen" said Helen as she glanced at Ichigo.

"A container huh?" said Ichigo as he looked at the remaining three witches, "a container can only hold so much until it breaks."

"This can never break" said another of the witches, "even if you are the hero of the war that we have heard about, no one can break it."

"Ichigo" said Helen, "you need to release everything you have."

"Got it" said the orange haired Shinigami as he slowly released his reiatsu.

The three witches watched as blue energy slowly emerged from Ichigo as it kept on building and building until there was a small burst of energy.

"Won't work" said the witches as they glared at Ichigo, "no matter what you do, it won't work. All you are doing now is filling the crystal much faster with your power."

"Bankai" said Ichigo as the Witches stepped back slightly as a huge pillar of black and red energy shot up into the sky followed by a shockwave that pushed back the three witches while Ichigo watched Helen stab her sword deeper into the ground and hold on tightly onto the hilt, "Tensa Zangetsu."

"That won't work either" said the oldest witch as she covered her face after she and the others had stood up, "you won't…."

"Its cracking" said Ichigo smiling as he noticed a crack appearing onto the crystal, "told ya."

"No" said the eldest Witch just as another crack appeared on the crystal, followed by another and then another. Eventually, the crystal couldn't take it anymore and it broke apart in a reiatsu explosion that created a shockwave blowing away the witches, as well as Ichigo and Helen.

TBC.


	48. Chapter 48

**Two minutes away from Sunnydale, at the same time.**

Rukia had been holding on to both Angel and Giles before she stopped again so that the Watcher wouldn't throw up on her Shinigami uniform. While he was heaving on the side of the road, she kept a look out for anything that seemed to be unusual, while at the same time she kept on looking at her phone.

"Is everything alright?" asked Angel as he walked towards Rukia and away from Giles.

"Just making sure that the threat I made to that leader of the Watcher Council goes through" said Rukia.

"So all of this started with Glory, huh" said Angel.

"Yes" replied Rukia as she pressed some buttons on her phone, "we are keeping Mrs Summers and Dawn safe in Soul Society until this new danger passes, although we do have another danger to Dawn specifically that we'll be taking care of once this is done."

"You mean the Knights of Byzantium?" asked Angel as Rukia looked up at him in surprise, "yes, we've also checked them out once I was told about Glory. Apparently they're looking for something called the Key that Glory needed. And I suspect that even with her gone, they'll still go after the Key until they have it in their possession."

"You…. you know about the Key?" said Giles as he turned to Angel after he wiped his mouth with a piece of tissue paper.

"Yea" said Angel, "like I said, I did my research too but I don't know who or what the Key is, just that the Knights want to destroy it."

"I see" said Giles as he glanced at Rukia.

"Come" said Rukia as she held both of their hands, "we only have… no."

Suddenly, Rukia widened her eyes as she looked around her.

"Rukia?" said Giles, "what's going on? Are you alright?"

"Ichigo" said Rukia when everyone looked towards the city when they heard the sound of a large explosion and saw a pillar of black and red reiatsu go up into the sky, followed by the sounds of another shockwave.

"What was that?" asked Angel.

"Come on" said Rukia as she grabbed a hold of both Giles and Angel, "they may need our help."

**Sunnydale Memorial cemetery.**

As Inoue and the others were running towards the general area of where the black and red pillar appeared from, they heard another louder explosion.

"Orihime!" shouted Buffy just before she grabbed Anya and Xander, who the nearest two people next to her, and jumped into a nearby shadow, "shield!"

"Get behind me!" said Inoue as she created a shield using her Shun Shun Rikka just before another massive reiatsu shockwave hit the shield.

"Will that hold?" asked Faith as she looked at the shield starting to crack just as the shockwave passed them by.

"It did" said Inoue as she started to pant hard.

"Orihime?" said Willow as she ran to the auburn haired girl while Tara scanned the area, trying to sense Ichigo and Helen just as Masaki once showed her to, "you alright? What was that?"

"Kurosaki-Kun's reiatsu" said Inoue as she held on to Willow's shoulder for balance, "something must have happened to him to release an explosion like that."

"Damn" said Faith as she scratched her head, "that was wicked."

"Yeah" said Buffy as she jumped out of another shadow with Anya and Xander who were breathing hard so as to try and not throw up from the experience.

"Inoue" said Rukia and she, shunpo'd in with Giles and Angel.

"That's just cool" grinned Faith when she looked at Angel and gave a wider grin than was even possible.

"Faith" said the vampire as he approached the brunette Slayer, "you look good?"

"That's it?" said Faith as she placed her hands on her hips, "that's all you gotta say?"

"Well" said Angel, "I was going to say congratulations on getting your freedom."

"Travers told me that you and the others were killed" said Faith softly, "I needed to make sure, and I had to help B in case what he said about her was true. That's why I accepted the deal."

"Angel?" said Buffy as she willed away her armour.

"Hey" said Angel, "I came, but looks like the party's over."

"Old man" said Spike as he glared at Angel.

"Spike" replied Angel, "and what are you doing here?"

"They destroyed my home" said Spike, "although I did get to beat up on the one who were mostly responsible for it, although my head still hurts like hell."

"The chip that Buffy told me about?" asked Angel.

"Yea" said Spike, "which mean I get to stay with the Slayer till I find a new place."

"Hey" said Buffy, "I never…"

"Xander said so" said Spike grinning as Buffy turned to look at Xander, who was slowly walking backwards.

"Xander?" said Buffy as she turned towards her friend and glared at him.

"Sounded like a good idea at the time" said Xander sheepishly.

"Where are Ichigo and Helen?" asked Rukia.

"We were running towards them" said Inoue, "and then that shockwave hit us."

"I can't sense mom or Ichigo anywhere" said Tara as she turned to Rukia, worry etched onto her face.

"Maybe we should split up and…." said Inoue just as two black bolts of energy hit her back and she flew towards Willow and Xander.

"Willow!" shouted Tara as she ran towards Willow and Xander.

"Inoue!" shouted Rukia just as another three bolts were heading towards the racing Tara, Willow, Xander and Inoue who were laying on the floor in pain.

Rukia used her shunpo to move in between the blasts and its targets before she used her sword to block the blasts.

"B" said Faith as she got into and attacking stance just as two more bolts of energy were heading towards her. Just then Buffy in her armoured form appeared from a shadow right in front of her and blocked the shots.

"Two slayers, three witches, two vampires…. Umm.. one with a Soul, and another Soul Reaper" said two of the witches as they walked towards the group.

"Our lucky day" smiled the youngest looking witch as she leaned onto one of the other witches. Everyone could see that she was the one who fired the blasts since smoke seemed to emanate from the palm of her hand, "the two we wanted are gone, but all of you would do."

"Gone?" asked Tara as she helped Willow stand up, "what do you mean gone?"

"Meaning they vanished" said the oldest witch, "as in they are no more. They didn't have the protective magicks that we cast on ourselves at the last moment to save us from that shockwave. Without that magic nothing could have survived that."

"Now" said the Witch in the middle of the group as they raised their hands, "after we've made you all unconscious. We'll take the Soul Reaper and the three witches…. Travers can deal with the rest of you."

"B" whispered Faith as she moved next to Buffy, "can you sense Travers?"

"No" whispered Buffy as she glanced at Faith, "why? Revenge?"

"We need to put a stop to this" whispered Faith, "and he's the key. Take care of him and the Council will back off."

"Take care of him? As in?" asked Buffy as she looked at Faith.

"Don't worry" smiled Faith as she kept her eyes on the witches, "just bruise him a little… come on, don't tell me you've never wanted to do that."

"Right" said Buffy, "but no, I can't sense him."

"I have his scent" whispered Angel as he heard the Witches talking about what they would do to Willow, Tara and Inoue, "he's to your north-east, he's close by."

"Right" said Buffy as she glanced at Faith, "looked like Rukia's got this taken care of, how about we go meet the head of the Council."

"Go" said Buffy as she grabbed both Faith and Angel before she narrowly avoided another volley of blasts before jumping into a shadow.

"They left you all alone" said the youngest Witch as she stared at Rukia, "what will you do?"

"I am giving you this chance to leave here peacefully" said Rukia as she raised her blade, "ordinarily, Soul Reapers are forbidden from using their Zanpakutō against humans, but due to some special circumstances the word has just come down that any and all force, including force lethal against humans, has been authorized to ensure protection of the Slayer and her friends. So I am asking you again, leave peacefully."

"Rukia?" asked Giles, "what are you talking about?"

"Remember that threat I made against the leader of your Watcher's council?" asked Rukia as she took out her phone and threw it to Giles while staring at the witches, "what would happen to them?"

"Yes?" said Giles as he looked at the phone and his eyes went wide open, "Oh….. their accounts…. All of them, even the hidden ones have been cleaned out?"

"Yes" said Rukia, "its hidden away where they could never find it. No matter how much they try looking."

"I see" said Giles.

"Now" said Rukia as she glared at the witches, "leave this place and never come back again."

"No" said all three remaining witches as they fired bolts of black energy at Rukia which she blocked.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki" said Rukia as she activated her sword's Shikai.

Just when Rukia was getting ready to perform a Shunpo, she put her sword back down… stood up straight and smiled.

"Rukia?" asked Tara, "what are you doing?"

"They're here" said Rukia as she looked back at Tara and Willow, "that idiot is alright."

"Fools" said the three witches as they cast a spell that produced a large fireball that travelled fast towards Rukia as she just remained standing there.

"Rukia" said Willow, "you need to block."

"Yeah" said Ichigo, the entire sleeve of his Bankai uniform ripped off, as he blocked the fireball "you should block… I mean, I may not be there to save your ass…. Again."

"Hey" said Rukia as she hit his head with her sheathe, "pay attention."

"Hah" said Ichigo as he looked at the unconscious Inoue, and Tara and Willow, "how is she?"

"She's breathing" said Willow.

"Rukia" said Ichigo, "can you heal her?"

"Yeah" said Rukia as she knelt down next to Inoue and starting the healing kido on her.

"You girls did good" said Ichigo.

"Hey, so did we" said Spike as he motioned towards everyone else, "don't forget us."

"Good job" said Ichigo as he looked at Xander, Anya, Giles and Spike before looking back at the witches, "now it's our turn."

"Ichigo?" said Tara as she stood up and looked around, "where's my mother?"

"It was touch and go there for a while, Tara" said Ichigo as he glanced back at the blonde witch, "they sucked our reiatsu into a crystal, hers more than mine…. but she's fine now… in fact she should be here in….."

Tara and the others looked on as a blue spear like object went through the chest of one of the witches before it was pulled out. As the witch fell onto the ground, the other two witches turned around to see Helen in her Academy white uniform, except this time she had what looked like blue shoulder armour and her sword looked as if it was made of blue glass.

"Mom?" asked Tara as Helen brought her sword to her side, as if she was ready to swing it towards the witches. They watched as the blade looked as if it was covered in water before she swung it and a blue crescent of water went through one of the witches before Helen turned around and impaled her sword through the last one.

"I heard everything you said while I was talking to my Zanpakutō, asking her for help… asking her to lend me her power because you took most of mine" said Helen as she whispered into the ear of the last witch she stabbed, "I should thank you really, otherwise I would have never have been able to convince her to help me. Also, you shouldn't have threatened my daughter."

"Mom" said Tara as she ran towards her after the last witch fell onto the ground bleeding from her stomach, "are you alright?"

"Hi" smiled Helen as she stabbed her sword into the ground as she fell onto her knees. Tara and Helen looked on as her shoulder armour vanished and her sword transformed back into her normal katana, "just a bit tired."

"You did it?" asked Tara as she kneeled down and hugged Helen, "you really did it?"

"Yeah" said Helen laughing, "now my instructors at the academy are going to be pushing my ass even more…. Great."

"Congratulations" said Rukia as she shunpo'd towards Helen, "your instructors will get my report as well on how well you handled yourself."

"Thanks" said Helen, "but… but….. I…"

"Mom?" said Helen as she collapsed onto Tara's shoulder, "Mom?"

"It's alright" said Rukia as she kneeled down next to Tara, "she's exhausted… calling on her Shikai, combined with her current low reiatsu level has exhausted her. Give her a few days to relax and she'll be fine."

"Can she relax down here?" asked Tara with hope in her eyes, "I mean with me?"

"I'm sorry" said Rukia, "I'll have to ask my superiors, but Soul Society would be better as there is a huge abundance of Spirit Particles that would aid her in regaining her reiatsu."

"I see" said Tara as she ran her fingers through Helen's hair.

"Xander" said Ichigo as he looked around, "where's Buffy?"

"Gone to give Travers a piece of her mind" said Xander as he pointed to the direction he remembered Angel gave Buffy, "they went that way…. I think."

"Can't you smell them?" asked Spike, "cause I can smell blood."

"Right" said Ichigo as Giles came up to him.

"Take me with you, Ichigo" said Giles.

"You sure?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes" he replied, "it's time I had a talk again with my old friend."

"Alright" said Ichigo as he held on o Giles' arm and shunpo'd away.

TBC


	49. Chapter 49

**Sunnydale Memorial cemetery, five meters outside main entrance.**

Travers, along with the drivers of the three vans, were waiting patiently for the battle to end. He was sitting on the passenger seat smiling to himself as he kept on thinking about what he would be able to do with the captured powers of a Shinigami.

'_Never ending magicks'_ thought Travers to himself, _'never ending magicks that would protect the world, and at the same time enable the Council to gain more leeway and influence among governments and the various other Covens that exist. Especially the one in Devon, the one that constantly refuses to fall in line with the Council. This power would get them to follow our rules; our way of doing things. Now, I just need that power in my hands.'_

It was while he was thinking that he had heard a loud explosion and the van rocked violently as it was hit by a black and red coloured shockwave. Eventually, the rocking got so violent that the three vans were swept away; their tyres squealing on the asphalt as the driver engaged the brakes to no avail and, soon enough, the force of the shockwave rolled the vans over twice before the shockwave dissipated and the vans ended up quite a distance away from where they were parked. Two of the vans were resting onto their sides, while the third one lay upside down.

"Mr….. Mr. Travers" groaned the Driver as he opened his eyes, only to see the entire world on its side, "are you alright?"

The driver felt something seeping from his forehead, all he could tell was that it was warm, so he used the back of his hand to wipe it and looked on as he noticed the blood smeared the back of his hand.

"Mr. Travers?" said the driver as he grabbed a hold of the outside of the door with one hand and undid hi seatbelt with the other hand. Once he undid the seat belt, he grabbed the outside of the door with both his arms and slowly climbed out.

'Thank God the window was open' the driver thought to himself.

The driver then lay on the side of the van and called out to Travers who was still unconscious.

"Mr. Travers!" said the driver loudly as he reached into the cabin with one arm, "Mr. Travers."

"Hey" said two of the other drivers with side-arms out and ready to fire at any enemy, "how's he?"

"I don't know" said the driver trying to wake up Travers, "I need a guard, in case we have demons or even one of those Soul Reapers coming here to check up on what happened."

The two other drivers then took up positions near the van as Travers slowly started to regain consciousness.

"Ummmmm" said Travers as he slowly opened his eyes and found himself laying on his side, on the passenger side door.

"Mr. Travers!" said the driver again as Travers moved his head slowly and looked up, "reach for my hand, I'll pull you out."

Travers slowly manoeuvred himself so that he was standing on the passenger side door as he brought up both of his hands and gripped the driver's hand, and was pulled out.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Travers after he was helped back down onto the asphalt.

"Sir" replied his driver, "what happened?"

"I do believe that we may have won" said Travers as he walked towards the cemetery again.

"Sir, wait!" said his driver as he rushed to accompany him with the others following them as they took up flanking positions on either side of the head of the Watchers Council.

"Yes, Mr. Travers" said Buffy as she jumped out of a shadow right in front of Travers and his driver, along with Faith and Angel.

"You" said Travers surprised as he quickly nodded to the drivers as they immediately exchanged their sidearm's for crossbows and crosses. Grabbing one of the crosses from his driver, Travers held it towards Buffy as a shield, "stay away from me, you demon!"

"Faith, Angel" said Buffy as she grabbed the cross from Travers before she spun to the left and performed a perfectly executed back kick at Travers' driver, making him fly back a few steps before he fell onto the ground. Angel and Faith took on the other two, with Angel narrowly missing getting staked in the heart after another driver shot his crossbow. Unfortunately for that driver though, Angel was able to disarm him while he was loading the crossbow with another wooden stake.

"B, I'm done" said Faith after she had incapacitated her foe after disarming him and then giving him a punch to his solar plexus. The driver held to his chest in pain before he fell onto the ground and moaned.

"Me too" said Angel as he, Buffy and Faith walked towards Travers who was slowly backing away.

Travers kept on backing away until he hit the side of the van he was in and soon he was surrounded by the three of them.

"Do what you will, Demon" hissed Travers, "the Council is forever, we will come after you and Faith for this treachery."

"Seriously" said Buffy as she punched her fist through the metal skin of the van right next to Travers' head, "I am not a demon, but I do have you and the Watcher's Council to thank for this."

"What.. what are you talking about?" asked Travers.

"The deep, dark secret of the Slayer Line" said Angel, "we know the truth now."

"The Slayer powers come from a demon" said Faith as she rubbed her fist, "and you people knew about it."

"This armour" said Buffy, "this is thanks to the echo of the demon, its essence that still remains in me after I died and went to Kendra. And then when she died it went to Faith…. but of course, you knew that too didn't you?"

"So?" said Travers, "that armour is still demonic. You cannot be trusted with it. That's why the Watchers exist. To ensure that the Slayer is never corrupted."

"OR to ensure that the Slayer obediently follows your orders" said Buffy, "isn't that right?"

"Miss Summers" said Travers, "we can help you, we…."

"Are you kidding?" said Faith incredulously, "you wanted me to kill her, you told me that she was going to kill Willow and the others and that I had to kill her before she opened the Hellmouth. Hell, you even said that she killed Angel and his team."

"Not only that" said Buffy, "you authorised the kill order on my friends… on innocent civilians."

"Miss Summers" said Travers as his voice became more menacing, "we do what we have to in order to save the world. You, like it or not, are now a demon and will be categorized as such. We will kill you and those who associate with you. Also, don't be naïve, this is a war….. a war against this demonic bastardization of the Slayer, and against evil…. Innocents will die either way."

"You purposely targeted the Scoobies" said Angel as he stepped forward, "you wanted to commit an act of murder."

"And what will you do?" snarled Travers as he glared at Angel, "Kill me? I mean you are the great Angelus, aren't you?"

"I was thinking about calling the Feds" said Faith as everyone looked at her, "hey, I'm trying to change here. I mean he's got to pay for what he's done, and killing him would be too easy for him anyway. I wanna see him suffer."

"I agree" said Buffy as she stepped back and retracted her armour.

"That's still so cool" said Faith as she budged Angel with her elbow

"I'll be out by tomorrow morning" said Travers, "you have no idea the resources I command."

"Which is nothing" said Giles after he was shunpo'd in by Ichigo, who was soon followed by Rukia, "you and the Council have absolutely nothing."

"Wh.. what?" said Travers as he stared at the two Shinigami, "what is the meaning of…."

"Silence" said Rukia as she stood next to Ichigo, "do you remember what I told you back at the Magic Box? What would happen if you did anything to the Slayer and her friends?"

"It's all over, Quentin" said Giles as he walked towards Travers, "Rukia and Soul Society have taken away every single financial resource of the Council, you don't have anything anymore."

"No" said Travers, "you traitor… you allied yourself with demons and Soul Reapers against your… ophhh!"

Even before Travers could finish his rant, Giles had given Travers a quick punch into his stomach before he turned around and walked away.

"Oh" said Ichigo, "the authorities have been called as well, and I do believe that they'll want to hold you for questioning… especially after everyone here provides statements against you."

"As of now" said Rukia, "at least until Mr. Giles and the others have calmed down, Soul Society will be watching over the Slayer and her friends. Eventually, all the Council's money and resources will be put into the charge of MR. Giles, after which Soul Society will provide background support when possible… the first step being assigning a Shinigami to this sector."

"Really?" said Buffy as she turned around and looked at Rukia, "anyone we know?"

"I don't know" said Rukia, "but rest assured, someone will be assigned here."

"Ah" said Buffy as she turned back to Travers, just as she heard sirens in the distance, "looks like the cavalry's arrived."

"Yep" said Rukia.

"So" said Faith as she approached Ichigo, "so you must be the one Travers wanted to get rid of, are you the one B was saying affected her?"

"Yea" said Ichigo as Faith wrapped her arm around his.

"So" said Faith with a grin, "how close do I have to be to you so that I can get something as cool as that?"

"I… umm… ah…. Huh?" said Ichigo as his face turned red while Buffy and Rukia tried not to laugh at his nervousness, "well, she was exposed over a period of months… so…"

"Really?" said Faith as she looked at Buffy who nodded in agreement, "well, that kinda blows…"

"Why don't you stay?" asked Buffy ass he looked at Faith, "I mean, there are something's we need to talk about and well….. the Hellmouth could always do with two Slayers."

"I go were the wind takes me" said Faith as she let go of Ichigo's arm and put her hands in her pockets, "I mean…."

"Stay at my house" said Buffy, "I mean Dawn may be a bit pissed that you tried to kill me and all…."

"Right" said Faith.

"But my mom… well….. she thought that you need a support system" said Buffy, "a family, you know… I mean…."

"OR you can come back to L.A" said Angel as the sirens were just outside the cemetery.

"Thanks" said Faith with a smile before she looked at Buffy and shrugged her shoulders, "but maybe for now I'll stay in Sunnydale…. What's the worst that can happen right?"

"Don't say that" said Rukia, Buffy and Ichigo together.

"Well" said Ichigo, "I better carry the others to…. By the way, where do we take them to? I mean Giles' place looks a warzone, and Buffy's home isn't done yet."

"My old mansion is still standing" said Angel as he turned to Ichigo, "you can take them there."

"Right" said Ichigo as he grabbed his shoulder, "just show me the way."

Once Ichigo had shunpo'd away, Rukia turned to Giles, Buffy and Faith.

"I should get going" said Rukia, "there's another group that we will talk to regarding the Key."

"The Knights of Byzantium?" asked Buffy,

"Yes" replied Rukia, "they won't bother you again. We'll make sure of it."

**Sunnydale Memorial Cemetery, ten minutes later.**

Helen slowly opened her eyes as she stared at Tara smiling at her through a transparent orange glow. Turning her head, she noticed that Inoue was looking at her with a smile when suddenly, the glow vanished and the two fairies that made up her healing ability went back to their resting places on her hair pins.

"How are you feeling?" asked Inoue, "your body is healed, but restoring reiatsu takes a bit longer. I should have restored enough that you won't feel too tired."

"Thanks" said Helen as she slowly sat up after being helped by Willow and Tara, "the Gigai should help me restore more, right?"

"That's how they're supposed to work" said Inoue as she offered Helen her hand as the older blonde woman stood up, "you should be getting your Gigai tomorrow morning."

"Yea" said Helen as she sheathed her sword before looking at Tara and Willow.

"Mom… mom" said Tara as she motioned Spike, Xander and Anya to come closer as well, "I.. I.. know I haven't introduced my friends properly so…"

"Hi" said Xander noticing the nervousness of the blonde witch, "I'm Xander, and this is my girlfriend Anya."

"Hi" said Anya, "I'm an ex-Vengeance demon… which means that I don't do anymore bad things…. Rukia and Ichigo can vouch for me… I swear."

"It's ok" smiled Helen as she shook the hands of Xander and Anya, "thanks for looking out for Tara, she told me a lot about you all while we were in Soul Society."

"Mom" said Tara as she motioned towards the bleached vampire, "this is Spike."

"The Vampire" said Helen, "seems like he's on the side of the angels?"

"Well" said Spike as he scratched his head, "I'm still evil…. Most of the time….. I mean…"

"I understand" said Helen as she walked up and whispered into his ear, "your secret is safe with me."

"Huh" said Spike as Helen walked back towards Tara and Willow.

"And… and…. this is Willow" said Tara as she motioned towards the redhead, "I know I haven't introduced her,, and well, it's been real… you know… hectic, and I…."

"Hi" said Willow as she walked towards Helen and offered her hand out to Helen, "I heard so many things about you from Tara. She talks about you a lot…. I mean it's a good things….. I mean I like hearing about you. I feel as if I know a lot about you, even before meeting you."

"I've heard about you too, Willow" said Helen as she shook Willow's hand, "Tara's told me quite a bit about you."

"All good things, I hope" said Willow as she looked at Tara.

It was just then that Ichigo shunpo'd in and landed in between Inoue, Tara, Willow and Helen; and Spike, Xander and Anya.

"You look much better" smiled Ichigo as he looked at Helen.

"Thanks to Orihime" said Helen as the auburn haired girl nodded.

"Well" said Ichigo, "Angel offered the use of his home until Buffy's house is completed and Giles' apartment is fixed up."

"I'm out then" said Spike as he turned around, "not staying with the grand-poof, unless you want us to kill each other."

"Where…. Where will you stay?" asked Tara as she looked at Spike, "I.. I'm sorry about your crypt."

"I can't believe that I'm even going to suggest this" said Xander as he looked at Spike, "you can stay in my apartment… but in the closet."

"Can I watch my Passions? And Falcon Crest?" asked Spike.

"Fine" said Xander.

"OK" replied Spike, "I'll follow you lot then."

"Helen, Tara, Willow" said Xander, "you three ladies are more than welcome to stay for the night."

"Mom?" asked Tara.

"I think I'll do some more patrolling with Ichigo" said Helen, "I mean…"

"You should stay with Tara" said Willow as Helen looked back at the redhead, "I mean, you must be tired…. Maybe it would be better if you had a break."

"You should" said Ichigo as he looked at Helen, before turning towards everyone else, "but the authorities may want to talk with you guys about the incident at Giles' place, I'll let him know that you'll be staying at Xander's apartment."

"And… and you?" asked Tara as she looked at Ichigo, "will you be staying with us?"

"Given that Xander's apartment will be full" smiled Ichigo, "I'll just stay in my dorm room, but I may be going out for patrolling later on."

"Kurosaki-kun" said Inoue, "can you bring me to my hotel room? I need to pack for my trip back with Kuchiki-san."

"Alright" said Ichigo as he held her hand, "ready?"

"Yes" said Inoue as the both of them vanished, but not before Ichigo glanced back and gave a small smile to Tara.

"Alright then" said Xander, "come on, follow the leader back to a live of marginal luxury."

"Great" said Spike as he followed behind Anya, "still can't believe I'll be spending more time with Dracula's bi….."

"I heard that!" said Xander as the three of them walked onwards, followed by Tara, Helen and Willow.

**Xander's Apartment, five hours later.**

It was already early morning and everyone had already fallen asleep, except for the blonde haired witch who was lying on the couch as Willow slept on the carpeted floor right underneath her. Tara looked around and saw that Helen was sleeping on a mattress on the far side of the room. Looking back at the redhead sleeping on the carpet she started thing back to the time when she first met Willow, or first saw her and from that day her life changed.

Then she thought back to the day she met Ichigo, the boy who came from Japan and lived with the Summers women. He had saved her life from a Hollow. Tara smiled as she recalled her being the first one Ichigo talked about who he really was, he talked about the Winter War and then….. then came the dreams. She learnt that she absorbed his reiatsu, and in that reiatsu, she was able to see his memories. She then learnt about the sacrifices and the risks that Ichigo took to protect the people close to him, the people that he cared about.

Soon, Tara had tears welling up in her eyes; she loved two people. She loved Willow because she was her first love, someone she's had a strong connection to since the very first time they met. Tara knew that Willow had lots of power, power that could be used for good… power that could be used for helping others. She promised her mother that she would train Willow in the use of her magicks because Tara knew that Willow had the potential to be the most powerful magic user on the planet and, once she learnt about Soul Society and Kido, Tara knew that Willow could be one of the most powerful Captains once she entered Soul Society.

And then came Ichigo. She knew that there wasn't an instant attraction like with Willow, but over time he broke every idea she had about how men would treat her due to her use of magicks. The fact was that Ichigo had never asked her to show off her magic. The thing with both Ichigo and Willow was that the both of them would protect Tara, no matter what happened.

'_Maybe because he's surrounded by kido practitioners everyday'_ thought Tara to herself.

The fact was that she felt comfortable around Ichigo, she felt confident… she didn't stutter except when she got extremely nervous about something, she could be herself; something that she was afraid of showing the Scoobies.

'Why am I afraid?' thought Tara to herself, 'Why can't I be more confident in front of them?'

Then she remembered what Willow had told Ichigo, and the hardest thing was that Ichigo agreed to leave… and that had hurt her even more deeply than Willow telling Ichigo to leave. The fact that everyone else knew about it and didn't do anything, didn't really help matters. It actually cut the wound even deeper.

Sighing as she lay on the sofa, Tara knew she had to make a choice. One part of her was telling her to give Willow another chance, and another part was telling her that Willow and the others had hurt her deeply. All she could do was lie down with her eyes open as a single tear fell down her cheeks.

Tara knew that no matter what happened, one person would be hurt by whatever decision she makes.

TBC.


	50. Caught Between Two Loves

**A/N: **Hiya guys, thanks for all your reviews. I wasn't sure about the rating for this chapter, especially nearer the end so I left it a 'T' rating. Would appreciate any thoughts if the later part should be considered as 'M'. Cheers. Enjoy.

**Location Unknown, Time Unknown.**

Tara found herself surrounded by complete darkness all around her.

"Hello?" said Tara as she turned around, "anyone here?"

"Come on, Ichigo" said a male voice as Tara's surroundings started to shift and she found herself in a dark tunnel.

"The Dangai" said Tara to herself as she looked around her, "but what am I doing here? Why am I here?"

"Tara" said Masaki as she appeared from thin air in front of her, "welcome, welcome to the day Ichigo saved everyone."

"Masaki?" said Tara as she held her hand, "what am I doing here? What does this have to do with Ichigo?"

"Come on, Ichigo" said the man again as Tara looked behind Masaki's shoulder, "get Zangetsu to tell you the Final Getsuga Tenshou. You can do it."

Tara walked towards the man who as she walked closer, she could tell that he was exhausted but kneeling on the ground. In front of him was Ichigo, a different looking Ichigo than the one she knew in Sunnydale. This one's hair was much longer, he looked more leaner and seemed a bit taller even while sitting down with his sword across his knees. Tara even noticed that a black chain was wrapped around Ichigo's right arm. As she turned to the man, Tara leaned closer as he was hanging his head down and saw that it was Ichigo's father, Isshin.

"As you have guessed" said Masaki, "we are in the Dangai."

"Yes" said Tara as she kneeled between Ichigo and Isshin.

"My dear husband" said Masaki as she caressed Isshin's cheeks, "I always thought you looked good with a beard."

"Why… why are we here?" asked Tara, "why in the Dangai?"

"Time flows differently in the Dangai" said Masaki, "an hour in the real world translates to about two thousand hours in here. Do you notice something different from the last time you were here?"

"The walls" said Tara as she looked around her and stood up, "the walls look different."

"Isshin stopped the flow so that Ichigo could train himself here" said Masaki, "so that he could tell Zangetsu to tell him the secrets of the Final Getsuga Tenshou."

"I don't see him training" said Tara, "and why aren't the walls moving anymore?"

"He is in his inner world, Tara" said Masaki, "and the walls stopped moving because Isshin is injecting his reiatsu directly into them, forcing them to stop. But he could only keep this up for two thousand hours, which is amazing actually since it usually takes many numbers of low level Shinigami to stop the walls from flowing."

"Dad" said Ichigo as he held onto Zangetsu's hilt and stood up, "thank you."

"Heh" said Isshin as he collapsed onto the floor.

"Let's go" said Ichigo softly as he shunpo'd away.

"Woah" said Tara as she felt the wind Ichigo generated once he vanished.

"This is the final battle Tara" said Masaki as they found themselves on the side of a road and saw Ichigo land in front of six people, one of whom all white with what looked like short wings on his back.

"Who's that?" asked Tara.

"Aizen" said Masaki, "he absorbed the Hougyoku into himself, and now… he's basically immortal."

"Then… I mean, how did Ichigo?" asked Tara as she looked at the older woman.

"Watch" said Masaki as Tara watched Ichigo slam him hand into Aizen's face before flying off at a high rate of speed into the sky.

"Woah" said Tara as she and Masaki stood above what looked like a desert as Ichigo threw Aizen back into the ground.

As the fight between Aizen and Ichigo went on, she saw the damage being done to the surrounding area as the ground cracked open, a mountain was shattered and Aizen had even used a powerful high level kido that should have destroyed Ichigo, but all the orange haired Shinigami did was wave his hand and destroy the kido itself.

"What.. what's going on?" asked Tara as she looked at Aizen teleport to get some distance between them before he changed right in front of her eyes.

"He's evolving" said Masaki as her face became serious, "he thinks that he can still beat Ichigo, but….."

"Damn" said Tara as there was a huge explosion and, after the smoke had cleared, they found themselves standing over a crater with Aizen squeezing Ichigo's neck, and his left arm burnt. She watched as Ichigo swung his sword up and slashed Aizen across the chest, making him step back again.

"Right now" said Masaki, "Aizen is at a higher level than Shinigami's and Hollow's. But Ichigo, has gone beyond him."

"How.. how is that possible?" asked Tara as she looked at Masaki when she heard the sound a reiatsu explosion and turned to look at Ichigo as he was surrounded by black swirling energy.

"The Final Getsuga Tensou" said Masaki as she closed her eyes, "once he uses that ability, he'll lose his Shinigami powers."

"His sacrifice" said Tara softly.

"Yes" replied Masaki as the black energy dissipated.

Tara watched with eyes opened wide as she looked at Ichigo with long black hair, as his body and right arm was covered in a black flame. Looking on, she saw the flame slowly form into a sword as Ichigo raised it over his head before slashing it downwards.

"Mugetsu" said Ichigo as a wall of black energy raised itself from the ground up, and cut through a screaming Aizen.

Tara looked away as the black energy cut its way through Aizen, and only turned back once she could see the light again.

"It's over" said Masaki as she and Tara landed next to Ichigo, who himself stood in front of a recovering Aizen, "Ichigo's powers are slowly disappearing."

"What?" said Tara as Ichigo's black hair, and the black flames covering his body melted away to reveal his torn shinigami uniform, and then he went down onto his knees panting. Tara looked on as Aizen stood up slowly as Ichigo was on his knees. She saw the former Captain raise his sword as it started to dissolve away.

"He thinks that he'll evolve again" said Masaki, "but…. But, the Hougyoku decided that he is not its master anymore since he lost a lot of his power."

"What?" said Tara as she looked on in shock as red coloured energy spikes jutted out of his body, "wait, that's like what happened to Glory."

"Yes" said Masaki, "Urahara used the same delivery method to send the kido into Glory, as Aizen's. He put a kido of his own creation, into another Kido."

"Oh" replied Tara as she saw Aizen arguing with Urahara before he was finally sealed away.

"And it's done" said Masaki as she looked up at the sun as it cleared the clouds, "the Winter War is over, but Ichigo's personal battle just began."

"What will happen now?" asked Tara as she walked towards Ichigo who was talking to Urahara as he sat down, "what will happen to Ichigo?"

"You'll see" said Masaki as she wrapped her arms around herself and stood next to Ichigo just as Rukia, Inoue, Ishida and Renji walked up to him, "they'll all see."

"They care about him a lot" said Tara as she looked at the happiness evident on Inoue's face that Ichigo was alright. As she looked at the auburn haired female, Tara's heart pained.

"You are worried about how Inoue will feel?" asked Masaki.

"I love two people, Masaki" said Tara, "and one of them happens to be the one she's been crazy in love with for Goddess knows how long. Do I have the right to destroy that?"

"They were together" said Masaki, "they were together for some time before Ichigo came to Sunnydale, they broke up because of the distance and before the both of you became closer."

"If I choose Willow" said Tara, "he'll go back to Inoue?"

"I can't speak for my son" said Masaki, "do you want him to choose Inoue?"

"Am I right to be jealous of her?" asked Tara as she looked at Masaki, "I mean… what am I doing?"

Suddenly there was the sound of a high pitched scream from behind Tara. Turning around, she saw Ichigo writhing in pain as he gave out another howl of pain.

"Ichigo" said Tara as she ran to where he was laying on the ground, and kneeled beside his writhing body. She tried to place her hand on his forehead and hold his hand in hers when instead, they just went through his body. So the blonde witch had to settle for simply kneeling next to him, "you're alright… you're alright."

"Tara" said Masaki as she kneeled next to Tara, "this is just the first stage. The intense pain, and then a loss of consciousness. He'll fall asleep for nearly a month. During that time, the physical effects of his time in the Dangai will be reversed."

"His hair will get shorter?" asked Tara as she looked at Ichigo as he slowly calmed down but couldn't open his eyes as everyone shouted at him to wake up. Looking up, Tara could see that tears were running down Inoue's cheeks, and her heart broke again.

'_I love him'_ thought Tara to herself as she looked down at Ichigo before she looked at Masaki with tears in her eyes.

"What will happen next?" asked Tara, her voice breaking.

"Once all the effects have been reversed" said Masaki, "then he would have lost his Shinigami powers. That's when the second stage begins, his remaining reiatsu would stabilize and he would awaken from his sleep. And shortly after that, the rest of his Spiritual Power will fade away."

"Oh" said Tara as Ichigo vanished from in front of her and her surrounding changed to the front of Ichigo's home. She watched as Rukia and the other stood with him on the street as he looked around.

"He's trying to, but he can't sense, or see spirits anymore" said Masaki, "and he feels Rukia's presence slowly ebbing away."

Tara looked on as Rukia looked up at Ichigo and said goodbye, before she finally vanished from the street and Ichigo looked on sadly.

"His pain" said Tara, "I can see it in his eyes."

"His name, Tara" said Masaki, "do you know what his name means?"

"No" said Tara sadly, "it was stupid for me never to ask that question."

"To some it means Strawberry" said Masaki with a chuckle as Tara smiled, "but it also means 'the one who protects', and without his powers…."

"He can't protect the ones he cares about" said Masaki, "he may seem alright to everyone, but…."

"I can see it in his eyes" said Tara, "and I'm sure Orihime can feel it as well, but if he lost his powers then how do you know all this?"

"There was a tiny spark left" said Masaki, "deep inside his soul, and he would use that spark as he goes on the road to getting his powers back."

"He really did sacrifice a lot" said Tara, "he risked a lot… just like Buffy."

"Yes" replied Masaki, "and you know now how much he sacrificed."

"Yes, I know" said Tara as she suddenly snapped her eyes open. Once she opened her eyes, she found herself in some very familiar surroundings…. Too familiar.

**Tara's Dorm Room, U.C. Sunnydale.**

'_What am I doing in my room?'_ thought Tara to herself, _'I should be asleep at Xander's apartment.'_

As she slowly sat up on the bed, she started to think about how she got back to her room.

"Ummmm… maybe Willow brought me back" said Tara to herself as her heart sank again, "oh, Willow… I… Ichigo… I really don't know."

Just as she was standing up after slipping her feet into her fuzzy slippers, someone started knocking on Tara's door.

"Hold on" said Tara as she made sure that she was decent. Once she made sure she had her shirt and pants on, the blonde witch ran up to her door and opened it.

"Hey" smiled Tara as she stepped aside to let Ichigo into her room, "good morning."

"Morning" said Ichigo, "I'm sorry for coming in so early but…"

"It's alright" said Tara as she stepped closer to him, "I was actually already up when you knocked on my door."

"Oh" smiled Ichigo, "lucky me then."

"Yep" said Tara, "wanna go for breakfast?"

"I was actually here to ask you that question" said Ichigo, "I mean if you're not doing much…."

"No" replied Tara.

"Then we could go to Buffy's house" said Ichigo, "I heard it's already completed, and Helen just got her Gigai… so the both of you can have fun today. You know, before she has to go back."

"I know" said Tara before she started to turn around, "umm…. I should go and change… you can wait here…."

"Tara" said Ichigo as he reached for, and grabbed, Tara's hand and pulled her to him, "do you… I mean would it be alright if I….. you know…."

"If you?" asked Tara as she felt Ichigo put his arms around her back and her hips as he pull her closer until their bodies were touching.

"Well" said Ichigo, "I've always wanted to do this…"

Tara opened her eyes wide in surprise as Ichigo kissed her deeply. It was a few seconds later that she closed her eyes and returned his kiss.

"Ichigo" said Tara as she broke off the kiss after a few minutes, "we should.. I mean… I don't think we…. I mean…"

"I'm sorry" said Ichigo, "I don't know what I was thinking."

"Oh screw it" said Tara as she kissed Ichigo again. While they were kissing, Ichigo slowly pushed Tara toward her bed until she lay down and scrambled towards her pillow. Ichigo then crawled on top of the witch and wrapped his arms around Tara as he kissed her again. Slowly he ran his hand under Tara's shirt as the blonde witch hurriedly took of not only her clothes, but helped Ichigo take off his; when suddenly they felt one side of the bed depress, as if someone was climbing on.

Tara looked up as Ichigo was running his tongue down her neck and saw a very naked Willow crawling on all fours towards the both of them.

"Not fair" said Willow as she pushed Ichigo off Tara and took his place in kissing Tara, "she's mine."

"Hey" said Ichigo as he got up quickly and pushed Willow off Tara before he pulled her to him and started to kiss her again.

"What's so special about you?" asked Willow as she jumped onto the bed and grabbed Ichigo by the hair, "why does she care about you?"

"Ichigo…. Willow…" said Tara nervously as she pulled the front of her blanket to cover her naked chest, "please… this…"

"Maybe because I do this!" said Ichigo as he gave Willow a deep kiss.

"Not good enough" said Willow after she broke the kiss.

"Hey" said Ichigo when, suddenly, Willow grabbed the sides of his head.

"This is how you do it" replied Willow with a smirk as she gave Ichigo a soft and gentle kiss.

"Ummm…." said Tara as she saw Willow and Ichigo kissing for a few minutes before they broke apart and looked at her.

"Tara" said Ichigo as he gave the blonde another kiss before he started down her cheeks to her neck and then he whispered into her ear, "choose me… I love you."

"Tara" said Willow softly while Ichigo kissed Tara's shoulder, and the redhead started her assault with her tongue on the other side of Tara's face and neck, "choose me… I love you more."

"Ichigo….. Willow….." said Tara as she closed her eyes in pleasure, "please.. I…"

"Come on, Tara" replied Willow and Ichigo as the both of them ran their hands all over her body, "you have to choose."

"Please" said Tara as she opened her mouth in pleasure, "I…"

It was just as the moment that Tara snapped her eyes open as she sat up panting on the couch at Xander's apartment. She looked around and saw Willow still deep asleep on the carpet, as well as her mother.

Slowly getting up from the couch, she silently walked towards the curtain covered glass door and opened it before she stepped out into the balcony. She saw the first light of dawn as she leaned on the railing and closed her eyes where she could see both Ichigo and Willow doing their perverted best to convince Tara that she should choose one of them. As the more she thought about it, the more the tears flowed from her eyes. Eventually, the blonde witch covered her eyes with her hands as she silently sobbed as the first ray of sunshine touched her face.


	51. The Return Home

**Xander's Apartment, 7:30am.**

After she had been crying for some time, Tara silently made her way to a patio chair on the balcony and took a seat as she simply looked at the sun slowly rising into the Sunnydale sky. As she wrapped her arms around her chest, Tara used her feet to get another chair in front of her and pulled it towards her, before she placed both her feet on the other chair. The blonde then leaned back and just looked at the sky, not noticing that someone had opened the glass door to the balcony.

"Hey" said Willow as she silently walked into the balcony while rubbing her eyes and yawning, "morning."

"Hey" said Tara with a small smile as she looked at the redhead.

"Can I join you?" asked Willow.

"Yea" replied Tara as Willow pulled a chair next to Tara and sat down.

"I like it how you got your chairs configured" smiled Willow as she reached her hand out to the fourth chair when she suddenly closed her hand into a fist and put her hand down, "I'm sorry."

Willow then got up and picked up the chair and placed it close to the one she had sat on. The redhead then sat down and placed her feet on the other chair and leaned back.

"Thank you" said Tara softly, "you… you didn't use magic."

"I almost did" said Willow, "but I wanted to show you that I can try using less of it."

"Willow" said Tara as she sat up.

"Wait" said Willow when she held onto Tara's arm, "I'm sorry about everything. I'm sorry about trying to control who you could or couldn't see…. And yes, on some level that's exactly what I was doing… I was trying to control you."

"So you admit it" said a surprised Tara.

"Yes" said Willow, "but please, I'm begging you to see it from my point of view… I lost Oz to an outsider… someone who wasn't with this circle of Scoobies, and when I lost him…"

"He cheated on you" said Tara.

"Yes" said Willow as she too sat up, "but he was the first one I gave my heart to and he broke it… not broke it, he shattered it into billions of tiny pieces. Tara, I was so lost…. I was depressed, whiny… you should ask Buffy what I was like back then. I knew in that hole where my heart used to be that she didn't want to be around me… neither did Xander or any of the others. But then I met you…. do you remember what I told you? I wanted someone that was mine alone… I wanted someone I didn't want to share with anyone…. Even then you were special to me. Someone I wanted to keep safe and distant from everything else in my life."

"Will" said Tara as she looked at Willow.

"I'm asking you for another chance" said Willow softly, "that's all I'm asking. I love you so much that if I lost you…. if I lost you…. I'm afraid that I'll break."

"I can't forget about what you and the others did" said Tara softly as she looked at Willow.

"Don't blame them" said Willow as she slowly placed her hand on top of Tara's and Squeezed, "they were just protecting me… they've always been looking out for me. All I'm asking is that you give me…. give us… another chance. Let me earn back your trust, I want to learn from you… I want to learn from your mother."

"I am proud of you" said Tara as she turned her hand and squeezed Willow's hand, "you had many opportunities to go back to the Magic Box to get the Dark Magic spell books… but you didn't."

"I thought about it, but I didn't want to disappoint you" said Willow when the two witches felt a wind blow against them.

"Willow" said Tara as she looked at the redhead, "I'm not going to leave you, I'm not going to leave Sunnydale… I promised my mother that I would train you in the use of your powers. But… I… I… don't think it would be a good idea for us to be together."

"But" said Willow as she started to tear up before Tara squeezed her hand.

"Thank you for admitting that you were trying to control me" said Tara, "it means a lot to me that you were able to admit that, but it's because of that control that I need to… I mean…. I don't want to be controlled… not by anyone. Not by you, not by the Scoobies, not by my father or my brothers."

"I promise I won't control you, I won't even try" said Willow, "I swear."

"Willow" said Tara, "it's something that can't be broken just like that, I should know… you've met my father and you've seen what he's like. Control over someone doesn't break easily."

"But you're leaving me" said Willow, "like Oz… you're leaving me."

"Listen to me" said Tara as she cupped Willow's cheeks with her hands, "I'll be right here, I'll always be here. I'm not leaving you alone, but I don't think.. I mean…. Willow, I think…"

"Tara" said Rukia as she suddenly shunpo'd on the railing of the balcony, "good morning."

"Morning" said Tara as she and a suddenly tired looking Willow slowly stood up, "I thought you left Sunnydale with Orihime?"

"Ummm…" said Rukia as she grabbed two objects from inside her robe. The two witches noticed that one was a black circular object, while the other one was an envelope. Rukia then silently landed onto the floor and handed them to Tara, "the black object is a portable Gigai for your mother, and the envelope… well, the envelope is from the Captain Commander concerning your mother."

"Oh?" said Tara.

"Yes" replied Rukia, "well, first of all the Summers house has been reconstructed in record time so Mrs Summers and Dawn will be getting back later today. Ichigo has gone to Soul Society to help in getting them back here. The faux body is self explanatory, and the letter will tell your mother that she has permission… just this once mind you… to stay in the World of the Living for the whole of today."

"Wow" said Tara as she looked at Helen who was still asleep with her sword leaning against the wall closest to her.

"I will be going to see the Slayer now" said Rukia as she hopped onto the railing, "she and her family won't be having any more trouble from any other groups that seek to destroy or keep the Key for their own ends."

"That's good" said Willow.

"Yes" replied Rukia just before she shunpo'd away.

**Soul Society, Thirteenth Division Headquarters, Guest Housing.**

Ichigo had volunteered himself for the mission to bring back Joyce and Dawn once Rukia had told him that the house was completed. Although there were others who could have done the job, he wanted to get clear of Sunnydale…. Even if it was for a little while.

As he travelled through the Dangai, he thought back to going back to his room once he brought Inoue to her hotel room. He had gone back into his room through the window and then slipped back into his physical body.

Almost through the Dangai, Ichigo gave one last burst of Shunpo before he was out of the doorway that led into Soul Society. Exiting the doorway, he just stood in the air as he took in the sight of the world in front of him and took a deep breath. Ichigo then shunpo'd towards the Thirteenth Squad's headquarters.

"Mom?" said Dawn as she sat with Joyce in the first floor balcony, "what do you think is the hold up? I mean don't you think we should have been home by now?"

"They're still fixing our house, Dawnie" said Joyce, "Captain Ukitake and Rangiku said it would take some time, besides… I kind of like it here. It's so peaceful."

"That's true" smiled Dawn as she drank some tea, "but I still miss seeing the others."

"Me too" said Joyce as she looked, and smiled at her daughter, "but Buffy and the others will be fine for now."

As the both of them took another drink of tea, they heard a knock on the door.

"Hold on" said Joyce as she got up and walked into the quarters she and Dawn were staying in.

"Hello" smiled Ichigo as Joyce opened the door, which was followed by a blur of brunette hair covering his face as Dawn ran up and gave the Shinigami a tight hug, "hiya, Dawn."

"Thank you" whispered dawn into Ichigo's ear after she gave him a kiss on the cheek, "thank you for everything."

"No problem" said Ichigo as Dawn let go of Ichigo as Joyce gave the Shinigami a hug before she too let go of him.

"How's Buffy?" asked Joyce, "is she…."

"She's fine" said Ichigo as he closed the door behind him, "the others are doing great too, well… for the most part anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Joyce, "I thought Glory was taken care off?"

"She is" replied Ichigo, "it's just that after the whole Glory thing, some people made an attempt on her life, and the life of her friends."

"Oh no" said Joyce, "but…"

"Don't worry" said Ichigo smiling, "they've been taken care off as well. But maybe it would be better if you heard everything from Buffy?"

"Wait" said Joyce, "you mean we can go back?"

"Yep" replied Ichigo, "they finished construction on the house really fast, you can go back right now if you wanted to. Which is the main reason I'm here."

"Yes" said Joyce, "don't get me wrong, I love it here… it's so peaceful but I miss Buffy."

"Alright then" said Ichigo, "how about we get to it?"

**The Summers House, 11:00am.**

Buffy and the others had met up at the Magic Box before making their way towards the house that Rukia had told her was already finished earlier that morning.

"Woah" said Buffy as she and the others stopped at the walkway that led to the front door, "looks as good as new."

"They'll put any construction company out of business I tell you" replied Xander as he rubbed his hands together, "so, how about we go check it out?"

"I agree" said Giles as he placed his hand on Buffy's shoulder, "you should go ahead, Buffy."

"Right" said Buffy as she walked up to the front door. Once she reached the porch, she reached for the door knob when the door suddenly opened. As her eyes widened in surprise, she saw Joyce standing inside holding the door open with Dawn smiling at the foot of the staircase.

"Hi Buffy" said Joyce as Buffy screamed and hugged Joyce tightly before she wiped off her tears and hugged Dawn.

"Can't…. can't breathe" said Dawn as the Slayer held on to her tightly and lifted her up into the air, "Buffy."

"Sorry" said Buffy as she put down Dawn and kissed her cheek, "I'm so glad you're safe."

"You should be thanking Ichigo and the others" said Dawn as she looked at Joyce who was nodding her head.

"Guys" said Buffy as she motioned for everyone to come into the house.

"Mrs Summers" said Willow as she hugged Joyce, followed by Tara and the others.

As everyone went on to hug Dawn before going into the house, Faith walked up to Joyce with her hands in her pockets.

"Hi Mrs. S" said Faith, "I…. well… I hope you don't mind but I really have no other place to stay and…."

"You can stay here, Faith" smiled Joyce as she hugged the brunette Slayer, "I heard about what happened to you from Ichigo on the way back. He told me you helped to protect the others."

"You know me" said Faith, "I try."

"Come in" said Joyce as she gently pushed Faith into the living room where everyone was standing around and talking, while Buffy had her arm around Dawn's shoulder.

"That's how a family should be" said Helen as she walked into the house in her gigai which was wearing jeans and a simple green T-Shirt, "I've missed this."

"Thanks for coming" said Joyce as she led Helen into the house before closing the door, "would you like a drink?"

"Juice, please" said Helen as Joyce led her into the kitchen, "how long have you been back?"

"About three hours now" said Joyce, "Ichigo helped with the groceries, while Dawn slept for a couple of hours after returning from Soul Society."

"I see" said Helen as she looked at Tara sitting beside Willow and Xander while the others all laughed at something Dawn was saying, "where is he? Ichigo, I mean."

"He said he had to go back to the dorm" said Joyce as she looked at Buffy who looked back at her and smiled while laying her head on Dawn's shoulder. Buffy then got up and ran to the kitchen and gave Joyce a hug again.

"Listen" said Buffy, "how about we just get some food in? You know have like a welcome back party?"

"Now?" asked Joyce as Helen just lowered her head and smiled, "it's not even lunch time yet, how about I just make us some lunch and then we have this party in the evening?"

"Oh, no" said Buffy, "you're not making anything, I'll make lunch for us and….."

"Buffy" said Joyce as she lay a hand on her daughter's shoulder, "the last time you made something, you almost burnt the house down."

"Hey" said Buffy as she looked at Joyce while Helen covered her mouth to hide her grin, "that happened only once."

"Fine" sighed Joyce, "but no burning the house down."

"Yes, mother" said Buffy as she called for Dawn, "we'll handle it. And don't worry, we'll also handle the welcome back and the new-old house warming party."

"Great" said Joyce as she and Helen headed out to the backyard, "this is going to be real fun."

TBC.


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: **Hi Guys, sorry about the relatively short chapter. I've done many rewrites on this and to be honest, I felt this was better than most of them. Anyway, I do look forward to your reviews and please enjoy the chapter. Cheers.

**West Sunnydale Memorial Graveyard, 7:30pm; the same day.**

Buffy had been patrolling the cemetery again as per her role as the Slayer. She was walking between the tombstones in the graveyard with both hands in her pocket. She was scanning the surrounding area with her eyes while she felt wooden stake that was underneath her jacket. As she walked through the graveyard, she recalled the conversation she had with Faith a few hours ago when Angel said he had to leave for L.A again; much to the happiness of Spike.

As she expected, Faith decided to stay with her, Joyce and Dawn despite Angel trying to convince her that Sunnydale had Buffy protecting it, and that Faith's talents would be better served in protecting L.A. Buffy knew that the both of them had a lot to atone for towards each other, and that a lot of things had to be said now that cooler heads surrounded the both of them in the form of Joyce, Giles and Ichigo.

'_Ichigo' _thought Buffy to herself as she wrapped her arms around herself as she walked through the graveyard. She had felt bad about delivering Willow's message to him the day that Joyce and Dawn had left for Sunnydale, especially since she was thankful towards him for activating her armour. She recalled how earlier that day, Tara had brought all of them together and had a heart to heart. Tara had told all of them that she was deeply hurt that they felt it was their duty to protect Willow when she had not only tried to push away Ichigo from the blonde witch's life, but had tried to control who she could or could not see…. Especially if it was out of the Scooby circle.

As Buffy walked quietly through the graveyard, she was silently hoping that her best friend and Tara would be able to work something out. She knew what had happened after Oz, she had seen the result and she even took Tara aside to talk to her about it.

"Buffy" said Tara, "that can't be used as an excuse."

"It's not an excuse, Tara" said Buffy as she sat on her bed, "I saw firsthand what Willow went through… how depressed she got…. The wishing spell she made to get her will done so that she could get rid of the pain in her heart; she hurt deeply after he left Tara. Please don't leave her."

"Buffy" said Tara as she sighed and sat beside the Slayer, "Oz leaving can't be used as an excuse to prevent me from making friends with other people, and don't try to argue with me n that because that's exactly what Willow did, and you guys helped her."

"We already apologized for that, Tara" said Buffy as she glanced at Tara who had her eyes closed.

"I know" said the blonde, "I know you guys apologized but…. The trust, Buffy… I trusted you guys. You want to do the right thing for Willow, you want to protect her… but what about the trust I placed in you guys to tell me the truth, don't you think I deserved to know that the friend I made was told to leave Sunnydale and not see me again?"

"I know that the trust between us is broken" said Buffy, "and that it will take time to be rebuilt, but I'm begging you to give Willow another chance. Yes she made a mistake, yes we didn't tell you what she told Ichigo… but…. I mean, please…. I'm not asking you to forget what happened, all I'm asking is that you give her another chance. She loves you so much and I can see how much pain she's in right now. You read aura's, I'm sure that you could see it too… so please, just give her another chance."

Buffy recalled that Tara simply got up slowly and walked out of her room without saying a word. Sighing, the Slayer then got ready to go out on patrol so that she could return for the coming back party later on that night.

"Just one vamp to take my stress away" said Buffy to herself as she walked past a crypt when she suddenly had a feeling go through her body.

Turning to her left she spied four vampires coming towards her.

"My lucky night" smiled Buffy as she took out her stake and activated her armour.

**The Summers Residence, 11:00pm.**

The combined Welcome Back and New-Old House Warming party's were in full swing with music being played throughout the house as the Scoobies gathered together in the living room, with one group playing cards and the other group playing board games. Helen, Joyce and Giles were in the dining room sitting at the table and sharing one of the five boxes of pizza they had ordered for the party.

Once Xander had cleaned her out of her chips in poker, Tara politely excused herself and slowly made her way out of the backdoor and sat on one of the patio chairs on the grass outside.

"Hey" said Willow as she followed Tara out the door.

"Hey" smiled Tara as she looked up at the redhead.

"We… um…. We never finished our conversation this morning" said Willow as she grabbed another chair and sat down, "I mean, after Rukia left…. We kinda got busy with other stuff and…."

"I know" said Tara softly.

"I am really sorry" said Willow as she placed her hand on top of Tara's and squeezed, "I know you said that you won't leave me, and that it would be better if we weren't together….. I'll understand if you mean that but I just wanna ask for another chance. Just one more chance, that's all I'm asking for."

"Willow" said Tara, "I…"

"I won't beg you" said Willow as she sat back resigned, "if you decide to break off with me, I'll accept that… like I said, all I ask is for another chance. I'm just asking for another chance for the both of us to remain as a couple."

Back inside the house, Helen was making jokes with Joyce and Giles when she suddenly looked out the window.

"Helen?" asked Joyce as she noticed the other blonde woman stop laughing suddenly as she looked out the window, "everything alright?"

"Yea" said Helen as she turned back to face Giles and Joyce before she stood up, "would the both of you excuse me?"

"Certainly" said Giles as he nodded his head.

"You sure?" asked Joyce.

"Yea" replied Helen as she walked towards the front door, "it's all fine, I'll be right back."

As Helen walked towards the front door, she had a glimpse of Willow who had stood up and hugged Tara in the backyard. She saw Tara look back at her as she gave a sad smile at Helen. Helen returned the smile as she opened the door and walked onto the porch. Closing the door behind her, she walked down the stairs and onto the walkway.

"You should be inside you know" said Helen into the empty air around her just as Ichigo shunpo'd next to her, "after all, you helped a lot against Glory and in the next battle against Buffy's former handlers."

"Watchers" said Ichigo, "I think the term is Watchers."

"Watchers… Handlers" smiled Helen, "same difference."

"Right" smiled Ichigo, "how come you're out here?"

"Sensed that you were up in the sky" said Helen, "Hollows?"

"Just patrolling" said Ichigo, "watched over Buffy as she dusted four vampires, then I performed two soul burials and cleansed a few Hollows."

"More like you're avoiding" said Helen as she glanced back at the house.

"No" said Ichigo as she turned around, "well, I better go and…"

"Ichigo" said Helen as she grabbed his arm, "don't go, you should come in and enjoy yourself. Joyce and the others were asking about you, you know."

"Maybe I'll drop by later" said Ichigo, "probably."

"Or is this about something… or someone else?" asked Helen.

"I don't know what you're talking about" said Ichigo, "anyway, I should go… and you should get back it. Looks like it may be getting cold."

"Right" said Helen as she watched Ichigo shunpo away before she turned around and walked back into the house. As she opened the door, she saw Willow and Tara in front of the Scoobies, Faith, Joyce and Giles. Helen sat on the armchair as she watched Willow tell everyone that Tara had agreed not to leave her. In fact she was proud to say that Tara would be teaching her how to control her magic. She also made a promise in front of everyone that what had happened with her trying to control Tara won't happen again and that she would do everything possible to regain the blonde's trust.

"But" said Dawn, with whom Tara had sat down privately earlier in the day and had a conversation with her about what happened between her and Willow while she and Joyce were gone, "are you two still together?"

"Ummm…." said Willow as she looked at Tara.

"The both of us agreed that we would explore other possibilities" said Tara.

"Is that…?" asked Dawn.

"Yes and no" said Willow."

"I'm confused" said Dawn scratching her head.

"Wait" said Faith, "let me get this straight, you'll be still together but seeing other people?"

"Well….." said Willow as she looked at Tara, "let's put it this way…. she's not leaving me like Oz did, she'll still be here for me in everyway that matters… well, ninety nine percent anyway."

"That's kinky" said Faith as everyone turned and looked at the brunette Slayer, "what? It is."

"Yeah… well" said Willow.

Tara simply looked at Helen and gave a small smile. All Helen could do was smile back as she glanced outside the large window as Ichigo shunpo'd away.

TBC.


	53. A Pillow Fight

**Ichigo's Dorm Room, U.C. Sunnydale, 4:00am.**

It was a few hours since Ichigo had shunpo'd away from Buffy's house after talking to Helen on the walkway. Before he returned to his room, Ichigo completed another patrol around the city; but upon finding everything quiet he returned to the dorms. After he got in through the window, all he could do was slip back into his body and lie down on the bed. Having been exhausted, he had no idea when he fell asleep.

It was four hours later when he woke up with a start after hearing someone knocking on his door. While trying to get out of bed quickly, Ichigo tangled his feet into his blanket and fell face front onto the floor.

"Son of a…." said Ichigo as he slowly got up and felt the liquid that seemed to be coming down his nose. Turning on the light he grimaced when he saw blood on his fingertips as someone knocked on his door again.

"Hold on" said Ichigo as he grabbed some tissues and wiped the blood off his upper lip and opened the door.

"Hi" said Tara softly as she looked at him nervously, with her feet shifting its weight from one to the other.

"Hey" said Ichigo who had his eyes opened wide in surprise while holding the tissue to his nose, "what are you doing here? I mean not that I'm not glad to see you or anything, it's just that it's…ooooh… four in the morning."

"Yeah" said Tara smiling, "it is four in the morning, I just got back from Buffy's place. And by the way, Mrs. Summer was pretty mad that you didn't come by to the house…. But she gave me some food to pass on to you anyway. Oh and Dawn was pretty upset that you didn't come as well, she said something about having to make you pay…. Or something similar to that effect."

"I have to buy her tons of ice-cream, don't I?" asked Ichigo.

"Oh yeah" grinned Tara as she laughed in the hallway.

"Listen" said Ichigo, "you wanna come in? I mean, I don't know if you want to sleep or anything… or spend some time with Helen before she has to leave for Soul Society again."

"I'll be fine" said Tara as she walked into Ichigo's room, "Unless you have to sleep; I mean if you have to… wait… what happened to your nose?"

"Huh?" said Ichigo as he forgot about the tissue he held against his nose, which was already red in colour, "oh, I kinda got this while fighting a hollow. You know how it gets."

"Ichigo" said Tara as she crossed her hands across her chest and gave him a lopsided smile, "that's not what happened."

"Fine" said Ichigo as he closed the door, "I tripped while getting off my bed and well, I hit the floor."

Ichigo looked on as Tara face twisted as she tried her best not to laugh.

"So" grinned Tara, "you fell while getting up to open the door?"

"Yeah" said Ichigo scratching his head when suddenly Tara simply burst out laughing, "hey, just so you know this is your fault… if you hadn't knocked on my door, I wouldn't have gotten up and I wouldn't have gotten injured."

"Fine" said Tara in a dramatic huff, "I shall leave then, my dear Sir."

Tara then turned around and started to walk forwards Ichigo's door when the orange haired Shinigami grabbed her hand and turned her around.

"Sorry" said Ichigo as he held her hand, "I was just kidding."

"I know" grinned Tara as she kicked his shin softly.

"Hey" said Ichigo as he grabbed his shin, "what was that for?"

"For saying it was my fault that you got hurt" replied Tara.

"Fine" said Ichigo, "it was my fault."

"See" laughed Tara, "was it that hard to admit that you were at fault."

"That's it" said Ichigo, "no more flying for you."

"Alright… alright" said Tara with her hands up in the air, "it's both our faults."

"That's better" grinned Ichigo as Tara stuck out her tongue at him.

"Ichigo" said Tara as she sat behind him on his bed, "you should have been at the party, we missed you… I missed you."

"It was your get together party" said Ichigo, "yours and Helen's, Buffy's and Dawn's and Joyce's get together party, it was a 'thank you for being alive after the nightmarish few days' party. I didn't want to crash it."

"You do realize that if it wasn't for you and the other Shinigami, that Glory could have succeeded?" asked Tara, "that the team the Council sent after Buffy could have succeeded?"

"I didn't do much" said Ichigo, "just helped out here and there.

"If it wasn't for you" said Tara, "I wouldn't have met Amanokaze, and I certainly wouldn't have met my mother again…. For all I know she could still be with that jerk, Dan, if you hadn't brought me to Soul Society."

"That guy was bad news" said Ichigo as Tara leaned against the wall his bed was rested against and sighed.

"I…. I… had a talk with Willow" said Tara as she looked at Ichigo.

"Oh" replied Ichigo as he leaned on the wall beside her.

"We… we decided that we should remain together" said Tara.

"Oh" replied Ichigo as he looked down at his bed.

"I mean" replied Tara, "we'll be together as in I won't be leaving her side…. I mean I made a promise that I'll be teaching her how to better control her powers, and as one of her magical support systems; along with a coven in Devon that MR. Giles insists is the best option for one of the most powerful living witches on this planet."

"I'm confused" said Ichigo.

"We decided to explore our options" said Tara, "I'm not leaving Sunnydale because my place is here, but I'll be free to… well, see if there is anyone else I can fit in with."

"Oh" said Ichigo as he looked at a smiling Tara.

"She told me she'll come by tomorrow to apologize to you" said Tara as she put her head on his shoulder, "please accept…."

"Of course" said Ichigo nodding her head.

"I sensed that Faith may be interested too" said Tara as she looked up at Ichigo.

"In who?" asked Ichigo.

"You and Willow" replied Tara with a grin.

"Oh how can I handle two women" said Ichigo sarcastically, "next thing you know Buffy and Willow will be coming after me."

"Hey" said Tara laughing as she hit his face with a pillow.

"OW!" shouted Ichigo as Tara hit him on his injured nose, "am I…?"

"Bleeding?" asked Tara as she turned his head to face her, "no, you're not."

"You hit hard" said Ichigo, "Oh! I forgot about Dawn, she'll come after me too when she becomes of age…. I'll have multiple girls coming after me… Kon will be so jealous…"

"HEY!" shouted Tara again as she hit his face with another pillow.

"I'm kidding" laughed Ichigo, as he looked at the frown on Tara's face, which immediately turned into a grin as she kept on hitting him with the pillow, "oh, that's how you want to play it? A pillow fight?"

"Come on" said Tara as she picked up two of the three pillows on Ichigo's bed with one on each hand, "you may be a master with the sword… but you can't beat me at this."

"Why you" said Ichigo as he went towards Tara as she swung her pillow towards him.

Blocking the pillow with his arm he leaned in and planted a kiss on Tara's lips.

"Umm.." said Ichigo as he moved back, "I… I'm sorry… I don't know why I did that."

"Ummm.." said a surprised Tara as she remembered the kiss that she received from Ichigo in her dream, before Willow appeared as well and started to fight over the blonde, "I… ummm…"

"May…. maybe we should take it slow?" asked Ichigo, "I mean I'm sure there are others who you may want to…."

Before Ichigo could finish his sentence, he found himself being hit by pillows from either side of his head.

"Ow" said Ichigo, "you never let me finish."

"I love both Willow and you" said Tara as she hit him with a pillow on more time, "if I'm not with her in that way…. Then who do you think I'd like to be with."

"Right" said Ichigo as he scratched his head before he grabbed the last pillow and hit Tara.

"Ow" said Tara as she grabbed her face, "you hit me…. how could you hit me? I thought you were better than that Ichigo?"

"Crap" said Ichigo as Tara kneeled down on his bed with one hand covering her face, "I'm sorry…. Can.. can I see where you got hurt? I'm sorry… I…"

Suddenly Tara removed her hand from her face to reveal a very wide grin as she swung the two pillows towards the sides of Ichigo's head.

"You're bad" said Ichigo after she had succeeded in her plan, "very diabolical."

"Thank you" grinned Tara.

"Just so you know" said Ichigo grinning, "this means war."

"Come at me then" said Tara grinning as a pillow flew towards her.

TBC.


	54. Chapter 54

**Ichigo's Dorm Room, 10:30am.**

Ichigo had just gotten up thanks to someone knocking on his door again. As he turned around, he recalled having a pillow fight with Tara early that morning. HE smiled as he got up slowly as recalled how quick she was to dodge the pillow he threw at her before she herself got two shots in. They were at it for a few more minutes before Tara accidently back fisted his right eye.

"Oh!" Tara had said as Ichigo covered his eye and she dropped the pillow, "Ichigo, I'm sorry."

"I'm alright" said Ichigo as Tara moved his hand away, only to see a black and blue patch slowly developing where she hit him, "but you hit hard, just so you know."

"I do not" smiled Tara as she put the other pillow down and sat beside him as she placed her head on his shoulder, "it was just an accident."

In the present, Ichigo could only smile as the knocking went on.

"Sorry" said Ichigo, "hold on, I'll be right there."

Getting of the bed after making sure his feet weren't tangled inside his blanket like early that morning when Tara came to his room, he got off the bed and walked towards the door.

"Willow?" said Ichigo as he noticed the redhead standing outside his open doorway, shifting her weight from one foot to the next nervously.

"Can I come in?" asked Willow.

"Yeah" replied Ichigo as he stepped back and pulled his door wide open, "please, come in."

"Thanks" said Willow as she walked into the room with hands in her pockets while Ichigo closed the door. He saw Willow walk over to the chair near his desk and sit down.

"Everything alright?" asked Ichigo fearing the answer.

"I…. um... Listen, I'm sorry about what I told you in the back room at the Magic Box" said Willow, "Tara was right, I was jealous of your relationship with her… I was jealous of how fast the both of you became friends. I…. I guess I didn't want to share her with anyone, and I know now that it's not an excuse but… I was afraid I'll lose her if I didn't get you out of the way. And in the end, that's the reason she left me."

"Willow" said Ichigo as he crouched in front of her and saw tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Don't take her for granted, alright?" said Willow whose voice was breaking as she looked into Ichigo's eyes, "she likes…. She likes…"

Ichigo couldn't watch anymore as he gave Willow a tight hug which was when the redhead simply broke down and cried on his shoulder.

"There's nothing to forgive, Willow" said Ichigo as he held on to the redhead tightly as he felt her tears creating a wet spot on his shirt, "she's not leaving you like Oz, she'll still be here…. she'll be your rock. At least that's what I understand. She's staying in Sunnydale for you, and that's saying a lot."

Willow could only nod on his shoulder as she held on tightly with her arms wrapped around Ichigo's neck.

"She still loves you" said Ichigo, "She still cares about you to teach you magic the proper way. I'm sure that's what even Buffy and the others would want for you."

"That's what Buffy told me after Tara left from the party" said Willow as she released Ichigo and wiped her tears on the sleeve of her shirt.

"Yoruichi was impressed, you know" said Ichigo as he wiped away some of Willow's tears, "she was impressed that you could do what you did only after a short time, and in a battle zone."

"She did?" asked Willow surprised.

"Right after Glory was defeated" said Ichigo, "she mentioned it to me. She also told me that yes, you are still off focus with your Spiritual Energy control… but you have the potential to become better if you can learn to control it."

"And Tara has better control and experience than me" said Willow softly.

"Yes" said Ichigo, "and there's no shame in saying that you need help, you don't have to do everything yourself. If it wasn't for my friends, I would never have been able to rescue Rukia or beat Aizen. I needed help from others to improve myself, and Tara will do that for you."

Willow could only sit down and look out the window at the sunny morning outside.

"Tara told me that she had absorbed some of your memories" said Willow quietly as she turned back to Ichigo, "I'd like to know more… I mean, I think I've been the rudest out of everyone here and I realize it won't be easy for me.. but, I'd like to get to know you."

"You hungry?" asked Ichigo.

"Umm…. Kinda" replied Willow as she wiped another tear, "but…."

"Would you like to grab some breakfast?" asked Ichigo as Willow looked at him in surprise, "I mean Tara's probably out with Helen before I have to bring her back to Soul Society later tonight, and I don't have any classes today… so….."

"Alright" said Willow as she looked up while Ichigo stood.

"Good" said Ichigo, "let me go freshen up and then we'll leave."

"Right" said Willow nodding as she wrapped her arms around herself while Ichigo closed his restroom door.

**Magic Box, 1:00pm.**

Tara had taken Helen on a tour of Sunnydale since she woke up after leaving Ichigo's dorm room. They already had breakfast consisting on bagels and coffee at the local coffee shop, and they had already visited the university and now were heading towards the Magic Box.

"You'll like this place, mom" said Tara as she laced her fingers in between Helen's, "it's my favourite place to be… everyone comes here and we spend time doing…. Well, finding information."

As Tara opened the door, the bell on the door frame rang and out came Giles from the back office and smiled at his visitors.

"Tara.. Helen" said Giles as he walked out from behind the front counter and walked past some shoppers and shook Helen's hand, "welcome to the Magic Box."

"Thank you, Mr. Giles" said Helen smiling as she shook his hand.

"Please Mrs. Maclay, call me Rupert."

"As long as you call me Helen."

"Agreed, Helen" said Giles as he directed the two blonde women to the table that was covered in spell books from their earlier research on Glory.

"Amazing" said Helen as she went through some of the books, "a lot of these are first editions… extremely rare."

"Thank you" blushed Giles, "I've done everything I could to build up my collection, and it includes some rarer items… including some books that aren't available for public use upstairs in the loft."

"Wow" said Helen as she picked up another book, "I remember looking for this when I was alive…. Well, I mean aliver… is that even a word?"

"It is now" said Tara as she stood next to her mother.

"If you'd excuse me" said Giles as he walked up to the counter to ring out the two customers who were simply looking around the shop earlier.

"So" said Helen as she sat down next to Tara, "this is your happy place?"

"Yes" said Tara, "this is were we would come whenever there was some emergency, or just to hang around. It helped me to build my friendships, and.. helped me get closer to Willow."

"Are you alright?" asked Helen as she squeezed Tara's hand.

"Yea" replied Tara as she looked down, "I love them both mom."

"I know" replied Helen softly as she kept a lookout for Giles, who had gone to help some customers who had come into the store, "and the fact that you're staying in Sunnydale for her tells me how much you still love her despite what happened."

"If we were still together romantically" asked Tara nervously, "would you have approved?"

"You kidding me?" asked Helen with a smile as she lifted Tara's head to face hers, "of course I would have."

"Thanks" said Tara as she hugged Helen.

"I'll have you know that before I married your father" said Helen as she whispered into Tara's ear, "I had some…. Encounters in college where…."

"I don't wanna know, mom" said Tara with a smile.

"Fine" said Helen dramatically.

"Helen" said Giles once he was done helping the customers make an order, "would you like to join me at the loft, I expect that I'd have some books that would excite you."

"Sure" said Helen as she kissed Tara's cheek, "I'll be right down."

"Sure" said Tara as she watched Helen and Giles walk up the ladder to the loft.

"Hey Tara" said Xander and Anya as they came into the store through the front door, "I'm telling that it's the end of the world."

"Huh?" said Tara as Helen and Giles looked down at the two newcomers with worry etched on their faces, "Ben? Glory?"

"No" said Anya, "we saw Willow and Ichigo talking over some coffee on campus. That shouldn't happen, when that happens.. the world will end."

"No it won't" said Giles from the loft, "and get to work."

"Slave driver" said Xander as he grinned at Tara, while Helen and Giles went back to looking at the books.

"At least they're talking" said Tara.

"Yes" replied Anya nodding her head, "no blood shedding was involved."

"Right" replied Xander as he sat next to Tara while Anya walked behind the counter, "so Mrs Summers says there'll be a get together tonight… a farewell party for your mom."

"Alright" said Tara, "we'll be there."

"Cool" said Xander, "and thanks for still being here with Willow."

"I'll be here" said Tara nodding her head at Xander, "but from now on, nothing like that happens again."

"Gotcha" said Xander as Tara gave him a wide smile, "nothing like that will happen again."

TBC.


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N: **Sorry guys, this time the chapter will be a bit shorter. I promise I'll be coming out with a longer one for the next one. In the meantime, I wanted to answer some of my reviewers which I haven't really done much of… so I'm sorry about that. Anyway, hope you enjoy this one. See you again in a few days.

Krazyfanfiction1: Thanks for your review. Glad you like the bonding. This chapter had more of the bonding part so hope you like it. The next chapter, I'll try to focus more on the party.

Culaio: Thanks for the review. I have watched some anime's that have harem relationships but I'm not exactly confident in how to go about writing about it. It would be funny, I grant you that… but so far the pairing has mostly been focused on Ichigo and Tara. Who knows, maybe Willow will make it a ménage a trois sometime down the road. (WillowxFaithxIchigoxTAra…. Can you imagine the destruction that would cause? Put in Dawn and Sunnydale would be destroyed. XD )

Bucio: Hiya, this chapter continues the part with Ichigo and Willow building a friendship. I want them to have a good friendship while at the same time emphasising that Willow still loves Tara, even though they're not together. And that Ichigo is ok with that… with Willow still loving Tara I mean. As for why Willow is resentful of Faith? Mostly with the whole Mayor thing, then she took over Buffy's body and tricked all of them, the murder of Prof. Worth labelled her as a cold blooded killer in her eyes. I think Faith will want to try earn redemption form the Scoobies (especially Willow), and it will start in the next chapter. So stay tuned.

**The Gower Café, 1:30pm.**

Ichigo and Willow were in the Gower Café since morning just talking to each other about their lives. Willow talked about her family life, her parents, her interest in Magic while Ichigo talked to her about his family life, how his mum really died, his becoming a Soul Reaper, the rescue of Rukia and the Winter War. Willow was on her sixth cup of coffee as she listened intently to what Ichigo was saying, even laughing at the antics his father would do to keep him alert when he didn't have his powers anymore after the Winter War.

"You are kidding, right?" asked Willow as she tried to not laugh, "I mean about your father, there's no way that he really would literally kick you out of bed, or jump and try to punch you just as you come out off your room… there's no way."

"See this?" said Ichigo as he leaned forward and showed her a scar under his hair, "got that when the idiot punched me just as I came home from school."

"Ouch" said Willow winced, "that must have hurt."

"It did" said Ichigo as he leaned back, "hurt him even more after I slammed him down onto the floor."

"Ouch" said Willow, "and he wasn't upset?"

"The dumbass actually gave me a thumps-up:" said Ichigo, "and he said that I was quick thinking since I grabbed him almost immediately before taking him down."

"Ok" said Willow as she nodded her head, "it's official, your father is the weirdest ever."

"Thanks" said Ichigo.

"Ummm.. sir" said the waiter as he came to the table for the sixth time that afternoon, "I'm sorry but we have people waiting for this table and…."

"Lunch?" asked Ichigo as he looked at Willow.

"You don't have to you know?" said Willow as Ichigo looked at her confused, "I mean, I kinda accept that it's my fault that Tara left so you don't have to… you know."

"I really do want to get to know you" said Ichigo as he leaned forward towards Willow, "I guess I just want you to know me, I want to prove to you that I love Tara as well."

"Ma'am?" said the Waiter as he looked at Willow.

"Can we have the lunch menu, please?" said Willow as she smiled at Ichigo, "and another coffee."

"Me too" said Ichigo, "although I'm pretty sure this means that I won't be sleeping tonight."

"Me too" said Willow laughing, "and just so you know… I'm blaming you for this."

"Me?" said Ichigo, "you're the one who said that this place has coffee to, and I'm quoting you, 'to die for'."

"It does" said Willow as she took another sip, "but you didn't have to agree, we could have gone somewhere else."

"Fine" said Ichigo, "it's my fault."

"See" said Willow smiling, "wasn't that easy? So you still haven't said how you got that black eye and the bump on your nose."

"Ummmm…." Said Ichigo sheepishly, "Tara."

"Oh my God" said Willow as she shook a fist at Ichigo, "what did you do? You do realize that as someone who loves her, I have the innate authority to hurt you if you hurt her…. and I mean hurt you real bad?"

"Hey" replied the Shinigami laughing, "she hurt me. She knocked on my door early in the morning after the night you guys met up with Dawn and Joyce; and in my hurry to get up, I kinda caught the blanket between my feet and fell fall first onto the floor."

"No way!" said Willow as she started to laugh hard, "oh that's just hilarious."

"Then we had a pillow fight and she back fisted my eye" said Ichigo as Willow couldn't do anything but giggle.

"Yeah" said Willow after she calmed down, "she's like that. I mean not the back fisting part… I mean the pillow fighting…. the fun parts… sounds like her."

"Willow" said Ichigo as he looked at the change on Willow's face, "I….."

"Promise me you'll watch out for her?" said Willow, "I mean not all the time like I tried to do, but when it matters."

"She has you too, you know" said Ichigo as the waiter came back and grumbled as he handed them a menu.

"Thanks" said Ichigo as he grabbed the menu.

"You know Dawn's not happy" said Willow as she looked at Ichigo over the menu, "she has a huge crush on you."

"Don't worry about that" said Ichigo, "I have a plan."

"Oh?" said Willow with an eyebrow raised, "and what would be your plan?"

"Ice-cream" said Ichigo, "tons and tons of Ice Cream."

"Oh she's going to clean you out" said Willow and she sipped her coffee, "I give her a week."

"To what?" asked Ichigo.

"Bankrupt you" replied Willow.

Once Ichigo and Willow ordered, the shinigami leaned forward to get closer to Willow.

"You're going to the party tonight?" asked Ichigo, "the one that Joyce said I should go to, the one that if I didn't go, she'd hurt me?"

"Yep" said Willow, "I was hoping to talk to Mrs. Maclay before she leaves for Soul Society. I want to ask her for some tips, then arrange some sessions with Tara."

"I'll talk with Yoruichi" said Ichigo, "I'll ask her to help you build up your Spiritual Energy, and how to control it. In the meantime, Tara can help you with your magic. And with both, I think you will be more in control of your powers."

"You really don't have to do that for me" said Willow, "really. You don't."

"Willow" said Ichigo, "I know what its like to lose control, and I hope my experiences can help you control your powers. While my dark side wants to help and protect me, I don't want to give in to it….. if I did, I'd lose my sense of self."

"I think I understand" said Willow as the both of them had their lunch served to them by the same grumbling waiter.

"So" said Ichigo as he raised hi cup of coffee into the air, "to a renewal of friendships?"

"Sure" said Willow as she raised her cup smiling.

TBC.


	56. Chapter 56

**Karakura Town, Japan.**

Inoue had just finished her final class of the day and had just reached her home. Opening the door, she sighed as she entered and, stopped before she closed the door. Looking outside in the star laden night sky, she would still half expect to see Ichigo at her door before he left for his nightly patrol of Karakura Town. She knew that it had only been a few days since she was last in Sunnydale helping in the fight against Glory and the dark witches, but she still felt a closeness to the substitute despite the distance between them. Closing her eyes, she reached out to Ichigo until she could feel his reiatsu from the other side of the planet. Inoue then smiled and closed the door knowing that he was really happy in that city.

Inoue walked into her apartment and before doing anything else, she knelt in front of her brother's photograph and talked to him about her day. She had already told him about Ichigo, Tara and her friends… she also told him about how her life was going so far and she could hear in her mind exactly what he would tell her in a time like this.

'Why don't you go to Sunnydale?' is what Inoue knew Sora would ask her, 'he still needs you.'

"No" said Inoue at the picture of her brother, "going there would be complicated enough, but….. yes, I am extremely happy that Kurosaki-kun is happy, don't get me wrong… but my heart still breaks. That's the part I've been hiding from him."

'Why?' asked the imaginary Sora.

"Because I love him" said Inoue as she smiled, with a single tear falling down her cheek, "and because I want him to be happy."

'Orihime' said the Sora that existed in her mind, 'go to him… maybe you could share him with Tara.'

"Yeah" said Inoue sarcastically with a smile as she wiped another tear, "then maybe I'll share Tara and Willow with Kurosaki-kun."

'And the problem is?' asked the imaginary Sora as she remembered her brother's grin.

"You're asking your sister to engage in a very compromising situation" laughed Inoue as she kneeled in front of her brother's picture.

'Technically, I'm only in your mind' said the imaginary Sora, 'you know, I'm just your subconscious so technically you really want to be in a compromising position. You're taking psychology, so you should know this better than me.'

"Weirdo" smiled Inoue as she saw the imaginary Sora stick his tongue out at his sister.

'If you're happy with the situation' said the imaginary Sora, 'then I am too, but I hate seeing your heart breaking like this.'

"It will take time" said Inoue as she put her hands on her chest, "even then, a part of it will always belong to Kurosaki-kun."

'I know' said the imaginary Sora as he rubbed his fist into his other hand, 'but as your older brother I should give him a beat down, it's one of the unwritten rules of being the older brother.'

"You wouldn't" said Inoue laughing.

'Would too' said the imaginary Sora.

"Wouldn't" said Inoue once she calmed down from her laughing fit and lay on the carpeted floor, "you're my subconscious talking to me, remember?"

'Orihime' said the imaginary Sora as he sat down in front of her, 'you should go out, why don't you visit Tatsuki? You and her were best friends even before you met Ichigo.'

"She's busy" said Inoue, "I think she's teaching at the dojo tonight, so I don't want to bother her."

'Sado? Ishida?' asked the imaginary Sora.

"I think they're patrolling tonight" said Inoue, "I'm meeting them tomorrow though, since I've got no classes."

'I know you and Ichigo broke up some time ago' said the imaginary Sora, 'maybe it's time you started dating again? Maybe that would start healing your heart? Like you said, a part of it will always be Ichigo's but the rest of it could be for your new love.'

"I'm not ready, yet" said Inoue.

'How about this?' asked the imaginary Sora, 'I dare you to ask the next person who comes to your door, out for a date.'

"Right" said Inoue, "what are the chances of…..? Huh?"

Inoue quickly got up from the floor when she heard someone knocking on the door.

"It's already nine in the evening" said Inoue as she looked at her wall clock, "who could it be at this time of night?"

Inoue walked over to the door and looked through the keyhole, before she looked away in surprise. She then turned around and looked the imaginary vision of her brother giving her a thumbs-up sign as he grinned.

"Weirdo" said Inoue with a smile as she opened the door.

"Hey" said Tatsuki who stood out in the open hallway holding two bags, "did you just call me weirdo?"

"No" laughed Inoue, "just called myself a weirdo."

"Huh?" said Tatsuki confused.

"You know me" said Inoue as she scratched her head, "I'm weird like that."

"Right" said Tatsuki, "can I come in? I brought dinner.. plus I don't think you should be alone, especially after you've seen the idiot."

"I was actually going to make dinner" smiled Inoue as Tatsuki entered her apartment and gave her one of the bags. Inoue opened the bag and the box inside before taking a deep smell of the contents. She then looked at Tatsuki and smiled, "Yummy, it smells so good."

"See" said Tatsuki as she took the bag from Inoue and put it on the table, "and what were you going to cook if I hadn't come along?"

"Had my heart set on making Red Bean Ice-cream Curry on some Katsu with rice" said Inoue with a grin as Tatsuki looked at her with a face that was slowly becoming a shade of green.

"You have some strange tastes" said Tatsuki as she pointed at Inoue before unpacking her bag, "very, very strange tastes."

"Are you expecting someone else?" asked Inoue as she saw Tatsuki take out two boxes from her bag.

"Yea" said Tatsuki as she looked at the wall clock, "she should be here any….. ah… there she is."

Inoue turned and looked at the door as someone started to knock.

"Open it" said Tatsuki, "I'll set the table, or we could just sit outside and look at the stars."

"Who is…." Said Inoue as she looked back at Tatsuki as she opened the door, "Rukia-san."

"Inoue" said Rukia, "Tatsuki suggested a girl's night out. So here I am."

"Renji?" asked Inoue as she stepped to the side and let Rukia into her apartment, and closed the door.

"He's on patrol" said Rukia, "he complained about taking my shift, but I told if he didn't then I'll tell brother that we're dating. You should have seen his face before he said that he'll take my shift."

"Doesn't your brother know?" asked Tatsuki.

"Of course he does" said Rukia, "I told him when we started to date… but don't tell Renji that, he still thinks Byajuya-nii sama doesn't know."

"That's cruel" laughed Inoue.

"I told my brother not to tell Renji that he knows" said Rukia as she sat at the dining table, "and his exact words were, and I quote, 'do not let that cretin get in the way of your jobs'."

"Nice" said Tatsuki as she sat across from Rukia.

"Ummm" said Inoue, "do you mind if we eat under the stars?"

"I'm fine with that" said Rukia and Tatsuki as they packed the food and walked towards the door with Inoue.

As Inoue passed her brother's picture, she turned and stuck her tongue out at the picture before she headed out the door.

**Sunnydale, CA, 9:00pm.**

Buffy and Faith were walking through one of the many graveyards in Sunnydale, one of the only cities in the US where the number of graveyards were unusual for a city of its size. As they walked past the headstones, Faith could only cast occasional glances at her sister Slayer while one hand was in her jeans pocket, and the other hand was holding onto a sharp wooden stake.

Buffy too was unusually quiet when the both of them went for patrols around Sunnydale. She put it down to the fact that Faith returned only two days ago, and that the last time she had seen the brunette Slayer was when she took over her body and caused havoc among the Scoobies. She knew that, especially after what the demon in her had said, she was much at fault in regards to the present situation as Faith herself was.

"B… Faith" said the both of them together as they stopped, looked at each other and laughed.

"Listen, B" said Faith as they started walking again, "I don't expect any forgiveness from you, but I am sorry for what happened….. although, I do have to say that when I propositioned Spike in your body… boy was he excited."

"Yea" said Buffy as she looked down at where she was walking, "later that night, he did proposition me… although I was with Riley. Said that he was not glad to share me… but that being with him would change my mind eventually."

"Hah" said Faith wil a smile, "and I assume you told him no."

"Of course" said Buffy, "it's Spike… come on. I turned him down, told him about the body switch. So don't be surprised if he come after you since you decided to stay."

"Hell no" said Faith, "I got my eyes somewhere else."

"Oh?" asked Buffy, "someone I know?"

"Probably" said Faith smiling.

"How was.. you know? The big house?" asked Buffy as she wrapped her hands around her own body.

"It was alright" said Faith, "thre square meals, movie every other Wednesday, gym.. people trying to kill me."

"Giles told me about that" said Buffy, "you only bruised them up a bit."

"Yeah" said Faith, "didn't want to add more to my sentence."

"Right" said Buffy, "you asked about this armour."

"You don't need to answer now" said Faith, "maybe I can find it my own way; that Soul Reaper fella decided to stay in Sunnydale after all, right?"

"Yeah" said Buffy, "but to control this thing at will, I had to face the demon… at least its echo in my soul. It… it threatened to take over my body if I lost the fight."

"Oh" said Faith as they continued walking.

"It threatened everyone I cared about" said Buffy, "even you."

"I didn't know you cared about me" said Faith with a grin.

"It wanted the rest of it's soul inside you" said Buffy as she gave a small smile, "and just so you know, I was excited to have you in Sunnydale the first time you came into town. It's just that things changed after the….. you know."

"Right" said Faith, "both of us have to take the blame for that, we got too excited and… well, we know what happened after that."

"You never told anyone?" asked Buffy, "about the night at the alley?"

"Nope" said Faith, "or else you would have been in trouble too, the secret died with the Mayor. All the LAPD knew was that I killed Professor Worth. To me, Finch will always be an accident… a casualty of war… but the professor's murder is the one I feel the worst about. Anyway, sorry.. you were saying?"

"Oh" said Buffy, "the demon said that it would kill you to get the rest of it's soul back, that I should be happy to see you die."

"Wouldn't you be?" asked Faith softly, "I mean, that's why you came to L.A the first time."

"I remember" said Buffy, "but there was something in the demons voice, maybe because it fought me using my own form.. but something inside old me that I couldn't let anything happen to anyone, even you."

"I see" said Faith.

"Faith" said Buffy as she stopped and took out her stake.

"Ah" said Faith as she watched the five vampires coming towards them, one from each side as Buffy and Faith stood back to back.

"So" said Buffy prepared to fight, "like old times?"

"Sure" said Faith, "why not?"

As Ichigo ducked under the swing of a flying hollow's claw, he quickly shunpo'd behind it and swung Zangetsu down through its mask. As its body vanished, Ichigo put Zangetsu onto his back and watched as Buffy and Faith fought off five vampires together. It seemed to him that the two of them worked in perfect harmony even though, from what Willow had told him at the restaurant that afternoon, the both of them hadn't seen eye to eye on a lot of things since the brunette Slayer had gone all dark. Ichigo looked on as it took the both of them a few minutes to dispatch the attacking vampires into dust.

"Hey" said Ichigo as he landed in between Faith and Buffy after all the vampires were dusted, "that was fast."

"You like to watch don't you?" said Faith as she put her hands on her hips, "I saw you looking."

"Yeah" said Ichigo, "I enjoy watching."

"Really?" said Faith suggestively as Buffy tried to hide her smile.

"What?" said Ichigo, "I like watchin….. oh…. Right."

"So" said Faith as she walked up to Ichigo and wrapped her arm around his, "when do we get to train so that I get an armour like B's?"

"Umm…." Said Ichigo nervously.

"Come on, Faith" said Buffy as she wrapped her arms around Ichigo's arm, "he said he'll train me first."

"Umm…. Huh… what?" said Ichigo as he looked at both Buffy and Faith, who started laughing.

"Yea" said Faith, "you're right, he's face turns as red as a beet."

"Hey" said Ichigo, "I'm right here."

"So" said Faith with a smirk on her lips as she waggled her eyebrows, "do we get a ride?"

"Yea, sure" said Ichigo when he close his eyes and sighed, "you ladies are dirty minded."

"Hey" said Buffy, "I'm innocent."

"You know B" said Faith, "it's not nice to bully him, I mean… he just gave me a chance with Willow, maybe later the both of us will talk to Tara about some kind of a timeshare deal."

"Hey" said Ichigo, "I'm right here."

"You know" said Buffy with a grin as she ignored Ichigo, "I'll get in on that, what do you say Ichigo?"

"I say you ladies are walking home" said Ichigo.

"Fine.. fine" said Buffy as she gave a dramatic huff, "we're sorry, we won't make fun of you."

"Good" said Ichigo as he shunpo'd away with the both of them.

"For now" said Faith as they landed on the Summers residence backyard and walked into the house.

"I gotta go get into my physical body" said Ichigo.

"See you soon then?" asked Buffy.

"Yeah" replied Ichigo, "Tara and Willow will walk with me."

"You'll go slow?" asked Buffy, "with Tara, I mean."

"That's what Tara and I agreed on" said Ichigo, "out of respect for Willow."

"She's happy, you know" said Buffy, "I've seen Tara happy with Willow, but around you… she's different."

"For the better?" asked Ichigo.

"Yeah" replied Buffy, "definitely."

"I'll see you later then, Buffy" smiled Ichigo.

"Be quick" said Buffy, "or else Dawn and mom, will kill you."

"An hour" said Ichigo as he shunpo'd away with Buffy looking into the sky. She then sighed and walked back into the house for the party to start.


	57. Chapter 57

**U.C. Sunnydale Dorms, Willow's Room, 9:30pm.**

Willow had taken a late night shower after a whole day of spending time with Ichigo, from breakfast and lunch at the Gower Café, to a snack at the Espresso Pump. As she dried her hair with her towel, she looked in the mirror and just stared at her reflection as she thought about what they had talked about; she knew that she had acted unfairly towards him and that's what drove Tara away but Ichigo kept on reminding her that Tara was still in Sunnydale for the redhead, because no matter what… Tara still loves her.

As Willow put on her underwear, she remembered what Ichigo had told her about his own darkness and that he understood how Willow felt. He understood that Willow may have felt powerless against Glory in the beginning, but she still hadn't given in to the temptation of using dark magic. Ichigo told her that that was the main reason why Yoruichi changed her mind on mentoring her in the use of her powers after Helen leaves; he also told Willow that Yoruichi would also held train Tara in communicating with her zanpaktou, if she needs it.

He said that the both of them shared a lot of things in common, especially when it came to power. She even found that they shared similar tastes in other normal and ordinary things such as movies. They were among the smartest in their respective schools, Ichigo shared a passing interest in technology which perked Willow up to no end when he started talking about some of the strange and fantastical technology used in Soul Society.

"Can you introduce… I mean properly introduce me to Urahara?" Willow had asked Ichigo while they were at the espresso pump, "I wasn't too fond of him either… actually, I wasn't too fond of any of the Soul Reapers because… I mean you know… everything with Tara and…"

"I'll tell him" said Ichigo, much to Willow's surprise, "he's a bit odd, but.. he's a genius level inventor and scientist, and I'm sure he'll be glad to talk to you."

"Cool" said Willow as she sat back into her chair and looked at Ichigo.

"What?" said Ichigo as he noticed Willow just looking at him.

"Buffy told me that you didn't kill that Grimmjow guy" said Willow, "you had the perfect chance to prevent him from coming after you again.. but you didn't take the opportunity to finish him off.. permanently."

"He already lost" said Ichigo as he leaned forward, "he was already defeated and was even finding it hard to stand. There was no way he could have continued the fight."

"What if he comes after you again?" asked Willow.

"Then I'll beat him again" said Ichigo.

"Ah" said Willow as looked around her, "so, you wanna get out of here? We have that party to get ready for."

"Sure" said Ichigo as he and Willow got up and walked out of the Espresso Pump. At they walked out the building the both of them stopped at the sidewalk and looked at each other.

"I… umm.. was going to head to the Magic Box but now I'm thinking it would be better not to go until I talk with Mrs. Maclay" said Willow, "so would it be alright if I walked with you back to the dorms?"

"You don't have to ask, you know" smiled Ichigo as they turned to the left and started walking.

"Yeah, well" said Willow, "after the things I said to you…. I kinda feel I require it."

"I understand why you did it" said Ichigo as he nodded his head, "I'm sorry I got slightly pissed off that one time when you asked where I'd be sleeping… oh, and I really was sleeping on the floor that night."

"Yea" said Willow nodding her head, "and you had a right to get pissed off."

"So" said Ichigo as he rubbed his hands together and smiled at Willow, "how about that Faith, huh?"

Willow could only look at Ichigo with an eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face.

IN the present time, as Willow finished putting on a fresh set of clothes consisting of an orange shirt and blue jeans, she looked at the mirror one more time before she heard someone knocking on her door. Smiling, Willow walked over and opened the door to her room.

**U.C. Sunnydale Dorms, Tara's Room, 9:15pm.**

Tara had mixed feelings about tonight, on one hand she was happy to be seeing her mother again; but on the other hand, she was going to have to say good bye to her mother. She walked into her closet after having spent the whole day with Helen, first at the Magic Box; then Tara took Helen for some ice-cream and then they just walked in one of the many parks inside Sunnydale.

"Mom" said Tara as she and Helen walked on a footpath, "can you come down to the living world more often?"

"Ichigo and Rukia said that I won't be able to" said Helen, "the only other time I'll be able to return is after I graduate from the Academy. Which I hope would be in another year, at least that's my plan… especially with me finally learning my Zanpakutō's name and activating my Shikai. Maybe my instructors will put me on some of the advanced levels… at least that's my hope. But I still get to see you during your birthday."

"I know" said Tara, "I hope you get stationed here."

"Me too" said Helen, "in the meantime, I think one of the lieutenants will be stationed here, especially due to the presence of the Hellmouth."

"I think Ichigo will still have to leave" said Tara as she looked into the sky, "he'll be needed more in his hometown than here."

"His city has the highest amount of spiritual energy" said Helen as she nodded her head, "have you talked to Ichigo about this?"

"He said that if he leaves, then I can visit him in Japan" said Tara, "or he'll come here through the Dangai and spend some time with me."

"You should ask him, you know" said Helen, "you never know.. he may decide to stay here."

"I don't want him to do it because he feels he has a responsibility to" said Tara softly, "you know what I mean?"

"You want him to do it out of his own free will?" asked Helen.

"Yea" said Tara, "I mean, I'll be so happy if he stays…. I'll miss him if he goes but I know that with training, I can look after myself… and Buffy, Willow and the others will look out for me… but I want him to make his own decision."

"And will you be happy with either decision?" asked Helen.

"Yes" smiled Tara as she nodded her head, "yes."

"Then ask him" said Helen, "he'll be coming to pick you up right? Pick you and Willow up before leaving for the party?"

"Yes" replied Tara.

"Then ask him at that time" smiled Helen, "I think I'll like what he has to say."

"He talked to you?" asked Helen surprised.

"No" grinned Helen, "call it mother's intuition."

Back at the present time, Tara heard a knock on her door just after she had put on a yellow top and a long brown skirt. Smiling to herself, she walked over to the door and opened it to reveal a grinning Ichigo.

"Hey" smiled Tara as she moved to one side, "come in."

"Thanks" said Ichigo as he walked into the room after Tara closed the door, and walked back her closet to close the doors, "ready to go? We've got to pick up Willow too. Plus, Buffy said that if we're late… then Dawn and Joyce will hurt me badly."

"Is it weird that I really want to see that happen?" said Tara as she looked at Ichigo with a smirk on her face.

"Yes" nodded Ichigo, "very weird, indeed."

"You who protected Soul Society from Aizen, is scared of two ordinary women" laughed Tara, "Willow and the others have to hear about this."

"Very funny" said Ichigo as he sat on Tara's bed.

"Willow told me that you guys had a good day out?" said Tara as she held onto Ichigo's hand, "you and her had a lot of coffee's?"

"Yeah" said Ichigo, "the waiter got really pissed off at us, especially since we ordered two desserts after lunch."

"Ichigo" said Tara as she punched his arm.

"After we got done with that dessert" grinned Ichigo, "we ordered another one an hour after finishing the last one."

"Ichigo" said Tara as she punched his arms again.

"Hey" said Ichigo rubbing his arm, "that hurt."

"Sure it did" smirked Tara before she put her head on his shoulder, "thanks for taking her out for the day."

"She's a nice person" said Ichigo as he lay his head on the top of Tara's head, "we should get going."

"Yeah" said Tara as she got her head back up and looked at Ichigo who kissed her cheek.

The both of them left the room before heading down to the second floor. Ichigo held the door open for Tara as the both of them entered the second floor and walked towards Willow's room. A few minutes later, Tara knocked on her door and stepped back as the door opened to reveal a smiling Willow.

"Hey" said Tara, "ready to go?"

"Yep" said Willow as she got out into the hallway and closed the door.

"Ichigo" said Tara as he wrapped her arm around his, "you know… its kinda far from here to Buffy's home, think we could get a ride?"

"Hey" smiled Ichigo, "do I look like a taxi service?"

"Tara's right, Ichigo" said Willow as she wrapped her arm around the substitute Shinigami's other arm, "it is kinda far away."

"No" said Ichigo grinning, "it's a nice night out, and it's also pretty cool. We can walk."

"Aww, nuts" said Tara as the three of them passed another male resident who gave Ichigo the thumbs up sign when he saw him walking arm in arm with both Tara and Willow.

"Wait" said Ichigo as he turned to face the guy while being pulled by both Willow and Tara, "it's not what you think."

"Go for it, man" said the grinning resident as they entered the elevator and the doors slowly closed.

**The Summers residence, 9:45pm.**

It took the three of them almost twenty minutes to walk from the dorms to the Summers home which was newly rebuilt thanks to Soul Society. As the three of them walked up the walkway to the front door, Willow was the one who knocked. Soon they heard someone running down the stairs to open the door.

"Hey" said Buffy's voice from behind the door, "stop pushing."

Ichigo looked at both Buffy and Tara and laughed as an excited Dawn opened the door with a grin plastered on her face.

"Hi guys" said Dawn as she leaned against the door, "you're late."

"Yeah" said Ichigo, "it's kind of my fault, I took too long in beating some hollows."

"Nah" said Dawn, "just kidding, I'm not upset or anything.. you know what I mean. So, Ichigo what do you think of what I'm wearing?"

"Dawn!" said Buffy as she appeared from behind her younger sister, "ease up will you, you're making Ichigo uncomfortable as it is."

"No he's not" said Dawn as she gently pushed Tara aside and wrapped her arm around Ichigo's and led him into the living room.

"Sorry" said Buffy as she looked at Willow and Tara, "she's just a bit excited."

"How are you though?" asked Willow, "your second day slaying with Faith, is she… I mean.. is she still… you know?"

"Crazy?" asked Faith as she walked in from the dining room, "not as much as I used to be."

"Hi Faith" said Tara as she gave the Slayer a small wave.

"Hey" said Faith as she looked around, "where's….. oh."

Faith and the other tried to stifle their laughter as they watched Ichigo watching TV with Dawn's head on his shoulders.

"Hey Tara" said Faith, "wanna get a drink or something?"

"Sure" said the blonde as she smiled at Willow before following Faith to the kitchen.

"I guess Dawn's trying to make Tara jealous" said Buffy when she suddenly stopped herself and looked at Willow, "oh, Will… I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to say that… I mean sometimes I just say things without thinking and…."

"It's alright" smiled Willow as she closed the door, "it'll take some time, but I'll be fine. The main thing is that she's not leaving Sunnydale."

"I know" said Buffy as she squeezed Willow's hand.

"Where's your mom and Mrs. Maclay?" asked Willow.

"Oh" said Buffy, "they're upstairs playing dress up, they want to take us out for dinner."

"Fun" said Willow.

"Hey" said Buffy, "while we were on patrol today, Faith said a very interesting thing."

"Oh?" said Willow.

"Yeah" replied Buffy, "look I know that you and Tara aren't… you know, but Faith said that she was interested in you. So, what do you think?"

"Huh?" said a surprised Willow as she looked at Buffy with her eyes wide and mouth open like a goldfish, "Faith? I mean…. She's not exactly my type and… come on Buffy, you know the things I've said about her. How could you think that… wait, she's interested in me?"

"Yeah" whispered Buffy, "so? What do you say?"

TBC


	58. Chapter 58

**The Summers residence, 10:00pm.**

Willow was still in surprise as she kept dissecting in the mind about what Buffy had told her about Faith. The redhead sat down next to Tara and Ichigo as they were talking to Xander and Anya while she looked through the kitchen door at Faith who was making a drink for herself. After Faith had mixed a drink, Willow saw Faith look up at her and give a small smile before she walked out through the backdoor and into the backyard.

'_Maybe Buffy was just kidding around' _thought Willow to herself, _'why would Faith be interested in me? I was so cruel to her back in Sunnydale High; it should be that she hates me more than I hate her.'_

Ichigo who was sitting next to Tara, and Willow right next to her noticed that the redhead was feeling uneasy. But he couldn't tell if she was uneasy because of Tara, or because he had overheard Buffy telling her that Faith was interested in Willow.

"Willow" said Ichigo as he stood up, "you wanna grab a drink with me?"

"Huh?" asked Willow as she looked up at Ichigo, "shouldn't you be getting one for Tara?"

"Oh no" laughed Tara, "the both of you aren't getting me drunk… not like that last time me and Willow…. well."

"Aha" said Xander as he pointed his finger at Tara, "I knew that person drunk dialling me was you."

"Sure it was, dear" said Anya as she turned back to talk to Tara.

"Actually" said Tara as she leaned forwards, "it really was an accident, you see Willow and I had gotten so drunk that we got naked and made calls through the entire student directory."

"And people say I'm nuts" said Xander, "but see…. Wait a second, I'm not in U. C. Sunnydale."

"Nope" grinned Willow, "my idea, I actually suggested we make some… sounds.. when calling you, but Tara said no."

"Hey" said Xander as he pouted at Tara.

"Xander" said Anya as she punched his arm.

"So" replied Ichigo as he looked at both Willow and Tara, "naked drunk fun time huh?"

"Ummm" said Tara as her face turned red before she smirked at Ichigo, "don't you have a drink to get? You know… for yourself."

"Hey" replied Ichigo, "the conversation was getting fun.

"Trust me" said Willow as she looked at Ichigo, "you can't handle the both of us together."

"I stared down Aizen" said Ichigo as he leaned back on the couch, "how bad could the two of you be?"

"Oooooh boy" said Xander as he noticed the glare that both Willow and Tara were giving Ichigo, he particularly noticed the playfulness in Tara's eyes as she looked at Ichigo.

"Willow" said Tara as he glared at Ichigo.

"Yea?" replied the redhead.

"Cushion" said Tara as Willow handed her a small cushion, and then grabbed one for herself before she stood up with the small sofa pillow behind her back and walked next to a worried Ichigo.

"So" said Willow as she leaned over the orange haired shinigami, "you really think that you can take on the both of us?"

"Yeah" said Ichigo as he looked at both Tara and Willow nervously.

Helen, Giles and Joyce were sitting at the table when they heard a panicked Ichigo screaming for back up as Willow, Tara and soon, Anya ganged up on him and started to hit him with any cushions they could find.

"Help!" shouted Ichigo, "Helen, they're all ganging up on me."

"You wanted it Ichigo" smiled Helen as she glanced behind her and looked at Ichigo, "I heard everything, you dared them to take action."

"Hey" said Ichigo.

"What's going on?" asked Buffy as she came down the stairs and simply stared open mouthed at the three women beating Ichigo as Xander fell onto the floor laughing.

"Buffy" said Ichigo with his hair messed up once there was a lull in the beating and all they could hear was Xander's laughter, "help… we need to defend ourselves against this onslaught."

"Nope" said Buffy as she sharply turned around before walking towards the dining room as she looked at her mother, "Mom? Where's Faith?"

"I think she's outside" said Joyce, "I think she's feeling alone… maybe you should convince her to come back in and beat Ichigo."

"I heard that!" shouted Ichigo as another cushion his hit face, this time coming from Xander, "hey, which side are you on?"

"I know I'm not going against three women who are beating up on you" said Xander, "no sirree."

As Ichigo screamed for help again, Buffy smiled as she opened the backdoor to the backyard and saw Faith just standing outside looking up at the stars.

"Hey" said Buffy as she walked down the stairs and then onto the grass, "you should come inside the house, mom said you look alone."

"Nah, B" said Faith with a smile as she continued to look up at the stars, "haven't seen those things for awhile you know…. Now that I'm out and free, well….. just catching up on things I missed.. the simple things."

"Well" said Buffy, "they're hitting Ichigo inside, wanna join in?"

"Nah" said Faith, "I know why he's doing it though."

"Huh?" asked Buffy, "you mean he doesn't have a death wish?"

"No" laughed Faith, "you know how long it's been since I've laughed."

"Faith" said Buffy as she stood next to the brunette.

"He saw how upset Willow looked" said Faith, "just like I could see."

Faith then noticed that Buffy was looking at her in surprise.

"Hey" said Faith, "I don't advertise it but I have been known to read people you know, and I can tell just by looking that Willow is upset on the inside. That's why Ichigo is letting her hit him with those cushion things."

"Oh" said Buffy.

"And I can tell from her just looking at me about how she feels" said Faith as she looked back into the sky, "about me, I mean. I disgust her, especially after all the stunts I pulled… the mayor, the body swap… it's all coming back to bite me in my ass."

"Faith" said Buffy.

"I went after Angel you know" said Faith to the surprise of Buffy, "when I first got to Los Angeles, I was hired by a group to kill him and I agreed.. I hurt Cordelia, Wesley… everyone he knew…"

"Why?" asked Buffy softly.

"So that he would kill me" said Faith as tears came down her eyes, "I loathed myself B, I hated myself and I wanted Angel to finish me off."

"Those things you said in the church" said Buffy as she remembered their final encounter in the church, just before the Blonde slayer got her body back, "you were actually saying those things about your own body weren't you? I mean, you weren't referring to me specifically."

"You're right" said Faith as she wiped her eyes, "I couldn't stand to look at myself, then I'd remember what I did… how messed up I became."

"Oh" replied Buffy, "but Angel didn't do it, I mean he didn't kill you."

"No" said Faith, "he thought I could be redeemed, he had… hah…. He had faith in me that I could change myself. The final straw came when you came to town to kill me. The fact that you came all the way to kill showed how much of a mess I had made of things… I had to stop running."

"You turned yourself in to the L.A.P.D" Buffy said, nodding her head.

"Yeah" replied Faith, "best thing I could have done with my life."

"I didn't help you much" said Buffy as she looked down at the ground, "and for that I am sorry… I don't what else I can say."

"When I broke down in front of him" said Faith, "one of the things I told him was that I was attracted to Willow, that everything she said hurt but I decided it would be best to just deny everything… I mean first she was with that Oz guy… then after I woke up from my coma… she was with Tara. And she still thinks of me that way… so I guess it would be better to just deny everything again…. Just be the best Slayer I can be."

"Faith?" said Willow as she looked out the door in surprise after she had heard the brunette's confession, "what?"

"Hey" said both Faith and Buffy together.

"Done hitting him?" asked Buffy with a smile.

"Yeah" said Willow as she walked down the stairs, "Mrs. Summers said its time to go, the pace should still have our reservation if we can make it on time. Dawn was playing dress up for Ichigo, you should see his face…. It's redder than the time I put my mom's red lipstick all over my face."

"I gotta see this" said Buffy just before she looked at Willow again, "wait, did she take one of my shirts?"

"No" said Willow shaking her head, "she said that your clothes won't fit her, something about her breasts being larger than yours."

"SHE SAID WHAT?!" shouted Buffy as she ran into the house, "DAWN SUMMERS!"

"Did she really say that?" asked Faith as she looked at Willow's grin.

"Nah" said Willow as she put her hands in her jeans pocket and walked down the stairs.

"How much did you overhear?" asked Faith.

"Most of the end" said Willow softly as she looked at the grass while stamping her feet on the soft ground, "everything after the part where you told Angel you were interested in me."

Willow and Faith then looked at the house as they heard Dawn shout out loud.

"But my breasts are larger than yours!" shouted Dawn, "Ichigo thinks so!"

"Hey!" shouted Ichigo as Willow and Faith stared to laugh as they stood outside, "Keep me out of this! Tara! Stop hitting me! Hey!"

"I was jealous you know" said Willow as they heard a crash from inside the house, followed by Buffy saying that she was sorry.

"Jealous of what?" asked Faith.

"You and Buffy" said Willow, "I mean the both of you are Slayers, you took a lot of her time… it seemed to me that you were taking her away from me.. you know. Then came all of the craziness… the mayor.. the body swap… I know I wasn't the best person to have around and….."

"Do you know I got my GED while in prison?" asked Faith much to Willow's surprise, "I also developed an interest in astronomy…. I couldn't see the stars from the cell so I'd imagine what the constellations would look like… there..."

Faith pointed up at the sky as Willow followed her hand to a constellation of stars.

"I think.. I may be wrong.. but I think that's Orion's Belt" said Faith, "or it could be something else."

"I like astronomy too" said Willow, "and that's not Orion's Belt."

"Buffy!" shouted Ichigo, "put that cake down…. Buffy! No! Don't throw…. Oh dear…"

"Buffy!" shouted Dawn from inside the house, "that cake was for Tara's mom."

"There goes the cake" said Faith as she looked at the chaos going inside the house.

"Yeah" said Willow, "Ichigo did make me happy."

"You like comics?" asked Faith, "science fiction?"

"Kinda" said Willow, "but a lot of that is just bogus… I mean… transporters… come on."

"But it would be cool though" said faith, "and don't you rag on Trek… it's cool."

"I didn't say anything" said Willow as she heard a shout from Ichigo.

"Tara!" shouted Ichigo, "you hit me again! On the same eye!"

"Maybe we should get in there?" asked Faith as Willow nodded.

"Yea" shrugged Willow as she and Faith walked up the stairs and to the back door leading to inside the house, "how about a drink before dinner?"

"Sure" said Faith, "as long as these guys haven't destroyed everything."

"True" said Willow as she closed the door behind her, "but I need to do something, you make the drink?"

"Sure" said Faith as she fixed up a drink for Willow just when she heard Ichigo scream from the living room.

"Xander! Tara! Dawn! Buffy!" said a panicked Ichigo, "let me go… don't hold me down…. Willow… don't do it… don't… don't…. Ouch! You punched my other eye…. Why?"

"HAHAHAHAHA" laughed Xander and Tara, "you look like a racoon!"

"Tara" said Ichigo as Willow walked away grinning, and after the others had let him go and got ready to leave for dinner, "I'll have my revenge, just so you know."

"Oh I know" said Tara as she leaned down and whispered into his ear, "thanks for everything. Thanks for making of us happy, and thanks for making me happy… and a special thanks for making Willow happy."

"My pleasure" said Ichigo as Tara kissed his cheek discretely.

TBC.


	59. Chapter 59

**A/N: **Hey guys, I thought I'd push one more chapter out before New Years, so here it is. The last chapter for 2014. Hope everyone has a very happy new year!

**Ichigo's Dorm Room, U.C. Sunnydale, 1:00am.**

Joyce had taken Buffy and the others to a nice restaurant to celebrate the last time that Helen would be seeing Tara, at least until her next birthday or when Helen graduates the Academy. They were supposed to leave at midnight, but Ichigo thought that an hour late getting back would be alright with Soul Society. So, after dinner it was Giles that had dropped Helen, Tara, Willow and Ichigo back to the dorms while Joyce drove back Buffy and Dawn in her car, and Xander drove off with Anya in his.

"Helen" said Giles as he helped the older blonde women out of the car, "it has been a pleasure to have met you."

"You too, Rupert" said Helen with as smiled as she got out of the car along with Ichigo and the others, "please watch over the kids, and take care of yourself."

"I believe that they will be watching over me" smiled Giles as he fixed his glasses, "but, I'll do my best."

While Giles was talking to Helen, Ichigo and the others walked over to the staircase that led up to Stevenson Hall, turned around and watched their interactions.

"You know" whispered Willow as she leaned into Tara, "I think Giles is hitting on your mom."

"No" said Tara as she shook her head at Willow and then looked at Ichigo, "no, right?"

"Sure looks like it" said Ichigo as he winked at Willow who gave a wide grin, but immediately made it into a frown and shook her head when Tara turned and looked at the redhead.

"I think Giles would make a wonderful dad" said Ichigo as he looked at Willow, "don't you agree?"

"I concur" said Willow with a grin as Tara punched the both of them in the arm.

"Both make me punish the both of you" whispered Tara.

"Together?" asked Willow.

"Well" said Tara as she looked off into space before shaking her head, "nah!"

"So" said Ichigo as he looked at Willow, "I heard you and Faith were talking about constellation tonight? While I was getting beat up?"

"Maybe" said Willow as she looked up at the stars.

"Ichigo" said Tara as she sat in between the both of them, "why don't you take Willow up there once?"

"Where?" asked Willow.

"You know" said Tara as she made a motion with her hand of a jet taking off, "flying into the sky? I love it when he takes me up there."

"Hey Helen?" said Ichigo as Helen turned around and frowned at Ichigo, "ready to go?"

"Ten minutes?" asked Helen, "I'm asking Rupert if he knows if he can get some first editions for me."

"Right" said Ichigo as he stood up and looked at both Willow and Tara, "I'll be right back."

"Huh?" said Willow as she looked at Tara who shrugged as the orange haired Shinigami ran into the dorm. It was two minutes later that he ran shunpo'd near to Willow in his Shinigami form before he pulled the redhead up as Tara gave a wide grin. Willow was still in abject surprise when Ichigo picked her up with both his arms and shunpo'd up into the sky.

"What do you think?" asked Ichigo as Willow looked out into the lighted city from high up into the air while holding on tight to his neck.

"It's beautiful" said Willow softly, "looks different from way up here."

"Willow" said Ichigo as he looked at the redhead while there was a small breeze that went through Willow's hair, "I want you to try something, this only works in Soul Society but it may work with a witch."

"What?" asked Willow.

"Try standing on spirit particles" said Ichigo as Willow looked at him in surprise, "its what I'm standing on right now, whenever a soul reaper fights in the sky… they utilize spirit particles. Even my friend, Ishida, when he's standing in the air.. he's using spirit particles."

"Ichigo" said Willow, "don't you think you should have Tara try this?"

"She wanted me to ask you" said Ichigo as he looked at a surprised redhead, "when you went to the restroom in the restaurant, she asked me to teach you how to utilize spirit particles."

"I don't think I can" said Willow.

"It's the same principle of how you created the force field" said Ichigo, "close your eyes, gather the spirit particles to the soles of your feet. Combine your Spirit Energy with you magic and solidify the particles. You ready?"

"Ichigo" said Willow as she looked down, "I don't think I can, maybe if we go down lower?"

"I'll catch you" said Ichigo, "and I'm not letting you go until you tell me to. I promise."

"You promise?" asked Willow as she looked at the smiling Ichigo.

"Yep" grinned the Shinigami, "I'll put down one of your legs, don't worry about falling; I'll hold on to you."

"Ok" said Willow as she closed her eyes and nodded her head.

Tara was just looking at her mother laughing at a joke that Giles had said before they shook hands again. Giles walked back to his car, while Helen turned around and smiled at Tara as she walked toward her daughter.

"Hey you" said Helen as she sat beside the younger blonde, "where's Ichigo?"

Just then the both of them heard someone screaming in joy from right above them. They saw a certain redhead literally dancing in air as Ichigo just stood by watching and laughing.

"Looks like she did it" smiled Tara as she looked up at Ichigo, "he helped her."

"That he did" said Helen, "when are you going up there?"

"Tomorrow" said Tara, "I'll try it from the underground room that Urahara built under the Magic Box."

"I've give Willow names of some texts to read, and meditations to do" said Helen, "the same meditations I taught you."

"I know" said Tara as she lay her head on Helen's shoulder, "I'll also get to know Amanokaze more, I'll have Ichigo teach me about communicating with her."

"Good" said Helen, "eat well alright, looks after your friends… eat your veggies.. and…"

"Mom" said Tara as she looked at Helen, "I will."

"Hey" said Ichigo as he shunpo'd down with an excited Willow, "she did it."

"I heard" said Tara as she hugged the redhead, "you did it."

"It was so wow" said Willow as she looked at Tara and then at Ichigo, "thanks."

"It was nothing" said Ichigo, "I'll show the both of you more tomorrow. In the meantime… Helen? Ready to go? We're already late."

"Right" said Helen as she hugged Tara tightly, "I've got to go baby."

"I know, mom" said Tara as she kissed Helen's cheek before squeezing her even tighter before she let the older Blonde woman go.

"Mrs. Maclay" said Willow as she approached Helen, "thank you for talking to me, and for recommending those texts and meditation techniques. I hope that I'll make you proud of me by putting that knowledge into good use."

"Willow" said Helen as she approached the redhead, "I know how much temptation it could be to use more powerful magiks, I just want you to gain more experience before you try something that you think you can control… but find you can't until its too late. Tara's right, you are very powerful… but you lack focus. But when you can get that focus, I have no doubt that you can become the most powerful witch the world has ever known. Just be very careful until that time."

"Thanks" said Willow with a smile, "but I'm not going for the most powerful anything, I want to make people proud of me for me. I just hope I can do that."

"I think you just took the first step" said Helen as she kissed Willow's cheek, "take care of my Tara?"

"I will" said Willow with a smile.

"Beat up Ichigo if he hurts her?" asked Helen as Willow nodded her head vigorously.

"Hey" said Ichigo as he put his arm around Tara's shoulder, "I'm right here."

"I'm watching you Ichigo" said Willow, "I have Mrs. Maclay's permission."

"You should be careful" said Tara as she looked at Ichigo, "Willow's in the same dorm, the both of us now have the right to bully you whenever we want."

"But…" said Ichigo as Tara walked up to Willow and put her arm around the redhead's.

"Two against one" said Tara with a gleam in her eye, "who do you think would win?"

"Fine" said Ichigo, "the both of you win; I swear to look after Tara and not make her angry at me."

"Or else?" asked Willow and Helen.

"Or else Willow will turn me into a frog" said Ichigo as he stuck his tongue out at Willow, who did the same thing towards him.

"Ichigo" said Helen, "I'm ready."

Nodding his head as Helen walked towards him; Ichigo took out his badge and pressed it against her chest. Once the badge hit the gigai, Helen's spiritual body that was still in her Academy uniform slipped out of the gigai which turned into a small black ball. Helen bent down to pick up the ball and handed it to Tara.

"Keep that will you, sweetie?" asked Helen, "when I come back, I'll need that. Then we can spend as much time together as possible."

Tara nodded her head as Helen took out her sword and stabbed it into thin air. She then twisted it clockwise and pulled it out as a pair of Japanese style doors appeared out of nowhere and opened. Tara and Willow felt a breeze come out as the doors opened and a bright white light shone from behind the doors.

"We'll be going through the Dangai" said Ichigo as he looked at Helen, "you know that right? We have to be quick."

"I know" said Helen, "maybe you could carry me?"

"You do realize that I don't want to make Tara jealous" said Ichigo as he looked at Tara who shook her head.

"I won't be jealous" said Tara with a smirk.

"Then Willow will be jealous" said Ichigo looking at Willow.

"Nope" grinned the redhead.

"Come on" said Ichigo, "I'm not a taxi service."

"Oh you enjoy it" said Helen as Ichigo picked her up into his arms and grinned at Tara, "see you… but not too soon."

"Yes, mom" said Tara as she and Willow waved goodbye as Ichigo shunpo'd through the doors, and then they closed and vanished.

Now in the relative darkness of night, Tara turned back to Willow and reached for her hand with a smile on her face. Holding Tara's hand, the both of them walked up the stairs and walked through the doors into the now empty lobby.

"So" said Tara as she looked at Willow as the both of them walked up the stairs, "I hear that Faith asked you out? Stargazing?"

"Yeah" said Willow as she and Tara walked towards the redhead's room on the second floor, "I… I guess… I mean."

"Willow" said Tara.

"She said she's had feelings for me for a long time" said Willow, "I never realized it."

"Give her a chance" said Tara as she nudged the redhead's waist, "I remember what you used to say about her, maybe it's time to start anew? I mean, reset a new friendship with her… see where it goes?"

"Yeah" said Willow as Tara accompanied the redhead to her door, "I guess I should give her a chance. Anyway, I should get in. see you tomorrow? Lunch?"

"How about you and me spend some time for breakfast?" said Tara, "and then for lunch, you, me and the girls have a girls day out? No boys allowed."

"That would be fun" said Willow, "spa day? Make fun of the boys?"

"Oh yeah" said Tara nodding her head, "Willow, are we ok?"

"As long as you're here" said Willow with a smile, "yeah, we're ok."

"Good night, Willow" said Tara as she gave Willow a kiss on the cheek.

"Night, Tara" replied the redhead, "see you tomorrow morning."

Tara looked on as Willow opened the door to her room, walked in and closed the door. But not before she gave the blonde girl a wide grin. Tara then smiled at herself, wrapped her hands around her body and walked up another flight of stairs to her room.

TBC.


	60. Chapter 60

**Soul Society, Shin'O Academy.**

Ichigo had carried Helen through the entire Dangai using his shunpo. Once outside the dark world with its flowing walls that capture anyone or anything, the two of them found themselves above the Shinigami Academy. Putting Helen down, Ichigo and the older blonde simply looked at the lights of Soul Society and Helen sighed.

"Everything alright, Helen?" asked Ichigo as he looked at Tara's mother.

"Yea" replied Helen as she looked down at the roof of the Academy dorm, "I was just thinking that for the past two days or so, I was with Tara. It was like when I was alive, me and her just spending time together and enjoying ourselves."

"And now?" asked Ichigo.

"Now" said Helen, "I'm in Soul Society working to become a full fledged Soul Reaper so that I could one day get back out to Sunnydale and watch over my girl."

"Well" smiled Ichigo, "I heard that Toshiro finished the Academy in about a year, and with you gaining your Shikai… I won't be surprised if you finish in one and a half."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" asked Helen with a smirk.

"Hey" grinned Ichigo, "everyone else takes four years."

"I know" said Helen as she looked back out at the lights, "will you be staying in Sunnydale?"

"For the immediate future" said Ichigo with a grin, "yup."

"I'm glad" said Helen.

"I'll be having Renji helping me look after that city" replied Ichigo as he shrugged his shoulders, "Renji wanted his own sector, so Byakuya will tell him to patrol Sunnydale with me."

"Plus you now have two Slayers to fight the demons" said Helen nodding her head, "will you be helping Faith gain her armour?"

"Yes" said Ichigo, "but it would be difficult for her to control it, she has the actual demon inside her. So it's going to be much stronger than the one that Buffy had to fight to gain her armour."

"Oh" replied Helen, "but at least they're not alone now."

"Soul Society will be watching them" said Ichigo, "I mean in a good way.. not like spying on them or anything.. people her aren't perverts… well, I guess there are some but…"

"Ichigo" said Helen with a smile, "shut up."

"Yea" replied Ichigo as he scratched his head nervously, "I should shut up."

"Have you told Tara everything about you?" asked Helen, "like have you talked about your hobbies, likes, dislikes?"

"No" said Ichigo, "and I know how weird it is to say I have feelings for someone when they know next to nothing about me, but I hope to correct that from tomorrow."

"You should" said Helen, "and… I was wrong about Willow. She really does want to change, embrace more of the white magic…. You'll help her right?"

"So will Yoruichi" said Ichigo, "Willow impressed her too, so did Tara. She wants to help the both of them."

"I worry for Tara" said Helen.

"She'll be alright" said Ichigo as the both of them floated onto the roof of the Academy, "I know you're worried about my reiatsu being combined with hers, but she can handle it. Technically, it makes her potentially more powerful than any Captain level Shinigami."

"Even you" said Helen softly as she nodded her head.

"Possibly" said Ichigo, "she absorbed enough of my reiatsu to get me tired during our first encounter, and people have been telling me I have a lot of it. She's been continuously absorbing it until Urahara-san stopped it. So you can imagine the massive potential of my reiatsu being combined with her own."

"And the best thing" said Helen, "the thing that makes her great is that she doesn't realize it, does she?"

"I think she does" said Ichigo, "deep down I think she does, but she's happy with the level of power she has right now. She's comfortable with it, at least that's my opinion. I hope you'd agree."

"I do" replied Helen as the both of them dropped onto the hallway of the main Academy dorm's fifth floor, "look after her and Willow?"

"Of course" said Ichigo as he accompanied her to her door, "and you take care of yourself."

"Tell Rupert that I'll search for Jenny" said Helen, "Rupert said that she's a technopagan, that she has some power. Tell him that during my training session in the Rukongai, I'll try to sense her reiatsu. If I can find her, then I'll talk to Rukia or somebody."

"Oh" said Ichigo chuckling, "you guys were talking about Jenny."

"Yeah" said a confused Helen, "what else would I be talking about?"

"Well" said Ichigo, "Tara, Willow and I were under the impression that he was asking you out on a date or something."

"No" said Helen as she slapped his head, "he wasn't asking me on a date, silly boy."

"Hey" grinned Ichigo, "you should hit Tara and Willow."

"They're not here, are they?" asked Helen with a grin before she turned around and opened the door.

"No roommate?" asked Ichigo standing out the doorway as she turned on her lights.

"Why, Ichigo Kurosaki" said Helen playfully, "are you hitting on me now?"

"Wait what?" said a panicked Ichigo as he looked around, "no, I mean I was just being curious… and no… no no."

"Take it easy" laughed Helen, "no, I don't have a roommate."

"Right" smiled Ichigo, "I should get going before one of the teachers pass by and find me in the girls' dorm."

"Take care, Ichigo" said Helen as she kissed his cheek, "tell Tara I love her very much, tell Willow that I hope she become the best Wicca she can be, and give Joyce my regards."

"Will do" said Ichigo as he shunpo'd away.

"Bye" said Helen as she saw Ichigo standing in the sky.

**Sunnydale, California.**

Ichigo waved at Helen as he looked down at her room. He waited until she had closed her door before he shunpo'd all the way to the main Senkaimon and went through. It took him ten minutes to shunpo through the Dangai again and reached Sunnydale. He looked at the lights of the city in the distance and smiled to himself. While flying towards the dorms, he performed three Soul Burials in one of the nearby graveyards. Before heading up to his room, Ichigo noticed that Tara's room light was off but Willow's was still on. Figuring that Tara was probably asleep, he floated down to the redhead's room and knocked on the window.

Willow was reading a book while Tara, and now Faith, on her mind. As she held a yellow highlighter in her hand and leaned back on the wall, she noticed that she had highlighted two entire pages of the book she was reading.

'_Oh boy' _thought Willow to herself when she heard someone knocking on her window. Unable to she who it was from her vantage point, Willow grabbed a cross that was under her bed before she aimed it at a surprised but grinning Ichigo. Confused, Willow put down the cross on her bed and opened the window.

"Ichigo?" asked Willow as she looked back at he desk clock before looking at the orange haired Shinigami, "it's almost one thirty in the morning, what are you doing? Actually why are you here?"

"Well" said Ichigo, suddenly nervous about what to say, "I. .ah…. just wanted to check up on you.. you know.. see if everything's alright?"

"Yea" said Willow as she stepped back, "you wanna come in? I was just reading a book…. Well highlighting a book anyway, and well….. I highlighted all six pages I've read so far and… hold on, how come you're not at Tara's?"

"Breathe" said Ichigo as he sat on her window sill and smiled at the babbling Willow, "anyway, Tara's light was off so I can only assume that she went to sleep."

"Right" said Willow nodding her head, "she usually goes to sleep around this time."

"See" said Ichigo, "I didn't know that. Thanks."

"You're welcome?" said Willow as she eyed Ichigo suspiciously, "Ichigo, why are you really here?"

"I remember you telling me that you like tech" said Ichigo as Willow nodded her head, "well, my laptop is getting old and I was going to buy a new PC. And well… I was thinking that it would be better just to build one. SO I was wondering if you'd accompany to the computer store to buy the parts and help me build it? Maybe we could go later today?"

"Can't today" said Willow, "Tara, me and the girls are doing for a 'girls only' spa day."

"You're going to talk about the guys aren't you?" asked Ichigo.

"You betcha" said Willow, "but how about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow's fine" said Ichigo.

Willow then turned around and looked at her own desktop, "I was actually thinking about getting a new PC anyway."

"How about we buy the parts for each of our computers and then we build it together?" asked Ichigo, "It would give us an opportunity to know more about each other."

"Wouldn't it be better if you spent time with Tara?" asked Willow.

"Yep" said Ichigo, "but I know she'll be happy knowing that you're doing something you like, and you said that you like technology so…. oops… I gotta go. See ya tomorrow?"

Willow saw Ichigo give a huge grin before he shunpo'd away. The redhead then ran up to the window and looked out at Ichigo having a wide grin on his face as he waved at Willow.

'_Ok, I think he's gone nuts and…..' _thought Willow to herself as she heard someone knocking on her door. As she wondered who could be at her door at this time of night, she opened it only to find Faith who was looking around before she smiled at Willow.

"Faith?" asked Willow, "what are you….."

"Listen" said Faith as she stepped forward, "I'm actually going on patrol, B's taking one of the cemetery's with Xander and Anya. And well, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to join me on my patrol. I know its not the greatest thing in the world but you used to go on patrl with B and…."

"Yes" said Willow as she interrupted Faith, "yea, I'll go with you. But why'd you choose me?"

"You kidding me?" said Faith, "the vampires will se your red hair, and think it's fire. Then they'll probably run off towards B's direction. I don't get to do a thing, and at the same time I spend some time getting know more about you."

"And if they attracted to my red hair?" asked Willow as they walked down the stairs.

"Then I'll dust them" said Faith as she shrugged her shoulders, "have you ever dusted?"

"A few times" said Willow as they walked out the main doors. Willow looked up into the sky as Faith was talking, only to see Ichigo still in the air waving at her. The redhead gave him a small wave before turning back to Faith.

As Ichigo watched Willow and Faith walk off, he turned around and looked at Tara's window. Even though it was dark, he shunpo'd right outside it and, after some initial hesitancy, knocked on the window. Immediately regretting what he did, he frowned and mentally kicked himself before he turned around when suddenly he heard the window open as a soft voice came out of the room.

"Ichigo?" said Tara as she rubbed her eyes and then looked out, "you just get back?"

"Yea" replied Ichigo, "I'm sorry for knocking on your window so late… I should have listened to Willow when she said that you went to sleep and…"

"You went to Willow's room before coming to mine?" smirked Tara playfully, "Ichigo, should I be jealous?"

"What?" said Ichigo waving his hands in front of him, "no, there's no need to be jealous.. I mean…."

"I know" grinned Tara as she leaned on her arms as she looked out the window, "but seriously, what did you two talk about?"

"Computers" said Ichigo, "we decided to go to the computer store tomorrow and buy the parts needed to build a computer."

"Neat" smiled Tara, "thanks for getting to know her better."

"She's a good person" said Ichigo, "Helen's glad that Willow's going to concentrate more on white magic."

"Me too" said Tara, "so, you going for a patrol? Or are you going to sleep?"

"Actually" said Ichigo, "I was wandering if you'd like to go flying?"

"Sure" said Tara as she climbed the window before Ichigo carried Tara into his arms, "I'm ready."

"Let's go then" said a smiling Tara as she held on tightly to Ichigo's neck.

As Ichigo was flying away with Tara, he nor Tara noticed a black van parked in the parking lot near Stevenson Hall. It was an unassuming black van, or at least it was supposed to be if only one of its three occupants didn't spray paint the Death Star onto its side. Inside the van were a few video monitors with three boys standing behind them. They were looking at video feed from various places including the Summers home, the Bronze, the Magic Box, parts of the hallways on campus and Stevenson Hall. The three boys were now transfixed on the recording of a blonde girl who had simply jumped off her window and was floating on air for a little while before she sped off.

"Woah" said three of them together as they rewound the video and watched it again.

"We need to get her" said one of the boys, "she probably has some magic that make her fly like that, and with that type of special ability…"

"We can rule Sunnydale" said the two other boys together as they rewound the tape again and looked at the video playback again, and again.

TBC


	61. Chapter 61

**Tara's Dorm Room, U.C. Sunnydale, 9:30am.**

It was about seven hours earlier that Ichigo had brought back Tara from an impromptu and unofficial date. The orange haired substitute Shinigami had taken Tara flying in the sky, high above Sunnydale. Eventually, they had stopped and Ichigo landed on Kingsman Bluff and sat on the grass looking out into the city as Tara lay her head on the orange haired Shinigami's shoulder. As they looked out into the distant light of the city, Tara could only wonder about something that she had been thinking recently. While she has been having dreams about his reason for being a Shinigami, and his various battles until Aizen, she still had very little idea about Ichigo the person. On this cliff, sitting with their feet hanging off the edge, Tara decided that it was time to ask those questions.

"Ichigo?" asked Tara as she still lay her head on his shoulder, while her put an arm around hers, "you know I've had dreams about you, I mean not about you as in… you know."

"Yeah" chuckled Ichigo as he looked out into the distance, "you told me you saw how I became a Shinigami, rescued Rukia, you saw my Hollow side take over, and even saw me fight Aizen."

"But I know next to nothing about you" said Tara, "I mean, who is Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Ah" said Tara as he nodded his head in understanding.

"You've told me about your mother" said Tara.

"Well" said Ichigo, "you met my mother; the memory of her in my reiatsu you absorbed."

"Ye… yea" smiled Tara, "you told me about your sisters, and your father… but not about you."

"I really don't like talking about myself that often" said Ichigo, "so what do you wanna know?"

"Ok" said Tara as she told her head off Ichigo's shoulder and grinned at him, "what's your favourite colour?"

"Don't have one" said Ichigo.

"Come on" replied Tara, "everyone has at least one."

"Not really" said Ichigo, "at least not me."

Tara just looked at a grinning Ichigo before she gave him a pout. Sensing that he was about to break, she pouted some more but, ultimately, Ichigo held firm. He never would reveal his favourite colour. However, eventually she would discover what it was.

"Alright" sighed Tara, "favourite food, and don't tell me you don't have one. Everyone has at least on favourite food…. So spill."

"Alright, aright" laughed Ichigo as he put his hands up in surrender, "I'll tell you."

"Well?" said Tara as she raised one eyebrow, "what is it?"

"I like chocolate" said Ichigo as Tara gave him a wide grin, "milk, white and Dark' and I like spicy food…. The spicier, the better."

"Really" said Tara as she looked into the distance, "ummm… chocolate cake."

"My sister makes some of the best around" replied Ichigo, "Yuzu's been taking care of the family after mom died; and one day, she found her recipe for chocolate cake. She'd make a cake out of a mixture of White, Milk and Dark chocolate just to show that she can."

"Maybe I should email your sister" said Tara, "ask her to send you the recipe."

"Why me?" asked Ichigo.

"I like chocolate too" said Tara as she leaned back and lay on her elbows and grinned at Ichigo, "you can bake for me."

"The last time I cooked" said Ichigo, "I set fire to ramen."

"No way" laughed Tara, "how the heck did that happen."

"It wasn't my fault" replied Ichigo as he looked at Tara laughing so hard that tears started to fall from her eyes, "I swear… I was studying and the next I know. I smelled something burning. I forgot I put the ramen on the stove and all the water boiled away. All that was left was a black, charred mess. Yozu almost killed me."

"I bet" laughed Tara, "your dad must have made fun of you for that."

'Oh, he did" said Ichigo with a smile as Tara calmed down.

"I'm sorry" said Tara as she gave Ichigo a lop sided smiled, "but that was just too funny."

"Ha… ha.. ha.." said Ichigo as he looked at Tara.

"Ok… OK" said Tara waving her hands, "how about sports? What do you like?"

"I like watching baseball" said Ichigo.

"Playing?" asked Tara.

"Ummmm…" said Ichigo as he scratched the back of his head nervously, "I… umm… well, I play most sports well… I mean not that great but all right. I like martial arts and I used to practice a lot with Tatsuki, but after I became a Shinigami… I didn't really have a lot of time… you know."

"How about after you lost your powers after Aizen?" asked Tara, "did you take it up again?"

"I actually took up multiple sports" said Ichigo as he smiled at the confused look that Tara was giving him, "what I mean is that, I'd spend a few weeks…. Usually two week with a certain sports club for maybe a hundred dollars a week."

"Are you serious?" asked Tara surprised, "no way."

"Really" said Ichigo, "one day, I had people from the Karate club, Soccer club and the basketball club approach me to participate."

"No way" said a laughing Tara, "you'd sell your services to the highest bidder?"

"It's kinda wrong when you put it that way" grinned Ichigo, "but… yeah. The last club was the Soccer club.. they wanted me to be their goalkeeper."

As they continued talking on the cliff, the more Tara got to know about Ichigo. She later found out that his favourite movie star was Al Pacino, that he liked reading Shakespeare which surprised the blonde witch, that he had some of the highest grades in his school which was why his teachers didn't really mind that sometimes he'd miss a few days of school while he dealt with his Shinigami duties, and just like Willow, he liked technology. After just sitting on the cliff for another thirty minutes just talking, Ichigo and Tara got up before he shunpo'd back to her room's window where he slowly put her feet though the window and into the room.

"Are you going back to your room?" asked Tara, "or do you have a bit more patrolling to do?"

"I was thinking I'll patrol for another twenty minutes" replied Ichigo, "then I'll get some sleep."

"Any plans for tomorrow?" asked Tara as she folded her arms on the window sill and looked at Ichigo.

"Well" said Ichigo, "since you girls are going on a spa-day out, I was thinking that I'd meet with Xander and help out Joyce with anything she needs, and make sure Spike behaves himself while he's staying in the basement."

"Be nice" said Tara as she smiled at Ichigo, "the poor guy lost him home in that fight."

"True" said Ichigo, "but Buffy did ask me to make sure he doesn't cause too much of a fuss when she's in class, and I'm not."

"I remember" said Tara, "during the night out; before my mom left."

"Yup" said Ichigo.

"Alright my dear sir" said Tara as she stifled a yawn, "are you free for dinner tomorrow?"

"I thought we were supposed to go to Joyce's for dinner?" asked Ichigo, "we kinda promised."

"Can't believe I forgot about that" said Tara, "plus I've got that spa day with the girls, and having breakfast and lunch with Willow."

"How about coffee?" asked Ichigo.

"Sure" grinned Tara as Ichigo waved at Tara before he shunpo'd away.

Now fully awake, Tara slowly got off her bed and looked at her table clock. Seeing that it was almost 9:30, she hurriedly stripped off her sleeping clothes and went into the shower to prepare for her day. The first part being meeting a certain redhead that lived on the second floor.

**Tara's Dorm Room, U.C. Sunnydale, 9:50am.**

After having taken her shower and put on her day wear clothes which included her favourite black coat, Tara checked herself in the mirror before she opened her door and stepped outside into the hallway. Ensuring that her door was now locked, she turned and headed towards the stairway. As she walked towards the stairway, Tara noticed someone she hadn't seen there before who was heading towards her in a cap, sunglasses and a brown jacket with a blue shirt underneath.

'It's alright' thought Tara to herself as he saw the person walking toward her, 'most people on the floor haven't gone to class yet, if he tries anything. Then I can scream for help, which reminds me… I should ask Buffy for some self-defence tips.'

As Tara continued walking, she lost focus on the direction she was going just as she bumped the man's shoulder.

"Oh, sorry" said Tara as she turned around, "are…. are you alright?"

"Yea" said the man as he fixed his jacket, "I was searching for Kensington Hall."

"Oh" said Tara, "tha…. that's the next building down, th… this is St… Stevenson Hall."

"Thanks" said the man as he ran towards the elevator.

'_That's weird' _thought Tara to herself, _'did he hit me, or did I hit him.. all I remember is losing focus… ah well, maybe it's just one of those things. Now, I have to go meet Willow. I'm hungry.'_

Once the man had made sure that Tara had disappeared down the stairs, he took the other stairwell down all the way to the ground floor and ran to the parking lot where the familiar black van still remained. Opening the back door, he jumped in only to see two other looking at the monitors. They were watching someone going down a staircase as the opened a door into a long hallway.

"It's transmitting?" asked the one in the brown Jacket.

"Yea, Warren" said the blonde haired boy, "getting the transmission from the minicam on the one known as Tara Maclay."

"I told you the university database had no security" said Warren, "any idiot could have gone through, all we needed was her room number."

"Shhh" said another boy as he pointed at one of the monitors.

"Sound" whispered Warren.

"Andrew, Sound"

"It's on, Jonathan" said Andrew as they heard Tara knocking on the door, "can you imagine a real witch… if what she did yesterday was magic, then we can get her to give us her powers... especially the flying part and…. or we can break into her room and steal her books.. or make copies like they do in those cheesy crime movies."

"That's not how it….. oh" said Warren as he looked at a screen.

"Oh" said Jonathan as his eyes widened and Warren's hand grabbed his shoulder and squeezed.

"My" said Andrew as he pointed at the screen.

"God" said Warren as the three of them looked on stunned at a redhead who had opened the door in a tanktop and shorts.

"Hey sweetie" they heard Tara tell the red haired girl as they hugged while Warren went to another computer.

"What's the room number?" asked Warren excitedly as he opened the top of the laptop and pressed some buttons, "WHATS THE ROOM NUMBER?!"

"214" said Andrew as he and Jonathan watched the screen transfixed, when suddenly Andrew tilted his head.

"Hold on a second" said the dark haired boy, "I know her… I went to high school with her."

"Willow D. Rosenberg" said Warren as he closed the laptop.

"Oh no" said Jonathan, "she's the slayer's best friend."

"Oh, this is good" said Warren as he looked at the screen, "we can now gain an insight into how the Slayer operates, find out all her dirty little secrets.. and then get rid of her so that we can take over Sunnydale."

"Yeah" said Jonathan as all of them tilted their heads while Willow bent over with her back to them to pick something off the floor, "but maybe we'll just watch for now?"

"Yeah" said Warren and Andrew together, "cool."

TBC.


	62. Chapter 62

**U.C. Sunnydale, Tara's Dorm Room, 11:45am.**

After making sure that Tara and Willow had left the dorms completely, Warren, Andrew and Jonathan decided among themselves who should be the one to break into Tara's room. Earlier that day, Jonathan had come up with a charm that would cause anyone close by to get dizzy, and that was the charm that he had given Warren earlier so that he could plant a micro-camera on Tara's coat. IT was fortunate for him, however, that the coat Tara was wearing was jet black in colour, so it hid the equally black coloured camera as well. Now with Tara and Willow gone, Jonathan was chosen after a game of 'coin flips' to use a glamour spell where he would become Tara, break into her room and take picture of as many spells as possible.

"OK" said Warren as he and Andrew looked at Jonathan as the three of them were in the van, "you've heard her voice, you know how she looks.. do you have the key card?"

"Yes" said Jonathan as he reached towards the table where all the monitors were stored and picked up a white, plastic key card and showed it to Warren and Andrew.

Soon after the three of them had seen Tara seemingly fly back into her dorm room mysteriously, the three young men choose Andrew to break into one of the housing offices on campus. Warren and Jonathan had stayed in the van to hack into the security system of the university and momentarily disabled the camera's in the housing office. Once they gave Andrew the go ahead, he picked the lock of the main office door and walked in carrying a black bag on his shoulder of electronic devices. Ensuring that the red light of the camera on the top left side facing the door was switched off, he made it over to one of the file cabinets and picked that lock. Once the cabinet was successfully unlocked, he pulled out the cabinet and looked for the master key for Stevenson Hall.

After he found the plastic key card, he asked Warren to help him in copying it into another card. Warren then spoke to him through an earpiece and explained to him what to do with some of the devices that were in the bag Andrew had with him. Then once he had copied the master key, Andrew put the original back into the cabinet and quickly, but calmly walked out of the housing office with a small smile on his face.

The Key that Jonathan was holding up was the same one that Andrew had copied earlier that day. Holding the card in his hand, Jonathan said a spell that immediately changed everyone's perception of him; now he not only looked like Tara, but sounded like her as well.

"Ready?" asked Warren.

"Yeah" said Jonathan as he opened the back doors of the van before he stepped out."

"Jonathan" said Andrew, "remember to get the love spell too."

"You know that's really risky" said Jonathan as he turned around before closing the van doors, "it could backfire."

"We agreed" said a whining Andrew, "we agreed that step one would be conquering the women of Sunnydale, then robbing the bank, and then killing the Slayer."

"Ooooh" said Warren as he looked at Andrew, "we make the Slayer our own little sex Salve."

"Yeah" said Andrew excitedly before turning back to Jonathan who was looking at them with eyebrows raised, "get the spell for that too…. Oh, and…"

"Just go" said Warren as he slapped the back of Andrew's head, "go before he thinks of more spells to get."

"Right" said Jonathan as he, in Tara's image, closed the door and walked towards Stevenson Hall. As he walked in through the lobby doors, he walked up the stairs slowly until he reached the third floor. As he reached the top, he took out the plastic key and walked towards Tara's door. Upon reaching the door, he put the key into the scanner hoping that the copy he made would work and that the red light on the top of the small scanned would turn green.

'No' thought Jonathan to himself as the red light blinked, 'I'll try again.'

Sliding the card in, and then slowly out again, Jonathan breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the red light turn to green. Once he head a clicking sound from the door, Jonathan turned the handle and quickly walked in… but not before making sure that he was alone in the hallway. Stepping into the room once he saw he was alone, Jonathan closed the door behind him and looked around the room. HE saw a bed in front of him with a pink coloured blanket, some stuffed animals and a few pillows. To the left was a chest of drawers that he opened only to find clothes and undergarments. Closing the drawers, Jonathan noticed the bookshelf on the other side of the room and quickly walked over.

Kneeling down on the carpet, Jonathan smiled to himself as he took out some books and a small camera that he had kept hidden in his pocket. He then placed the books of the bed and opened them, before using the camera to take picture of spells, the ingredients needed for the spells and the directions. Excited at what he was doing, Jonathan tapped the ear piece he was wearing and was connected immediately to Warren and Andrew who were still in the van.

"I got it" said Jonathan as Warren and Andrew gave each other high-fives, "there's a lot here… love spells, freezing spell, fire casting… wow."

"Take pictures of everything" said Warren, "see if you can find something that can alter reality in some way so that we could be famous."

"Tried that once" said Jonathan, "not a good idea, trust me."

"Fine" said Andrew, "can you… can you also take pictures of her underwear?"

At that statement, Warren could only look at Andrew with his eye brow raised while Jonathan frowned as he looked up and into the distance.

"Dude" said Warren softly as he leaned in towards Andrew, "we need to get you a girlfriend… or a boyfriend if that floats your boat."

"Whatever" said Andrew, "Jonathan, I was just kidding."

"Sure you were" mumbled Jonathan as he went back to talking pictures of spells in Tara's spell book, "anyway, any idea where they went?"

"None" said Warren as he looked at the white snow on one of the monitors, "the camera is out of range right now, but she did say they were going for breakfast, and then lunch followed by a spa session. Anyway, if she comes back into range, we'll get a picture again.. then we'll warn you and you'll have enough time to get out of there."

"Right" said Jonathan as he continued to take pictures. Once he had taken pictures of all the spells the three of them desired, Jonathan returned the books to their previous locations trying to make it as close to how he had found them when he entered Tara's room. Just before he opened the door, he remembered there was one more thing he should be doing. Reaching into his other pocket, Jonathan took out another camera that he placed inside Tara's closet.

"Andrew" said Jonathan into his ear piece, "can you guys see?"

Andrew and Warren ran the extremely short distance to the monitors inside the van from the driver and the passenger's seat and stared at the image on the screen. It was of Tara's bed.

"Jonathan" said Warren into his headset, "move the camera a little to the right."

Andrew and Warren looked on as Jonathan moved the camera slightly until they could see the bed, and the window.

"Sound?" asked Jonathan after Warren and Andrew told him that the camera was well positioned, "can you hear me?"

"Oh yea" said Warren, "and we can hear whatever spells she casts to fly."

"Good" said Jonathan, "I'm heading back now."

"Alright" said Warren as he took off his headset and grinned at Andrew, "and now, we wire the Slayer for sound…. And then…"

"We have fun?" asked Andrew excitedly.

"Oh yea" said Warren, "but since it was my idea to make her a sex slave… I get her first."

"That's not fair" said Andrew as he folded his arms together on his chest, "I wanted her first."

"How about this" said Warren as he sat on a small beanbag chair, "you let her be my sex slave for a day… and you can have my signed copy of the first issue of 'Battlestar Galactica' and all four seasons with and cast commentaries, and my entire DVD first season collection of 'Wormhole X-Treme' complete with directors commentary and concept sketches signed by the director.

"I get your Star Wars and Lord of the Rings extended edition DVD's too" said Andrew.

"Fine" said Warren as he walked to the driver's seat and Andrew sat on the passenger's side seat. Just then, the back doors opened, and in walked Jonathan in Tara's disguise. Looking back at him, both Warren and Andrew smiled as Jonathan dispelled the image of Tara and frowned at the both of them.

"You sure about the camera?" asked Jonathan, "I mean, she won't see it or anything right? She can't track it back to us?"

"Nah" said Warren, "she won't be able to."

Warren then turned around and started the van.

"And now" said a smiling Warren, "next stop, the Slayer."

**The Summers Residence, 12:30pm.**

Ichigo and Xander were helping Joyce with some odd jobs around the house when someone came knocking at the door.

"Ichigo.. Xander" said Joyce from the kitchen, "could one of you boys please open the door?"

"Yeah sure" said Ichigo as he wiped the soot of his hands on his shirt as the both of them were cleaning the fireplace. Opening the door, Ichigo found himself with a nervous looking blonde haired young man wearing a blue jacket and jeans, with a red shirt underneath.

"Hi" said Andrew.

"Yes?" asked Ichigo, "can I help you with something?"

"Is… is the owner of the house at home?" asked Andrew as he looked nervously at Ichigo_, 'who is this guy? Only the Slayer's mother was supposed to be home. Buffy's supposed to be in her class now.'_

Andrew was then taken out of his own thoughts when a older blonde women walked up to the door, together with a dark haired man standing behind her.

"Yes?" asked Joyce as she saw Andrew just looking off into space.

"Hi.. hi" said Andrew nervously shaking his head..

"At least we know he can talk" said Xander as he looked at Andrew with an eyebrow raised, "and….."

"Oh" said Andrew when he recalled the prepared story that he and the others had come up with, "well…. Well… we're student from U. C. Sunnydale and are having a fundraiser for.. I mean we're doing the fundraiser to host a Star Trek convention in the Sunnydale area."

"Really?" said Xander excitedly, "and how much do you need?"

"Well" said Andrew as he reached into his bag and took out a statue of a garden gnome, "we're selling these for ten dollars.. it will go towards the fund."

"Ok" said Ichigo as he looked at the strange multicoloured statue of a short man with a strange, creepy smile and a beard, "and how many did you sell so far?"

"You guys are my first customers" said Andrew sheepishly.

"You know" said Joyce as he took the statue and looked it over, "it's not exactly something I want to put on my lawn."

"Oh" said Andrew, "you don't have to… I mean you could always put it in your living room, or if you want to play a trick on your children.. you can place it in their rooms. It would be funny."

"You think scaring little children is funny?" said Xander with an eyebrow raised.

"No" said Andrew, "I mean…"

"Juts kidding with you" said Xander as he took out his wallet, "here's a fifty, and in return…. I want tickets to this Star Trek convention for the next ten years…. For free."

"Sure" said Andrew happily as he took the fifty dollars from Xander and gave Joyce the Gnome before he turned around and walked away.

"See ya" said Ichigo as he closed the door. All three of the people in the housed missed Andrew running down the street before he got into the black van.

"So we have picture and sound?" asked Andrew as he got into the van through the back doors and watched as Warren and Jonathan were looking at a video of Joyce playfully slapping Xander for buying the Gnome. She had told him that it had to remain in the lawn, that there was no way she'll keep that in the house.

"Operation: Take the Slayer Out is in full swing" said Warren as he rubbed his hands together in glee.

"Oh yeah" replied Jonathan and Andrew as they high fived each other.

TBC.


	63. Chapter 63

**The Summers Residence, 2:00pm.**

Ichigo and Xander had been helping Joyce with the household chores, and with other basic help around the house. Once they were done, Ichigo, Xander and Joyce had sat down for lunch together since Dawn would be having hers at school and the girls were set to go for lunch anyway after their Spa day out. While having lunch on the couch, Ichigo kept on getting this strange feeling that he and the others were being watched. Looking around, he got up from the couch and walked towards the kitchen where her put his plate on the island, before walking to the back door. He looked out the glass window to make sure that no one was watching then from the outside. The substitute Shinigami then walked towards the front door and opened it before standing out on the porch as he scanned his surroundings. Xander and Joyce looked at each other before they too got up and walked towards him, and stepped onto the porch.

"You alright, Ichigo?" asked Xander.

"It's just weird" replied Ichigo, "I'm just having this strange feeling that I'm being watched."

"It could be anyone" said Joyce, "I know a few of the neighbours have telescopes, Buffy almost beat up the boy on the other side of the street when she saw him looking through her window with one."

"Ouch" winched Ichigo and Xander together.

"He survived" said Joyce with a wave of her hand, "but I know the others have it pointed at the sky."

"No" said Ichigo shaking his head as a brown coloured car drove by, "It not a telescope…. It's like…. I don't know.. I can sense people staring at everything we're doing."

"You just got this feeling?" asked Xander as he took a step forward.

"Yea" replied Ichigo as he pointed at the garden gnome and snickered, "maybe it's the weird statue there that's giving me these feelings."

"So that's how it's going to go, huh?" smirked Xander, "make fun of my Star Trek geekiness, will you?"

"Yes" said both Ichigo and Joyce.

"You better explain yourself to Buffy and Dawn when they get back" said Joyce as she pointed at the garden gnome, "if they ask me, I'll say that it was your idea."

"Fine, fine" said Xander with his hands up in surrender as he and Joyce walked back into the house while Ichigo stayed alone on the porch for a few more seconds; before he too walked back into the house, and closed the door.

It was about an hour later that Dawn had returned from school. As she passed the garden gnome, she crouched in front of it and made a face that conveyed her disgust at the strange garden statue. Standing back up, she turned around and walked through the front door and into the house.

"Mom" said Dawn as she shut the door, "mom?"

"Hey" said Joyce as she walked out of the living room, "welcome home, good day at school?"

'Yea" said Dawn nonchalantly and pointed her thumb at the now closed front door, "what the hell is that ugly thing doing on the lawn?"

"Language, young lady" said Joyce as she frowned at the young brunette.

"Sorry" said Dawn shaking her head, "why do we have such an ugly thing on our lawn?"

"Blame Xander" said Ichigo as he walked out of the kitchen with Xander following him closely, "he did it for some free tickets to a convention.. or something."

"Ok" said Dawn as she looked at Xander with an eyebrow raised, "and when is this convention?"

"That's the best part" said Joyce as she just around and headed to the kitchen after patting Xander on the back.

"Xander?" asked Dawn as she stared at the suddenly frightened man, "when?"

"It's… ummmm" gulped Xander, "not for a while."

"Good luck" said Ichigo as he smiled at Dawn, who gave him a wide grin before looking at Xander again.

"You got an ugly thing?" said Dawn, "and put it on our lawn? Why don't you put it on yours?"

"I would" said Xander shrugging his shoulders, "but….. you know."

"Oh for crying out loud" said Dawn as she kicked his shin before walk past him up the stairs.

"Ouch" said Xander as he leaned down to rub his shin as he watched her walking up the stairs, before turning to look at Ichigo, "she hits harder than Anya."

"Yeah" said Ichigo as he sat back on the couch, "told you that you shouldn't get it."

"Hey" replied Xander, "when do we train? I wanna learn more about these cool powers I've got."

"How about tomorrow?" asked Ichigo as Xander entered the living room and sat on the armchair, "we can go down to the training area under the Magic Box."

"Can I go too?" asked Dawn as she walked down the stairs after overhearing what Ichigo and Xander were saying, "please?"

"Ummmm…." Said Ichigo as Dawn sat next to the orange haired Shinigami and gave him a wide smile that showed off her white teeth, "maybe? Depends on what Buffy and Joyce have to say."

"Come on" said Dawn as she looked at Ichigo with eyes wide open, "I'm an adult… I can go wherever I want."

"No, you're not" said Xander as he watched something on TV before he looked at Dawn, "did I just say that out loud?"

"Fine" huffed Dawn as she crossed her hands over her chest, "I don't have a crush on you anymore, now Ichigo's my only crush."

"Hey" said Xander as he pouted while Ichigo's face went beet red, "no fair."

"Ummmm….. what?" said Ichigo nervously as Dawn stuck her tongue out at Xander while wrapping her arm around Ichigo's, "help?"

"Hey!" said Dawn as she glared at the substitute Shinigami, "just for that, I'd like for you to take me flying… I heard Tara and Willow saying that you took them flying when they came over in the morning."

"I thought you were in school?" replied Ichigo.

"Got up late" said Dawn as she shrugged her shoulders, "so….. what do you say?"

"Only if Buffy and Joyce are alright with it" said Ichigo.

"You know" said Dawn, "I'll be eighteen soon and…"

"Dawn!" said Joyce from the kitchen, "I can hear you! And there is no way that you are going flying anywhere!"

"But, mom!" said Dawn as she ran into the kitchen, "Tara and Willow got to go."

While Ichigo and Xander were trying not to laugh at the absurdity of Dawn discussing the reasons on why she should go flying with Ichigo, they didn't notice the same black van that the ones who now called themselves the Trio was driving around the neighbourhood; it had drove past the house three times as they tried to listen in on the conversations inside the house to no avail.

"I told you we should have gotten something better" said Andrew, "the gnome was too…. Creepy for them to put inside the house."

"Look" said Warren who was seated next to Jonathan who was driving the van, "at least now we know when the Slayer and her friends are inside the house. This way we know their comings and goings, and we can then sneak into the house and hide microphone and camera's.

"Sweet" said Andrew who was in the back of the van as he turned on a monitor screen that was hooked up to a laptop. The scene on the monitor was a mirror of the laptop screen, which showed a map of Sunnydale that had a small green blip in the center of the City, "anyway, I have the GPS from the camera you planted on Tara."

"Where is she?" asked Jonathan.

"The Sunnydale Day Spa" said Andrew as he looked at the screen before he tumbled sideways as Jonathan slammed on the brakes, bring the van to a screeching halt before he and Warren looked at each other and then back at Andrew who was rubbing his head.

"What was that fro?" asked Andrew as he glared at the two of them in front.

"Did you say Spa?" asked Warren.

"Uh huh" replied Andrew, "so?"

"Mud baths" said Warren as he looked at Andrew, "massages, sauna's….. get the hint?"

"I don't get it" replied Andrew as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Naked girls you idiot" said Warren as he pointed at Jonathan's digital camera; the same camera her used to take pictures of the spell book in Tara's room, "find the invisibility spell, we'll get the ingredients and try it out… this is the perfect time for a test."

**Sunnydale Day Spa, 4:00pm.**

Anya, Buffy, Willow, Faith and Tara had just finished their visit to the hot tub, before each of them took a shower before they were in the waiting room having a few drinks while waiting for their massages. While they were waiting, they talked about what had happened so far while Faith was trying to make Willow open up to her. Tara, sensing that her ex-girlfirned was acting nervous around the brunette Slayer especially with her around suggested that the both of them share a room together where it would be just the two of them and the masseuses.

"Sounds like a good deal" said Faith as she smiled at Tara before turning to Willow, "you up for it? I mean it's ok if you aren't but it would be nice to… you know… get to know more about you. I mean yeah, we patrolled together last night but I'd…. oh, have I told you that was one fine vamp Slaying you did?"

"Ye.. yea" said Willow as she gave Faith a small smile. The redhead recalled the two of them being surrounded by four vampires where Faith looked back and smiled at Willow before aking her to watch her back. Nodding her head, she saw Faith attacking the two vampires on front of her while Willow swallowed nervously while facing the ones in front of her. However, she sensed that Faith was looking out for her in case anything went wrong.

"Red!" shouted Faith as she threw her a wooden stake before taking out another one from under her black leather jacket.

Willow then frowned as the two vampires ran towards her, but before she could do anything… one of them grabbed her and pushed her away. She fell onto the ground with the stake being thrown a bit of a distance away by the vampire. She turned onto her back as the vampire rushed her, while the other one ran towards Faith who had her back to it.

"Fai…." Was the only thing that Willow could say as the vampire grabbed Faith from behind before the Slayer gave him a head butt and a back kick that made him fly into a gravestone.

"I'm coming, Red" said Faith as she staked one vampire through the heart, and was preparing to run to her when anther one sideswiped her and pushed her onto the floor. Soon enough, she was surrounded by two.

"Get off" said Willow as she turned her head and looked at the vampire that was on top of her as it bared it's fangs.

"Ummm… dinner talks" said the vampire as he held tightly to the redhead's shoulders and leaned forward while preparing to bite Willow when he noticed a red light from Willow's hand under his body. Looking back at Willow's face, he noticed the grin.

"I have to thank Yoruichi for showing me this" said Willow as a bright beam of red light erupted from her hands and went through the vampire as he turned into dust. Grinning, Willow quickly got up just as Faith dusted the third vampire while the last one jumped towards Willow, who shot another red beam through his head; causing him to disintegrate mid-flight.

"Neat" said Buffy as she sipped a drink back in the waiting room after Willow told her story, "looks like Yoruichi thought you some stuff after the battle."

"It was basic" said Willow as she looked at her hands.

"You kidding me?" said Faith as she looked at Willow, "that was just wicked cool, yo."

"Thanks" replied Willow as she gave Faith a small smile before she glanced at Tara, who gave her a nod. Willow then turned back to Faith and spoke confidently, "you know, I'd like to know more about you too. So yeah… let's share a room together."

"Sweet" said Faith.

"So, Tara" said Anya, "you've been hanging around Ichigo… what's he like?"

"Huh?" said Tara confused, "what are you… ? I mean…."

"You know" said Anya as she pouted her lips as if she was kissing the invisible air.

"Anya!" said Willow and Buffy while Faith just broke out laughing, and Tara's face became red.

"No… nothing happ… happened" said Tara nervously as she glanced at Willow, "I.. I swear… I mean… we're taking things slow and…. I mean… nothing happened before…. I mean.."

"Tara" said Willow as she knew that the blonde was nervous around her, "I know nothing happed between the both of you while we were… you know. It was my fault for being so jealous, and.. I mean… if you're taking it slow for me then…"

"No" said Tara shaking her head, "I mean….. that's one part but… I mean…"

"Tara" said Buffy, "what's he like? I mean as a person… none of us know him that well."

"Especially me" said Faith as she grinned, "I mean, if I have to be constantly around him to get cool armour like B, then I don't mind having a foursome… or something."

"Faith!" said Willow and Buffy together as Faith broke down laughing again, while Tara's face became even redder than before.

"Sorry… sorry" said Faith as she wiped tears that were falling from her eyes and pouted at Willow, "sorry. I couldn't help it… I try to be good… but sometimes I say the wrong things and become bad."

"Well" said Willow as she rubbed her chin, "after thinking about it for a few seconds, I don't think I'd mind… Buffy?"

"Neither will I" grinned Buffy as they all turned to Tara whose entire face had turned red and was looking down at the floor.

"Oh come on" said Anya as she got up and walked towards Tara before placing her hand gently on the blonde witch's shoulder, "who cares how many orgasms she has with Ichigo, and…."

"Anya" said Tara shaking her head as her hands became red with embarrassment while Willow and the others fell onto the floor laughing. "you guys are so bad."

As the girls slowly got off the floor, a door opened behind them as a female attendant walked in. She assigned a room for both Faith and Willow, while the others would be in another larger room for their massage.

"Hey" said Willow as she held on to Tara's arm, before she and Faith walked into the room, "are you happy?"

"I am happy" said Tara, "and I am happy with you as one of my closest friends in Sunnydale, and I was happy with you while we were together. You'll always have a special place in my heart, Willow. And I really do think that you should give Faith a chance. I can see her aura stabilize whenever she's with you… and… I mean.. I think she has genuine feelings for you."

"We'd really like to know more about Ichigo" said Willow as she held on to Tara's hand, "we'll all go for some drinks later?"

"Sure" said Tara as she gave the redhead a smile before they went into their respective rooms.

As the doors to the rooms the girls just walked into had closed, another door mysteriously opened at the other end of the waiting room by an unseen force.

"I'm in" said the invisible Warren, "this is easy."

"Remember" said Andrew, "we need a hair sample for the potion."

"Potions" said the invisible Warren as he slowly walked towards one of the doors, "one for each of them."

"Are we sure that we want to do this?" asked Jonathan with uncertainty in his voice.

"It'll be like they never knew what's happening" said Warren as he talked into his earpiece.

"Yeah" replied Andrew, "the potion would trigger a post-hypnotic command which would make them do whatever we want using a specific phrase for each of them. We'll settle on the words later after the potions have been created; and the best thing is that they'd never remember what happened after they do what we tell them too."

"I don't know" said Jonathan, "I mean spying on them is one thing, but if we get caught doing what we were talking about with the potion…."

"Don't chicken out now" said Andrew as Warren frowned in front of one of the doors while he listened to the conversation between Andrew and Jonathan through his earpiece. He then whispered at the both of them to shut up.

"I'm going in" whispered Warren in a very low voice as he knocked on one of the doors, "Project 'Make the Slayer and her friends do what we want' is active."

TBC


	64. A Shinigami in Sunnydale: Omake 1

**A/N: **Hey guys, I know it's been a long time but I've had this itch to write an Omake chapter for ASIS. I thought about this during New Years, so here it is. This chapter has got nothing to do with the story itself, just a bit of fun in my head that I wanted to write down. This Omake chapter features the cast from BtVS and Bleach (of Course), as well as a surprise guest from another show (Stargate: SG-1). Anyway, hope you guys enjoy. Happy New Year!

**Ichigo's Dorm Room, U.C Sunnydale, 0330 hours.**

Ichigo was already lying in his bed after a night of fighting Hollow's with Buffy and her armour at his side. The two had been training together while Chad had been helping Faith, Renji was helping Xander, and Rukia, as well as Yoruichi and Tara, was helping Willow mould her magic. While they were doing what they needed to do, Ichigo and an armoured Buffy, as well as Faith were out cleansing Hollow's and killing vampires respectively. The young man had already talked to Urahara and was told that he'll be back in the U.S next week to help Faith with getting her demonic armour.

"She will be facing a harder test than Miss Summers" the former captain of the twelfth squad, "her demon is much more powerful, and much stronger.. she contains the true demon while Miss Summers contains the demon's essence. Tell her that if she really is willing to gain her own armour, then she will be faced with something far worse than Miss Summers."

Ichigo had already talked to Faith about what Urahara had told him, and still she agreed.

Back in his own bed in his dorm room, Ichigo stretched his hands over his head and yawned before lying on his side, his face towards the door. Just when he closed his eyes, the young man then opened them again when he heard a light knock.

A small smile on his face, he recognized the reiatsu of the person behind the door. Getting off the bed, and worried about what the person was doing up so later, especially when she had an exam the next morning; the orange haired man opened the door and smiled at Tara who was wearing an overcoat that covered her entire body.

"Hi" said Tara sheepishly, "did I wake you up?"

"No" said Ichigo as he stepped back and asked the blonde haired young woman in, "I just got back from patrol fifteen minutes ago."

"Oh" said Tara as she turned around again while Ichigo closed the door behind him. She then looked at the bed, and then at Ichigo before she went to turn on the desk light. She then walked towards a confused Ichigo while she had a smirk on her face before she turned of the light.

"Tara?" asked Ichigo as he took a step back after Tara turned towards him while she was untying the belt around her waist that was keeping the overcoat closed around her body, "ummmmm…. Tara?"

"Yes?" asked Tara with a smirk as she opened the front of the overcoat. It would have been a sight for anyone to see Ichigo with his mouth open wide like a gold fish at the blonde witch who was wearing a sheer camisole that went to her thighs, and had pieces of clothes where they were supposed to be.. but enough for Ichigo's mind to go into Hyperdrive.

She the took off the entire over coat and let it fall to the floor.

"Umm…. Ummmm… Ummm…" said Ichigo as Tara put her arms around the back of Ichigo's neck before the young man put his shaking hands on Tara's back.

"You can put your hands anywhere" said Tara seductively while she raised an eyebrow at the substitute shinigami.

The young woman then leaned forward and kissed Ichigo deeply; the witch pushing him gently until the back of his knees hit the edge of his bedside.

"Ufff…. T…. Ta…." mumbled Ichigo while Tara was kissing him. Tara then pulled back and smiled while biting her lower lip, "Tara… you…."

"Shhhh" said Tara when she turned and looked at the door again, and then at Ichigo before she pouted, "so I'm not the only one?"

"Huh?" said a confused Ichigo when there were two more knocks on his door. Tara stepped to one side and crossed her arms over her chest while tapping her right foot on the floor, "I…."

"Well?" asked Tara as the knocking increased, "you gonna get that?"

Confused, Ichigo looked at the anger on Tara's face and shook his head. The young man went to open his door, saw who was on the other side with his eyes wide open in surprise before he closed the door again; and then placed his back on the door and looked at Tara as his face started to get red.

"Ichigo" said Tara as she glared at the substitute Shinigami, "who is it?"

"Umm… no one" said Ichigo before he closed his eyes, sighed and the hung his head when there were more raps on the door.

It was Tara who then huffed and walked towards Ichigo before grabbing the back of his head, and then kissing him deeply. While the raping on the door increased, Tara then pulled Ichigo by his collar and then turned and pushed him onto the bed. She then told him to stay there before she turned and opened the door to find Anya, Buffy, Faith and Willow standing in the hallway… all in their underwear.

"Ummm" said Tara as she looked up and down Willow, "hi? How may I help you four?"

"We're here to see, Ichigo" said Anya nodding her head, "where…..?"

"There he is" said Faith as she saw Ichigo's stunned face when the brunette Slayer in the dark blue underwear looked over Tara's shoulders. She then pushed fast Tara, followed by Buffy, and then Anya and Willow… who was the last one through and had closed the door behind her. Tara then smiled at Willow and put her arm around her waist before giving her a deep kiss, and then the two of them walked together to one side and smiled at Ichigo.

"OK" said Willow, "Faith, Buffy and Anya out… me and Tara…"

"Hell no" said Faith as she sat next to Ichigo's left, while Buffy sat to his right side.. leaving Anya with her hands on her waist, and a grin on her face.

"So I get the middle?"

"B?" said Faith before she glanced down at Ichigo's crotch while the young man himself was looking around. It was then that he noticed a bead of sweat coming from Kon's plushie forehead.

"Kon's here!" shouted Ichigo as all of the under-dressed women looked at the plush toy, and then at Ichigo… and shrugged their shoulders.

"Let him watch" said a familiar voice from behind Ichigo, who looked over his shoulder to find a naked Inoue leaning against him, before wrapping her hand around his chest.

"Hey" said Tara as she pointed at the naked Inoue, "Ichigo, what the heck?"

"I… I don't know?" asked the orange haired young man when a hand grabbed him by the neck just as Inoue moved to one side, and Buffy and Faith had moved away as well.

"You idiot" said Yoruichi while Rukia was sitting on the window sill as well, the both of them naked while Ichigo's face turned beet red.

"All of you put on some clothes!" shouted Ichigo as he looked at everyone.

"You humans and your strange oddities" said Rukia as she stood next to Willow and Tara. It was then that she looked at Yoruichi's chest, and then at Tara, Willow, Anya, Buffy, Faith, and Orihime's chests before looking down at her own. She then looked up at the others with a frown on her face, "I hate you all."

"I love you, Rukia-san!" shouted Kon who was already bleeding from his nose at the sight of all the near naked young women. The plush toy jumped from Ichigo's shelf, and towards Rukia when she suddenly shunpo'd, grabbed the toy in mid-air while Willow magically opened the window in Ichigo's room; and then the dark haired shinigami of ice threw a screaming Kon out the window.

Willow then magically closed the window.

"Ah" said Buffy as she pushed Ichigo down onto the bed, straddled him, and then ripped his shirt open and threw the torn pieces to the side, "now we're alone."

"How about we all take…." Said Anya when Faith stopped her.

The dark haired Slayer then ripped the track pants the orange haired young man was wearing, and grinned.

As did the others in the room.

"I guess the large sword matches the…." Said Faith as she started to drool.

"Hey" said Ichigo as he looked at them, and then at Faith, "I mean thanks.. but Hey…."

"It's ok, Kurosaki-Kun" said Inoue as she leaned down to kiss Ichigo on the lips, "just enjoy."

"I…" said Ichigo before the orange haired woman kissed him. He then felt Tara kissing his neck, while Willow went for the other side. He caught a glimpse of Buffy as she took off her bra while she was gyrating on him; in the meantime, he then looked at a grinning Faith who leaned forward and kissed his chest while Anya was caressing the inside of his thigh. He then looked at Yoruichi, and Rukia who had evil smiles on their faces before they shunpo to get to either side of Buffy, and then lifted her up and put her back a few inches. The three of them then looked at Ichigo before grinning at themselves.

"Buffy" said a male voice as Ichigo brought his head up in surprise, only to find Giles seated in one corner of the room and reading a book.

"What the…." said Ichigo when Inoue's hand forced his head back down just when Buffy, Yoruichi and Rukia lowered their heads while Tara was nibbling on his ear, as was Willow.

"That's good, Buffy" said Giles while reading the book, just as Ichigo was kissing Inoue, before Faith gently pushed the orange haired girl away, and then she kissed Tara, "now Buffy, remember to ease it in… that's a good girl."

"Ummm… ummm…. wei….. I…." mumbled Ichigo as he started to feel a rise in his level of reiatsu when the young women in his room started to get more intense, "I…. ummm…. ummm…."

**Orbit of Earth, the Belisknir.**

Thor is what many people on Earth would refer to as a Roswell Grey; in reality he is a member of one of the most powerful races in two galaxy's, the Asgard. The Asgard had been watching over the planet Earth, documenting it's evolution from its earliest time: before the plague that nearly eradicated the people known as the Ancients millions of years ago before survivors left for a new home in a new galaxy, to the age of demons, and right through to the present age of humanity. The alien and his people had been hoping that the people of the planet below would hold the key to helping the Asgard cure a disease due to their race being clones of clones; basically, Thor's people were dying… and humans on Earth represented the highest concentration of humanity in the entire galaxy; seven billion lives.

'_Our bodies used to be similar in stature to the Earth humans'_ thought Thor to himself, _'this is….'_

It was just then that every alarm on the ship went off. the diminutive alien ran to one of the consoles and started to run a scan. He saw a three dimensional model of the Earth, and then a string of numbers coming from the North American continent.

"Massive energy fluctuations that…" said Thor when suddenly the planet below started to crack open like an egg, "this is…. This is…"

Thor immediately turned his ship around, while at the same time opened a hyperspace window to Mars. Once he was in the orbit of Mars, he ran long range scans and looked at the readings which made him open his eyes wide. The little alien then opened a hyperspace window again and travelled a second before exiting Hyperspace at the location where Earth used to be.

Thor saw chunks of rock floating around, and then he received a beep in his scanners. He rushed to his console and turned on the holographic interface which showed a circular object hurtling through space. It was then that he heard a young woman shouting in front of him. Looking up, the small alien looked at a blonde haired girl in sushi printed pyjama's, who was also with some other individuals, pointing her finger and shouting at an orange haired young man who was in a black robe and carrying an immense sword.

"You!" shouted Buffy, unaware of where she, the Scoobies, Spike, Angel, Cordelia, Joyce, and Dawn were; all the while Thor was looking at them with his head titled, "you did this… you…. I don't know how but… you…."

"Sorry?" said Ichigo sheepishly.

"Sorry?" asked Willow as she looked at the chain on her chest, and then at Ichigo before she waved her hands about, "sorry? We're dead… what the hell, Ichigo?"

"What did you do?" asked Faith in a pair of shorts and a tank top as she put her hands on her waist.

"I'm sure he has a good reason" said Angel who stepped back when everyone looked at him, "that didn't come out right."

"I'm sure that… that…. Ummm….. guys?" said Tara who was the first one to find themselves surrounded by grey walls. She then gasped when she saw the small being who was looking back at them from behind a console.

"Oh my God!" shouted Dawn as she pointed at the alien.

"Greetings" said Thor shaking his head before he walked around the console, "I am Thor and…"

"Oh my Thor" shouted Anya as she pointed at the being who looked back at her and tilted his head. He then looked at the others and told them that he was checking on Earth, as he had done for thousands of years, when he detected a massive spike of energy.

It was then that everyone looked back at Ichigo who had put his hands up and stepped back.

"I just had a dream" said Ichigo.

"What dream?" asked Joyce.

"Umm…." Said Ichigo before he looked at Buffy, Tara, and the others, and then at Joyce again, "a good dream?"

"A good…." Said Faith when she pointed her finger at the orange haired boy, "you dreamt about us…. You…."

"Huh?" asked Tara.

"Huh?" asked Dawn.

All the while Thor just looked on transfixed.

"You had a sex dream!" shouted Faith as she pointed her finger at Ichigo while everyone looked back at him.

"So.. you dreamed about all of us?" asked Tara.

"Yes.. I.. mean… not Dawn…"

"Hey" said Dawn.

"Zip it" said Spike pointing at a pouting Dawn.

"And not Joyce" said Ichigo.

"Hey" said Joyce as she put her hands on her hips, "I really don't know how to feel about that."

"I need therapy" said Buffy and Dawn together as they shook their heads.

"You are responsible?" asked Thor as he looked at Ichigo, "your energy as a soul reaper must be extraordinary."

"Huh?" exclaimed everyone as they looked at Thor.

"You know about… Soul Reapers?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes" replied the alien, "I have spoken to one of your kind. I assume that you would need to return to Soul Society with these souls?"

"Ummm… yea?" said Ichigo scratching his head after finding out that aliens existed, and that they knew about Soul Society.

"Will the souls of the rest who died be taken as well?" asked Thor.

"Yea" said Ichigo.

"Very well" replied Thor, "if I remember what I have been told, you would have to return to Soul Society. On your return to that place, please inform Dr. Kisuke that he has once again forgotten to return the device that was acquired from my ship's storage during the time he was here drunk."

"O….k" said Ichigo.

"He knows what it is that he…. Acquired" said Thor before he looked at the others, "I am sorry about your planet."

"Not as sorry as I'm guessing Ichigo's gonna be" said Faith as she cracked her knuckles, as did the others… including Spike and Angel, while Tara sighed with Willow.

"Tara?" said Ichigo.

"Yea" said the blonde witch who gave an evil grin, "what was I doing in your dream?"

"Ummm…" said Ichigo before he looked at everyone; choosing to ignore Tara's question, "I'm sorry. Maybe I got a little carried away. It was a very intense dream and…. and we should go."

"Ichigo! Get back here!" shouted Buffy and Faith, followed by Anya and the others who ran after the screaming young man once he opened the doorway to soul society.

"Oh, I'll be so back" said Willow as she looked at Thor before looking at the other consoles. She then ran through the doorway, followed by Tara who waved at Thor before leaving through the doorway; which then shut itself.. and vanished.

All Thor could do now was look at the spot were Earth used to be, and shake his head before he beamed up the circular device into his ship's hold. He then opened up a hyperspace window, and flew right through it; the interest of the Asgard High Council in the Sol System was effectively over.

TBC.


End file.
